Hysteria
by P'tit Pingouin
Summary: Harry Potter n'a pas été recueilli par les Dursley lorsqu'il était enfant, mais par les Malfoy. Et cela à la demande de Voldemort. Il va donc passer toute son enfance auprès du plus grand mage noir d'Angleterre. Mais pourquoi? Slash
1. Prologue

**Titre: **Hystéria

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Beta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slash: Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Vous voilà prévenus.

**Pairing:** HP/TJ, DM/BZ...

**Résumé:** /

**NDA:** Merci à ma petite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Infos:** Pas de Dark Dumbledore, pas de guimauve (ou alors très, très, très peu) et rythme de parution pas encore établi.

Prologue:

En cette nuit d'Octobre 1981, un vent glacial soufflait sur le Lancashire, faisant onduler les hautes herbes rendues presque invisibles par l'obscurité du ciel sans étoile. Seule au milieu de la plaine, une grande maison se dressait, la lampe du porche, seule source de lumière, brillant de mille feux tel un phare guidant les marins en pleine mer.

Dans un « pop » étouffé par le sifflement du vent, une longue silhouette noire, se détachant à peine du fond nocturne, apparut parmi l'herbe tendre. Bien vite, elle fût suivie d'une dizaine, puis d'une vingtaine d'autres, jusqu'à ce que la plaine soit parsemée d'ombres inquiétantes. Mais aucune ne parût plus menaçante que celle qui apparût en dernier, au devant des autres.

A son arrivée, le vent retomba brusquement, comme écrasé par l'aura de noirceur et de puissance qui s'en dégageait, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un silence oppressant.

- Maître ?

Le murmure résonna comme un coup de feu.

- Allons-y, répondit simplement une voix grave.

Les silhouettes avancèrent vers la maison, les hautes herbes bruissant contre les genoux de leurs robes. Ils s'arrêtèrent pourtant au bout de quelques mètres et seul le Lord continua sa route. Il leva sa baguette et un sort silencieux fusa, percutant le bouclier magique de la maison qui vola en éclats.

Le bruit de verre brisé mit définitivement fin au silence. Les fenêtres de la grande maison s'éclairèrent soudain, un étage après l'autre, des cris et des ordres s'échappèrent des murs et les pleurs d'un bébé firent sourire le Lord.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, répandant un flot de lumière uniquement interrompu par l'ombre d'un homme qui descendit les marches du perron à toute vitesse, claquant le battant derrière lui. L'homme se posta devant le groupe de Mangemorts et leva sa baguette. Les sorciers noirs eurent à peine le temps de sortir les leurs que des dizaines de silhouettes violettes et bleues apparurent autour de lui, menaçant le groupe. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les Aurors. Un long silence se fit entre les opposants, l'atmosphère si lourde que les respirations se faisaient laborieuses.

- A l'attaque.

Le murmure sonna le début des combats. Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts, Stupéfix et Incarcerem rougeoyants pour les uns, Avada Kedavra verdâtres pour les autres. Chaque camp tentant de mettre à terre le plus d'ennemis possible en les faisant reculer au maximum. Au milieu du champ de bataille, le Lord fendait la foule, jetant des sortilèges de mort à bout de bras, ne ratant jamais sa cible. Il écartait tout sorcier se mettant entre lui et cette maison. À travers le brouhaha des hurlements, il pouvait toujours entendre les pleurs de l'enfant et la voix féminine qui le berçait, le rassurant. Futile. Le Lord avançait toujours, à une vitesse trop grande pour un être humaine et esquivant avec trop de facilité pour un simple sorcier. Mais chacun savait qu'il n'était pas un simple sorcier. Voilà pourquoi les Aurors ne jetaient pas d'avada kedavra sur lui mais des sortilèges de découpes, de tortures, d'empoisonnement... Tout ce qui pouvait mettre un Héritier de Vampire hors-circuit. Mais le Lord n'était pas non plus un simple Héritier, il était le mage noir le plus craint du monde magique et comptait bien prendre le contrôle de ce dernier.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la bâtisse, s'extirpant de la masse sanglante des combats. Il passa rapidement la porte, brisant au passage les sortilèges de protections, et avança dans le grand hall. Il se dirigeait vers l'escalier lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna prestement, évitant au passage trois couteaux enchantés qui se plantèrent dans la rambarde d'escalier.

Une femme aux longs cheveux roux préparait déjà sa prochaine attaque mais ne lança jamais son sort, un rayon vert la faisant tomber à terre dans un bruit mat, les yeux vides.

Le Lord se tourna de nouveau vers l'escalier et sourit en entendant les pleurs provenant de l'étage.

Enfin, cette mascarade allait pouvoir cesser. Il lui tardait tant d'aller retrouver discrètement un autre enfant, bien plus important à ses yeux que celui-là. Mais il fallait d'abord écarter toute menace, couper le mal à la racine.

Le Lord monta donc les marches lentement, se délectant des sanglots enfantins et de la douce chanson fredonnée pour les calmer. Alors qu'il posait le pied sur la dernière marche, un hurlement de désespoir retentit dans la maison :

- LILY !

Il y eut une seconde de flottement avant que les cris du bébé ne redoublent, que la porte de la chambre ne claque, des sorts de protection perçant à travers le battant. Le Lord entendit une cacophonie de bruit de pas grimpant l'escalier derrière lui. En un clin d'œil il se retourna pour voir apparaître un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés, des lunettes rondes masquant légèrement ses yeux marron remplis de larmes et un rictus haineux au visage.

- MONSTRE! Hurla-t-il avant de recevoir le sort de mort en pleine poitrine, son corps dévalant l'escalier en sens inverse.

Ignorant le bruit horrible que fit le cadavre en atterrissant sur le sol après sa chute, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança vers la chambre, enlevant un à un les boucliers, satisfait à l'entente des sanglots adultes se mêlant aux pleurs du bébé. Il tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce. Il vit la femme aux courts cheveux noirs se mettre devant le berceau, pleurant et suppliant :

- Par pitié ! Pas mon bébé ! Ne faites pas de mal à mon bébé, je vous en prie ! Prenez-moi à sa place mais je vous en prie ! Pas mon bébé !

Le Lord lui jeta à peine un regard, l'Avada partant et tuant la jeune femme sur le coup, la faisant s'écrouler à ses pieds. Le Seigneur Noir enjamba le corps et s'approcha du berceau. Il croisa le regard bleu marine du nourrisson qui s'était étrangement tu, le fixant avec innocence. Durant un instant, l'image d'un autre bébé se superposa sous ses yeux, celle d'un bébé au regard vert qui s'arrêtait toujours de pleurer lorsqu'il voyait une grande ombre se glisser par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Mais, aussi rapidement que l'image était venue, elle disparue, et le Lord leva sa baguette, jetant le sort de mort sans scrupule.

Et l'enfer se déclara.

A l'extérieur, tous les combats cessèrent en entendant les vitres exploser, suivi d'un gigantesque flash de lumière qui aveugla toutes les personnes présentes. L'obscurité et le calme revinrent sur la plaine, laissant les combattants assourdis et désorientés. Après quelques secondes où chacun battit des cils, tentant de chasser les points qui flottaient devant leurs yeux, tous constatèrent avec stupéfaction que, là où une seconde encore la maison se dressait comme un fanal solitaire, il ne restait que des cendres.

- Non, murmura un homme. Non, non, non, non, NON, NON ! Finit-il par hurler en s'élançant vers l'édifice.

Tous suivirent, Mangemorts et Aurors mêlés, soulevant les gravas, jetant des sorts pêle-mêle pour retrouver des survivants. On déterra quatre corps d'Aurors à l'entrée de la maison et pas moins de six Mangemorts à coté. Une jeune femme se figea dans son exploration en voyant une mèche flamboyante émerger d'un gros bout de mur éclaté.

- Lily, souffla-t-elle. Lily est là-dessous ! Venez m'aidez! S'écria-t-elle.

Aussitôt, trois hommes la rejoignirent pour dégager les débris. Tous se figèrent en voyant les yeux encore ouverts. Les yeux morts. Lily. Lily. Lily était morte.

- James, s'exclama soudain Sirius. Où est James ?

- Il est là ! Il... Il est mort... Dit l'Auror ayant fait la funeste découverte.

Bellatrix vit avec un plaisir sardonique son cousin tomber à genoux.

- MAITRE ! Hurla un fidèle.

Aussitôt, tous les Mangemorts se réunirent autour du corps, le premier cercle tentant de le réanimer tandis que les autres levaient leurs baguettes contre les Aurors qui avaient eux aussi dégainés.

Un gazouillis tua le combat dans l'œuf. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les décombres près des Mangemorts. Le premier homme qui s'était élancé dans les ruines bouscula sans aucune gêne les sorciers noirs et vit avec stupéfaction, là, au milieu de morceaux calcinés de berceau, un bébé, son bébé.

Tous regardèrent avec incrédulité nourrisson babiller dans les bras de son père, une seule pensée dans tous les esprits: "l'enfant s'en était sorti."

Des transplannages les sortirent tous de leur ébahissement et ils virent avec horreur ou soulagement, Dumbledore et une escouade d'Aurors accourir. Sentant l'urgence de la situation, les Mangemorts emportèrent le corps inconscient de leur maître et disparurent un tiers de seconde avant d'être frappés par des stupéfix. Seuls quelques membres de l'Ordre eurent le morbide honneur de voir Bellatrix Lestrange jeter un dernier sort de mort en direction du bébé et le père se retourner brutalement afin de prendre la place de son fils.

Albus s'avança parmi les cadavres et les gravats et regarda avec désolation les visages des membres de l'Ordre qui ne souriraient plus jamais. Il ravala un sanglot en voyant les corps de Lily et James Potter qu'on avait mit l'un à coté de l'autre. Il serra avec compassion l'épaule de Sirius toujours à genoux et lança un regard triste vers Peter et Remus qui sanglotaient.

- Vous devez vous reprendre, mon ami, dit-il avec douceur à Sirius. Au moins pour Harry. Le garçon va avoir besoin de vous.

Mais l'homme ne réagit pas. Ses yeux fixaient le vide et sa bouche restait entrouverte en un cri muet.

- Professeur Dumbledore !

Le vieil homme tourna la tête et vit le visage grave d'un Auror :

- On a retrouvé le corps d'Alice Londubat.

Albus écarquilla les yeux et suivit rapidement l'homme. Il ferma un instant les paupières devant la femme si joyeuse au visage figé dans la terreur.

- Où est l'enfant? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je...

- MON FILS ! Hurla soudain Augusta Londubat, son cri déchirant la nuit.

Albus se dirigea vers la vieille femme et soupira de désespoir en la voyant pleurer bruyamment sur le corps de Frank. Près d'elle, une amie d'Alice et membre de l'Ordre berçait un nourrisson en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Rassuré mais le cœur en pièces, Albus s'agenouilla près d'Augusta et entoura doucement ses épaules.

- Très chère. Votre petit-fils est en vie.

- Il m'a pris mon fils! ASSASSIN ! Hurla-t-elle au ciel étoilé.

- Ils se sont sacrifiés pour sauver la vie de Neville, chuchota Dumbledore. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour protéger la clé de notre avenir. Ce sont des héros. Leur deuil ne doit pas passer avant ce pourquoi ils ont donné leurs vies.

Augusta cligna des yeux, comme si elle reprenait pied dans la réalité.

- Neville, haleta-elle, mon petit Neville, où est-il ? Je veux le voir !

Aussitôt, la jeune sorcière se pencha et donna le bébé à la grand-mère qui sécha ses larmes en exhalant un sanglot.

- Mon tout petit, murmura la femme en embrassant la main du bébé.

Elle se balança d'avant en arrière, pleurant et chuchotant des mots tendres à l'enfant.

Albus regarda la plaie sanglante sur le front du nourrisson et appela un médicomage. Celui-ci eut un peu de mal à faire lâcher prise à Augusta mais les paroles de réconfort des membres de l'Ordre permirent à la femme de laisser le bébé. Albus suivit le médicomage et le regarda jeter plusieurs sorts. Ils froncèrent tout les deux les sourcils devant le manque de résultat.

- Blessure magique, conclut l'homme. Un sort extrêmement puissant.

Albus regarda pensivement le petit Londubat s'agiter dans ses langes. Des dizaines de théories apparurent dans son esprit. Il fit le tri rapidement et les rangea dans un coin de sa tête pour y réfléchir plus tard. Il prit l'enfant et le ramena dans les bras d'Augusta.

Il laissa les Aurors du Ministère faire leur travail et réunit les membres survivants de l'Ordre. L'écroulement de la maison n'était pas la seule cause des disparitions, la bataille qui faisait rage dehors avait aussi eu son lot de morts. Il vit avec désolation Remus et Peter soutenir un Sirius hagard. Pauvre Harry.

- Nous allons emmener Augusta et Neville au Terrier. Remus, Peter, emmenez-y également Sirius. Gidéon, Fabian, je vous demanderai de ramener Harry au Terrier. J'espère que Molly pourra s'occuper de lui pendant que nous nous organisons. Benji, Caradoc, Edgar je me dois de vous assigner la funeste tâche de lister nos camarades disparus. Assurez-vous que les morts soient bien traités et que les blessés soient transportés à Sainte-Mangouste. Quant aux autres, je vous demanderais d'être présent dans cinq heures au Quartier Général. Je sais que vous avez eu une dure nuit et je vous remercie tous de ce que vous faîtes.

Les traits tirés, tous les membres de l'Ordre acquiescèrent avant de retourner à leurs tâches respectives.

* * *

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cligna des yeux en reconnaissant la sensation désagréable du Transplanage d'Escorte. Il reprit conscience rapidement lorsque les lumières agressives de sa chambre lui vrillèrent les tempes.

- Maître. Il faut que vous buviez cela.

Une fiole se pressa contre ses lèvres et il avala le contenu écœurant. Il sentit qu'on le couchait dans son lit et il reprit sa respiration avant de demander d'une voir croassante:

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Nous l'ignorons Maître, dit Bellatrix. La maison s'est effondrée. L'enfant était vivant.

_L'avada... l'éclair vert qui rebondissait... le flash de lumière... la sensation de brûlure et de déchirement... les cris..._

- Comment ce... S'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

Il serra les dents en massant ses tempes.

- Maître ? Demanda Avery.

- L'enfant... L'avada a rebondi...

Les Mangemorts présents soufflèrent de stupéfaction.

- Maître... Un bébé ?

- Silence, Rodolphus !

Tous se turent aussitôt, s'agenouillant dans l'attente d'un ordre de leur Maître.

- Sortez. Surveillez les membres de l'Ordre. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe !

Les Mangemorts sortirent tous de la pièce, excepté Bellatrix, qui resta agenouillée.

- Oui, Bella ? Fit le Lord avec un léger agacement.

- Maître... Vous m'avez chargé de la recherche de renseignements sur les Potter.

Le Seigneur releva la tête montrant à la Mangemorte qu'elle avait son attention.

- Ils sont morts, Maître.

-Je te demande pardon ? Gronda-t-il.

La femme déglutit et dit précipitamment :

- Les parents ! Pas l'enfant !

Les épaules du Lord se détendirent :

- En quelles circonstances ?

- Ils étaient à la bataille. On a retrouvé leurs corps dans les décombres de la maison.

Le mage noir resta un long moment silencieux avant de finalement demander :

- Comment s'appelaient-ils ?

- Lily et James Potter, Maître.

_Une femme rousse... "LILY !"... Un homme aux cheveux décoiffés et aux lunettes rondes..._

- Je vois, dit-il simplement.

Des plans apparurent peu à peu dans la tête de Tom. Un en particulier. Ce serait fou... Mais tellement... Il l'aurait avec lui... Il pourrait le voir... Il ne serait pas obligé d'attendre Poudlard comme il l'avait prévu... Il pourrait le voir grandir... Le vieux fou ne pourrait pas le pervertir ou le monter contre lui...

- Préviens Lucius et Narcissa. Dis leur que je veux qu'ils obtiennent la garde de l'enfant. Par n'importe quel moyen, articula-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Bellatrix écarquilla brièvement les yeux mais se leva aussitôt pour obéir. Elle sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. Tom profita quelques secondes du silence avant de s'avancer vers le grand miroir de sa chambre.

Ses mains tremblantes aux longs doigts arachnéens se plaquèrent sur le mur, de chaque côté du miroir. Il prit des longues inspirations, domptant la douleur qui continuait de transpercer son corps comme autant de vagues déchirantes. Lorsque, enfin, il reprit contrôle de lui-même, il leva les yeux sur son reflet.

Après toutes ces années, il était pratiquement inchangé. Ses traits figés dans la trentaine avaient pâlis et s'étaient endurcis par la magie noire, mais son statut d'Héritier de Vampire avait sauvegardé son apparence humaine que les Horcruxes auraient pu gâter, n'eût-il pas été de la descendance de Salazar Serpentard.

Le Lord secoua légèrement la tête, enlevant les restes de gravats de ses cheveux noirs et prit un linge humide pour enlever la poussière qui souillait sa peau d'une blancheur irréelle. Il croisa son regard devenu grenat par la soif des fins de batailles et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres vermeilles.

"Bientôt, Harry. Bientôt nous serons réunis..." pensa-t-il.

**To be continued...**


	2. New Born

**Titre: **Hystéria

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Beta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slash! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/TJ, DM/BZ...

**Résumé:** /

**NDA:** Merci à ma petite Crasy pour son soutien !

**Infos:** Pas de Dark Dumbledore, pas de guimauve (ou alors très, très, très peu) et rythme de parution pas encore établi.

Ch. 1:

Extrait du livre: _Tout sur les vampires _de Newt Scamander, Edition "Obscurus Books", 18a Chemin de traverse, 1901.

"_Chapitre 57: Vampires et Héritiers_

_C'est des aveux de Lady Carmilla Sanguina (1561-1757) lors de son passage à la question que nous viennent les principales informations sur les Héritiers des vampires. Enfants au sang-mêlé, fils ou filles d'un parent vampire, ils possèdent certaines caractéristiques qui peuvent être source de danger. Leur dépendance au sang s'amenuise au fil de générations, bien qu'ils gardent leur insensibilité à l'Avada Kedavra, pouvoir unique aux vampires. Les Héritiers de vampires sont singuliers de par leurs capacités ambiguës et versatiles. Ils gardent leurs pouvoirs magiques dans le cas des sorciers, mais un régime trop riche en sang peut les faire basculer dans leur plus profonde nature de vampire (voir p 985, Recherches des gênes vampiriques par Andréa Kabalistik). Les Héritiers sont-ils dangereux au même titre que les vampires ? Uniquement s'ils se comportent comme leurs ancêtres. Une expérience sur Aloïs Sanguini (arrière-arrière-petit-fils de Lady Camilla) me permit de constater qu'une faible dose de sang et une alimentation saine permettait une vie de sorcier tout à fait respectable au jeune homme. Notons tout de même les sens naturellement plus développés et une agilité plus marquée, bien que largement inférieure à celle des véritables vampires..._"

* * *

Extrait de l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy _Malfoy – Le pouvoir c'est le sang_:

"_Lestoat Amarillo (1776-1977), vampire américain, eut un fils, Procyon (1796-1839), qui se maria à Mira Bolen (1798-1845), de la noble famille des Bolen. Ils eurent une fille, Betelgeuse (1808-1865) qui épousa Rigel Malfoy (1800-1860) en 1829. Leur fille, Matilda, fut la première Héritière de Vampire Malfoy._"

* * *

Extrait de _L'Histoire sombre et cachée de Poudlard_, auteur inconnu :

"_Après son départ précipité de Poudlard, Salazar Serpentard, fou de chagrin d'avoir perdu ses deux amis et sa compagne (Rowena Serdaigle, voir chapitre 6: Les Unions cachées de Poudlard), laissa libre cours à sa nature de vampire, tuant des moldus et s'abreuvant de leur sang. Il perdit tous ses pouvoirs magiques et son statut d'Héritier, devenant un vampire à part entière. Descendance inconnue"_

* * *

Harry écarquilla les yeux devant le vif d'or gravé à son nom. La petite balle dorée étincelante voltigeait doucement sous la cloche de verre et les arabesques à sa surface s'enroulaient les unes autour des autres en un motif complexe qui attirait inévitablement l'œil sur le centre: _Harry James Potter_. L'écriture était magnifiquement stylisée tout en restant lisible.

- Merci, Narcissa, souffla-t-il, époustouflé.

La magnifique sorcière blonde, dont la robe blanche se confondait avec le canapé couleur neige sur lequel elle était élégamment assise, lui fit un doux sourire et tenta une nouvelle fois d'aplatir ses cheveux de jais. En vain.

Au milieu du salon entièrement blanc des Malfoy, les cheveux du garçon avaient toujours détonnés.

- Merci encore Lucius pour le balai, dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à son Nimbus 2001.

L'aristocrate hocha simplement la tête, ses doigts caressant le pommeau en ivoire de sa canne.

- Tu viens, Harry ! On va l'essayer tout de suite ! S'exclama Drago.

Le petit brun eut un sourire amusé. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Drago attendait l'anniversaire d'Harry pour qu'ils puissent faire la course, puisque le blond avait eu son balai le cinq juin.

- Hum hum.

Le toussotement de Narcissa et son sourcil levé firent rentrer la tête de son fils dans ses épaules.

- Heu... Père, Mère... Peut-on y aller ?

Lucius acquiesça :

- Allez-y, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Narcissa, n'oublie pas...

La femme le coupa d'un hochement de tête. Cela faisait presque dix ans, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude.

* * *

- Wouhou !

Harry éclata de rire en enchaînant les pirouettes avec Drago. Ils avaient beau tenter de se défier à la course, ça finissait toujours comme ça : essayer des figures qui faisaient hurler Narcissa tout en cherchant le vif d'or.

Son regard fut attiré par un éclat devant le cerisier et il fonça. Harry fila derrière le vif d'or, slalomant entre les arbres du jardin et les sculptures taillées dans les haies. Il survola le labyrinthe et descendit en piqué vers la fontaine de la roseraie, effrayant les paons qui détalaient, leurs grandes plumes blanches traînant derrière eux. Le jeune garçon tendit le bras et poussa un cri de victoire lorsque sa main se referma sur la petite balle dorée. Il se posa doucement sur le sol et se retourna pour voir Drago voler vers lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- J'ai cru que t'allais déplumer un paon...

Le brun ricana et les deux frères de cœur s'assirent sur l'herbe parfaitement entretenue, entre la mare sur laquelle dérivaient paresseusement un couple de cygne, et les plants de rosiers blancs.

Sous le soleil de fin d'été, la demeure des Malfoy était aveuglante de blancheur. Les pierres blanches immaculées de la maison brillaient doucement, s'alliant à la pureté impeccable des roses, lys, chrysanthèmes, et des différents animaux exotiques et albinos que Lucius aimait voir parader dans son jardin. En dehors de l'herbe et des arbres verts, tout était d'un blanc étincelant.

- Dobby ! Appela Drago.

Un petit elfe aux yeux verts grands comme des balles de tennis et au nez en forme de mine de crayon apparut aussitôt et s'inclina :

- Le jeune maître a appelé Dobby. Que peut faire Dobby pour le jeune maître ?

Le petit blond roula des yeux au babillage incessant et, selon lui, inutile des elfes de maison.

- Apportes-nous le goûter.

- Tout de suite, jeune maître !

L'elfe disparut pour réapparaitre quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau en argent chargés de jus de fruits dans et de petits gâteaux saupoudrés de glaçage blanc.

- Dis... commença Harry après avoir avalé son quatrième gâteau. Tu crois que je serai envoyé dans quelle maison à Poudlard ?

- Qumf ?

Harry rigola en voyant Drago prêt à s'étouffer avec son gâteau, ses joues rondes couvertes de sucre glace. Le garçon le fusilla du regard en déglutissant et s'essuya la bouche sur la manche de sa robe blanche qui était tâchée de terre au niveau des genoux et des coudes :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? Tu seras à Serpentard, évidemment ! Quoique... vu ton comportement suicidaire sur un balai, Gryffondor et ses crétins t'accueilleront à bras ouverts. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'approcher si tu as une cravate rouge et or, finit-il d'un air dédaigneux.

- Je te verrais plutôt bien à Serdaigle...

- Harry... fit Drago d'un air menaçant.

- Ça va, ça va, je sais. Tu es un Malfoy donc tu iras à Serpentard, car tous les Malfoy vont à Serpentard, singea le brun avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Les deux enfants jouèrent encore un peu avant d'aller prendre une douche et descendre dîner. En entrant dans sa chambre, Harry vit un ensemble de vêtements noirs se détacher du reste de la chambre entièrement blanche et argentée, comme le reste de la maison des Malfoy.

Un sourire éclatant apparut sur les lèvres du brun. S'il devait être bien habillé, cela voulait dire qu'_Il_ allait venir. _Il_ avait tenu sa promesse, comme chaque année.

Le brun disparut dans la salle de bain en marbre blanc et se prépara en hâte.

* * *

- Encore un peu de gâteau Harry ?

- Non merci, Narcissa.

Lucius prit une bouchée de gâteau à la noix de coco et regarda l'enfant de onze ans se tortiller sur sa chaise, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil autour de lui, comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'un démon surgisse de chaque coin d'ombre.

L'aristocrate eut un reniflement intérieur à son propre jeu de mot et but une gorgée de vin blanc en observant son protégé. Ainsi assis à côté de Drago, les différences entre les deux enfants sautaient aux yeux. Avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et sa peau hâlée, sa petite carrure nerveuse là où son propre fils était fin et délié, tout en peau pâle et en cheveux blonds ramenés en arrière, Harry Potter ressemblait de plus en plus à un intrus au sein de la famille Malfoy. Le petit canard noir au milieu des cygnes.

Dire que cela faisait déjà dix ans que l'enfant était entré chez eux. Comme le temps filait. Il avait encore l'impression que c'était hier que ses avocats suaient sang et eau contre ceux de Sirius Black pour obtenir la garde du bébé.

Harry eut une moue déçue lorsque Narcissa dit aux enfants qu'ils pouvaient sortir de table, mais il se leva sans un mot, jetant sa serviette blanche sur l'assiette en argent et filant hors de la salle à manger marmoréenne.

Le blond finit son verre et regarda les elfes débarrasser silencieusement la table en marbre, ne laissant derrière eux que deux verres d'eau-de-vie transparente et de petites mignardises en chocolat blanc.

Lucius trempa ses lèvres dans l'alcool et sortit sa montre à gousset en nacre. Le Lord ne devait plus tarder. En relevant ses yeux bleus glacés, il croisa l'air pincé de sa femme, dont les ongles immaculés tapotaient nerveusement le bras de son fauteuil recouvert d'hermine.

Le Lord fixa sa femme assez longtemps pour que celle-ci s'arrête, et soupire.

- Tu es nerveuse, dit simplement Lucius.

La blonde renifla.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, le sermonna-t-elle en allant jouer avec son collier de perles.

- Inquiète, dans ce cas.

Narcissa secoua la tête et baissa le bras pour croiser délicatement ses doigts au-dessus de son genou. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, elle finit par admettre :

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Harry va avoir onze ans, et il va entrer à Poudlard… J'ai peur que le Maître ne tente quelque chose, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Lucius ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, avant de finir son eau-de-vie d'une gorgée et de se lever, lissant élégamment le devant de sa robe ivoire.

- Même s'il le fait, nous ne pourrions pas nous intervenir. Et nous n'interviendrons pas, assena-t-il, plongeant ses yeux glacés dans ceux de sa femme.

La blonde baissa la tête et Lucius prit sa canne pour sortir de la salle à manger, avant de passer le pas de la porte, il lança par-dessus son épaule :

- N'oublie pas qu'un seul de ces deux enfants est ton fils.

Narcissa serra les dents et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans l'hermine.

Lucius ne comprenait pas.

La relation entre Harry et le Maître ne l'avait jamais dérangé, ou si c'était le cas, il ne l'avait jamais montré. Après tout, c'était le Maître qui leur avait demandé d'obtenir la garde d'Harry. Et les premières années avaient été dures : cet enfant venait dans leur maison, accaparant une attention qui n'aurait dû être dédiée qu'à Drago. Mais on ne pouvait passer dix ans avec un enfant sans s'y attacher. Harry était désormais le protégé de Lucius, et comme un fils pour Narcissa…

Elle l'avait vu grandir, elle l'avait éduqué dans les règles du Sang-Pur qu'il aurait dû être si James Potter n'avait pas épousé une Sang-de-Bourbe, elle avait tout fait pour que les gens oublient qu'il n'était qu'un Sang-mêlé. Avec les Malfoy, il avait fréquenté les plus grands aristocrates, il avait joué avec leurs enfants, prit part à leurs fêtes, il s'était fait une place.

Il était devenu le favori du Maître…

Narcissa n'avait jamais su pourquoi le Maître avait voulu Harry Potter en premier lieu, elle savait que Bellatrix, avant d'être arrêtée quelques mois après l'attaque des Londubat et la mort de James et Lily, avait reçu l'ordre de surveiller les Potter de près, mais sa sœur ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi.

Sauf que plus Harry grandissait, et plus la lady Malfoy s'inquiétait de la lueur qu'elle voyait brûler dans les yeux de son Maître.

* * *

Harry se mordilla la lèvre en entendant l'horloge de sa chambre sonner vingt-deux heures. La fine mécanique aux rouages d'argent s'enclencha, faisant avancer une petite lune peinte en bleu juste sous le chiffre « 10 », s'approchant inexorablement du « 12 » où elle se changerait en soleil, annonçant le début d'une nouvelle journée.

Mais, pour l'instant, nous étions encore le 31, et _Il _n'était toujours pas là.

Où pouvait-_Il_ bien être ? Qu'est-ce qui _Lui_ prenait tant de temps ?

Harry savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien. _Il _avait l'habitude de venir tard dans la nuit, mais _Il_ venait toujours. _Il_ n'avait encore jamais manqué un seul de ses anniversaires.

Le petit brun se renfonça alors sous les draps de son lit et ferma les yeux, se forçant à se calmer. Il se demanda quel cadeau il aurait pour ses onze ans. L'année dernière, _Il_ lui avait offert un dragon miniature. Un petit Vert Gallois dans une belle cage dorée, ne crachant que des étincelles, et volant juste assez haut pour qu'Harry et Drago sautent sur tous les meubles pour essayer de l'attraper. Malheureusement, Narcissa l'avait confisqué lorsque Drago avait eu l'idée de le glisser sous les grosses jupes à volants de Madame Parkinson. Le dragon avait mordu la Lady et faillit mettre le feu à sa robe.

Peut-être qu'il allait en avoir un autre ?

Harry sursauta en sentant une main froide caresser délicatement son front.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, chuchota le Lord au-dessus de lui, ses yeux noirs brillant d'une lueur rougeoyante dans l'obscurité.

Le petit brun eut un grand sourire et se jeta dans les bras du sorcier :

- Maître !

Le Lord eut un petit rire amusé et détacha doucement le garçon de lui.

- Tu m'as l'air bien agité. Est-ce que tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas ? Le taquina-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête, tous soucis envolés. L'homme eut un sourire en coin et fit apparaître un paquet surmonté d'un ruban noir, qu'il tendit à Harry.

Excité, l'enfant le prit et se dépêcha de l'ouvrir. Il eut une moue déçue en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de dragon, de miroir enchanté, de Bougie-à-Souhaits, ou de poussière d'étoiles. C'était un simple anneau attaché à une chaîne.

Ne faisant cas de sa réaction, le Lord prit la chaîne entre ses longs doigts, l'anneau doré se balançant doucement au bout de cette dernière. Un reflet de lune accrocha les quelques diamants incrustés ça et là dans l'épaisse masse d'or, les faisant briller comme de petits arcs-en-ciel. Le Lord l'attacha au cou d'Harry et le regarda tripoter l'anneau entre ses mains.

- Merci, marmonna le petit brun, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un anneau magique.

Harry releva curieusement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Il te protègera tout le temps que tu seras à Poudlard.

- Me protéger de quoi ?

Voldemort ignora sa question et, à la place, il prit les mains du garçon entre les siennes et plongea ses yeux dans le regard vert émeraude, le piégeant comme un serpent le ferait d'une souris.

- Harry. J'ai besoin que tu me promettes quelque chose, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce comme du miel, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui du petit brun.

Harry sentit son cœur accelérer brutalement en se voyant si près de son Maître que leur souffle se mêlaient.

- O-Ou-Oui ?

- J'ai besoin que tu me promettes de ne jamais le retirer, quoi qu'il arrive, ne l'enlève jamais. Promets.

- Je le promets, répondit immédiatement Harry, ses yeux verts remplis d'admiration levés vers le Lord.

Alors, sans même qu'il en ai conscience, l'attache de la chaîne fusionna, reliant les deux maillons d'or en un seul, empêchant quiconque de l'enlever à nouveau.

Voldemort eut un sourire satisfait.

- Bien. Maintenant allonge-toi et dis-moi tout ce qui t'es arrivé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

Naïf et ravi, le jeune garçon se recala sous la couette et se mit à babiller, repoussant le sommeil au maximum, sachant que s'il fermait les yeux, le Lord ne serait plus là lorsqu'il les rouvrirait.

* * *

- Ca a l'air d'une bague de fiançailles pour moi.

- Très drôle, Drago, dit mollement Harry en rattrapant une chocogrenouille au vol.

Les deux garçons étaient étendus en travers du lit du blond, un tas de sucreries éparpillés autour d'eux. Ils profitaient de l'absence de Narcissa, sans quoi la blonde leur aurait encore crié dessus pour manger des cochonneries en dehors des repas. Les deux enfants avaient encore le goût amer de la soupe aux choux et aux épinards dans la bouche, le prix d'une « alimentation équilibrée » comme l'appelait la Lady Malfoy.

- Je persiste à dire que le Lord t'a demandé en mariage ! Tu as dit oui au moins ?

Le brun le foudroya du regard mais même l'idiotie du blond n'était pas assez grande pour le détourner des Baguettes magiques à la réglisse et des Dragées surprises à la noix de coco.

- Harry, fais pas cette tête, tu me déprimes. Tu as vu le Lord, non ?

- Oui, soupira-t-il. Mais je ne le reverrai pas avant plusieurs mois... Surtout avec Poudlard...

Drago roula des yeux :

- T'es pas croyable, tu sais ? Tu le vois pas, t'es triste. Tu le vois, t'es toujours triste.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, marmonna Harry.

- Normal, je ne suis pas amoureux du Lord depuis... depuis quand déjà ?

Les yeux vert émeraude se perdirent dans le vague. D'aussi loin que sa jeune mémoire pouvait remonter : toujours.

Oui... Depuis qu'il était tout petit, Harry était amoureux de cet homme si gentil qui lui accordait de l'importance. Tom avait toujours été tout pour lui. Un ami, un confident... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir dès qu'il lui parlait et son souffle se coupait dès qu'ils se touchaient. C'est en sortant de la brume un peu trop insouciante de l'enfance qu'Harry avait su mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait. De l'amour.

Sauf que personne n'avait besoin de savoir ça à part lui.

Drago hoqueta lorsqu'Harry lui écrasa un oreiller sur la figure.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, crétin. C'est juste le Maître !

Le blond se dégagea et profita de ses quelques centimètres en plus pour envoyer le brun rouler jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit.

- Moi, je disais ça pour t'aider ! S'indigna Drago en prenant une sucette au sang.

- En me comparant à un Pouffsouffle ? Dédaigna Harry en fronçant le nez devant la gloutonnerie du blond.

Il avait beau savoir que les Malfoy étaient une lignée de vampires, il ne comprenait pas que Drago puisse manger ce truc immonde. Il se souvenait encore de la fois où il avait goûté. C'était absolument ignoble, avec un goût de sel et de pièces rouillées, et le plaisir évident avec lequel Drago le mangeait le dégoutait.

- Mini-vampire, souffla Harry.

- Crétin de Gryffondor, répliqua le blond. Tu préfères que je boive le tien ?

Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était faux. A la différence des vampires, les Heritiers de vampires étaient très bien acceptés dans la société puisque cela n'interferait pas dans la pureté de leur sang. Surtout que les risques qu'ils s'en prennent à quelqu'un étaient minimes puisqu'ils ne buvaient presque rien. Harry savait que le verre rempli d'un liquide étrangement épais que buvait Lucius tout les mois n'était pas du vin.

Parfois, Harry rêvait de devenir un vampire... Ou tout du moins, un Héritier. Loin de lui l'envie de perdre ses pouvoirs et devenir une créature magique. Mais avoir la beauté et le pouvoir. Pouvoir être à la hauteur de Tom. Être son égal. Pouvoir se montrer fièrement au côté de Lord Serpentard. Oui, parfois Harry rêvait d'être un vampire pour avoir une chance... Mais il se réveillait et se rappelait que les humains ne pouvaient pas se transformer en vampires... On naissait vampire, on ne le devenait pas... Le petit brun soupira et avala un crapaud à la menthe.

- Harry...

- Hmmm ?

- Arrête de déprimer !

* * *

Sirius regardait avec amusement les jumeaux Weasley faire tourner en bourrique cette pauvre Molly. Ces deux-là iraient loin. Très loin. Il sentit des doigts effleurer les siens et referma sa main sur celle de Remus.

- Ça va ?

Sirius répondit par un sourire. Les trois Maraudeurs étaient venus déjeuner chez les Weasley et le temps magnifique permettait à la famille de déjeuner dans le jardin.  
Les plats toujours aussi succulents de Molly Weasley faisaient danser les papilles et l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui régnait au Terrier mettait du baume au cœur de Sirius.  
Oui, la journée promettait d'être fabuleuse.

-...Alors, si tu tues le dragon, tu es envoyé à Gryffondor...  
-...Si tu t'enfuis, tu es à Serdaigle...  
-...Si tu parviens à convaincre l'examinateur de ne pas te faire passer, tu vas à Serpentard...  
-...Et si tu t'évanouis, tu es à Pouffsouffle !  
- C'est... C'est... n-n'importe q-quoi, balbutia le pauvre petit Ronald.

L'ancien Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de se joindre aux jumeaux en disant bravement :

- Ils ont raison Ron ! Pour ma répartition, j'ai dû faire face à un Opaloeil des Antipodes ! Je me souviens encore de ses yeux sans pupille aux reflets multicolores lorsqu'il a failli me déchiqueter !

Le rouquin blêmit avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Molly, les larmes aux yeux.  
Le trio de farceurs éclata de rire.

- Bien joué Sirius ! Dirent les jumeaux en chœur.

Le brun leur fit un sourire éclatant, ignorant le soupir de Remus.

- FRED ! GEORGES ! Quelles inepties êtes-vous allés raconter à votre frère ? Hurla Mme Weasley.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

- Gred, je crois qu'il est temps de s'éclipser.

- Je dirais même mieux, Forge ! Il est temps de s'éclipser !

Et ils se faufilèrent sous la table telles des anguilles, volant des desserts au passage.

- Je les aime bien ces deux-là, dit Peter en se resservant du rosbif. Ma chère Molly, votre cuisine est toujours aussi succulente ! S'exclama-t-il, faisant monter le rouge aux joues de la femme.

- Tu fais du charme aux femmes mariées Peter ? Ricana Sirius.

- Allons Sirius ! En voilà une idée !

Son clin d'œil enleva tout l'effet outré de ses paroles.

- Mais quel âge vous avez tout les deux ? Déplora le lycanthrope.

- Fais pas cette tête, Mumus ! Ce n'était qu'une ou deux blagues !

Peter hocha vivement la tête, faisant onduler ses cheveux blonds.

- Et puis, si Poudlard demande de garder le secret de la Répartition c'est pour faire ce genre de plaisanteries ! Dit-il en pointant sa fourchette sur le petit Ron qui allait faire sa rentrée dans trois jours.

- Tu crois qu'il sera à Gryffondor ? Demanda Remus.

- Bien sûr qu'il sera à Gryffondor !

- Oh, on ne sait jamais... Après tout je me souviens d'un petit garçon qui n'a pas voulu aller dans la bonne maison, susurra le loup-garou en regardant Sirius d'un air narquois.

Le brun fit glisser sa chaise pour se coller à Remus.

- Comment ça, pas la bonne maison ? Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Peter ignora délibérément la séance de bécotage qu'il avait sous les yeux et continua sa tirade :

- C'est vrai après tout ! C'est comme... Je ne sais pas moi ! Un Turpin qui n'est pas un Serdaigle ou... ou un Malfoy qui n'est pas à Serpentard !

Le nom devenu pratiquement tabou fit se raidir Sirius qui coupa le baiser pour se plonger dans la contemplation de son verre de vin. Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard soucieux.

- Sirius ? Tenta son amant.

- Il est censé entrer à Poudlard cette année, expliqua le Maraudeur.

Peter soupira :

- On sait Siri. Et je suis sûr qu'il sera à Gryffondor. Même les Malfoy ne peuvent pas détourner le fils de James ! Clama-t-il avec exagération pour dérider son ami.

Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un sourire las. Un "_crac_" retentissant interrompit le dîner.

- Albus ! S'exclama Arthur. Un problème ?

Le vieux Directeur, dont la robe vert émeraude brillait de mille feux sous le soleil, fit un sourire rassurant au sorcier.

- Non, mon ami. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas là pour apporter de mauvaises nouvelles.

- Alors asseyez-vous, professeur. J'allais justement apporter les éclairs au caramel.

- Ah ma chère Molly, vous savez toujours dire les mots pour mettre à l'aise ! S'exclama le mage en s'asseyant sur la chaise vide à côté de Peter et en face du couple de Gryffondors.

- Que nous vaut votre visite, Professeur ?

- En fait Arthur, c'est à Sirius que je voulais toucher un mot et... oh, Peter, ne serait-ce pas de la tarte au citron près de vous ?

Le blond étouffa son rire en passant le plat à Dumbledore. Toute la tablée vit avec amusement les yeux du sorcier briller comme ceux d'un enfant en se servant une part.  
Après avoir dégusté une première bouchée il continua :

- Comme je le disais, j'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec Sirius, je m'excuse du dérangement occasionné.

- Vous ne nous dérangez jamais Dumbledore, dit Molly en posant une assiette de pâtisseries devant lui.

- C'est fort aimable à vous, très chère.

- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? Demanda Sirius en se penchant en avant.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas immédiatement, dégustant avec un léger sourire les desserts de madame Weasley. Entre deux bouchées d'éclair, et sans même lever les yeux de son assiette, il demanda l'air de rien :

- Etiez au courant que votre frère postulait au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Regulus ? À Poudlard ? S'étrangla l'animagus.

Le Directeur hocha la tête, sa cuiller dans la bouche, faisant glousser les enfants Weasley derrière lui, et continua :

- Effectivement. Et ayant toutes les qualités requises pour ce poste et au vu de la lettre de recommandations du Premier Ministre lui-même, je l'ai engagé.

- Mais Albus ! C'est un... Il baissa la voix en jetant un coup d'oeil aux enfants. C'est un mangemort, vous le savez.

- Je le sais, Sirius, comme tout le reste de l'Ordre. Mais, du point de vue juridique et en absence de preuves, M. Black reste un homme haut placé au Ministère et tout à fait respectable selon le Ministre.

- Pourquoi s'est-il proposé, selon vous ? Demanda Arthur, l'air soucieux.

Albus soupira et reposa sa cuiller dans son assiette, pourtant encore à moitié pleine. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, ces derniers étaient lourds d'inquiètude.

- J'ai bien peur que le Lord cherche à garder un œil sur Neville qui, comme vous le savez, fait sa rentrée à Poudlard cette année.

Le silence se fit dans le petit groupe. Décidément, le petit Neville ne serait jamais tranquille.

- Comment se passe son entraînement ?

Albus tourna son regard vers Arthur et un petit sourire triste apparut au milieu de sa barbe.

- Son niveau est excellent. Le Professeur Halfeyer réussit à transformer ses exercices en jeux pour que le pauvre enfant ne se sente pas trop concerné par la Guerre. Elle et Augusta tentent de lui donner une enfance aussi normale que possible.

- Tant mieux, souffla Remus. Il en a déjà assez sur les épaules, le pauvre.

Tous hochèrent gravement la tête. Cette année ne s'annonçait pas facile.

* * *

Harry sursauta lorsque la petite vitre à l'arrière de la boutique éclata. Ollivander eu une moue déçue mais offrit un petit sourire en croisant le regard frustré d'Harry.

- Ne vous découragez pas, M. Potter. Après tout, ce n'est que la cinquième... J'ai connu des cas bien plus difficiles! Ne vous en faites pas, je connais mon travail, sourit le vieil homme en remettant la baguette en cerisier dans son étui.

Il rangea la boîte et parcourut les étagères en marmonnant. Harry pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers Narcissa. La blonde le rassura d'un léger sourire qui disparut lorsqu'Ollivander revint avec un autre étui.

- Essayez celle-ci, M. Potter.

Le brun prit la baguette et l'agita. Il ferma les yeux en entendant une des étagères se renverser. Narcissa soupira derrière lui.

- Non, non et non, marmonna le vendeur en rangeant la baguette.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs contempla l'armoire au sol un instant avant de se pencher et de prendre une des petites boîtes éparpillées par terre. Il sembla comme hésiter une seconde et scruta Harry de haut en bas avec ses yeux gris. Il finit par lui tendre la boite, murmurant :

- Pourquoi pas...

Harry prit la longue baguette sombre et ressentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Lorsqu'il l'agita, une série d'étincelles en sortit. Le sourire ravi d'Ollivander le remplit d'un étrange sentiment de fierté.

- Et bien voilà ! 30,7 cm, crin de licorne et bois d'if. Je dois avouer que j'aurais juré que vous correspondriez plus à un bois de houx, ou peut-être de cerisier… Mais après tout, qui suis-je pour questionner une baguette, rit-il doucement.

- Y-a-t-il un problème avec le bois d'if ? Demanda Narcissa en haussant un sourcil parfaitement dessiné, son ton indiquant clairement qu'elle n'admettrait qu'une seule réponse.

Ollivander se tourna vers la Lady avec un sourire indulgent, comme si elle était une enfant qui venait de poser une question particulièrement naïve. Harry mordilla sa lèvre en voyant une fine veine se mettre à pulser au niveau de la tempe de sa gardienne.

- Absolument aucun. Le bois d'if est aussi bon que tout autre, simplement les baguettes qui en sont extraites sont rares à trouver un sorcier. En fait la dernière baguette en bois d'if que j'ai vendu appartient à...

Son sourire disparu alors que ses yeux pâles et perçants parcouraient Harry.

- Enfin, peu importe. Monsieur Potter a simplement plus en lui que ce qu'on pourrait lui accorder au premier regard, voilà tout…

L'épouse Malfoy plissa les yeux mais jeta sept gallions sur le comptoir avant d'entraîner Harry vers la sortie. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle faillit rentrer en collision avec une dame aux lourdes robes vertes et au chapeau surmonté d'un... d'un vautour ?

- Tiens ! S'exclama la femme aux cheveux d'un noir profond. Narcissa Malfoy !

La blonde grinça des dents :

- Augusta Londubat...

- Que faites-vous ici ? Vous préparez une attaque ? Ricana l'autre.

- C'est une grave accusation que vous portez là, _très chère_, siffla Narcissa.

Augusta renifla de dedain.

- Évidemment, où avais-je la tête ? Toutes mes excuses. À ce propos ! Comment va votre mari ? J'ai appris qu'il avait _encore _été le sujet de certaines dénonciations... fallacieuses.

- Sornettes ! Viens Harry.

Alors que le brun s'apprêtait à suivre la femme, Augusta leur bloqua le passage. Le jeune garçon déglutit en voyant l'imposante vieille dame le fixer.

- Harry Potter... Murmura-t-elle. Son visage prit une expression sérieuse. Je portais vos parents en très haute estime.

Harry se mordit l'interieur de la joue. Il était toujours très gêné quand on lui parlait de ses parents. Après tout, il ne les avait jamais connus. Il ne savait pas qui ils étaient.

- Je suis navré d'apprendre avec qui vous avez dû passer votre enfance. Si votre parrain avait eu votre garde, tout aurait été différent, dit la femme avec amertume.

Harry releva brusquement la tête. Son parrain ?

- Il suffit, Augusta ! S'exclama Narcissa.

La blonde prit brusquement sa main et bouscula son interlocutrice pour sortir comme une furie du magasin. Le petit brun eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un garçon d'à peu près son âge, aux grands yeux bleu foncés et aux cheveux noirs, avant de se faire tirer jusqu'au glacier où Drago les attendait.

- Narcissa ! Narcissa, une seconde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? J'ai un parrain ? S'exclama l'enfant en slalomant à travers la foule.

Il grimaca lorsque sa main fut broyée dans celle de sa gardienne. La blonde se retourna vivement et planta ses yeux gris dans les siens.

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir, Harry.

- Comment ça, je n'ai pas à le savoir ? Demanda-t-il, abasourdi. Il s'agit de mon parrain ! Je croyais que personne ne voulait de moi à la mort de mes parents ! Que c'était pour ça que vous aviez obtenu ma garde !

- Ca suffit, Harry. Le sujet est clos !

- Mais non il n'est pas clos !

Narcissa raffermit sa prise sur sa main, lui arrachant un souffle de douleur.

- Si nous ne t'avons rien dit à propos de ça c'est parce que... Elle baissa le ton de sa voix. C'est parce que le Maître nous l'a interdit.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Tom ?

- Oui. Donc si tu as des questions, c'est à lui que tu devras les poser !

Elle se retourna d'un mouvement vif, faisant voler ses cheveux blonds, et l'entraîna vers Florian Fortarôme.

Tom ? C'était Tom qui avait exigé qu'on ne lui parle pas de sa famille ? Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il rester ignorant alors que des gens avaient cherché à obtenir sa garde ? _Des gens s'inquiétaient pour lui !_ Pour de vrai ! Il n'était pas un laissé-pour-compte ! Mais pourquoi son parrain n'avait-il pas eu sa garde ? Pourquoi l'avait-on confié aux Malfoy ?

Harry se gifla mentalement.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? À croire qu'il n'était pas reconnaissant envers eux de l'avoir adopté. Après tout, il ne connaissait même pas cet homme ! Si ça se trouve, il ne se serait pas aussi bien occupé de lui que l'avaient fait les Malfoy. Ils étaient si gentils avec lui. Et Drago ! Il n'aurait jamais rencontré Drago ! Son presque-frère ! Non, décidément non. Qui que soit cet homme, jamais il n'aurait pu rendre sa vie plus heureuse que celle qu'il menait aujourd'hui. Il n'avait donc rien à demander à Tom.

Le brun hocha la tête pour lui-même avant de se mettre au même niveau que Narcissa. La blonde lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui sourit en relâchant sa main. Néanmoins Harry entremêla de lui-même ses doigts au siens, agrandissant ainsi le sourire de l'aristocrate.

"Décidément non" Pensa-t-il.

* * *

Le feu brûlait dans l'âtre, seul éclairage de la pièce.

Le Lord, assis dans son fauteuil, regardait pensivement les reflets dorés de son verre de cognac.

- Entre, Regulus, dit-il au vide.

Aussitôt, une ombre entrouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la pièce avant de s'agenouiller devant son maître.

- Vous m'avez fait demander, mon Seigneur ?

- Tu fais ton entrée à Poudlard demain.

- C'est exact maître...

- Bien... Le vieux fou s'attend surement à ce que tu surveilles Londubat. Il sera attentif aux moindres de tes gestes et à la moindre de tes pensées. Ne laisse donc jamais tomber ton bouclier ! Garde un œil sur leur prétendu sauveur. Ne tente pas de duper Dumbledore, cela serait inutile.

- Bien, mon Seigneur, dit humblement l'homme.

- Ah et, Regulus... Je veux que tu fasses attention à Harry.

- Harry Potter ? S'étonna le brun.

- Oui... Mais sois discret. Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore fasse un quelconque lien entre lui et moi. C'est là ta première mission. Il ne doit _rien _lui arriver.

- Il sera fait selon vos ordres, Maître.

- Bien.

Alors que le Mangemort s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, il demanda :

- Si je puis me permettre, mon Lord... Il y a un étrange phénomène à Poudlard qui empêche les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal d'assurer leur poste plus d'une année... Il serait donc envisageable de trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer l'année prochaine.

Voldemort eu un sourire amusé.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Regulus. Je suis parfaitement au courant de cette malédiction qui touche le siège du professeur de Défense... puisque c'est moi qui l'ai lancée.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux mais quitta la pièce sans poser de questions.

Tom se renfonça dans son siège en buvant une gorgée d'alcool, satisfait.

* * *

Harry tenta de ne rien montrer de son émerveillement devant le château de Poudlard.  
Peine perdue. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant Drago regarder les escaliers mouvants avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Surprenant son expression, le blond reprit une attitude plus blasée mais ses joues rougirent d'avoir été surpris.

Leur groupe fut stoppé devant d'immenses portes où le Professeur McGonagall leur demanda d'attendre après leur avoir expliqué le système des maisons.

Tous en profitèrent pour se dévisager les uns les autres. Harry sentit une petite main frôler la sienne et il se retourna pour sourire à Pansy. Pansy Parkinson était une petite brunette pas particulièrement jolie qui était désespérément amoureuse de Drago. Mais c'était également une amie avec qui il avait partagé de nombreux moments. Tout comme Blaise Zabini ou encore les inséparables Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

- Vous avez vu ? Chuchota Pansy. Londubat est là.

Immédiatement, le petit groupe se tourna vers le fond. Harry scruta les visages des autres élèves sans qu'aucun ne détonne particulièrement. Il n'avait jamais vu le Sauveur que dans des photos de journal ou, quelques jours auparavant, derrière sa grand-mère chez Ollivander.

- Là-bas, près du rouquin, souffla-t-elle en se pressant contre Drago qui recula en fronçant le nez.

- Un Weasley, maugréa-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Lucius se plaignait souvent d'Arthur Weasley et ne cessait de répéter que l'homme entravait son travail au Ministère et cherchait à se faire bien voir des plus hauts. « Arriviste traître-à-son-sang », pouvait-il presque entendre Lord Malfoy vitupérer à son oreille.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller lui parler, proposa Pansy, les joues encore roses d'avoir été rejetée une nouvelle fois par le blond. Lui proposer d'avoir de meilleures _relations._

En disant cela, la brune releva le nez bien haut, comme sa mère.

Drago sembla considérer la proposition avant qu'un sourire rusé ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres.

- Bonne idée, dit-il, faisant à nouveau rougir la brune, de plaisir cette fois.

Mais alors que le blond faisait un pas en avant, le Professeur McGonagall revint à ce moment là et leur demanda de les suivre.

Aussitôt, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à une gigantesque salle séparée de quatre tables toutes aussi longues et toutes aussi occupées les unes que les autres.

Le plafond enchanté fit apparaître des étoiles dans les yeux du petit brun et le groupe avança jusque devant la grande table des professeurs, qui faisait face aux quatre autres. McGonagall leur demanda de s'arrêter et un long silence tomba sur la salle. Harry crut tout d'abord que le Directeur allait faire un discours, mais il vit ensuite que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur un vieux chapeau rapiécé posé sur un tabouret. Il crut avoir la berlue lorsque le vieux chapeau se mit à bouger. Au vu du froncement de nez de Drago, sa vue était tout à fait correcte.

Il sursauta lorsque... le chapeau parlait ?

_*Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_  
_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_  
_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échappe, rien ne m'arrête_  
_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_ _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, _

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_  
_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_  
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_*

Harry cligna des yeux. C'était une plaisanterie au moins ?

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Abbot, Hannah !

Une petite fille blonde et rondelette s'avança timidement jusqu'au professeur.

- POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria le Choixpeau après un instant.

La table de droite résonna en applaudissements.

Après cela, les noms s'enchaînaient. Crabbe et Goyle arrivèrent à Serpentard tous les deux. Un nom fit brusquement tomber le silence dans la salle.

- Londubat, Neville !

Harry, comme tous les autres autour de lui, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir un garçon de taille moyenne aux cheveux noirs s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Le long des quatre tables, certains élèves se levaient pour mieux observer le Survivant, donc la moitié du visage était maintenant cachée par le Choixpeau, et des murmures envahirent la salle, se changeant rapidement en paroles plus bruyantes. Severus Rogue, qu'Harry reconnu car il était le parrain de Drago et un ami de Lucius, jeta un regard foudroyant à plusieurs élèves et le calme retomba aussitôt. C'était long. Le choix devait être dur à faire...

- GRYFFONDOR! Hurla finalement le chapeau.

La table la plus à droite éclata soudain en applaudissements et en exclamations, scandant le nom du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Même des personnes d'autres maisons applaudissaient. A côté de lui, Drago secoua la tête en reniflant.

- On a bien fait de ne pas aller lui parler, lui souffla-t-il d'un air dégoûté en regardant Londubat faire son chemin à travers la table, serrant des mains et recevant des tapes dans le dos.

La Répartition poursuivit son cours et Harry rit doucement en voyant le chapeau effleurer à peine la tête de Drago pour faire son choix. Ainsi donc c'était vrai. Tout les Malfoy allaient à Serpentard.  
Lorsque vint le temps des P, ils n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine à attendre. Il eut un sourire en voyant Pansy arriver à Serpentard. Il vit la brune se coller presque instantanément à Drago mais le blond la repoussa et laissa un espace entre eux deux sur le banc. Il fit un signe de tête au brun, lui indiquant qu'il lui réservait cette place.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Potter, Harry !

Le petit brun prit une longue respiration avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret, le chapeau tombant sur ses yeux.

- _Tiens, tiens_, dit une petite voix à son oreille. _Voilà qui est intéressant, très intéressant. Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas eu quelqu'un comme toi. Dis-moi, tu as des pensées emmêlées, très emmêlées… Ah. Oh. Je vois, elles ne sont pas emmêlées, juste cachées. Oh, et bien, si tu crois que c'est la première fois qu'on essaye de me duper. Mais le Choixpeau voit tout,_ ricana-t-il avant de se reprendre._ Bon, presque tout, mais ce sera bien assez. Alors, voyons voir… Hmmm... Je vois des qualités intellectuelles… mais pas assez de sérieux pour Serdaigle… Ah beaucoup de loyauté, et de dévotion… Mais de la vanité aussi. _Harry s'offusqua et se demanda qui était ce chapeau pour lui dire ce genre de chose. _Je ne suis pas un chapeau, je suis LE Choixpeau_, s'indigna-t-il. Harry renifla et se demanda qui avait de la vanité, maintenant. _Tssssk, définitivement pas un Poufsouffle. Serpentard sûrement. Il y a ce qu'il faut : orgueil, détermination… Hmm… Mais je vois aussi du courage… Beaucoup de courage… Trop de courage. Definitivement trop de courage. Il ne reste donc que… _

_- GRYFFONDOR ! _Rugit le Choixpeau.

*tiré de Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers.

**To be continued...**


	3. Time is running out

**Titre: **Hystéria

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/TJ, DM/BZ...

**Résumé:** /

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Lecteur! Toi qui aime les Tom/Harry sirupeux et dégoulinant de guimauve... PASSE TON CHEMIN!

Ch. 2:

_-Gryffondor! Hurla le Choixpeau_.

Harry écarquilla brièvement les yeux. Un peu perdu, il se leva du tabouret et se dirigea vers la table où les élèves applaudissaient. La table des Rouge et Or.  
Ne sachant pas trop où s'asseoir, il lança un regard timide vers une fille aux cheveux broussailleux. Il fut rassurer par le sourire un peu chevalin que lui adressa la fillette.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, dit-elle en lui tendant la main une fois qu'il fut assis.

- Harry Potter.

- C'est génial qu'on soit à Gryffondor. Même si j'aurais préférée être à Serdaigle. Après tout c'est la maison où on apprend le plus. J'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard que...

La brune commenca alors un monologue sur les Fondateurs qu'Harry tenta de suivre, en vain. Elle fut pourtant interrompue par le discours du Directeur. Il était grand, mince et très vieux, à en juger par la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et de sa barbe qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe, d'une cape violette qui balayait le sol et chaussé de bottes à hauts talons munies de boucles. Ses yeux bleus et brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et son long nez crochu donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois.

-Bonsoir à tous ! Je n'aurais que quelques mots à vous dire avant le dîner. Les voici : Gradubes, Citron, Chanfrein et Truelle. Sur ce... Bon appétit !

Harry en resta comme deux ronds de flans mais se ressaisit vite lorsque la nourriture apparut dans les plats or.

"Les elfes de maison" devina-t-il.

Alors qu'il se servait des pommes de terre avec plaisir, les premières années se mirent à se présenter.

- Moi je suis moitié-moitié, dit un petit garçon aux cheveux d'un savant mélange de brun, blond et roux. Mon père est un moldu et ma mère une sorcière. Elle a attendu le mariage pour lui dire. Ça lui a fait un de ces chocs !

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Harry. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment qu'on veuille se marier avec des moldus... Après tout, leur monde était si différent du leur. Il était beaucoup plus simple de se marier entre sorciers.

- Excuse-moi.

Harry releva la tête pour croiser le regard océan de Neville Londubat. Il rougit en jetant un coup d'œil à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair que dévoilait une mèche de cheveux noirs.

- Je crois qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés, chez Ollivander...

- Heu...oui.

Le brun lui fit un sourire.

- Neville, se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main.

- Harry.

L'enfant aux yeux verts jeta un coup d'oeil vers le garçon aux cheveux roux à côté de Neville.

- Oh et voici Ronald Weasley, un ami.

Harry tendit sa main et un frisson de honte le parcourut lorsque Ron la regarda d'un air méfiant.

- C'est toi qui a été élevé par les Malfoy, demanda-t-il d'un air revêche.

Le petit brun sentit son sourcil droit frémir alors que son visage se fermait en une expression glacial. Il baissa sa main.

- Ça te pose un problème ?

Weasley rougit sous le ton froid et coupant.

- Ouais... À se demander ce que tu fous à Gryffondor...

- Ron! S'indigna Neville.

- Je ne vois pas trop le rapport, intervint Hermione en voyant son camarade en mauvaise position.

Ce Harry avait l'air gentil. Pourquoi cet idiot l'agressait-il ?

- Tous les Malfoy ont toujours été à Serpentard. Toi aussi t'aurais dû y être, comme tous les sorciers qui ont mal tourné...

- Cette remarque est imbécile en plus d'être sans intêret, le coupa-t-elle. La maison Serpentard représente la persévérance et la ruse. Aucun rapport avec une quelconque délinquance. Si c'est pour dire des choses pareilles, tu ferais mieux de te taire, finit-elle d'un ton particulièrement hautain.

Les oreilles de Weasley semblèrent se confondre avec ses cheveux alors que Neville le calmait d'une pression sur le bras.

Harry remercia Hermione d'un clin d'œil. Même s'il avait de bonnes piques cinglantes en réserve, ça faisait toujours plaisir d'être défendu.

- Alors... Tu es pressée de commencer les cours, Hermione ? Lui demanda-t-il en se resservant du steak.

Il eut un sourire en voyant l'air extatique de la jeune fille. Il l'avait bien cernée. Future première de la classe, Harry avait l'impression qu'on pouvait déjà lui réserver une table à la bibliothèque...

- Oh oui ! Surtout la Métamorphose ! Ça doit être passionnant de changer une chose en une autre !

Un garçon roux à l'insigne de préfetet qui semblait être le frère de Weasley, se tourna vers elle.

- Tu sais au début vous ne ferez pas des choses très compliquées. Changer une allumette en aiguille par exemple...

La brune eut une moue déçue mais se reprit bien vite.

- C'est toujours un début ! Et toi Harry ? Quelle matière te plairait le plus ?

- Heu...Sortilège, je suppose.

Il s'amusa des yeux brillants d'Hermione. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le dîner à parler des cours avec Percy Weasley. Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la Salle.

-Maintenant que nous avons tous le ventre plein, j'aimerais revenir sur quelques points du règlement. Les premières années doivent savoir que la forêt entourant l'école est, comme son nom l'indique, strictement interdite à tous les élèves, maisons et années confondues. M. Rusard, notre concierge, vous rappelle qu'il est également interdit d'utiliser la magie en dehors des cours. Les sélections de Quidditch sont ouvertes à tous les élèves à partir de la seconde année. Ceux qui voudront participer devront s'adresser à Mme Bibine, notre professeur de vol. Enfin je vous avertis que l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est rigoureusement interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

De maigres éclats de rire retentirent ça et là mais Harry fronçat les sourcils, tout comme la plupart des élèves.

-Et maintenant, avant d'aller tous nous reposer, chantons l'hymne de Poudlard ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

"Cet homme est fou" pensa-t-il alors que toute l'école se mettait à hurler en un parfait désaccord musical.

* * *

Harry se dirigea vers son cours de potion en silence. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il avait commencé les cours.

Après le dîner, il avait réussi à croiser Drago en sortant de la Grande Salle. Ce dernier lui avait assené une forte tape à l'arrière de la tape en murmurant :

- T'aurais pas pu arriver à Serpentard, Gryffon stupide ?

Il avait éclaté d'un grand rire en souhaitant une bonne nuit au blond. Il avait ensuite vu la chaleureuse Salle Commune de Gryffondor et partageait son dortoir avec Neville, Weasley, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Les deux derniers avaient l'air de parfaits bout-en-trains, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Harry.

Néanmoins, c'est avec la studieuse Hermione Granger qu'il avait le plus d'affinités. La jeune fille était une née-moldue, ce qui avait froncé le nez d'Harry mais il s'était habitué. Elle, au moins, semblait mériter cet héritage magique qui n'aurait pas dû être le sien. Elle travaillait avec acharnement plutôt que de profiter outrageusement de ce cadeau volé comme le faisaient les autres. Pour cela il la respectait. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment à sa place alors elle faisait tout pour s'en tailler une. Il savait que la majorité des sorciers né-moldus cherchait simplement la protection du Ministère, se cachant dans les jupes d'une bande d'incompétents qui protégeait ces flemmards.

Sur ce point, Drago et Harry avaient des divergence d'opinion. Le blond restait campé sur ses positions, pour lui tous les Sangs-de-Bourbes étaient pareils. Des incapables. Pour Harry, ils leur fallait se montrer dignes de recevoir des pouvoirs magiques qu'ils n'auraient pas dû avoir.

Des divergences d'opinions donc...

- Entrez. En silence !

Le brun se demanda distraitement pourquoi Rogue ajoutait toujours ça alors que tous se taisaient dès qu'ils approchaient des cachots...

Harry connaissait déjà Severus Rogue. C'était le parrain de Drago et il était de ce fait convié à de nombreux dîners. Néanmoins, Harry pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de conversations qu'ils avaient échangées. Il respectait le génie du potionniste mais leur relation s'arrêtait là.

Il se mit comme d'habitude à côté d'Hermione qui restait sa plus fidèle amie chez les Gryffondors. Neville Londubat était aussi gentil avec lui mais ses rencontres avec Weasley étaient toujours... houleuses.

Cette espèce de minable le jugeait de haut alors qu'il n'avait rien de mieux que lui... Il devrait en parler à Drago, tiens ! On verrait comment il survivrait avec eux deux sur le dos. Déjà qu'il écumait de rage à la moindre petite pique... Aucun self-contrôle !  
Harry soupira lorsque le professeur leur dit d'étiqueter leur fiole. Sa potion était pas mal du tout. Un peu trop clair pour une sixième étape mais bon... Il ne pouvait pas être aussi bon en potions qu'Hermione ou Drago. Lui préférait largement les sortilèges ! Le professeur Flitwick était vraiment talentueux et avait un sens de la pédagogie qui ravissait Harry, même s'il manquait cruellement d'autorité.

- Doux Merlin ! J'ai cru que ça n'en finirait jamais ! S'exclama Neville au centre du groupe de première année rouge et or.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu as contre Rogue...

- Hein ? Mais enfin... Hermione ! Tu as vu comment il t'ignore à chaque fois que tu lèves la main ! S'écria Weasley.

- Oui bon... Il n'est pas très facile. Mais ses cours sont très intéressants, et c'est le plus important !

Weasley et Neville échangèrent un regard avant de dire en choeur :

- Elle est folle !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Se rebiffa-t-elle. Après tout, Neville, tu provoques délibérément Rogue !

- C'est normal ! Tu as vu comment il m'a traité au premier cours ? Un véritable interrogatoire !

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres cerises d'Harry alors qu'il allongeait son pas jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch pour le cours de vol.

* * *

Les jours s'égrénaient avec monotonie à Poudlard. Une journée typique commençait par le réveil. Harry était toujours le premier debout. Il faisait sa toilette tranquillement puis réveillait Neville et Seamus qui eux-même se chargeaient de réveiller Dean et Ronald. Ensuite il s'habillait (son uniforme parfaitement lisse faisait toujours désordre dans ceux, froissés, des autres Gryffondors) puis il descendait déjeuner avec Hermione. Il recevait, comme toujours, le hibou chargé de friandises de Narcissa et échangait, comme toujours, un sourire complice avec Drago.

Hermione passait de plus en plus de temps avec Neville et Ronald malgré les caractères de feu du roux et de la jeune fille. C'est donc avec Parvati, qu'il avait eu l'agréable surprise de retrouver à Gryffondor, qu'il discutait parfois.

Padma et Parvati Patil était parfois présentes aux réceptions des Sangs-Purs et elles étaient toutes deux très amies avec Pansy. Bien qu'il trouvait la conversation de Lavande Brown parfois très...légère, il s'y habituait. Mais surtout, dès qu'Harry avait un moment de libre, c'était avec les Serpentards qu'il le passait.

Après les dix premières minutes à se faire charrier sur le fait d'être un "lion" ils plaisantaient tous avec plaisir et il avait même réussit à amener les jumelles Patil une ou deux fois avec lui.

Le petit air innocent d'Harry et sa compagnie surtout féminine lui valut bien des blagues vaseuses mais, au final, il s'était très vite fait aimer de sa maison et ses piques acérées, digne héritage des Malfoy, en faisaient taire plus d'un.

C'est donc une année fort tranquille qui passait.

Ses notes étaient bonnes, voir très bonnes, et Lucius et Narcissa était contents de lui.  
Les congés d'Halloween arrivèrent à une vitesse affolante, ammenant avec eux les premiers vrais examens sorciers. Il révisait le plus souvent avec Hermione, parfois avec Drago, lorsque le blond avait du temps libre ou tout simplement en Salle Commune avec Neville et Ronald. Il appréciait vraiment Neville. C'était un garçon charismatique et très souriant qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Même s'il était parfois un peu trop enflammé à vouloir défendre son prochain.

Le Survivant en action, comme se moquait Drago. Seulement, la compagnie de Ronald devenait des plus agaçantes. Aujourd'hui encore il s'était tellement moqué d'Hermione que la jeune fille n'était pas apparue au dîner.

Néanmoins, s'il y a avait bien une chose qui gênait Harry, c'était le regard du professeur Dumbledore sur lui. Comme maintenant. Le vieux Directeur semblait le scanner de ses yeux bleus, le fixant intensément tout en buvant sa coupe dorée. À chaque fois, Harry sentait l'anneau de Tom le chauffer un peu, ce n'était pas désagréable, plutôt rassurant... Comme si Tom était à côté de lui pour le protéger de ces yeux qui semblait tout voir...

Tom... L'homme manquait beaucoup à Harry. Il avait lourdement hésité à lui envoyer une lettre mais il avait finalement renoncé. Il devait être très occupé...

Le petit brun espérait le voir pendant les vacances. Peut-être que ça ne gênerait pas trop Tom qu'il ait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Lui qui descendait de Serpentard...  
Harry sortit de ses pensées à l'arrivée du courrier.

La Gazette se posa près de lui et il donna une mornille à l'oiseau avant que celui-ci ne s'envole, remplacé par le hibou Grand Duc de Narcissa qui lui apportait son lot de friandises. Il jetat un œil distrait sur le journal en ouvrant un paquet de Chocoballes.

"**Une nouvelle attaque des sbires de Vous-Savez-Qui dans un village moldu. Les aurors dépassés ?**"

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. Évidemment, il connaissait Voldemort... Quel sorcier d'Angleterre ne le connaissait pas ? Et autant dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il savait que ses parents avaient été tués lors d'un raid de mangemorts. C'est donc avec une certaine amertume qu'il voyait les actions de cet homme se succéder dans les journaux... Une espèce de tyran qui voulait tuer le plus de moldus possible avant de les asservir et de prendre le contrôle de la société sorcière. Un malade...

Harry n'était pas naïf. Il savait parfaitement que Lucius était soupçonné d'être un mangemort mais il préférait ne pas s'y attarder. Le maître de la maison Malfoy, cet homme si distingué et aristocratique jusqu'au bout des ongles, tuant et massacrant des moldus ? Harry l'y voyait mal. Que Lucius ait des pensées un peu extrémistes ça ne l'étonnait pas. Mais qu'il soit un mangemort franchement... Ça lui semblait peu probable.

Terminant son assiette, Harry se leva de table et descendit dans les cachots. Il tourna deux fois à droite, trois fois à gauche, s'enfonçant dans les entrailles du château et arriva devant le mur qui protégeait l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Il sortit sa baguette et tapota les pierres grises, de petites étincelles s'échappant à chaque impact. Deux tapotements courts, cinq longs.

Presque aussitôt, un Serpentard d'environ troisième année lui ouvrit. Il le laissa entrer sans un mot.

Être le pupille des Malfoy lui conférait un certain respect chez les verts et argents. Harry ignorait que sa bouille d'ange et son humour mordant avait plus conquis les serpents que ses protecteurs.

-Hey Harry !

Le brun eut un sourire en se dirigeant vers Drago, Blaise, Pansy, Greg et Vinc' attablés à l'un des longs meubles de bois sombres qui décoraient la froide Salle Commune, illuminée de lampes verdâtres.

- Vous révisez quoi ?

- Métamorphose et Pansy, Histoire de la Magie. Elle est passionnée comme tu peux t'en douter! Ironisa le blond.

- J'ai toujours su qu'elle avait un faible pour Binns ! Ça doit être sa magnifique barbe ! Susurra Harry en battant des cils.

- Ou son crane chauve ! Renchérit Blaise.

- Ou son style vestimentaire, ricana Goyle.

- Oh ça va hein ! Vous avez pas un peu fini de vous foutre de moi ? Binns n'est certainement pas mon genre !

- Oh, voyez-vous ça...

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard de connivence et Pansy sentit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Ces deux-là étaient infernaux !

-Et c'est qui ton genre ? Bumblebee ?

Le petit groupe éclata de rire devant le surnom qu'ils avaient donné au vieux Directeur.

La jeune brune renifla de dédain.

- Si tu veux tout savoir mon cher Harry, mon genre se porterait plus vers le professeur Black. Il est si craquant, soupira-t-elle en mordillant sa plume.

Vincent fit semblant de vomir alors que Blaise imitait Pansy, la bouche en coeur.

- Je me disais bien que ton attention en cours de Défense n'était pas normale ! S'exclama Drago.

- Crétin !

Après un nouveau fou rire, Harry sortit son devoir de métamorphose et se joignit aux révisions.

* * *

Le brun soupira de soulagement en mettant un point final à sa dissertation de Sortilège.

Trois rouleaux. Il était extrêmement satisfait de son travail. Il avait déjà passé la pratique avec succès, maintenant la théorie était aussi dans la poche ! Il se leva et alla donner les parchemins au Professeur Flitwick, qui lui fit un sourire joyeux. Il était dans les derniers à sortir de la Salle. Il vit Hermione relire une dernière fois son devoir avant de se lever également. Il attendit la jeune fille devant la porte de la Salle d'Examens et lui fit un clin d'œil lorsqu'elle sortit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis pour la question sur le Wingardium Leviosa ? S'enquit-elle nerveusement.

-La même chose que toi, je suppose.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant qu'Harry ne demande :

- Alors, tu reste pour les vacances ? Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Neville et Ron restent aussi...Je ne serais pas seule.

Depuis que le roux avait présenté ses excuses à la jeune fille, celle-ci s'entendait beaucoup mieux avec les deux Gryffondors.

- Très bien , on se revoit à la rentrée dans ce cas !

Hermione hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue. Harry monta les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir où il dit au revoir aux garçons avant de descendre sa valise. Il retrouva Drago, sa valise également à ses pieds, devant le portail de l'école.

- On y va ? Dit le blond.

- On peut y aller, sourit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Comme il était content de rentrer au Manoir ! Ils attendirent Pansy et Blaise, qui rentraient pour les vacances eux aussi et, une fois réunis, ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers des calèches enchantées pour avancer seule.

Narcissa l'avait informé qu'ils passeraient les vacances à Portsmouth cette année. Les Malefoy possédaient un splendide trois-mâts enchanté baptisé _Lady Grace_, qui leur servait de résidence dans la ville portuaire. Harry n'y était allé que deux fois mais il semblerait qu'il soit revenu à la mode de passer ses vacances dans les navires.

Le brun imaginait très bien Narcissa se moquer d'une de ses amis de Sang-Pur qui avait réussi à convaincre son mari de vendre leur bateau car c'était devenu out. La blonde pouvait être diabolique quand elle le voulait.

Une fois confortablement installés dans le Poudlard Express, les enfants se mirent à parler de leurs futures vacances en s'échangeant des sucreries.

- On se retrouvera à Portsmouth, dit Blaise en grignotant une Baguette Réglisse. Ma mère a le _Victoria_.

- C'est trop injuste ! Quand je pense que moi, je vais être seule dans le Douvres... Si au moins, Greg ou Vincent étaient venus avec moi...Soupira Pansy en mâchant un Ballongomme du Bullard.

- T'en fait pas Pans', on t'écrira... Si on a le temps !

La brune fusilla Drago du regard. Celui-ci l'ignora royalement, trop occupé qu'il était à trier ses Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Automatiquement, il donna ceux à la noix de coco et à la marmelade à Harry qui, lui-même, lui donnait ceux au chocolat, au café et à la fraise.

- Plus sérieusement, dit le métisse, faut qu'on se voie les gars ! Le nouveau compagnon de ma mère me court sur la mandragore !

Mrs Zabini avait effectivement l'habitude trouver des compagnons à la bourse plus grosse que l'intelligence, et ses veuvages répétés étaient devenus célèbres chez les Sangs-Purs.

Harry avait même entendu un jour une sorcière se moquer de Mrs Zabini en citant une affaire louche comme: "Digne de cette chère Honoria !"

Le brun n'avait rien contre Mrs Zabini. C'était une femme élégante et distinguée, à la silhouette féline et aux cours cheveux noirs, dotée d'un sens de l'humour étonnamment développée et d'une malice qui ravissait Harry quand il était plus jeune.

- À mon avis, Narcissa ne verra pas d'inconvénients à ce que tu viennes prendre le goûter avec nous de temps en temps, commença Harry. Sans compter, le Gryffondor prit un air théatral, qu'il faut absolument que l'on fasse ce si difficile devoir de Métamorphose que McGonagall nous as donné... Tu sais... Celui qu'on doit faire à deux ?

Blaise eut une sourire rusé devant l'apparition soudaine de ce devoir de Métamorphose inexistant qui allait pourtant devenir très utile.

- Évidemment que je m'en souviens. Et bien entendu, il porte sur un livre que seuls les Malfoy possèdent... N'est-ce pas ?

- Bien entendu !

- Et il ose se dire Gryffondor, marmonna Drago.

- Je suis un Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles...

- Oui ! On voit ça à tes fréquentations ! Ricana Pans'. Franchement... Le miséreux, le Survivant et une Sang-de-bourbe croisé d'une encyclopédie... Tu aurais pu faire mieux Harry, franchement !

- On en a assez parlé je crois, et Neville est très gentil !

- C'est surtout un crétin...

- C'est marrant Dray, il dit la même chose de toi...

- Quoi ? S'étouffa le blond. Et tu le laisses dire ça ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Toi, tu ne te gênes pas pour l'insulter...

- Mais... Moi je suis ton frère ! T'es censé me défendre !

- Vraiment ? Dit le brun en inspectant ses ongles.

- Laisse tomber Drago. Harry n'est qu'un sale traître, susurra Blaise.

Le blond signifia son accord en reniflant de dédain et en glissant le plus possible sur la banquette pour s'éloigner de ce faux-frère. Le reste du voyage se passa dans une ambiance conviviale saupoudrée de sucreries en tout genres.

Une fois arrivés à la gare King's Cross, Harry et Drago saluèrent Blaise et Pansy avant de se diriger vers Narcissa Malfoy qui était venu les chercher. La blonde les serra délicatement dans ses bras et les entraîna vers la Salle des Arrivées et des Départs. Une grande salle près de la voie 6 et 1/2, composée de grandes cheminées où des sorciers allaient et venaient avec leurs lourds bagages.

Harry rentra dans les flammes vert émeraudes et atterrit directement dans le salon des Malfoy.

Il se secoua les cheveux et s'épousseta rapidement avant de saluer Lucius.

- Va prendre une douche Harry, nous partons pour Portsmouth dans une heure, j'ai un rendez-vous important là-bas.

Le brun hocha la tête et monta dans sa chambre pour se nettoyer et se changer.

Une heure plus tard, il était à bord du _Lady Grace_.

Le magnifique bateau était enchanté pour que la cale contienne un salon, six chambre, cinq salle de bains, une salle à manger, une cuisine et un bureau pour Lucius.

Le salon était sans conteste la plus grande pièce de la cale, vu qu'il faisait également pièce à vivre (le summum du chic lorsque le navire avait été construit) et Narcissa l'avait fait redécorer avant leur arrivée pour correspondre aux exigences toujours plus absurdes de la mode. Heureusement que la dame avait bon goût !

Les murs calfeutrés de papier peint à rayures sombre et le sol recouvert de tapis persans de formes diverses donnaient une atmosphère très cosy à la pièce seulement éclairée par la grande cheminée et quelques bougeoirs de-ci, de-là. Des Chesterfields en cuir clouté éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce semblaient vous susurrer de vous enfoncer dans leurs coussins douillets tandis que des tables et des commodes en acajou au plateau de marbre veiné exposaient fièrement des compositions florales, des figurines de porcelaine chic, des chandeliers finement gravés ou des horloges à bascules. Un gigantesque buffet de l'époque victorienne laissait voir un service à thé décoré de motifs floraux somptueux et la broderie anglaise semblait faire bataille avec le velours pour avoir la dominance dans la pièce. Des miroirs richement ouvragés côtoyaient des tableaux de style romantique et une bibliothèque en noyer dévoilait des livres relié de cuir et d'or.

Une vraie merveille Anglaise que le _Lady Grace_.

- Les enfants, Lucius a des affaire à régler et je dois rendre visite à Mrs Wilks et à Anthonia Warrington. Soyez sages en attendant. Harry tes affaires sont dans la chambre Orientale, Drago les tiennes sont dans la chambre Égyptienne. Dites aux elfes de maisons ce que vous voulez pour le dîner, c'est vous qui choisissez ce soir.

Elle embrassa les deux garçons sur la joue et monta sur le pont au bras de Lucius.  
Harry et Drago n'en croyaient pas leur chance. Ils étaient seuls pouvaient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient jusqu'au dîner !

Avec un sourire complice ils se mirent à courir dans tout l'appartement avant de finir dans la chambre de Drago, une bataille d'oreillers à l'effigie des Dieux égyptiens s'était déclarée.

* * *

Harry, Blaise et Drago s'effondrèrent d'un même mouvement sur le lit du blond, haletants. Ils avaient passé la journée à courir dans le port en jouant et ils étaient épuisés. Cela faisait déjà près d'une semaine et demie qu'ils étaient à Portsmouth. Le "devoir" de Métamorphose avait été bouclé hier. Seul inconvénient, un soir Lucius était venu voir où ils en étaient et ils avaient dû écrire un demi-parchemin ce soir-là pour donner le change. La potion avait été dure à avaler mais ils avaient réussi à convaincre Honoria et Narcissa de laisser Blaise dormir ici et ils avaient passés une excellente soirée à se raconter des histoires d'horreur où les terribles Serpentards mangeaient les stupides et naïfs Gryffondors.

- J'aurais jamais la force d'aller jusqu'au paquet de Chocogrenouilles, gémit Blaise.

Le dit-paquet se trouvait l'un des meubles couleur sable de la chambre Égyptienne.

La chambre de Drago était vraiment très jolie. Le sol était enchanté pour ressembler à une plaine sableuse et les murs étaient recouverts d'une longue fresque égyptienne paraissant faite sur du papyrus. Le lit à baldaquin avait des colonnes peintes de couleurs vives pour représenter des canaux sur le Nil, et les rideaux était en soie dorée. Des statuettes de Rhâ, Atoum et Keprîh, les dieux du Soleil levant et couchant et des poufs couleur miel donnaient l'impression de se retrouver à l'intérieur d'une pyramide. Narcissa avait vraiment fait du bon travail.

Mais c'est vrai que le paquet de Chocogrenouilles paraissait trèèès loin.

- Blaise va le chercher, ordonna Drago.

- Drago, trouve-toi un chien, répliqua le métisse.

- Harry va le chercher, re-tenta le blond.

- Drago, va te faire foutre.

Celui-ci soupira. Au moins il aurait essayé... Sans compter que c'était lui qui avait apprit ce genre de mots à Harry dans le dos de ses parents. Ils sursautèrent lorsque Narcissa entrat brutalement dans la chambre, la porte claquant contre le mur.

- Harry, tu n'es toujours pas prêt ? S'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

- Heu... Non... Pourquoi ? Je vais quelque part ?

La blonde lança un rapide coup d'œil à Blaise.

- Non, mais tu as de la visite ! Dépêche-toi, cela fait une heure que j'ai dit à Poky de te préparer des vêtements, je pensais que tu étais dans ta chambre ! Allez, plus vite !

Harry cligna des yeux. De la visite ? Qui pouvait lui rendre visite à lui seulem... Les yeux du petit brun s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il sautait hors du lit pour courir vers sa chambre.

Il s'attarda à peine sur les voilages turquoises qui séparaient le coin salon cramoisi et le lit ocre, les tapis bébères superposés ou les appliques de fer forgé qui dégageaient une douce lumière dorée ou même du splendide vitrail rouge orangée incrusté dans le mur d'ébène. Tout ce qui lui importait en cet instant, c'était de prendre sa douche le plus rapidement possible pour enfiler la chemise de satin noir et le pantalon ajusté qui allait avec. Tom venait ! Tom allait venir lui rendre visite ! Et lui qui n'était toujours pas prêt !

Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry était habillé et lavé, ses cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés goûtaient sur la chemise sur mesure mais il était trop occupé à tourner en rond pour s'en rendre compte.

Et si Tom lui en voulait d'être arrivé à Gryffondor ? S'il le laissait après ça ? S'il avait fait quelque chose qui ne lui satisfaisait pas ? Doux Merlin ! Et si Lucius lui avait dit qu'il était devenu ami avec des nés-moldus ? Merlin, Merlin, Merlin... Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide !

-Pourquoi tant de nervosité ? Murmura une douce voix près de son lit.

Harry sursauta en poussant un petit cri étonnamment féminin. Il se retourna d'un bond pour voir Tom, assis sur l'édredon rougeoyant, le regardant d'un air pensif.

Ses cheveux de jais tombaient sur ses yeux noirs comme la nuit et un long manteau en laine tout aussi noir descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, recouvrant son pantalon noir et dévoilant seulement ses chaussures cirées. Le col mao faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et le rouge de ses lèvres semblait déplacé.

Le petit brun ne put que rougir en chuchotant un :

-Bonjour Maître, d'une voix éraillée.

Son coeur loupa un battement lorsque Tom lui fit un sourire et qu'il tendit la main, l'enjoignant à s'approcher.

- Comment vas-tu Harry ?

- Je vais bien, répondit-il en s'asseyant près de lui.

Ses joues devaient parfaitement s'accorder au lit... Il sursauta une nouvelle fois lorsque le vampire enroula un bras autour de ses épaules, le rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs flancs se touchent.

- Alors... Comment s'est passé ta rentrée à Poudlard ? L'école te plaît ?

- Heu... Je-Je... Oui, oui, ça me plaît beaucoup... Je... Je suis à Gry-Gryffondor.

Harry se demanda intérieurement s'il était normal de rougir autant juste parce que la main ivoire jouait négligemment avec le col de sa chemise, frôlant sa clavicule.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, sourit Tom. Tu es très courageux... Bien que je pense que Serpentard t'aurait bien convenu.

- Le Choixpeau a hésité, avoua l'enfant.

Le sourire de Tom s'agrandit, dévoilant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

- Dommage que tu n'y ai pas été envoyé. Et dis-moi, tu t'es fait des amis à Gryffondor ?

Aïe...

- Heu... oui... Hum... Her-Hermione Granger.

- Je ne crois pas connaître ce nom.

Bon... Il était un Gryffondor, oui ou non ?

- C'est une née-moldu, lâcha-t-il précipitamment.

Harry ne sentit pas Tom se raidir à ses côtés, en revanche il sentit parfaitement ses doigts s'arrêter de triturer sa chemise. Le visage de l'homme était impassible.

- Vraiment ?

- Heu... Oui. Elle est très intelligente. C'est la première de notre année.

- Je vois...Fit-il simplement avant de se remettre à caresser les cheveux du brun, envoyant des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. Qui d'autre ?

...Il lui disait... Il lui disait pas... Allez, il lui disait !

- Neville Londubat est très gentil avec moi.

Cette fois, il eu conscience de la tension qui se créa dans le corps de son aîné.

- Londubat...Murmura Tom.

- Vous le connaissez ?

Il retint un soupir de soulagement lorsque les mouvements dans ses cheveux recommencèrent.

- Plus ou moins...J'entends régulièrement parler de lui. Dis-moi, Harry. As-tu toujours l'anneau que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire ?

- Bien sûr.

Il sortit la longue chaîne de sous son vêtement, les diamants de la bague étincelant brièvement lorsqu'elle tournoya paresseusement dans le vide.

- Garde la toujours avec toi, tu veux? Il t'évitera beaucoup d'ennuis.

- C'est un porte-bonheur ? Questionna Harry. J'ai cru sentir des enchantements dessus.

Le Lord eut un sourire énigmatique.

- Quelque chose comme ça. Mais je ne devrais pas t'obliger à veiller aussi tard. Je vais y aller.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester encore un peu ? S'exclama Harry, sa main venant enserrer subitement le poignet de Tom.

Il rougit aussitôt de son audace et retira ses doigts en se mordant la lèvre. Le rire chaud qu'il reçut lui fit danser des papillons dans l'estomac.

-D'accord, mais tu te mets au lit, abdiqua gentiment Tom.

Celui-ci sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement, Harry se retrouva dans un pyjama blanc très confortable. Il eut rougissement de gêne lorsque le vampire le borda mais son esprit fut très vite focalisé sur autre chose : faire avancer la conversation au maximum pour repousser au plus tard possible le départ de Tom.

Malheureusement, vers une heure du matin, Harry rendit les armes et s'endormit au beau milieu d'une phrase, le regard attendrit de Tom posé sur lui et sa main caressant ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il avait l'impression que le parfum de l'homme hantait sa chambre.

**To be continued...**


	4. Knights of cydonia

**Titre: **Hystéria

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/TJ, DM/BZ...

**Résumé:** /

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Bonjour à tous! Voici le nouveau chapitre! Il était prêt depuis une semaine mais ce p***** de bug sur le site m'a empêché de le publier! Enfin bref, j'espere qu'il va vous plaire et merci encore à tous pour vos reviews!**

Ch. 3:

La routine de Poudlard avait repris son cours depuis la rentrée. Il semblait à Harry que chaque jour était identique au précédent. Petit-déjeuner, cours, déjeuner, cours, visite chez les Serpentards, dîner, soirée avec les Gryffondors, coucher...

Mais en ce froid matin de novembre, un incident était venu briser la monotonie de sa vie à l'école.

- Putain !

Le brun sursauta et se retourna pour voir une jeune fille à genoux, des affaires éparpillées autour d'elle, son sac aux coutures fendus et surtout, ses épaules qui tremblaient sous les sanglots.

Il s'avança vers elle et se figea un instant, indécis de la conduite à tenir. Il n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de consoler les gens, surtout les filles qu'il était habitué à voir maîtresses d'elles-mêmes en toutes circonstances.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il s'accroupit et ramassa les livres, enroula les parchemins qui étaient tombés et referma la bouteille d'encre dont une bonne partie s'était déjà écoulée sur le sol de pierre. En relevant la tête, il croisa un regard brun ébahi. La jeune fille avait le bouche entrouverte, les joues rougies et striées de larmes et l'air proprement stupéfait.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

La fille, Serdaigle au vue de sa cravate, cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant d'acquiescer, rouge de honte.

- Merci, dit-elle timidement.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva pour se diriger vers sa destination initiale, la Salle Commune de Serpentards. Se rappelant que la Tour de Serdaigle était sur le chemin des cachots, il demanda :

- Tu veux que je t'aide à porter tes affaires jusqu'à ta Tour ?

La fille le regarda un instant comme s'il était fou et secoua la tête :

- Je ne veux pas te déranger, murmura-t-elle en se cachant du mieux qu'elle put derrière ses cheveux ébène.

- Non c'est bon, de toute façon j'allais vers les cachots, dit-il en prenant une pile de livres.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs dans un silence assez pesant jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande :

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et toi ?

- Artemis Wildsmith.

- Wildsmith ? Comme Ignatia Wildsmith? Celle qui a inventé la Poudre de Cheminette ?

Artemis rougit et hocha la tête, gênée.

Une fois arrivés devant l'entrée de la Tour, il lui tendit les livres et la salua. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il l'entendit dire d'une voix mal assurée :

- Merci.

Il ne se retourna pas mais se permit un léger sourire.

* * *

-...et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de Drago, qu'on allait se marier et avoir six enfants. On les aurais appelé Demetri, Gabriel, Melinda, Drus...

- QUOI ?

Mme Pince se retourna vivement pour foudroyer du regard la jeune sorcière. Hermione se replongea dans son livre pour cacher ses rougissements. Une fois la bibliothécaire éloignée, elle fit les gros yeux à Harry.

- Désolé, grimaça-t-il. Mais franchement, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter ! C'est toi qui a demandé qu'on fasse le devoir de Potion ensemble...

- Oui je sais, excuse-moi Harry, j'étais ailleurs.

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

- Sans vouloir te vexer Hermione, cela fait déjà un moment que tu es ailleurs. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Elle se mordit la lèvre mais secoua la tête.

- Non... Je suis juste un peu stressée à cause des cours, c'est tout.

"Tu mens comme ça devant Lucius, tu t'en prends une" pensa Harry avec amusement.  
C'était une des choses qu'il admirait chez Lucius. Il était capable de vous enseigner l'art et la manière du mensonge tout en lisant en vous comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Oh... Donc, il ne s'est rien passé à Halloween ?

Elle releva si vite la tête qu'Harry put presque entendre le craquement de ses cervicales.

- Non. Rien du tout, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. Bon, on fait une petite biographie d'Hesper Starky pour les propriétés de la lune sur les potions ou on ne fait que la citer ?

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard soupçonneux mais s'attela au devoir.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer à Halloween?

* * *

- Je suis sûr que les Rayons-De-Soleil de Sumbawanga de Tanzanie vont tout déchirer à la Coupe d'Afrique! S'exclama Seamus pendant le déjeuner.

- Laisse tomber ! Les Tueurs-De-Géants de Gimbi vont encore la gagner ! Ce ne sera que la troisième fois...

- Alors là Dean, je te parie tout ce que tu veux ! Avec leur formation en looping et leur feinte de Porskoff, les Rayons-De-Soleil ont déjà la coupe en main!

- Onze mornilles ?

- Tenu !

Neville retint un sourire en voyant l'air désespéré de Ron.

- Comment peuvent-ils parier pour des bêtises pareilles?

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Ronald ! C'est absolument stupide et sans intêret !

Le rouquin eut une exclamation de triomphe.

- Tu vois Nev' ! Je savais bien qu'on arriverait à quelque chose avec elle ! Même Hermione a compris que la Tanzanie n'avait aucune chance !

Harry s'écroula de rire avec Neville en voyant la tête stupéfaite du Gryffondor lorsqu'Hermione se leva en sifflant :

- Crétin !

- Mais... Mais Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Mais arrêtez de rire ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Laisse tomber Ron, hoqueta Neville, viens ou on va être en retard chez Flitwick.

Alors qu'ils se levaient de table, Parvati et Padma sautèrent sur Harry pour lui demander d'être avec elles lors de l'exercice du jour. La Serdaigle avait appris qu'ils devraient être en Trio et elles voulaient profiter des excellents conseils d'Harry en Sortilèges. Le brun accepta et se dirigea vers la salle de cours entouré des deux indiennes.

En chemin, il croisa Artemis, elle était accompagnée d'un Serdaigle aux cheveux cuivrés qui cachaient ses yeux. Il s'étonna un instant que la jeune fille aille dans le sens inverse du leur. N'avait-elle pas cours avec eux ?

C'est alors qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais réellement vu cette fille avant l'incident du couloir.

- Padma, tu connais une certaine Artemis Wildsmith ?

- Heu oui. Elle est en deuxième année, je crois. Je crois qu'elle est un peu solitaire... En Salle Commune est souvent seule ou alors avec Chros Grymm. Ils sont cousins je crois. Mais je suis pas sûre, je ne parle pas beaucoup avec les seconde année.

Deuxième année ? Elle ? Mais elle était minuscule ! Enfin... elle était peut-être... frêle, mais elle n'en restait pas moins l'héritière Wildsmith. Assez timide pour une héritière en parlant de ça. Étonnant qu'il ne l'ai jamais vue à une réception. Il faudrait qu'il envoie une lettre à Narcissa pour lui demander... Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ! Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme Drago ! Il n'avait pas à demander l'autorisation de ses tuteurs pour parler avec une fille !

Si il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Harry tenait c'était sa liberté. Évidemment, il trouvait touchant l'unité qui régnait au sein de la famille des Malfoy mais... il avait l'impression que ça ne le concernait pas... Qu'il était à part. Il n'oubliait pas que les seuls liens de parenté qui le rattachaient aux Malfoys n'étaient que des liens lointains entre Sang-Pur. Cela n'était donc pas étonnant s'il n'arrivait pas à considérer Lucius et Narcissa comme ses parents. Bien qu'il considère Drago comme son frère. Peut-être était-ce dût à l'éloignement qu'il avait grâce à Tom. Il n'oubliait jamais les quelques jours qu'il avait passé dans la résidence du vampire chaque été lorsqu'il était enfant. Il était tellement agréable d'être auprès de lui...

- Bien ! Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre à animer un objet ! Ce sortilège est très complexe aussi il est normal que vous n'y arriviez pas du premier coup. Ouvrez vos livres page 117 et...

* * *

Harry ajouta les crochets de serpents écrasés aux orties séchées déjà présentes dans le chaudron bouillonnant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les trois crétins? Chuchota Drago en lâchant les limaces cornues cuites dans la mixture.

Le brun jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione qui murmurait furieusement avec Ronald et Neville. Il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui avait pu se passer pendant les vacances d'Halloween mais une chose était sûre, ça avait rapproché ces trois-là.

Il haussa les épaules et enleva le chaudron du feu. Il compta trois épines de porc-epic qu'il laissa tomber dans le récipient. Les deux garçons eurent un léger sourire devant leur potion contre les furoncles absolument parfaite.

Harry en versa dans deux fioles par précaution et nettoya rapidement le plan de travail pour s'atteler au compte-rendu que Rogue leur avait demandé. Une rapide œillade lui apprit qu'ils étaient les premiers à avoir fini.

Drago sortit deux parchemins, lui en tendit un et trempa la plume dans l'encre.

_Potion contre les furoncles :_  
_Deux litres d'eau salée portés à ebullition..._

- Sérieusement, je croyais que la Sang-de-Bourbe et toi étiez amis.

- On l'est.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_...Vingt-cinq grammes d'orties séchées, faire mijoter jusqu'à l'extraction complète des sucs..._

- Elle ne veut rien me dire.

- Pourquoi tant de cachoteries ?

- Pourquoi tant de curiosité ?

- Pour pouvoir les balancer à Rogue et voir ses crétins se faire coller.

_...Ajouter deux crochets de serpent écrasés, attendre dissolution..._

- Si ça se trouve, ils ne font rien de mal.

- Sans blague, ricana doucement le blond. Je mettrais ma main au feu qu'ils préparent un truc louche.

- Tu es paranoïaque.

- Et toi bien stupide si tu crois que je vais entrer dans ton jeu. Il se passe quelque chose. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

_...Ajouter trois limaces cornues cuites et enlever le chaudron du feu..._

- Si Hermione ne veut rien me dire, c'est son droit.

- Comme c'est le nôtre de découvrir ce qu'ils cachent.

- D'accord.

_...Incorporez trois épines de porc-epic et laissez refroidir..._

- D'accord ?

- D'accord, répéta-t-il.

_...La potion contre les furoncles est un remède simple et efficace contre le sortilège Furonculus..._

- Tu vas me laisser les espionner ?

- Oui. Tu vas te faire repérer très vite et ils seront trop concentrés sur toi pour faire attention à moi. Je pourrai découvrir tranquillement ce qui s'est passé à Halloween.

Le Serpentard étouffa un cri outré sous l'œil noir de Rogue.

_...Sa seule complexité réside dans l'ajout des épines de porc-épic après avoir retiré le chaudron du feu, chose que nombre de sorciers oublient..._

À leur droite, le chaudron de Neville et Ron crachait une étrange fumée verte alors qu'un sifflement sonore se faisant entendre. A peine une seconde plus tard, le chaudron n'était plus qu'un amas de métal fondu et plusieurs Gryffondors poussaient des cris aigus en tentant d'éviter le liquide corrosif.

_...Ce qui entraîne une augmentation rapide du degré de corrosivité de la potion qui devient assez puissante pour faire fondre le métal du chaudron et crée des furoncles sur toute surface de peau atteinte..._

-Weasley ! Londubat ! Vous avez ajouté les épines alors que la potion était toujours sur le feu ! Vous venez encore une fois de démontrer avec brio votre incompétence ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Les deux garçons serrèrent les mâchoires alors que derrière eux, Hermione secouait la tête d'un air désespéré. Pourquoi les hommes étaient-ils incapables de soutenir une conversation tout en réalisant une simple potion ?

Drago ricana doucement.

* * *

- Je suis sûr que Malfoy prépare un mauvais coup, siffla la voix de Ronald.

- Malfoy prépare toujours un mauvais coup. Il va falloir être prudent.

Celle de Londubat semblait préoccupée.

Hermione fronçait les sourcils en caressant distraitement la couverture d'un lourd grimoire qu'elle venait d'emprunter.

- Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé à la bibliothèque. Peut-être que dans la réserve...

- Pourquoi tu n'y va pas dans ce cas ?

"A ton avis Weasley ?" Soupira intérieurement Harry. Ce garçon était très lourd parfois...

- Il faut l'autorisation écrite d'un professeur pour y entrer. À moins qu'on ne demande à Hagrid. Lui, il doit bien avoir des informations sur un chien a trois têtes.

Un chien à trois têtes ? Un cerbère ?

- Et on pourra le prévenir que Rogue tente d'obtenir ce qu'il y a sous la trappe ! S'exclama Neville d'un air triomphant.

Une trappe ? Protégée par le chien sûrement. Mais à Poudlard ? Où ça ? Un chien à trois têtes à l'école, ça se saurait ! Dumbledore était-il au courant ? Oui, sûrement. Mais si Dumbleodre était au courant, où cacher un cerbère ? Le château avait beau être immense, entre les dortoirs, les salles de classes, les couloirs, les escaliers, les suites professorales, les cuisines, la bibliothèque, la réserve, les laboratoires, les deux étages de l'infirmerie... Il restait plus beaucoup de place au final. Alors où mettre ce cerbère et surtout, ce qu'il cachait sous la fameuse trappe ?

Harry se secoua pour constater que, plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué le départ du trio.

Bon, il devait prévenir Drago, tenter de trouver cette fameuse salle et se renseigner sur les chiens à trois têtes...

Alors qu'il se dirigeait à grands pas vers les cachots, il bouscula deux Serdaigles et le sac de la fille déversa son contenu par terre. Tandis qu'il s'excusait rapidement en ramassant les livres, Harry eut une impression de déja vu qui lui fit relever la tête. Il haussa un sourcil en croisant un regard brun familier.

- Artemis Wildsmith ?

La fille rougit brutalement.

- Il y a vraiment un problème avec ton sac, rit-il doucement en lui tendant les ouvrages.

La brune balbutia des excuses en les prenant maladroitement et lui jetait des regards intimidés. Derrière elle, le garçon aux cheveux fauves le scrutait. Ou tout du moins c'était ce que Harry supposait vu que ses cheveux cuivrés recouvraient entièrement ses yeux. Son sourire disparut en sentant son anneau le chauffer. Ce type était dangereux.

Voyant que les deux garçons se fixaient, Artemis rejeta nerveusement ses cheveux bruns en arrière.

- Heu...Chros, je te présente Harry Potter, Potter, je te présente mon cousin, Chros Grymm.

Mais le brun l'entendait à peine. Il était entièrement concentré sur les sensations que lui envoyait l'anneau. Méfiance. Protection. Force. Vitesse. Danger. Créature. Non-humain.

Chros inspira profondement par les narines, les ailes de son nez palpitèrent. Instinctivement, Harry fit un pas en arrière, comme si cela pouvait le protéger des sens de la bête. C'était impossible. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il tolérer une créature dans son école ? Un chien à trois-têtes était déjà suspect, mais un monstre parmi ses élèves...

- Chros, murmura finalement Artemis. Tu viens ? On va être en retard au diner.

Le Serdaigle hocha imperceptiblement le menton.

Les deux étudiants s'en allèrent, contournant Harry pour passer. Une fois le couloir franchi, il lui semblait que son cœur recommençait à battre. Il passa une main en dessous de sa chemise, sur son torse et fronça les sourcils en sentant une plaie. En écartant le tissus, il vit que la bague avait tracé un fin cercle sanguinolent, brûlant la peau à vif. Pourtant il ne ressentait aucune douleur.

- Harry !

Le brun referma rapidement sa chemise et se retourna vers Hermione.

- Ca fait des heures que je te cherche ! Tu ne viens pas dîner ?

- Si, si. J'arrivais je... J'ai croisé quelqu'un.

La Gryffondor acquiesca et lui prit la manche de sa robe pour aller rapidement dans la Grande Salle.

C'est qu'elle avait faim.

* * *

- Excellent Miss Granger. Cinq points pour Gryffondor pour cette explication du Sortilège de Transfert. Bien, vous allez maintenant prendre chacun un scarabée et tenter de le transformer en bouton. Tout le monde se souvient de la formule? Bien.

Les élèves allèrent chacun à leur tour prendre un insecte et lancèrent le sort. Sans succès pour le moment.

Harry se concentra et agita sa baguette. Il pinça les lèvres devant le manque de résultats mais s'obstina. Derrière lui, il entendait Neville et Ronald chuchoter tandis qu'Hermione leur jetait des coup d'œil furieux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous taire ? Murmura-t-elle. On essaient de se concentrer.

- Comme si vous aviez besoin de vous concentrer pour y arriver, bougonna Ron.

La brunette renifla de dédain mais une rougeur apparut sur ses joues. Harry mit dans un coin de sa mémoire qu'elle était sensible à la flatterie. C'était méchant de manipuler ses amis mais... hé ! Il avait été élevé par des Serpentards !

Il répéta la formule et son scarabée devint aussi rond qu'une bille en poussant un couinement horrifié. Il dut le rattraper in extremis alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rouler hors de la table.

Hermione pouffa de concert avec lui face à la minuscule boule dont les pattes s'agitaient en tout sens.

Ils reprirent leurs sérieux et Harry répéta la formule encore et encore, jusqu'à obtenir un bouton en écaille bleu-vert.

Celui de son amie était de la même couleur mais en bois.

Le professeur la félicita chaleureusement et approuva d'un simple signe de tête le travail d'Harry. Son sourire disparut pourtant bien vite face au bouton ailés de Ron dont les pattes tentaient vaillamment de se décoller les unes des autres.

A côté de lui, Neville semblait prêt à s'étouffer de rire.

- Oh. Merlin. Tout. Puissant.

Hermione regardait avec horreur la chose et ne pouvait qu'approuver vivement les paroles de Ronald. Cette chose... était absolument immonde.

- Votre travail avant de commencer cette potion sera tout d'abord d'extraire le jus contenu dans les pustules de Clabbert qui sont l'ingrédient premier de cette potion.

Rogue passait entre les rangs, un air de pure satisfaction au visage face au dégout de ses étudiants.

- Pour cela il vous faudra doucement et avec un couteau en argent, enlever la pustule du front du Clabbert puis la plongée dans les larmes de Strangulot. Une fois bien rouge, vous presserez la lame bien a plat et récolterez le maximum de jus.

La Gryffondor lui attrapa la main sous la table, horrifiée par ce croisement de singe et de grenouille, la queue écailleuse pendant mollement sur le bord de la paillasse. Les lèvres de la créature étaient entrouvertes si bien que ses dents pointus et putrides étaient exposées à la vue innocente des élèves.

- C'est répugnant, chuchota hystériquement Lavande.

Parvati poussa un couinement aigu lorsque Neville toucha le ventre rebondi de la chose du doigt. C'était mou et rempli de liquide. Le pire était sûrement la tête hideuse avec cette énorme pustule grisâtre au centre du front.

Quelques rangs à gauche, Harry voyait la grimace dégoutée de Drago. A coup sûr, Narcissa allait piquer une crise en voyant l'état de leurs mains après ça. Elle qui disait que les mains reflétaient les rangs sociaux... Ca allait être dur de les garder fines et douces...

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour commencer ? Aboya Rogue, faisant sursauter Pansy.

Narcissa allait vraiment les tuer, pensa Harry lorsque du jus coula sur ses doigts, laissant de longues trainées bordeaux et s'infiltrant sous ses ongles avec un horrible bruit de succion.

- Tu sais... je crois que c'est propre maintenant...

Le brun foudroya Neville du regard avant de savonner ses mains avec l'énergie du désespoir. Dire qu'il pouvait presque encore sentir ce truc sur sa peau. Il fallait que ça parte !

- Harry !

- QUOI ?

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire goguenard.

- Tes mains sont propres.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Salazar ! Tu as senti comment ce liquide attachait ? J'ai cru qu'il allait me rentrer sous la peau...

Seamus se rinça la bouche et rangea sa brosse à dents.

- Évite d'invoquer Serpentard dans le dortoir, sale traître. Ça va nous porter malheur.

- A vous peut-être mais pas à moi.

L'Irlandais lui donna un coup de serviette, joueur.

- Allez Nev', laissons-le s'énerver tout seul sur ses mains. Je serais curieux de voir combien de temps ça va prendre avant qu'elles ne saignent...

- Crétin !

- Tu fais quoi pour Noël ? L'ignora Seamus.

- Je vais chez ma grand-mère la deuxième semaine. Je dois être à une réception pour le nouvel an.

Dean releva la tête de son magazine de Quidditch.

- Une réception? Genre... robes de soirées, champagne et petits-fours ?

Neville grimaça.

- Dans le mille. Avec tous les Sang-Pur de la région. Ça va être... mortel.

Seamus éclata de rire en lui tapant le dos.

- Et toi Harry ? T'y vas ?

Le brun apparu, une serviette entre les mains.

- Évidemment. Le bal du nouvel an est toujours un évènement important. Là en plus, ça va être couplé à la cérémonie de passage. Une coutume sorcière lorsqu'un enfant atteint onze ans, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est organisé chez les Malfoy ?

- Non, chez les Moriarty. Ils ont une maison sur une île près de l'Écosse. En fait l'île leur appartient. On passe le nouvel an là-bas.

Dean siffla.

- Une île... Rien que ça !

Harry haussa les épaules et entreprit de faire sa valise pour le lendemain.

* * *

Harry sortit gracieusement de l'âtre et s'épousseta.

Derrière lui émergèrent Drago et Narcissa. Lucius était déjà en train de présenter ses salutations aux Moriarty.

La cheminée était encastrée dans un immense salon au sol dallé et aux murs blancs. Les meubles étaient tous en marbres veinés couleur crème et tranchaient avec les rideaux et les soieries bordeaux. L'immense lustre aux longues pampilles de cristal faisait flamboyer la pièce en se reflétant sur le sol et les escaliers transparents.

Une fontaine jaillissait en plein milieu du salon, représentant un groupe de naïades déversant des gerbes d'eau cristalline de leur mains de pierre. Autour du bassin, des canapés et des fauteuils écarlates accueillaient déjà plusieurs invités et des plateaux chargés de mignardises flottaient entre les convives.

Des tableaux représentants de verts pâturages où des demoiselles se reposaient mêlaient les gloussements de leurs peintures à ceux des dames de Sang-Purs qui exhibaient leurs bijoux étincelants et leurs robes chatoyantes. Ce serait à celle qui aurait l'air la plus riche, à celle qui aurait le plus beau mari, à celle qui aurait les plus beaux enfants, à celle qui serait la plus belle... Le concours sans fin que se jouaient les femmes, crachant leur venin entre leurs lèvres maquillées de rouges et derrière leurs éventails incrustés de pierres précieuses.

Et à ce jeu-là, Narcissa était excellente.

C'est donc la tête haute que la blonde entra, sa robe écrue cousue de perles et une rivière de diamants enserrant son cou. Encadrée de ses deux enfants habillés de rouge, elle fit une entrée remarquée. Chacun de ses sourires faisant jalouser les femmes, et son rire de clochette charmait les hommes. La libellule de diamant dans ses cheveux battait doucement des ailes et les deux gros saphirs qui lui servaient d'yeux semblaient réhausser plus encore l'éclat de ceux de la Lady Malfoy.

Drago et Harry, respectivement habillés de satin et de velours écarlates ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre d'autres enfants de leur âge, tous habillés de rouge. Même si, comme les autres, ils étaient souvent rappelés par leur mère pour être présentés à telle ou telle personne, rendant la fête encore plus ennuyante qu'elle ne l'était déjà à leurs yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier... murmura Drago.

Harry hocha de la tête, affalé le plus élégamment possible sur un siège.

- En plus le fils Moriarty nous surveille, bougonna Pansy.

Anthony Moriarty regardait en effet les jeunes gens avec attention. Ses parents lui avaient demandé de veiller à ce que tous soient parfaitement sages et c'est en gonflant fièrement le torse qu'il s'attelait à sa tâche.

Si seulemment il pouvait renverser "maladroitement" une coupe de champagne sur ses chaussures à boucles dorées... Harry était certain que la soirée serait beaucoup plus amusante.

- Vous avez vu la tenue de Merwin Moriarty? Chuchota de nouveau Pansy.

Merwin Moriarty était le mari de Gifford Moriarty. De dix ans son cadet, Merwin était un sorcier fantasque dont les principaux centre d'intérêt se trouvaient dans les soirées de gala et le champagne.

Harry renifla de dédain en voyant le pantalon de soie rouge sang qui semblait plus être une seconde peau qu'un vêtement. Le manteau doré brillait plus que le lustre et les bottes à rubans et boucles avaient des talons dignes de ceux de Pénélope Parkinson. Les lèvres de leur hôte étaient d'un rouge vif artificiel et ces longs cheveux blonds étaient élégamment attachés. Cet homme lui inspirait le plus profond mépris mais Lucius leur avait expliqué que malgré ses airs de parfait simplet, c'était lui qui tenait les rennes chez le couple Moriarty. Il menait son riche mari par le bout du nez et le nombre de ses amants était presque aussi important que sa fortune. Un homme de l'ombre qui laissait Gifford dans la lumière pour pouvoir mieux le manipuler.

Le coup de coude de Drago le sortit de ses pensées. Le blond lui fit un signe du menton vers la cheminée.

Augusta Londubat, Neville, les jumelles Patil et leurs parents venaient d'en émerger.  
Lorsque son regard croisa celui, bleu outremer, de Neville, ils échangèrent un sourire.

- Je vais aller lui dire bonjour.

Les Serpentards levèrent les yeux au ciel d'un même mouvement.

- C'est bon, tu le vois tous les jours à l'école, tu peux te passer de lui une soirée, siffla Drago.

- Toi aussi je te vois tous les jours.

- Oui, mais moi je suis ton frère.

- Et lui c'est mon ami, rétorqua Harry, agacé.

Voilà qu'il lui faisait une crise de jalousie ! Il aurait décidemment tout vu.

Le brun s'avanca vers Neville, magnifique dans son habit rouge, et sa grand-mère.

- Bonsoir Neville, Mme Londubat, dit-il avec la politesse de circonstance.

La femme le toisa un instant avec méfiance avant de lui adresser un micro-sourire.

- Bonsoir Potter. J'ai appris que vous aviez été envoyé à Gryffondor. Sacré pied-de-nez à vos tuteurs!

Sa seule réponse fut un sourire crispé.

- Je crois que j'aurais donné beaucoup pour voir la tête de Malfoy à ce moment-là ! Ricana-t-elle. Viens Neville, il faut aller saluer les Moriarty.

Harry l'entendit marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à "la grande folle et son cocu de mari".

- Je reviens tout de suite, lui dit Neville avec un clin d'œil.

Alors qu'il regardait la silhouette écarlate s'éloigner derrière sa grand-mère et son imposante robe de velours bleu nuit, Harry se dit que finalement la soirée ne serait pas si inintéressante que ça. Après tout il serait bien curieux que le fougueux Gryffondor reste sage comme un parchemin durant la cérémonie.

Et Harry ne fut pas déçu. Il s'amusait tellement avec Neville qu'il ne retourna même pas avec les Serpentards. Le jeune garçon ne cessait de faire des commentaires amusant sur tout ce qu'il voyait et Harry fut obligé de se mordre les lèvres à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas rire trop fort. Peu de temps après, Parvati et Padma les rejoignirent et la Gryffondor mêla sa langue acérée à celle de Neville, notant avec une étonnante perspicacité les défauts de chacun des convives. Si leurs commentaires étaient parfois un peu exagérés, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Surtout que lorsque Neville allait railler Lucius, le discret mais non moins perceptible coup de coude de Padma le fit taire une seconde avant qu'il ne passe à quelqu'un d'autre comme si de rien n'était.

Vers onze heures trente pourtant, le sourire d'Harry parti à la vitesse de l'éclair en voyant Merwin Moriarty s'avancer vers lui, son manteau doré projetant des éclats aveuglants.

- Oh, Monsieur Potter ! Quel adorable garçon nous avons là, susurra-t-il d'une voix onctueuse. Je suis navré de vous interrompre.

Ses yeux bleus-verts, aussi perçant que ceux d'un chat, semblaient plutôt s'amuser follement de la situation.

- Vos tuteurs vous demandent auprès d'eux. La cérémonie ne va pas tarder à commencer. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Harry hocha brièvement la tête et se leva, raide comme la justice, en jetant un coup d'œil à Neville qui avait les mâchoires crispées. Il ne put pourtant pas dire un mot car Marwin posa une main étonnamment forte sur son épaule et le guida à travers la foule, distribuant de-ci, de-là, des sourires et des œillades aguichantes.

Le brun sentit un frisson de dégout le traverser lorsque Moriarty se pencha sur lui, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille.

- Vous devez être un garçon exceptionnel Monsieur Potter... Vraiment exceptionnel...

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Il fut d'autant plus perdu en voyant l'expression étonné de Lucius lorsque Merwin l'ammena à lui. De toute evidence, il n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'Harry soit avec lui. Alors pourquoi ? À quoi jouait Moriarty ?

Minuit arriva bien vite et tout les Sang-pur de onze ans se regroupèrent et s'alignèrent formant une file écarlate. Les Moriarty, qui étaient les organisateurs de la réception cette année, allaient passer entre chaque enfant qui devrait réciter les vœux. Il s'agissait d'une simple formule latine, souvent la devise familiale, que chaque héritier était censé suivre le long de sa vie. Le plus souvent personne n'en tenait compte mais il s'agissait des rites de passage et les coutumes chez les Sang-Pur, c'était sacré.

Lucius et Narcissa avait décidé qu'Harry dirait la devise des Potter, vu que c'est cette famille dont il serait responsable à sa majorité. Son cœur s'emballa légèrement lorsqu'il comprit que ce serait Merwin qui l'interrogerait sur ses voeux. Misère...

Il adressa un léger sourire à Narcissa et tourna la tête lorsque ce fut le tour de Neville de parler.

- Neville Franck Londubat, héritier de la famille Londubat, quels sont tes vœux ? Demanda Gifford.

Le brun eut un sourire moqueur en récitant :

- _Ego Protegam magiae aequalitas_.

Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant, les hoquets outrés de certains Sang-Pur à ses oreilles. Je vais protéger l'égalité de la magie. Evidemment. Il faisait référence aux né-moldus. Il jurait de les défendre. Neville tout craché.

Il vit nettement Lucius pincer les lèvres mais l'aristocrate se reprit lorsque ce fut au tour de Drago.

- Drago Lucius Malfoy, héritier de la famille Malfoy, quels sont tes vœux ?

- _Sangui potestas es_.

Le sang, c'est le pouvoir. La devise des Malfoy.

Plusieurs minutes, trop courtes aux yeux d'Harry, passèrent avant que Merwin ne fonde sur lui tel un oiseau sur sa proie et lui demande de sa voix de velours :

- Harry James Potter, héritier de la famille Potter, pupille des Malfoy, quels sont tes vœux ?

- _Magica cor et cor cantatas_.

Magie du cœur et cœur de la magie. La devise des Potter. Moriarty eut un sourire amusé avant de passer au suivant. Une fois les derniers vœux récités, tous applaudirent. Harry fit un discret signe à Neville qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil avant de suivre les Malfoy vers la cheminé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où les elfes avaient laissé un dîner léger et il écouta distraitement Lucius et Narcissa parler de la soirée. Il sentait Drago raide à ses côtés. Le blond boudait, vexé qu'il ait passé toute la soirée avec Londubat.

- Au lit, maintenant, les garçons. Il est plus que temps d'aller se coucher, leur dit Narcissa en se levant gracieusement.

Ils se levèrent également, souhaitèrent la bonne nuit aux époux et montèrent à l'étage. Alors que Drago se dirigeait vers sa chambre, le menton levé et les lèvres pincées, Harry lui attrapa le poignet.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir passé la soirée avec toi.

Il grimaça devant le regard meurtrier qu'il reçut.

- Écoute je suis vraiment désolé. Je ferait tout ce que tu voudras pour me faire pardonner.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant les yeux du blond s'allumer comme deux bougies.

Ça allait être dur.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

Pour les phrases en latin j'ai utilisé Google Traduction donc ça vaut ce que ça vaut hein? xD


	5. City of Delusion

**Titre: **Hystéria

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/TJ, DM/BZ...

**Résumé:** /

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Les chapitres sont très espacés, je sais, mais le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit (soit le chapitre 7) faisait 16 pages! Donc c'est dans votre interêt! xD Bonne lecture!**

**Caty:** Effectivement, je suis une fan de Muse ^^ Chaque titre est une de leur chanson. Et lorsque je les aurais toutes faites... Hé ben... Je passerais à un autre groupe! xD

Chap. 4:

Fourbu et exténué, c'est d'un pas lourd que Neville traversa le grand jardin de leur propriété du Lancashire. Ce rituel de passage l'avait vidé de ses forces et il ne rêvait plus que de deux choses : un lait chaud au miel de Voltiflore et son lit.

- Défroisse-toi un peu, nous avons des invités, lui dit sèchement Augusta.

- Quoi ? Encore ? Mais je suis crevé ! Geignit-il.

- Langage, claqua-t-elle d'un ton désapprobateur. Et je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir. J'ai fait venir ton amie née-moldue spécialement pour toi.

Le petit brun écarquilla ses yeux bleus.

- Hermione ? Elle est ici ?

- Oui, avec les Weasley et la clique du renégat.

Le dernier mot aurait pu sonner comme une insulte mais la tendresse avec laquelle il avait été dit montrait clairement l'affection de la femme pour Sirius Black.

- Merci Grand-mère !

Augusta lui adressa un sourire discret et ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt, une agréable odeur de pain chaud au fromage et des bruits de conversation les assaillirent. Oubliant pendant quelques secondes toutes les règles de la bienséance, Neville courut jusqu'à la salle à manger comme un jeune chien, ouvrant les doubles portes en bois de cerisier d'un coup sec. Une mare de têtes rousses se tourna vers lui, tâchée de-ci, de-là par quelques éclairs noirs et bruns.

- Salut gamin ! Lui lança Sirius, ses yeux gris pétillant de malice.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Répondit-il, aux anges.

- Neville ! Ronchonna Augusta. Est-ce une façon de saluer ? Va t'asseoir, garnement.

Pas vexé pour un sou, celui-ci s'installa entre Ron et Hermione, juste en face de Sirius, et dévora le pain avec appétit.

- Ta maison est magnifique, lui souffla Hermione.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille avec précipitation. Ron le regarda d'un air consterné.

- La vache ! Ils vous ont pas nourri à votre sauterie ou quoi ?

- Il n'y avait rien à manger ! Cela fait quatre heures que je meurs de faim ! Se lamenta-t-il.

- Au moins, lui, il ne parle pas la bouche pleine, remarqua Hermione avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Le roux grimaça et servit un autre verre de jus de citrouille à son ami qui hocha la tête avec reconnaissance.

- C'était comment ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Chiant à mourir.

- Neville ! Glapit sa grand-mère.

Le petit brun leva les yeux au ciel et reprit du pain.

- Franchement Ron, t'as rien manqué. Au contraire ! Tous ces sorciers qui se pavanaient... C'était nul de chez nul.

- Je t'en prie, dit Hermione. Tu exagères. Ça ne pouvait pas être si horrible que cela. Tu as dû apprendre des choses sur les coutumes sorcières...

- Je les connais déjà toutes.

- ...Rencontrer des gens importants...

- Et devoir leur cirer les pompes ?

- Neville !

- ...Te faire de nouveaux amis...

- Tu parles, j'ai passé toute la soirée avec les jumelles Patil et Harry !

Un lourd silence tomba soudain sur la table, figeant Neville dans sa gorgée de jus de citrouille.

- Ce... Heu... Enfin, c'est...

Le petit brun finit par se taire, gêné de ses balbutiements.

- Harry ?

La voix de Sirius était à la fois douce et pleine d'espoir. Neville hocha la tête.

- Nous sommes amis, murmura-t-il.

L'animagus se cala sur son siège sous le regard soucieux et curieux de Lupin.

- Il était à la Cérémonie...

- Oui. Il a prononcé les vœux des Potter, dit Augusta.

Un sourire heureux fendit le visage des Maraudeurs.

- Au moins, les Malfoy ne lui ont pas enlevé ça, bougonna Peter.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda Sirius, soudainement inquiet. Est-ce qu'il est heureux ?

- Heu... Hé bien... Il en a l'air...

Hermione intervint rapidement.

- Il l'est! Il s'entend très bien avec Malfoy et ses tuteurs ! Il m'a dit que Lucius lui avait offert un balai pour son anniversaire et Narcissa un vif d'or gravé. Il est très épanoui.

Un lueur amère éclaira les yeux du Sang-Pur mais un maigre sourire étira tout de même ses lèvres.

- Un vif d'or gravé, souffla Charlie Weasley. Ça coûte une fortune !

Neville fronça les sourcils et reposa son pain au fromage en se tournant vers Hermione.

- Quand est-ce qu'il t'a dit tout ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Quand on travaille ensemble. On discute.

Le brun et le roux se renfrognèrent, vexés d'être mis à l'écart. Finalement la soirée continua dans la bonne humeur, même si Sirius se perdit régulièrement dans ses pensées. Sous la demande de sa grand-mère, Neville accompagna Ron et Hermione jusqu'à leurs chambres d'amis.

- Hermione, tu n'as pas parlé d'_autre chose_ à Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Lui souffla Ron.

- Non, Ronald. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de _ça _! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Il a raison, Hermione. Personne ne doit savoir pour Rogue et la trappe. Tu te souviens de la réaction d'Hagrid ? Personne ne croit que Rogue puisse être mauvais! Mais...

Neville se mordit la lèvre.

- Mais quoi ?

- On pourrait peut-être lui parler du miroir...

- Quoi ?

Le glapissement de Ron les fit sursauter.

- Bah oui! C'est quand même notre ami...

- Non, Neville. Je pense que Ron a raison. On ne doit rien dire à Harry. Pas même sur le miroir du Risèd, contra Hermione.

Neville eut une moue déçue mais se fia au jugement de ses amis et leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Il entra dans sa propre chambre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge: 4h du matin. Il fallait espérer que grand-mère le laisse dormir de tout son saoul demain...

Il se coucha dans son lit et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

* * *

Harry se coucha dans son lit avec contentement.

La journée avait été épuisante, la fin d'année approchait à grand pas et les examens avec. Les professeurs leur donnaient toujours plus de travail et la pression augmentait avec la finale de Quidditch. Serpentard contre Poufsouffle. Gryffondor avait perdu juste avant. Autant dire que ce n'avait pas été la joie dans la Salle Commune... En fait, l'ambiance était tellement morbide qu'il s'était réfugié chez les Vert et Argent où la fête battait son plein.

L'antre des Serpents était un peu devenu sa deuxième Salle Commune. Et la Bibliothèque son sanctuaire. Hermione et lui profitaient de son calme pour travailler et approfondir leurs connaissances dans certaines matières. Et lorsqu'Hermione était trop occupée, c'était avec Artemis qu'il travaillait. La Serdaigle de deuxième année était une excellente élève et était toujours ravie de l'aider dans son travail. Sa timidité disparaissait peu à peu et leur amitié prenait doucement forme. Il avait même fini par s'habituer à la présence de Grymm. C'était dire ! Harry recherchait toujours quelle genre de créature était le garçon. Il avait exclu la lycanthropie vu que Grymm était frais comme une rose le jour et le lendemain de la pleine lune. Le vampirisme également puisqu'il mangeait des légumes et du poisson à table, chose à laquelle aucun vampire ne se risquerait. Quoi alors ?

Chassant ces pensées, Harry se retourna dans son lit et se blottit sous les couvertures. Il entendait les légers ronflements de Seamus et la respiration calme de Neville.

Il y en avait d'autres qui s'étaient rapprochés. Le trio était devenu inséparable et Harry avait fini par découvrir où était la fameuse trappe. Et quoi de plus étrange que le fait qu'il s'agisse de l'étage que Dumbledore leur avait interdit en début d'année ? Voici donc le secret du mage. Un chien à trois têtes dans une salle interdite qui gardait une trappe sous laquelle se trouvait quelque chose. Et Hermione, Ron et Neville devaient savoir quoi. Comment l'avaient-ils découvert ? Que comptaient-ils faire ? Comment passer le chien ? Tant de questions sans réponses...

Se rappelant qu'il y avait un difficile exercice de métamorphose demain, Harry tenta de s'endormir, voulant être reposé au maximum.

* * *

Au fil des jours, Harry continua à observer le Trio, cherchant à tout prix à connaître leurs intentions. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en comprenant que les trois Gryffondors pistaient Rogue ! Au début il n'y avait pas fait attention, c'était Drago qui lui avait fait remarquer qu'Hermione regardait leur professeur bizarrement. Et avec un peu plus de concentration, il avait remarqué que Neville et ses amis surveillaient Rogue de très près. Pourquoi ? C'était ce qu'il cherchait à savoir. Le mystère s'épaississait de plus en plus.

Et puis un soir, tout bascula.

Il ne savait pas comment de simples chuchotements avaient pu le réveiller, mais il en remercia Salazar.

- ...non mais tu as vraiment cru qu'on allait te laisser y aller seul ?

- Ron ! C'est dangereux ! Je suis sûr que Rogue est un mangemort ! Si ça se trouve, Voldemort y sera aussi.

Un hoquet étranglé résonna.

- Ron, ce n'est qu'un nom !

- Chut ! Allez, on y va. Hermione doit déjà nous attendre en bas.

- Hermione ? Elle aussi ?

- Évidemment.

Des bruits de pas se voulant discrets l'avertirent du départ des garçons.

Rogue, un mangemort ? Et Voldemort dans l'école ? Le souvenir de cette sombre silhouette au visage toujours plongé dans un capuchon le fit frissonner de terreur. Non... C'était impossible... Décidé d'en avoir le cœur net, Harry prit la folle décision de suivre le Trio. Une chose était sûre : il n'était pas tombé à Gryffondor pour rien.

Il laissa une marge de dix minutes à Neville et se leva, enfila sa robe de sorcier par-dessus son pyjama et attacha rapidement ses chaussures. Une bonne étoile devait veiller sur lui puisqu'il ne rencontra que Rogue en chemin et il ne remarqua pas sa présence derrière la statue.

Il monta jusqu'au troisième étage de l'aile ouest et s'enfonça dans les couloirs sombres. Il poussa plusieurs portes avant que d'étranges notes de musique parviennent à ses oreilles. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Il crut défaillir en se retrouvant devant le cerbère. Il était vraiment gigantesque ! Déglutissant, Harry remarqua une harpe enchantée qui jouait quelques notes et une flûte en bois, abandonnée là. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre que la musique tenait le monstre endormi et que ce calme n'allait pas durer éternellement. Il tira la trappe le plus silencieusement possible et se laissa tomber à l'intérieur. L'air siffla à ses oreilles et une odeur de moisi emplit son nez avant qu'il ne tombe sur quelque chose de mou.

Aussitôt, d'étranges cordes l'agrippèrent violemment. Il tenta de se débattre mais de petites pointes lui rentraient dans la peau à chacun de ses mouvements. Il réussit à extirper la baguette de sa poche et prononça :

- _Lumos_.

La pièce, basse de plafond, s'éclaira faiblement et il vit un gigantesque océan d'enchevêtrements noirs et épineux qui glissaient tels des serpents. Se refusant de céder à la panique, il se concentra et pointa sa baguette sur les tentacules qui l'enserraient pour mieux les observer. L'odeur de moisi et l'aspect humide de la plante le renseignèrent immédiatement. Il s'agissait du Filet du Diable dont leur avait parlé le professeur Chourave en cours de Botanique.

- _Incendio_.

Des flammes jaillirent de sa baguette et la plante se rétracta en un étrange bruit strident. Il courut près du mur, hors d'atteinte du végétal. Il s'enfonça ensuite dans le boyau de terre et parcourut un chemin sombre et étouffant durant une dizaine de minutes. Un étrange bruit lui parvint, comme un bruissement d'ailes mélangé à un tintement de clochette. Il arriva finalement dans une grande salle au plafond en forme d'arche où des centaines d'oiseaux brillants voletaient. En y prêtant un peu plus d'attention, Harry vit qu'il s'agissait de clés pourvus d'ailes. Certaines étaient d'ailleurs éparpillées par terre, auprès d'un balai en piteux état.

Il en prit un autre, en meilleur forme, qui était appuyé contre le mur, et l'enfourcha avant de monter en direction du nuage de clés. La serrure de la porte ressemblait à celle du manoir des Parkinson, qu'Harry connaissait bien puisque Drago s'obstinait à regarder à travers le trou pour épier la grande sœur de Pansy lorsqu'elle se changeait. Il fallait donc une grosse clé pour l'ouvrir.

Il fit quelques loopings à travers les objets enchantés avant d'en remarquer une qui battait de l'aile avec difficultés. Il fonça sans hésiter et l'attrapa en moins d'une seconde. Le vif d'or que lui avait offert Narcissa était bien plus rapide et récalcitrant.

Il descendit vers le sol et courut vers la porte avant de la déverrouiller.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Ron, inconscient sur un sol dallé, Hermione à ses côtés. La jeune fille releva vivement la tête et eut un petit cri de surprise.

- Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le brun regarda autour de lui une seconde et crut rêver en voyant qu'ils étaient sur un échiquier géant ! Des pièces plus grandes qu'un homme étaient placées de chaque côté, en mauvais état pour la plupart, et il en restait très peu sur le plateau.

- Je vous ai suivis, dit-il simplement.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il se tourna vers elle et la fusilla du regard.

- J'ai entendu Neville et Ron parler dans le dortoir. Putain, Hermione mais à quoi vous pensiez ? On a onze ans ! On ne peut pas partir comme ça affronter...

Il pinça les lèvres. Narcissa et Lucius lui avaient enseigné à ne pas prononcer ce nom.

- Voldemort, termina sombrement la jeune fille. Mais Harry, il faut que tu comprennes ! Rogue est passé avant nous et il cherche à s'emparer de la pierre !

- Rogue ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- C'est impossible, je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs en venant ici !

- Quoi ?

La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux de la née-moldu bougeaient rapidement, comme si elle lisait un livre.

- Mais pourquoi vous n'allez pas tout simplement vérifier ? S'agaça le brun.

- Il y a une dernière épreuve. Celle des potions. Il en restait tout juste assez dans le flacon pour que Neville entre dans la salle. Moi je dois rester auprès de Ron.

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux roux de son ami.

- On ne peut rien faire pour l'aider ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

L'attente fut une torture pour Harry. Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée avant que Dumbledore, accompagné de McGonagall, Rogue, Chourave, Flitwick et Black ne vienne enfin.

- Miss Granger ! M. Potter ! Par Merlin, que faites vous ici ? S'exclama leur professeur de métamorphose d'une voix aigüe.

Le directeur s'était immédiatement penché sur Ron pour vérifier son état.

- Professeur, nous...

- Où est Neville, Miss ? L'interrompit Dumbledore.

Elle bégaya un instant mais se reprit.

- Dans la salle après l'épreuve des potions.

- Vous avez passé l'épreuve ? Siffla Rogue entre ses dents.

Hermione se retint visiblement de le foudroyer du regard.

- Elle était ridiculement facile.

- Severus, Minerva, Filius, venez avec moi, dit simplement Dumbledore.

Chourave se pencha sur Ron et rassura Hermione d'une voix douce. Harry, lui, était ausculté par Black. Il fronça pourtant les sourcils au troisième sort d'analyse.

- Je n'ai rien, dit-il.

Black leva la tête et plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens, ses longs cheveux bruns ondulant de chaque côtés de sa tête. Il eut un sourire narquois.

- C'est à moi d'en juger, M. Potter.

Après deux sorts de plus, il sembla satisfait.

- Ne devons-nous pas les aider ? Demanda Hermione.

- Voyons Miss Granger, vous n'êtes que des enfants ! La gronda Chourave. Laissez les professeurs s'occuper de cela.

Il échangea un regard entendu avec la Gryffondor. Ils n'étaient peut-être que des enfants, mais ils avaient réussi à passer les épreuves !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les professeurs passaient de nouveau la porte. Hermione poussa un petit cri aigu en voyant l'état de Neville. Le jeune homme avait son uniforme déchiré et ensanglanté par des plaies un peu partout sur son corps. Son visage était noircis et il chancelait légèrement.

- Albus... Commença Chourave.

Le vieil homme avait un air grave tandis que les autres semblaient hébétés. Seul Rogue était impassible.

- Il semblerait que Trelawney nous ait trahi...

- Sybille ? S'exclama le professeur de Botanique.

Black se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil à la mention de la vieille chouette.

- Quand je pense que je lui faisais confiance, murmura McGonagall.

- Comme nous tous, Minerva. Mais pressons-nous, Neville et M. Weasley ont besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Et nos deux autres élèves ont besoin de repos.

"Plutôt de réponses" pensa sombrement Harry.

Il sourit à Neville, heureux de le savoir en vie. Ce dernier le lui rendit, bien qu'un peu tremblant.

- Tu nous a suivis ? Demanda-t-il sur le chemin du retour.

- Sois plus discret la prochaine fois, rétorqua-t-il gentiment.

Arrivé à un embranchement, Dumbledore se tourna vers eux.

- Le professeur McGonagall va vous ramener à votre dortoir. Je vais annuler les cours demain mais je vous demanderai de ne parler à personne de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Hermione hocha la tête et il fit de même. Un étrange sourire prit place sur les lèvres du Directeur tandis que ses yeux bleus pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Bien, dans ce cas je vous souhaite une bonne nuit jeunes gens. N'hésitez pas à bien dormir demain, la grande salle sera ouverte toute la journée. Vous pourrez déjeuner quand bon vous semble.

Ils se renfrognèrent, déçus de ne pouvoir accompagner leurs amis à l'infirmerie mais ne dirent mot. Ils retournèrent calmement à leur dortoir sous la surveillance de McGonagall. Une fois dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, Harry crut rêver en voyant Dean et Seamus dormir comme des bienheureux. Il avait l'impression que des semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il était sorti du lit pour suivre Ron et Neville.

Soupirant, il se déshabilla et se coucha dans son lit. Étonnamment, le sommeil l'emporta presque tout de suite.

* * *

Harry soupira en sortant de la Salle Commune de Serpentard, à peine quelques minutes après y être entré.  
La façon "honteuse et arbitraire" dont Dumbledore avait accordé tous ces points à Gryffondor, leur donnant la coupe des Quatre Maisons, avait été très mal vu par les Vert et Argent. Il avait préféré partir après avoir été trois fois menacé d'immolation sur la tombe de Godric. Quelle bande de mauvais joueurs !

Harry n'avait parlé à personne de ce qu'il s'était passé sous la trappe. Pas même une fois que Neville leur eut tout expliqué. Il n'avait jamais vu le professeur Trelawney en dehors des déjeuners et dîners de la Grande Salle mais savoir que cette femme avait tenté de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale sous l'_imperium_ de Voldemort lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Elle s'en était même pris à Neville !  
Le jeune homme n'avait pas précisé la façon dont il s'était défendu mais Trelawney était morte.

Harry avait préféré ignorer cette information, ne voulant pas croire que son ami de onze ans puisse avoir tué quelqu'un. Pourtant, lorsque Neville leur avait dit tout cela, Harry l'avait regardé sous un nouveau jour. Il y avait des muscles sous sa peau juvénile, de fines cicatrices transparaissaient à peine sur sa peau pâle et ses traits n'étaient pas bien différents de ceux de n'importe quel autre enfant. Cependant... Il avait quelque chose. Une aura puissante. Un truc indéfinissable. Et c'est là qu'Harry avait compris. Neville avait été entraîné. Sûrement depuis l'enfance. A quoi ? Tuer Voldemort ? Venger ses parents ? C'était probable. Immoral de son point de vue, mais probable.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Salut.

"Quand on parle du loup-garou..."

- Salut Neville, répondit-il.

- Tu as quelque chose à faire ? J'aimerais te montrer un truc.

- Je suis libre.

Le brun sourit.

-Cool ! Alors suis-moi.

Il s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles du château et Harry se demanda où Neville comptait l'emmener. Il ne reconnaissait absolument pas ce couloir. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte en forme d'arche.

Le Gryffondor lui fit un clin d'œil et tourna la poignée. Elle dévoila une grande salle poussiéreuse où un grand miroir trônait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il pendant que Neville fermait derrière eux.

- Le Miroir du Risèd.

- Jamais entendu parler.

Il se rapprocha et fut légèrement déçu en ne voyant que son reflet. Vu l'enthousiasme de son camarade, il avait cru que ce miroir faisait des choses extraordinaire.

- C'est un miroir spécial. Regarde mieux.

Harry fronça les sourcils et s'approcha plus près. Il poussa un petit cri en voyant Tom juste derrière lui et se retourna vivement. Il n'y avait personne. Il regarda de nouveau le miroir. L'homme était toujours là, plus beau que jamais dans ses vêtements noirs. Gêné, Harry préféra regarder Neville.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Harry rougit mais ne répondit pas, répétant simplement sa question. Neville eut une petite moue mais lui sourit.

- Le Miroir du Risèd nous montre ce que nous désirons le plus au monde. C'est comme ça que Trelawney a faillit s'emparer de la pierre.

- Ce que nous voulons le plus au monde? Murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son reflet.

Tom avait un demi-sourire aux lèvres, son regard était tendre.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Neville sembla hésiter un instant.

- Mes parents. Et mes frères et sœurs. Ceux que j'aurais eu si ils étaient toujours vivants.

Harry eut un élan de tristesse pour le jeune homme. Bien vite remplacé par un éclair de honte. Quel genre de monstre était-il pour préférer Tom à ses parents ? Il pourrait les voir ! Voir si il leur ressemblait ! Peut-être pourrait-il également voir ses frères et sœurs ? Essayant de nouveau, Harry se retourna vers le miroir. Tom n'avait pas bougé.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Demanda Neville.

- Heu... Je...

"Trouver quelque chose ! Vite !"

- Une licorne.

Neville haussa un sourcil.

- Une licorne ?

- Une licorne azurée. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en voir une. Mais elles ont disparu depuis des siècles.

- Oh.

Le Gryffondor sembla un instant déçu.

- J'aurais cru... J'aurais cru que tu verrais tes parents.

Aoutch...

- Neville, commença-t-il avec douceur, les Malfoy ont fait office de parents pour moi. Je suis heureux avec eux. Bien sûr, j'aimerais encore avoir mes parents mais...

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu désires le plus.

- Non. Je suis horrible n'est-ce pas ?

- Non! S'empressa de répondre le garçon. Je comprends tout à fait ! Au contraire ! C'est bien si tu es heureux avec les Malfoy !

Ils se sourirent.

- Elle est comment ta licorne ? Demanda simplement Neville.

Harry se remémora rapidement le croquis qu'il avait vu dans un livre de la bibliothèque du manoir et se tourna vers le miroir, détaillant une fois de plus l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Magnifique. Elle ressemble à une vraie licorne... Mais elle est bleue... Et elle a des nageoires au sabots.

Dans le reflet, Tom s'était soudain rapproché de lui. Sa voix trembla.

- Elle... Elle a des branchies au niveau du cou et...

Il déglutit fortement en voyant les longs doigts blancs se poser sur ses épaules.

- Et... elle a des coquillages dans la crinière... Sa corne est dorée, comme les vraies...

Son cœur rata un battement lorsque les yeux noirs de Tom plongèrent dans les siens alors qu'il retournait son reflet face à lui.

- Ses... Ses yeux sont bizarres...

Il sentit tout le sang de son corps se condenser au niveau de ses joues alors que l'homme posait ses lèvres sur celles de son reflet.

- Elle a des ailes de fée, finit-il en chuchotant.

Il regarda la scène dont il avait tant rêvé. Les bras de son reflet s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Tom et il se pressa contre lui. Mais non, c'était faux. Jamais Tom ne l'embrasserait. Jamais il ne serait assez bien pour lui. Jamais il ne pourrait se presser contre lui de cette manière. Il se détourna, ne pouvant en supporter davantage.

- Ca va ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Oui. Merci de m'avoir montré ça Neville.

- Je t'en pris. Dumbledore l'enlève ce soir. Il n'en avait besoin que pour protéger la pierre.

Harry acquiesça et avança vers lui. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Merci, murmura-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Une fois seul, Neville posa une main rêveuse sur sa joue. Il se planta devant le miroir et regarda une énième fois la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Une femme aux courts cheveux noirs, son sourire plein de fossettes, ses yeux marrons. Un homme aux cheveux tout aussi sombres, ses iris bleu marines. Deux filles aux longues boucles soyeuses et à la peau pâle, une à peine plus jeune que lui tandis que l'autre avait un doudou à son bras. Un petit bébé dans les bras de son père. Ils portaient tous une robe avec les armoiries des Londubat. Et juste à côté de lui, Harry, lui tenant la main.

Il soupira et se détourna lui aussi.

* * *

Lucius hocha la tête d'un air satisfait en voyant les résultats des examens de fin d'année d'Harry.  
Il aurait pu néanmoins faire mieux en Botanique. Il ouvrit ensuite les résultats de Drago et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il était...

- Second ?

Le blond pinça les lèvres en baissant la tête.

- Et qui est le premier ?

Harry lança un regard compatissant à son frère. Lucius allait être hors-de-lui lorsqu'il saurait.

- Hermione Granger, marmonna Drago.

- Une sang-de-bourbe, siffla Lucius.

Drago rentra un peu plus la tête dans les épaules.

- Mon fils, dépassé par une sang-de-bourbe, répéta Lucius. Au travail jeune homme ! La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est peut-être une matière stupide propre au vieux fou mais tu es un Malfoy et un Malfoy se doit d'être le meilleur !

- Oui père, dit piteusement Drago.

Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin par-dessus l'épaule de son mari.

- Et Harry se fera une joie de travailler la botanique avec toi, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Dit-elle avec un sourire rusé.

"Et m*rde"

- Bien sûr Narcissa.

…

- Je hais la Botanique !

- À qui le dis-tu, maugréa Harry en coupant sèchement une fleur de plurilier.

Les pétales auparavant rouge vif devinrent noires à la seconde où la fleur se détacha. Drago se baissa et la ramassa pour la replanter dans un pot où il ajouta deux gouttes de jus de Billiwingies.  
Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que, tous les matins, les deux sorciers se rendaient dans les serres de la propriété pour apprendre "l'art et la beauté des plantes" sous l'œil implacable de leur professeur particulier.

Pourtant, Harry préférait ne pas se plaindre car Drago, lui, enchaînait l'après-midi sur la Défense. Paix à son âme. Il avait d'ailleurs appris un nombre considérable de jurons auprès du blond durant leurs séances de jardinage. Il n'imaginait pas que Drago puisse être aussi vulgaire. Surtout en parlant de ses parents.

Les deux sorciers soupirèrent de concert lorsqu'ils entendirent les talons de Narcissa claquer sur l'allée pavée qui menait aux serres.

- Il est déja midi ? S'étonna Drago.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Narcissa écarta vivement les portes vitrées, l'air furibonde.

- Harry! Aboya-t-elle. Va prendre une douche immédiatement !

- Mais...

- PLUS VITE QUE ÇA !

Sursautant, le brun courut à travers le jardin et entra, à bout de souffle, dans le manoir. Il croisa Lucius qui haussa un sourcil.

- Un problème ?

- Je... Je crois... Je crois que... Narcissa... Devenue folle, haleta-t-il en se laissant glisser au sol.

Lucius eut une grimace assez comique.

- Oui elle n'aime pas être prise au dépourvu. Elle avait des projets pour ce matin mais elle a été obligée de les annuler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hé bien... Parce qu'on a demandé à voir un certain jeune homme qui devrait se dépêcher de se préparer pour être présentable.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre ce que cette information impliquait.

- Merde! S'exclama-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds et en montant les marches quatre à quatre.

- Langage! Entendit-il crier derrière lui.

Il se déshabilla à peine la porte refermée, jetant ses vêtements au hasard dans la chambre et fila dans la salle de bain. Il passa plusieurs minutes à jurer contre la terre qui refusait de s'enlever de sa peau et à l'odeur peu agréable qu'il s'esquinta à faire disparaitre.

Une fois à peu près propre, il jaillit hors de la douche, enfila un peignoir et alla dans la chambre. Il poussa un petit cri aigu et frôla la crise cardiaque en voyant Tom déjà assis sur son lit.

- M-Maître, bégaya-t-il.

L'homme détailla une seconde sa tenue peu conventionnelle avant de se tourner vers les vêtements au sol.

- Tu as un sens du rangement assez... spécial, le taquina-t-il.

Harry rougit horriblement. Voilà qu'il passait pour un idiot maintenant.

- Je-Je suis désolé, je...

Tom balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main et lui offrit un splendide sourire.

- Habille-toi.

Il hocha rapidement de la tête et prit les affaires que Narcissa avait préparées pour lui. Il ferma la porte de la salle d'eau et s'y adossa quelques secondes, tenta de ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, frais et apaisé.

Il sourit timidement à Tom et alla s'asseoir près de lui. Comme à bord du _Lady Grace_, l'homme l'attira tout contre lui et caressa sa joue.

- Alors... Qu'as-tu à me raconter ?

Harry hésita un instant mais s'autorisa finalement à lui parler de son aventure avec le Trio. Il ne vit pas les yeux de Tom s'assombrirent au fur et à mesure du récit, pas plus qu'il ne sentit son étreinte se resserrer légèrement. Il continua à donc à babiller, ignorant qu'il mettait l'Ordre du Phénix dans une fâcheuse position.

**To be continued...**


	6. United States of Eurasia

**Titre: **Hystéria

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/TJ, DM/BZ...

**Résumé:** /

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Bonjour à tous! J'entends déja vos exclamations surprises: Comment? Déja? A peine 10 jours après le dernier chapitre? Incroyable! Est-ce qu'elle s'est dopée? **

**Héhé... n.n J'ai été très très inspirée et j'ai écrit le chapitre 8 à la vitesse de l'éclair! Enfin bref, j'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire ^^ On en apprends un petit peu plus sur le passé Harry/Tom. Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

Chap. 5:

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé en cette chaude journée d'été. Le soleil brillait haut dans un ciel bleu exempt de nuages et une légère brise estivale rafraichissait agréablement les passants qui flânaient entre les boutiques ou paressaient sur la terrasses des cafés.

Les petites tables rondes de chez Floriant Fortarôme débordaient même sur l'allée pavée, gênant le passage tant les gens faisaient la queue pour obtenir une place en dégustant un délicieux sunday.  
Une magnifique journée de vacances d'été.

Pourtant, malgré les formidables conditions météorologiques, le gros de la foule s'était réuni dans une grande boutique souterraine, totalement hors de porté des chauds rayons du soleil. La librairie Fleury & Bott connaissait l'un de ses meilleurs jours grâce à la séance de dédicaces du talentueux écrivain Gilderoy Lockart.

Près d'une centaine de sorcières plus ou moins jeunes, plus ou moins belles s'étaient massés dès potron-minet, espérant être la première à recevoir le plus beau sourire masculin selon Sorcière Hebdo.

C'est dans cette ambiance de folie qu'Harry et Drago déambulaient à travers les rayonnages, presque asphyxiés sous les œstrogènes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont bruyantes ! se plaignit Drago.

Harry ne put que l'approuver. Comment cette librairie, d'ordinaire si calme et conviviale, avait-elle pu se transformer en poulailler ?

- Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elles lui trouvent toutes à ce Lockart ? Il n'a rien d'exceptionnel !

- Il doit pourtant l'être puisque Narcissa nous a trainé jusqu'ici, grommela le brun.

L'idée de sa mère gloussant comme une dinde devant un homme fit froncer le nez de Drago.

- Les femmes...

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice.

La rentrée à Poudlard se faisait dans moins de deux semaines et il était plus que temps pour les étudiants d'acheter leurs fournitures scolaires.

- Regarde, il est là, dit Harry en pointant un exemplaire du _Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2)_ par Miranda Fauconnette.

Le manuel rejoignit les autres dans le chaudron et les deux sorciers partirent à la recherche du couple Malfoy, pressés de sortir de la librairie pour profiter du soleil.

Des cris traversèrent soudain la foule suivi d'un grand fracas. Voyant qu'un cercle commençait à se former ailleurs qu'autour de l'estrade de cet imbécile de Lockart, Drago prit la manche d'Harry et le tira pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils bousculèrent plusieurs sorcières et Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant Lucius, furieux et débraillé, faisant face à un groupe de personnes. Parmi elles, Harry reconnu immédiatement Augusta Londubat et son vautour empaillé ainsi qu'une tribu de rouquins qu'il identifia comme des Weasley. Les trois hommes qui les accompagnaient ne disaient rien à Harry.

Un hoquet général s'éleva lorsque Lucius et l'homme roux se menacèrent de leurs baguettes.

- Lucius, tenta de l'apaiser Narcissa, sans succès.

- Arthur! s'exclama une petite femme ronde près du rouquin.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à se tourner autour. Les sortilèges allaient fuser dans quelques instants, Harry en était certain.

- Infâme mangemort, cracha Arthur.

- Traître à votre sang, répondit l'aristocrate avec haine.

Le roux s'élança en direction du blond, l'air fou.

- PÈRE! hurla Drago.

Ce cri enfantin sembla figer la scène. Les "spectateurs" tournèrent leurs regards vers Drago dont Harry se rapprocha instinctivement.

- Lucius, allons-nous en, s'inquiéta Narcissa.

Le blond sembla hésiter, mécontent de laisser passer une si bonne occasion mais finit par se redresser avec dignité.

- Nous nous reverrons au Ministère, siffla-t-il.

Narcissa mit d'autorité une main sur l'épaule de chaque garçon et les poussa vers la porte. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent avant que...

- Un instant !

Le couple Malfoy se crispa d'un même ensemble à la voix de Black.

Alors que Lucius pestait contre sa belle-famille, Sirius se glissa devant eux et, pour la première fois depuis onze ans, regarda le fils de ses meilleurs amis. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il ressemblait tellement à James. Les mêmes cheveux noirs ébouriffés, le même nez droit, la même mâchoire, le même visage ovale...

Son cœur rata un battement lorsque l'enfant releva la tête, dévoilant deux émeraudes. Les yeux de Lily. Il avait les yeux de sa mère.

L'émotion prit le brun à la gorge si bien qu'il mit un moment à parler.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour.

Le garçon semblait gêné.

- Je m'appelle Sirius. Je suppose que tu ignores qui je suis.

Sa voix était calme mais il fusilla Lucius et sa cousine du regard. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, l'enfant se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix mal assurée.

- Vous... Vous êtes mon parrain.

Harry se retint de dire que Narcissa ne lui avait révélé ce fait que très récemment. Après la rencontre avec Augusta Londubat chez Ollivander l'année dernière.

- C'est exact... Je... Peut-être pourrais-tu passer chez moi ? Nous pourrions discuter.

Harry sentit les ongles de Narcissa s'enfoncer douloureusement dans ses épaules. Alors qu'il tentait de réprimer un couinement de douleur, la poigne de sa tutrice se desserra d'un coup.

- C'est envisageable, dit-elle au plus grand étonnement de Lucius et Sirius.

Les deux hommes contemplèrent la blonde avec ébahissement. L'un se demandant si sa femme était devenue folle, l'autre cherchant le piège dans cette proposition.

- Pourquoi pas après-demain ? Harry pourrait passer la nuit chez les Londubat puisque tu... habites chez eux, ricana-t-elle.

Alors que Sirius ouvrait la bouche pour descendre en flèche sa cousine, Lucius le coupa.

- Allons Narcissa... Si Harry veut voir son parrain il pourrait le faire la semaine prochaine. Comme ça ce serait lui qui l'emmènerait à la Gare. C'est beaucoup mieux. Je te rappelle que nous avons de la _visite_.

Il accentua bien le dernier mot. Le Lord avait dit qu'il passerait voir son protégé dans le courant de la semaine. Si jamais Harry était chez ce clebs pendant la visite du Lord... Salazar, il préférait ne pas y penser.

- Non. Harry et Drago vont chez les Parkinson la semaine prochaine. Penelope organise une garden-party qui s'étalera sur trois jours.

- Alors durant les prochaines vacances, insista Lucius.

- Non. Harry a besoin de son parrain.

Cette phrase fit écarquiller les yeux de chaque personne écoutant leur conversation.

- C'est donc réglé, continua-t-elle. Nous vous l'amènerons après-demain. Et pour une fois dans ta vie... Conduis-toi en adulte responsable.

Malgré tout le venin insufflé dans cette phrase, Sirius ne se vexa pas, trop abasourdi par la nouvelle. Il allait pouvoir voir son filleul. Après d'innombrables tentatives devant les tribunaux, il allait enfin l'avoir tout à lui pendant deux jours entiers. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Et Lucius non plus d'ailleurs.

- Si tu veux bien nous excuser, Black, cracha le blond en entraînant sa famille hors du magasin.

Sourd aux protestations de Narcissa qui voulait faire encore quelques achats, il traversa la rue adjacente au Chemin de Traverse pour déboucher sur l'allée où l'attendait leur voiture, les chevaux piaffant d'impatience.

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir se fit dans un lourd silence. À peine la porte d'entrée fut-elle refermée que les deux garçon se firent renvoyés dans leur chambre avec obligation d'y rester jusqu'au dîner. Harry se permit une légère dérogation en accompagnant Drago dans sa chambre. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester seul.

- Alors comme ça, tu as un parrain? demanda le blondinet.

Au rez-de-chaussé, la gifle qui s'abattit sur Narcissa fut si forte que la blonde tomba à genoux.

- Mais à quoi penses-tu ? siffla Lucius, hors de lui. Si jamais le Maître ne voit pas Harry il nous tuera !

Contenant difficilement les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, la fière Sang-Pur rétorqua :

- Je ne peux pas laisser Harry entre ses mains. Il ne mérite pas ça Lucius, il...

- Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi nous l'avons adopté ? Pourquoi j'ai du payer une fortune en avocats pour que Black n'obtienne pas sa garde ? Tout simplement parce que le Maître nous l'a demandé !

- Il n'avait pas précisé ses intentions ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne supporte plus de le voir le toucher Lucius ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

Le blond se pencha sur son épouse, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

- Si tu continues sur cette voie, Narcissa, il va te l'enlever. Il l'a déjà une fois.

C'était vrai.

Narcissa baissa la tête et son regard accrocha les motifs floraux du tapis alors qu'elle se rappelait de ce mois fatidique.

L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans et à l'époque elle amenait régulièrement Harry au manoir Jedusort afin qu'il passe du temps auprès du Lord entre deux réunions. Elle savait que le maître avait posé un sortilège sur l'enfant qui l'empêchait de parler de ses rencontres avec le Seigneur Noir à quiconque d'autre que les Malfoy. Déjà, cela avait fait froncer les sourcils de Narcissa. Ensorceler un enfant. Mais où allait le monde ?

L'attitude que le mage adoptait envers l'enfant était d'autant plus surprenante. Il prenait le petit brun sur ses genoux, lui caressait les cheveux, lui murmurait à l'oreille, l'aidait à développer sa magie instinctive... Évidemment, ni Lucius ni elle n'avait fait de commentaires. Elle se contentait d'attendre le signal du Lord pour ramener Harry au manoir.

Pourtant un jour, tout avait basculé. Elle se souviendrait éternellement de la frayeur qu'elle avait ressentie. Harry était sur les genoux du Lord, celui-ci tranquillement assis sur son trône, ses bras enroulés autour du ventre de l'enfant. Il faisait léviter devant les yeux verts émerveillés des morceaux de cristal colorés, incitant Harry à faire de même.

Tout à coup, les portes de la Salle du Trône s'étaient ouvertes, dévoilant Greyback et Severus dans son sillage.

Les deux mangemorts s'étaient figés, incrédules en voyant leur maître dans une telle posture. Le cœur du professeur Rogue avait d'ailleurs raté un battement en reconnaissant le fils Potter, tranquillement installé sur les genoux de Lord Voldemort, Nagini sifflant paresseusement à ses pieds.

- Que faites-vous ici? avait froidement demandé le Lord.

Severus s'était repris le premier.

- Je viens vous apporter la potion que vous m'aviez demandée, maître.

Alors qu'il sortait des plis de sa robe une fiole aux reflets arc-en-ciel, l'homme se figea en la voyant quitter ses doigts pour léviter jusqu'au Lord. Ou plus précisément, à l'enfant qui était sur les genoux du Lord. Harry gloussa joyeusement en prenant la potion entre ses petites mains potelées, s'amusant de sa couleur inhabituelle. A son oreille, le Seigneur Noir chuchotait des félicitations et lui prit délicatement la potion des doigts, réorientant l'attention de l'enfant vers les cristaux.

- Et toi Fenrir ?

Le loup-garou eut grande peine à détacher son regard de l'appétissant gamin mais finit par dire d'une voix rauque et animale :

- Le clan des loups des plaines et ceux de la rivière d'Argent sont prêts à parlementer avec vous.

- Oh, voyez-vous ça... Parlementer ?

Greyback afficha un sourire carnassier.

- Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que je tue leur chef et prenne sa place. À ce moment là ils nous rejoindront simplement.

Le Lord éclata d'un rire froid.

- J'aime cette façon de penser Fenrir.

Dans un coin d'ombre, Narcissa regarda la scène, effarée. Se rendaient-ils compte qu'un enfant était dans la pièce ? Le Maître continuait à discuter comme s'il était à une réunion... Et Harry n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la créature !

Comme pour approuver ses pensées, Greyback inspira profondément, se délectant de l'odeur du gamin. Une odeur de fleurs... Des fleurs blanches... Mélangée à celle du bois brûlé... Comme une forêt pleine de fleurs qu'on aurait incendiée. Un délice. Lorsque Greyback rouvrit les paupières, ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes et sa pupille était fendue.

Ce fut ce regard que croisa Harry à travers un morceau de tesson rouge. Le petit brun sentit la peur l'envahir et couina de frayeur, lâchant tous les cristaux qui se brisèrent avec fracas au sol et se blottit entre les bras de Tom, tremblant tel un lapin apeuré.

- Décidément Fenrir, tu sais t'y prendre avec les enfants, ricana le mage noir en caressant les cheveux de son protégé. Dehors, tous les deux, reprit-il.

Les mangemorts s'inclinèrent et s'en allèrent, le regard du loup-garou toujours braqué sur la forme tremblotante sur le trône.

- Oh et Severus! Pas un mot de cela à Dumbledore, évidemment...

La voix aussi mielleuse que du sucre empoisonné s'accompagna d'un frémissement dans l'air. Severus pinça les lèvres en sentant sa marque le brûler douloureusement. L'habituel sort de secret résidant dans la Marque des Ténebres venait de s'enclencher, l'empêchant de parler de ce qu'il venait de voir à qui que ce soit. Mais il avait depuis longtemps trouvé le moyen de contourner cette barrière magique. Si il ne pouvait pas parler de ce qu'il venait de voir à Albus, il pouvait toutefois lui _montrer_.

Après avoir doucement consolé Harry, Tom fit signe à Narcissa qui sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha. Elle eut un franc élan de désapprobation en prenant un Harry encore choqué dans ses bras et les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans pouvoir les en empêcher :

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'il était en danger?

Tom releva vivement la tête et toisa la blonde.

- Je te demande pardon, Narcissa ?

Son ton menaçant fit trembler la Sang-Pur.

- Greyback aurait pu le tuer ! s'exclama-t-elle pourtant.

L'aristocrate blêmit et se recula d'un pas, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles.

- Je... Pardonnez-moi maître... Je ne voulais pas...

Elle trembla sous le regard rendu carmin par la colère. Les yeux de Lucius prenaient cette même couleur lorsqu'il était hors de lui. Les Héritiers de Vampires restaient dangereux... Et le Lord était sûrement le plus dangereux de tous.

Elle crut voir sa dernière heure arriver lorsqu'il tendit sa longue main blanche vers elle.

- Donne-le moi, siffla-t-il.

Ébahie, elle obtempéra, sachant qu'une seule seconde d'hésitation pourrait signer son arrêt de mort.  
Tom prit un Harry qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'ici dans ses bras. L'enfant noua immédiatement ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, ravi.

- On va où ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu verras, dit simplement le Lord en lui baisant la tempe.

Après un dernier regard noir envers Narcissa, il sortit de la salle, l'enfant cramponné à lui.

Ce fut la dernière fois que Narcissa le vit avant un bon mois. Le Lord s'était fait un plaisir de lui rappeler, à elle et à Lucius, qu'Harry n'était chez eux que grâce à son bon vouloir et qu'il pouvait le reprendre n'importe quand. Ce n'est qu'une fois certain qu'ils avaient retenus la leçon que le mage noir leur rendit l'enfant. Étonnement, Harry avait été ravi de ses "vacances" et était revenu plus que joyeux, ne cessant de demander quand il pourrait retourner "chez Tom". Lucius avait cru en faire une syncope et Severus, mit dans la confidence, avait froncé les sourcils, inquiet.

Ça avait été le mois le plus horrible de sa vie.

Mais ce qui était fait était fait.

- Harry ira chez les Londubat, assena-t-elle en se relevant élégamment.

Lucius pinça les lèvres.

- Très bien, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour endosser les responsabilités de tout cela !

Sur ce, il fit volte-face.

* * *

Augusta Londubat remua son Earl Grey, la cuillère tintant bruyamment contre les parois de la tasse en porcelaine.

Le jeune Potter devait arriver d'ici quelques minutes, ce qui expliquait la présence d'un service à thé plus luxueux que d'habitude sur la table de jardin. Les elfes avaient ouvert la véranda, le parfum des géraniums bleus de la serre se mélangeant à celui des lilas du jardin anglais. Augusta se remémora avec nostalgie l'époque où Franck et son frère, Joshua, passaient leurs temps à s'occuper de son jardin. Joshua adorait croiser les plantes, c'était d'ailleurs à lui qu'elle devait ces splendides bégonias verts à liseré doré.

Malheureusement c'était son amour pour la création de nouvelles espèces qui avait tué Joshua. Un croisement entre un Géranium dentu et un freesia moldu avait donné une plante aux feuilles sécrétant un venin mortel. Le pauvre garçon était mort en moins de trois heures.

La femme soupira, caressant distraitement le camé qui reposait sur sa plantureuse poitrine. C'était une photo de ses deux garçons, tous deux disparus.

Un elfe de maison apparut devant elle silencieusement et s'inclina.

- Mme Malfoy et M. Potter sont là, dit la créature de sa voix aigüe.

Augusta hocha la tête et se leva, quittant la véranda pour parcourir les couloirs de bois de cerisier de sa demeure. Elle retint un sourire narquois devant l'air continuellement crispé de cette _chère_ Narcissa.

- Malfoy.

- Londubat.

Les deux femmes s'observèrent avec mépris. Si Narcissa avait tout de la beauté anglaise, ses longs cheveux blonds retombant gracieusement sur sa robe de soie, Augusta avait cette prestance digne des plus grandes Reines, les fourrures soyeuses de son vêtement lui conférant un aspect princier.  
La blonde fut la première à détourner le regard. Elle se pencha vers le petit brun à ses côtés et lui réarrangea rapidement ses cheveux.

- Je viens te chercher jeudi. Sois sage.

- Oui, Narcissa.

Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même et transplana, laissant le garçon intimidé devant l'imposante Londubat.

- Suis-moi. Le cabot qui te sert de parrain est avec Peter et Remus. Ils arrivent dans une dizaine de minutes. Du lait dans ton thé ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça poliment et s'assit sur la chaise blanche en contemplant les étranges fleurs luminescentes qui bordaient le ruisseau du jardin.

En face de lui, Augusta ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Oh oui, il ressemblait à son père. Mais il faudrait plus que cela pour la convaincre que ce petit était le digne descendant de James Potter. Il manquait quelque chose... Ou plutôt, il y avait quelque chose en trop. Les traits de son visage, encore ronds de l'enfance, étaient fins, trop fins. Son nez était fin, ses lèvres pulpeuses semblaient avoir été tracées par un scalpel d'une grande précision, tout comme ses yeux en amande et ses pommettes. Ce n'était pas une finesse qui laissait présager un physique androgyne mais, au contraire, quelque chose de pernicieux et de froid qui commençait déja à transparaître chez Harry Potter. Elle connaissait bien cette finesse. C'était celle qui transparaissait chez les personnes trop en contact avec la Magie Noire.

Augusta grignota un scone pensivement.

Les choses auraient sûrement été différentes si Sirius avait obtenu la garde du petit. Elle se souvenait encore de l'ébahissement qui les avait frappé lorsque les Malfoy avaient gagné le procès. C'était impensable. Comment les juges avaient-ils pu accepter que ce couple aux affaires plus que douteuses adoptent un enfant qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré ? Comment avaient-ils pu l'arracher à son parrain au nom d'un sombre lien familial ?

Pollux Black, le grand-père maternel de Sirius avait une soeur, Dorea, qui avait épousé Charlus Potter, le frère de ce cher Aaron Potter, géniteur de James. C'était tout de même aberrant que cet imbroglio familial permette à cette garce de Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, d'obtenir la garde d'Harry !

Et pourtant les pots-de-vin de Lucius et quelques menaces bien susurrées avaient brisé le bonheur de Sirius. Le pauvre homme, déjà dévasté par le perte de son meilleur ami et de son épouse, se voyait arracher son filleul par ce sale mangemort. Il n'y avait vraiment plus de justice.

- Harry ! s'exclama Neville en déboulant dans la véranda.

Un grand sourire prit aussitôt place sur les lèvres du petit brun aux yeux verts.

- Salut Neville !

Le Gryffondor embrassa rapidement sa grand-mère et s'assit d'autorité près de son ami, le noyant sous les questions. Qu'avait-il fait durant ses vacances ? Comment avait-il convaincu les Malfoy de le laisser venir ? Avait-il vu les derniers résultats de Quidditch ? Comptait-il se présenter dans l'équipe de Poudlard ?

- Hey, doucement! rit-il. Je viens juste d'arriver et c'est Narcissa qui a proposé que je vienne.

Neville échangea un regard sceptique avec sa grand-mère mais finit par hausser les épaules.

- Et tes vacances ?

- Figures toi que Lucius nous a fait prendre des cours particulier.

- Vraiment ? Mais en quoi ? T'es un excellent élève !

Le brun le remercia d'un sourire.

- Mes notes de Botanique ne sont pas aussi bonnes qu'il l'avait espéré.

- Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux ! s'exclama Neville, ravi.

- C'est pas de refus !

Augusta observait l'échange avec amusement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Neville aussi turbulent. En cet instant il ressemblait à un jeune chien avec ses yeux brillants et nul doute que si il avait eu une queue, celle-ci aurait battu l'air derrière lui.

Et en parlant de chien...

Les portes menant à la véranda s'ouvrirent d'un coup, dévoilant un Sirius Black, sourire aux lèvres et longs cheveux ébouriffés. Derrière lui, Remus et Peter semblait s'amuser follement du comportement de leur ami.

- Bonjour Harry ! Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Il est arrivé en transplanant, clébard, claqua Augusta.

- Et comment je suis censé le savoir, vieille peau ?

- Si tu avais été à ton rendez-vous ce matin comme je te l'avais dit, sac à puces...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, vieille chouette aigrie, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Harry regardait la scène, ébahi. Il tourna la tête vers Neville qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça, ne t'en fais pas.

Le brun observa les deux adultes se lancer des insultes avec intérêt, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme aux cheveux blonds mi-longs ne se plante devant lui, un grand sourire étirant son visage rond et ses yeux marrons pétillants.

- Ravi de te rencontrer Harry, je suis Peter, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Un peu déboussolé, le garçon prit la main de l'homme.

- Heu... Ravi également.

Un autre homme s'approcha. Il était grand, dégingandé, ses cheveux brun-miel était parsemé de quelques cheveux gris et ses yeux dorés semblaient étrangement mélancolique.

- Remus Lupin.

Sa voix était en accord avec le reste de sa personne, douce.

Mais lorsqu'il prit la main tendu de Remus, Harry sentit l'anneau que lui avait offert Tom le chauffer douloureusement. La même sensation qu'en face de Chros Grymm s'empara de lui. Cet homme n'était pas humain. Lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui de Remus, les signaux que lui envoyait le bijou étaient si précis qu'ils prenaient la forme d'un murmure à son oreille.

_animal... bête... danger... puissance... sauvage..._

- Vous êtes un loup-garou, souffla-t-il.

Remus se figea tout comme les autres personnes dans la véranda. Augusta et Sirius les regardaient avec horreur, leur dispute totalement oubliée.

L'homme-loup cligna des yeux avant de retirer doucement sa main.

- Effectivement, dit Remus avec hésitation. Cela te gêne-t-il ?

A côté de lui, Harry pouvait sentir Neville retenir sa respiration.

- Non. Vous ne m'avez pas l'air... dangereux.

Comme pour approuver ses dires, l'anneau cessa de le chauffer. Quatre soupirs de soulagement retentirent et Sirius le traîna pratiquement jusqu'à sa chaise, l'assommant sous les questions, voulant s'assurer que son enfance se soit passée paisiblement. Harry le rassura sur ce point là, lui assurant que les Malfoy le traitaient bien. Il répondit avec joie aux questions de Sirius, la bonne humeur de l'homme aux yeux gris semblant communicative. Si Harry ne parla jamais de Tom, c'était son petit secret à lui, il n'hésita pas à raconter son enfance avec un entrain qui le surprit lui-même. Et il comprit en regardant une fois de plus le bel homme qui lui faisait face que Sirius faisait partie de ces personne qui vous mettaient à l'aise, à qui vous confiiez naturellement vos secrets, un homme avec une joie de vivre loin de la retenue habituelle des Sang-Pur. Un vrai Gryffondor. Et Harry sentait qu'il allait adorer avoir cet homme pour parrain.

Devant eux, un soupire heureux passant la barrière de ses lèvres, Remus échangea un regard attendri avec Peter. La connexion entre Harry et Sirius semblait s'être faite naturellement. Il avait eu peur que le jeune homme et l'animagus ne s'entende pas mais heureusement, cela n'avait pas lieu d'être. Par contre, il fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas comment Harry avait pu se rendre compte de son... statut. Les Malfoy l'auraient-ils mis au courant ? Non... Il avait vu les pupilles d'Harry se dilater, sa respiration se couper un instant et il aurait même jurer avoir entendu son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il lui avait prit la main. Le fil de James et Lily serait-il hypersensible ? Faisait-il parti de ces sorciers ayant un conscience accrue de leur environnement et capable de voir au plus profond des gens ?

Peut-être...

Augusta proposa de passer à table et ils mangèrent avec appétit, la soirée passant à une vitesse affolante, Sirius bien décidé à rattraper tout le temps perdu. Lorsque onze heures sonnèrent, Augusta claqua sèchement la tête du clébard et demanda à Neville de conduire Harry jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Alors ? Cette journée t'a plu ? lui demanda le Gryffondor avec espoir.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, chuchota Harry, ses yeux verts brillants dans la semi-obscurité du couloir.

- A demain dans ce cas. On fera une partie de Quidditch si tu veux.

Le brun acquiesça avec joie et embrassa Neville sur le joue avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit, lui lança-t-il en fermant sa porte.

Le jeune herboriste regarda le montant de bois, la bouche entrouverte et ses doigts tâtant sa joue d'un air rêveur.

- Bonne nuit, répondit-il au vide.

La journée du lendemain fut tout aussi excellente. Harry démontra ses talents d'attrapeur aux côtés de Neville lors d'une partie de Quidditch où Sirius avait été un adversaire redoutable. Peter pestait encore à l'idée de s'être fait battre par deux gamins de douze ans. A midi, attablé devant une délicieuse salade de homard et de pommes de terres, le rire de Sirius- qui ressemblait étrangement à un aboiement- fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une grande femme élancée à la chevelure rousse frisée. Neville s'excusa et alla la rejoindre.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda Harry.

- Miranda Halfayer, lui répondit Augusta, le... professeur particulier de Neville.

- Professeur de quoi ?

- De tout.

Cette réponse fit froncer les sourcils d'Harry qui se rappela soudain de ses pensées lors des derniers jours de Poudlard. Neville avait été entraîné en prévision de sa lutte contre Voldemort. Cette femme était donc son professeur.

Sirius détourna habilement son attention en racontant au jeune garçon les frasques des Maraudeurs au temps de Poudlard. Accroché à ses lèvres, Harry buvait ses paroles.

Le lendemain matin, son sac sur l'épaule, Harry retint difficilement un gloussement en voyant Sirius et Peter, à moitié affalés sur la table de la salle à manger, l'œil vitreux et cerné. Augusta passa devant lui et assena une claque sur la tête des deux hommes en éclatant d'un rire tonitruant :

- Alors, bande d'animaux galeux ! On ne supporte même pas quelques verres de whisky?

- Aoutch... Doucement vieille carne, siffla Peter.

- Le petit s'en va, rat d'égout. Dis-lui au revoir avant d'aller cuver ton vin dans ta chambre.

Le blond hocha doucement la tête et s'avança vers Harry pour une rapide accolade. Figé, le petit garçon le regarda avec étonnement. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de contacts physique. Les seuls câlins qu'il ai jamais eu c'était avec Drago et... il rougit, avec Tom lorsqu'il était petit.

Remus se contenta d'une simple poignée de main et d'un doux sourire avant de laisser la place à un Neville tout ensommeillé qui lui fit la bise.

Craquant, pensa-t-il.

Son souffle se coupa quand Sirius le prit dans une étreinte d'ours, le soulevant du sol. L'homme éclata d'un grand rire-aboiement et le reposa.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra Harry, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Pourquoi pas aux prochaines vacances ?

- Je verrai avec les Malfoy, répondit le garçon en souriant.

Cette réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire Sirius qui ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé par l'arrivée d'un elfe.

- Mme Malfoy est arrivée.

La petite créature s'inclina et disparut.

Harry salua rapidement Augusta et sortit du manoir Londubat.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Narcissa.

Il hocha joyeusement la tête et prit la main de la femme avant de ressentir les désagréables sensations du Transplanage d'escorte.

* * *

Lucius ferma brièvement les yeux à l'entente des hurlements de McNair, très vite rejoints par ceux de Whiles.

Devant eux, Lord Voldemort tremblait de fureur, sa bouche tordue en un rictus et ses yeux devenus rouges lançaient des éclairs. Il finit par lever les doloris et s'approcha des deux mangemorts qui haletaient sur le sol.

- Donc, susurra-t-il, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous ignorez où est Rosier.

- Pardonnez-nous Maitre, nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu, pleura Whiles, toute dignité oubliée.

- Que je te pardonne, Laine ?

Les longs doigts blancs se crispèrent sur la baguette noire.

- Je te pardonnerai lorsque tu auras retrouvé cet infâme traître ! hurla-t-il en les faisant ployer sous un nouveau doloris.

Lucius sentit les autres mangemorts frissonner autour de lui, chacun craignant d'être la prochaine cible du courroux de leur maître. En cet instant, Lucius comprenait parfaitement la trahison et le départ précipité de Rosier. Cet homme était fou.

Les portes de la Salle du Trône s'ouvrirent vivement pour laisser place à Rogue qui s'agenouilla.

- Severus...

La voix du Lord était un sifflement lourd de menaces.

- Mon Seigneur, je viens d'apprendre que Rosier a conclu un pacte avec Dumbledore.

Aussitôt, le Lord se désintéressa de McNair et Whiles.

- Un pacte hein ? Immonde traître, vermine infecte... Qu'en est-il ?

- Rosier a marchandé la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix pour lui et sa famille en échange d'un objet.

- Un objet ?

- Un journal maître, j'ignore comment Rosier l'a obtenu et Dumbledore n'a pas voulu me dire a quoi il servait.

Lucius haussa les sourcils en voyant son maître blanchir. Le Seigneur Noir semblait... effrayé ?

Nagini vint s'enrouler autour du cou de son maître en une étreinte protectrice.

- Mon journal, souffla le Lord pour lui-même. Comment a-t-il...

Soudain, l'homme renversa la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire qui tordit les entrailles de Lucius.

- Bien... Puisque ce vieux fou a envie de fouiner, qu'il s'amuse. Il n'a aucune idée du pétrin dans lequel il vient de se mettre.

Il rit encore un peu avant de retrouver son sérieux et de foudroyer Rogue de son regard redevenu noir.

- Il me faut ce journal, Severus. Récupère le à tout prix.

- Oui maître, dit le mangemort en s'inclinant.

Le Lord caressa un instant la tête écailleuse de Nagini puis lança un coup d'œil à Black.

- Ouvre bien les yeux, Regulus. Cette année à Poudlard risque d'être très intéressante, gloussa-t-il.

**To be continued...**


	7. MK Ultra

**Titre: **Hystéria

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/TJ, DM/BZ...

**Résumé:** /

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Bonjour à tous! Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire: elle s'est dopée, c'est pas possible autrement... Et pourtant! xD Nan, en fait j'étais dans ma période Hysteria, et comme j'étais bien boostée par ma bêta Thecrasy, j'ai écrit deux chaps en moins d'un mois. C'est qui la meilleure? xD Par contre là, je vais arrêter un peu Hysteria pour me concentrer sur Défaillance Temporelle (qui est presque finie) et Passion (dont le succès ne cesse de m'étonner). Merci encore pour vos reviews ^^**

**Petit rappel****: Peter Pettigrow n'est pas un mangemort, vu que James et Lily ne sont pas des cibles, pas de gardiens du Secret, et donc pas de trahison. J'ai envie de vous faire aimer Peter! n.n**

**Harry ne sait pas que Tom est Voldemort. **

**Regulus Black, frère de Sirius, est professeur de DCFM à Poudlard sur ordre de Voldemort. **

Chap. 6:

La Garden-party des Parkinsons était très réussie.

Le soleil d'été se reflétait sur les dais blancs dressés au dessus du buffet, gardant au frais sorbets fruités, glaces crémeuses, gâteaux appétissants, coupes de fruits sucrées, boissons glacées et autres mignardises. Des pergolas fleuries abritaient des poufs et quelques chaises longues où se prélassaient les invités.

Les Parkinson avaient aménagé un bassin central où nageaient des poissons multicolores spécialement pour l'occasion. Une mini-cascade déversait une eau cristalline en un bruit très relaxant, et les quelques fleurs de lotus dispersées sur la surface transparente dévoilaient parfois des grenouilles croassantes sur leur large feuille.

Pénélope, maîtresse de maison des Parkinson, était la reine de la journée et rayonnait sous les compliments, dansant comme une jeune fille dans sa robe écrue. Près d'elle, Ambroise Parkinson regardait sa femme s'amuser d'un air détaché, discutant affaires avec les autres Lords, dont Lucius. La France était en pleine crise économique et l'Angleterre se disputait avec les États-Unis pour profiter du marché en baisse.

- Alors dis-nous, comment il est Sirius Black ? demanda avidement Pansy, guindée dans sa robe à froufrous rose.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Harry ne comprenait pas, c'était cet engouement que semblaient avoir les Serpentards à la mention de son parrain. Si les adultes se contentaient d'un reniflement de dédain, les enfants se pressaient pour entendre la description du célèbre renégat. Même Briseïs, la séduisante grande sœur de Pansy, s'était jointe au petit groupe accroché aux lèvres d'Harry.

- Est-ce qu'il est aussi beau qu'on le dit ? soupira Millicent Bulstrode.

- On raconte qu'il a déjà tué un dragon ! s'enthousiasma Anthony Warrington.

- Tu as vu sa moto ensorcelée ? Il parait que c'est comme ça qu'il s'est enfui de chez lui !

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel devant les yeux brillants de son auditoire même si, intérieurement, il ressentait de la fierté à être le filleul de Sirius Black. Pas simplement parce que l'homme fascinait autant les jeunes Sang-Pur, mais parce que, au contraire, cela le différenciait des autres. Il avait toujours cherché à se démarquer de tous ces aristocrates au chemin tout tracé et c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais eu honte de son sang-mêlé ou de ses parents disparus. Ça le rendait différent. Unique. Combien de sang-mêlé pouvaient se vanter d'être à sa place?

- Alors Harry, dit doucement Briseïs, dis-nous comment il est.

L'adolescente de seize ans passa une main fine dans ses savantes boucles noires, faisait rougir Drago et froncer le nez de Pansy. La brunette n'avait jamais accepté que _son_ Drago puisse trouver sa sœur attirante.

Pourtant, Briseïs Parkinson était sûrement la plus belle fille de toute la Garden-party et l'antithèse de sa sœur. Aussi grande que Pansy était petite, aussi mince que sa sœur était osseuse, ses yeux aussi bleus que les siens marrons... Le lien de parenté était dur à discerner chez les sœurs Parkinson.

Briseïs n'était pas scolarisée à Poudlard, au grand dam de Drago. La jeune fille était fragile de naissance et tombait régulièrement malade, si bien que ses parents avaient engagé un percepteur. À cinq ans, Briseïs avait attrapé l'Éclabouille, et ses parents avaient été si certains de la perdre qu'ils avaient dérogé à la coutume de l'enfant unique afin d'avoir un autre héritier. Briseïs s'en était finalement sortie et Pansy s'apprêtait à naître.

Harry lui avait toujours trouvé un air de bibelot fragile assez agaçant. Les adultes ne la serraient jamais trop fort de peur de la briser, et les gens avaient pour habitude de lui laisser un certain espace personnel. Les nombreux malaises de Briseïs au cours de réceptions lui avaient même valu un siège attitré partout où elle allait, même lorsqu'il était de coutume de rester debout. Mais, malgré son air de jeune fille douce et naïve, Pansy leur avait confié que l'aîné des Parkinson fricotait sans honte avec son médicomage personnel, un beau blond d'une vingtaine d'années qui la suivait partout afin de prévenir étourdissements, vertiges, maux de têtes, et autres désagréments que subissait Briseïs à longueur de journée.

- Écoutez, on a rien fait de spécial. On a parlé, beaucoup, on a joué au Quidditch...

- Qui a gagné ? Demanda précipitamment Blaise, son ensemble blanc contrastant étrangement avec sa peau chocolat.

- Moi, Peter et Neville.

- Londubat ?

Briseïs releva le visage avec arrogance.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester avec des gens comme lui, Harry, lui dit-elle d'un ton mi-maternel, mi-autoritaire. Ils ne sont pas bons pour toi.

"Parce que ton médicomage il est bon pour toi?" Pensa vicieusement Harry avant de se reprendre, un peu étonné de la vulgarité de ses propos. Il avait passé trop de temps chez les Gryffondors.

- Ils sont gentils, dit simplement Harry avant de se détourner, cherchant un peu de soutient auprès de Drago.

Il comprit que ses attentes étaient vaines en voyant les yeux du blond fixés sur Briseïs, un air illuminé sur le visage, les joues rouges et un filet de bave au coin des lèvres. Le traître.

Harry se lança alors dans un rapide récit de son séjour auprès de son parrain et eut un malin plaisir à voir la si hautaine Briseïs captivée par sa description du Maraudeur.

La garden-party dura jusqu'au coucher du soleil, les invités s'extasiant sur la robe de Pénélope Parkinson, enchantée pour changer de couleur au contact des rayons orangés. L'étoffe blanche était devenue d'un beau vert anis, des perles et des broderies apparaissant ça et là.

Les Malfoy furent dans les derniers à partir, félicitant chaleureusement les Parkinson pour leur réception, malgré l'insistance plus que suspecte de Drago pour passer la nuit chez Pansy.

Harry s'effondra sur son lit, épuisé et un peu engourdi par le nombre de pâtisseries qu'il avait dévorées avec Blaise. Il se glissa avec difficulté sous les couvertures, soupirant de contentement à la fraicheur apaisante des draps, et ferma les yeux, prêt à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Une nouvelle année à Poudlard allait bientôt commencer et il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle se passe plus calmement que la première.

Dumbledore avait-il trouvé un nouveau professeur de Divination ? Les professeurs agiraient-ils différemment avec eux après les événements de la Pierre ? Nul doute que Rogue serait égal à lui-même, mais les autres ?

Tandis qu'Harry tombait doucement dans le sommeil, il ne remarqua pas la haute silhouette qui l'observait dans son dos, les yeux devenus rouges de colère le détaillant.

Tom observa son protégé encore quelques minutes avant de sortir de la chambre pour se rendre au salon. Dans la pièce, Narcissa réprimait ses tremblements de frayeur alors que Lucius avait les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Lorsque Voldemort passa les portes et s'assit dans un fauteuil, un silence de mort pesa sur les trois sorciers.

- Bien. Maintenant Narcissa, peut-être pourras tu m'expliquer pourquoi Harry n'était pas ici vendredi, alors que j'avais expressément demandé à le voir ?

La voix mielleuse du Lord fit redoubler les frissons de la blonde.

- Je-Je vous l'ai dit Maître. Il était chez son parrain.

- Non, claqua-t-il, faisant sursauter le couple. Il était _avec_ son parrain et _chez_ les Londubat, reprit-il plus doucement.

- Sirius Black habite chez les Londubat Maître, intervint Lucius.

Les doigts du mage noir tapotèrent impatiemment le bras du fauteuil.

- Oui Lucius. Mais en plus d'être là où il ne devrait pas être, il était avec Neville Londubat, cracha-t-il.

- Pardonnez-moi Maître. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Cela aurait attiré l'attention de Sirius s'il n'avait pas pu voir son filleul.

Lucius retint un soupir exaspéré devant ce mensonge éhonté.

- Ma chère Narcissa...

Voldemort se pencha sur son siège, approchant ses yeux carmins du visage de la blonde.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te croire ? murmura-t-il.

- Maître...

- Silence Lucius !

L'homme se mordit la joue en voyant sa femme trembler.

- Je devrais te torturer pour t'être dressée contre moi... _encore_. Mais entendre tes hurlements m'ennuient et j'ai des projets pour ce soir. Aussi vais-je devoir t'apprendre la leçon d'une autre manière. Harry m'appartient, martela-t-il.

- Nous le savons Maître, dit humblement Lucius.

- Non. Toi tu le sais, ton épouse semble avoir plus de mal à l'admettre. Donc lorsque Harry rentrera pour les vacances de Noël, je le prendrai avec moi.

Déglutissant, Narcissa acquiesça.

- Et il restera à Poudlard pour tout le reste de l'année.

La blonde releva vivement la tête choquée. Elle ne verrait pas Harry pendant dix mois ? Mais... C'était impossible ! Cela ne pouvait pas...

- As-tu quelque chose à redire Narcissa? demanda le Lord d'un ton menaçant.

La blonde échangea un regard avec Lucius et, voyant qu'elle n'avait aucun soutien, baissa piteusement la tête.

- Non Maître.

- Bien.

Voldemort se leva gracieusement et transplana sans un regard pour la femme éplorée. Le couple resta silencieux quelques minutes avant que Lucius ne se lève à son tour pour aller se coucher.  
Narcissa resta une bonne partie de la nuit au le salon, les yeux dans le vide.

* * *

Harry haussa un sourcil en constatant l'absence de Ron et de Neville à la Répartition de début d'année. Il avait retrouvé Hermione à la gare, l'avait brièvement saluée et était parti à la recherche des deux crétins avant de se résigner et de s'asseoir dans un wagon avec la jeune née-moldue.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient ? Neville n'avait pas parlé d'une quelconque absence lors de sa visite... Il avait un problème familial ? Mais dans ce cas, que ferait Ron avec lui ? Le brun écoutait d'une oreille distraite le Directeur présenter le nouveau professeur de Divination, un homme d'apparence quelconque.

Harry et Hermione passèrent leur repas à supputer sur le sujet avant de rentrer en Salle Commune. Là-bas, ils s'assirent près de Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati et se mirent à parler de leurs vacances.

Le brun vit fugacement Ginevra Weasley, la sœur de Ron, monter dans le dortoir des filles. Cette constatation le laissa perplexe. Où étaient donc Ron et Neville ? Son étonnement se mua vite en inquiétude lorsque, à l'heure du coucher, les trois compagnons de dortoir remarquèrent que leurs camarades n'étaient toujours pas là.

- Peut-être qu'ils ont dit à Rogue qu'il n'était qu'une chauve-souris graisseuse et qu'ils y ont laissé la vie ? S'amusa faussement Seamus pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Dean fit semblant de rire et se mit en pyjama sous le regard anxieux d'Harry. Finalement, le brun se décida à dormir, espérant que ses amis seraient de retour le lendemain.

Cette nuit, il fit un rêve des plus étranges. Il était dans un lieu sombre et humide. Il y avait de l'eau sous ses pieds et la peur familière des cauchemars lui enserrait les entrailles. Il savait sans le voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui. Cette personne cherchait à le tuer et il courut pour lui échapper. Le décor changea autour de lui, subitement il se retrouva à Londres. Il courait toujours, tapant frénétiquement aux portes, hurlant qu'on vienne l'aider. Mais personne ne lui ouvrait. Londres était déserte et derrière lui, il sentait l'homme courir, prêt à l'attraper. Tout à coup, il ressentit un immense soulagement. Il comprit que son cauchemar redevenait un simple rêve. Il était en train de voler sur un étrange balai et, derrière lui, l'entourant de ses bras, il y avait Tom.

Le bruit du réveil le ramena à la réalité brusquement et il eut l'idée saugrenue de se présenter aux Sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor cette année.

Il se redressa en gémissant et bailla discrètement avant de se lever... pour retomber dans son lit immédiatement après, les yeux exorbités.

- Salut Harry! lui lança chaleureusement Neville en s'habillant, tout sourire.

- Heu... Bonjour.

- Salut Harry ! Bien dormi ? S'exclama Ron en sortant de la salle d'eau.

- Oui... Oui merci. Où est-ce que vous étiez hier soir ? Demanda-t-il, perdu.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, l'air hilare.

- Tu ne croiras jamais ce qui nous est arrivé ! J'étais chez Ron et on est arrivé en retard à la Gare ! Le passage ne voulait plus s'ouvrir !

- Vraiment ? Mais comment vous avez fait ?

- On a prit la Ford Anglia de mon père ! Se vanta Ron en bombant le torse fièrement. On a failli entrer dans un avion moldu avant de se prendre le Saule Cogneur !

- Un avion ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Heu...

Ron appela silencieusement Neville à l'aide.

- C'est une sorte d'oiseau de métal dont les moldus se servent pour voler.

- En métal ? Mais comment ils le font voler ?

Devant l'air fasciné du brun, Neville se gratta la tête, gêné.

- Je sais pas trop... C'est à Hermione qu'il faudrait demander ça. Enfin bref, on est arrivés que très tard la nuit dernière. Merlin tu aurais vu la tête de Rogue! J'ai cru qu'il allait nous renvoyer!

- Et il l'aurait fait si McGonagall n'était pas intervenue! S'indigna Ron.

Harry les contempla chacun leur tour, l'air hébété. Il finit par se reprendre.

- Dis donc ! Vous commencez bien l'année tous les deux !

- Ça, tu peux le dire ! Bon dépêche-toi de te préparer Harry, je préfère que tu sois avec nous pour descendre. Ça dissuadera peut-être Hermione de nous transformer en pâtée pour chats.

Neville appuya ses paroles d'un frisson théâtral.

Et effectivement Hermione ne les tua pas. À vrai dire, elle n'eut même pas le temps de leur faire un seul reproche que la beuglante de Molly Weasley emplit la Grande Salle de ses hurlements rageurs. La brunette se contenta donc d'un sourire satisfait devant les deux garçons mortifiés tandis qu'Harry étouffait son rire derrière sa serviette.

Finalement, malgré ce début d'année des plus étranges, les jours s'égrenèrent calmement. Personne ne savait pour les évènements de leur première année et les professeurs n'avaient pas changé d'attitude envers eux. Cette douce routine fit disparaître les incertitudes qui occupaient l'esprit d'Harry depuis les vacances et permit au jeune homme de se consacrer au travail titanesque que les professeurs attendaient d'eux.

Entre les mandragores de Chourave, les créatures de Défense, les essais de Potions et les exercices de Métamorphose, Harry n'avait plus une minute à lui.

Il avait eu l'agréable plaisir de revoir Artémis, la Serdaigle de troisième année, et son cousin Chros. Il avait également fait la connaissance d'Ariel, une amie d'Artémis, aussi timide qu'elle. La compagnie des trois Serdaigles était plaisante, même si Chros faisait toujours naître une pointe d'angoisse dans le ventre du jeune homme. Il fallait vraiment qu'il découvre quel genre de créature magique était le jeune homme.

- Harry !

Le brun se retourna pour voir Drago courir vers lui, l'air ravi avant de brusquement se stopper à la vue du Trio d'Or. Le blond se redressa, l'air hautain et s'avança plus calmement. Près de lui, Harry vit Ron serrer les poings et Neville porter la main à sa baguette. Ils étaient dans le parc, près à se diriger vers le cours de Botanique.

- Oui Drago, je viens ce soir.

- Non ce n'est pas pour ça. Je voulais simplement te dire que j'avais été pris comme Attrapeur dans l'Équipe de Serpentard.

- Non ? Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il lui aurait bien sauté au cou, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'attitude à adopter en public.

- Et toi ? Tu as été pris ?

- Oh non. Finalement, je ne me suis pas présenté.

Drago fit la moue.

- Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé qu'on s'affronte sur le terrain.

- Une autre fois peut-être, rit doucement le brun.

Harry se retourna finalement sous le regard appuyé de Neville, une lueur de déception dans les yeux bleus foncés.

- Tu ne nous avait pas dit que tu comptais te présenter.

- Oh c'était pas important. Une idée comme ça.

Hermione pinça les lèvres semblant ne pas en penser moins.

- Jaloux, Londubat? Ricana Malfoy.

- Arrête Drago. Écoutez, le cours de Botanique va bientôt commencer, il vaut mieux qu'on se dépêche, les pressa-t-il.

Mais alors qu'ils remontaient vers les serres, Ron dit d'une voix forte :

- Ils prennent vraiment n'importe qui, chez les Serpentards.

Drago fit aussitôt volte-face, blême de rage.

- Répète un peu, Weasel !

- T'as très bien entendu Malfoy. À moins qu'on ne t'ai prit que grâce à l'argent de ton père...

Le visage du blond prit une surprenante teinte rouge alors qu'il gonflait les joues à la manière d'un hamster.

- Nous au moins on en a, de l'argent ! Mon père dit que tes parents sont si pauvres que vous êtes obligés de ne manger qu'un repas sur deux. En même temps quelle idée de faire autant d'enfants... De vrais belettes, tes parents !

- Enfoiré ! hurla Ron en sortant sa baguette.

- Ron arrête! s'écria Neville en retenant son ami.

Un premier sort jaillit et Harry eut juste le temps de pousser Drago hors de sa trajectoire. Hermione s'approcha du blond à terre.

- Malfoy est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle en tendant une main.

- Ne me touche pas Sang-de-Bourbe !

Ces mots créèrent une onde de choc chez Ron qui ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de repasser à l'attaque. Cette fois, Neville ne fit rien pour l'entraver, choqué lui aussi, et le rayon lumineux frappa le blond plein fouet.

- Drago ! S'exclama Harry, horrifié.

Le brun courut vers lui et se pencha vers son frère, inquiet de sa soudaine pâleur.

- Drago, est-ce que ça va ?

C'est alors que Drago se tordit, toussant et crachant avant de vomir... une limace.

Harry sursauta et Neville poussa un sifflement admiratif.

- Ron... Faut vraiment que tu m'apprennes ce sort... _Crachelimace,_ c'est ça ?

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, l'air encore énervé.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! lui hurla Harry en se tournant vers eux.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin Harry il l'a mérité ! Il a insulté Hermione !

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil gêné à son amie qui semblait au bord des larmes.

- Non les garçons, Harry a raison. Laissez Malfoy tranquille, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Derrière eux, Drago cracha une nouvelle limace dans un bruit répugnant. Ron fronça le nez.

- Eh bien il devra se débrouiller tout seul dans ce cas. Moi j'y vais. On est déjà en retard pour le cours de Chourave. Tu viens Nev' ?

Le brun hocha la tête et suivit son ami en lançant un regard interrogateur à Hermione. La jeune fille semblait visiblement hésiter mais finit par suivre les deux garçons sous l'œil furibond d'Harry. Le brun lança un _Finite Incantatem_ qui calma quelque peu les spasmes de Drago jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Mme Pomfresh vira au rouge, puis au bleu, puis au violet en apprenant que des élèves de seconde années se lançaient des maléfices. Harry avait été tenté de mentir mais même si Drago avait insulté Hermione, c'était Ron qui lui avait jeté un sort. En plus Drago lui en aurait voulu si il avait protégé ses amis.

C'est donc dans un silence lourd de reproches qu'Harry entra dans son dortoir après avoir passé la soirée chez les Serpentards. Seamus boudait et Dean lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

- Où ils sont ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- En retenue avec Rusard, lâcha le métisse avant de fermer les rideaux de son baldaquin.

Harry soupira. Il se déshabilla et se coucha à son tour, guettant instinctivement l'arrivée de Neville et de Ron pour s'excuser. Mais il s'endormit bien avant minuit, heure à laquelle les deux sorciers furent relâchés par Rusard.

- Putain, grogna Ron en se prenant les pieds dans la cape de Seamus.

- Chut! Tu vas les réveiller.

- Mais je suis fatigué, geignit le roux. Et j'ai les mains qui puent.

- Ouais moi aussi. Depuis quand on se sert de bave de crapaud pour astiquer l'argenterie ? C'est dégueulasse.

- Hmm. Hey, tu te sens mieux?

- Oui, oui. J'ai sûrement dû rêver. Voilà que j'entends des voix maintenant !

- Comme Jane Dark.

- Qui ça ?

- Jane Dark. Ou un truc dans le genre. C'est que papa nous dit dans ces moments-là: "Tu entends des voix comme Jane Dark ! Fais attention ! Elle a fini brûlée !"

- Connais pas.

- Moi non plus. Parait que c'est une expression moldue. Y'a qu'eux pour brûler les sorcière de toutes façons.

- Sont fous ces moldus.

- Ouais, bonne nuit Nev'.

- Bonne nuit Ron.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et les garçons finirent par pardonner à Harry, celui-ci ayant fait promettre à Drago de ne plus jamais insulter Hermione.

La jeune fille fêta d'ailleurs ses treize ans le dix-neuf septembre, deux jours avant Artémis qui fêta ses quatorze ans. Harry avait, pour l'occasion, manger à la table des Serdaigles, faisant la connaissance d'une belle asiatique du nom de Cho Chang et d'Eddie Carmichael, tous deux dans la même année qu'Artémis.

Les jours passèrent, le temps se refroidit considérablement et l'annuelle vague de rhume et de grippe s'abattit sur l'école, mettant à mal les stocks de Pimentine de l'infirmerie.

Harry envoya une lettre à Narcissa pour lui demander à quelle date il rentrerait au manoir et il fut très étonné en apprenant qu'il n'y retournerait pas. Cette décision le peina un peu mais il écarquilla les yeux en lisant la suite de la lettre. Chez Tom. Il allait aller chez Tom.

Hermione entendit un halètement et se tourna vers son ami. Il la rassura d'un signe de tête et sortit de la bibliothèque, l'excitation rosissant ses joues.

Il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de la Villa Noire. Il y allait souvent quand il était petit mais Tom avait cessé de l'y emmener depuis quelques années. Il se rappelait simplement des briques noires de la demeure, des volets en bois foncés, de l'immense jardin entouré de forêt, du petit kiosque sur le toit et des fleurs de verre du jardin.

Les fleurs de verre n'avait aucun intérêt particulier autre que décoratif, mais Harry se souvenait d'un parterre près d'une petite fontaine dont les bords des pétales étaient stylisés à la feuille d'or. Il se demandait si la villa avait changé depuis qu'il était enfant... À l'époque, il passait tout son temps dans les bras de Tom ou bien à gambader dans le jardin. Il gardait un tendre souvenir des couchers de soleil qu'il avait observés, blotti sur les genoux du sorcier, en haut du kiosque. Quel plaisir de pouvoir y retourner ! Et surtout de passer une semaine entière avec Tom !

L'excitation retomba bien vite mais c'est d'un air un peu rêveur qu'Harry vit Halloween arriver. Et pourtant ce jour resterait sûrement gravé dans la mémoire de chaque étudiant.

Harry regarda, horrifié, l'inscription sanglante sur le mur :

**La chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde**

Des murmures stupéfaits ou excités s'élevaient en masse, vite couverts par les bruyants sanglots de Rusard devant Miss Teigne. La chatte semblait congelée sur place, morte de frayeur. Juste devant le mur, Neville avait l'air déboussolé. Son regard croisa celui d'Harry et il articula silencieusement :

"Ce n'est pas moi."  
"Je sais." Lui répondit pareillement le brun.

Neville disparut derrière Dumbledore alors que les professeurs ordonnaient aux élèves de retourner à leurs dortoirs. Neville ne réapparut que le lendemain matin.

Les questions et les suppositions allaient bon train dans l'école et Harry rejoignit Hermione à la bibliothèque, beaucoup plus peuplée qu'habituellement. Comme tant d'autres élèves, il cherchait à savoir ce qu'était la fameuse chambre. Mais eux savaient où chercher, et Harry se décida finalement à demander au professeur Flitwick une autorisation pour consulter les livres de la Réserve sous un prétexte quelconque.

Le minuscule professeur se fit une joie de l'aider et signa le papier.

Ce fut finalement Hermione qui trouva la réponse dans un vieux livre sur les Fondateurs. Il racontait la déchirure entre Salazar et Gryffondor et la fameuse pièce secrète où Salazar aurait enfermé un monstre. Les deux Gryffondors s'empressèrent de raconter leur trouvaille à leurs amis durant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, ignorant que tous les élèves autours d'eux buvaient leurs paroles.

- Ca suffit ! éclata Binns, postillonnant quelques particules ectoplasmiques dans leur direction. Je vous le dis, tout ceci n'est qu'un mythe ! Une légende ! Au cours de l'Histoire, il n'y a pas eu la moindre preuve que Serpentard ait construit, ne serait-ce qu'un placard à balais secret dans le château ! Silence maintenant !

Les élèves firent silence de mauvaise grâce et durent supporter une interrogation écrite sur une énième guerre gobeline.

La pluie des jours suivant finit par étouffer un peu l'excitation des étudiants qui se concentrèrent plutôt sur un nouvel événement : le match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard. Harry, malgré l'insistance de ses camarades, rejoignit Blaise et les autres dans les tribunes vertes et argent afin d'encourager Drago. Gryffondor gagna finalement avec seulement 60 points d'avance. Une défaite honorable, relativisa Harry.

En rentrant dans son dortoir ce soir-là, Harry vit clairement Neville, Ron et Hermione comploter dans leur coin. Cela lui rappela l'année précédente et il pria pour qu'aucun événement tragique ne vienne perturber celle-ci. Il comprit que ses espoirs étaient vain lorsque, le lendemain, un jeune Gryffondor du nom de Colin Crivey fut retrouvé pétrifié dans un couloir. Lorsque son ascendance moldue fut révélée, Harry prit peur.

Il comprit alors que son statut de sang-mêlé faisait de lui une proie potentielle.

**To be continued...**


	8. Exogenesis: Symphony part 1

**Titre: **Hystéria

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/TJ, DM/BZ...

**Résumé:** /

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Rappel du dernier chapitre****: Harry va passer les vacances de Noël chez Tom pour punir Narcissa d'avoir menti à ce dernier. Evan Rosier, un mangemort, a trahi et a monnayé la protection de l'Ordre en échange d'un journal. La Chambre des Secrets est ouverte et Colin Crivey est attaqué. Regulus Black est professeur de DCFM**

Chap. 7:

Depuis l'agression de Colin Crivey, un trafic étonnamment florissant de gris-gris, amulettes et autres talismans censés protéger du monstre de la Chambre se faisait à Poudlard.

Les professeurs avaient beau répéter que ce n'était qu'escroquerie et superstition, il n'était plus rare de voir les élèves avec des pattes de canard des sables autour du cou ou de gigantesque tablettes de bois recouvertes de (fausses) runes dans leurs sacs.

L'attaque du pauvre garçon avait créé un véritable esclandre dans la Salle Commune, les premières années sanglotant en vantant les mérites de Colin Crivey, photographe célèbre en devenir. On le hissait au statut de héros, scandant son courage et sa bonté, lui prêtant des aventures imaginaires ou le mettant en scène dans des histoires rocambolesques.

Harry fut légèrement dégoûté devant ce soudain empressement sur Colin lorsque Ginny, la sœur de Ron, leur avoua qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une autre compagnie que son appareil photo.

Les jours passaient plus vite tandis que la pluie s'abattait sur le château. Les élèves ne cessaient de parler de l'attaque et on se chuchotait le nom des nés-moldus, spéculant sur la prochaine victime. Ce "jeu" remportait d'ailleurs un franc succès auprès des Serpentards et Harry quitta la Salle Commune des Verts et Argent, furieux, lorsque Drago dit qu'il serait marrant qu'Hermione se fasse attaquer. Il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas adressé la parole au blond après ça.

Bizarrement, ce fut à Ariel, l'amie d'Artémis, qu'il confia sa peur d'être victime du monstre. La jeune fille, d'ascendance mêlée, le comprit parfaitement et le rassura, lui assurant qu'il ne risquait rien. Après tout, il était protégé. Qui s'en prendrait à la pupille des Malfoy ?

Ariel plaisait beaucoup à Harry. Avec ses cheveux blond vénitien frisés et ses taches des rousseur sur son visage rond, il lui trouvait un air d'une grande douceur. Moins timide qu'Artémis, elle et Harry s'était rapidement liés d'amitié. Ils s'étaient également trouvé une passion commune pour les Sortilèges et Ariel n'hésitait jamais à lui prêter son livre de troisième année ou à l'aider pour ses devoirs. Mais surtout, tout comme lui, la jeune fille était très intimidée par Chros, le ténébreux cousin de leur amie.

C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait révélé à Harry quel genre de créature magique était Chros. Et le jeune Gryffondor avait été stupéfait d'apprendre que la mère du garçon était une Harpie. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la famille Wildsmith, malgré sa richesse et la pureté de son sang, avait été exclu de la bonne société. L'oncle d'Artémis avait toujours été passionné par les Harpies, mais lorsqu'il était tombé amoureuse de l'une d'elle, lui faisait huit enfants dont Chros était le benjamin, la famille était tombée en disgrâce.

Lorsqu'il avait timidement abordé le sujet avec Artémis la jeune fille avait haussé les épaules, disant qu'elle appréciait beaucoup sa tante et ses cousins. Qu'importait la pureté du sang tant que sa famille était heureuse ?

Cette manière de penser avait paru étrange aux yeux d'Harry, habitué à ce qu'on fasse passer le sang et l'argent avant tout.

- Tu restes pour les vacances de Noël, Harry ?

Le brun sortit de ses pensées et regarda Hermione, adossée au mur près de lui. Ils attendaient devant une grande salle où Harry n'était jamais rentré. Selon le papier affiché dans la Salle Commune, c'était Rogue et Black qui leur enseigneraient le duel pour la première fois, décevant Harry qui avait espéré pouvoir apprendre auprès du minuscule mais talentueux professeur Flitwick.

- Non. Je vais... chez un ami, hésita-t-il.

- Dommage, grimaça Neville. Sirius avait espéré te voir.

- Peut-être pour les vacances de Printemps ? Je ne vais pas au Manoir cette année.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Hermione.

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules et se redressa lorsque Rogue arriva dans un tournoiement de cape, suivi du professeur Black.

- En rang autour de l'estrade, claqua le maître de potion.

Les élèves se dépêchèrent de se disperser autour de la grande estrade en bois, Gryffondors et Poufsouffles d'un côté, Serpentards et Serdaigles de l'autre.

Juste en face de lui, Harry vit Drago lui jeter un regard suppliant. Le blond l'implorait de lui pardonner depuis un moment déjà, mais il restait inflexible. Ce qu'il avait dit sur Hermione était vraiment horrible, sans compter que le blond s'était moqué de lui lorsqu'il lui avait confié sa peur d'être attaqué par le monstre. Drago avait été trop loin.

Le brun détourna donc le regard et se concentra sur les deux professeurs qui faisaient la démonstration d'un duel. Harry aurait bien essayé si l'idée de passer devant tous les élèves n'était pas aussi... eh bien intimidante.

- Donc, vous allez maintenant affronter un autre élève. Ne sont autorisés que les sorts mineurs et toute atteinte physique à l'adversaire sera soldée d'une retenue, grinça Rogue. Je veux deux volontaires.

Immédiatement, tous les élèves reculèrent d'un pas. L'homme en noir eut un rictus avant de susurrer :

- Londubat, vous êtes volontaire.

Tous les Serpentards ricanèrent tandis que les Gryffondors criaient des encouragements au jeune homme.

Le brun monta sur l'estrade et sortit sa baguette, l'air furibond.

- Malfoy, puisque cela semble si hilarant, allez affronter votre camarade, dit Black.

Le blond cessa immédiatement de rire et monta à son tour, la mine renfrognée.

- Merlin, murmura Hermione. J'espère que ça ne va pas finir en bain de sang.

Harry et Ron approuvèrent avec inquiétude.

Les deux élèves s'affrontèrent du regard avant de brandir leur baguette et de se saluer.

- _Expelliarmus_, attaqua immédiatement Neville.

- _Protego_. _Jambencoton_.

Neville fit un bond de côté.

- _Silencio_. _Expelliarmus._

Le premier sort frappa le blond de plein fouet et il dut se jeter au sol pour éviter le second, désormais incapable de prononcer un sortilège.

Neville lançait _Expelliarmus_ sur _Expelliarmus, _et Drago évitait tant bien que mal, rouge de colère. Le _Silencio_ finit pourtant par prendre fin et le blond hurla :

- _Serpensortia _!

Une grosse vipère sortit de la baguette du blond sous les hurlements de terreur des élèves. Elle ondula avant de se dresser et de darder sa langue vers Neville. Le brun, soudain très pâle, recula de quelques pas. Le serpent le suivit du regard avant de se désintéresser de lui, se tournant vers les élèves aux couleurs dorés. Il ondula vers le bout de l'estrade, indifférents aux enfants qui trébuchaient pour se reculer.

La vipère leva soudain la tête et ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant ses crochets et se replia sur elle-même, ses yeux jaunes fixés sur Justin Flinch-Fletchey. Le garçon cria d'épouvante lorsque le serpent ondula rapidement vers lui, n'écoutant pas les professeurs qui lui hurlait de sortir sa baguette.

Mais alors que Rogue invoquait un bouclier devant le Poufsouffle et que Black préparait un sort pour enfermer le reptile, Neville émit une série de sifflements entrecoupés de halètements qui figèrent la vipère dans son mouvement. Le serpent se tourna vers lui, l'air intrigué, et se recula prudemment sous les ordres de cette étrange créature qui parlait son langage.

- C'est impossible, souffla Ron alors que son ami _communiquait_ avec le serpent.

Mais lorsque la vipère se retourna vers Drago et fonça vers lui, de nouveaux hurlements percèrent et Harry se jeta littéralement sur l'estrade pour pousser le jeune garçon hors du chemin du reptile.

- Suffit ! S'écria Rogue.

Il monta sur l'estrade et agita sa baguette pour faire disparaître la créature dans un nuage de fumée.

- Londubat, gronda-t-il.

- C'est lui qui a invoqué le serpent ! s'indigna Neville, l'air pas plus choqué que ça.

Rogue le fusilla du regard et articula :

- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et trente points en moins pour Serpentard, Malfoy. Il me semblait avoir interdit les sorts de magie noire.

Ahuri et toujours par terre, le blond hocha la tête.

- Ça va, Drago ? lui demanda Harry, allongé près de lui.

Le Vert et Argent déglutit et se releva, les jambes tremblantes, vite soutenu par Crabbe et Goyle qui montèrent sur l'estrade à leur tour.

- Retournez dans vos Salles Communes, claqua le maître de potion. Le Directeur sera informé de cela, Londubat, menaça-t-il.

Le brun eut une expression outrée. On lui jetait un sort de magie noire et c'est lui qui devait être puni ? C'était une blague ?

Il se tourna vers Harry, prêt à le voir partager son indignation, mais il se heurta au regard accusateur et terrifié du jeune brun. Le Rouge et Or était à genoux, près de Malfoy et l'enlaçait. Neville fut blessé par cette vision.

Il descendit de l'estrade sans un mot, les traits tirés, et sentit la colère l'envahir lorsqu'il affronta les regards intimidés de Ron et Hermione. Autour d'eux, les autres élèves échangeaient des murmures excités. Sur toutes les lèvres, le même mot : fourchelang.

Un ricanement moqueur monta dans la gorge de Neville mais il le retint. S'ils savaient depuis combien de temps il était au courant de sa particularité ! Dumbledore également d'ailleurs. Dès que sa grand-mère l'avait vu siffler joyeusement avec une couleuvre dans le jardin, elle avait appelé le Directeur. Neville devait avoir huit ans à l'époque et il se rappela son incompréhension lorsque le vieil homme lui avait dit que les serpents ne parlaient pas le même langage qu'eux mais que, lui, il pouvait communiquer avec les serpents.

C'était Miranda Halfayer, son professeur particulier, qui lui avait dit que si sa grand-mère était aussi inquiète c'était parce que le dernier fourchelang connu n'était autre que Lord Voldemort. Sa haine contre le meurtrier de ses parents grandit encore.

* * *

L'excitation courait dans les veines d'Harry, changeant les minutes en heure et faisant trembler ses mains d'une attente fébrile. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était petit, il allait pouvoir retourner chez Tom ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ça !

Harry mit rapidement ses affaires dans sa valise et enfila une cape chaude. Il salua Seamus et Dean et sortit du dortoir pour descendre en salle Commune.

- Tu y vas, Harry ? Lui demanda Hermione en relevant la tête d'un livre sur les Potions avancées et interdites.

- Oui! Bonnes vacances Hermione ! Je serai de retour la semaine prochaine pour le Nouvel an!

- Bonnes vacances, 'Ry.

Il traversa la Salle Commune, saluant Parvati, Lavande et Ginny au passage et tomba nez-à-nez avec Neville et Ron. Il hésita. Neville et lui ne s'étaient plus reparlé depuis le cours de duel. Il finit par décider que se quitter en de mauvais termes ne pouvait qu'être mauvais.

- Bonnes vacances, Neville. Toi aussi, Ron.

- Bonnes vacances, Harry, lui dit le roux en jetant un regard inquiet au Survivant.

Celui-ci semblait clairement hésiter entre l'envie de dire au revoir à Harry et de continuer à l'ignorer.  
Le brun finit par embrasser son ami sur la joue et sortit de l'antre des Rouge et Or, ignorant que derrière lui, Neville rougissait comme une jeune fille.

- Tu sais, je vais finir par penser que t'en pinces sérieusement pour lui, ricana Ron.

- Dis pas de bêtises, marmonna Neville alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

Harry traversait les couloirs le plus vite possible, courant presque. Il adressa un rapide signe de main à Ariel, Artémis et Chros et trottina jusqu'au Grand Hall où Drago tapotait impatiemment du pied.

- Enfin! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Désolé, grimaça Harry.

- Bon, tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Mère ?

- Oui, je sors du Poudlard Express et on va jusqu'à la salle de Cheminettes et je vais à la Villa Noire. C'est là-bas que Tom me récupère.

- C'est bien. Allez, les autres nous attendent aux calèches.

Ils traversèrent le pont et passèrent les grilles de Poudlard avant de monter dans la calèche où les attendaient Pansy et Blaise.

- Vous avez vos provisions ? demanda immédiatement Blaise, l'air avide.

Harry claqua son front de sa paume.

- Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose, soupira-t-il.

- T'inquiètes, j'en ai assez pour nous deux, dit Drago en sortant un paquet de pâtes à citrouille qu'il lança à Blaise.

Il était convenu que chacun d'eux amène une petite réserve de bonbons et une fois dans le Train, ils partageaient le tout. Théodore, dont le père investissait beaucoup dans les jouets et les friandises, ramenait toujours des sucreries nouvelles aux effets étranges. La dernière fois, Pansy avait poussé des sons aigus à la manière d'un dauphin pendant plus d'une heure.

- C'est dommage que tu ne viennes pas au Manoir, Harry, déplora la jeune fille. Ma mère organise une fête pour les premières neiges. On avait prévu une chasse au trésor.

- Désolé, Pans'.

- T'inquiètes, de toute façon on se revoit la semaine prochaine ! On a tous demandé à nos parents de passer le Nouvel an à Poudlard, dit vivement Blaise.

- C'est vrai ? Tous ?

- Tous! Approuva Drago. La Salle Commune de Serpentard sera bien remplie cette année.

- Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes formidables !

- Arrêtes, tu vas me faire pleurer! ricana Blaise.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'au train avant de s'asseoir dans un compartiment vide. Ils furent vite rejoints par Théodore, Grégory et Vincent. À peine dix minutes après le départ, ce furent Daphné et sa petite soeur, Astoria, récemment répartie à Serpentard, qui entrèrent.

- On peut s'asseoir ? Demanda la belle brune en remettant ses soyeuses boucles noires derrière son oreille.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit rapidement Drago en se décalant.

Harry lui jeta un regard soupçonneux auquel le blond répondit par un rougissement.

- Depuis quand Drago apprécie Greengrass ? demanda-t-il à Pansy.

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres, l'air mécontente et n'adressa plus la parole au blond de tout le voyage.

Harry observa donc avec curiosité les babillages du blond qui rosissait à chaque fois que Daphné remettait ses cheveux derrière son oreille ou riait.

Son frère de cœur en pinçait donc réellement pour la jeune fille ?

Lorsque Daphné voulut aller acheter une pomme d'amour (Drago atteint des sommets de rougissement) à la vendeuse de friandises, le blond se proposa immédiatement pour l'accompagner et Astoria les suivit, ne voulant pas s'éloigner de sa grande sœur.

- Vous trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble un peu à Briseïs ? Dit pensivement Blaise une fois que le trio fut sortit du wagon.

Cette idée mit Pansy en rage et elle sortit à son tour en claquant la portière coulissante derrière elle.

- Tu étais vraiment obligé de dire ça ? Soupira Harry.

Le métis grimaça et ils s'étonnèrent tous les deux lorsque Vincent partit rejoindre la jeune fille.

- Mais ils tombent tous amoureux ou quoi ? S'exclama Blaise en se tournant vers Grégory.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules mais le léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres indiquait qu'il était déjà au courant des sentiments de son camarade.

- Blaise, dit Harry d'un air grave. J'ai bien peur que nous soyons les prochains. Que dirais-tu que nous tombions amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

- Oh Salazar, Harry, je n'osais pas te le proposer, minauda le métis.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de bêtises et se replongea dans son roman d'amour. Tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas des brutes sans cœur, après tout.

C'est ainsi que Drago, Daphné et Astoria trouvèrent un Harry installé, l'air de rien, sur les genoux de Blaise qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'horrifia le blond.

- J'ai déclaré ma flamme à Blaise et, pour mon plus grand bonheur, mes sentiments sont réciproques. C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, chaton, roucoula son nouvel amoureux.

Drago cligna des yeux, l'air ahuri, jusqu'à ce que les deux Serpentards éclatent de rire, vite suivis de Grégory et Théo, qui ricanèrent méchamment.

Se drapant dans le peu de dignité qui lui restait, Drago s'assit sur la banquette et passa le reste du voyage à les ignorer, discutant uniquement avec Daphné et sa sœur.

Cette atmosphère lourde et chargée de tension sembla rallonger encore plus le voyage, si bien qu'Harry s'endormit pendant quelques minutes avant d'être secoué par un Blaise au sourire charmeur.

- Hey amour, susurra Blaise. Pourrais-tu pousser tes belles petites fesses pour que je puisse aller au toilettes ?

Le brun sursauta et éclata de rire avant de se décaler. Il se secoua, chassant les dernières traces de sommeil qui embuaient son esprit et regarda par la vitre afin d'éviter le regard boudeur de Drago. Décidément, ne pouvait-il pas s'entendre avec Drago et Neville en même temps ? Fallait-il qu'il soit toujours fâché avec l'un ou l'autre ?

Harry soupira et regarda pensivement le paysage défiler à toute vitesse.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à la gare et s'embrassaient sur le quai 9 3/4, se souhaitant un joyeux Noël.

Harry suivit Drago, qui boudait toujours, vers la Salle des Cheminettes. Une fois arrivés devant l'âtre, ils se regardèrent en silence. Le brun finit par soupirer.

- Joyeux Noël, Drago. On se retrouve dans une semaine.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre une pincée de poudre, le blond passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre sa poitrine. Harry lui rendit son étreinte avec joie, attristé à l'idée de passer un Noël sans le jeune garçon.

- Tu m'enverras un hibou, hein ? lui souffla Drago.

- Bien sûr. Tu me répondras ?

- Évidemment.

Ils s'écartèrent et échangèrent un dernier regard avant qu'Harry ne jette la poudre dans l'âtre.

- Villa Noire, articula-t-il.

Les grands yeux gris-bleus de Drago furent la dernière chose qu'il aperçut avant d'être englouti par les flammes émeraudes.

* * *

Harry trébucha en émergeant de la cheminée mais réussit à arriver en un seul morceau, sa valise à ses pieds.

Il regarda autour de lui et une étrange nostalgie lui enserra le cœur en avisant la pièce en marbre noir du sol au plafond, les fauteuils en velours vert sombre, les vases noirs d'où jaillissaient des fleurs en cristal et en verre... Les chandeliers d'or accrochés au mur se reflétaient sur les parois miroitantes du marbre et des fleurs, donnant une impression de froide luminosité légèrement oppressante.

La pièce n'avait rien de chaleureux, mais Harry s'y sentait incroyablement bien. Il avait de si bons souvenirs entre ces murs...

Un minuscule elfe de maison au torchon crasseux apparut et s'inclina prestement devant lui, il lui indiqua que le Maître de maison n'était pas encore ici mais que sa chambre était prête.

Harry le suivit, bien qu'il connaisse le chemin par cœur. Aucun tapis ne venait réchauffer le froid sol noir. Il monta le grand escalier translucide et laissa l'elfe lui ouvrir la quatrième porte du couloir, celle de sa chambre.

Elle n'avait absolument pas changé. Les murs et le sol étaient toujours en bois foncé et les tentures d'un violet profond égayaient la pièce. En face de la fenêtre, sur le mur à gauche de la porte, le grand lit à baldaquins argentés et aux montants d'acajou trônait, ses draps gris et violets parfaitement lissés. En face de la porte, une grande coiffeuse en argent encadrée à droite d'une armoire en noyer et à gauche, de la porte de la salle de bain. Juste à droite de la porte, un bureau et une chaise complétaient l'ensemble. Et partout, de la coiffeuse au bureau, en passant par la table de chevet, des vases remplis de fleurs de verre, parfois stylisées d'argent ou d'or.

Il avait l'impression d'être de retour chez lui après de longues années d'absence. Ce qui n'était pas très éloigné de la vérité.

Il enleva ses chaussures et s'avança vers l'armoire. Il eut l'agréable surprise d'y trouver une pleine garde-robe de vêtements aux matières ou à la coupe hors-de-prix. Il prit un pyjama, écarquillant les yeux en constatant qu'il était en soie d'Accromentula, et se dévêtit pour le mettre. Il alla ensuite se coucher, se glissant avec plaisir entre les draps qui sentaient le propre, et s'endormit en quelques minutes seulement.

Il dormait profondément lorsque, une heure plus tard, Tom entra dans sa chambre, étonné de le trouver assoupi.

L'homme contempla son protégé quelques instants avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il passa ses doigts dans les mèches noires désordonnées avant de descendre jusqu'à la joue délicieusement rose et de frôler les lèvres entrouvertes.

Il y avait bien longtemps que le jeune garçon n'était plus revenu à la villa. Et pour cause, il avait été obligé d'accueillir plusieurs fois ses mangemorts ici, Dumbledore visitant parfois le Manoir Jedusor afin de s'assurer que celui-ci était vide.

Voldemort devait donc se contenter des sous-sols et des caves pour travailler lorsqu'il y était, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Et tant que ses mangemorts étaient à la Villa Noire, il était impensable qu'Harry n'y pose ne serait-ce qu'un pied.

Et pourtant c'était pour lui qu'il avait construit cet endroit. Afin qu'ils aient un endroit loin de l'Angleterre, un coin rien qu'à eux. Il avait fait venir les plus grand botanistes du monde afin de créer ce paradis aux fleurs de verre et de cristal en plein milieu de la Forêt Noire Allemande. Les architectes les plus célèbres avaient construit cette maison au marbre de la plus grande qualité et à la décoration étudiée dans les moindres détails. Il avait d'ailleurs dû jeter de nombreux doloris pour que les travaux soient finis à temps. L'air émerveillé d'Harry lorsqu'il était venu ici pour la première fois n'avait pas de prix.

Il fit légèrement glisser son pouce entre les lèvres purpurines, frôlant les dents blanches. Il se retira et sa main migra vers son cou qu'il caressa doucement, écoutant attentivement les battements réguliers du jeune garçon à travers sa carotide.

Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils plus passé un week-end ensemble ? Ici, qui plus est ? Bien trois ou quatre ans... Voir même cinq. Comme il grandissait vite. Le bébé gazouillant qu'il épiait à Godric's Hollows voilà douze ans s'était changé en pré-adolescent sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il se souvenait avec une surprenante tendresse de ce petit bonhomme qui marchait à peine mais qui s'élançait vers lui en babillant, pressé qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Il repensa à l'enfant qui était si excité par ses visites, lui racontant ses journées avant de lui poser mille et une questions, les yeux brillants d'adoration et d'un amour aveugle et enfantin.

Cet enfant était devenu un garçon rougissant et balbutiant devant lui, l'appelant "Maître" et le vouvoyant, à la demande de Lucius. Salazar, douze ans déjà. Ou seulement.

Il était étrangement partagé, ayant hâte que le jeune garçon grandisse afin de pouvoir l'éveiller au désir et le rallier à lui, mais également attristé à l'idée de perdre ce petit être qui considérait chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche comme une vérité absolue et irrévocable, le mettant sur un piédestal pratiquement divin, réclamant avec innocence ses bras et ses baisers. Il ignorait ce qui était le plus agréable.

Tom soupira en effleurant le front du brun.

Le sort qu'il lui avait jeté pour qu'Harry ne fasse pas le lien entre lui et Voldemort s'amenuisait de jour en jour. Bientôt il disparaitrait et il lui faudrait alors reconsidérer ses plans. Là où n'importe qui aurait des soupçons face à tant de coïncidences, Harry ne voyait rien, excluant d'office un quelconque lien entre son bienfaiteur et le mage noir le plus cruel de Grande-Bretagne.

Malheureusement, comme tout les autres, il finirait pas céder. Il ne devait qu'à la chance qu'Harry soit trop timide pour parler de leur relation car le sort de Silence qu'il lui avait jeté à ce sujet avait expiré deux ans plus tôt.

L'homme se pencha et frôla les lèvres du brun avant de se lever et de quitter silencieusement la chambre. Il lui fallait préparer son réveil.

* * *

Harry se réveilla, l'esprit embrumé et l'air perdu.

Où était-il ?

Le soleil qui filtrait à travers la fine gaze violette l'aveuglait et le piaillement des oiseaux l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux avant d'examiner plus attentivement les lieux. Ce fut le vase de fleurs cristallines sur la table de chevet qui le renseigna.

Il était chez Tom, à la Villa.

Oh Merlin !

Il s'était endormi !

Lui qui voulait simplement se reposer un peu, il avait dormi toute la veille ! Mais quel imbécile ! Qu'allait penser Tom ? Se morigénant pour sa stupidité, le brun se leva. Il se dirigea vers sa valise afin de prendre des vêtement mais se figea.

N'était-ce pas impoli de se présenter avec ses propres vêtements alors que son hôte avait prit la peine de lui fournir une garde-robe complète ? Mais ça pourrait paraître présomptueux de se servir ainsi sans autorisation...

Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux, agacé. Il rageait de ne pas se souvenir de la manière dont il faisait la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. À l'époque, tout lui semblait tellement naturel... Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il n'avait aucun souvenir de comment il s'habillait...

Il se dit que, vu qu'il n'avait pas hésité pour le pyjama, autant continuer sur sa lancée. Sans compter qu'il avait rarement l'occasion de porter de tels vêtements. Rien que le tissu devait coûter une petite fortune.

Il hésita longuement, toutes les robes étant si belles qu'il ne savait laquelle choisir. Il se décida finalement pour une gris clair au tissu très doux. Il prit également une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir avec des chaussures simples.

Il faillit d'ailleurs s'étouffer en voyant le petit nuage sur la semelle, signe que les chaussures provenait de chez Volkoff, un créateur qui n'utilisait que du cuir de chamelle des sables. Harry se souvenait encore de la mine outrée de Narcissa lorsque Lucius lui avait interdit d'acheter plus de deux paires. À près de 483 gallions*, il le comprenait aisément.

Merlin, je porte des chaussures à 500 gallions, s'effara Harry.

Si jamais il les tâchait... Il n'aurait plus qu'à se jeter par la fenêtre la plus proche.

Il se rendit à la salle de bain et s'étonna un instant devant celle-ci. Les chandeliers d'or étaient remplacés par d'étranges pierres bleues luminescentes. Elles étaient disposés en tas sur de grandes coupelles un peu partout dans la pièce, donnant un aspect irréel au marbre noir. Levant la tête vers le plafond, il y découvrit une reproduction animée d'une constellation inconnue. Les étoiles tournoyaient au dessus de sa tête, luisantes comme des lucioles.

Il déposa ses affaires près du lavabo, ne s'étonnant même pas de la robinetterie en or et se déshabilla avant de se glisser sous la douche. Il fut agréablement surpris lorsque le jet d'eau coula immédiatement sur lui, réglé à la température parfaite. Il prit une des fioles posées dans la coupelle, enfoncées dans les pierres lumineuses, et la sentit. Le liquide dégageait une légère odeur de thé pas désagréable du tout. Il se savonna et sortit de la douche, le jet s'arrêtant dès qu'il posa un pied hors de la cabine, et se sécha dans une serviette moelleuse avant de s'habiller rapidement.

Il sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers transparent. Il allait vers le salon lorsqu'il vit Tom dans le jardin, attablé.

Il sortit de la demeure et regarda le jardin baigné de soleil, les fleurs de verre irradiant de mille feux sous les rayons. Il s'avança à travers les parterres de cristal, s'émerveillant devant les formes de fleurs véritables. Des roses translucides jaillissaient de buissons d'or pur tandis que des tulipes alignées en rang formaient une véritable haie d'honneur vers la fontaine de pierre blanche où trois sirènes se coiffaient les cheveux.

Harry s'approcha de la table de jardin où était dressé un véritable festin, n'osant pas déranger Tom dans la lecture de son courrier. Le hibou qui attendait sagement sur l'accoudoir hulula doucement vers lui.

L'homme releva la tête du parchemin et lui offrit un magnifique sourire auquel Harry répondit timidement.

- Assieds-toi, je finis ça dans une minute.

Le brun acquiesça et prit place en face de lui, regardant avec envie la viande à la sauce appétissante, les petits légumes, les pommes de terre dorées, la salade colorée et la mousse au chocolat.

Souviens-toi, Harry. Tu n'es pas à Poudlard. Tu ne peux pas te jeter sur la nourriture...

Tom finit par griffonner rapidement quelque chose au dos du parchemin avant de l'attacher à la patte du hibou qui s'envola. L'homme tourna alors ses yeux de jais vers lui, le faisant rougir.

- Alors, tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda gentiment le Lord.

La chaleur de ses joues redoubla et il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- O-Oui. Excusez-moi de m'être... endormi. Je...

- C'est normal Harry. Le voyage de Poudlard est long.

Harry releva la tête, l'air interrogateur. Maintenant qu'il y pensait...

- Vous avez été à Poudlard ?

- Bien sûr, répondit l'homme avec amusement.

- Et... vous étiez à Serpentard ?

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu poses la question.

Harry rougit encore face à la taquinerie.

- Sers-toi, tu dois avoir faim.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et remplit son assiette, intimidé mais heureux.

- Alors dis moi, commenca Tom, qu'as-tu à me raconter ? Notre dernière rencontre remonte à longtemps. Tout va bien à Poudlard ?

Harry se figea dans le découpage de sa viande, l'air choqué.

- On... On ne vous a pas dit ?

Tom fronça les sourcils.

- Dit quoi ?

- Pour Poudlard. Enfin je veux dire... si ils ne vous l'ont pas dit c'est sûrement parce que...

- Que se passe-t-il à Poudlard, Harry? Demanda l'homme en se penchant en avant.

Le brun se sentit gêné devant ce regard scrutateur et baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

- Il se passe des choses... étranges en ce moment.

Voyant qu'il n'en disait pas plus, le Lord insista.

- Quel genre de choses ?

- Eh bien il y a...

Harry soupira et posa ses couverts pour passer la main dans ses cheveux.

- Il y a quelques semaines, on a retrouvé la chatte du concierge, Miss Teigne, pétrifiée... Et sur le mur d'à côté il y avait marqué que la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte.

Tom écarquilla les yeux et son souffle s'accéléra imperceptiblement.

- Au début, on ne prenait pas vraiment ça au sérieux, rit nerveusement le jeune garçon. Les professeurs nous disaient sans cesse qu'il n'existait pas de Chambre des Secrets. Sauf que... un élève a été attaqué. Un né-moldu.

Tom retomba contre son dossier, choqué. Le journal... Le journal avait trouvé un intermédiaire et avait ouvert la Chambre... C'était impossible. Il n'était censé faire cela uniquement s'il était mort et qu'il cherchait un moyen de renaître, rien d'autre. Évidemment, il se doutait qu'une fois à Poudlard, le journal ne resterait pas sagement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il pensait qu'il allait se connecter au Basilic et que celui-ci viendrait le rejoindre. Dès qu'il avait appris le marché entre Rosier et le vieux fou, il avait aménagé les catacombes du manoir Jedusor afin d'y accueillir son serpent. Mais _jamais_ le journal n'aurait dû pouvoir ouvrir la chambre et faire en sorte que le Basilic attaque les élèves. C'était impensable! Sauf si...

Tom plissa les yeux, ses poings se serrant sous la colère.

Sauf si son journal était animé d'une raison propre. Si ce n'était pas simplement un morceau d'âme qu'il avait enfermé dans ce journal mais une partie de lui, sa partie adolescente, avide et impétueuse, alors le journal chercherait un corps pour exister. Il ne se contenterait pas d'attendre gentiment qu'il ait besoin de lui. Voilà une erreur de jeunesse qui allait lui coûter cher... Il fallait qu'il retrouve ce journal et qu'il l'enferme quelque part. Là où personne ne pourrait être atteint par le pouvoir séducteur qu'il y avait enfermé.

Tom sortit de ses pensées, remettant ses plans de vengeance à plus tard, et croisa le regard effrayé d'Harry. Il s'en étonna.

- Harry, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui. Ça va, sourit le jeune garçon en déglutissant.

Il ne pouvait pas dire à Tom qu'il avait peur d'être la prochaine victime du monstre, tout de même !

- Bien. Alors dépêche-toi de finir. Je t'ai réservé une surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda aussitôt le jeune homme.

Tom haussa un sourcil moqueur et Harry rougit, avalant rapidement son déjeuner. Une fois le repas terminé, Tom l'entraîna à l'arrière de la maison. Nul trace de fleurs dans le jardin arrière, rien qu'un petit étang où des grenouilles bleu nuit se cachaient entre les roseaux.

Harry regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien du tout. Il se tourna vers l'homme, le regard plein de questions. Tom lui fit un sourire mystérieux et sortit un petit sifflet de sa poche. Un son strident en sortit suivit d'un long silence.

Le Gryffondor attendit mais seul le croassement des grenouilles résonnait à ses oreilles. Un étrange bruit lui parvint pourtant. Comme une galopade. Oui, c'était ça, un galop. Il regarda les grands arbres qui entouraient la demeure et poussa un petit cri lorsqu'un gigantesque cheval noir en surgit. Pas qu'Harry ait peur des chevaux... Mais celui-ci était véritablement effrayant !

Il faisait facilement deux mètres et ses gigantesques sabots étaient pourvus de griffes tranchantes. Ses yeux n'avaient ni pupille, ni blanc, ils étaient uniformément rouges.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit ses mâchoires pour hennir, Harry fut horrifié de voir des crocs acérés au lieu des habituels dents carrées. Cette chose ne pouvait pas être herbivore...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda faiblement Harry.

- Un cheval, répondit l'homme le plus naturellement du monde.

- Un cheval ? Ce... C'est un cheval ?

Tom inclina la tête en regardant pensivement sa monture. Celle-ci observait l'humain étranger. Il darda une langue noire et fourchue vers lui, faisant sursauter l'enfant.

- Il... Il va pas... Il est pas dangereux, hein ? implora Harry.

- Étant donné qu'il se nourrit de chair humaine, j'ai bien peur que si, s'amusa le Lord.

Harry poussa un gémissement apeuré et se rapprocha de lui.

- Mais est-ce qu'il est dangereux pour toi ? Non.

Cela étant dit, Tom souleva Harry, ignorant son cri aigu et le mit d'autorité sur le cheval qui hennit mais ne cabra pas.

- Non, non ! Fais-moi descendre ! Fais-moi descendre !

- Calme-toi.

Tom monta derrière lui et donna un léger coup de talon dans le flanc de l'animal. Celui-ci s'élança immédiatement vers la forêt, slalomant adroitement entre les arbres.

Harry s'agrippa à la crinière et s'étonna de la sentir s'enrouler d'elle-même autour de ses mains. Sa crinière bougeait ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce monstre ?

Harry observa le cheval avec stupéfaction, cherchant d'autre détails insolites. Mais en dehors de la froideur anormale de son corps, il ne trouva rien d'autre. Le cheval sauta souplement au-dessus d'une racine et Tom raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille.

Après quelques minutes de chevauché, l'animal s'arrêta en plein milieu de la forêt, à quelques centimètres d'une petite rivière sinueuse. Harry se demanda ce qu'il faisait en le voyant faire plusieurs aller-retour devant l'eau, sans jamais sauter par-dessus.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Harry.

- Ces créatures sont incapables de traverser une eau courante. Les lacs ne leur posent aucun problème mais dès qu'il s'agit d'une rivière ou d'un fleuve, ils se retrouvent désemparés.

- Pourquoi ?

- Une vieille malédiction qu'on a jeté sur eux pour les empêcher de manger les enfants des villages. À cette époque, chaque bourg se trouvait entouré d'une rivière.

Harry regarda l'animal pousser de petits hennissements aigus, tenter de contourner la rivière, sans succès. Il eut alors un élan de pitié pour cette créature.

- Cette petite balade t'a plu ?

Le brun prit le temps de la réflexion avant de hocher positivement la tête. Même si ce cheval était le plus terrifiant qu'il ai jamais vu, il avait bien aimé monter sur son dos.

- Comment il s'appelle ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne lui ai jamais donné de nom. Allez, on rentre.

Il fit faire demi-tour au cheval qui repartit au pas de course vers la Villa.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Encore merci à tous de vos reviews et pardon pour cette attente ^^" J'espere que ce nouveau chapitre vous plait!  
**  
* 3 500 euros. Et ouais. On est du cuir de chamelle des Sables ou on ne l'est pas! xD


	9. Exogenesis: Symphony part 2

**Titre: **Hystéria

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/TJ, DM/BZ...

**Résumé:** /

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Bonjour, bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre! J'espere qu'il vous plaira!**

**Rappel: La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte et Colin a été attaqué. Du fait de son ascendance sang-mêlé, Harry craint d'être la prochaine cible.**

**/!\ Important /!\ Harry connaît Tom sous le nom de Tom SERPENTARD! Il n'a jamais entendu parler de Tom Jedusor! **

Chap. 8:

C'est d'un air rêveur qu'Harry rentra à Poudlard.

Cette semaine de vacances chez Tom avait été fantastique et avait filée à toute allure. Il avait passé chaque jour à discuter avec Tom, à explorer le jardin, à monter le cheval carnivore rebaptisé Blitz... Il aurait tant aimé y rester encore une semaine. Malheureusement Tom avait encore beaucoup de travail et il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui pendant deux semaines. Mais il lui avait promis qu'il pourrait revenir l'année prochaine. Et rien que cette idée faisait briller les yeux d'Harry.

Il avait rejoint Drago dans le train et ils avaient réussi à trouver un compartiment rien qu'à eux pour pouvoir passer un moment entre frères. Harry lui avait confié toute sa semaine autour de dizaines de paquets de friandises offert par Narcissa puis Drago lui avait raconté tous les bals qu'il avait manqué.

- Sérieux, c'était nul sans toi. Je me suis ennuyé comme pas possible, râla le blond en enfournant trois dragées.

Harry en fut flatté et c'est le rouge aux joues qu'il lui avoua avoir fait son premier rêve... pas très innocent. Il en avait été effroyablement gêné le lendemain et avait prié toutes les divinités pour qu'il n'ai pas parlé dans son sommeil.

Le rêve n'avait rien eu de bien méchant, juste Tom qui le déshabillait et passait ses mains sur son corps, Drago fut même légèrement déçu du peu de détails croustillants, mais pour un enfant de douze ans, cela avait de quoi faire rougir.

C'est donc plus soudés que jamais que les deux jeunes garçons arrivèrent à Poudlard. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et se mirent en quête de leurs amis.

Ils trouvèrent les Serpentards sur le terrain de Quidditch, en match amical contre Serdaigle, quelques Gryffondors et Poufsouffles dans les gradins.

Harry fut d'ailleurs impressionné par le jeu de Blaise, seul seconde année dans l'équipe. Il était poursuiveur avec deux quatrième année, un sixième et septième année au poste de batteurs, un autre septième année comme gardien, et un cinquième année comme attrapeur. L'équipe de Serdaigle du jour était essentiellement composée de sixièmes années. Le brun fut agréablement surpris de voir que son ami relevait sans mal le niveau de ses adversaires, exécutant d'excellentes passes et des feintes tout à fait respectables.

- Pourquoi Blaise n'est-il pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch?

- Sa mère ne veut pas qu'il se blesse, regretta Drago. Mais il a dit qu'il s'inscrirait quand même l'année prochaine. Il en a marre qu'on perde contre Dubois.

- C'est sûr qu'avec vous deux dans la même équipe, on a peu de chances de gagner, rit doucement Harry.

- HARRY ! Hurla une voix.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et virent Hermione qui lui faisait de grands signes depuis les gradins, tout leur petit groupe assis autour d'elle.

- Tu vas quand même pas y aller? Se renfrogna le blond.

- Drago, ce sont mes amis, bien sûr que j'y vais. Allez, va rejoindre les autres, j'arrive plus tard.

Il s'élança dans les gradins et monta retrouver les Gryffondors qui l'accueillirent à grands cris. On lui demanda comment s'étaient passées ses vacances, si il avait passé un bon Noël, quels avaient été ses cadeaux, etc...

Au souvenir de ses cadeaux, Harry rougit alors que son regard pétilla.

- Je vous montrerai au dortoir, vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux, confia-t-il à ses camarades qui le harcelèrent aussitôt de questions.

- Au fait, chuchota-t-il à Neville. Merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau.

Il retroussa sa manche, dévoilant le fin bracelet d'argent que lui avait offert le Gryffondor.

- Je t'en prie, ca m'a fait plaisir. Peter m'a aidé à choisir.

- Vous avez très bien choisi, je suis désolé, je ne t'avais rien acheté...

- T'en fait pas! Tu te rattraperas pour mon, enfin notre anniversaire, rit le brun.

- Promis ! Et tu remercieras Sirius pour Edwige ? Elle est magnifique !

- Fais-le toi-même ! Maintenant que tu as une chouette, autant t'en servir !

Harry approuva, se sentant un peu bête pour le coup.

Mais alors qu'il allait demander à Ron ce qu'il avait reçu pour Noël, Blaise se posa devant eux et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Gryffondor en resta comme deux ronds de flans, et mit quelques secondes à comprendre que son ami l'embrassait. Il s'étonna de ce contact nouveau, sentant la chaleur de lèvres inconnues sur les siennes, et eut la pensée incongrue que ce n'était pas désagréable. Le métis se recula avant qu'il n'ai le temps de le repousser et lui offrit son sourire le plus éclatant.

- Tu m'as horriblement manqué mon amour ! J'ai cru mourir sans toi ! dit-il d'un ton tragique.

Harry le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, et finit par éclater de rire.

- Tu m'a manqué aussi, Blaisounet en sucre. Mais refait ça encore une fois et tu tâteras de ma baguette !

Le Serpentard se mit une main sur le coeur et fit mine d'agoniser avant de remonter sur son balai et de voler jusqu'au terrain.

- Je rêve ou Zabini vient de t'embrasser, chuchota Lavande d'un air excité.

- C'est juste une blague entre nous, la rassura Harry, les joues encore un peu roses.

- Une blague ? siffla Neville, furieux. Depuis quand on roule un patin à quelqu'un pour une blague ?

Harry s'étonna de la véhémence de son ami et bafouilla :

- Ma-Mais c'était dans le train. Drago était avec Greengrass, et Gregory avec Pansy, alors on a commencé à plaisanter.

- Et bien moi je ne trouva pas ça drôle, dit le jeune garçon en se levant et en descendant les marches.

- Mais Neville ! Reviens ! l'appela Harry, désemparé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Ron haussa les épaules, l'air tout aussi surpris, alors que les filles se mettaient à chuchoter furieusement entre elles, excepté Hermione qui était plongée dans un grimoire poussiéreux, lui jetant des coups d'œil rusés.

Décidément, il y avait vraiment une malédiction qui l'empêchait d'être ami avec Drago et Neville en même temps...

Soupirant, le brun se leva et alla retrouver les Serpentards. Il salua Pansy, Greg, Vincent et Théo et leur demanda comment s'étaient déroulées leurs vacances.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à la fin du match, félicitèrent Blaise pour sa victoire, et allèrent dans la Salle Commune pour que le jeune garçon puisse se doucher.

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller manger, le métis retint son ami par la manche.

- Je peux te parler ? Ce ne sera pas long.

- Bien sûr, dit Harry, un peu étonné face à la nervosité évidente du Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est... C'est au sujet du baiser de tout à l'heure.

- Oh ! Ne t'en fait pas ! Tu es déjà pardonné, rit le brun.

Le métis secoua la tête en rougissant.

- Non, en fait... Je voulais savoir si tu avais aimé...

Harry cligna des yeux.

- Heu... Si j'ai aimé ? répéta-t-il d'un air hésitant.

- Oui. Est-ce que c'était... bien ?

- Et bah... C'était pas désagréable, mais... Blaise, où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

Le Serpentard prit une grande inspiration et planta ses yeux dans ceux, verts, de son camarade.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait... faire plus que semblant.

- Je... je te suis pas là, rit nerveusement Harry.

- Écoute Harry... Je... Tu me plais assez et je me suis dit que... peut-être... toi et moi...

- Heu... Attends, tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? Toi et moi ? Ensemble ?

- Tu veux pas, grimaça Blaise.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas... Enfin si je... Merde, Blaise. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? On est amis ! Pourquoi tout d'un coup tu voudrais qu'on sorte ensemble ?

Blaise soupira profondément et s'assit par terre, tête basse.

- T'as raison, c'est stupide. J'aurais pas dû te le demander. Je suis désolé.

- Mais, Blaise, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'alarma Harry en s'agenouillant.

Le métis rejeta la tête en arrière, appuyant celle-ci contre le mur, et essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon.

- C'est... Enfin, c'est...

Il se mordit les lèvres et finit par lâcher.

- Tu crois que Drago pourrait me voir autrement que comme un ami ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, avant de se reprendre :

- Tu voudrais sortir avec Drago?

- Oui. Mais lui ne voit que les filles comme Briseïs ou Greengrass, s'énerva-t-il. Tu sais qu'il arrête pas de parler d'elles ? À chaque bal où on allait il ne cessait de me demander si Briseïs le regardait ou si Greengrass avait l'air d'aimer sa robe... Bon sang, même la nuit il arrête pas de se branler en gémissant leur nom !

Harry vira au rouge pivoine et remercia le ciel de ne pas partager la même chambre que Drago.

- Mais tu lui as parlé de... de ce que tu en penses ?

- Et pour lui dire quoi ? Au fait Dray, tu pourrais arrêter de fantasmer sur la sœur de Pansy et te concentrer un peu plus sur moi ? Non parce que j'ai très envie de t'embrasser là !

Le brun grimaça, préférant ne pas imaginer la scène.

- Je suis désolé, Blaise.

- C'est pas grave, soupira-t-il. Je me disais juste que... peut-être que si je sortais avec toi, ca me passerait. C'est moi qui m'excuse Harry.

- Allez. Viens déjeuner. Faut pas te laisser abattre.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et suivit son ami vers la Grande Salle, se préparant à se comporter normalement envers celui qui faisait battre son cœur d'enfant.

* * *

- Le cri du Focifère rend fou celui qui l'écoute trop longtemps, c'est pourquoi il faut leur lancer un sortilège de Mutisme dès que vous en voyez un. Le Focifère, surtout présent en Afrique, est reconnaissable grâce à son plumage éclatant et...

La sonnerie retentit, interrompant le professeur Black.

- Bien, je veux pour le prochain cours un rouleau de parchemin sur le Focifère. Et je vous demanderai de commencer à vous renseigner sur le Kappa. À quoi ressemble-t-il, où vit-il, en quoi est-il dangereux, comment le neutraliser, etc...

Les élèves notèrent furieusement les devoirs sur leurs parchemins avant de sortir de la salle en un brouhaha mêlant cris, rire et raclements de chaises.

- Tu viens Harry ? lui demanda Hermione en voyant son ami toujours à son pupitre.

- Allez-y sans moi, je dois demander quelque chose à Black.

Elle hocha la tête et poussa les garçons vers la porte.

Une fois la classe vide, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal releva la tête de ses parchemins et haussa un sourcil en avisant son élève.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose M. Potter ?

- A vrai dire, oui. Professeur, est-ce que vous connaissez une espèce de... cheval carnivore ?

- Un cheval carnivore ? répéta le professeur d'un air stupéfait.

- Oui... Noir, yeux rouges, crocs, des griffes aux sabots, une langue fourchue et un corps très froid. Plus grand et plus imposant qu'un cheval normal.

Regulus Black écarquilla brièvement les yeux. Un seul cheval correspondait à cette description, celui du Maître. Il toussota.

- Je vois de quoi vous parlez. Il ne s'agit pas de cheval carnivore mais de cheval-dragon.

- Dragon ? Une sorte... d'hybride ?

- Exactement. Cette espèce est apparue vers le Moyen-Âge, lorsqu'un fou a fait accoupler sa jument avec un dragon vivant près de ses terres. Certains peuvent cracher du feu, d'autres non. Ils sont assez instables et leur élevage est tout à fait illégal, sans compter qu'ils se nourrissent de chair humaine. À en juger par votre description, il doit descendre d'un Pansedefer Ukrainien.

- Oh. Très bien, merci professeur.

- Je vous en prie, monsieur Potter.

Harry sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers les toilettes, perdu dans ses pensées.

Une espèce illégale... Pourquoi Tom aurait-il un animal illégal ? Peut-être l'avait-il seulement trouvé dans la forêt et l'avait dressé ? Sauf qu'on ne pouvait pas dresser les dragons. Mais les chevaux oui. Donc Blitz serait plus cheval que dragon ?

Agacé devant son manque de connaissances et se promettant d'aller à la bibliothèque faire des recherches, Harry sortit de la cabine et alla se laver les mains. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer le robinet, son anneau se mit à le brûler comme jamais. Il tituba et s'accrocha au bord du lavabo en gémissant de douleur. Il porta une main à son cou mais le simple fait d'effleurer le bijoux lui rougit les doigts.

Il haleta et appela d'une voix tremblante :

- Ch... Chros ?

Aucune réponse. Il pria tous les dieux pour que ce soit Remus, venu à Poudlard pour une raison quelconque :

- Remus ? Remus c'est vous ?

Toujours pas de réponse, mais un souffle animal lui donna la chair de poule. Le monstre. Ça y est. C'était son tour, il savait qu'il y passerait. Ravalant un sanglot, Harry leva les yeux vers le miroir. Il ne vit qu'un gigantesque tronc recouvert d'écailles vertes avant de se jeter au sol. Un cri inhumain suivit du fracassement assourdissant du carrelage qui explose résonna à ses oreilles. Il se releva tant bien que mal et courut jusqu'à la porte. Il se jeta dans le couloir et fila à toute vitesse la Tour de Gryffondor, les larmes l'aveuglant et la respiration erratique.

Il ignora les regards surpris, voir inquiets, des élèves qu'ils croisaient, courant toujours plus vite, ayant l'impression de sentir encore le souffle brûlant du monstre sur sa nuque. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se heurta violemment à Neville qu'il consentit à s'arrêter.

- Harry ? l'appela le jeune garçon, stupéfait. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Quand il croisa le regard bleu de son ami, il craqua. Il éclata en sanglots et s'accrocha à lui, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Harry... Murmura Neville, incrédule. Hey, doucement, tout va bien.

Le Gryffondor le serra dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes, regardant autour de lui en espérant y trouver la cause de la détresse du jeune garçon.

- Harry, dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive ? Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? Tu... Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, hein ? C'est Malfoy ? Ou un de ses amis ? Harry !

Le brun releva son visage baigné de larmes, son nez rouge et ses joues écarlates avant de hoqueter :

- Le m-mon-monstre. Dans les toilettes.

- Quoi ?

- Il était dans les toilettes! Il a... Il a faillit m'attaquer, lâcha Harry en plaquant une main sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer ses sanglots.

Neville écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait avant de relever rapidement le Gryffondor et de le soutenir vers les escaliers.

- Viens, on va le dire aux professeurs.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et le porta presque jusqu'au quatrième étage avant d'arriver devant un tableau aux couleurs sombres représentant une assemblée de sorciers en longues robes noires autour d'une table, un astrolabe devant eux et semblant converser avec animation.

- Le pouvoir réside en la connaissance, dit-il.

Les hommes s'interrompirent dans leur débat et firent pivoter le portrait. Dans une pièce ronde, assis sur de grands fauteuils de velours, les professeurs discutaient ou corrigeaient leurs copies. Harry fut d'ailleurs étonné de voir le professeur Rogue parmi eux.

- M. Potter ? M. Londubat ? S'étonna le professeur McGonagall. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être...

- Harry vient d'échapper à une attaque du monstre, l'interrompit le brun.

Immédiatement, le silence se fit dans la salle des professeurs, tous se tournant vers eux.

- Que venez vous de dire, Londubat ? demanda Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

- Le monstre a attaqué Harry dans les toilettes. Il s'est échappé de justesse.

Le brun rougit en devenant le point de mire de tous les regards.

- Je vais prévenir Albus, dit McGonagall au bout d'un moment.

Elle s'avança vers la cheminée et jeta une poignée de poudre avant de s'agenouiller devant et d'y plonger la tête. Une seconde plus tard, elle se reculait et le Directeur en émergeait, sa mine sombre contrastant avec sa robe bleue à grenouilles vertes.

- Minerva, Severus, Filius, avec moi, quant aux autres, je vous demanderai de rassembler tous les élèves dans leur Salle Commune, nous ne pouvons pas permettre une nouvelle agression.

Les professeurs hochèrent la tête et sortirent rapidement. Seuls restèrent les quatre professeurs et les deux Gryffondors.

- Harry, reprit le Directeur d'une voix douce, où as tu été attaqué ?

- Dans les toilettes des garçons, près de la Salle de Défense. Je partais du cours du professeur Black.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et leur fit signe de les suivre. Harry aurait voulut protester, leur hurler qu'ils se jetaient dans la gueule du monstre, il n'en fit rien. Il s'était déjà assez humilié en fondant en larmes comme une fille devant Neville et les professeurs, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il préférait largement broyer la main de son ami sous l'anxiété. C'était plus discret.

Pourtant son cœur se mit à battre la chamade en approchant de la porte en bois, si innocente porte, abritant les toilettes. Et avec elles, le monstre.

Les professeurs sortirent leurs baguettes avant de pousser doucement le battant. Le brun crut faire une crise cardiaque en voyant la faïence broyée et explosée, un grand sillon révélant les pierres grises sous le carrelage alors que le lavabo auquel il s'était appuyé n'était plus qu'un tas de gravas et de miroirs d'où s'échappait un misérable filet d'eau. C'était comme si une chose gigantesque avait tout détruit sur son passage. Et cette chose avait voulu l'attaquer.

- Comment une aussi grande bête peut-elle circuler librement dans le château ? murmura Flitwick, éberlué.

Le professeur Dumbledore ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer le sillon avec attention.

- Allons-nous fermer l'école Albus ? demanda McGonagall, très pâle.

- Je l'ignore, Minerva. Mais si cela peut empêcher une autre mort comme cette pauvre Mademoiselle Geignarde, alors oui, nous fermerons.

La prise d'Harry se resserra et Neville étouffa un gémissement de douleur, se demandant dans combien de temps sa main lâcherait.

- Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Potter ? S'interrogea tout à coup McGonagall. Il n'est pas d'ascendance moldue.

- Par ma mère, si, remarqua le jeune garçon d'une voix chevrotante.

Il ne vit pas le bref regard noir que lui lança son professeur de potion.

- Cela n'a aucun sens. Il y a bien d'autre nés-de-moldus dans l'école, pourquoi M. Potter ?

Le Directeur se caressa pensivement la barbe.

- Neville, je pense qu'il serait profitable pour M. Potter d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête et tira son ami derrière lui.

- Ça va aller? lui demanda-t-il, une fois celui-ci allongé dans un des lits blanc, une fiole vide de potion de sérénité sur la table de chevet.

- Je crois, lui répondit le jeune garçon avec un sourire tremblant. Désolé pour ta main.

- Oh c'est pas grave, je survivrai, grimaça-t-il en avisant son membre rougi et strié de fines marques sanglantes.

- Dis... Tu...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, rougissant.

- Quoi ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.

- Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il timidement.

Neville acquiesça, espérant ne pas paraitre trop ravi et se glissa sous les draps. Lorsque les lumières de l'infirmerie s'éteignirent, il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry et le serra contre lui.

- Ça va aller maintenant. Je suis là.

Bercé par les paroles rassurantes du Gryffondor, Harry mit peu de temps à s'endormir, inconscient du regard attendri de Pomfresh sur eux.

* * *

Les jours après l'attaque furent une véritable torture pour Harry.

Tous les élèves semblaient au courant de "l'incident" et ils chuchotaient furieusement sur son passage, le pointant du doigt, se reculant hâtivement dès qu'ils étaient trop près de lui comme si le toucher ferait d'eux la prochaine victime. Cette rumeur prit d'ailleurs une ampleur inouïe lorsque Justin Flinch-Fletcher fut attaqué, quelques jours après lui avoir rendu une plume qu'il lui avait empruntée.

Le malheureux Poufsouffle avait été retrouvé près de la Salle de bain des Préfets, le jour même où un deuxième coq avait été mysterieusement décapité. Après cela, Harry fut considéré comme un véritable pestiféré par tous sauf ses amis et les Serpentards.

Ce dont le jeune homme ce serait bien passé. Les Verts et Argent le bousculaient sans ménagement dans les couloirs, lui volaient ses affaires, ricanant sur son passage et répandant des calomnies sans nom à son sujet. Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de "fils de Sang-de-Bourbe" ou de "sale traître" dont on l'avait invectivé. Même Pansy et les sœurs Greengrass l'évitaient. Drago avait d'ailleurs cessé de parler à Daphné après cela, la traitant de "fille à papa coincée et gâtée" devant toute la Salle Commune. Harry avait dû empêcher Drago de faire subir le même traitement à Pansy qui changeait de couloir à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. La vie à Poudlard était devenue difficile pour le jeune Gryffondor.

C'est donc isolé dans un coin de la Salle Commune qu'Harry faisait son devoir de Botanique sur les Mandragores. Il griffonnait sur un parchemin, ignorant délibérément les regards effrayés, avides ou dégoûtés qui pesaient sur lui. En cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir retourner à la Villa Noire et s'enfouir dans le lit de Tom, comme il faisait si souvent dans son enfance.

Il mettait le point final à son étude lorsque Neville et Ron déboulèrent, haletant et habillés de robes aux couleurs de Serpentard sous le regard éberlué de leurs camarades.

- Mais... Pourquoi vous êtes habillés comme ça ? s'horrifia Seamus en s'avançant vers eux.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard hésitant et il n'en fallu pas plus à Harry pour comprendre qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

- Heu... On voulait leur faire une farce mais on a faillit se faire attraper.

Des exclamations dépités résonnèrent dans la Salle Commune avant que les élèves ne reprennent leurs activités. Harry se faufila rapidement jusqu'à ses amis et leur demanda :

- Où est Hermione? Je pensais qu'elle était avec vous.

Neville grimaça.

- Elle est à l'infirmerie.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Et bien... Il y a eu un incident de dernière minute...

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, furieux, et grinça :

- Neville, qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione ?

Les deux Gryffondors reculèrent d'un même pas, l'air gêné.

- Viens, on t'expliquera en haut.

Il montèrent jusqu'au dortoir où Neville verrouilla la porte.

- Bon, avant que tu ne nous frappe à coup de coussins, saches qu'on avait pas prévu ça.

- Prévu quoi ?

Neville soupira bruyamment.

- On voulait découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets. Donc on a cherché qui pouvait être l'Héritier de Serpentard.

- L'Héritier de... Vous avez trouvé?

- Non, grogna Ron en s'écroulant sur son lit. Tout ça pour rien.

- Tout ça quoi ?

- Depuis quelques temps, reprit Neville. Hermione, Ron et moi on préparait du Polynectar dans les toilettes désaffectées du Deuxième.

- Du Polynectar ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, il était certain de connaître ce nom.

- Ce n'est pas la potion qui permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un ?

- Si.

- Mais vous êtes fous ! s'exclama-t-il, choqué. C'est une potion de magie noire !

- On avait pas le choix, se défendit Ron. Il fallait qu'on trouve l'Héritier de Serpentard. Et celui-ci est justement à Serpentard !

- Merlin... Ne me dites pas que vous avez pris l'apparence d'élèves de Serpentard.

- Si.

- Oh, doux Merlin !

Harry s'effondra sur son lit. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour avoir des amis aussi timbrés ?

- Qui ?

- Crabbe et Goyle.

- QUOI ?

Harry se redressa comme un ressort en les dévisageant.

- Vous n'avez quand même pas fait ça ! Ce sont mes amis !

- Mais ce sont les plus proches de Malfoy, remarqua Ron en haussant les épaules.

Un regard noir de Neville lui apprit qu'il aurait dû garder le silence.

- Quel rapport avec Dra... Non ! Vous pensiez que Drago était l'Héritier ? Mais vous êtes malades !

- Il s'agit de Malfoy !

- Justement ! C'est mon frère ! s'indigna Harry.

Les deux Gryffondors grimacèrent, ayant préférés oublier le lien de parenté.

- Mais il avait traité Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe, rappela Ron.

- Comme tous les Serpentards de cette foutue école ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait un truc pareil dans mon dos. Et suspecter Drago, franchement. Il est innocent !

- Maintenant on le sait, mais avant j'étais pourtant sûr que c'était lui, se renfrogna Neville.

- Et Hermione vous a suivi dans votre bêtise ?

Ron et Neville semblèrent gênés tout à coup.

- A vrai dire, oui. Elle était censé venir avec nous mais... Elle a confondu le cheveux de Bulstrode avec un poil de chat. Et ca l'a transformé en... hybride de félin. Elle va rester à l'infirmerie un moment.

- Mais elle va bien? s'inquiéta le brun.

- Ouais, t'inquiètes. C'est une battante notre 'Mione, le rassura Ron.

Harry soupira.

- N'empêche que vous êtes de vrais crétins. Je ne vais pas vous pardonner aussi facilement, Drago ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal.

- Mais, Harry...

- Dehors, articula le Gryffondor, l'air sombre.

Les deux garçons eurent une moue boudeuse mais sortirent docilement.

Resté seul, Harry se recoucha en serrant fortement son coussin contre sa poitrine. Comment ces deux idiots avaient-ils pu croire que Drago était capable d'une telle chose ? C'était Drago, enfin ! Son frère ! Lui, Blaise, Greg et Vinc' étaient les seuls qui prenaient sa défense parmi les Serpentards. Enfin... C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'on reconnaissait ses vrais amis, pas vrai ?

Harry roula sur le ventre et posa sa tête sur son oreiller. Son regard fut soudain attiré par un morceau de cuir noir derrière la tête de lit de Neville. Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva et tira sur le cuir. Un carnet glissa alors de derrière le bois. Le journal intime de son ami ?

Étonné, Harry hésita à y jeter un coup d'œil. Ce genre de choses étaient privé... Mais il ne voyait pas Neville tenir un journal. C'était étrange.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il l'ouvrit et fut un peu déçu de constater qu'il était vierge. Harry garda le journal ouvert entre ses mains avant d'être pris d'une étrange impulsion. Il sortit une bouteille d'encre et une plume et hésita une dernière fois avant d'écrire :

- Nous sommes le 15 février 1992 et je m'appelle Harry Potter.

Comme il s'y attendait, l'encre disparut immédiatement. C'était donc un journal enchanté pour préserver l'intimité de son utilisateur. Par contre, il fut quelque peu étonné lorsqu'une nouvelle phrase, à l'écriture fine et élégante, apparut sur le papier.

- _Bonjour Harry Potter, je suis enchanté de te rencontrer. Mon nom est Tom Jedusor. _

Harry écarquilla les yeux, éberlué. Neville avait un de ces carnets pour filles en manque de confidentes ? Ceux qui étaient enchantés pour leur faire croire que quelqu'un se souciait de leurs déboires ? Voilà qui ressemblait peu à son ami.

Il se sentait un peu bête maintenant avec le journal enchanté dans les mains. Qu'était-on censé dire à une entité créée par un sortilège ?

- _Harry ?_

- Oui, pardon. Ravi également.

Il se faisait vraiment l'effet d'un parfait idiot.

- _J'attendais ta venue avec impatience._

- Tu m'attendais ?

- _Oui. J'avais hâte de te rencontrer enfin. Accepterais-tu de me parler de toi ? _

Perplexe, mais un peu amusé, Harry discuta pendant presque une heure avec ce Tom onirique. Et lorsqu'il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être rendre le journal à Neville, le journal lui répondit :

- _Neville m'a trouvé par terre. Je n'appartiens à personne. Mais je serais très heureux de rester avec toi. _

Cette réponse étonna et ravi secrètement Harry qui cacha le journal dans sa malle.

Les jours passèrent et Harry finit par pardonner aux garçons bien qu'Hermione soit toujours à l'infirmerie. Harry lui faisait des fiches scrupuleusement détaillées pour qu'elle rattrape efficacement son retard, puisqu'elle ne pourrait surement pas compter sur Ron ou Neville pour ça. Les rumeurs à son sujet se calmèrent après l'attaque de Pénélope Deauclaire, une sang-mêlée de Serdaigle qu'Harry ne connaissait ni de Morgane, ni de Merlin.

Néanmoins, Artemis fut très touchée par l'attaque de la jeune fille. Il semblerait qu'elles étaient amies malgré le fait que Pénélope soit en Sixième année. Harry avait d'ailleurs été étonné par la patience de Chros pour consoler sa cousine. Lui et Ariel tentaient de distraire Artemis et la rassuraient à chaque instant.

Mais surtout, Harry passait ses soirées, à l'abri de son baldaquin, à parler avec le journal de Jedusor. Il pouvait rester à écrire pendant des heures, parlant de tout et de rien avec ce personnage onirique pourtant si séduisant. Il avait beau être exténué et ne penser qu'à s'endormir, il restait toujours à correspondre jusqu'aux lueurs de l'aube. Il n'était même pas conscient de son manque de sommeil ou d'appétit, les journées passaient sans qu'il n'y prête attention, restant focalisé sur ce journal extraordinaire. Il rassurait à peine ses amis lorsque ceux-ci s'inquiétaient de voir ses joues se creuser et des cernes prendre place sous ses yeux. Il ignorait également le regard scrutateur du professeur Black sur lui, tout autant que celui-ci rapportait chacun de ses faits et gestes à Voldemort.

Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps au Lord pour comprendre que son journal était entre les mains d'Harry et que celui-ci était en train de succomber à son pouvoir envoûtant. Tom se doutait bien que son "jeune lui" verrait tout l'intérêt que représentait Harry et qu'il chercherait à l'obtenir. Tom se connaissait bien et apprenait de ses erreurs, son passé était arrogant et impétueux, il ne voyait en Harry qu'un moyen d'accroître sa puissance, comme lui à l'époque.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'époque où il ne considérait ce bébé que comme une arme. Avant de tomber définitivement sous son charme.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que le vieux fou détruise le journal au plus vite. Car si il y avait bien deux choses sur lesquelles Tom ne céderait jamais, c'était bien son pouvoir et Harry. Il ne laisserait personne le dépasser sur ces deux principes, pas même son jeune lui.

- J'aime beaucoup discuter avec toi, confia un jour Harry au journal.

- _Moi aussi. Je trouve nos conversations très plaisantes. Mais, pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ?_

Harry haussa un sourcil, il avait l'habitude d'oublier que Tom n'était qu'un sortilège apposé sur un journal. Néanmoins, il accepta :

- Bien sûr, quoi ?

- _Pourrais-tu aller dans les toilettes pour filles désaffectées du deuxième étage ? _

Le brun cligna des yeux et sa plume resta suspendue au-dessus du papier. Le souvenir de l'attaque ratée restait encore vif dans son esprit et se rendre dans les toilettes où une victime était morte ne lui disait vraiment rien.

- Non, enfin, pourquoi ?

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que la ligne n'apparaisse :

- _Moi qui pensait les Gryffondors courageux._

Harry se sentit vexé et un peu honteux. Ce n'était qu'un journal. Qu'est-ce que pouvait lui faire un journal ?

- Très bien, tu as gagné, j'y vais.

Soupirant, Harry ferma le journal sans voir l'écriture fine qui y avait marqué :

- _Je gagne toujours. Je t'attends avec impatience. _

Harry inspira profondément en arrivant devant la porte des toilettes. Ça ne pouvait pas être dangereux, c'était là qu'Hermione et les garçons avait préparé le Polynectar. Il ne craignait rien.

Il poussa le battant et avisa le chaudron entouré de dizaines de fioles et d'herbes sur le sol carrelé. Il déglutit et entra. Il fit quelques pas, un peu intimidé par le silence de mort qui régnait dans les toilettes. Il espérait vraiment ne pas croiser le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde. Il s'avança jusqu'aux lavabos et s'observa un instant dans le miroir.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Mais après tout, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Ce n'était qu'un journal enchanté.

Un petit rire désabusé passa ses lèvres et il se dirigea vers la porte avant de crier sous la brûlure de son anneau. Un étrange bruit de glissement parvint à ses oreilles alors que quelque chose s'enroulait autour de ses pieds et le faisait chuter. Sa tête tapa durement contre le carrelage et il fut à moitié assommé.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir furent de grandes écailles sombres qui s'enroulaient autour de lui.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à très bientôt!**


	10. Exogenesis: Symphony part 3

**Titre: **Hystéria

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/TJ, DM/BZ...

**Résumé:** /

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà le nouveau chapitre! J'espere qu'il va vous plaire! ^^**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews!**

Chap. 9:

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il ne comprit pas pourquoi sa tête lui faisait si mal.

Il se redressa en gémissant de douleur et s'étonna de l'humidité qu'il sentait là où il était allongé. Son corps était courbaturé et quelque chose de visqueux coulait sur son front.

Il tâta son crâne et sursauta en voyant ses doigts rouges.

Pourquoi saignait-il ?

Il regarda autour de lui et cessa de respirer. Il était dans une immense galerie de pierre, au plafond voûté et au sol mouillé. Autour de lui, de gigantesques serpents, crochets dévoilés, formaient une haie d'honneur jusqu'au fond de la pièce, taillée en demi-cercle.

Mais comment était-il arrivé ici ? D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Toujours à Poudlard ? Par Merlin, comment ferait-il s'il n'était plus au château ?

Étourdi et chancelant, Harry se leva et appuya sa paume contre son front en essayant d'endiguer le léger saignement. Une rigole de sang avait déjà coulé jusqu'à sa mâchoire et commençait à sécher au niveau de sa tempe.

Il avança le long de l'allée, un peu effrayé par les grands reptiles de pierre qui semblaient près à lui fondre dessus. L'homme qui avait construit cette salle avait de toute évidence une fascination morbide pour les serpents.

Harry se figea soudain, prenant conscience de quelque chose. Non... C'était impossible.

Il trottina jusqu'au fond de la pièce et hoqueta. Devant lui, une immense statue qui faisait toute la hauteur de la pièce se dressait, représentant un homme aux chaussures pointues, à la robe lourde, avec une fine barbe et de longs cheveux. Salazar Serpentard. Il était dans la Chambre des Secrets !  
Comment était-il arrivé là ? Était-ce le monstre qui l'y avait traîné ? Comptait-il le dévorer ici ?

En cet instant, Harry aurait préféré être encore inconscient, tout plutôt que d'affronter cette créature.

Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici ! Mais pour aller où, se demanda-t-il avec désespoir. Le monstre le rattraperait sûrement où qu'il aille. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici et attendre sagement de se faire manger !

Il tituba pour remonter l'allée, mais se figea en entendant des bruits amplifiés par l'écho. On aurait dit des bruits de pas. Il cessa de respirer et se statufia, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il s'agisse d'un professeur. Oui, voilà. Le Directeur allait venir le chercher et le ramener à son dortoir. Peut-être même qu'il appellerait les Malfoy. Oui, c'était bien ça, c'était bien.

Mais tous les espoirs d'Harry s'envolèrent en fumée lorsqu'il vit une petite silhouette rousse émergeant d'un boyau.

- Ginevra ? s'étonna-t-il.

La jeune fille sursauta et le regarda d'un air épouvanté. En s'approchant un peu, Harry vit qu'elle était incroyablement pâle, ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés. Elle était dans un piètre état.

Tout à coup, la jeune fille vacilla et s'effondra sur le sol de pierre.

- Ginevra ! S'écria-t-il en courant vers elle.

Il s'agenouilla près de la Gryffondor et s'inquiéta devant sa respiration laborieuse et son air souffrant.

- Ginevra, est-ce que tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

La jeune fille se mit soudain à sangloter, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses tempes et finissant dans ses cheveux.

- Je-Je suis dé-désolée, Harry, hoqueta-t-elle. Je ne v-voulais pas faire ca, je t-je te le jure !

- Hey, hey, chut. Tout va bien, calme-toi, la rassura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Tout va s'arranger, tu n'as rien fait de mal, d'accord ?

- Si! Je-Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne voulais pas écrire sur-sur le mur, c'est lui qui m'y-qui m'y a obligé, pleura-t-elle.

Le mur? C'était elle qui avait fait l'inscription ensanglantée ? _Elle _? Ginevra Weasley ? La sœur de Ron ?

- Qui ? Qui t'y a obligé ?

La rousse écarquilla soudain les yeux et gémit de terreur en regardant derrière lui. Il se retourna et poussa un cri en avisant l'élève derrière lui. Grand, mince, il portait l'écusson de Serpentard et ses cheveux noir retombaient avec grâce sur son nez fin. Sa peau était incroyablement blanche et il regardait la Gryffondor d'un air impassible. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

Soudain, pris d'un affreux doute, Harry chuchota :

- Ginevra... C'est lui ?

Il n'entendit qu'un faible "oui" murmuré, avant que la rousse ne s'évanouisse.

Harry déglutit, et fixa le Serpentard avec une terreur réelle. Alors c'était lui? L'Héritier de Serpentard, celui qui contrôlait le monstre ? Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers lui et Harry fut frappé par la noirceur de son regard.

- Tu m'as fait attendre, dit simplement l'inconnu avec un sourire en coin.

Il lui tendit une longue main fine qu'Harry regarda d'un air horrifié.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

- Tu ne le sais donc pas? Mais parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

Il lui prit doucement le bras et le releva.

- Tu verras, tout va devenir beaucoup plus simple, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Dès qu'elle sera morte, nous pourrons partir.

- Morte? s'affola Harry en regardant Ginevra. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Elle me fait revivre. Pour l'instant je ne suis qu'un souvenir avec de la consistance, à peine plus qu'un fantôme. Mais lorsqu'elle m'aura transmit toute son énergie, je serais de nouveau humain.

- Un souvenir ?

Harry fronça les sourcils en parcourant le corps de la Gryffondor des yeux. Ceux-ci se posèrent sur le journal qui traînait près de Ginevra. Non. Pas ça.

- Tom ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Exact, sourit le Serpentard. J'attendais avec impatience que tu trouves le journal. Ginny m'a bien aidé. Mais son utilité a pris fin, dans quelques minutes, ce sera terminé. Nous pourrons alors partir.

- Partir ?

- Oui. Nous partirons du château. Avec toi à mes côtés, prendre le pouvoir sera beaucoup plus facile, souffla le brun en lui caressant la joue.

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Cela m'étonne qu'il ne te l'ai pas dit.

- Dit quoi ? Qui ?

- Mon futur. Voldemort.

- Vold... Oh Merlin !

Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris? Se tenait-il en face de la version adolescente de Voldemort ? Celui qu'il était avant de devenir un mage noir ?

- Je... Je crois qu'il y a erreur. Non, en fait, je suis sûr que vous faites erreur. Je ne... je n'approuve pas vos actions. Ou celles de votre futur.

Par Mordred, il était en train de signer son arrêt de mort.

- Cela m'est tout à fait égal, dit Tom, l'air de rien. Tu détiens la clé de la moitié de mon pouvoir. Que tu approuves ou pas, je ne te laisserai pas partir. Alors c'est à toi de décider.

Il prit une voix suave et rapprocha son visage du sien :

- Tu peux soit me suivre de ton plein gré et devenir le deuxième sorcier le plus puissant de ce monde, soit refuser, et te voir enchaîné jusqu'à la fin de ton existence. Choisis.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends rien. Je ne vous ai jamais vu ! Ni vous, ni votre futur ! Je vous assure, je n'ai aucun pouvoir qui vous appartienne ! Je suis à Gryffondor, je suis un sang-mêlé !

La mâchoire du Serpentard se crispa et un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux avant de disparaître :

- Chuuuut. Du calme. Nous avons tout notre temps. Nous parlerons de cela une fois sortis du château. Tu verras, nous allons très bien nous entendre, susurra-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres.

Harry recula instinctivement son visage, choqué.

- Non, je ne veux...

- HARRY !

Le cri résonna à travers toute la galerie et le Gryffondor crut rêver en voyant Neville à l'entrée du boyau.

- Nevi...

Tom le tira brusquement en arrière.

- Neville Londubat. Ravi de te rencontrer.

- Lâche-le, gronda le Survivant.

- Allons, du calme. Il servirait à rien de s'énerver, tempéra le Serpentard.

- Jedusor, c'est un ordre, lâche le !

Harry sentit le jeune homme se raidir derrière lui et frissonna en voyant son air furieux et ses yeux prendre une sinistre lueur rouge.

- Je te laisse une dernière chance avant de réellement m'énerver, Londubat. Joins-toi à moi. Nous pourrons faire de grandes choses ensemble. Nous voulons tous les deux la mort de l'actuel Voldemort. Nous pouvons unir nos forces.

- Je ne vais pas le tuer pour que tu prennes sa place, cracha Neville.

Tom serra les dents mais se figea soudain, captant le regard du Gryffondor. Il se détendit et rit d'un air à la fois incrédule et amusé.

- Tu le veux, comprit-il en caressant la joue d'Harry.

Neville serra les poings et des étincelles jaillirent de sa baguette.

- Si c'est cela qui t'importe, je suis prêt à partager. Évidemment, je l'aurais en priorité, mais j'accepte de te le laisser ensuite. Rejoins moi et tu l'auras.

- Jamais ! claqua Neville. Je vais te détruire ! Et après ce sera au tour de Voldemort !

Le Serpentard le regarda avec dédain.

- Comme tu voudras. Tu vas regretter d'avoir refusé mon offre.

Il siffla soudain, enchaînement de halètements et d'aspirations. Dans un étrange bruit sourd, la bouche de la statue s'ouvrit et un gigantesque serpent en sortit. Harry fut horrifié de voir son corps glisser encore et encore, comme si il n'avait jamais de fin.

- Je te conseille de fermer les yeux, mon beau, susurra Tom à son oreille. Le regard du Basilic est... foudroyant.

Harry sursauta. Un Basilic ? C'était une plaisanterie ? Ils n'existaient que dans les légendes ! Harry fut à la fois apeuré et impressionné par les écailles sombres et la crête dentelée du serpent géant. Son corps devait faire une bonne dizaine de mètres !

Une main froide se posa soudainement sur ses yeux, l'empêchant de regarder le serpent et de croiser son regard mortel.

- Une dernière volonté, Londubat ? s'amusa Tom.

- Va crever ! siffla le jeune garçon.

Une série de bruits de pas précipités apprirent à Harry qu'il s'était mis à courir. Merlin, faites qu'il gagne ! Qu'importe le miracle, faites qu'il s'en sorte !

Soudain, la prise de Tom sur ses yeux se crispa et Harry entendit à étrange cri d'oiseau, suivis d'un horrible hurlement inhumain.

- Comment a-t-il osé? fulmina le Serpentard à son oreille. Ton piaf a peut-être arraché les yeux de mon Basilic, mais il peut toujours t'entendre! s'écria avec hargne le jeune homme.

Piaf ? Arraché les yeux ? Harry écarta vivement la main de son visage et eut juste le temps de voir un grand oiseau au plumage cramoisi lâcher quelque chose par terre avant de s'envoler.

- Alors voilà ce qu'envoie Dumbledore à son favori ? Un oiseau couard et un chapeau rapiécé ? se moqua Tom.

- Neville! hurla Harry en voyant le serpent foncer sur son ami.

Le brun roula sur le côté, évitant de peu les crochets acérés, et attrapa le chapeau pour en sortir... Une épée ?

Harry hoqueta en voyant la grande et fine lame luisante.

Le Gryffondor la brandit et évita de justesse un nouveau coup de dents. Il planta férocement la lame dans le corps du serpent et celui-ci poussa un cri suraigu en dardant sa langue fourchue vers le plafond. Neville sortit vivement la lame et courut, slalomant pour esquiver les coups de dents et de queue.

- Neville ! cria le brun.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le serpent finir de s'enrouler autour du jeune garçon et resserer rapidement son étreinte. Dans quelques secondes, il serait coincé ! Mais alors que le Basilic fondait, crochets luisants vers Neville, celui-ci lui transperça la mâchoire inférieure. Harry et Tom hoquetèrent tout deux, choqués.

Neville serra les dents et retira la lame d'un coup sec. Le serpent resta figé quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler, faisant légèrement trembler le sol de la Chambre.

- C'est impossible, murmura le souvenir de Voldemort.

Haletant et d'un air qui fit frémir Harry, Neville s'approcha de Ginny et leva l'épée... pour la planter en plein milieu du journal.

Un hurlement suraigu sembla sortir des pages et une fontaine de sang noire jaillit de Jedusor. Le Serpentard avait toujours cet air ahuri au visage et porta un doigt devenu noir d'encre à ses yeux. Ceux-ci se teintèrent du rouge de la rage et il tourna la tête vers Neville.

- Tu es stupide, siffla-t-il.

- Mais toi tu vas mourir, rétorqua le Gryffondor en enfonçant la lame plus profondément.

Cette fois c'est de sa bouche que jaillit le sang.

- À ton avis ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tué ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Harry, qui était resté à l'écart, horrifié.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de lui, ricana le souvenir. Et mon futur également. Tu as eu de la chance qu'il ne s'en soit pas encore pris directement à lui, mais ca ne durera pas éternellement. Très bientôt, il viendra le chercher, dit-il en crachant une gerbe d'encre.

Neville fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Peut-être qu'il te mène en bateau, pensa-t-il.

Aussitôt, il replanta fermement l'épée dans le journal. Le souvenir n'y survécut pas. Il se déchira comme une feuille de papier et se liquéfia en ne laissant qu'une mare d'encre derrière lui.

Le regard bleu marine du Survivant croisa celui d'Harry. Il lâcha l'épée qui tinta contre le sol de pierre et alla prendre le Gryffondor dans ses bras.

C'est fini. Tout va bien.

* * *

Les yeux d'Harry avaient du mal à rester ouverts.

Au contraire de sa première année où l'excitation avait continué à courir dans ses veines jusqu'au lendemain, là il ne demandait qu'à dormir. Dormir et oublier. Oublier que le souvenir de Voldemort, le mage noir le plus craint d'Angleterre, avait tenté de les tuer, lui et Ginevra Weasley. La jeune fille était à l'infirmerie, toujours inconsciente mais pas en danger selon Pomfresh.

Décidément, lui qui pensait passer une année tranquille... Le voilà qui échappait à une attaque de serpent mythique, de meurtre par un journal et qui se retrouvait redevable envers un phénix qui avait eu la bonté de les ramener à la surface. Depuis quand le Directeur avait-il un Phénix ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec leurs créatures rares et pratiquement disparues ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas se contenter de chats ou de poissons rouges ? Même si c'est sûr que Voldemort, maître incontesté des poissons rouges, ca faisait moins classe... Merlin, il déraillait complètement.

- Hey, lui chuchota Neville à l'oreille en lui caressant le bras.

Harry sursauta et regarda autour de lui. Le Directeur le regardait d'un air bienveillant et les yeux noirs de Rogue étaient rivés sur lui.

- J'ai fini de leur raconter. On peut aller se coucher.

Le brun soupira de soulagement et adressa un vague hochement de tête aux professeurs avant de tituber jusqu'à l'escalier en colimaçon. Neville passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à descendre, la gargouille se refermant derrière eux.

Restés seuls dans le bureau, Rogue garda un moment le silence avant de dire :

- Vous pensez qu'il y a un rapport, n'est-ce pas ? Le jeune Tom Jedusor qui capture Harry alors que le Lord le convoite également. Cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

- J'en ai bien peur, soupira Dumbledore en enlevant ses lunettes et en se frottant les yeux.

Fumseck vola jusqu'au bras de son fauteuil et roucoula doucement.

- Je suis fier de toi, mon ami, lui dit gentiment Dumbledore en caressant son plumage.

Les yeux de jais du phénix pétillèrent et il agita ses plumes.

- Albus, le rappela l'espion.

Le sourire du vieil homme se fana et il se recula dans son fauteuil.

- Je sais Severus. Moi aussi je voudrais que le jeune Harry aille chez son parrain, là où il est en sécurité, plutôt que de le laisser à la merci de Tom. Mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le lien entre lui et Voldemort.

Il posa ses coudes sur son bureau et croisa les doigts devant lui avec sérieux.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Tom agit ainsi. Lui cacher sa véritable identité, se faire aimer de lui... Il sait quelque chose que nous ignorons. Une chose qui le rend assez confiant pour qu'il fasse des erreurs. Se montrer avec l'enfant en votre présence, le rendre insensible à l'Occlumencie...

- Cela n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi le fils de Potter ?

- Je ne comprends pas non plus. Ce garçon est puissant, certes, et Tom pourrait en faire un mangemort. Mais il n'est pas de taille face à Neville. J'avais pensé qu'il pouvait se servir de lui pour atteindre Neville, mais cette idée m'a encore mené dans un cul-de-sac. Je ne comprends pas, Severus. Et tant que Tom a un coup d'avance sur nous, nous ne pouvons enlever Harry aux Malfoy. Cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses pour nous, et pour lui également.

Le Maître des Potions fixa pensivement la porte par laquelle les jeunes garçons étaient partis tandis que Dumbledore remettait ses lunettes et observait plus attentivement le journal. L'Horcruxe.  
Dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, Ron bondit de son lit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

- Merde, Neville ! On était inquiets !

- Chut! lui intima le brun en avisant les baldaquins fermés de Dean et Seamus.

- Harry, ça va? Demanda le roux avec inquiétude en s'approchant de son ami. Tu nous a foutu une sacré trouille. Surtout quand Neville s'est mis en tête d'aller te retrouver. On avait à peine eu le temps de prévenir les professeurs qu'il avait déjà disparu.

- Ça va, Ron, le rassura le brun en s'écroulant sur son lit.

Il s'allongea et s'apprêta à s'endormir, remettant les expliquations à demain matin, lorsque deux mains vinrent défaire ses lacets et lui enlever ses chaussures. Il ouvrit un œil et vit que c'était Ron qui commençait à le déshabiller.

- Où est Neville? demanda-t-il faiblement en se surélevant pour aider son camarade à lui enlever son pantalon.

- Sous la douche. Et tu y vas après, t'es plein de sang et...

Il haussa les sourcils en remarquant les tâches noires sur ses doigts.

-... et d'encre ?

Une vision du souvenir de Voldemort, une fontaine d'encre jaillissant de son corps transpercé par l'intermédiaire du journal, s'imposa à son esprit et Harry sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Il sentait que cette image allait le hanter encore longtemps.

- Je vais te sortir ton pyjama, dit Ron en allant farfouiller dans sa valise.

Un bruit de papier froissé parvint aux oreilles d'Harry qui se demanda brièvement ce qui pouvait produire un tel bruit dans sa valise avant qu'un véritable hurlement ne fasse trembler le dortoir. Seamus sursauta dans son lit et tomba par terre, s'empêtrant dans son baldaquin, alors que Dean sautait hors du sien, baguette en main et yeux à moitiés fermés. La porte de la salle de bain claqua et Neville en émergea, trempé, tenant maladroitement une serviette autour de ses hanches et brandissant lui aussi sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? s'affola-t-il en cherchant des yeux un ennemi invisible.

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque Ron le coupa, rouge de fureur.

- Tu as intérêt à avoir une _très_ bonne excuse pour nous expliquer ça, cracha-t-il.

- Ça quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'inquiéta le brun.

Le roux sortit alors, presque religieusement, un balai de sa valise.

- Oh! Par Godric ! s'étouffa Dean, cette fois bien réveillé, alors que Seamus hyperventilait et que Neville en lâchait sa baguette.

- Un Éclair de Feu, murmura Ron avec adoration. Comment as-tu pu nous cacher une telle merveille ? Faux-frère !

Harry eut la décence de rougir. Il comptait le montrer à ses amis mais après l'attaque ratée dans les toilettes des garçons, ça lui était sortit de la tête. Cadeau de Tom pour Noël et pour rattraper son anniversaire qu'il n'avait pas pu lui souhaiter.

L'image du souvenir de la Chambre se superposa à celle de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur et Harry leur trouve une étrange ressemblance avant qu'une horrible migraine n'éclate dans son crâne, le forçant à se rallonger en gémissant de douleur.

- Harry ? Ça va ? S'affola Ron en reposant délicatement le balai dans la valise.

- J'ai mal à la tête, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Merlin, mais tu saignes ! S'écria Seamus en se précipitant sur son camarade, vite suivit de Dean.

- Ça va, c'est que du sang séché, les rassura Neville en enfilant rapidement son pyjama. Allez, va prendre ta douche, ca va te faire du bien. Ensuite on ira dormir. Merci, demain c'est samedi ! soupira le brun en soutenant son ami vers la salle de bain.

Harry le remercia d'un sourire fatigué et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Il se glissa sous la douche et regarda sans les voir les traînées rouges et noires emportées vers le siphon de la douche. En cet instant, il souhaita que les images horribles qui flottaient devant ses yeux partent avec elles.

* * *

- C'est une blague ? demanda Drago d'un air incrédule.

Harry, lui, était sans voix mais ne pouvait qu'approuver le blond. C'était une plaisanterie au moins ?

Les deux derniers mois à Poudlard étaient passés à la vitesse de l'éclair. Personne n'avait été informé de l'épisode de la Chambre et l'histoire du monstre était devenue en quelques jours une légende pour faire peur aux premières années. Les victimes ayant été pétrifiées furent remises sur pieds une fois les mandragores ayant atteint maturation et Ginevra sortit de l'infirmerie le jour suivant son agression.

Harry était retourné au Manoir Malfoy après que Neville lui eut extorqué la promesse de venir chez lui durant les vacances pour qu'ils puissent fêter leur anniversaire ensemble. Le brun en avait parlé aux Malfoy et attendait leur réponse. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance comparé à _ça _!

- C'est une fête costumé, rétorqua Narcissa avec dédain. Et ces costumes sont à la toute dernière mode. À l'heure qu'il est, toutes les dames doivent être en train de s'arracher les cheveux pour en obtenir les derniers exemplaires. Vous avez de la chance que j'ai tant de flair dans ce domaine, les garçons. Vous serez les plus chics de la soirée, sourit la blonde d'un air arrogant et particulièrement satisfait.

- La frontière est bien mince entre le chic et le ridicule, cracha Drago en foudroyant du regard les deux boîtes posées devant eux.

Harry acquiesça vivement. Il était strictement hors de question qu'il porte une chose pareille.

Les yeux de la lady Malfoy se rétrécirent.

- Vous allez m'essayer ces costumes sur le champ, articula-t-elle. Et vous allez les mettre pour le bal. Vous serez les plus admirés et vous ferez honneur à notre maison, est-ce clair ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard paniqué et hochèrent la tête d'un air dégoûté.

- Bien! S'exclama joyeusement Narcissa. Allez-y ! J'ai hâte de vous voir dedans ! Le rouge est pour toi Drago, et le vert pour Harry.

Elle leur tendit les boîtes respectives.

Ils montèrent les marches jusqu'à la chambre de Drago tels des condamnés avançant vers la potence.

- Je sens que ça va être l'humiliation de ma vie, gronda le blond.

- De notre vie, tu veux dire ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ose nous faire ça ! On va être la risée du bal. Tous les autres vont se moquer de nous ! s'indigna Harry en jetant la boîte comme si il s'agissait d'une chose venimeuse.

- Et si on fuguait ? On sort par la fenêtre en balai et on revient ce soir ? proposa Drago avec espoir.

- C'est ça ! ricana Harry. Et à notre retour, on se retrouvera enchaînés et habillés de force.

Le blond baissa les épaules d'un air défaitiste.

En courageux Gryffondor, Harry fut le premier à enlever sa robe.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux garçons redescendirent, se sentant du dernier ridicule dans leurs costumes, et priant pour que Narcissa leur trouve soudainement un défaut et en change.

Il eurent d'ailleurs la désagréable surprise de constater que Lucius serait également spectateur de leur déshonneur. L'homme était assit dans un fauteuil en train de lire le journal, une tasse de thé fumant près de lui.

Il ne fit que hausser un sourcil devant les costumes qu'avait choisis sa femme, trop habitué aux excentricités illogiques de la mode. La blonde, quant à elle, observait les deux garçons.

Le costume était composé d'un short droit qui leur arrivait aux genoux, d'une chemise blanche boutonnée jusqu'au col, d'un petit gilet, de longues et fines chaussettes blanches et de chaussures noires cirées. Un collier en ruban d'où pendant un grelot, des oreilles et une queue de chats enchantées pour bouger toutes seules complétaient l'ensemble. Le short, le gilet et le collier étaient respectivement rouges pour Drago et vert pour Harry, quant aux attributs félins, ils étaient d'un blanc crème pour le blond et d'un noir profond pour le brun. Des costumes ravissants et à la pointe de la mode pour faire enrager ses amies.

Mais voilà, Narcissa n'était pas satisfaite.

Ces costumes étaient faits pour donner un air d'enfants innocents et espiègles. Sauf qu'Harry et Drago n'étaient plus des enfants, ils allaient avoir treize ans. Et comme tous les adolescent, la puberté avait déjà commencé à se manifester. Et elle avait fait son entrée au travers de choses qui gâchaient les costumes parfaits de Narcissa. Les poils. D'un brun foncés pour Harry, et d'un blond plus discret pour Drago. Mais qui envahissaient tout de même l'espace entre le short et les bas.

La blonde se leva, furieuse et s'avança vers Harry. Elle détacha le dernier bouton de sa chemise et faillit s'étouffer de rage en voyant les poils noirs qui s'enfonçaient sous le short. Et en fit de même avec Drago.

- Enfer et damnations! jura-t-elle devant la fine ligne blonde qui semblait la narguer.

Lucius releva les yeux de son journal, intrigué devant le manège de sa femme.

- Dobby ! claqua-t-elle.

L'elfe de maison apparut aussitôt, tremblant d'avance devant la colère de sa maîtresse.

- Appelle immédiatement Miss O'Maley!

- Tout de suite, Maîtresse Narcissa, Maîtresse, couina l'elfe en s'inclinant.

- Miss O'Maley ? répéta Lucius.

- Mon esthéticienne, répondit froidement Narcissa. Il faut qu'elle épile les garçons.

- QUOI ? hurlèrent les deux d'un même élan.

Lucius pâlit, compatissant brièvement pour son fils et sa pupille avant de battre en retraite vers son bureau. Il ne manquerait plus que Narcissa décide de lui infliger le même sort.

- C'est hors de question ! éructa Drago.

- Nous ne sommes pas des filles ! protesta vivement Harry.

- Peut-être, mais vos poils gâchent le costume, rétorqua la blonde.

- Alors changeons de costume ! Mais il n'est pas question que cette femme me touche !

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Drago jeta son stupide collier à grelot par terre et courut vers sa chambre, vite suivit d'Harry. Mais, à peine eurent-ils atteint la double porte du salon, que celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement, dévoilant une grande femme maigre au nez en couteau et aux petits yeux rapprochés.

- Ah, miss O'Maley, se délecta Narcissa en posant une main sur l'épaule de chaque garçons. Nous avons ici deux sujets récalcitrants. Je suppose que vous savez quoi faire face à ce genre de cas.

La femme hocha lentement la tête avec un sourire sadique.

Drago et Harry déglutirent bruyamment.

Blanche.

Sa peau était blanche.

Harry se regardait dans le miroir avec horreur. Sa peau était entièrement blanche.

Il avait espéré que cette sorcière de malheur se contenterait de ses jambes. Heureux sont les innocents. On lui avait _tout_ enlevé. Vraiment tout. Des jambes, aux aisselles, en passant par le torse et même... Harry poussa un gémissement de honte. Et même le bas-ventre. Cette horrible femme l'avait déshabillé d'un air désinvolte et avait recommencé ses sortilèges ignobles et douloureux. Mais le pire, le pire ! C'était que lorsque Harry lui avait demandé avec angoisse si ça allait repousser, elle n'avait pas répondu !

C'était une catastrophe, un désastre. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se déshabiller dans son dortoir sans être la cible des moqueries de ses camarades. Il ne pourrait jamais faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch car cela impliquerait des douches dans les vestiaires. Oh Merlin Drago. Pauvre Drago. À peine entré dans l'équipe de Serpentard qu'il allait déjà devoir en partir. Harry le plaignait sincèrement. Mais il se plaignait encore plus. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un gamin !

Des coups furent frappés à sa porte et la voix de Narcissa perça à travers le battant.

- Essaye encore le costume Harry, cela devrait être bien mieux maintenant, dit sa tutrice d'un ton guilleret.

Le Gryffondor ressentit un élan de haine envers la blonde pour lui avoir arraché sa virilité récemment acquise. Cette mégère venait de détruire sa vie pour un foutu bal costumé.

Il enfila cet accoutrement hideux une fois de plus et descendit les escaliers. Drago était déjà dans le salon, l'air mi-furieux, mi-désespéré. Le regard d'Harry se porta immédiatement sur ses jambes. Fines, blanches, galbées. Des jambes de fille. Comme les siennes désormais.

- Vous êtes splendides, roucoula Narcissa. Pénélope et Honoria vont en être vertes de jalousie.

Les portes du salon s'ouvrirent de nouveau, dévoilant Lucius cette fois.

- Montez dans vos chambres, les garçons. Narcissa il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent.

Les deux poudlariens montèrent rapidement, et s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre respective, honteux.

- Maintenant ? s'exclama Narcissa d'un air horrifié.

- Oui, maintenant. Il va arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, aussi soudainement ?

- Je suppose que c'est en rapport avec le possible séjour d'Harry chez les Londubat.

- Tu lui en as parlé ? s'indigna la femme.

- Bien sûr que je lui en ai parlé ! Nous jouons gros sur ce coup-là, Narcissa. L'attaque d'Azkaban est prévue pour août. Et si nous ne plaisons pas au Maître, il serait capable de m'envoyer en première ligne pour me punir.

- C'est donc tout ce qui t'intéresse, dit aigrement la blonde.

Lucius souffla bruyamment et prit le visage de sa femme en coupe dans ses mains.

- Non, Narcissa. Le sort d'Harry m'importe également. Mais entre Drago et Harry. Je choisirais Drago. Et tu es censée faire de même.

- Mais c'est mon rôle de le protég...

- Narcissa, Harry est protégé par Lord Voldemort. Il est sûrement la personne la plus en sécurité de toute l'Angleterre. En revanche, notre fils n'a que nous. Alors s'il-te-plaît, Narcissa, tiens toi tranquille jusqu'à l'attaque d'Azkaban. Tu veux que ta sœur sorte de cet enfer n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, souffla la blonde, les larmes aux yeux.

- Alors ne fais pas de vagues et obéis au Lord, d'accord ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête et s'inclina docilement lorsque le Maître émergea des flammes émeraudes de la cheminée.

Il les dépassa sans un mot et monta au premier. Il frappa deux coups à la porte d'Harry et ouvrit la porte avant de se figer sur le seuil.

Devant lui, assis sur son lit, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, un Harry-félin semblait s'apitoyer sur son sort. Le garçon leva brusquement les yeux vers lui et gémit de désespoir en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Les deux oreilles triangulaires s'aplatirent encore contre son crâne et la longue queue noire vint s'enrouler autour de ses genoux.

- C'est pas vrai, gémit le jeune garçon, je suis maudit ou quoi ?

Tom fut étonné et un peu vexé de ce manque d'enthousiasme face à lui mais s'approcha du lit. Il s'assit près du brun et passa une main douce dans ses cheveux, caressant avec curiosité les fausses oreilles de chat.

- Il y a une raison à ce déguisement? demanda-t-il.

- Un bal costumé, la semaine prochaine, grogna le brun en cachant encore un peu plus son visage.

- Tu es adorable.

Les oreilles se dressèrent d'intérêt et Harry releva lentement son visage, l'air hésitant.

- C'est vrai ?

- Puisque je te le dis, sourit Tom avec indulgence.

Il haussa un sourcil perplexe devant les jambes étonnamment fines et blanches révélées par le short mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Comment vas-tu?

- Bien, dit timidement le garçon. Est-ce que...

Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je pourrai revenir à la Villa Noire l'année prochaine? Demanda le jeune Gryffondor.

Tom eut un sourire ravi mais le refréna de son mieux.

- J'ai peur que non. Je vais avoir des invités en août et ils vont rester un certain moment. Pourquoi pas aux prochaines vacances d'été ?

Harry tenta de ne pas montrer sa déception et hocha la tête.

- Lucius m'a dit que tu allais chez les Londubat cet été ?

- Oui. J'ai promis à Neville qu'on fêterait notre anniversaire ensemble. Il est né le 31 Juillet lui aussi.

Tom hocha simplement la tête et sortit un petit rectangle de sa robe. Il donna un coup de baguette dessus et celui-ci doubla de volume pour devenir un imposant livre relié d'or et aux pages d'une étrange couleur rouge.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas un cadeau d'anniversaire très convenable mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu t'intéressais aux sortilèges.

Harry regarda la couverture avec curiosité et écarquilla les yeux.

_Recueils de sorts et enchantements par Morgane le Fay_.

- Non ! hoqueta-t-il en se tournant vivement vers Tom. Non !

L'homme eut un sourire amusé.

- Morgane ? LA Morgane ? La demi-sœur d'Arthur ? L'ennemie de Merlin ? Un de ses livres de sorts ?

- Il traînait dans ma bibliothèque, dit évasivement le sorcier. Il te sera plus utile qu'à moi.

- Par Mordred ! Merci ! Merci infiniment ! s'exclama le jeune garçon, les yeux brillants.

Tom se pencha et effleura la joue du brun de ses lèvres, le faisant virer au cramoisi.

- Mais de rien, susurra-t-il. Alors ? Qu'as-tu à me raconter ?

Les mains d'Harry se crispèrent sur la couverture du précieux livre et il décida de ne pas parler à Tom de la Chambre. Plus vite il oublierait cet affreux épisode, mieux ce serait.

Il profita donc simplement de la présence de l'homme, oubliant totalement son costume ridicule et son désarroi.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Et voilà, la deuxième année est terminée! ^^ Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot si le coeur vous en dit! Ca fait toujours plaisir! 8D**


	11. Feeling Good

**Titre: **Hystéria

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/TJ, DM/BZ...

**Résumé:** /

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Bonjour, les petits poulets! Voilà le nouveau chapitre! **

Chap. 10:

Harry serra plus fort ses genoux contre lui et tenta de se concentrer sur les enchantements de Morgane, sans succès. Lui qui, récemment, aurait tué pour toucher un tel ouvrage, n'arrivait même plus à le lire. Il était bien trop concentré sur les éclats de voix émanant du rez-de-chaussé pour y trouver un quelconque intérêt.

Il quitta son lit et prit le journal de la veille sur son bureau. Le gros titre éclata devant ses yeux.

**Évasion massive à Azkaban organisée par Vous-Savez-Qui !**

En dessous, les photos d'une trentaine de détenus, hurlant et se débattant dans leur vêtements de prisonniers.

Il baissa les yeux sur la suite de l'article :

_Dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, vingt-huit détenus se sont échappés du pénitencier d'Azkaban, faisant huit morts, dont sept gardiens. Selon de récents témoignages, cette opération n'aurait été organisée par nul autre que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. _

_À deux heures du matin, une vingtaine de mangemorts débarquent sur l'île d'Azkaban de façon encore inconnue et ne rencontrent aucune résistance des Détraqueurs. Ils tuent les gardiens du poste d'observation et s'introduisent au sein de la prison. À deux heures dix, Vous-Savez-Qui les rejoint, toujours sans résistance des Détraqueurs, et se joint aux massacres pour libérer en masse des mangemorts détenus à Azkaban. _

_Les témoignages poussent les Aurors à croire à une évasion parfaitement organisée et connue des prisonniers "exceptionnellement calmes ce soir là". Le Premier Ministre ne s'est toujours pas prononcé quant à l'inaction des Détraqueurs, ni sur les conséquences de ces évasions._

_La liste des détenus en fuite viens de nous être communiquée, et de vives inquiétudes secouent la population sorcière. Parmi les évadés, les tristement célèbres époux Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, ainsi que le frère de ce dernier Rabastan, arrêtés respectivement en août et novembre 1983 et inculpés pour homicides volontaires et organisés, tortures et tortures aggravées, complicité de meurtres, séquestration, chantage, effraction, non-assistance à personne en danger, ect... _

_Sont également désormais libres Antonin Dolohov, Massimo Jugson, ancien Langue-de-Plomb arrêté pour tortures et homicide de Lucinda Caliquot (fille du Directeur du Département des Mystères), Augustus Roockwood, Bartholomé Mulciber et Sebastian Travers arrêté pour le meurtre de Marlène McKinnon et de toute sa famille._

Dégoûté et légèrement nauséeux, Harry reposa la Gazette et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Tôt ce matin, une dizaine d'Aurors avaient frappé à leur porte avec une autorisation pour fouiller le manoir à la recherche d'indices au sujet de Bellatrix Lestrange, la sœur de Narcissa. Ils étaient en ce moment même en train de fouiller le rez-de-chaussée et monteraient bientôt pour vérifier les chambres. Harry avait beau savoir qu'il n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de terreur en imaginant les pires scénarios possibles.

Il sursauta violemment lorsque trois petits coups furent frappés à sa porte. Le battant s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Dobby au bord des larmes, une escouade d'Aurors, un Lucius et une Narcissa furieux et tous les elfes de maison de la demeure, l'air mécontent ou affolé.

- Viens ici, Harry, cracha Narcissa.

Le brun descendit précipitamment de son lit et sortit rapidement de sa chambre alors que les Aurors y entraient et se mettaient à tout fouiller, du matelas aux tiroirs. Il eut un coup au cœur en sentant sa vie privée être ainsi violée par des inconnus et eut une vague de haine injustifiée envers les Aurors.

Après tout, ils ne faisaient que leur travail.

Il pinça les lèvres lorsqu'un Auror parcourut rapidement des yeux les lettres que Neville et Sirius lui avait envoyées et qu'il gardait précieusement dans sa commode.

Dix minutes plus tard, les Aurors ressortaient et se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Drago.

- Ça va durer encore longtemps ? demanda dans un souffle Harry à Lucius.

- Je l'ignore, murmura celui-ci entre ses dents. Retourne dans ta chambre.

Le brun soupira et ferma la porte avant de d'y adosser, regardant les elfes de maison ranger la pièce après le passage des Aurors. Une fois leur travail terminé, ils s'inclinèrent et disparurent. Harry soupira et se jeta sur son lit d'un air las.

Mais alors qu'il comptait s'enterrer sous un amas de couvertures et y végéter jusqu'à ce que la journée s'améliore, Edwige entra par la fenêtre et se posa sur la tête du lit en hululant joyeusement.

- Toi t'es de bonne humeur, pas vrai ma belle, lui murmura doucement Harry en caressant sa gorge.

La chouette ferma ses yeux de plaisir et lui pinça affectueusement le doigt.

Il prit le parchemin attaché à sa patte et le déroula.

_Salut Harry !_

_Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ta lettre, hier, mais Grand-mère voulait absolument que je l'accompagne au Chemin de Traverse et nous ne sommes rentrés que très tard. Sirius et Remus reviennent dans trois jours de leur voyage à Oslo. Tu pourrais donc venir à la maison jeudi et rester jusqu'à lundi ? J'aurais aimé que tu restes plus mais je vais rendre visite à mon oncle en Albanie. Peter m'a dit qu'ils nous emmènerait à son restaurant ! Il se trouve sur l'avenue des Quatre vents, peut-être y es-tu déjà allé ? Il s'appelle _Les Maraudeurs_. Pas étonnant, tu me diras !  
Je crois que je viens au stupide bal costumé des Malfoy demain, donc on se verra sûrement là-bas ! _

_Je t'embrasse, Neville._

Le brun eut un sourire tendre en avisant l'écriture ronde et régulière de son ami et rangea la lettre avec les autres dans sa commode.

Rasséréné, il rouvrit le livre de Morgane et reprit sa lecture sur les animagus avec plus d'entrain. Il se promit d'ailleurs de réfléchir sérieusement à l'idée d'en devenir un.

* * *

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie, grogna Drago entre ses dents.

- Et moi alors ? répliqua Harry.

Les deux jeunes gens boudaient derrière une colonne du jardin, se cachant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de la vue des invités. Un peu plus loin, Pansy, déguisée en Viviane, les cherchait, regardant suspicieusement chaque recoins où ils auraient pu se cacher. Drago frissonna.

- Elle va finir par nous trouver, murmura-t-il avec effroi.

- On se cache sous la nappe ? proposa Harry.

- Impossible, les morveux Doreas et Bulstrode y sont déjà.

- Misère, souffla le brun en voyant Théodore se joindre à la jeune fille.

L'héritier Nott avait un sens de l'observation et de la déduction effrayant et nul doute qu'il les trouverait en quelques minutes.

- Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous voient habillés comme ça, gémit Drago en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles enchantées. Ce serait une déchéance. Ils ne me respecteraient plus jamais !

- Viens, on va se cacher derrière les tentures, celles au-dessus du coin détente.

- Tu es sûr ? C'est loin.

- T'as une autre idée ? grinça Harry.

Le blond soupira mais finit par acquiescer.

- Prêt ? Un... Deux... Trois !

Ils s'élancèrent à travers la foule d'invités, glissant entre les convives avec agilité et s'approchant toujours plus de leur but... jusqu'à ce qu'Harry heurte un torse musclé avec une telle violence qu'il tomba sur les fesses, légèrement étourdi.

- Hé bien, c'est ce qui s'appelle me tomber dans les bras. Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? demanda une voix voguant entre les graves et les aigus au-dessus de lui.

Le brun se secoua, ses prothèses félines lui donnant une furieuse envie de se gratter, et releva la tête.

- B... Blaise ? S'étrangla-t-il.

Le métis haussa un sourcil, ses lèvres pleines s'étirant en un sourire moqueur. Le garçon avait pris au moins trente centimètres en l'espace d'un petit mois et demi, le dépassant d'une bonne tête, et son visage avait troqué ses rondeurs contre une mâchoire carrée et des traits virils. On lui donnait sans peine quinze ans.

- J'y crois pas, murmura Harry. Blaise ? Putain !

- Ta tête n'a pas de prix ! rit le jeune homme en l'aidant à se relever. Joli costume au fait.

- C'est ça, se renfrogna le jeune homme. Par Merlin, comment tu as... Enfin... Tu as pris une potion de croissance ? Une de vieillissement ?

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, sourit narquoisement le jeune homme. On appelle ça l'adolescence mon cher. Tu verras, ca t'arrivera aussi... Peut-être.

- Crétin ! siffla Harry, un peu honteux de son corps encore enfantin alors que celui de son ami était... eh bien... à couper le souffle.

Après quelques minutes à le lorgner sans vergogne, le brun susurra :

- Tu sais que tu me ferais presque regretter de ne pas avoir accepté de sortir avec toi ?

- J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais qu'une catin superficielle, gronda gentiment le métis.

- HARRY ! s'exclama une voix nasillarde. Tu es a-do-ra-ble, articula Pansy d'un air extatique et tu... Blaise ?

- Tiens, Pansy, justement on parlait de toi !

Blaise s'étouffa et ricana pour reprendre contenance:

- Salut Pans'. J'aime beaucoup ta robe.

La brunette rougit, lissant le velours bleu clair de son déguisement. Une réplique du diadème universellement connu comme celui de la dame du lac brillait à son front.

- Merci, Blaise. Mais... tu n'es pas déguisé ?

- Non. Je ne suis revenu de chez mon oncle il n'y a que quelques minutes. J'ai juste eu le temps de me changer. Ah, et il est possible que j'ai délaissé le costume ridicule que m'avait choisi ma mère pour mettre une robe de mon choix, dit le jeune homme d'un air rusé.

Harry rit doucement, enchanté que Blaise prenne enfin de l'assurance face à son dragon de mère.

- Ce séjour chez ton oncle t'as réussi on dirait, dit le brun en lisant le col du métis.

- Ouais. Vivre un mois et demi sous une tente, en plein désert, avec le strict minimum, t'aide à revoir tes priorités.

- Dans le désert ? s'exclama Pansy, horrifiée. Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Je croyais que ton oncle était banquier au Zahir !

Blaise renifla de dédain.

- Ça c'est mon oncle Chidike, celui qui se tape ma mère. J'étais chez mon oncle Themba, un nomade. C'est aussi un...

Blaise jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et chuchota :

- Un mage rouge.

Pansy étouffa un cri choqué derrière ses mains alors qu'Harry regardait Blaise d'un air ébahi.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui. Il a commencé à m'apprendre des trucs. Il a dit que j'étais bien parti pour pouvoir contrôler la magie du sang moi aussi. La prochaine fois que j'irai le voir, il me montrera comment me servir du sang d'animaux pour voir à travers leurs yeux.

- C'est immonde ! s'indigna Pansy.

- Arrête ! Ça a l'air trop cool ! s'exclama Harry. Merde, quand Drago va savoir ça, il va devenir vert !

- Savoir quoi ? demanda une voix ennuyée près d'eux.

Les trois amis se retournèrent pour voir le blond, les mains dans les poches, les oreilles basses, et un air renfrogné sur son visage maculé de rouge à lèvres.

- Toi, tu as croisé ta grande-tante Zelma, grimaça Harry en effaçant une trace de rouge sur sa joue.

- Ma mère m'a eu avant que je n'atteigne les tentures. Pourquoi elle t'a pas attrapé toi aussi ? gémit le blond.

- Parce que je discutais avec Blaise, ici présent, indique le brun, attendant la réaction de son frère.

Et il ne fut pas déçu. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil indifférent au Serpentard avant de littéralement se statufier, l'air d'avoir été frappé par la foudre. Blaise sourit, fier de son petit effet, et caressa d'une main les oreilles de fourrure blanche.

- Mignon, dit-il simplement.

Le blond rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et s'éloigna d'un pas en se raclant la gorge.

- Bon bah, on va y aller, Harry.

- Où ça ? On est chez nous je te rappelle, s'amusa le Gryffondor.

Drago le foudroya du regard et regarda par-dessus son épaule avant de grogner :

- Londubat te cherche, visiblement.

Harry se retourna afin de scruter la foule et vit effectivement la silhouette élancée de Neville, resplendissant dans une robe bleue nuit d'alchimiste. Il se cacha dans le dos de Blaise.

- Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda son ami.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais aller lui parler dans cette tenue ? s'agaça Harry en s'assurant que le Gryffondor ne le voyait pas.

- Pourquoi ? Je te trouve chou moi, lui assura Pansy avec un sourire rassurant.

- Je ne suis pas "chou", je suis absolument ridicule. Donc il est hors-de-question que je...

- Il s'approche de nous, le prévint Drago.

Le brun gémit et se blottit contre un Blaise très amusé.

- Malfoy, entendit-il Neville saluer. Tu sais où est Harry ?

- Il se cache, le renseigna le blond l'air de rien.

- Il se cache ?

L'étonnement et la confusion était perceptible dans sa voix.

- Dans le dos de Blaise pour être exacte, dit Pansy avec sadisme.

- Traîtresse ! cracha Harry, les poils de ses prothèses se hérissant.

Tandis que ses prétendus amis ricanaient, il laissa un coup d'œil timide vers Neville qui le regardait avec un air qui le fit fondre.

- Tu ne voulais pas me voir ? demanda le jeune homme d'un air perdu.

- Pas... Pas dans cette tenue, dit Harry avec gêne.

- Ce n'est qu'un costume, Harry. Et il te va très bien, sourit Neville.

- Je n'arrive pas à prendre ça comme un compliment, grinça le brun. Bon, je vous rejoint tout à l'heure, dit-il aux Serpentards en entraînant son ami vers le buffet.

Il prit un verre de jus de fruit et grignota un toast aux œufs de saumon.

- Alors ? Tu as demandé aux Malfoy pour venir chez moi ?

- Oui. Narcissa est d'accord et Lucius non, comme d'habitude.

- Pourquoi il ne veut pas que tu viennes ? s'agaça Neville.

- Aucune idée... Il dit que je dois faire mes devoirs, et d'autres trucs dans le genre. Faut avouer que ma moyenne a un peu baissé avec... ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Neville lui prit la main et la caressa en un geste rassurant :

- Hey, tout va bien.

- Je sais, mais... C'est juste que... Enfin, quand j'y repense ça me paraît juste délirant! J'a... J'arrive pas à croire que ça me soit vraiment arrivé !

Son ami soupira et regarda un instant dans le vague.

- Le Directeur n'a pas donné d'explications ? lui demanda Harry.

- Non. Il n'a pas prévenu les parents pour ne pas alerter le conseil d'administration. Ça aurait entraîné la fermeture de Poudlard à coup sûr.

- Oh... Et... à propos de... moi ? De ce qui m'est arrivé ? hésita Harry.

Les mâchoires de Neville se contractèrent alors que son regard se faisait plus dur.

- Franchement, il ne m'a rien dit. Mais je pense qu'il sait quelque chose.

- Comme quoi ? Je veux dire... Je n'ai pas de liens avec... Tu-Sais-Qui...

Neville regarda autour de lui et dit rapidement :

- On ne devrait pas parler de ça ici. Écoute, il faut que tu arrives à convaincre Malfoy de te laisser venir chez moi. On en parlera là-bas, ok ?

Le brun hocha la tête, un peu dépité. Mais alors qu'il allait demander des nouvelles de Sirius, une main se posa sur sa hanche et une bouche se colla à son oreille pour murmurer d'une voix suave :

- M'accordez-vous cette danse ?

Avant même d'avoir pu répondre, il se retrouva entraîné au milieu de l'espace des danseurs, une splendide sorcière blonde le faisait valser. Ou plutôt... par un sorcier blond !

- Monsieur Moriarty ? s'étrangla Harry.

Merwin lui offrit un sourire moqueur, son visage maquillé avec le plus grand soin et ses cheveux, bouclés pour l'occasion, flottant dans son dos.

Harry n'avait pas revu l'homme depuis la cérémonie des vœux en première année. Et il ne lui avait certainement pas manqué.

- Vous êtes... déguisé en femme ? dit le brun d'un air hésitant.

- En Circée, lui dit l'homme avec un clin d'œil hypocrite, elle transformait les moldus en cochons.

Il gloussa sous le regard peu amène d'Harry.

- Je vois...

Il détourna le regard et se concentra sur la danse, essayant difficilement de ne pas marcher sur la logue robe blanche d'inspiration grecque de l'homme. Le parfum capiteux de Merwin l'asphyxiait et il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tousser. En regardant les danseurs autour d'eux, il croisa nombre de regards avides sur Merwin. Certes, l'homme avait un comportement de catin. Mais c'était une catin indéniablement belle.

La réputation de Merwin n'était plus à faire et tout les Sang-Pur de la bonne société connaissaient son parcours. Né dans une famille de sorcier banale près d'Oxford, il s'était peu à peu élevé dans la société, guidé par des rêves de gloire et de richesse. Son mariage avec le riche héritier de la puissante famille Moriarty lui avait fait atteindre les sommets. Désormais son temps devait se partager entre les réceptions et les amants à qui il faisait tourner la tête. Si la mémoire d'Harry était bonne, Narcissa et ses amies s'étaient moquées du jeune Lyle Corner, dernière proie en date. Le "pauvre garçon" était en train de dilapider la fortune de ses parents afin de combler les attentes de Merwin. Et surtout pour le faire venir dans son lit, pensa Harry avec dégoût.

Lorsque la chanson prit fin, il soupira de soulagement et se détacha de Moriarty... Pour être ramené dans son giron immédiatement.

- Allons Monsieur Potter, vous allez bien continuer de danser avec moi, susurra le blond en ajustant son châle bleu-vert brodé d'or sur ses épaules.

- C'est à dire que... on m'attends.

- Alors on va encore vous attendre un peu.

Harry serra les dents. Qu'est-ce que cette blondasse lui voulait, à la fin ?

- Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose de particulier ? demanda-t-il avec toute la politesse dont il était capable.

Merwin le darda de son regard bleu perçant avant de faire mine de réfléchir :

- Hmm... Non, pas vraiment. Mais un garçon aussi intéressant que toi mérite bien toute mon attention.

_Il ne va quand même pas me faire des avances ?_ s'affola Harry intérieurement.

- Cette chère Narcissa m'a dit que tu avais passé les vacances de Noël chez un de tes _amis_, souffla Merwin à son oreille, l'effleurant de ses lèvres.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Tom... Narcissa lui avait parlé de Tom ? Impossible...

- Pourrais-tu me dire son nom ? demanda Merwin, des accents de pur sadisme transparaissant dans sa voix.

- Pourquoi ?

- Par curiosité, répliqua l'homme en resserrant sa prise sur lui, le plaquant presque contre son torse.

Harry grimaça en sentant les ongles de Merwin s'enfoncer dans ses reins et jeta un coup d'œil sur les bras qui l'encerclaient. Il fronça les sourcils devant la fine gaze dorée qui bandait l'avant-bras gauche du blond. Et un sentiment de malaise le prit en constatant que l'avant-bras droit, lui, était nu.

- Alors ? Son nom ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, murmura Harry.

L'avant-bras gauche... Cette phrase résonnait bizarrement... Elle lui laissait un arrière-goût étrange sur la langue... L'avant-bras gauche...

- Allons Harry, son nom ?

L'avant-bras gauche... C'était important. Il le sentait. Il était en train de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. L'avant-bras gauche... Qu'y avait-il de si étrange à ce qu'il cache son avant-bras gauche ?

- Son nom ?

La voix de Moriarty se faisait pressante et Harry nota distraitement qu'ils avaient arrêté de danser.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez au bras ? demanda Harry, les yeux fixés sur la gaze dorée.

La prise de Merwin se desserra, surement sous la surprise, avant de le broyer de nouveau.

- À toi de me le dire, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en se pressant un peu plus contre lui.

L'homme glissa un genoux entre ses jambes, plaquant sa cuisse contre son bas-ventre. Mais Harry l'ignora. Il était presque hypnotisé par ce morceau de gaze. L'avant-bras gauche...

- À ton avis, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai au bras ?

L'avant-bras gauche... Pourquoi le cacher? Était-ce important ? Interdit ?

Le dessin noir qui faisait trembler l'Angleterre se forma petit à petit devant ses yeux. La Marque des Ténèbres. Merwin était un mangemort.

Une violente douleur éclata alors dans son crâne, avec une telle force qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Ses jambes lâchèrent et sa vision s'obscurcit tandis que des cris de surprise résonnaient autour de lui.

* * *

_- Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! À quoi pensais-tu, par Salazar ?_

_- Ce que je fais ne te regarde en rien, Malfoy !_

_- Lorsque cela concerne mon pupille, si ! Sois certain que le Maître en sera informé !_

_- Ah ! Et par qui ? Par toi ? Tu sembles oublier que le Maître ne te porte pas en son estime ces derniers temps. Si tu savais tenir ta femme aussi..._

_- Venant d'un homme qui enrage à l'idée de ne plus être baisé par le Maître, c'est presque une plaisanterie !_

_- Moi au moins j'ai accès à son lit !_

_- Avait ! Si j'ai bonne mémoire, le Maître t'a fermé ses draps._

_- Qu'en sais-tu, sorcier de pacotille ?_

_- C'est cette chère Bella qui me l'a dit. Vous êtes logés à la même enseigne, de toute évidence..._

_- Salopard ! Le Lord ne te garde auprès de lui que parce que tu es le gardien de son jouet ! Rien d'autre !_

_- Un jouet auquel il te préfère, Merwin... Il faut avouer que tu approches de la quarantaine et tu as déjà eu un enfant... Tu n'es plus de la dernière fraîcheur..._

_- Alors il se rabat sur un morveux qui finit à peine de boire le lait de sa mère ?_

_- Le morveux, au moins, est sûrement plus fidèle au Maître que tu ne le seras ja...  
_

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les yeux, il avait le sentiment d'avoir oublié un rêve important. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et reconnut avec étonnement sa chambre. L'obscurité extérieure lui indiquait qu'il faisait nuit.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Narcissa au visage crispé.

- Comment te sens-tu, Harry ?

- Ça va... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Tu t'es évanoui pendant que tu dansais avec Merwin Moriarty, dit la blonde en pinçant les lèvres.

Merwin Moriarty... Il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose de capital au sujet de Moriarty... Bordel, pourquoi avait-il cette impression de tout oublier ?

- Tiens Harry, le médicomage a dit d'en boire à ton réveil.

Il prit la fiole remplie d'un liquide ambrée et grimaça en la buvant. Le goût était immonde.

- Pourquoi je me suis évanoui ?

- Le médicomage dit que c'est un résultat de fatigue et de manque de nourriture. Donc, tu vas manger le dîner que les elfes vont apporter et tu vas bien te reposer. Ça devrait aller mieux demain.

- Mais... Et le bal ?

- Il est presque terminé. Reposes-toi.

Narcissa caressa tendrement ses cheveux et sortit de la chambre, sa volumineuse robe en forme de rose rouge scintillant derrière elle.

La porte en bois se referma et Harry soupira en se calant dans ses oreillers.

Il avait _vraiment _l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important...

* * *

Harry éternua violemment en émergeant de la cheminée.

Il sortit de l'âtre, s'épousseta rapidement et regarda autour de lui.

La salle dans laquelle il se trouvait était bruyante et chaleureuse, en bois des murs au plafond, de lourdes poutres où étaient accrochés des babioles à plumes ou en cristaux traversaient la pièce, et un grand comptoir en bois longeait tout un mur, exhibant une quantité impressionnante d'alcool.

Derrière lui, Sirius et Neville émergèrent à leur tour, vite suivis par Remus et Peter. Le blond eut d'ailleurs un grand sourire en enlevant sa fine cape d'été qu'il accrocha à un portant.

- Bienvenue au _Maraudeurs_, les enfants ! s'exclama-t-il. Hé ! Lucette !

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! cria une voix un peu agacée.

Une porte dans un coin s'ouvrit, envoyant dans la pièce une délicieuse odeur de pain chaud. Une femme blonde et enceinte jusqu'aux yeux en sortit, habillée d'une jolie robe verte. Elle eut un grand sourire en les voyant.

- Sirius ! Remus ! Comment vous allez, les gars ? Ça fait un moment qu'on vous avait pas vus !

Elle slaloma adroitement entre les tables, une main posée sur son gros ventre.

- Lucette, ô douce Lucette, ta vision m'emplit de joie à chaque fois, déclama Sirius en se mettant à genoux.

- Charmeur va !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et en fit de même avec Remus. Elle se tourna finalement vers Neville et lui, permettant à Harry de voir ses yeux marrons, ses joues roses et les fines rides au coin de ses yeux.

- Mais ce serait pas le petit Londubat ? Ça alors! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, t'atteignais à peine le comptoir !

- Salut Lucette, répondit Neville d'un air joyeux en lui embrassant la joue.

- Oh... Là, là... Quel beau garçon t'es devenu !

Elle lui pinça affectueusement la joue et regarda Harry avec curiosité.

- Qui c'est que tu nous amènes là ? Un ami à toi ?

Peter passa un bras autour des épaules de la femme et dit :

- Ma petite Lucette, voici Harry Potter, le fils de James et Lily. Harry, je te présente ma sœur, Lucette.

- Non ? Le fils de ce gredin de Potter ? Incroyable !

Elle le regarda avec un mélange de stupeur et de fascination. Harry sourit timidement en réponse.

- Bonsoir, madame.

- Enfin un p'tiot bien élevé ! Viens là que je t'embrasse.

Elle lui claqua une bise sonore sur la joue avant de se tourner vers le bar.

- Oh ! Nolean ! Viens servir à boire !

- Oui m'man !

Un garçonnet d'une dizaine d'années trottina jusqu'à eux, un gros pichet de vin aux herbes à la main. Il servit sept coupes et retourna au comptoir où il monta sur une chaise haute.

- Tu bois, Lucette ? la taquina Sirius.

- Pff! Comme si c'était un peu de vin qui allait faire du mal à ce bébé, dit-elle en tapotant son ventre. Au contraire! Ça va lui donner de la joie de vivre. Santé !

Ils trinquèrent et Harry s'étonna du goût sucrée de la boisson, délicieuse.

- Alors ? Fille ou garçon ? demanda Sirius en se resservant.

- On veut garder la surprise, répondit Lucette. Mathis est d'ailleurs à Sainte Mangouste, il va chercher mes résultats d'examen.

- Oh allez ! Fille ou garçon ? Je parie fille ! Une jolie petite blonde pour jouer avec ses trois frères !

- Enfin une nièce ! s'exclama Peter en levant les mains au ciel. Pas que je n'aime pas mes neveux, hein ! Mais une petite fille manque dans cette maison !

- Comment s'appellent les autres ? demanda Remus d'une voix douce.

- Il y a Nolean, qui a dix ans, Kathid, qui en a huit, et Malori, qui va avoir trois ans. C'est vrai qu'une petite fille ne me dérangerait pas, dit pensivement Lucette.

La blonde jeta un coup d'œil en salle et se redressa en pestant :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ce Batispe ? Il y a des clients qui attendent !

- Batispe ? Le nouveau cuisinier ?

Lucette grogna pour toute réponse et disparut en cuisine.

- Je croyais que c'était ton restaurant ? s'interrogea Harry vers Peter.

- Oh, oui. Sur le papier. C'est moi qui gère tout ce qui est finance. Mais pour ce qui est de la clientèle, c'est Lucette et Mathis qui s'occupent de tout. Ils sont meilleurs que moi pour ça.

- Gros fainéant, rit doucement Remus en lui donnant une bourrade.

- Comment oses-tu ? s'exclama Peter d'un air faussement outré.

- Allez Mumus... Fille ou garçon ?

Le lycanthrope soupira en se tournant vers son compagnon.

- Tu n'en démords pas, hein ?

- Allez, dis-moi, susurra-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres.

Harry rougit en voyant Remus agripper le col de Sirius pour plaquer leurs bouches et l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné.

- Fille, haleta-t-il en se détachant.

- YES !

Harry et Neville, tout deux bien rouges, échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé. De vrais gamins...

Mais plus loin, à mille lieux de l'ambiance joyeuse du restaurant _Les Maraudeurs_, en plein cœur de la forêt Noire, dans une maison au jardin de roses cristallines, Merwin Moriarty hurlait de douleur, ployant sous un doloris.

- Imbécile ! rugit Tom en mettant fin à la torture. Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas t'approcher de lui ?

- Pardonnez-moi Maître, pantela le blond.

- Te pardonner ? Stupide veracrasse ! À cause de toi, mon dernier sort sur lui vient de lâcher ! Rien ne l'empêchera désormais de faire le lien entre moi et Voldemort !

- Pardon Maître, j'ignorais que...

- Silence ! l'interrompit-il. _Endoloris _!

Merwin hurla de nouveau, convulsant.

- Je vais tenter de jeter à nouveau le sort. Et j'espère pour toi qu'il va fonctionner, Moriarty, gronda Tom.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Je vous remercie à tous pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur et m'encouragent à continuer cette fiction! ^^ **


	12. Sunburn

**Titre: **Hystéria

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/TJ, DM/BZ...

**Résumé:** /

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Ce chapitre est dédié à H0lyhead ^^**

Chap. 11:

Harry soupira, adossé à un arbre de la forêt interdite.

Le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, un nouveau cours, se déroulait à l'orée du bois et réunissait Serpentard et Gryffondor. Mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, Harry ne discutait pas avec ses amis, quelle que soit leur maison. Non. Il était présentement en train de se délecter de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Soit, le corps de Blaise Zabini, sculpté durant l'été chez son oncle. D'ailleurs son regard commençait à dériver un peu trop vers le Sud...

Il soupira de nouveau en se forçant à remonter vers quelque chose de moins pervers. Le torse faisait parfaitement l'affaire. Ferme, musclé, chocolat, contrastant agréablement avec le blanc de la chemise...

Harry soupira.

- Heu... Vous allez bien? s'inquiéta Ron en se plaçant devant Harry, Lavande et Parvati.

- Hmm, gémit simplement la blonde en tentant d'apercevoir encore le Serpentard.

- Vous ne faites que soupirer depuis tout à l'heure. Vous trois. Il se passe quelque chose ?

- Rooh ! Mais pousse-toi ! s'agaça l'Indienne en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, les yeux fixés sur le groupe de Vert et Argent en face d'eux.

Le roux cligna des yeux, hébété et s'écarta d'un pas, cherchant ce qui les intéressait tant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? demanda Neville, les sourcils froncés. Malfoy prépare un mauvais coup ?

- On est pas en train d'espionner Malfoy, bougonna Lavande. Faut évoluer un peu.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclama Ron.

- Les garçons, siffla Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes aussi aveugles que ça ?

- Que quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé voir ?

Seamus et Dean s'approchèrent d'eux et l'Irlandais posa son bras sur l'épaule de Ron, l'air sombre :

- Ronny... Ces traîtres sont présentement en train de mater Zabini.

- QUOI ? s'écrièrent Ron et Neville.

Hermione se mit à désespérer devant la bêtise de ses amis.

- C'est une blague? demanda le roux d'un air horrifié. Dites-moi que c'est une blague ! C'est un Serpentard.

- Un Serpentard carrément sexy, gloussa Lavande.

- Si seulement il pouvait faire attention à moi, grogna Parvati en lissant sa jupe. Il ne s'intéresse à rien d'autre qu'à ses amis serpents...

- Mais... Mais... Mais...

Resté sans voix, le dernier des garçons Weasley se tourna vers Neville, en quête de soutien.

- Harry... Ne me dis pas que tu mates aussi Zabini ? gronda le brun en fronçant le nez.

Harry soupira rêveusement pour toute réponse, les yeux fixés sur les fesses du métis.

- Mais c'est immonde, dit Ron d'un air dégouté. C'est un Serpentard !

- Ça empêche pas Hermione de le mater, elle aussi ! bouda Dean.

- Quoi ? Mione ! Pas toi !

La brune rougit en détournant le regard.

- Il faut avouer que Zabini est devenu très beau, se justifia-t-elle.

- Je crois que le terme approprié serait... carrément sexy, susurra Harry.

Le nez de Neville se retroussa de dégoût. Mais alors qu'il allait montrer par a+b que Zabini était _tout_ sauf carrément sexy, Hagrid s'avança vers eux, suivi d'une créature des plus étranges. On aurait dit un hybride d'aigle et de cheval.

- Les enfants ! Je vous présente Buck ! Buck est un hippogriffe, un animal assez rare que nous avons la chance d'accueillir ici ! Qui veut le monter ?

- Je veux bien monter autre chose, murmura Harry en fixant d'un air des plus pervers le fessier de son camarade Vert et Argent.

Si Lavande et Parvati éclatèrent d'un rire sonore, attirant l'attention des autres sur eux, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hermione qui devint rouge comme une pivoine tandis que ses camarades de dortoir s'étouffaient d'indignation.

- Ne me dis pas que tu parles de Zabini ! grinça Ron, le teint verdâtre.

- D'accord, je ne dis rien.

Le métis se retourna, son sourire incrédule prouvant qu'il avait tout entendu. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, se demandant intérieurement si il n'en faisait pas un peu trop quand même. Mais alors qu'il s'était décidé à rester sage jusqu'à la fin du cours, Drago se retourna, rouge de fureur. Son frère le fusilla du regard, sa bouche plissée en un rictus cruel.

- Espèce de...

- Malfoy ! Puisque vous semblez vouloir amuser la galerie! s'exclama Hagrid de sa voix tonitruante.

Le blond sursauta, pâlissant d'un coup. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour baragouiner des justifications mais il les referma, grommelant des insultes à l'encontre des demi-géants stupides et grossiers.

Il s'avança, regardant l'hippogriffe d'un air méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- D'abord, tu t'inclines. Les Hippogriffes sont des créatures extrêmement fières et elles exigent du respect.

C'est mal parti, pensa Harry en grimaçant.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, Drago s'exclama d'un air outré :

- Hors de question que je m'incline devant ce... truc.

L'hippogriffe releva vivement la tête et poussa un cri menaçant, faisant reculer tous les élèves d'un pas. Hagrid posa une main apaisante sur le bec de la créature et jeta un regard noir au blond.

- C'est l'exercice. Et cela compte dans la moyenne Malfoy ! Inclines-toi !

- Pas question, grogna-t-il en jetant un regard dégoûté à l'hippogriffe.

Celui-ci se rebiffa violemment et galopa vers Drago sous les cris d'horreur de ses camarades.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant la bête se cabrer et griffer Drago qui tomba à terre en hurlant.

Ignorant le demi-géant qui tentait de calmer l'hippogriffe en lui donnant de la nourriture, Harry courut jusqu'au blond, suivis d'autres Serpentard.

- Il lui a déchiqueté le bras ! hurla Pansy d'une voix aiguë. Drago va mourir ! Oh Merlin non !

- Arrête de dire des conneries ! siffla Harry en soutenant son frère.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Hermione derrière eux, l'air inquiet.

- Aide-moi à le porter, souffla Blaise en passant le bras de Drago par-dessus ses épaules.

Harry hocha la tête et fit de même, prenant garde à ne pas toucher l'avant-bras blessé.

- Je n'arrive pas à savoir si ce qui vient de se passer est bien ou mal, entendit-il Ron murmurer derrière lui.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se promit de passer un savon digne de ce nom à Ron et à Neville en rentrant. Ça commençait à bien faire.

* * *

- Bien, pour lundi je veux au minimum deux rouleaux de parchemins sur les vampires. Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur eux. Calices, Héritiers... Tout. Ensuite nous passerons aux loups-garous. Bonne fin de journée.

Les élèves se levèrent en murmurant entre eux, abattu par la quantité phénoménale de travail qu'ils auraient à faire pendant le week-end.

- Deux rouleaux ! Deux rouleaux ! C'est une blague ! s'écria Seamus en levant les mains au ciel.

- Je t'en prie. C'est le minimum, renifla Hermione. Rien qu'avec ce qu'il a dit aujourd'hui on peut déjà en remplir un et demi. Ensuite le reste ca sera de la recherche.

- Oui, mais tout le monde n'a pas tes capacités, Mione, s'agaça Neville. J'avais promis au professeur Chourave de l'aider avec les rhododendrons carnivores dimanche. Il faudra que je me désiste.

- Oh.

La jeune fille grimaça, peinée à l'idée que son camarade fasse faux bond à un professeur. Sans compter que quand Neville était à la serre, il oubliait ses stupides plans à l'encontre des Serpentard et ses soupçons de conspiration. Un bonheur.

- Si tu veux on peut aller à la bibliothèque ce soir ? Je t'aiderai à le faire ! J'avais déjà sélectionné plusieurs livres sur les calices et les guerres de vampires! Ça ira vite ! Avec un peu de chance, on aura bouclé les deux parchemins avant le dîner, comme ça, on continuera samedi !

Le brun la prit par les épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue, la faisant rougir :

- Merci Hermione.

- Je t'en prie, murmura-t-elle.

- Et moi ? On ne me propose pas de l'aide pour mes devoirs ? bouda faussement Ron.

- Bien sûr que si, idiot, sourit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Dites, les interrompit tout à coup Dean, l'air songeur, le prof' a parlé d'héritiers tout à l'heure... Vous savez ce que c'est ?

Ron, Neville et Seamus haussèrent les sourcils, perplexes, et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Hermione.

- Les Héritiers de vampires sont une sous-catégorie de vampires, dit-elle d'un air professoral, ce sont des descendants de vampires et d'humains.

- Des demis-vampires ? s'étonna Neville.

- Non, pas vraiment. Ce serait plus... Comment dire... Des sorciers qui peuvent devenir des vampires.

Ron croisa les bras.

- Pas clair tout ça. T'en penses quoi Ha...

Il regarda autour de lui :

- Où est Harry ?

- Il est parti avec les Serpentards, répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Maintenant que j'y pense, je devrais aussi lui dire de passer à la bibliothèque. Comme ça on pourrait s'aider pour les recherches, ça irait encore plus vite.

- Bon bah allons le retrouver, alors ! s'exclama joyeusement Dean avant de héler Lavande et Parvati qui couraient dans la direction opposée. Hey! Les filles ! Vous savez où Harry est allé ? Il était avec les Serpentards !

- C'est l'heure de leur entraînement de Quidditch, les renseigna Lavande. On va voir Zabini jouer. Il est poursuiveur.

- Encore lui, bougonna Seamus.

- Allez ! Dépêchez-vous ! les pressa Parvati en se remettant à courir.

La troupe de Gryffondor échangea un regard, sceptiques, mais finit par suivre les deux jeunes filles. Les gradins du stade étaient étonnement remplis. Et pas que de Serpentards. Une majorité de filles, toutes maisons confondues, regardaient le ciel en gloussant entre elles.

- Elles sont toutes là pour Zabini ? s'horrifia Ron.

- On dirait bien, marmonna Neville près de lui.

- Elles sont ridicules, souffla Hermione alors que ses camarades trouvaient ses joues rouges bien suspectes.

Ron renifla et leva la tête vers les silhouettes en vol.

- Faut avouer que cet enfoiré se débrouille, murmura-t-il.

- Regardez, Harry est là-bas, leur indiqua Dean en avisant le brun entouré de Vert et Argent.

Le brun semblait en grande discussion avec Malfoy dont le bras en écharpe fit grincer les dents de Neville. Cet enfoiré avait un tel sens de l'exagération... Juste parce qu'il était trop orgueilleux pour s'incliner devant un hippogriffe qui lui avait réglé son compte, il était soudain devenu une sorte de héros qui avait courageusement fait face à la créature d'Hagrid. Courageusement, tu parles !

- Bon, vous pouvez m'attendre ici, si vous voulez, proposa Hermione. Juste le temps de lui donner rendez-vous à la bibliothèque quand il aura fini...

- Non, on vient avec toi, s'empressa de dire Ron. On sait jamais. Les Serpentard sont si... retors !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel mais monta les marches de bois jusqu'à être au niveau de son ami :

- Harry ! L'appela-t-elle.

Le brun s'interrompit dans son discours et se tourna vers eux.

- On va à la bibliothèque, faire des recherches sur les Héritiers pour le devoir de Défense. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

À côté de lui, Malfoy eut un sourire narquois qui disparut aussitôt qu'Harry prit la parole.

- Oh ! Bah vous tombez bien ! Drago était en train de m'expliquer ! Venez !

- Pas question ! se rebiffa le blond. J'ai dit que je t'expliquerais à toi ! Pas à eux !

Harry se tourna vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

- D'accord, très bien ! Dans ce cas je vais avec eux à la bibliothèque, je passerai mon week-end à travailler et je ne pourrais pas venir vous voir en Salle Commune. Parfait ! Oh et, tu te souviens ce dont on a parlé hier ? Tu peux t'asseoir dessus. Je ne t'aiderai pas.

Il se leva donc dignement et prit son sac avant d'être retenu par le bras valide de Malfoy qui lui dit d'un air affolé :

- Quoi? Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu m'avais promis que tu m'aiderais !

- Toi aussi.

Le blond rougit de colère mais finit par abdiquer en grognant. Harry leur fit signe de s'asseoir d'un air réjoui et sortit plume et parchemin afin de prendre des notes. Hermione et Ron s'assirent à côté de lui tandis que Neville, Dean et Seamus s'asseyaient un niveau plus bas.

- On t'écoutes, l'enjoignit perfidement Harry.

Malfoy se redressa, le dos droit, son bras bien calé contre lui et commença d'un air hautain :

- Les Héritiers de vampires sont des descendants de vampires et d'êtres humains. Néanmoins, à leur naissance, ils sont humains, ils n'ont pas de crocs, n'ont pas de force ou de vitesse surhumaine. Mais leurs sens et leurs réflexes sont plus développés que la normale et ils gardent la caractéristique naturelle des vampires...

- L'insensibilité à l'Avada Kedavra, l'interrompit Hermione.

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir :

- Puisque tu sembles si au courant, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Je ne te retiens pas.

- Arrête Drago. Tu adores étaler ta science, répliqua Harry d'un ton imperturbable en notant furieusement ce qu'il avait dit.

Malfoy ne releva pas et continua :

- Au contraire des vampires, les Héritiers ne se nourrissent pas exclusivement de sang et ce besoin décline au fur et à mesure des générations.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe si ils ne font qu'en boire ? demanda Harry en relevant les yeux de son parchemin.

- Dans ce cas leur nature va lentement changer, leur pouvoirs physique vont augmenter tandis que leur magie va diminuer. Au final ils deviendront des vampires à part entière, incapables de faire de la magie et dépendant de sang.

Harry nota scrupuleusement ces informations avant de demander:

- Donc les Héritiers ne sont pas immortels?

- Tant qu'ils ne font pas que boire du sang humain, non.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, uniquement brisé par les acclamations des élèves et les hurlements du capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard.

- Mais comment tu sais tout ça ? finit par demander Ron.

Drago renifla de dédain et leva le menton avec fierté :

- Je suis un Héritier de vampire.

Hermione sursauta, laissant tomber sa plume, alors que les garçons écarquillaient les yeux, bouches bées. Ce fut Neville qui se reprit le plus rapidement et railla :

- Il est beau le Sang-Pur.

- Je suis un Sang-Pur ! s'écria Malfoy, outré. Tant que l'Héritier provient d'un vampire et d'un sorcier de Sang-Pur, il est aussi un Sang-Pur ! Les vampires sont des êtres immortels et morts ! Ils n'ont pas la plus petite étincelle de magie ! Ce sont des êtres neutres ! Ni moldus, il cracha ce mot, ni Sang-Pur. Tout dépend ensuite du parent humain !

- Bien sûr, ricana Neville.

- Bon ! S'exclama Harry joyeusement. Je crois qu'on sait tout ce qu'on a besoin de savoir, n'est-ce pas Drago ? Alors on va rentrer en Salle Commune et commencer ce devoir ! Allez on y va !

Il entraîna ses amis Rouge et Or loin du terrain de Quidditch et se tourna finalement vers Neville pour dire avec agacement :

- Tu étais vraiment obligé de dire ça ?

- Oui. À ma place, lui l'aurait fait. Et encore plus méchamment !

- Alors c'est ça ? Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ? Tous les deux au même niveau de puérilité ?

- Ce n'est pas un sujet puéril, Harry ! C'est grave ! C'est du racisme ! s'indigna Neville.

- Mais non ! soupira le brun en levant les yeux au ciel et en recommençant à marcher.

Neville le prit par le bras et le retourna vers lui, l'air grave :

- Si Harry. Lorsque Drago traite Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe c'est du racisme. Lorsqu'il fanfaronne en insultant les moldus et en se croyant supérieur à eux, c'est du racisme. Et toi, tu prends sa défense, l'accusa-t-il.

- Mais il ne dit pas ça sérieusement, bredouilla Harry. Il dit ça comme ça et...

- Et il ne devrait même pas le dire ! Mais si ça ne te choque pas, c'est peut-être qu'au fond tu penses comme lui ?

Neville attendit sa réponse et, devant son silence, lui lança un regard déçu.

- Je vois, dit-il simplement avant de se diriger vers la Bibliothèque pour rejoindre leurs amis.

Resté seul au milieu de couloir, Harry sentit un intense regret le prendre à la gorge.

* * *

- Mince, alors, murmura Ron. Les jumeaux m'avaient dit que c'était grand, mais à ce point...

La petite troupe de Gryffondor de troisième année se tenait en cet instant devant le magasin Honeydukes, impressionnée par la taille phénoménale de la confiserie.

- Il paraît que c'est la plus grande confiserie d'Écosse, dit Hermione.

- On s'en fout de la taille ! L'important c'est les bonbons à l'intérieur ! s'exclama Dean en courant pour entrer, bien vite suivi par les autres.

Restés un peu à l'écart, Neville et Harry échangèrent un regard timide.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlés depuis le devoir sur les vampires et c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux depuis leur altercation.

- Après toi, finit par dire Neville avec un petit sourire.

Rassuré, Harry sourit à son tour et entra dans la boutique à la douce chaleur et où flottait une agréable odeur de friandise.

- Vous ne devriez pas en prendre autant, c'est mauvais pour les dents, leur rappela Hermione d'un ton hautain.

- Oh, arrête de nous faire la morale ! s'agaça Seamus. C'est pas un ou deux caramels qui vont me tuer !

Harry lança un regard sceptique au tas de tablettes empilées dans un équilibre précaire.

- T'en as combien là ?

- Une petite dizaine, s'extasia-t-il. Mais vous en faites pas, on partagera au dortoir !

- Regardez ! Des canards en sucre !

Ils se pressèrent contre la vitrine, regardant les petits canards blanc et rose caqueter entre eux, leurs petits derrières duveteux s'agitant lorsqu'ils marchaient. Au fond de la vitrine, une grande canne en sucre roux veillait sur son nid rempli d'œufs en chocolat.

Harry acheta deux canards qu'il partagea avec Ron et savoura le sucre fondant sur sa langue.

- Tu me donnes une patte ? l'implora Seamus.

- On n'a plus d'argent après avoir acheté un ou deux caramels ? le taquina-t-il.

- Allez! S'il-te-plait !

Avec un sourire amusé, il brisa une des pattes en sucre et la donna à son camarade qui poussa un cri de joie.

- On va au _Trois-Balais _? proposa Neville en croquant dans une étoile en guimauve.

Ils acceptèrent bruyamment et sortir de la confiserie, leurs joues rougissant sous le vent glacial, et partirent vers le pub où une bonne partie des élèves se massait.

À l'intérieur, un grand feu crépitait et l'atmosphère chaleureuse rappela à Harry _Les Maraudeurs_.

Ils s'assirent à une petite table ronde coincée contre un mur et s'amusèrent en voyant le professeur Flitwick, perché sur un des grands tabourets du comptoir, buvant un liquide rouge dans un verre aussi grand que lui.

- Vous avez vu? C'est Madame Rosmerta, souffla Dean par-dessus sa Bièraubeurre.

Harry tourna son regard vers une plantureuse femme blonde au décolleté plongeant.

- Intéressé, Thomas ? ricana Harry.

- Pas toi peut-être ?

- Pas vraiment, les blondes c'est pas mon genre, répliqua-t-il.

- Alors c'est quoi ton genre ?

Deux voix rieuses s'élevèrent derrière eux.

- Mais oui Harry, dis nous...

-... c'est quoi ton genre ?

Les jumeaux Weasley apparurent, encadrant Harry avec malice.

- Les bruns, s'amusa le jeune Gryffondor.

- Oh ! Harry ! s'exclama George, ou peut-être Fred, d'un air dramatique.

- Tu nous brises le cœur ! Nous qui avions espéré avoir une chance avec toi.

- Allez, tu vas voir. Essayer les frères Weasley, c'est les adopter, reprit le premier jumeau en approchant dangereusement son visage de celui d'Harry.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et Harry recula prestement son visage en rougissant. Il se racla la gorge et dit d'un ton un peu tremblant :

- Sans façon, merci.

Les jumeaux portèrent une main à leur cœur d'un même mouvement et firent mine de s'écrouler à terre avant de rejoindre leurs amis de cinquième année.

- Sont pas croyables, marmonna Ron en buvant une gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

Harry haussa les épaules et leva sa choppe avant de s'interrompre, surprenant le regard confus et gêné d'Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Heu... Rien, rien, bégaya la jeune fille en détournant les yeux.

- Mais si, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien... Enfin c'est juste que... Ça ne te gêne pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un air hésitant.

- Quoi ?

- Bah... Les jumeaux... Ce qu'ils viennent de... Oh ! A moins que tu ne sois...

Le brun haussa un sourcil devant les propos emmêlés de son amie et jeta un regard interrogateur aux autres garçons qui étaient tout aussi perdus.

- A moins que je ne sois quoi ?

- Mais tu sais... Gay, murmura-t-elle, les joues en feu.

Harry lui lança un regard étrange avant de dire :

- Hermione, pourquoi tu es gênée ? Ça te pose un problème ? Tu... Tu en pinces pour les jumeaux ! comprit Harry avec horreur.

Ron recracha sa boisson et Seamus dut lui taper le dos pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe.

- Quoi ? Non ! Non ! Pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle avec empressement.

- Dans ce cas je ne vois pas où est le problème...

- Mais il n'y a pas de problème, je ne savais pas que tu étais gay c'est tout.

- Mais je ne vois pas le rapport, déclara Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais... Mais enfin... Tout à l'heure avec les jumeaux ! bredouilla-t-elle.

Harry se cala dans sa chaise en regardant son amie comme si elle était une énigme.

- Hermione, je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaies de me dire.

- J'avoue que moi aussi je suis largué, le rejoignit Neville.

- Mais c'est pourtant simple, s'agaça la jeune fille. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir des hommes ensemble, c'est tout !

Elle eut l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise lorsque Ron, Harry et Neville la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Ah ! S'exclama finalement Dean. J'ai compris ! Ok, tu as cru que Harry était gay ! C'est ça ?

- Parce qu'il ne l'est pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton excédé.

- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, ma petite Hermione.

Le métis rapprocha sa chaise de celle de leur amie et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'étais comme toi jusqu'à ce que Seamus m'explique. Tu vas vite comprendre c'est très simple. Alors tu vois, dans le monde sorcier, ils sont tous bisexuels.

- Tous ? s'affola la jeune fille.

- Tous. Le mariage entre hommes est tout à fait commun et les sorciers peuvent même porter des enfants.

- Mais c'est impossible, contra la jeune fille. Les hommes ne peuvent...

- Ils le font avec une potion qui est aussi répandue que la potion de contraception. Moi aussi ca m'a choqué.

La brune resta bouche-bée avant de reprendre :

- Donc, si je comprends bien... Je pourrais me mettre à sortir avec une fille, ça ne gênerait personne ?

- Personne, lui assura Ron avec un sourire.

Harry se racla la gorge et dit d'une petite voix :

- Presque personne.

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna Neville en levant les yeux au ciel. Laisse tomber Mione, c'est juste une coutume Sang-Pur débile et misogyne. Genre, les hommes peuvent être ensemble mais pas les femmes.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que soit-disant les femmes ne doivent pas avoir tout un patrimoine entre les mains, elles sont faites pour rester à la maison et organiser des réceptions, ce genre de conneries.

Harry se tourna vivement vers Neville et se rebiffa :

- Rappelle moi ce que fait ta grand-mère? Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'elle travaille !

Le brun ouvrit la bouche et la referma, l'air mécontent.

- Bon, les gars on va pas se disputer, tempera Ron. La journée vient à peine de...

Un gigantesque bruit d'explosion le coupa, bien vite suivi par des hurlements de terreur. Un homme barbu entra dans le pub et s'écria :

- Les Mangemorts attaquent Pré-au-Lard !

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Voilààààà! J'espere que ca vous a plu! ^^ Encore merci pour vos reviews! Je les lis toujours avec grand plaisir alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot!**


	13. Supermassive Black Hole

**Titre: **Hystéria

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/TJ, DM/BZ...

**Résumé:** /

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Chap. 12:

Jamais de sa vie Harry n'aurait pu imaginer un tel chaos.

Les gens hurlaient et couraient dans tous les sens, se bousculant, se piétinant, telles des souris effrayées. En voyant une jeune Serdaigle de son âge chuter au sol et se faire écraser sans ménagement par la foule, il eut un haut-le-cœur et se plaqua contre les murs des Trois-Balais, cherchant un moyen d'éviter la foule encore plus dangereuse que les mangemorts.

Il regarda avec effarement la marque verdâtre qui flottait au-dessus des toits en feu et des habitations explosées. Des sorciers noirs apparaissaient ça et là dans le ciel, jetant maléfices sur la foule ou sortilèges d'explosion sur les boutiques. Une cacophonie sans nom résonnait aux oreilles d'Harry, l'empêchant de penser à un moyen pour s'enfuir.

Une main attrapa soudainement son bras et il se sentit transplaner avec horreur. Un mangemort ?

Il atterrit douloureusement à plat ventre sur un sol poussiéreux, étourdi par le transplanage. Il toussa et se releva sur les coudes avant que deux mains blanches ne viennent prendre son visage en coupe et le relever.

- Tom ? S'étrangla-t-il.

L'homme haussa un sourcil et un sourire amusé joua sur ses lèvres. Harry rougit de son lapsus et se reprit rapidement :

- Maître, murmura-t-il avec déférence.

Tom l'aida à se relever sans prononcer un mot et laissa Harry regarder autour de lui d'un air perplexe. Si le sol était plein de poussière, le plafond était rempli de craquelures et de toiles d'araignée, les murs jaunis montraient un papier peint écaillé et les rares meubles étaient dans un état sans nom. Les vêtements élégants de son protecteur ressortaient étrangement dans cet endroit délabré et lugubre.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans la vieille maison déserte à côté de Pré-au-Lard, répondit gracieusement l'homme.

- La cabane hurlante ? bredouilla Harry en regardant autour de lui, près à voir surgir le monstre des légendes Poudlardiennes d'un instant à l'autre.

Il se sentit un peu ridicule lorsque Tom ne fit que le regarder avec étonnement. Il se racla la gorge et l'écho d'une explosion le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Les mangemorts sont en train d'attaquer Pré-au-Lard.

Le visage de Tom redevint parfaitement lisse et c'est d'une voix impassible qu'il répondit.

- Justement, je voulais te mettre en sécurité.

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent encore plus tandis que ses doigts vinrent tripoter les boutons de sa robe, comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait.

- Mais les Aurors ne sont même pas encore là. Personne ne sait que les mangemorts attaquent. Comment l'avez-vous su ?

Tom plissa les yeux, légèrement surpris. Il ignorait qu'Harry pouvait faire preuve d'une telle perspicacité.

- Ton anneau m'a averti.

- Il n'a pas chauffé, répliqua Harry.

Le Gryffondor avait l'impression de voir Tom pour la première fois de sa vie. Comment avait-il pu ignorer cette sombre aura qui l'entourait ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir l'éclat rougeâtre de la cruauté dans ses yeux ? Il recula d'un pas, son instinct lui hurlant que l'homme était dangereux. En réponse, Tom s'approcha d'un pas, tirant la sonnette d'alarme dans son esprit.

- A... Arrêtez, bredouilla-t-il.

Jamais Tom n'avait eu cette expression froide envers lui, jamais. Il déglutit et sentit la panique s'insinuer en lui lorsque son dos toucha l'un des murs décrépis. Son cœur s'affola, battant contre son thorax avec la rage d'un vif d'or piégé.

- Comment avez-vous su que les mangemorts attaquaient ? souffla-t-il en se ratatinant contre le mur.

Les deux longues mains pâles vinrent encadrer sa tête alors que la haute silhouette de l'homme venait bloquer son corps. Il approcha son visage du sien et souffla :

- C'est moi qui les conduisait.

Harry crut mourir lorsqu'il l'embrassa. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et les rouvrit, persuadé que c'était un rêve. Et pourtant les lèvres chaudes bougeaient toujours contre les siennes, immobiles, tandis qu'un corps délicieusement grand se pressait contre le sien. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et bougea timidement ses lèvres, incertain quant à la conduite à tenir. Il ne savait pas embrasser. Il n'avait jamais embrassé, sauf si on comptait le baiser rieur de Blaise qui n'en était même pas un vrai. Il copia les mouvements de l'homme, enivré par ces nouvelles sensations.

Mais sa réponse sembla donner un signal à Tom qui infiltra sa langue dans sa bouche, le faisant paniquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? s'affola-t-il. Il bougea sa langue avec hésitation et, brusquement, la réalité s'imposa à son esprit.

Il était en train d'embrasser Tom. Pour de vrai. Pas à travers un rêve ou un miroir comme en première année. L'homme l'embrassait. L'homme le désirait.

Cette constatation embrasa une traînée de poudre à l'intérieur de son être. Il passa sans incertitude ses bras autour du cou de Tom, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, et répondit au baiser avec ferveur, se laissant guider par son instinct. Son protecteur le plaqua contre le mur et caressa lentement une de ses cuisses de sa main, ne réagissant pas aux caresses fiévreuses d'Harry sur son torse.

Le jeune garçon s'alarma légèrement de ce manque de réaction, s'inquiétant d'être trop présomptueux et de dépasser les limites. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et les écarquilla en avisant la baguette que Tom pointait sur sa tempe. Il ne l'embrassait pas, il détournait son attention ! Il le repoussa violemment mais le sort fusait déjà vers lui, secouant son corps et le faisant tomber à terre.  
Au bord de l'inconscience, il regarda Tom et murmura une insulte qui tira un rictus amusé à son aîné. Puis il sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Ce fut le froid qui le réveilla. Il était absolument congelé.

Il battit des cils, chassant les flocons qui tombaient sur son visage et avisa Neville, penché sur lui, l'air inquiet.

- Harry, ça va ? lui demanda le brun.

Harry loucha une seconde sur les yeux bleus de son camarade, impressionné par leur couleur profonde. Maintenant qu'il l'avait littéralement sous son nez, il devait avouer que Neville était très beau garçon avec sa peau dorée, sa mâchoire carrée et son nez en trompette.

- Harry ? l'appela de nouveau son ami. Tu m'entends ?

Le brun se secoua, étourdi, et se redressa douloureusement. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans une des rues de Pré-au-Lard et que l'attaque était finie. Des élèves étaient regroupés ça et là et des passants aidaient les commerçants à éteindre les maigres feux qui subsistaient encore. Une fine poudreuse tombait sur le village.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda doucement Neville.

- Ça va, répondit-il d'une voix éraillée. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. Et toi ?

- Ça va. Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir, Rosmerta a caché tous les clients dans sa cave.

Harry eut une grimace dépitée et se releva avec difficultés, soutenu par Neville.

- Tout le monde va bien alors?

- Presque, lui dit le garçon d'un air sombre. Une troisième année a été blessée et on ne retrouve plus un Poufsouffle.

Harry pensa à la Serdaigle qui s'était fait piétiner et se douta qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

- Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant le soleil se coucher.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça fait une bonne heure qu'on te cherche, on s'est séparés. Le premier qui te retrouve doit te ramener chez Mme Pieddodu. C'est l'un des seuls bâtiments à avoir été totalement épargné.

- Même les mangemorts ne sont pas intéressés par sa gargote romantique à deux noises, ricana Harry.

Neville pouffa et l'entraina vers "l'antre des amoureux". En chemin, ils croisèrent Drago, encadré par Gregory et Vincent. Le blond lui sauta littéralement dessus, le faisant chuter, et le palpa de façon presque indécente à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure.

- Je vais bien, rit doucement le Gryffondor en se relevant. Et vous ?

- Oui, les propriétaires de Honeydukes nous ont emmenés dans l'arrière-boutique. Tu étais où ?

- Heu, et bien...

Harry cligna des yeux, se demandant comment il avait pu atterrir dans la ruelle où Neville l'avait trouvé. Il se souvenait du début de l'attaque, de la foule qui se bousculait tel un troupeau apeuré mais après, plus rien. Peut-être avait-il été assommé ? Il se tourna vers son camarade de dortoir qui répondit entre ses dents :

- Près du bureau de poste.

Drago eut une moue dégoutée envers Neville et serra une dernière fois Harry dans ses bras avant de rejoindre les autres Serpentards.

Une fois chez Mme Pieddodu, il fut accueilli par les soupirs de soulagement de ses amis. Ils restèrent dans l'établissement encore une demie-heure, jusqu'à ce qu'un professeur vienne les chercher. Ils patientèrent ensuite auprès du professeur Chourave et du reste des élèves tandis que les enseignants écumaient toujours le village en quête d'enfants perdus.

Lorsque tout le monde fut rassemblé, et le jeune Poufsouffle retrouvé, ils furent escortés jusqu'au château. Le repas fut servit immédiatement et tout le monde à table parlait de l'attaque, disant avoir aperçu tel ou tel mangemort, se vantant d'avoir esquivé tel ou tel sortilège, ect.

Cette histoire fatigua plus Harry qu'autre chose et, à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de l'attaque, il revoyait la Serdaigle se faire piétiner sans ménagement par la foule. Même dans un état de panique complet, les gens avaient-ils donc si peu de scrupules ?

Épuisé moralement, le jeune homme attendit sagement que Ron ait fini de manger et se leva en compagnie de ses amis pour aller se coucher. En chemin, il croisa Ariel, Artémis et Chros à qui il adressa un signe.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'étonna Hermione en voyant un attroupement bruyant devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

Neville fronça les sourcils et se glissa tel une anguille à travers les élèves. Harry en fit de même, vite suivi de Ron et Hermione. Lui et le roux sursautèrent tandis que la jeune fille laissait échapper un léger cri.

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame avait été littéralement éventré et la Marque des ténèbres s'étalait sur le papier blanc en dessous.

À côté de lui, Neville était blême.

- C'est impossible, murmura Hermione. Ils ne peuvent pas être _dans _Poudlard.

* * *

-... Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai découvert que les vampires brillaient au soleil ! Par contre j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi le vampire s'est mis avec l'humaine, il aurait mieux fait de s'envoyer en l'air avec le loup-garou ! Mais bon, après, c'est juste mon avis, hein ?

- Gné ?

Drago darda ses yeux acier dans ceux d'un Harry incrédule.

- Ça fait une demie-heure que je parle dans le vide. Tu n'as même pas réagi quand je t'ai dit que j'avais une liaison avec le demi-géant.

Le brun eut un air penaud :

- T'as vraiment dit ça ?

- Oui, renifla son frère en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Tu sais, je t'ai pas demandé de venir en haut de l'Astronomie pour me peler le cul...

- Pardon, Drago. Je repensais au truc avec les mangemorts.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules, indifférent.

- On a réintégré nos dortoirs, c'est le principal. J'en avais marre de dormir avec tout le monde dans la Grande Salle. Certains Serdaigles ronflent plus fort que Crabbe et Goyle réunis. Et ce ne sont pas tous des mecs !

Harry gloussa et s'appuya au mur de pierre en se blottissant dans sa cape de fourrure. Les flocons de neige entraient par la grande vitre de l'observatoire et venaient fondre dans ses cheveux, le glaçant plus encore.

- Donc, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Tu as déjà oublié pourquoi j'ai parlé à ta bande de décérébrés des Héritiers ? Je veux que tu m'aides avec Blaise ! s'agaça le blond.

- Tu veux que je t'aide comment ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Harry avec une pointe d'excitation.

Les sentiments de leur ami seraient-ils enfin partagés ?

- Depuis que Môssieur est revenu de vacances, toutes les filles n'ont d'yeux que pour lui ! En gros, je peux dire au revoir à Astoria !

- A... Astoria ? hoqueta le brun d'un air horrifié.

Drago lui jeta un regard consterné, l'air de dire "qui d'autre, abruti ?".

- Mais... Mais... Je croyais que tu préférais les brunes ! s'exclama très intelligemment Harry.

- Bof, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. Tu sais, elle est très sympa quand on la connait bien. Et bien moins coincée que sa frangine. Enfin bref, là n'est pas le problème ! Tu vas m'aider oui ou non ?

Harry se retint de sangloter. Lui qui pensait que Drago allait enfin se caser avec Blaise...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? marmonna-t-il.

- Alors, j'ai réfléchi à plusieurs plans, dit-il joyeusement. Soit, tu te mets en ménage avec Blaise, soit...

- Je QUOI ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ça me parait évident ! Si tu deviens le petit ami de Blaise, alors les filles comprendront qu'il est pris et arrêteront de le mater.

- Mais je ne veux pas être avec Blaise ! s'indigna Harry.

- Oh allez ! T'arrêtes pas de baver sur son cul ! Je te rappelle que c'est pour ça que j'ai eu le bras en écharpe pendant trois semaines !

- Et Pomfresh t'as dit de le garder pendant une semaine ! C'est toi qui a tout dramatisé en voulant te vanter d'être un héros, rétorqua-t-il.

Drago rougit légèrement mais reprit d'un ton ferme :

- Là n'est pas la question. Donc, soit tu te mets avec Blaise, soit tu le cases avec quelqu'un d'autre. Dans tous les cas, je veux qu'Astoria me regarde moi, pas lui.

Atterré, Harry hocha mollement la tête. Mais dans quelle embrouille s'était-il encore fourré ? C'est alors qu'une idée... Allez, soyons modeste... de génie lui vint à l'esprit.

- Donc je peux caser Blaise avec n'importe qui ?

- Évidemment.

Sentant le coup fourré, Drago rajouta d'un ton soupçonneux :

- Sauf avec Astoria, mais ca me semble évident.

- Bien sûr ! Ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit !

En revanche, c'est _toi_ que je vais caser avec Blaise, pensa sournoisement Harry. Il sentit un rire démoniaque naître dans sa gorge et le réprima de son mieux.

- On descend ? Il fait froid, dit innocemment le brun.

Drago acquiesça et ils retournèrent dans la Grande Salle où une bonne partie des élèves s'étaient réunis autour d'une boisson fumante pour vaincre le froid hivernale.

Ils rejoignirent la grande table des Vert et Argent où Pansy tentait vainement d'étrangler un Crabbe flegmatique. Personne ne s'affolait étant donné que les doigts de la jeune fille n'arrivait même pas à faire le tour du cou imposant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Drago au placide Théodore.

Celui-ci ne releva même pas les yeux de son roman d'amour et dit d'une voix atone :

- Crabbe a écrit sur le parchemin de Pansy une déclaration d'amour au Professeur Black. Elle a rendu son devoir avant de s'en rendre compte.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Sans vouloir insulter d'aucune façon la prose de Vincent... Je pense que Black va se rendre compte que ca ne vient pas vraiment de Pansy.

- C'est là où se trouve l'épine.

Théodore darda ses yeux insondables vers eux et lâcha :

- Le poème était excellent.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard incrédule et un brusque silence s'abattit sur le groupe, uniquement rompu par les vitupérations de Pansy qui secouait Crabbe comme un prunier.

- À ce point ? Murmura Drago, choqué.

- Si je ne l'avais pas vu l'écrire... J'aurais dit qu'il avait recopié un vrai poète.

- Merde alors.

Le blond secoua la tête, abasourdi, tandis qu'Harry regardait Crabbe d'un œil neuf. Décidément, le talent se cachait n'importe où... Le brun se racla la gorge et se tourna vers Blaise.

- Tu fais quelque chose demain après-midi ?

Le métis haussa un sourcil.

- Entrainement de Quidditch.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Le soir alors ?

- C'est un rendez-vous ? s'enquit Blaise avec perplexité.

- Oui. Avec moi ? Non. Alors, tu es libre ?

- Ça dépend avec qui j'ai rendez-vous ! Depuis quand tu joues les entremetteurs ?

Le Serpentard fronça le nez mais sursauta lorsque Harry lui fit un haussement de sourcils suggestifs.

- Non...

- Si ! se délecta Harry. Mais disons qu'il ne le sait pas encore.

Pansy arrêta pendant une minute d'étrangler Crabbe, surtout qu'elle ne devait pas bien s'y prendre vu qu'il continuait à manger comme si de rien n'était, et se tourna vers eux.

- Qui c'est "il" ?

- C'est la question à mille gallions, susurra Harry.

- Dans ce cas prépares tes gallions, répliqua Théo toujours dans son livre.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer, tu devines toujours tout ! bouda Pansy.

- Je ne fais que voir ce que les aveugles que vous êtes ignorent.

- Bâtard !

- Pour te servir.

- OK, on se calme ! Tempera Harry. Blaise, c'est d'accord ?

- Comment veux-tu que je refuse ! s'exclama son ami, les yeux brillants.

Harry eut un sourire amusé et dit :

- Donc, rendez-vous à vingt-et-une heure dans la serre quatre.

Blaise hocha la tête joyeusement sous le regard satisfait de Drago. Harry ricana intérieurement. Tu seras moins content demain soir, pensa-t-il avec amusement.

* * *

- Je peux savoir ce que je fous là ? maugréa Drago en trébuchant une énième fois dans la neige.

- Tu ne veux pas voir comment se passe le rencard de Blaise ? demanda innocemment Harry.

Une rougeur plus que suspecte s'étendit sur les joues du blond qui marmonna dans sa barbe. Un sourire ravi s'étendit sur le visage d'Harry qui accéléra. Vingt-et-une heure avait déjà sonné depuis quelques minutes et Blaise était sûrement déjà à la serre. La nuit était assez claire, la lune étant pleine et le ciel dégagé, et la neige brillait étrangement, donnant une atmosphère un peu mystique au Parc.

- Tu vas me dire qui c'est le rencard de Blaise ou pas ? finit par s'agacer Drago.

- Tu vas vite le savoir, gloussa Harry.

Effectivement, ils étaient à deux pas de la serre. Rusard avait déjà dû faire sa ronde et, le temps qu'il s'occupe du reste du château, ils avaient plusieurs heures de libre devant eux. Sans compter que les fantômes ne venaient jamais dans les serres.

Harry ouvrit la porte avec une petite courbette qui fit renifler Drago. Celui-ci se figea d'ailleurs en voyant que Blaise était seul, assis sur un tabouret.

- Mais, que...

Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'Harry claquait la porte derrière lui, faisant sursauter le métis et écarquiller les yeux du blond. Drago se retourna, plaqué contre la porte tel un lapin apeuré. Il eut un rire un peu trop aigu pour être honnête et dit d'un ton qu'il espérait détaché :

- Alors, ta copine n'est pas encore arrivée ?

Blaise lui fit un sourire carnassier qui lui tira un frisson.

- Maintenant si.

Drago déglutit.

Dehors, Harry retenait de son mieux un fou rire. Merlin... Il aurait dû rester voir la tête de Drago. Bon, ça lui aurait coûté la vie, mais au moins il serait parti en paix. En tout cas, il espérait que ses deux-là seraient collés comme des ventouses en sortant. Pas question qu'il ait fait tout ces efforts pour rien ! Une légère rougeur vint colorer ses joues en imaginant Blaise et Drago s'embrasser. Morgane toute-puissante ! Il venait de former le couple le plus sexy de Poudlard ! Un nouveau rire lui échappa à cette pensée.

Maintenant que cette affaire était rondement menée, il ne rêvait plus que d'une bonne douche chaude, d'un chocolat et de son lit d'où il écouterait les blagues débiles que s'échangeraient Seamus et Ron. Voilà, ca c'était un bon programme.

Un mouvement à sa gauche fit stopper Harry qui se tourna. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant des ombres s'agiter près du lac. Des élèves ? Non, les silhouettes semblaient trop grandes. Des professeurs ?

Un mauvais pressentiment comprima la gorge d'Harry alors qu'il s'approchait lentement des silhouettes sombres. C'était stupide, risqué et inconscient. Il n'y avait que de la neige autour de lui, nul endroit où se cacher si jamais le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Mais la curiosité et l'angoisse le prenaient aux tripes. L'angoisse qu'on ressent lorsqu'on s'approche d'une porte entrouverte et dont on ne pousse le battant que pour pouvoir ensuite soupirer de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'y a rien derrière. Et Harry voulait s'assurer que ces silhouettes étaient bien des professeurs. Ensuite il irait se coucher en riant de sa bêtise.

Les éclats de voix lui parvenaient de plus en plus clairement à mesure qu'il avançait.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Nous n'avons que quelques minutes ! souffla une voix chaude qu'Harry était persuadé de connaitre.  
- Calme, Regulus, lâcha une voix traînante. Tout va bien se passer.

Regulus ? Le professeur Black ?

- Combien sont déjà à l'intérieur? reprit la voix trainante.  
- Une dizaine, souffla Black avec empressement. Par tous les dieux, Rodolphus ! Presse-toi ! Ce n'est pas une visite guidée!

Un ricanement moqueur et effrayant résonna dans la nuit, figeant Harry.

- Ne t'en fait pas, mon cher cousin, susurra une voix de femme qui fit frissonner Harry de terreur. Nous sommes en avance sur le programme. Dès que le maître sera là, Poudlard sera à nous.  
- Nous ne sommes pas encore assez nombreux, contra Black. Tous les professeurs sont là. Nous aurions dû attendre les vacances de Noël.

L'air sembla soudain s'alourdir, comme si un violent orage se préparait. La magie crépita, hérissant les poils d'Harry qui commençait à envisager une fuite discrète.

- Certes, mais j'en ai décidé autrement, murmura une voix doucereuse.

Harry écarquilla les yeux envoyant les autres silhouettes s'incliner et recula d'un pas. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et à courir, un main se posa sur sa bouche, étouffant son cri de surprise, et un bras vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour le maîtriser. Cette petite lutte eut tôt fait d'attirer l'attention des silhouettes.

- _Lumos_.

Un éclair de lumière aveugla Harry qui baissa la tête, cessant aussitôt de se débattre.

- Tiens, tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là ? caqueta la voix féminine et cruelle. Tu nous tiens une jolie prise, Severus.

Le Gryffondor releva aussitôt la tête, ébahi. Severus ? Professeur Rogue ? La lumière s'approcha encore plus de son visage, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux, tandis qu'une main aux longs ongles pointus venait prendre son menton sans douceur.

- Mais ne serait-ce pas le petit bébé Potter ? se réjouit-elle. Celui que ma Cissa a eu la grande bonté de prendre ?

Cissa ? Narcissa ? Harry se tendit d'un coup. Bellatrix. Merlin... Il avait Bellatrix Lestrange en face de lui ! Une mangemort recherchée ! Mais qu'est-ce que Black et Rogue attendaient ? À moins que... Non... Ils ne pouvaient pas être avec eux, si ?

- Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse, Maître ? demanda Lestrange d'un air extatique.

Maître. Ce mot résonna comme un gong dans l'esprit blanc d'Harry. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres en face de lui ! Sa respiration s'affola dangereusement alors qu'il suppliait toutes les divinités au monde de ne pas mourir ce soir. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Pas sans avoir dit au revoir à ceux qu'il aimait.

Dans sa panique intérieure, Harry ne remarqua pas que l'étreinte de Rogue sur lui se fit plus douce, l'homme ayant bien vite constaté sa peur.

- Relâchez-le, ordonna le Lord d'un ton détaché. Les élèves ne m'intéressent pas.

Aussitôt que Rogue dénoua ses bras, Harry s'élança vers le château, n'ayant même pas conscience des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il courait à travers les couloirs, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, reprenant à peine son souffle pour dire le mot de passe, et jaillit dans la Salle Commune sous les yeux éberlués des quelques élèves tardifs.

Sans se préoccuper de la cinquième année qui lui demandait si il allait bien, il fila jusqu'à son dortoir où il écarta prestement les baldaquins de Neville. Ce dernier sursauta et pointa sa baguette sur l'intrus.

- Neville, c'est moi, chuchota Harry en essuyant les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues. Il... Il y a des mangemorts dans le Parc et dans le Château.

- Hein? murmura l'autre, endormi. Mais Dumbledore a fait placer des détraqueurs autour du château.

Mais alors qu'il allait se rendormir, Harry le secoua violemment et cria :

- Neville ! Il y avait Rogue et Black avec eux ! J'ai vu Bellatrix Lestrange ! Et il y avait Tu-Sais-Qui !

Le dernier mot acheva de réveiller Neville qui se redressa brutalement. Il examina la tenue d'Harry d'un coup d'œil. S'il était en pyjama ç'aurait pu être un cauchemar. Mais en avisant les bottes pleines de neige et les cheveux parsemés de flocons, son expression s'assombrit.

- Quand ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme.

- Là ! Il y a un instant ! Ils étaient dans le Parc ! Black les faisait entrer ! Et il a dit qu'il y en avait déjà une dizaine à l'intérieur !

Neville repoussa ses bras et s'habilla rapidement alors qu'à côté d'eux, deux autres baldaquins s'ouvraient, laissant voir deux réactions très contrastées.

- S'qui's'passe ? marmonna Ron en se frottant les yeux.

- C EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BOUCAN ?

En réponse, Neville envoya sa chaussure à l'aveuglette sur le lit de Seamus. Et il fit mouche car, aussitôt après, ce dernier tomba de son lit en poussant un cri de goret, les mains sur son front.

- La ferme, Finnigan ! Il y a des mangemorts dans le château ! gronda Neville en récupérant sa chaussure d'un _Accio_.

Cette fois, les trois réactions furent les mêmes :

- QUOI ?

Même Dean s'était joint au concert de hurlements incrédules. Ron se reprit pourtant rapidement et demanda avec sérieux :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On va prévenir les Professeurs. À mon avis, les mangemorts sont encore dans le Parc. Si ils étaient dans le Château, il se passerait quelque chose. Dumbledore a bien dû mettre quelque chose, une alarme, un...

Une sonnerie stridente vint tout à coup approuver les dires de Neville. Tellement stridente qu'elle assomma tout les élèves qui s'étaient réveillés en sursaut, si bien qu'aucun n'entendit tous les verrous de Poudlard s'actionner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque le sortilège Assommoir* se fut dissipé, les élèves se redressèrent, perdus, et descendirent tous en Salle Commune en un brouhaha affolé et confus. Réunis, ou plutôt écrasés dans un des coins de la Salle, les troisièmes années chuchotaient entre eux, écoutant le bref récit d'Harry sur ce qu'il avait vu dans le Parc. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, le brun fronça les sourcils devant le regard ennuyé d'Hermione.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-il, détestant par avance l'expression hautaine de son amie.

- Harry, tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de ce que tu dis ? Ce sont des professeurs ! Ils ne peuvent pas être des mangemorts.

- Tu me traites de menteur ? se hérissa-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non, tempera la jeune fille, simplement tu as peut-être fait un cauchemar.

- Hermione, Harry était habillé lorsqu'il m'a parlé, et il était plein de neige. Il revenait du Parc, contra Neville avec douceur.

- Alors il a peut-être mal vu. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Les professeurs sont choisis avec soin par Dumbledore lui-même. Vous croyez Dumbledore assez idiot pour engager des mangemorts ? s'agaça-t-elle.

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, furieux, tandis que Neville se préparait à une longue argumentation avec la brune.

- Bien sûr que non, Hermione. Mais Dumbledore est humain. Et ce sont des mangemorts. Ils sont habitués à mentir. Encore plus si ce sont des espions.

- Écoutez, Hagrid nous a assuré que Rogue était un homme bien et proche de Dumbledore. Ce ne sont pas des mangemorts, martela-t-elle.

- Donc tu me traites de menteur !

Hermione se tourna vers Harry avec un air exaspéré.

- Je dis que tu as juste mal vu ou entendu. C'est tout.

Un lourd silence pesa sur le petit groupe. En voyant Hermione s'agiter, Ron et Neville échangèrent un regard consterné. La jeune fille avait de toute évidence quelque chose à dire, et ca n'allait surement pas plaire à Harry.

- Vas-y ! Crache-la ta pilule ! siffla le brun avec colère.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait !

- Franchement Harry, avoue que ton histoire ne tient pas la route. Tu aurais été vu par les mangemorts ET le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ils t'auraient laissés partir sans rien dire ? Peu probable, renifla Hermione avec dédain.

- Au cas où tu ne m'aurais pas écouté, grogna Harry, il a dit qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux élèves !

- Justement ! Pourquoi il ne t'a pas tué alors qu'il savait pertinemment que tu irais prévenir quelqu'un ?

- Tu aurais préféré que je sois mort, peut-être ?

- Je dis juste que ca ne tient pas la...

- Hermione, l'interrompit Neville, Harry est le filleul des Malfoy. Et Narcissa Malfoy est la sœur de Bellatrix Lestrange. Peut-être que c'est pour ca qu'il l'a laissé partir.

La brune garda le silence un moment avant de rejeter ses cheveux broussailleux en arrière et de dire d'un ton hautain :

- Honnêtement Neville, toi et moi on sait pourquoi tu prends la défense d'Harry. Et c'est tout, mais alors tout, sauf objectif.

Sous le regard curieux de ses amis, Neville devint blanc comme un linge.

- Tu... commença-t-il avec colère.

- ON EST ENFERMÉS ! s'exclama soudain un élève qui s'acharnait sur le portrait.

Des cris de terreurs aigus résonnèrent alors dans la Salle Commune avant que Percy Weasley ne monte sur une table, brandissant son insigne de Préfet-en-Chef comme si il s'agissait du Saint-Graal.

- Du calme ! S'il-vous-plait, du calme ! Je suis Préfet-en-Chef ! Si les professeurs nous ont enfermés, c'est pour nous protéger. Ils doivent en ce moment-même arrêter les intrus qui ont pénétré dans Poudlard, avec l'aide des détraqueurs. Tant que nous restons dans la Tour, nous ne risquons rien !

Et, comme pour contredire ses propos, une gigantesque explosion sembla ébranler l'édifice qui vacilla dangereusement.

Harry avait l'impression d'être de retour à Pré-au-Lard.

**To ce continued...  
**  
***Qui c'est la meilleure qui arrive à mettre une référence de Zola dans une fanfic HP? C'est moiiiiiiii ! xD**

* * *

**Je m'excuse pour ce long retard. Habituellement, je poste un chapitre à chaque fois que j'en termine un autre. Mais j'ai à peine commencé le chapitre 15 et ça fait presque trois semaines que je n'ai rien posté... J'ai fait ma rentrée en 1ère L et ca me bouffe toute mon énergie. Quand je rentre, j'ai juste envie de végéter devant une serie télé, donc bon... Je poste ce chapitre même si je n'ai pas terminé le chapitre 15, ce qui fait que je n'aurais désormais plus que deux chapitres d'avance ^^"**

**J'espere tout de même que ce chapitre vous a un peu divertit (c'est à ça que sert la lecture après tout!), et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ca me fait toujours plaisir ^^ A bientôt!**


	14. Bliss

**Titre: **Hysteria

**Auteur:**Ptit Pingouin

**Disclaimers:**Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta: **TheCrasy

**Rated: **M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes!

**Pairing:** HP/LV, DM/BZ, SB/RL...

**Résumé:**

**NDA:** Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutient!

**Hello everybody! Désolée pour ce loooong retard ^^ Les lecteurs de Passion ou ceux qui ce seraient aventurés sur mon profil ont déja eu l'info mais je vous la redonne: Mon ordi a rendu l'âme avant les vacances. Heureusement, ma mère a été d'une efficacité spectaculaire et m'en a racheté un tout neuf à peu moins d'une semaine plus tard! Mais bon, recuperer tous mes fichiers, m'habituer, ecrire Passion, ect. ^^ Enfin bon, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 13:

Assis à son bureau, Dumbledore touillait son thé fumant, ignorant Severus qui faisait les cents pas devant lui.

- Un peu de gâteau au citron, Severus ? proposa-t-il aimablement.

L'homme grogna en réponse, continuant sa ronde, la main crispée sur son avant-bras. Albus soupira. Le jour où cet homme accepterait de prendre une douceur, il en ferait une attaque, il le sentait. Le vieil homme prit une gorgée de thé et avala un bonbon.

- Vous êtes sûr d'avoir tout vérifié ? demanda nerveusement l'espion.

- Oui, Severus. Tout est en ordre. Ne vous en faites pas.

- Ne pas m'en faire ? Ne pas m'en faire ! Ce plan est incroyablement stupide et inconscient ! Même pour vous !

- Et c'est également la seule solution qui s'offre à nous, répondit calmement le vieil homme. Severus, si jamais je verrouille l'école, Voldemort saura que vous m'avez tout dit et il vous tuera.

- Vous pourrez toujours trouver un autre espion.

Dumbledore posa brusquement sa tasse sur son bureau, éclaboussant la surface en bois.

- Il ne s'agit pas de votre statut d'espion, dit-il gravement. Il s'agit de vous. Vous êtes tout aussi important pour moi que chacun de mes élèves. Nous devons protéger votre couverture ou c'est votre vie que vous perdrez, et cela, je le permettrais pas. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est s'assurer que Voldemort ignore que nous avons un coup d'avance. Tant qu'il ignore que nous savons qu'il va attaquer, nous n'avons rien à craindre, le rassura-t-il.

- Et si jamais des élèves sont blessés ?

- J'ai demandé à Rusard d'être extrêmement attentif lors de ses rondes et j'ai demandé aux fantômes et aux portraits de m'avertir si un élève posait un pied hors de sa salle commune. Dès que Voldemort arrivera, je lui laisserai le temps de penser qu'il a gagné. Puis je lancerai le sortilège d'alarme, dont vous avez informé Voldemort, et je verrouillerai chaque porte du château. Alors ils seront coincés. J'ai déjà averti tous les professeurs et ils savent qu'ils doivent paraitre déroutés. Minerva m'a d'ailleurs impressionné avec sa prestation. Cette femme aurait dû être actrice, rit doucement le Directeur.

Sa boutade ne dérida pourtant pas Severus qui se remit à faire les cents pas.

- Du calme, mon ami. Tout ira bien.

Mais alors qu'il se resservait une tasse de thé, le maître de potion se plia en deux, les ongles de sa main plantés dans son avant bras.

- Il m'appelle, souffla-t-il.

- Alors allez le rejoindre. Et cessez de vous inquiéter, Severus. Tout se passera bien, lui assura Dumbledore.

Rogue hocha la tête et sortit du bureau. Il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et sortit dans le parc, là où Regulus lui avait donné rendez-vous. Mais alors qu'il s'avançait vers le lieu de passage, il écarquilla les yeux en avisant une petite silhouette mince. Il pesta à l'encontre de Dumbledore et son cœur rata un battement en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Puis il se rassura. Potter était protégé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et effectivement, le Lord laissa Potter partir. En voyant l'enfant détaler, Severus espéra qu'il rejoindrait sa Salle Commune à temps.

- Bien, murmura Voldemort. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Bella, très chère, à toi l'honneur.

- Oui, Maître, dit la femme d'un air extatique.

Elle prit la tête de la marche et avança rapidement jusqu'à la passerelle. Son patronus en forme de hyène écartait les Détraqueurs qui tournoyait à l'orée de la Forêt sans pouvoir passer. L'un tenta de s'immiscer vers Voldemort, mais l'écureuil de Regulus l'éloigna aussitôt.  
Une fois devant les grandes portes, Voldemort caressa lentement le battant.

- Tu es sûr que le vieux fou ne se doute de rien, Severus ?

- Sûr et certain, Maître.

- Bien. Vous avez tous vos protections contre le sortilège d'alarme ?

- Oui, Maître.

Voldemort passa un doigt sur la broche de protection accrochée à sa cape et ouvrit les portes. Immédiatement, un hurlement strident résonna dans tout le château et, malgré le bruit désagréable, aucun mangemort ne s'évanouit. L'alarme s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard et le Lord leur fit signe de se disperser.

- N'oubliez pas, le vieux fou est à moi.

Et ils se divisèrent par groupe de trois. Severus échangea un regard avec Lucius à travers leurs masques. A visage découvert, Bellatrix sautillait comme une enfant, secouant sa longue et épaisse chevelure noire, des gloussements déments sortant par à-coups de sa gorge.

Ils parcoururent quelques mètres avant que Pomfresh n'arrive, baguette en main. Seules des années de pratique permirent à Severus de gêner Bellatrix dans ses sortilèges tout en manquant délibérément Pompom avec crédibilité. L'infirmière fut vite rejointe par Minerva qui évita de justesse un Avada avant de désarmer Lucius.

Bellatrix poussa un hurlement de rage et lança un maléfice de vide-entrailles à Pompom qui se jeta à terre pour l'éviter. Minerva contre-attaqua avec un stupefix qui toucha Lucius de plein fouet et se transforma en chat pour filer entre les jambes de Lestrange et réapparaitre derrière son dos. Un stupefix de Pompom la fit tomber à terre.

- Severus, appela doucement Minerva en le tenant en joue par précaution.

L'homme enleva son masque et demanda :

- Les autres ?

Le professeur de Métamorphose se tourna vers un portrait qui fila aussitôt hors de son cadre avant de revenir :

- Tout se passe bien. Trois paires de mangemorts sont déjà tombées. Dumbledore et le Seigneur Noir...

Un bruit d'explosion et une secousse l'interrompirent.

- ... Sont en train de se battre, termina le portrait.

- Que faisons-nous ? demanda Pompom avec inquiétude.

- Nous les livrons aux Détraqueurs, dit Minerva en faisant un léger signe de menton vers les deux mangemorts stupefixiés.

- Mais toutes les portes du château sont verrouillées. Seul le Directeur peut les ouvrir, les renseigna le portrait.

Une seconde secousse ébranla le château, vite suivie d'une troisième.

- Allons aider les autres, décida finalement Minerva. Je ne laisserai pas des mangemorts se promener librement dans cette école !

Pompom hocha la tête avec ferveur.

- Dans ce cas, stupefixiez-moi. Me montrer avec vous serait suspect.

- Vous êtes sûr, Severus ?

L'homme hocha la tête et ferma les yeux lorsque le sortilège rouge fusa vers lui.

* * *

Harry observait avec paresse les lumières de la Grande Salle se refléter dans sa tasse de thé.  
L'attaque de la semaine dernière avait été aussi brève que terrifiante. Trois secousses avaient fait trembler le château avant que le calme ne revienne. Après de longues minutes d'attente, le professeur McGonagall avait finalement déverrouillé le Portrait et leur avait dit que l'attaque mangemorte avait été repoussée. Le regard confus et vexé d'Hermione avait été pour Harry une source de joie et de contentement immense. La jeune fille l'avait boudé quelques jours avant de venir s'excuser d'avoir mis sa parole en doute.

- Harry ? Tu viens ? l'appela Seamus.

Le brun releva la tête et vit que Ron avait fini de manger. Il adressa un regard espiègle au rouquin avant de grimacer devant sa tasse de thé froid.

- Fallait le boire avant de rêvasser, ricana Dean. Bon, on se dépêche ou la vieille McGo' va nous tuer !

En sortant de la Grande Salle, ils croisèrent le professeur Black. Depuis l'attaque, et en voyant les deux hommes toujours à la table des professeurs, Harry avait conclu qu'il s'était trompé. C'est vrai, ils étaient toujours là, ils ne s'étaient pas enfuis avec les mangemorts qui avaient attaqué Poudlard. C'est donc qu'il avait mal vu ou entendu.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la classe de Métamorphose où quelques Serpentards attendaient déjà. Harry eut un sourire attendri en voyant les mains liées de Drago et Blaise. Comme eux dans leur Salle Commune, les deux Serpentards avaient été enfermés dans les serres et Drago lui avait avoué qu'ils avaient passés la nuit à se bécoter jusqu'à ce que Chourave vienne les délivrer et qu'elle leur enlève cinquante points à chacun.

Le Professeur McGonagall et son éternelle robe en tartan entrèrent dans la salle et le cours commença, intéressant un peu plus les élèves que d'habitude.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer le programme sur la métamorphose humaine, ce cours-ci et le suivant seront consacrés aux animagi.

Des murmures excités parcoururent la salle et le professeur les fit taire en abattant sa main sur le bureau.

- Un peu de calme ! Avant toute chose, sachez que devenir animagus n'est pas à la portée du premier sorcier venu. Cela demande un entraînement rigoureux de plusieurs années et une concentration et une détermination à toute épreuve. Et même si vous réussissez, ne pensez pas pouvoir vous transformer quand bon vous semblera. Tous les animagi doivent être répertoriés par le Ministère sous peine d'amende et de deux semaines d'emprisonnement.

Son regard sévère fit le tour de la classe.

- Néanmoins, entrer en contact avec votre "moi animal" est un exercice facile qui facilite la méditation et est souvent la base de différents exercices magiques impliquant un repos total de l'esprit. Je vais vous faire entrer dans une courte et légère transe vous permettant de voir votre animal. Je vous laisserai, elle regarda sa montre, dix minutes. Puis nous reprendrons le cours.

Assis à côté de Drago, Harry échangea un regard pétillant avec le blond. Quel animal serait-il ? Il pria pour quelque chose de pas trop humiliant. Tout sauf... une mouche. Oui, là, il aurait du mal à s'en remettre. Son égo surtout.

McGonagall passa devant chaque élève et agita sa baguette en murmurant, puis faisant attention à poser doucement la tête de l'élève sur le pupitre pour que son corps inerte ne tombe pas de sa chaise.

Lorsque ce fut son tour, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa glisser dans les ténèbres.

La première chose qui le réveilla fut une brise légère. Il ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, aveuglé par une violente lumière qui lui labourait la rétine. Il refit plusieurs essais et, au bout de trois fois, il finit par s'habituer à l'impressionnante luminosité.

Il leva la tête pour voir un soleil éclatant se refléter sur... de la glace. Harry cligna des yeux mais il ne rêvait pas. Il était au beau milieu d'une gigantesque étendue de glace. Il était un animal polaire ? Il baissa la tête et vit que son corps allongé était recouvert d'une très fine fourrure blanche et... OH MERLIN ! C'étaient des palmes ? Ses pieds étaient... palmés ? Il leva un bras et vit une sorte de nageoire en fourrure, blanche à l'intérieur et noire à l'extérieur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était ?

Il voulut avancer d'un pas mais ses jambes étaient bizarrement collées et il tomba pitoyablement. Il tenta de se relever, sans succès. A contrecœur, il tenta de se faire glisser jusqu'au bord de... de l'iceberg où il se trouvait. Après plusieurs minutes à se tortiller comme un asticot, il arriva devant l'océan et vit son reflet dans l'eau. Reflet qui lui arracha un couinement.

Un pingouin... Il était un foutu pingouin ! Bon... Ça aurait pu être pire... Mais mieux également... Harry poussa petit soupir et tâta son bec. C'était étrange d'avoir ce truc à la place de la bouche. Un mouvement dans l'eau attira son attention.

Avant même d'avoir conscience de ses gestes, il avait plongé et se lançait à la poursuite d'un poisson. Il se figea et son bec claqua à quelques centimètres de la queue du poisson qui fila. C'était incroyable. Les sensations étaient... époustouflantes. L'océan était si immense, si lumineux à la surface et si sombre lorsqu'il baissait la tête vers les profondeurs. Il nagea avec hésitation, puis avec plus d'assurance, ébahi par tout ces nouveaux signaux qui lui venaient.

Un mouvement au coin de son œil le fit se retourner brusquement. Rien. Pourtant il aurait juré avoir... Il se retourna de nouveau et son cœur loupa un battement en voyant le gigantesque monstre blanc et noir qui fonçait vers lui. Les mâchoires gigantesques s'ouvrirent, dévoilant une multitudes de minuscules dents. Harry ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact.

Il se réveilla en sursautant. Il haleta et regarda autour de lui. Tous les élèves étaient encore allongés sur leur pupitre et McGonagall était plongé dans un livre. Une main se posa sur son épaule, lui arrachant un nouveau sursaut.

- Hey, doucement, ce n'est que moi, souffla gentiment Neville. Tout va bien ?

- Oh Merlin, souffla Harry en se laissant aller contre son ami. J'ai... J'ai cru que... Il y avait cet orque...

- Un orque ? Tu étais un orque ? demanda Neville, incrédule.

- Non ! Je me faisais courser par un orque !

- Oh. Waw... Heu... Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il voulait me bouffer ! s'exclama-t-il.

McGonagall leva les yeux de son livre et fronça les sourcils, l'enjoignant à baisser d'un ton. Neville eut un sourire d'excuse et entraîna Harry vers un pupitre libre au fond de la classe.

- Alors, raconte.

- J'étais... J'étais un pingouin, chuchota Harry.

Son ami écarquilla les yeux et fut secoué d'un bref fou-rire.

- Toi ? Un pingouin ?

- Arrête de te foutre de moi, marmonna-t-il en lui flanquant un coup.

- D'accord, pardon, se reprit Neville avec un grand sourire. Donc... Un pingouin. Original. Même si je dois avouer que je m'attendais à mieux de ta part. Comme... je ne sais pas moi, un phénix, une panthère, un loup...

- C'est ça, et j'irais tenir compagnie à Remus pendant la pleine lune, ricana le brun.

- Voilà une excellente idée ! Et ensuite ?

- Bah, je nageais et c'est là que cet orque m'a foncé dessus. Je me suis réveillé au moment où il allait me dévorer.

- Flippant.

- Hn.

Ils gardèrent un moment le silence avant qu'Harry ne se tourne vers lui et demande :

- Et toi, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

- Hé bien, au début je ne savais pas trop. J'étais sur une branche, enroulé autour d'une branche pour être exact, et je restais... là. Silencieux. Immobile. Je me dorais la pilule tranquille, quoi, rit doucement le Gryffondor.

- Enroulé autour d'une branche ? Mais t'étais quoi ? Un serpent ?

- Si je m'en réfères aux cours si splendides du professeur Rogue, dit Neville avec un sarcasme évident, je pense être un serpent d'arbre du Cap.

Harry cligna des yeux avant de pousser un petit sifflement admiratif.

- Rogue va avoir deux fois plus de raisons de te tuer. Être débarrassé de toi, et pouvoir se servir de toi comme ingrédient.

Neville eut un rire qui résonna agréablement aux oreilles d'Harry. Le brun s'étonna de sentir ses joues le brûler et détourna le regard avec une pointe de gêne. Quelques élèves s'étaient réveillés pendant qu'ils discutaient et, devant eux, Ron s'étirait en baillant.

- Allons le rejoindre, murmura Neville en effleurant sa main.

Sa peau le picota agréablement après ce contact et il alla s'asseoir sur la table de son ami, ignorant le regard désapprobateur de McGonagall.

- Alors ? Quel animal ? demanda-t-il d'un air espiègle.

- Un panda roux, dit paresseusement Ron en se recouchant sur son pupitre.

- Je n'aurais pas pu trouver plus fidèle ! se moqua Neville.

- La ferme, grogna Ron.

Neville reporta son attention sur Hermione qui venait de se redresser et se frottait les yeux.

- Et toi, 'Mione ? Tu es quoi ?

-Une chouette, je crois. Ou alors un hibou. Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Et vous trois ?

- Panda roux, pingouin et serpent d'arbre du Cap, répondit Neville en pointant respectivement.

- Oh. Et bien voilà qui est... étonnant.

- Jolie esquive, Hermione, grinça Harry. Mais ne t'avise pas de te moquer de moi.

- Je n'ai rien dit !

- Tu penses trop fort. Je vous laisse, Drago se réveille.

Le brun sauta sur ses pieds et retourna s'asseoir à sa place, caressant doucement le dos du blond pendant son réveil. Celui-ci papillonna des yeux avant de gronder :

- Bordel, c'était pas un cauchemar.

- Hein ?

- Lâche-moi.

- Mais...

Harry avec stupeur son frère éloigner sa chaise et se mettre à bouder. Un éclair de compréhension le traversa et il eut un sourire narquois :

- Ton animagus est si humiliant que ça ?

- La ferme ! grogna le blond, les joues écarlates et le regard fuyant.

- Allez, Drago. Dis-moi ! Je le répéterai à personne ! Promis !

- Non !

- Allez !

- Non !

- Allez !

- N...

- Je t'ai aidé à être avec Blaise, tu m'en dois une ! l'interrompit victorieusement Harry.

Drago pinça les lèvre et expira bruyamment. Il se pencha vers lui et murmura :

- Si tu le répètes à quiconque, je t'étripe.

- D'accord.

- Une coccinelle.

- Une cocci...

Harry se mordit violemment les lèvres mais un regard vers Drago lui suffit à craquer et à éclater d'un rire sonore.

- Arrête! s'indigna le blond. Arrête ! Arrête ! Arrête ! siffla-t-il en ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup.

- Ça va... Ça va, j'arrête, hoqueta Harry entre deux rires.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Blaise en s'étirant, faisant rouler ses muscles sous sa chemise.

- Rien, toussota Harry. Alors ton animagus ?

- Un lion, dit Blaise avec un petit sourire arrogant.

- Sale traitre, marmonna Drago.

- Mais non, ma petite coccinelle, s'amusa le métis.

Drago écarquilla les yeux et vira à l'écarlate en une fraction de seconde.

- Comment tu...

- Je suis réveillé depuis un moment.

- Oups, murmura Harry.

Drago siffla une injure et bouda ostensiblement, foudroyant du regard les deux garçons. La plupart des élèves étaient réveillés et Harry ricana en entendant Parvati et Lavande se lamenter d'être respectivement une vache et un pigeon. Vincent, Gregory et Pansy se réveillèrent à peu près en même temps.

- Je suis un putain de lapin, s'horrifia la jeune fille.

- Comme c'est mignon, susurra Blaise. Ça promet une vie sexuelle... agitée.

Drago se retourna brutalement et attira Blaise en un baiser passionné, ignorant royalement le "vingt points en moins" crié par McGonagall. Ils se séparèrent finalement à bout de souffle et le métis glissa :

- J'adore quand t'es jaloux.

- La ferme, murmura rageusement Drago en se rasseyant.

Harry essuya discrètement un filet de bave et se tourna vers Greg et Vinc' pour faire bonne mesure :

- Et vous ? Vous êtes quoi ?

- Un gorille.

- Un cygne, dit placidement l'Héritier Crabbe.

Un silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Théodore, qui venait de se réveiller, répéta avec une pointe d'incrédulité :

- Un cygne ?

- Un cygne, confirma Vincent.

Nott pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda le jeune Serpentard comme s'il était une équation particulièrement ardue.

- Tu sais, Vincent, plus je te côtoie, plus tu me surprends, constata-t-il avec ce qu'Harry jugea comme de l'admiration.

- Et toi ? s'enquit Drago. Tu es quoi ?

- Un lynx.

- Frimeur, souffla Pansy.

- Que veux-tu, on ne peut pas tous être de mignons petits animaux. Pas vrai, Drago ?

-Que... Quoi ? Comment tu sais ?

- Je ne savais pas. Mais tu viens juste de confirmer mon hypothèse. À se demander ce que tu fais avec Blaise et pas avec Pansy. Vous feriez une jolie paire tous les deux.

- Malfoy ! CINQUANTE POINTS EN MOINS ! Oui, Monsieur Malfoy ! Il est interdit d'assommer ses camarades à l'aide des manuels ! Que quelqu'un amène Monsieur Nott à l'infirmerie, il m'a l'air secoué.

* * *

_Cher Neville, _

_Avant tout, joyeux Noël ! J'espère que tu t'amuses plus que moi. Drago a attrapé la grippe lutine qui sévit dans tout le pays et est consigné au lit jusqu'à son complet rétablissement. Évidemment, il est d'une humeur exécrable puisqu'il comptait sur les réceptions et les bals de Noël pour voir Blaise. Me voilà coincé avec lui pendant qu'il boude, un vrai plaisir !_

_J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour choisir. Si jamais il ne te convient pas, surtout n'hésite pas à me le dire !_

_J'ai appris que Ron et Hermione étaient avec toi pour Noël, transmets leur mon bonjour.  
Avec tous mes vœux pour Noël, _

_Harry._

Neville regarda la lettre tendrement avant d'effleurer le plant de glycine arc-en-ciel que le brun lui avait envoyé. Pas beaucoup de temps pour choisir, hein ? Assez en tout cas pour dégoter une plante rarissime que Neville n'avait jamais pu toucher. _Sacré Harry_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Le jeune Londubat se leva et rangea précieusement la lettre dans sa table de chevet, là où reposaient les autres correspondances qu'il entretenait avec le brun aux yeux verts.

Il descendit les escalier et ouvrit les portes à double battants de la cuisine. Hermione et Ron discutaient avec Miranda Halfayer, son professeur particulier en sortilèges avancés et combats magiques.

Tout chez cette femme semblait long et fin. Qu'il s'agisse de sa silhouette mince qui avoisinait les deux mètres, de son visage allongé, de ses yeux dorés si étirés sur ses tempes qu'ils lui donnaient des airs asiatiques ou de son nez qui, même si droit et bien dessiné, était le plus long que Neville ait jamais vu. La grande masse de cheveux cuivrés et frisés sur sa tête semblait presque déplacée sur ce corps délié.

Neville n'avait que sept ans lorsque, à la demande de sa grand-mère, Miranda avait été engagée pour lui enseigner une magie bien plus poussée et défensive que celle qu'un enfant était censé connaitre. Il savait que Dumbledore avait été contre, arguant qu'il devait profiter de son enfance pour rester insouciant. Mais maintenant, et au vu des trois années mouvementées à Poudlard, Neville ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir appris tout cela.

Il retint un sourire en avisant l'air gêné de Ron et Hermione. Halfayer était assez intimidante dans son genre, mais Neville avait su voir en elle un entraineur et une confidente.

- Où est-ce que vous avez appris tout cela ? demanda Hermione, impressionnée.

Miranda lui fit un sourire tordu.

- J'ai beaucoup voyagé et j'ai été enchanteresse et briseuse de sorts. Ma famille possédait également de nombreux ouvrages en sortilèges avancés et interdits.

- Waw... Murmura simplement Ron.

- Tu as oublié de leur parler de Dorabella, dit Neville en s'asseyant à table.

- Dorabella ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Ma compagne, lui apprit la rousse, une lueur tendre au fond des yeux. Ses parents tiennent la librairie la plus minuscule et la plus interessante qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'autant d'ouvrages rares pouvaient se regrouper en un seul endroit aussi... désuet.

- C'est comme ça que vous l'avez rencontrée ?

- Oui. A l'époque je venais pratiquement toutes les semaines écumer les rayonnages en quête de nouveaux sortilèges et elle m'aidait dans mes recherches. Dès que je l'ai vue... Ça a été le coup de foudre. J'ai attendu deux ans, à l'aimer en silence, avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains. Ça a surement été la meilleure chose que j'ai faite dans ma vie, s'amusa-t-elle.

Hermione eut un sourire ému en l'entendant.

- Vous avez l'air très amoureuse.

- Je le suis. J'ai vu des choses horribles... Le pouvoir ne s'obtient pas sans contre-partie, dit-elle sombrement, et certaines nuits encore, je me réveille en sursaut, assaillie par des images cauchemardesques que je vous souhaite de ne jamais imaginer. Mais le matin, quand je me réveille auprès d'elle, tout cela n'a plus aucune importance.

- C'est magnifique, souffla rêveusement son amie.

- Oui...

Miranda tourna son regard doré vers Neville et rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne.

- Alors, comment ca avance avec Potter ? demanda-t-elle avec son habituel sourire tordu.

- Heu... On est obligé de parler de ca ? dit le Gryffondor avec un petit rire gêné.

- Hé bien à cette heure-ci tu devrais déjà être en plein entraînement. Je comptais aborder le sortilège de vide-entrailles aujourd'hui, ensuite on enchainerait avec le maléfice coupe-trachée et celui de bouillonnement. Tu vas voir, c'est génial. Ça fait monter le sang de ton ennemi à une température si extrême qu'il explose.

Les trois adolescents déglutirent bruyamment.

- Ça stagne, lui apprit Neville en détournant les yeux. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage de... Enfin de... lui dire.

Après un moment de silence, Ron prit la parole :

- Tu devrais lui. Franchement. Ça serait cool de vous voir ensemble. Et... Mieux vaut le faire avant que quelqu'un d'autre lui mette le grappin dessus... Tu sais que ma sœur le trouve très à son goût ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Oh, non. Et moi qui espérais être à jamais le seul élu de son cœur, déplora Neville.

- Crétin ! lui lança Ron en lui donnant une bourrade amicale.

- Ron a raison, Neville. Tu devrais le lui dire à la rentrée. En plus, il va bientôt avoir quatorze ans !

Neville et Ron échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- Et alors ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et s'expliqua :

- Lorsque j'ai appris pour ces histoires de supériorité des Sang-Pur, je me suis renseignée sur eux. Leurs coutumes, leurs traditions... Et quatorze ans, c'est l'âge où les familles commencent à parler des mariages de leurs enfants. Un mariage arrangé... Quelle idée archaïque tout de même !

-Attends, attends ! Tu veux dire que les Malfoy pourraient... décider de marier Harry ? demanda Ron d'un air incrédule.

- Ils n'ont pas le droit ! s'écria Neville. Ils ne sont que ses tuteurs ! Pas ses parents !

- Oui mais... C'est peut-être une possibilité. Et puis tu sais comment est Harry. Je veux dire... Si vous sortiez ensemble, ça lui donnerait une bonne raison de pas se marier. Ou alors avec toi. Enfin, je veux pas qu'Harry et toi vous vous mariiez ! Enfin, si... Enfin non ! Heu je veux dire... Oh, je m'embrouille, soupira Hermione.

- Ça va, 'Mione, rit le rouquin. Je crois que Nev' a compris l'idée.

Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil auquel la jeune fille répondit par un sourire penaud.

- Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure de l'entraînement, se résigna le Gryffondor.

Miranda hocha la tête.

- Va dans la salle, je te rejoins.

- On peut venir voir ? s'extasia Ron.

- Ça ne me pose pas de problème. Miss Granger, puis-je vous dire un mot ?

- Heu, oui bien sûr.

Neville haussa un sourcil mais entraîna tout de même Ron vers la sortie, laissa son amie avec Halfayer. La rousse s'adossa au plan de travail de la cuisine et laissa son regard fauve détailler la jeune Hermione.

- Vous savez, Miss Granger. À une époque j'étais comme vous. Je pensais que la connaissance que m'apportaient les livres m'aiderait toujours, que retenir chaque ligne me permettrait de m'en sortir, quels que soient mes ennuis

Elle se pencha par-dessus la table et planta ses prunelles dans celles, fuyantes, d'Hermione.

- Mais tout ne s'apprend pas dans les livres, Miss Granger. À l'école, vous reposer sur vos impressionnantes connaissances fait de vous la meilleure de la classe. Dans la vie de tous les jours, lorsqu'une guerre fait rage, ça fait seulement de vous une cible facile.

La Gryffondor cligna des yeux, choquée, et bafouilla :

- Pou... Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

- Je viens de vous le dire, Miss Granger. J'étais comme vous. Et la chute n'en fut que plus douloureuse. C'est pour ça que je vous donne ce conseil : ne pensez pas que vous apprendrez la vie dans les livres. Et surtout pas que vous pourrez la contrôler.

Sur ces derniers mots, Miranda sortit en laissant la jeune fille plus perdue que jamais.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Je me suis mis dans ce chapitre. Un bonbon à celui qui me trouve 8D**


	15. Undisclosed Desires

**Titre: **Hysteria

**Auteur:**Ptit Pingouin

**Disclaimers:**Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta: **TheCrasy

**Rated: **M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes!

**Pairing:** HP/LV, DM/BZ, SB/RL...

**Résumé:**

**NDA:** Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutient!

Chapitre 14:

_Astronomie: Optimal  
Botanique: Acceptable  
Défense Contre les Forces du Mal: Efforts Exceptionnels  
Étude des Runes: Efforts Exceptionnels  
Histoire de la magie: Acceptable  
Métamorphose: Optimal  
Potions: Efforts Exceptionnels  
Soins aux Créatures Magiques: Optimal  
Sortilèges: Optimal_

Harry replia ses résultats avec un petit sourire.

La fin de l'année scolaire s'était étonnement bien passée comparée aux multiples attaques du début. Même Drago avait fait l'effort de parler poliment à ses amis Gryffondor ! Blaise avait vraiment une excellente influence sur lui.

Le brun roula sur le dos et regarda le plafond de sa chambre d'un air pensif.

Même s'il aimait voir son frère aussi heureux, l'amour de Blaise et Drago lui rappelait durement son propre célibat. Pas qu'il allait sortir avec la première fille ou le premier mec venu, non. Mais disons qu'il aimerait bien savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir un petit copain ou une petite copine. Le seul problème étant qu'il n'avait de vue sur personne en particulier. Et il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il plaisait vraiment à quelqu'un en retour.

-HARRY ! DRAGO ! Vous êtes prêts ? cria Narcissa du rez-de-chaussé.

Se sortant de ses pensées moroses, le brun descendit les escaliers. En chemin, il croisa Drago avec son air renfrogné qui ne le quittait plus depuis ce matin.

- Drago, cesse de faire la tête, ça ne t'embellis pas, s'agaça sa mère.

- Je m'en fous ! éructa la blond. Tous mes amis vont à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! Pourquoi pas nous ?

- Parce que tu es puni. Tes notes sont en chute libre. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait cette année, mais tu n'as pas travaillé !

- Mes notes sont très bien ! J'ai juste un peu baissé en...

- Tu n'as eu qu'un Acceptable en Soins en Créatures Magiques, en Botanique et en Défense !

- Mais, je...

- Un Malfoy se doit d'être au moins dans les cinq premiers de son école ! Sois plutôt heureux que ton père ne te donne pas de cours particuliers et te laisse une dernière chance. En plus Harry a eu la gentillesse de se désister pour rester avec toi ! Alors cesse de bouder.

Cela ne fit que mécontenter encore plus le blond qui fulmina. Harry eut une grimace compatissante mais ne dit rien. Drago ne s'était pas beaucoup concentré sur ses études depuis Noël, trop occupé à roucouler avec Blaise.

Le brun prit la main droite de Narcissa tandis que Drago attrapait la gauche. La blonde les fit transplaner jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse où une chaleur moite et désagréable tant elle était lourde régnait.

Des centaines de parents et d'enfants se bousculaient dans les rues pour faire leur courses de début d'année scolaire. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, des dizaines de journalistes se pressaient devant Florian Fortarôme, où Gilderoy Lockart serrait la main du gérant, son sourire éclatant faisant soupirer les passants.

- Il est toujours vivant, lui ? grinça Drago.

Narcissa l'ignora royalement et se dirigea vers l'attroupement, les yeux brillants.

- Allez faire vos courses, les enfants. Je vous rejoins plus tard.

Elle donna à Harry une petite bourse pleine de gallions et se fondit dans la masse des admirateurs de l'écrivain. Harry et Drago échangèrent une moue dégoutée.

- Allons-y, leurs cris me filent la migraine, bougonna le blond.

Harry le suivit de bonne grâce et ils firent leurs courses dans un silence écœuré. Partout où ils allaient, des sorciers et des sorcières de tout âge brandissaient des autographes de Lockart ou parlaient de son dernier livre _Comment j'ai découvert et vaincu la tribu des mages rouges cannibales de Nagasaki_.

Harry espérait que Blaise ne verrait jamais ce livre ou il deviendrait fou.

Les mages rouges étaient des sorciers qui utilisaient la magie du sang et, s'ils étaient craints en Europe et aux États-Unis, ils étaient très respectés en Orient. L'oncle de Blaise était d'ailleurs un nomade qui pratiquait cette magie.

Fortarôme étant assailli par les fans de Lockart, Drago et Harry prirent un goûter bien mérité chez _La Fée Praline_ puis retrouvèrent une Narcissa au sourire rêveur près du Chaudron Baveur. Drago fit mine de vomir en voyant qu'elle caressait distraitement le dernier livre de Lockart.

- Vous avez fini ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

- Ouais...

Sans se formaliser du grognement de Drago, elle rangea son livre dans une élégante pochette en cuir vert anis et prit leur main pour retourner au manoir.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement en retournant dans sa chambre rafraichie magiquement par les elfes. Par Merlin, il devait faire au moins trente-huit degrés dehors ! Abruti par le changement de température, il somnola jusqu'à ce que Drago vienne sauter sur son lit et ils se lancèrent dans une bataille d'oreiller enragée, interrompue par un Dobby larmoyant en voyant l'état de la chambre.

- Les maîtres vous appellent pour dîner, jeunes maîtres, sanglota l'elfe.

Riant devant la mine déconfite de l'elfe de maison, ils descendirent manger et déchantèrent en voyant Narcissa décrire avec exaltation sa rencontre avec "ce si talentueux Gilderoy". Même Lucius sembla exaspéré au bout de quelques minutes, et il eut beau changer de sujet, la blonde en revenait toujours à "ce moment si intense et inoubliable".

C'est donc avec soulagement que les deux adolescents purent quitter la table. Drago filant dans sa chambre pour écrire une lettre à Blaise, Harry se décida à se mettre au lit malgré l'heure peu tardive.  
Et ce fut surement la plus belle nuit qu'il passa dans les bras de Morphée...

_Les longues et fines mains blanches parcouraient sa peau, laissant une trainée de feu et de frissons sur leur passage. Elles effleuraient ses tétons, le faisant s'arquer, avant de descendre le long de son ventre jusqu'à la peau tendre de ses cuisses qu'elles ouvrirent. _

_Il laissa un corps chaud s'immiscer entre elles, des hanches dures appuyant contre son aine. Les doigts couraient toujours sur lui, le griffant légèrement au niveau des reins et de la taille avant de revenir sur ses tétons qu'ils caressèrent. _

_Il frissonna des pieds à la tête lorsque l'autre entama un lent mouvement de va-et-viens contre son sexe. Toute pudeur oubliée, il roula des hanches avec l'homme qui le surplombait, entrechoquant leurs aines avec délice._

_Quand les mains vinrent s'emparer de ses fesses et les serrer, il perdit la tête..._

Harry se réveilla brusquement et haletant. Il cligna des yeux en reconnaissant le plafond familier de sa chambre et s'étonna de voir le soleil briller. C'était déjà le matin... Il avait pourtant l'impression que son rêve n'avait duré que quelques délicieuses minutes.

En bougeant, son sexe douloureusement tendu se rappela à lui et Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ferma les yeux et passa lentement une main sous le drap. Il se caressa d'abord à travers son sous-vêtement, son souffle précipité s'accélérant en accord avec les battements de son cœur Il passa un doigt sous l'élastique de son boxer et effleura son érection, s'arrachant un soupir.

Il s'empoigna plus fermement et commença un léger mouvement avant que sa tête ne roule sur le côté et qu'il entrouvre les yeux... pour se redresser en poussant un petit cri.

- Ma-Maître, balbutia-t-il, mortifié.

Assis sur un fauteuil près du lit, les jambes nonchalamment croisées, Tom le regardait avec un petit sourire vicieux.

- Bonjour, Harry, dit le Lord d'un ton badin. J'étais venu te parler mais tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

Les yeux brillants de l'homme glissèrent sur son corps d'une telle façon qu'Harry pressa un peu plus le drap contre son torse.

- Je suis navré de t'avoir _interrompu_, continua-t-il avec l'air tout sauf désolé, mais maintenant que tu es réveillé, nous allons pouvoir en venir au but premier de ma visite.

- Heu... Oui, mais je vais peut-être m'ha-m'habiller avant, fit remarquer timidement Harry.

Tom eut un sourire carnassier et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Instinctivement, Harry voulut s'écarter mais son cerveau se retrouva court-circuité lorsque le Lord se pencha sur lui, effleurant ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi ? Je te trouve très bien comme ça.

Le brun déglutit bruyamment et serra le drap à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Tom sembla amusé par sa réaction.

- Comme tu avais l'air d'avoir apprécié ton séjour chez moi, je me suis arrangé pour que tu y passes les vacances d'été.

- D'a... D'accord.

Après un dernier sourire qu'Harry qualifia sans peine de charmeur, Tom caressa sa cuisse et sortit de la chambre.

Resté seul, Harry retomba lourdement sur ses oreillers, abasourdi.

Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

* * *

- Il t'a surpris en pleine action ? s'horrifia Drago.

- Parle encore plus fort, je suis sûr que le reste du Poudlard express ne t'a pas encore entendu, grinça Harry, les joues bien rouges.

- Mais, attends, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ? Il t'a surpris en pleine branlette !

- Je sais, j'y étais !

- À ta place, je me serais terré dans mon lit jusqu'à ma mort ! s'exclama Drago. Enfin, sauf si c'était Blaise qui m'avait surpris. Là c'est lui que j'aurais attaché à mon lit.

Harry gloussa et donna un coup au blond.

- Sale pervers vicieux.

- Présent !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et partagèrent une boîte de dragée surprise avant que Blaise, Vincent, Greg, Pansy et Théo n'arrivent. Ils eurent même droit à un intense roulage de pelle entre le métis et Malfoy en guise de bonjour.

- Prenez vous une chambre, grogna Pansy.

- Blaise est un exhibitionniste dans l'âme, ça couperait toute son excitation s'ils étaient seuls, remarqua doctement Théodore, son éternel roman à l'eau de rose à la main.

- Pfff, n'importe quoi ! siffla Drago.

Mais alors qu'il allait se remettre à fouiller avec attention les amygdales de son petit ami, il remarqua la rougeur et l'air gêné de celui-ci.

- Non ! hoqueta-t-il. Vraiment ?

- Laisse tomber, marmonna le Serpentard en foudroyant Théo du regard.

- Mais...

Blaise s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour mettre fin à cette intéressante conversation.

- On en apprends chaque jour, ricana Pansy. Comment tu as su qu'il était comme ça ?

Théo haussa les épaules.

- Il suffit de savoir observer.

- En parlant d'observation, attaqua Pansy, vous étiez à la Coupe du Monde ?

- Non, Père m'avait puni.

- Il a bien fait, dit doucement Blaise. Ma mère a toujours un portoloin de secours sur elle.

Harry se souvint alors des gros titres des journaux depuis trois jours. Une énorme attaque de mangemorts avait sévit durant la finale de la Coupe et, s'il n'y avait pas eu de morts, il y avait de nombreux blessés. Drago et lui avait alors été profondément heureux d'être punis.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, dit-il en se levant. Je vais retrouver les Gryffondors !

Ignorant royalement les quolibets et blagues vaseuses de ses amis, il se mit en quête de son trio infernal.

En chemin, il croisa Artémis et s'arrêta pour la saluer.

- Alors, la cinquième année ? Pas trop stressée à l'idée de passer tes BUSES ?

- On verra quand tu y seras, dit-elle moqueusement. J'espère que cette année, il ne se passera rien de... bizarre. J'aimerais passer mes examens tranquille.

_Si tu savais comme j'aimerais moi aussi_, pensa Harry.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas discuté, remarqua le brun en s'adossant au mur du couloir.

- C'est vrai. Si tu veux, je t'inviterai dans notre Salle Commune. C'est très calme, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

La Salle Commune des Gryffondors était universellement connue pour le chahut constant qui y régnait.

- Je veux bien, ça me changera agréablement.

Il échangèrent un petit sourire et Artémis finit par le laisser pour retrouver Ariel et Chros.  
De son côté, Harry trouva ses amis Gryffons en train de se disputer un gigantesque paquet de Chocogrenouilles sous les yeux agacés d'Hermione.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Les garçons le saluèrent brièvement et reprirent leur bataille.

- Qu'ils sont bêtes, persiffla Hermione.

- C'est toi qui est trop studieuse, dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au livre qu'elle lisait.

_Arithmancie avancée_.

Le brun retint un soupir consterné et fit un gentil sourire à la sœur de Ron qui était aussi dans leur compartiment. La rousse lui rendit timidement et continua à... dévorer Neville des yeux ? Harry en fut surpris. Et un peu énervé, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Le voyage se passa dans un calme relatif jusqu'à ce que Seamus, Dean, Lavande et Parvati ne viennent s'ajouter à leur tour, faisant du wagon une mini Salle Commune où un joyeux brouhaha régnait.

Une fois arrivés en Écosse, ils montèrent dans les calèches enchantées et débattirent sur la probabilité qu'une nouvelle attaque de mangemorts éclate cette année, et tout le côté sérieux de la discussion disparut lorsque Seamus et Ron firent semblant de s'engager dans un combat épique où ils tuaient les mangemorts - en l'occurrence, les arbres qui bordaient la route - avec courage.

La cérémonie de répartition se passa dans un calme relatif jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne se lève.

- Chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. De plus, cette année sera exceptionnelle car nous avons l'honneur d'être les hôtes du légendaire Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers ses amis :

- C'est une blague ? Le tournoi des trois sorciers ? Ici ? Pour de vrai ?

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Ron. Il paraît que celui qui l'emporte reçoit mille gallions et l'Ordre de Merlin troisième classe !

- Pourquoi personne n'a été prévenu ? s'étonna Neville.

Hermione se racla la gorge, vexée et intriguée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

- On t'expliquera après, chut !

- Comme vous le savez surement, reprit Dumbledore, faisant taire les murmures excités qui parcouraient la Grande Salle, le Tournoi réunit trois grandes écoles magiques et cette année, ces collèges sont l'école française Beauxbâtons, l'école d'Europe du Nord Durmstrang, et notre bien-aimée Poudlard. Nos chers invités viendront à Halloween pour participer à cet évènement et j'attends de votre part courtoisie et discipline.

Le regard brillant du Directeur et son petit sourire les enjoignait plutôt à faire autant de farces que possible, mais Harry se garda bien de le relever.

- Maintenant je vais vous laisser vous restaurer. Je vous souhaite une excellente année à tous !

- Bon, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin ? s'agaça Hermione.

Ron ayant la bouche pleine de magret de canard au miel, Neville entreprit d'expliquer à la jeune fille en quoi consistait le Tournoi. Harry, de son côté, était plongé dans des pensées rêveuses. Comme tous les enfants sorciers, il avait baigné dans les contes de Belhiam le Glorieux. Belhiam, qui avait remporté le tout premier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avant de délivrer à de multiples reprises les belles sorcières enfermées dans des tours gardées par des loups-garous, des vampires ou des êtres de l'eau terrifiants.

- Un peu de purée de carottes ? proposa Seamus avec un sourire innocent.

Trop innocent.

- T'as versé toute la poivrière dedans, hein? devina Harry.

L'irlandais écarquilla brièvement les yeux et grommela :

- Merde, pourtant ça marche toujours avec Ron !

- Ron devient sourd et aveugle au moment où tu dis "manger".

- Hey ! s'indigna le rouquin en postillonnant des morceaux de patates dans leur direction.

Harry et Seamus ricanèrent mais s'arrêtèrent en voyant les mines sombres de Parvati et Dean qui étaient parties chercher l'emploi du temps des Gryffondors de quatrième année.

- Quoi ? C'est si horrible que ça ? s'étonna Neville.

- Pire, grimaça Dean en jetant un paquet de parchemins sur la table. Pratiquement tous nos cours sont en double et on commence demain matin avec deux heures de potion !

- Quoi ? Oh non !

Ron prit un parchemin, le tâchant légèrement de sauce, et désespéra :

- Merde, on a deux heures de divination le mercredi matin suivies de deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie ! Ils veulent nous tuer ou quoi ?

Harry feuilleta son propre emploi du temps et grimaça en voyant qu'il avait quatre heures d'études des runes le samedi et entendit Hermione marmonner quelque chose à propos d'un retourneur de temps qu'elle allait reprendre. Il fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers elle mais il lui fit signe de laisser tomber.

- Ne m'attendez pas après le dîner, je vais voir McGonagall, dit-elle simplement.

- Mais on a même pas eu cours et tu veux déjà lui demander quelque chose ? s'horrifia Ron.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son repas sans mot dire.

* * *

Harry plissa les yeux en regardant Drago.

Ce dernier était pâle et semblait mal en point. Depuis trois semaines que les cours avaient commencés, Harry avait l'impression que l'état de Drago, qui n'était qu'au départ un banal rhume, empirait.

Comme pour confirmer ses doutes, le blond chancela et se rattrapa au plan de travail du cours de Botanique. À côté, Blaise se pencha vers lui et passa une main dans son dos, l'air inquiet.

- M. Potter! Où en sont vos Bulbobub ? demanda Chourave en passant près de lui.

Harry sursauta et se remit au travail, tout en jetant de discrets coups d'œil au blond. Son visage brillait de sueur et il haletait. Délaissant ses bulbobub, Harry s'approcha du plan de travail des deux Serpentards et posa la main sur l'épaule du blond.

- Drago, est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune garçon leva un regard fiévreux vers lui et s'écroula.

- DRAGO ! S'écria Pansy d'une voix aiguë.

Blaise eut juste le temps de rattraper le blond avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol de pierre des serres.

Attirée par les cris, Chourave s'avança vers eux et eut une exclamation de surprise en voyant le jeune Malfoy évanoui. Elle le fit léviter et ordonna à tout le monde de reprendre son travail pendant qu'elle l'emmenait à l'infirmerie. Bouleversé, Harry regarda son frère inconscient sortir de la salle.

- Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? jura Blaise.

- Je croyais qu'il avait juste un rhume, murmura Gregory.

Harry, de son côté, tremblotait misérablement et serrait les poings de toutes ses forces pour empêcher des spasmes le traverser. Il sursauta lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses bras et l'entraînèrent vers un tabouret.

- Hey! Murmura Neville. Ça va aller. Quoi qu'il se passe, l'infirmière va le découvrir et le soigner.

Le brun hocha la tête et s'assit. Il dit d'une voix atone :

- Je dois finir mon travail...

- C'est bon, je m'en occupe, le coupa le brun aux yeux bleus. Reste assis.

Harry le remercia et passa le reste du cours plongé dans des pensées morbides où Pomfresh annonçait aux Malfoy que Drago était atteint d'une maladie incurable. Lorsque la cloche sonna, il attrapa son sac et fila à l'infirmerie, vite rattrapé par Blaise.

Arrivé devant les deux portes, Harry prit une profonde inspiration, priant pour que ses pensées morbides ne se réalisent pas, et entra... pour tomber des nues.

Drago était confortablement assis sur un lit, l'air en pleine forme.

- Salut les gars ! leur lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Heu... Salut...

Harry et Blaise échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- Tu... Tu te sens mieux? Tenta le métis.

- Oh, oui ! Pomfresh m'a donné du sang.

- Du quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils.

Le blond eut un sourire narquois et leur fit signe d'approcher. Tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait sur le lit voisin, Blaise grimpa sur celui de Drago qui se blottit contre lui.

- Pomfresh a dit que c'était normal. L'adolescence est un moment critique chez les Héritiers de vampire. C'est à cet âge-là qu'on doit commencer à boire un peu de sang pour que le corps se stabilise. Pomfresh est en train d'écrire une lettre à père pour lui dire qu'elle va commencer à me suivre.

- Te suivre ?

- Elle va contrôler la quantité de sang que je bois. Si j'ai bien compris, si j'en bois trop peu, je vais tomber malade, mais si j'en bois trop, je risque de basculer du côté vampirique et perdre mes pouvoirs magiques. Donc c'est assez compliqué.

- Alors... Tu vas boire du sang, et tu iras mieux ?

- C'est ça. Normalement, quand je serai adulte, je n'aurais besoin que d'un verre par mois, approximativement.

- Waw... Murmura Harry. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça...

- Mais c'est plutôt cool, susurra Blaise en se penchant vers son petit ami.

Drago gloussa et l'embrassa. Autant Harry trouvait ça plutôt agréable de voir Blaise et Drago s'embrasser, autant entendre ce dernier _glousser _était assez effrayant...

- Bon, et bah je crois que je vais vous laisser, marmonna-t-il.

Sans se décrocher des lèvres de son camarade, Drago lui fit un petit signe de main et fit rouler le métis sous lui. En sortant de la pièce, Harry entendit Pomfresh hurler :

-MONSIEUR MALFOY ! MONSIEUR ZABINI ! PAS DE RELATIONS SEXUELLES DANS MON INFIRMERIE !

* * *

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse affolante. Entre deux devoirs sur les maléfices en Défense, Harry voyait la grande Salle se préparer à accueillir la Coupe. Dumbledore faisait régulièrement des discours sur l'occasion innée que représentait la Coupe pour solidifier les ententes inter-écoles et qu'il espérait que les élèves nouent de bonnes relations entre eux.

Drago avait retrouvé la forme et passait plus de temps à roucouler avec Blaise qu'avec lui, à son léger désappointement.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son célibat, Harry ne pouvais s'empêcher de se rappeler ce si gênant évènement avec Tom. Ses joues devenaient alors bien rouges et il se pinçait pour donner un nouveau tournant à ses pensées.

Finalement, après tout un après-midi passé à extraire le jus des Bulbobub qu'ils avaient fait pousser, le grand jour arriva.

C'est en plein après-midi qu'un immense navire jaillit des profondeurs du lac Noir, faisant hurler les étudiants qui s'étaient rassemblés au bord pour discuter. Le temps qu'il arrive sur la berge, tous les élèves s'étaient réunis et Dumbledore et les professeurs étaient venus accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

Le pont du bateau s'abaissa, laissant sortir une délégation d'étudiants en robe rouge sang et doublées de fourrures.

- Ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air sympathiques, murmura Hermione près de lui.

Harry ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Les élèves du Nord avaient tous un air impassible ou renfrogné et étaient guidés par un homme barbu à la grosse toque de fourrure noire.

- C'est Igor Karkaroff, reprit la brune. Le Directeur de Durmstrang.

- Il a l'air aussi aimable que ses élèves, persiffla Fred - ou peut-être Georges.

Seamus ricana tandis que Dumbledore serrait la main de Karkaroff avec chaleur. Puis le vieux directeur fit signe aux élèves de Durmstrang de suivre McGonagall.

- Où est-ce qu'ils vont ? s'étonna Dean.

- Faire une visite de l'école, je suppose. En tout cas ils...

Neville s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux.

- Bordel ! Vous voyez ce que je vois ? s'exclama-t-il en pointant un élève dans la foule.

- Waw... Chuchotèrent Ron, Harry, Fred, Georges et Lee en même temps.

- Ça alors ! C'est Viktor Krum!

- Qui ça ?

Les garçons se tournèrent vers Hermione d'un même mouvement et la dévisagèrent.

- Viktor Krum ! L'attrapeur de Bulgarie ! On l'a vu à la Coupe, tu te souviens ? C'est même lui qui a gagné le match, ironisa Ron.

- Oh.

La jeune fille ne paraissait pas impressionnée pour un sou et cela fit lever les yeux au ciel à bon nombre de personnes. Elle rencontrait une star internationale de Quidditch et s'en foutait... Génial...

Harry retint un soupir agacé et suivit la foule des élèves qui se dirigeait maintenant vers le parc, à l'orée de la forêt Interdite. Des murmures couraient entre les élèves et Harry les écouta attentivement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- On attend Beauxbâtons ?

- Vous croyez qu'ils viennent de la Foret ?

- C'est des français, peut-être qu'ils chevauchent des grenouilles géantes et qu'ils les mangent...

- WAHOU ! REGARDEZ ! hurla soudain quelqu'un en pointant un doigt vers le ciel.

Les élèves relevèrent la tête et plusieurs cris retentirent en voyant un gigantesque carrosse doré conduit par des chevaux ailés. Les chevaux, blancs et massifs, atterrirent brusquement devant la Forêt Interdite en piaffant.

Harry resta une seconde admiratif devant les élégantes moulures et les fresques angéliques qui décoraient le carrosse avant que sa porte ne s'ouvre sur une file d'élèves habillés en robe de soie bleue. Tous avaient l'air aussi distingué qu'hautain et marchait le nez bien haut et le dos droit, dans une attitude des plus dédaigneuses.

La dernière femme à sortir était habillée d'un long manteau de satin blanc et était tout bonnement gigantesque.

- Ma chère Olympe ! s'exclama le Directeur. Vous êtes toujours aussi belle.

- Et vous toujourrs aussi charrmeurr Dumbledoore, gloussa la femme.

La façon dont le Directeur baisa sa main alors qu'il lui arrivait à peine à la poitrine était assez comique et plusieurs Poudlardiens ricanèrent.

- Je souhaite la bienvenue aux élèves de Beauxbâtons, continua le Directeur. Le professeur Flitwick se fera une joie de vous faire visiter l'école avant d'aller dîner.

- Suivez-moi, mesdames, messieurs, dit le minuscule professeur de sa voix fluette.

- Faudrait qu'elle fasse gaffe à pas l'écraser, murmura Seamus, faisant pouffer de rire tous les élèves à portée de voix.

Dumbledore, de son côté, semblait rayonner. Mais peut-être était-ce juste son extravagante robe jaune à petits dragons bleus.

- Jeune gens ! dit le Directeur en se tournant vers les élèves. Je vous invite tous à rejoindre la Grande Salle pour prendre le déjeuner en compagnie de nos invités !

- Vous croyez que Krum va s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors ? murmura Seamus.

- S'il fait ça, je jure devant Merlin de dépasser Hermione dans ses résultats, fit Ron d'un air extatique.

La jeune fille renifla de dédain et suivit le reste des élèves vers le Château.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Harry regarda avec une certaine admiration les tentures aux couleurs des quatre maisons qui luisaient au soleil et le plafond enchanté qui était parcouru d'arc-en-ciel.

- C'est la classe, conclut doctement Dean.

Finalement, Krum ne s'assit pas à leur table, au soulagement de Ron, même s'il bouda un peu en voyant que l'attrapeur s'était joint au groupe de Serpentard ennemi. Harry se promit de demander un autographe à Drago.

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons, eux, préférèrent la table des Serdaigles, la plus éloignée des fenêtres, et se plaignirent du froid et de la décoration moyenâgeuse du château en mangeant de la bouillabaisse.

- Quelle bande de petits... impolis ! fulmina Hermione. Ils viennent en Angleterre et ne font que gémir à cause du temps ! Les rustres !

- Ce sont des Français, relativisa Lavande. Et leurs uniformes sont vachement plus cool que les nôtres !

- Lavande, tu aurais un de ces uniformes, tu serais clouée au lit toute l'année. C'est vrai, ils se sont crus où ? Au Sahara ?

- Toutes façons, toi, tout ce qui t'importe c'est les bouquins ! s'agaça la blonde.

- C'est déjà mieux que de passer mon temps à reluquer des garçons !

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Quand tu finiras seule et vieille avec ton chat, tu regretteras de ne pas t'être plus intéressée aux garçons !

- Et quand tu finiras serveuse chez Mme Pieddodu, Hermione aura fait de grandes études et sera respectée ! cracha Ron.

La réplique du roux cloua tout le monde sur place. Devant le soudain silence, il lacéra rageusement sa viande.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? gronda-t-il.

- Rien du tout, vieux, dit Neville avec admiration.

Rouge de rage, Lavande se détourna avec un petit "hmpf" et commença à parler chiffons avec Parvati. De son côté, Hermione fit un doux sourire à son ami.

- Merci, Ron.

- C'est normal, marmonna le roux, les joues couleur pivoine.

Une fois le repas terminé, les plats et les assiettes disparurent et Dumbledore se leva. Il sortit sa baguette et fit léviter devant l'assemblée un grand coffre en bois incrusté de pierres précieuses. Il tapota le coffre trois fois et celui-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant une grande coupe en bois grossièrement taillée qui vint se poser sur un reliquaire. Il y eut une seconde de silence, puis la coupe expulsa une gerbe de flammes bleues, faisant sursauter et crier plusieurs élèves.

- Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature pour être choisi comme champion devra écrire lisiblement son nom et celui de son école sur un morceau de parchemin, et le laisser tomber dans cette Coupe de Feu. Les aspirants champions disposeront de vingt-quatre heures pour le faire. Demain soir, jour de Halloween, la Coupe donnera les noms des trois personnes qu'elle aura jugées les plus dignes de représenter leur école. Dès ce soir, la Coupe sera placée dans le hall d'entrée et sera libre d'accès à celles et ceux qui souhaiteront se présenter. Pour garantir qu'aucun élève qui n'aurait pas atteint l'âge requis succombe à la tentation, je me chargerai moi-même de tracer une Limite d'Âge autour de la Coupe de Feu lorsqu'elle aura été placée dans le hall d'entrée. Il sera impossible à toute personne d'un âge inférieur à dix-sept ans de franchir cette limite.*

Un concert de protestations s'éleva dans la Salle mais Dumbledore les fit taire d'un regard.

- Enfin, pour terminer, je voudrais avertir les candidats qu'on ne saurait participer à ce tournoi à la légère. Une fois qu'un champion a été sélectionné par la Coupe, il - ou elle - a l'obligation de se soumettre aux épreuves du tournoi jusqu'à son terme. Déposer votre nom dans la Coupe constitue un engagement, une sorte de contrat magique. Une fois que quelqu'un a été nommé champion, il n'est plus question de changer d'avis. En conséquence, réfléchissez bien avant de proposer votre nom, il faut que vous ayez de tout votre cœur le désir de participer.*

Le Directeur fit courir son regard saphir sur l'assemblée et laissa un petit sourire malicieux jouer sur ses lèvres.

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous !

* * *

- Vous êtes sûrs que ça va marcher ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Bien sûr que oui ! répondirent en chœur les jumeaux Weasley.

- Bien sûr que non, soupira Hermione. Dumbledore ne va pas se laisser tromper par une vulgaire potion de vieillissement !

- Nous verrons, très chère, nous verrons, dit malicieusement Georges - ou peut-être Fred. A ta santé, mon frère !

- À ta santé ! répéta le second jumeau en avalant la fiole cul-sec.

Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient du cercle, Harry ne put s'empêcher de dire d'un ton angoissé :

- Faites attention.

Les jumeaux Weasley échangèrent un regard brillant et, vifs comme l'éclair, posèrent chacun un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry.

-Nous reviendrons vite, Lucy ! déclamèrent-ils en référence au livre mondialement connu _La Guerre des Sortilèges_ où deux frères medicomages partaient en guerre en laissant la femme qu'ils aimaient.

C'est donc d'un air légèrement hébété et sous les sifflements des élèves qu'Harry regarda les jumeaux Weasley franchirent la barrière magique... pour se faire immédiatement rejeter. Dumbledore devait avoir un réel sens de l'humour car les deux Gryffondors se retrouvèrent affublés de longues barbes blanches semblables à celle du Directeur.

- Ils sont bêtes, mais ils sont bêtes... Déplora Hermione avant de se replonger dans son livre.

- Au moins, ils auront essayés, dit Ron d'un air dépité.

Harry de son côté, frôlait ses lèvres avec une pointe de tristesse. Est-ce qu'il allait un jour embrasser quelqu'un pour de vrai ? Sans que ce ne soit une simple plaisanterie ?

Il soupira, inconscient du regard éperdument amoureux de Neville sur lui.

* * *

Le silence était complet dans la Grande Salle éclairée par des citrouilles aux visages grimaçants. Des chauves-souris allaient et venaient au-dessus des élèves et d'impressionnantes toiles d'araignées étaient tissées sur les murs, à la grande horreur de Ron.

Une délégation d'hommes du Ministère, dont Perceval Weasley, avait prit place à la table des professeurs et tous regardaient la coupe d'un air solennel.

Cette dernière cracha une gerbe de flammes bleues et un bout de parchemin écarlate en jaillit pour atterrir dans la main de Dumbledore.

- Le champion de Durmstrang est... Viktor Krum !

Une salve d'applaudissements résonna et les élèves de Durmstrang entamèrent des hourras. Le jeune homme massif se leva et alla dans une pièce attenante à la Grande Salle qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue.

La Coupe réitéra le phénomène, charriant cette fois un élégant papier bleu.

- Le Champion de Beauxbâtons est... Fleur Delacour !

De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent alors qu'une splendide jeune femme à la taille gracile et à la chevelure d'or pâle se levait et partait rejoindre Krum.

Le parchemin de Poudlard était, quand à lui, uniformément blanc.

- Le Champion de Poudlard est... Cédric Diggory !

Tous les élèves applaudirent avec force mais la table des Poufsouffles tremblait presque sous l'ovation. Un jeune homme aussi haut que fin se leva et sortit à son tour.

- Bien, sur ce jeunes gens, je vous demanderais à tous de...

Plusieurs cris surpris résonnèrent dans la salle lorsque la Coupe s'illumina de nouveau, crachant un nouveau parchemin... Un parchemin blanc.

Dumbledore le prit et le regarda avec incompréhension avant de relever brusquement la tête, effaré.

- Neville Londubat, dit-il dans un souffle.

Et alors que le cœur d'Harry se gelait dans sa poitrine, personne ne fit attention à la mine soulagée de Regulus Black qui avait rempli sa mission.

**To be continued...**

*Tiré d'Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu.

* * *

**Hello tout le monde! Concernant ma petite devinette du dernier chapitre: non, je ne suis pas Miranda xD La bonne réponse était l'animagus d'Harry! Bah oui... Pingouin, mon pseudo Ptit Pingouin... 8)**

**Donc Armelia Rydd****: non, je ne suis pas longue et fine... Ce serait même le contraire! xD Quoi? 1m58 est une taille tout à fait respectable! **boude****

**Ensuite, pour les observateurs, je suis arrivé au bout de ma playlist Muse. Donc maintenant je metterais ma "musique du jour" comme titre de chapitre. En plus vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur mes goûts musicaux et vous aurez un truc de plus à rajouter à la liste de choses que vous venérez chez moi! Car vous me venérez, n'est-ce pas? **sourire éclatant à la Lockhart****

**Bref, j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plus et je vous dis à la prochaine! ;)**


	16. Screenager

**Titre: **Hysteria

**Auteur: **Ptit Pingouin

**Disclaimers: **Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta: **TheCrasy

**Rated: **M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes!

**Pairing:** HP/LV, DM/BZ, SB/RL...

**Résumé:**

**NDA:** Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutien!

Chapitre 15:

- JE N'AI PAS TRICHÉ !

Le hurlement de Neville entraîna un lourd silence dans la Salle Commune. Certains le regardaient avec gêne, d'autres avec dédain ou encore avec colère. Voyant l'air mi-sceptique mi-embarrassé de Ron, Neville planta ses yeux droit dans les siens et l'implora :

- Ron, il faut que tu me croies ! Je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux que je n'ai pas triché ! Tu penses vraiment que j'irais jusqu'à tricher, et cela sans rien vous dire, rien que pour risquer ma vie et, éventuellement, mille gallions ? Tu me vois comme ça ?

Le rouquin observa longuement son ami, cherchant des preuves de sa culpabilité, avant de lui offrir un petit sourire triste :

- Je te crois. Et tu sais, c'est pas tellement le fait que tu aies été pris qui me gêne. C'est surtout que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé.

- Ron. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Pas de secrets, dit-il sérieusement en tendant sa main.

Le roux l'observa une seconde avant que son sourire ne s'agrandisse.

- Pas de secrets, répéta-t-il en serrant la main offerte.

- Mais alors pourquoi son nom est sorti de la Coupe ? demanda un Gryffondor de cinquième ou sixième année.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers Neville, curieux.

- J'en sais rien, ok ? s'agaça celui-ci. Quelqu'un a peut-être mis mon nom dans la Coupe.

- Mais ce que je comprends pas, intervint Hermione, c'est pourquoi ton nom est sortit après celui de Cédric. Si quelqu'un de plus âgé avait simplement mis ton nom, alors la Coupe aurait fait son choix entre toi et lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a sorti vos deux noms ?

- Hermione... Tu es vraiment en train de _me_ poser cette question ou bien tu réfléchis juste à voix haute ?

Sous le regard assassin de Neville, la jeune fille rougit et serra son livre d'Arithmancie contre sa poitrine.

- Je... Je réfléchissais à voix haute. Désolée.

Le brun aux yeux bleus soupira et enlaça son amie.

- Excuse-moi, Hermione. C'est juste que je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe. Donc, si tu as des questions à poser, ne me demande pas de réponses, car je n'en ai pas.

Hermione hocha la tête et lui rendit son étreinte.

- Je vais monter me coucher, je suis crevé, reprit Neville.

Harry le regarda monter d'un pas lourd les escalier et pinça les lèvres.

- Je vais y aller aussi. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il soit seul.

- T'as raison. Je vous rejoins dans pas longtemps, l'approuva Ron.

Harry monta rapidement les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir pour trouver Neville, l'air abattu sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda doucement Harry en s'asseyant près de lui.

Le jeune homme se décala pour lui faire de la place et répondit :

- J'écris à ma grand-mère et à Sirius pour leur expliquer. Peut-être qu'ils me donneront une solution, ou quelques sorts qui pourraient me servir durant le tournoi.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux avant de brusquement pâlir.

- Merlin, je vais devoir participer à ce Tournoi, se rendit-il compte. Je... Je suis en quatrième année ! Il y a plein de sorts que je ne connais pas et...

- Du calme, l'interrompit Harry. Neville, tu es le quatrième année le plus entraîné de toute l'école. Tu as bien un professeur particulier, non ? Je suis sûr qu'elle a réussi à faire de toi un garçon aussi compétent qu'un septième année.

- Mais Halfayer m'entraîne pour les duels et tente de remonter mes notes catastrophiques en potions, je doute que je vais devoir battre Krum en duel ! Oh Merlin ! Tu crois que je vais devoir...

- Neville ! s'exclama Harry. Ça va aller.

Le jeune Gryffondor prit la main de son camarade et la serra.

- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi, répondit Harry d'un ton catégorique.

Neville plongea ses yeux dans ceux, verts, de son comparse et sentit son cœur s'affoler. Embrasse-le, si jamais tu veux sortir avec lui un jour, c'est maintenant. Allez ! Embrasse-le ! se répéta-t-il mentalement.

Mais alors qu'il se penchait doucement en avant, Ron entra brusquement dans le dortoir et se jeta sur son lit. Les mains des deux bruns se détachèrent en vitesse et Harry se releva en se raclant la gorge.

- Je disais à Neville que tout allait bien se passer.

- Évidemment que ça va bien se passer ! s'indigna Ron. Neville va tous les écraser ! Il va remporter la Coupe, sortir avec Fleur et devenir le meilleur ami de Krum ! s'extasia le rouquin.

Neville lui balança un oreiller.

- C'est ton rêve ça, Weasley, pas le mien ! Et merci de me remplacer par Krum. J'apprécie.

Ron lui renvoya l'oreiller, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais de rien, mon pote. De rien !

Neville eut un son de dédain et roula son parchemin avant de le cacheter.

- Tu veux que je te prête Hedwige pour envoyer la lettre ?

- Non, merci Harry. Je vais aller à la volière. Marcher va me faire du bien.

- D'accord, on t'attend.

Neville leur fit un petit sourire avant de sortir du dortoir.

- Il a pas l'air bien, soupira Harry.

- Moi non plus j'aurais pas l'air bien si mon nom était sortit de la Coupe ! Tu te rends compte qu'il va devoir affronter des élèves de dix-sept ans et plein d'autres trucs ? Peut-être même des araignées géantes ! s'exclama Ron avec horreur.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour nourrir Hedwige. Il la regarda avec surprise en voyant qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu boudes parce que Neville a préféré utiliser un hibou de l'école ?

Pour toute réponse, les plumes de son arrière-train frémirent.

Cette chouette était d'un susceptible...

* * *

- Alors, raconte-moi tout. Comment est-ce que Londubat a fait pour mettre son nom dans la Coupe ? demanda avidement Drago durant le cours de Botanique.

- Il n'a pas mis son nom !

- Bien sûr. Et moi je suis follement amoureux de Granger. Allez, dis !

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Mais son inattention lui fit lâcher le bulbe sauteur qui se mit à faire des looping sur le plan de travail. Harry le rattrapa de justesse et la petite boule verte se mit à glousser.

- Je t'assure, il n'a pas mis son nom dans la Coupe. Peut-être que quelqu'un a voulu faire une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Drago eut un soupir déçu et rempota son propre bulbe.

- Mais à quoi tu t'attendais ? s'agaça le Gryffondor. Tu pensais vraiment que Neville aurait pu mettre son nom dans la Coupe ?

- Évidemment ! Ce n'est qu'un petit con qui cherche l'attention de tout le monde !

Harry se figea, ses mains crispées sur le pot et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour garder toutes les insultes qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Il finit de rempoter son bulbe sauteur et se leva pour le déposer sur le charriot. Puis il alla s'asseoir à côté de Neville et Ron, sous le regard outré de Drago.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'énerva celui-ci.

Ron haussa un sourcil et regarda Harry avec étonnement.

- Tu t'es engueulé avec Malfoy ?

- Ouais. Je peux écrire mon essai avec vous ?

- Bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre Neville avec un sourire qu'Harry jugea craquant.

Il passa donc la fin du cours à écrire son devoir avec ses amis Gryffondors. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle pour aller déjeuner, Drago le bouscula sans ménagement et Blaise, tiré par le blond, lui offrit un sourire d'excuse.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Mouais... On va dire ça comme ça. Mais bon, dans une heure ce sera oublié.

Sauf qu'Harry n'avait pas l'habitude d'être réellement fâché avec Drago. S'il avait été logé à la même enseigne que Blaise, Pansy ou Théodore, il aurait su qu'une fois le blond vexé, il était capable du pire. Et Drago fit le pire.

Après la pause déjeuner, il vit le Serpentard avec un sac rempli de badges qu'il distribuait à tout le monde. Harry croisa plusieurs personnes avec un badge _Vive Cédric_ qui se changeait en _Londubat craint_ dès qu'un Gryffondor approchait.

Neville pinça simplement les lèvres, furieux, mais ignora les quolibets qui pleuvaient sur son passage. Harry, lui, choisit d'aller dire deux mots au blondinet. En fait, un seul mot.

- _Incendio _!

Le sac prit feu et Drago le lâcha en poussant un petit cri, les badges fondant en dégageant une âcre fumée violette.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ta tête ? hurla Drago.

- Je te retourne la question ! Tu croyais que j'allais rester gentiment sans rien faire pendant que tu insultes un de mes amis ?

- Ton ami ? Mais c'est Londubat, Harry ! Réveille-toi un peu, idiot ! À quoi tu t'attends ? Nous sommes _ennemis _! Tu ne peux pas être ami avec lui !

- Je fais ce que je veux! Si tu as envie d'être un imbécile fermé d'esprit toute ta vie, ca te regarde ! Mais laisse mes amis en dehors de tout ça ! s'égosilla le brun avant de faire volte-face.

Les élèves qui avaient été témoins de la scène s'écartèrent vivement sur son passage et on passa la journée à chuchoter sur son coup de sang, si bien qu'au diner, on disait qu'Harry Potter avait des colères digne de Rogue et qu'il avait bien failli tuer Drago.

Le blond ne s'était d'ailleurs pas montré au repas, pas plus que Blaise. Tous les deux étaient un peu occupés...

- Allez, j'ai envie de toi, geignit Drago en bataillant pour ouvrir la chemise de Blaise.

- Arrête, Drago. Tu es allé trop loin. Tu sais bien que Londubat compte beaucoup pour Harry. Quelle idée t'es passée par la tête en créant ces badges ?

- C'est lui qui a commencé ! Il s'est mis avec eux pendant le cours de Botanique ! Il m'a carrément ignoré. Oh, et puis on s'en fiche !

D'une forte poussée, il allongea Blaise et s'assit sur ses hanches pour empêcher toute rébellion.

- Laisse toi faire, susurra-t-il. J'ai très envie qu'on le fasse ce soir.

- De un, c'est l'heure de manger et j'ai la dalle, de deux, tu m'allumes juste parce que tu sais que je vais te faire des reproches, et de trois... Merde, jura Blaise lorsque le blond frotta leurs érections.

- De... De trois... Merde... Arrête... On va un peu vite...

- Mais non. Ça va faire dix mois qu'on sort ensemble.

- À peine six vu qu'on ne peut pas se voir pendant les vacances.

- Justement ! Six mois, tu te rends compte ? Et on a encore rien fait !

Blaise les fit rouler afin de reprendre un peu de contrôle sur lui-même mais continua les délicieuses frictions de leurs bassins. Il n'était pas un moine quand même !

- Et quand est-ce qu'on aurait pu faire quoique ce soit ? Tu te vois me toucher alors que les autres dorment à côté ? Me caresser alors que Grégory et Vincent ronflent et que Théodore épie nos moindres mouvements ? Tu sais bien qu'un rien le réveille.

Drago émit un sifflement contrarié et rien que l'image mentale réussit à faire baisser son excitation.

- J'aimerais qu'on fasse les choses bien, avoua Blaise dans un souffle. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu nu depuis qu'on est gosses et je n'ai pas envie que la première fois ce soit... quand on va coucher ensemble. Je préfèrerais que ce soit plus...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Drago les fit de nouveau rouler pour se retrouver au-dessus et déboucla la ceinture de Blaise avec dextérité avant d'ouvrir le pantalon et de sortir le sexe lourd et gorgé de sang.

- Tu es un tel pervers, hoqueta le metisse lorsqu'il se mit à le caresser.

- Et encore, tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'on fait dans mes rêves, ricana-t-il.

* * *

- M. Londubat, je vais vous demander de me suivre, l'interpella le professeur McGonagall alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner.

- Heu... Il y a un problème? s'inquiéta Neville.

- Aucunement. Il s'agit d'une simple formalité pour le Tournoi.

- Ah, d'accord. Ne m'attendez pas, dit-il à ses amis.

Il suivit le professeur de metamorphose jusqu'à la salle où Rogue et Black leur avait fait cours de duel en seconde année. Fleur, Krum, Cédric, Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Maxime, Ludo Verpey, Barty Croupton, Percy Weasley, une journaliste, un photographe et Ollivander étaient déjà présents. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs de la présence de ce dernier.

- Bien, dit le professeur Dumbledore en tapant dans ses mains. L'examen des baguettes peut donc commencer. M. Ollivander, je vous en prie.

L'homme sans âge s'avança, ses yeux transparents aussi perçant que de coutume et demanda sa baguette à Fleur qui la lui tendit.

- Hmm... Bois de rose, 23.75 cm, très rigide avec... un cheveu de Vélane ?

- Il est à ma grand-mère, précisa la jeune fille.

- Intéressant.

Il agita la baguette et un immense bouquet de fleurs en jaillit. Il la rendit à Fleur et passa à celle de Krum.

- Bois de charme, 25.5 cm, nerf de cœur de dragon, très rigide. Elle a été conçue par Gregorovitch, n'est-ce pas ?

L'attrapeur hocha la tête d'un air bourru et reprit sa baguette après qu'une série d'étincelles rouges en soient sorties.

- Ah, je me souviens du jour où vous n'étiez qu'un jeune garçonnet, lorsque vous m'avez acheté cette baguette, dit Ollivander avec un sourire tendre en examinant la baguette de Cédric. Une de mes plus belles réussites. Frêne, 30.5 cm, contenant un seul crin de licorne mâle. Un spécimen particulièrement magnifique, si ma mémoire est bonne. D'une très agréable souplesse.

Il agita la baguette et un fin filet d'eau clair coula sur le sol. Il la rendit au Poufsouffle avant de passer à Neville.

- M. Londubat. Vous revoir est toujours un plaisir.

- Moi de même, monsieur.

- Dites-moi, comment va le jeune M. Potter ? Sa baguette est-elle en bon état ?

- Heu... oui, monsieur. Il va très bien, répondit Neville d'un ton perplexe.

- Tant mieux, les baguettes en bois d'if sont si... versatiles. Elles peuvent être de la plus grande loyauté comme de la plus grande mesquinerie, mais c'est ce qui fait leur charme, dit le fabricant avec un clin d'œil.

Un peu à l'écart, Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Bois d'if ?

- Alors, bois de cerisier, 27.7 cm, plume de phénix, souple et facile à manier.

Il l'agita et des flammes bleues s'en échappèrent.

- Bien, tout est en ordre, conclut Ollivander avec un sourire.

- Parfait, maintenant jeunes gens, voici Rita Skeeter, journaliste à la plume aiguisée et aux articles merveilleusement fielleux de la Gazette, s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore. Elle aimerait s'entretenir avec chacun des champions pour une interview. Vous avez bien évidemment le droit de refuser.

Les champions échangèrent un regard avec leur Directeur qui hochèrent la tête, excepté Dumbledore qui gardait son sourire mystérieux.

- Je propose de commencer par le plus jeune, dit Skeeter en attrapant Neville par l'épaule et en l'entraînant dans une minuscule pièce attenante.

Le jeune brun n'eut pas son mot à dire et se retrouva assis de force sur un tabouret. La femme avait un visage étrange. Une forte mâchoire, des boucles blondes bizarrement rigides, des sourcils soulignés par un épais trait de maquillage et des lunettes aux montures incrustées de pierre précieuses. Skeeter sortit un calepin et une grande plume vert criard de son sac à main en crocodile. La plume se mit aussitôt en équilibre sur le parchemin.

- Alors, Neville, dis-moi. Pourquoi as-tu voulu mettre ton nom dans la Coupe?

- Je n'ai pas mis mon nom. Quelqu'un l'a fait à ma place mais je ne sais pas qui.

- Oh, allons mon garçon, gloussa-t-elle. Pas de ça entre nous. Ne t'en fait pas, les lecteurs sont très friands des petites attitudes rebelles.

- Puisque je vous dis que ca c'est fait contre ma volonté, s'agaça Neville.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la plume et fronça les sourcils devant la petite écriture serrée :

_Le jeune Survivant refuse de nous dévoiler la façon dont il a mis son nom dans la Coupe. Sa nervosité évidente révèle que les organisateurs du Tournoi on dû le menacer de garder cela secret. Une conspiration ?_

- Ce n'est pas une conspiration, siffla-t-il.

- Bien sûr, dit la journaliste avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Très bien, passons à autre chose. Te souviens-tu de tes parents ?

- Non.

- Penses-tu qu'ils seraient fiers de te voir participer à ce Tournoi ? Ou, au contraire, horrifiés ? Des participants sont déjà morts, après tout.

- Je l'ignore, mais ma grand-mère est là pour moi, elle me soutient.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus devant le calepin :

_Les yeux de Neville Londubat se remplissent de larmes au souvenir de ses parents, qu'il n'a jamais connus. Il tremble en parlant de sa grand-mère, Augusta, qui l'incite de toute évidence à se jeter dans ce Tournoi meurtrier. Rappelons que la femme est tombée dans un état dépressif depuis la mort de son fils et doit rejeter le traumatisme sur son petit-fils, le poussant à se montrer en héros. Doit-on s'inquiéter de l'entourage du Survivant ?_

À ces mots, Neville vit rouge.

- Ma grand-mère n'_est pas _dépressive. Osez simplement publier ce torchon et vous entendrez parler de moi, siffla-t-il d'un air glacial.

Sans laissez le temps à la journaliste de poser une autre question, Neville se leva et sortit du cagibi en claquant la porte.

- C'est fini ? demanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Dumbledore hocha simplement la tête avec bienveillance et regarda le jeune brun partir d'un pas furibond.

- Au suivant, piailla Skeeter, l'air ravie.

* * *

_J'avoue qu'il m'arrive encore de pleurer la mort de mes parents, mais je dois me retenir lorsque ma grand-mère est présente car elle ne le supporte pas. Elle veut que je sois fort, plus que je ne puis l'être. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle veut faire de moi quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Je ne suis pas mon père, mais elle n'arrive pas à le comprendre..._

- Je vais la tuer, gronda Neville entre ses dents, roulant la Gazette en boule. Je jure que je vais la tuer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris aussi, de lui dire tout ça? Tu aurais du savoir qu'elle allait le mettre dans son article, relativisa Seamus.

L'Irlandais eut à peine le temps de reposer son verre de jus de citrouille qu'il fut projeté avec force par-dessus la table et roula jusqu'au banc dans Poufsouffles, recouvert de bacon et de crème fouetté.

- Putain, mais t'es malade! hurla Seamus.  
- ESPÈCE DE PETIT CON ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai pu dire de telles choses ? Tu crois que ma grand-mère est comme ça ? C'est une femme exceptionnelle et cette salope de Skeeter va payer pour avoir inventé des mensonges pareils !

Les cris de Neville résonnèrent longtemps dans la Grande Salle, choquant élèves et professeurs.  
C'est donc dans un lourd silence que le jeune homme quitta la salle. Il passa le reste de la journée en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie et n'en redescendit qu'à l'heure du diner, retrouvant ses camarades inquiets et un Seamus mi-désolé, mi-boudeur.

- Hum, il y a eu beaucoup de courrier pour toi, lui apprit Ron. Lorsque les hiboux ont commencé à être trop nombreux pour passer, on a commencé à trier. Il y avait beaucoup de lettres de fans, des retours après l'article de la Gazette, quelques beuglantes... On... On a tout jetés.

- Vous avez bien fait, murmura Neville en jouant avec son omelette aux pommes de terres et fines herbes.

- Il y a aussi une lettre de ta grand-mère, une de Sirius et Rémus, une de Peter, et une de ta famille en Albanie. On te les a mises sur ton lit.

- Merci.

Harry se racla la gorge.

- Tu as aussi reçu un mot d'Hagrid. Il te demande de le retrouver chez lui à minuit.

- D'accord.

Neville continua de tripoter sa nourriture avant de soupirer et de se lever. Il sortit de la Grande Salle sous les yeux inquiets de ses camarades et se dirigea vers la Cabane d'Hagrid. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, le demi-géant lui ouvrit avec surprise.

- J't'attendais pas aussi tôt, p'tit gars.

- Je sais mais... J'avais besoin de m'éloigner un peu...

Hagrid le regarda avec compassion et lui posa son énorme main sur l'épaule.

- Viens. J'vais t'montrer que'que chose.

Neville suivit Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite, l'imposante présence du demi-géant le rassurant face aux bruits terrifiants des bois. Dans la Foret Interdite, une simple branche qui craquait pouvait devenir un hurlement d'effroyable bête. Les arbres étaient si hauts que la lune, aussi lumineuse soit-elle, ne perçait pas et sans la lanterne d'Hagrid, Neville ne verrait même pas où il mettait les pieds.  
Le jeune Gryffondor sursauta en entendant un grondement, suivi d'éclats de voix.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? chuchota-t-il.

- La première épreuve du Tournoi. Normalement, t'es pas censé l'savoir mais Karkaroff a soudoyé un des dragonniers et je les ai montrés à Olympe la nuit dernière.

- Olympe ?

Un intense rougissement s'étala sous la barbe hirsute du garde-chasse qui se racla la gorge.

- J'veux dire, Ma'ame Maxime.

- On fraternise avec l'ennemi, Hagrid ? Le taquina le brun. UNE MINUTE ! Vous avez dit "dragonnier" ? hoqueta Neville.

Pour toute réponse, Hagrid écarta une longue branche sinueuse d'où tombait un épais feuillage. Le coeur de Neville eut un raté et son estomac commença à faire un looping avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu. Des dragons. Quatre énormes, cracheurs de feu, et terrifiants dragons dans des foutues cages.

- Merde...

* * *

Harry échangea un regard inquiet avec Ron et Hermione. Les yeux de Neville étaient soulignés de larges cernes qui lui donnaient un air maladif, et leur camarade ne cessait de se frotter l'arrête du nez d'un air contrarié. Évidemment, ils ignoraient que Neville avait passé sa nuit à cauchemarder de dragons et qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment survivre à la première étape.

Le brun poussa un énième soupir, s'attirant le regard courroucé de McGonagall.

- M. Londubat, allez donc vous rafraichir cinq minutes et revenez lorsque vous serez prêt à travailler ! Claqua l'écossaise.

- Mais, professeur...

- Silence, Weasley !

Le roux ferma la bouche et regarda son ami sortir de la salle.

Neville, de son côté, s'adossa à un mur, exténué. Il allait mourir. Comment allait-il pouvoir affronter un dragon ? Ces bestioles avaient une peau résistante à la magie et le seul moyen de les affaiblir était de lancer un sortilège de Conjonctivite - sort qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était condamné...

- Neville, l'appela une voix douce.

Il releva la tête et vit Cédric Diggory, son visage blanc aux yeux noisettes penché sur lui.

- Ah... Salut.

- Salut. Écoute, je tenais à m'excuser pour cette histoire de badges, c'était indépendant de ma volonté. J'ai réussi à presque tous les récupérer mais si jamais tu en vois encore qui traîne... Sache que je suis désolé, s'excusa le Poufsouffle.

Neville cligna des yeux, agréablement surpris.

- Heu... D'accord. Je comprends. C'était pas de ta faute, Malfoy est un crétin.

Cedric eut un doux sourire qui accéléra le rythme cardiaque du Gryffondor. Étrange. D'habitude il n'y avait qu'Harry pour réussir à faire ça.

- Je voulais juste éclaircir ce point. Bye.

- Heu... Bye, répondit Neville, se faisant l'effet d'un parfait crétin.

Mais alors que la haute silhouette longiligne de l'adolescent s'éloignait, Neville l'interpella :

- Cédric !

Le Poufsouffle se retourna, l'air interrogateur.

- Des dragons. C'est la première épreuve du Tournoi.

Cedric écarquilla les yeux et souffla :

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain, assura Neville. Krum et Fleur sont déjà au courant.

- Oh. Bien, merci, Neville.

Un dernier sourire fit cuire les joues du Gryffondor. Gryffondor qui se donna une claque mentale lorsque son regard resta un peu trop longtemps accroché au fessier du Poufsouffle.

Merde... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait?

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Hello tout le monde! Qui a demandé un chapitre d'Hysteria pour Noël? Quoi? Personne? Bon, bah, je l'enlève alors...**

****le propriétaire du traîneau garé en double-file est prié de le changer de place. Le propriétaire du traîneau...****

**OH MERDE! Bon, je vous le laisse, mais vraiment juste le temps d'aller garer mon traîneau ailleurs! ;p**

**PS: Merci à tous pour vos reviews du dernier chapitre! Et JOYEUX NOËL! 8D**


	17. Plug in Baby

**Titre: **Hysteria

**Auteur:**Ptit Pingouin

**Disclaimers:**Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta: **TheCrasy

**Rated: **M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes!

**Pairing:** HP/LV, DM/BZ, SB/RL...

**Résumé:**

**NDA:** Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutien!

Chapitre 16:

Devant le dortoir des Gryffondors de quatrième année, une ombre menaçante se profilait. Une main bronzée tourna silencieusement la poignée et entra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, le faible bruit de sa respiration couvert par les ronflements sonores des garçons. Et alors qu'elle se plantait au milieu du dortoir en pagaille, enjambant une paire de chaussettes sales et un caleçon douteux, elle leva lentement sa baguette et murmura :

- _Sonorus_. DEBOUT LÀ DEDANS ! COURS DE POTION DANS 30 MINUTES !

Les hurlements magiquement intensifiés firent trembler les vitres et réveillèrent en sursaut tous les garçons présents.

- BORDEL ! Hermione ! s'écria Ron, empêtré dans les rideaux de son baldaquin.

- Je crois que je vais faire une attaque, haleta Harry une main sur son cœur et à moitié enseveli sous les vêtements froissés qui trainaient sur son lit.

La brune aux cheveux broussailleux croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et rétorqua :

- J'ai décidé que j'en avais assez de voir Gryffondor perdre bêtement des points parce que vous n'êtes pas capables d'arriver à l'heure en cours de potion. Donc, désormais, je viendrai vous réveiller tous les mardi, jeudi et vendredi matin. Maintenant dépêchez-vous d'aller vous doucher ! Ceux qui ne seront pas prêt dans dix minutes goûteront à mon _Furunculus _!

La menace fut efficace car, aussitôt, tous les garçons se ruèrent dans la salle d'eau. Enfin... presque tous les garçons. Neville était encore assis dans son lit et frottait ses yeux cernés. Son lit était recouvert de parchemins, d'herbiers et de grimoires.

Hermione le prit en pitié et pointa sa baguette sur lui avant de murmurer quelques mots. Immédiatement, Neville se sentit rafraichi, comme s'il sortait d'une rivière glacée.

- Ça ne vaut pas une douche, mais ça ira pour aujourd'hui, lui dit gentiment son amie. Va t'habiller, je vais ranger ça pour toi. Tu as étudié toute la nuit ?

- Je cherchais un moyen de battre le dragon, grogna le Gryffon en se levant.

- Et tu as trouvé ?

- Peut-être. Il faudrait juste que j'aille voir Chourave et Flitwick pour les détails.

Hermione hocha la tête et réunit quelques parchemins, lisant avec curiosité les notes griffonnées par son camarade :

_Bulbes sauteurs __: __petits, coriaces et presque impossible à détruire. Pourrait retenir l'attention du dragon.  
__Champignons bondissant : __à coupler avec les bulbes sauteurs ?  
__Geranium dentu : __Peu de chances pour que leurs dents arrivent à percer les écailles du dragon.  
__Puffapod : __Grosses cosses pleines de graines qui explosent en fleurs quand on les lâche. Ajoutées aux champignons bondissant et aux bulbes sauteurs, le dragon devrait être bien occupé.  
__Amplificatum : __Sort faisant grossir la cible.  
__Sortilège de Duplification : __À chaque contact avec la cible, l'objet ensorcelé se démultiplie en trois. _

Les rouages dans le cerveau de la jeune née-moldu s'actionnèrent et rassemblèrent les pièces de ce puzzle.

- Mon Dieu, Neville !

- Lequel ? demanda celui-ci en sortant de derrière l'armoire où il s'était changé.

- Que... Quoi ? Non, c'est un terme moldu. Les moldus n'ont qu'un seul Dieu.

- Ah bon ? Mais... Comment ils font ?

- Heu... Je... Je sais pas, je suis pas croyante... Enfin, là n'est pas la question ! C'est très ingénieux ce que tu as trouvé Neville ! C'est même génial !

- Pas tant que ça, dit modestement le jeune homme.

- Mais si ! Tu te rends compte que si tu y arrives, alors ça voudra dire que tu auras vaincu un dragon avec une poignée de graines et de champignons !

- Si ça marche.

- Et ça va marcher ! Viens, allons voir Chourave ! s'exclama-t-elle en le tirant vers la porte.

Le brun arrêta Hermione et la retourna vers lui, un peu surpris face à ses yeux pétillants.

- Hermione, là c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner et ensuite il faudra aller en cours de potion, lui rappela gentiment son ami.

L'excitation d'Hermione retomba d'un coup et elle lâcha le poignet de Neville avant de se racler la gorge.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison, excuse-moi. Heu... Je vous attends dans la Grande Salle.

- D'accord.

- D'accord, répéta-t-elle bêtement avant de sortir.

Neville regarda un instant la porte se refermer et se demanda si son idée était vraiment si géniale que ça pour mettre sa brillante amie dans cet état...

- Hermione est partie ? demanda Ron en sortant dans la salle, s'emmêlant les mains en tentant d'attacher sa cravate.

Harry, sorti juste derrière lui, soupira et donna une tape sur les mains de Ron. Le roux rangea donc ses bras le long du corps et laissa son ami lui nouer sa cravate correctement.

- Oui, elle nous attend dans la Grande Salle.  
- Alors, allons-y ! s'exclama Ron, ravi à la pensée de pouvoir _enfin_ déjeuner.

C'est vrai, quoi. Il était réveillé depuis dix minutes et n'avait toujours rien mangé !

* * *

- Professeur Chourave, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler un instant ?

- Bien sûr, Neville, bien sûr. En quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

- Voilà, j'aimerais savoir si vous aviez des champignons bondissants et des Puffapods ?

- Oui, je dois avoir tout ça dans la serre n°3. Pourquoi ?

- J'en aurais besoin pour la première épreuve du Tournoi.

- Pour la... Mais enfin, Neville ! Ce ne sont que des plantes inoffensives !

- Je sais, professeur, je sais...

* * *

- Neville, il faut se lever. Tu dois te préparer pour le Tournoi. Allez, debout.

Le jeune Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux, épuisé alors qu'il avait passé la journée à dormir. Il se redressa douloureusement et hocha la tête pour remercier Ron de l'avoir secoué.

Il enfila la robe que lui avait donnée McGonagall, bénissant le fait qu'elle soit rouge et or. Les couleurs de sa maison lui remontaient un peu le moral. C'était déjà ça de pris.

Neville prit une grande inspiration et attrapa la bourse contenant les graines données par Chourave. Il fallait que ça marche. Sinon... C'en était fini de lui.

- Hey, courage. On a confiance en toi, lui dit Ron en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Oui, Ron, je sais... Merci.

Il accrocha la bourse à sa ceinture et descendit les escaliers, le roux sur ses talons. Ce dernier le quitta pour rejoindre le stade avec les autres, les jumeaux lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos avant de retourner à leurs paris.

Son estomac semblait se nouer un peu plus à chaque pas qui le séparait de la tente des champions, son chapiteau vert et noir flottant sur l'herbe.

- Allez, Nev'. T'as vaincu ton professeur de divination alors qu'elle était contrôlée par Voldemort en première année, un Basilic en deuxième et survécu à plusieurs attaques en troisième. C'est pas pour tout foirer maintenant, se dit-il à lui-même.

Il ouvrit la tente et croisa le regard anxieux des autres champions. Mais alors qu'il faisait un pas pour entrer, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et le plaquèrent contre une petite silhouette tremblante.

- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je... Je suis désolée, hoqueta-t-elle. Juste... Fais attention...

Et elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant Neville avec la désagréable impression qu'elle pleurait.

Le jeune garçon soupira et fit un petit bond surpris lorsque Dumbledore, Ludo Verpey, Maxime et Karkaroff entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Bien ! s'exclama Ludo. Nous allons faire ça rapidement et proprement. Les champions, en cercle autour de moi, je vous prie.

L'homme sortit un sac de soie pourpre et leur demanda à chacun de plonger leur main dedans. Lorsque Krum la ressortit, un dragon miniature pendant entre deux doigts, Neville se dit qu'il était vraiment foutu.

- Le Boutefeu Chinois, aussi appelé Dragonlion, expliqua Verpey. À votre tour, miss.

Fleur sortit un Vert Gallois et Cédric un Suédois à museau court.

- Magyar à pointes, constata Verpey lorsqu'il sortit le petit dragon aux écailles rugueuses et à la crête couleur bronze. Bonne chance, Londubat, lui dit l'homme avec compassion.

Évidemment... C'aurait été trop beau qu'il tombe sur Puff, le dragon imaginaire*...

- Bien, nous allons vous laisser cinq minutes, puis ce sera à M. Krum d'entrer en scène. Puis Miss Delacour, M. Diggory et M. Londubat. Le but de ce tournoi est de dérober l'œuf d'or placé dans le nid du dragon. Ou plutôt... De la dragonne ! Ce dernier vous sera indispensable pour la deuxième tâche ! Bonne chance à tous !

Les adultes s'en allèrent, les laissant seuls. Neville s'assit sur une des banquettes placées là et frotta ses mains humides l'une contre l'autre. La boule dans sa gorge refusait de descendre, qu'importe combien de fois il déglutissait.

Un coup de canon résonna soudain, suivi des hurlements de la foule. Krum se leva, ses épais sourcils ne formant plus qu'une ligne au-dessus de ses yeux insondables. Il sortit de la tente et les exclamation redoublèrent. Les commentaires de Ludo devaient résonner dans tout Poudlard et Neville apprit que Krum avait lancé un sort de conjonctivite au dragon mais que ce dernier, sous le coup de la douleur, avait détruit la moitié de ses œufs et Krum perdit des points pour cela.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Fleur et une fois qu'elle fut sortit de la tente, Cédric vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Pas trop inquiet ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Tu plaisantes? Je crois que j'aurais rendu mon déjeuner si j'en avais pris un ! rit nerveusement le Gryffondor.

- Je te comprends. Je me suis dit exactement la même chose en entrant dans la tente.

Un silence complice s'installa entre eux, uniquement coupé par les acclamations de la foule et les commentaires de Ludo.

- J'ai peur, dit Neville de tout-à-trac. Oh Merlin, si je met la main sur celui qui a fichu mon nom dans la Coupe, je jure qu'il ne verra plus jamais le soleil se lever.

- Hey, calme... Ça va aller, le rassura Cédric en lui caressant le bras.

Le Gryffondor apprécia le contact humain et se laissa aller une seconde avant de se rendre compte que... il l'appréciait un peu _trop_. Trop pour un simple geste rassurant d'ami à ami. Car c'était bien ce qu'était Cédric Diggory, un ami. N'est-ce pas ?

Neville tourna la tête vers le Poufsouffle, plongeant dans son regard mordoré avec l'impression de tomber du haut d'une falaise. Le visage du préfet-en-chef était indéniablement séduisant. Long, avec des pommettes hautes et marquées, un teint pâle qui soulignait ses cernes bleu-mauves, lui donnant un air perpétuellement fatigué qui contrastait avec son regard pétillant. Et ses lèvres... Des lèvres longues, mais tellement fines, si sensuelles...

Neville n'avait même pas conscience de les fixer, pas plus qu'il n'avait conscience que leurs deux visages se rapprochaient inexorablement... Jusqu'au baiser.

Lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles, chaudes, de Cédric, ce fut comme si on lui jetait un sortilège de confusion. Tout autour de lui disparut. La cacophonie de la première tâche se transforma en bourdonnement et le fait qu'il doive combattre un dragon dans quelques minutes lui passa totalement au-dessus de la tête.

La langue de Cédric se glissa entre ses lèvres et Neville gémit, un long frisson d'extase traversant son corps. C'était chaud, mouillé, et délicieusement bon. Le blond passa une main dans les cheveux de jais de Neville et enroula un bras autour de sa taille, approfondissant encore plus le baiser si c'était possible.

Mais alors que Neville nouait ses mains derrière la nuque de l'adolescent, un coup de canon annonçant la fin du combat résonna et il se détacha, faisant brutalement redescendre le Gryffondor sur Terre.

Il s'écarta, les joues rouges et le regard flou.

- Je... Je suis désolé... Je... Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, balbutia-t-il.

Cédric, les joues également bien roses, haussa un sourcil, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

- Vraiment ? Il faudra qu'on recommence, alors. Ça m'ennuierait de te laisser dans le doute.

Et il se leva et sortit de la tente.

OH. MERLIN. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Neville resta bouche-bée, fixant les tentures vertes et noires, alors que Ludo s'époumonait dans son micro, décrivant comment Cédric transformait une pierre en chien pour distraire le dragon.

- _Et notre premier Champion de Poudlard s'élance vers le nid et s'empare de l'œuf! Il a gagné en une minute et quarante-trois secon... Par Morgane! Le dragon vient d'envoyer une gerbe de flammes sur le champion ! Il est à terre ! Le Champion est à terre !_

A ces mots, Neville bondit sur ses pieds, horrifié.

- _Les dragonniers entrent dans l'arène et neutralisent le dragon. Cédric Diggory se relève et semble aller bien, même si un passage à l'infirmerie s'impose. Un professeur vient et l'emmène tandis que le prochain dragon entre dans l'arène !_

Un coup de canon retentit et Neville sortit de la tente, les oreilles assaillies par les hurlements des spectateurs. Il pénétra dans l'arène et son regard se porta immédiatement sur le dragon. Par Mordred... Il était tellement plus effrayant en grand... Le Gryffondor déglutit et regarda l'œuf d'or qui reposait dans un nid de paille, juste derrière le Magyar.

C'était maintenant que les choses sérieuses commençaient.

Il eut juste le temps de se glisser derrière une pierre avant d'être transformé en dinde de Noël. Bordel, ca commençait bien.

Neville attrapa la bourse à sa ceinture et en sortit une poignée de graines.

- _Amplificatum_, _Genimo _! s'écria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur les plantes.

Immédiatement, celles-ci grossirent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les retenir dans sa main, et il les lança sur le dragon.

Le magyar eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que les Puffapods explosèrent, et d'immenses tournesols rouges et or lui tombèrent dessus, l'aveuglant durant une seconde. Et, dans le même temps, les champignons et les bulbes sauteurs bondissaient sur le dragon, se divisant en trois à chaque fois qu'ils le touchait, si bien que le Magyar eut beau cracher des gerbes, et des gerbes de flammes, il se retrouva enseveli sous une montagne de fleurs et de graines.

La montagne frémit une dernière fois avant de s'immobiliser, et un lourd silence s'abattit sur l'arène.  
La voie enfin libre, Neville approcha prudemment du nid et prit l'œuf d'or avant de se tourner vers les juges, qui n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot, ébahis. Ce fut finalement Dumbledore qui se leva et commença à applaudir, ses yeux brillants d'amusement et de fierté, bien vite suivi par tous les élèves qui éclatèrent en hurlements de joie.

- _C'est incroyable ! C'est tout simplement incroyable ! Neville Londubat vient de vaincre le dragon en une minute et cinquante-sept secondes, et avec une poignée de plantes ! C'est fantastique! Voyons quelle note vont lui attribuer notre jury !_

Ludo lui accorda un dix, Dumbledore et Croupton un neuf, Maxime un huit et Karkaroff un quatre.

- _Ce qui fait de Neville Londubat le champion en tête ! Suivi de Cédric Diggory, Fleur Delacour et Viktor Krum !_

* * *

Neville ne savait pas trop à combien de verres il en était.

À peine cinq aurait dit son esprit. Plus de treize aurait dit sa conscience. Mais, heureusement, aucun des deux n'était au rendez-vous ce soir-là.

Les élèves de Gryffondor avaient volé le tournedisque de McGonagall et fait le plein de bièraubeurre en cuisine. Si bien que l'alcool coulait à flot avec les hurlements des Bizar'Sister en arrière-fond.

Neville aurait même juré avoir vu une ou deux bouteilles de whisky pur-feu circuler pour être bues au goulot. Sa grand-mère en aurait pleuré d'indignation.

Mais sa grand-mère n'était pas là en cet instant. Et c'était sûrement pour le mieux car Neville n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction si elle le découvrait ainsi, ivre et dansant sur une table, pris en sandwich entre une jolie fille et un garçon blond dont il ignorait l'existence à Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, le dit-garçon lui tendit une bouteille de bièraubeurre et Neville la vida presque d'un trait, enroulant un bras autour des hanches du blond tandis que la fille derrière lui posait ses mains sur sa taille.

Un furtif éclair de lucidité lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. A travers le nuage d'opium provenant des fumoirs sortis de nul part, il vit Ron dansant avec Lavande et Parvati au milieu des coussins qui jonchaient le sol de la Salle Commune, Harry qui dansait avec Ginny Weasley, une bouteille de whisky dans la main, Seamus endormi dans un coin, une flaque de vomi près de lui et Dean qui embrassait une jolie brune assise sur ses genoux.

Cette fête était vraiment géniale...

- Putain, mais qui a eu l'idée de faire une fête aussi merdique ? gémit Ron le lendemain matin, sa tête pulsant douloureusement, son visage légèrement vert sous ses taches de rousseurs.

Neville ne pouvait que l'approuver, le soleil lui brûlant la rétine et déclenchait une migraine horrible. Il ferma les yeux, mais ce ne fut pas d'une grande utilité car le monde sembla tanguer, comme si il était sur un bateau.

Il entendit à peine Harry courir jusqu'à la salle de bain pour vomir tripes et boyaux, trop occupé à décider ce qui était le pire: les yeux ouverts ou fermés ?

Une fiole fut posée avec brusquerie sur sa table de nuit, le bruit du choc résonnant longtemps dans sa tête et faisant grincer ses dents.

- Hermione, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- C'est une potion anti gueule de bois, renifla la jeune fille, son ton désapprobateur parfaitement perceptible. J'en ai déjà distribué dans le dortoir des filles de troisième, quatrième et cinquième année. Les autres se débrouilleront bien tous seuls.

- T'es la meilleure, grogna Ron en avalant sa potion.

Son visage passa du vert au blanc, puis au rouge avant de reprendre sa couleur d'origine.

- Merlin, que ça fait du bien ! soupira le roux en se laissant retomber sur ses oreillers.

Neville l'imita et crut qu'il allait vomir lorsque la potion visqueuse qui avait le goût de choux trop cuits et d'eau de vaisselle glissa dans sa gorge. Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, la migraine et les nausées disparurent, ne lui laissant qu'un arrière-gout désagréable sur la langue. Cette potion était vraiment impressionnante.

Neville se recoucha à son tour et entendit le bruit de la chasse d'eau alors qu'Harry sortait de la salle d'eau, bien vite remplacé par un Seamus vaseux.

- J'espère que vous vous rendez compte à quelle point votre stupide fête a dégénéré ? les moralisa Hermione en tendant une fiole à Harry et à Dean. Sept filles ont du être emmenées voir Pomfresh ce matin et Ginny a fini _nue_.

- QUOI ?

Ron sauta hors de son lit tel un cognard sortit de son coffre et attrapa Hermione par les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? On l'a vue ? On l'a touchée ? Dis moi qui que j'aille le tuer sur le champ ! hurla-t-il.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux devant la fureur de son ami et bredouilla :

- Personne ne l'a vue. Mais elle était saoule et elle s'est mis à faire un strip-tease dans le dortoir. J'ai verrouillée la porte de justesse. Elle voulait avoir Harry et Neville pour leur faire une danse.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rougir furieusement, leur imagination se mettant en marche afin d'extrapoler sur le corps nu de Ginny Weasley.

- ARRÊTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT DE PENSER À MA SŒUR ! rugit Ron en agitant sa baguette - dans le mauvais sens - dans leur direction.

Tous deux baissèrent la tête, penauds, et s'excusèrent du bout des lèvres. Hermione, qui regardait Ron avec un petit sourire en coin, se tourna finalement vers Neville et dit d'un ton qui n'avait rien a envier à celui de McGonagall dans ses meilleurs jours :

- Pendant que tu te saoulais à la bièraubeurre - car tu n'as évidemment rien bu de plus fort que de la bièraubeurre, _n'est-ce pas _?

Son ton menaçant fit déglutir Neville qui hocha vivement la tête.

- Donc, pendant que vous vous amusiez, j'ai commencé à faire des recherches à la Bibliothèque sur le fameux œuf. Je n'ai encore rien trouvé mais maintenant que vous êtes réveillés, vous allez m'aider à chercher, _n'est-ce pas _?

- Heu... Eh bah en fait... Je dois...

- C'est que... J'avais déjà prévu de...

- Je suis désolé, mais...

Le regard flamboyant de la Gryffondor fit ravaler aux garçons leurs pitoyables excuses.

- On se retrouve dans une demie-heure à la bibliothèque. Une demie-heure ! insista-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Neville, Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard de condamné et allèrent s'habiller d'un pas morne.

* * *

Neville mit près d'un quart d'heure à se rendre compte qu'il gardait les yeux fixés sur une ligne sans en avoir compris un seul mot. En fait, il ne savait même pas quel était le titre du bouquin devant ses yeux.

Il poussa un soupir agacé et ferma le livre avant de soupirer de nouveau: _Inventaire des fourchettes magiques à travers le monde_. Gé-nial. Il sentait que ça allait beaucoup l'aider...

Il leva les yeux et haussa un sourcil en constatant que Ron dormait, la tête cachée derrière un épais grimoire sur _Le__s Sirènes et leur présence dans les différents tournois magiques_. Ça aussi, il y avait peu de chances que ca serve... Il se tourna vers la gauche et vit qu'Harry et Hermione étaient profondément plongés dans leurs recherches, entourés de plusieurs piles dangereusement bancales de livres.

Neville appréciait beaucoup leur aide et se dit que ce serait méchant de se la couler douce pendant que ses amis tentaient de l'aider - Ron à part.

Il se leva donc et alla reposer le livre à sa place, entre un _Dictionnaire des couverts_ et un _Almanach des cuillères à soupe_. À la place, il se dirigea vers la Section _Créatures Magiques_ et se mit à chercher un ouvrage sur les créatures poussant des cris stridents. Avant la fête, lorsqu'il avait tenté d'ouvrir l'œuf, la moitié de la salle Commune avait failli devenir sourde et le tableau de la Grosse Dame n'entendait désormais plus qu'un mot sur deux.

_Bicorne, Bigfoot, Billywig, Botruc..._

Mais alors que ses doigts allaient prendre le Bestiaire illustré de Newt Scramander, une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna vivement et croisa le regard vif et mordoré de Cédric Diggory. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brièvement à la vue de la peau rosée et légèrement boursoufflée de sa joue gauche.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

La blessure n'avait pas l'air bien grave mais était plutôt impressionnante, courant de sa mâchoire avant de frôler son œil. Pour dissiper ses doutes, Cédric lui fit un de ses sourires en coin dont il avait le secret.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Pomfresh a dit que ce n'était que superficiel. J'ai dû rester toute la nuit à l'infirmerie, se plaignit-il. Nuit durant laquelle les Gryffondors ont fait une fête pour ta victoire, j'ai entendu dire...

Cédric lui fit un clin d'œil complice et Neville rougit. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se reparler depuis le baiser d'hier et le Survivant ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter... Seigneur, comment tout paraissait simple avec Harry tout d'un coup...

- C'est vrai que la fête était pas mal. J'imagine que les Poufsouffles attendent ton retour pour en faire de même?

- Eh bien... Je ne suis censé être au courant de rien, mais j'ai bien vu quelques bouteilles de whisky, de xérès et d'hydromel circuler...

- De l'hydromel ? Où est-ce que vous en avez eu ? Dean et Seamus ont passé tout l'après-midi d'hier à en chercher !

- Ah, tu aimerais le savoir, hein ? Mais que veux-tu, les Poufsouffles ont un millénaire d'avance en matière de fêtes sur les autres maisons.

Neville haussa un sourcil et fixa Cédric jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lâche, avec un sourire montrant toutes ses dents blanches et légèrement pointues** :

- Le Moine Gras arrive à sortir du Château. Il ne peut pas aller très loin, mais juste assez pour commander de quoi s'amuser à Pré-au-Lard. Il adore quand ses élèves font des fêtes. Il dit que ca lui rappelle sa propre scolarité.

- Alors ça... C'est profondément injuste ! Nick ne ferait jamais une chose pareille pour nous... Il est tellement dévoué à McGonagall !

- Normal, Nick était écossais ! Il n'y rien de plus patriotique qu'un écossais...

- J'imagine, grogna le brun en ouvrant le lourd Bestiaire.

Cédric baissa les yeux sur l'imposant ouvrage et son sourire s'agrandit. Il posa sa main pâle sur les pages jaunis, forçant Neville à lever les yeux vers lui.

- Tu cherches des informations sur l'œuf, j'imagine.

- Oui.

- Alors arrête de chercher. J'ai trouvé comment l'ouvrir.

Neville referma vivement le livre, excité à l'idée de connaitre la seconde énigme - et sans l'aide d'Hermione !

- Comment ? le pressa-t-il.

- Eh bien... Je _pourrais_ te le dire, mais c'est plus amusant de te montrer. Rendez-vous dans la Salle de Bain des préfets, demain à minuit.

Le Poufsouffle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la Bibliothèque, laissant le jeune Gryffondor seul. Enfin, presque...

- Eh vieux. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Diggory ?

Neville se retourna soudainement et se racla la gorge sous le regard interrogateur de Ron.

- Il voulait me féliciter pour le dragon.

- Ah ok... Il a réussi à ouvrir l'œuf ?

- Non, pas encore, mentit Neville, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Tant mieux. On a encore trois mois devant nous, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Hermione s'obstine à nous faire travailler comme des elfes de maison...

- Parce que, Ronald Weasley, plus vite on saura ce qui nous attend, plus on aura de temps pour que Neville s'entraîne à combattre, gronda la jeune fille en apparaissant derrière son dos tel un Epouvantard sortant de son armoire.

Ron sursauta vaguement et se renfrogna.

- Oui, mais bon... Trois mois quand même !

- Avec les vacances, le Bal de Noël, les examens et les devoirs de Rogue, on aura à peine le temps de tout faire!

- Oui mais... Attends... LE QUOI ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, ses cheveux broussailleux formant une corolle autour de sa tête.

- Le bal de Noël. C'est une tradition du Tournoi. Tous les élèves y sont conviés et les Champions doivent ouvrir la danse.

- Oh, dites-moi que je rêve, marmonna Neville. Je vais devoir danser _devant tout le monde _? Sérieusement ?

- Ça fait partie des coutumes du bal. Tu sais danser, non ?

- Oui, mais parce que ma grand-mère m'y oblige. Pas par plaisir...

- Merlin, si ma mère l'apprend, murmura Ron, blanc comme un linge.

- A mon avis, elle le sait déjà. C'est une tradition je vous dis ! Elle est dans tous les livres que j'ai lu sur le tournoi. On ne pourra pas y échapper.

Neville soupira lourdement avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Harry est au courant ?

- Oui, je lui ai dis hier soir. Il m'a dit qu'il allait inviter Artémis Wildsmith.

Immédiatement, un monstre de jalousie se réveilla en Neville et sortit ses griffes pour lui labourer l'estomac.

- Qui ça ?

- Artémis Wildsmith. C'est une amie à lui, à Serdaigle. Elle est en cinquième année je crois. Elle vient d'une famille très riche. C'est la descendante d'Ignatia Wildsmith, celle qui a inventé la Poudre de Cheminette.

- Et... ils sortent ensemble ? demanda Ron avec hésitation.

Neville était heureux qu'il posa la question à sa place, sa gorge étant trop comprimée pour qu'il puisse émettre un son.

- Non, Harry m'a dit qu'ils n'étaient que des amis. C'est pour ça qu'il est allé lui demander, il ne voulait pas s'embarquer dans des histoires de cœur.

Aussitôt, la gorge de Neville se dessera et le monstre dans son ventre se rendormit, apaisé.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, à minuit, Neville se glissa jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets, grimaçant à chaque pas. McGonagall avait passé l'après-midi à leur apprendre la danse. Dans son cas, ca n'aurait pas dû être un problème. Sauf que McGonagall lui avait donné Éloïse Migden comme cavalière. Et si la jeune fille n'était pas méchante, elle n'avait cessé de lui écraser les pieds. Neville était sûr qu'il avait un ou deux orteils cassés...

Le Gryffondor murmura le mot de passe, que les jumeaux lui avait donné - comment ils l'avait eu restait un mystère - et entra dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets juste avant que Rusard n'arrive pour faire sa ronde dans le couloir.

Le Gryffondor soupira de soulagement d'être enfin arrivé et se retourna vers la salle... pour se figer.  
Là, juste devant lui, dans une baignoire grande comme une piscine et pleine de mousse multicolore, Cédric Diggory nageait. Les doigts du Survivant se crispèrent sur l'œuf doré alors que ses yeux parcouraient le long corps pâle... dans _toute _son entièreté.

La pudeur finit par lui faire détourner les yeux, mais Merlin savait que c'était au prix de gros efforts.  
Lorsqu'il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, ses chaussures couinèrent sur le marbre et Cédric releva la tête, ses cheveux blonds cendrés plaqués sur sa tête.

- Hey, Neville ! Approche !

Sérieusement ?

Neville s'approcha lentement et s'arrêta à une distance respectable du bassin. Cédric nagea jusqu'à lui et s'accouda au rebord, ses yeux pétillants comme de coutume.

- Alors, pour ouvrir l'œuf, il faut le plonger sous l'eau. Le cri se transforme alors en chanson et ensuite... A toi d'en tirer tes propres conclusions, rit doucement le Poufsouffle.

- Heu... Sous l'eau ?

- Oui.

- Donc je dois... aller dans l'eau ?

- Oui. C'est le principe.

- Alors je dois... hem... me... déshabiller ?

- Eh bien, sauf si tu as envie de plonger tout habillé, j'en ai bien peur.

Neville cligna des yeux et, dans un élan de témérité, s'avança et s'accroupit juste en face du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être tombé dans un piège ?

- Parce que c'est ce que font les Gryffondors, susurra Cédric. Ils foncent sans réfléchir. Tu vas finir par me rejoindre ou il faut que je te tire?

- Honnêtement... Je ne sais pas trop...

Mais Neville n'avait pas prévu que Cédric mette réellement sa menace à exécution et l'attrape par le col pour le plonger dans le bassin. Aussi s'étrangla-t-il à moitié avant de remonter à la surface sous le rire moqueur du Poufsouffle.

- Enfoiré.

- Tu avais du mal à faire ton choix. Je t'ai aidé un peu.

Neville envoya une giclée d'eau dans sa direction et enleva rapidement sa robe de sorcier, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et sa chemise.

Cédric eut un sourire attendri devant cette pudeur et fit signe à Neville d'ouvrir l'œuf. Ce dernier hocha la tête et plongea :

_Descend nous visiter et entends nos paroles  
Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol  
A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,  
Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,  
Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher  
Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché.  
Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir  
Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard.***_

Neville remonta rapidement à la surface, toussotant.

- Bordel, après un dragon, des sirènes !

- Bingo, s'exclama Cédric avec un grand sourire.

- J'en ai marre de toutes ces foutues créatures magiques, grogna Neville. Franchement, ils ne pourraient pas...

Mais le brun fut brutalement interrompu par deux lèvres se posant avec voracité sur les siennes alors qu'une langue fine entrait dans sa bouche pour immédiatement coller la sienne. Le Gryffondor resta pétrifié une seconde. Ensuite il agrippa brutalement les cheveux rendus sombres par l'eau et colla son torse contre celui de Cédric, buvant à ses lèvres comme un assoiffé ayant parcourut le désert. Le Poufsouffle s'arracha à l'étreinte durant un instant et haleta :

- Viens avec moi au bal.

- Tout ce que tu veux, murmura Neville avant de reprendre ses lèvres presque avec violence.

Et lorsque son entrejambe se heurta à celle de Cédric, il lâcha l'œuf, sans se soucier de ce qu'il allait devenir. Tout ce qui l'intéressait en cet instant était de savoir si toucher un autre garçon dans un bassin de mousse arc-en-ciel était aussi agréable que de le faire à soi-même.

**To be continued...**

* Petit clin d'oeil au **Very Potter Musical** qui me fait pleurer de rire à chaque fois. Je vous conseille à tous de vous ruer sur Youtube pour le regarder!

** C'est qu'il ferait presque penser à un vampire, vous trouvez pas? 8D

***Extrait d'Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu

* * *

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Suite à diverses reviews que j'ia reçu à ce sujet, je me permet de m'exprimer là-dessus ^^**

**J'ai bien conscience que les derniers chapitres (et les suivants!) sont plus centrés sur Neville que réellement sur Harry. J'imagine que ca ne doit pas plaire aux anti-Neville mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir faire autrement. Hônnetement, le Tournoi de Quatrième année, je vois mal comment je pourrais faire autrement que parler de Neville... Tout ça pour dire qu'Harry va passer au statut de personnage secondaire, et surement jusqu'à la fin de l'année (rassurez-vous, vous aurez quand même des nouvelles de lui et ca ne durera pas plus de deux-trois chapitres!). ^^ Et si ca peut vous assurer qu'Harry ne passe pas à la trappe, ses vacances lui seront entièrement dédiées, à lui et à Tom!**

**Je tiens également à rappeller que, oui, pour l'instant, Harry est bien moins puissant que Neville et paraîtrait presque banal (OH! SACRILEGE!) xD Mais, pas d'inquiètude, ca ne va pas durer. Simplement, Harry n'a que quatorze ans et si il sait déja lancer des sorts de malade à quatorze ans, ce n'est plus Harry, c'est un Gary-Sue! . Bref, Harry va devenir très puissant (pas autant que Neville cependant) mais pas avant au moins la sixième année. Désolé aux fans du genre.**

**Mais j'ai lu tellement de Tom/Harry où Harry est superpuissant et résout toute l'intrigue tout seule que ca me dégoûte un peu. Je veux dire, si on prend l'oeuvre originale, Harry bat Voldemort avec un** _EXPELLIARMUS_**! Et Dumbledore lui a pratiquement mâché tout le boulot pour les Horcruxes! Alors les fics où Harry devine tout, tout seul, et bat tout le monde, tout seul, elles me passent au-dessus de la tête!**

**Ensuite (c'est bientôt fini je vous rassure ^^) je tiens à vous prévenir d'avance afin de ne pas vous surprendre. Harry et Tom vont avoir des relations au sens biblique du terme très rapidement (oui, mesdemoiselles ou messieurs pervertis par le yaoi, Harry va passer à la casserole bientôt \o/). J'imagine que beaucoup d'entre vous vont être choqué et/ou outré par le jeune âge d'Harry (14/15 ans içi). La raison est simple: je veux vraiment montrer à quel point Voldemort prend du pouvoir sur Harry, sans lui laisser aucune chance de lui échapper. Il va le rallier à sa cause par tous les moyens possible afin de s'assurer une fidélité indéfectible. Et il n'hésite pas à tomber dans la pédophilie (en même temps vous vous y attendiez un peu -" Tom a plus de 60 ans, alors il va pas en plus attendre la majorité d'Harry). Bref, je vous préviens à l'avance, je m'étendrais plus là-dessus le moment venu ^^**

**Merci et à bientôt!**


	18. Starlight

**Titre: **Hysteria

**Auteur:**Ptit Pingouin

**Disclaimers:**Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta: **TheCrasy

**Rated: **M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes!

**Pairing:** HP/LV, DM/BZ, SB/RL...

**Résumé:**

**NDA:** Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutien!

Chapitre 17:

Harry regarda son reflet dans la glace et lissa soigneusement les plis de sa robe noire. Il passa un doigt sur les élégantes coutures dorées sur les manches et le col et ferma la rangée de gros boutons dorés qui ceignait le buste de la robe.

Derrière lui, Neville attachait le nœud papillon blanc qui allait avec sa robe bleu nuit. A travers le miroir, le regard d'Harry descendit lentement sur la tenue de son camarade, en appréciant mentalement les formes.

Il avait déjà remarqué que Neville perdait ses rondeurs d'enfance, ses traits s'affirmant en une mâchoire carrée, adoucie par un menton joliment rond et un nez retroussé. Des sourcils noirs surmontaient des yeux bleu marines qui s'éclaircissaient au soleil et de délicates pommettes qui avaient l'habitude de rougir lorsqu'Harry lui faisait un compliment. De lisses cheveux noirs cachant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair et dont certaines mèches frôlaient son nez complétait son visage d'adolescent, décidé, mais non moins plein de bonté.

A peine plus grand que lui ou plus épais, les longs muscles nerveux qui tendaient discrètement la peau du jeune homme laissaient cependant deviner une force non négligeable.

Les joues d'Harry se colorèrent légèrement de rose au fur à mesure de son inspection et il se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance.

Neville lui jeta un regard curieux.

- Tu... Tu n'as toujours pas dit avec qui tu allais au Bal, dit Harry en triturant les boutons de sa robe.

- Oh... Eh bien je suppose que vous allez vite le savoir, répondit simplement Neville avec un petit sourire gêné.

Harry hocha la tête, un peu déçu et alla toquer à la porte de la salle de bain :

- Ron, tu comptes sortir un jour ? Ça fait une heure que t'es là-dedans ! T'es pire qu'une fille !

- J'irai pas ! répliqua la voix de Ron, étouffée par la porte.

- QUOI ? Mais le bal commence dans dix minutes ! Et Lavande t'attend en bas !

- J'irai pas, je vous dis ! Dites-lui que je suis malade !

- Mais, Ron...

- J'irai pas, je vous dis !

La violence de son ton choqua Harry qui se tourna vers Neville, en quête de réponses. Mais son ami semblait aussi perdu que lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lui demanda Harry.

- Je sais pas... Descendons, peut-être qu'Hermione aura une idée de ce qui lui arrive.

Le brun hocha la tête et descendit les escaliers avec Neville. Dans la Salle Commune, un groupe de filles poussait des petits cris d'admiration et parlait à grands bruits. Curieux, les deux bruns s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui retenait tant d'attention et furent étonnés de découvrir leur amie.

- Hermione, tu es superbe ! s'exclama Harry.

La brunette rougit de contentement et lui fit un sourire timide. Ses cheveux étaient bizarrement raides et lui arrivaient maintenant au milieu du dos, et sa robe bleu pervenche descendait jusqu'au sol. Elle était bien loin de l'habituelle élève studieuse dont les Serpentards se moquaient.

- C'est vrai, tu es très belle, la complimenta Neville. Mais Ron ne veut pas descendre. Tu sais ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Comment ça, il ne veut pas descendre ?

- Il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain...

Le froncement de sourcils agacé au dessus des yeux maquillés, en revanche, rappelait parfaitement la Hermione de tous les jours.

- Je vais voir ce que fait cet imbécile. Pas question qu'il nous gâche la soirée ! rouspéta-t-elle en montant les escaliers vers le dortoir des garçons.

Neville et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé avant que le brun ne murmure :

- Il faut que j'y aille, Artemis m'attend.

Le sourire de Neville disparut aussitôt.

- Ah, d'accord. Bon, bah... A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure.

Et Neville regarda Harry partir dans une envolée de tissu noir et de boutons dorés avec un pincement au cœur.

Le jeune sorcier brun de son côté se dirigea vers la Tour de Serdaigle, croisant de nombreux élèves en tenue de soirée. Même les fantômes semblaient plus brillants que d'habitude. Comme il s'en doutait, Artemis l'attendait devant l'entrée de sa Salle Commune.

- Tu es très belle, la complimenta Harry dans son dos, la faisant sursauter.

L'adolescente se retourna et rougit. Ses cheveux bruns et lisses étaient attachés en queue de cheval, dévoilant son visage en forme de cœur et les ombres noires sur ses yeux. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit droite et simple mais non moins élégante.

- On y va ?

Elle hocha la tête et prit le bras d'Harry jusqu'à la Grande Salle où une bonne partie des élèves était déjà là. Les tables avaient été repoussées dans le fond de la salle afin de laisser de l'espace pour les danseurs et étaient chargées de petites bouchées et de verrines, le tout sous des sculptures de glaces, de grands sapins de Noël, des paquets cadeaux en cristal et une neige tiède qui disparaissait avant de vous toucher. La magie de Noël.

- Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier ? lui demanda Harry, en parfait gentleman.

- Hmm... Je veux bien un sirop de cerise-soda, choisit Artemis en regardant le buffet.

- Je vais te chercher ça.

Harry se glissa à travers la foule de plus en plus dense et fit un signe à Drago. Ce dernier portait une robe trois pièces entièrement blanche avec cravate et chaînes en argent. Il s'accordait totalement à la décoration et attirait bien des regards admiratifs. A côté de lui, Blaise portait une simple robe rouge sang parfaitement ajustée. Harry vit un éclat doré briller à son pouce mais s'en désintéressa, préférant prendre les deux verres d'une éclatante couleur magenta et aux bulles en forme de losange.  
Il retourna vers sa cavalière et lui tendit un verre avant de siroter le sien. Ils discutèrent tranquillement des cours et des dernières rumeurs, même si Harry trouvait Artemis étrangement nerveuse. La jeune fille ne le regardait jamais dans les yeux et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre lorsqu'elle ne tripotait pas une mèche de ses cheveux.

Mais Harry cessa de s'interroger sur l'étrange comportement de son ami lorsque les quatre champions et leurs cavaliers entrèrent... Ou plutôt que les quatre champions et _deux _cavaliers entrèrent. Harry eut un instant de surprise en voyant Hermione au bras de Krum mais il fut véritablement stupéfait en voyant Cédric et Neville _ensemble_.

A la mine pincée de McGonagall, cet écart aux conventions du Tournoi ne devait pas lui plaire non plus. Après tout, chaque champion était censé avoir un cavalier ou une cavalière... qui ne _faisait pas_ partie du Tournoi.

Le jeune sorcier se demanda depuis quand Cédric et Neville était aussi proches et son estomac s'embrasa littéralement en voyant la façon intime dont ils dansaient. Il se rappela juste à temps de faire danser Artemis mais son regard revenait sur le couple plus souvent que ne le permettaient les règles de bienséance.

Deux danses plus tard, il se glissa, tenant la main d'Artemis, jusqu'à Hermione, Krum, Lavande et...

- Oulà ! laissa échapper Artemis.

Oulà, effectivement.

- Ron, quelle robe... euh... originale, dit Harry en grimaçant.

Ron rougit d'embarras, sa robe en velours brun et cousue de rubans beiges passés frémissant de honte avec lui.

- Je... Ma mère... Elle...

Le roux se tut et croisa les bras d'un air mécontent. A côté de lui, Lavande semblait partagée entre le dégoût et la pitié.

- Tu veux qu'on danse, Ron-Ron ?

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son verre de cerise-soda tandis qu'Hermione haussait un sourcil furieux.

- Mais oui, _Ron-Ron_, va donc faire danser Lavande, grinça-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son propre cavalier pour l'entraîner vers la piste de danse.

Ron les regarda partir avec une certaine tristesse mais se dirigea également vers la piste, Lavande accrochée à son bras.

Seuls restèrent Artemis et Harry.

- Tu... Tu veux qu'on retourne danser ? proposa-t-il.

- Ah... Heu... Non, c'est bon... Merci-enfin sauf... Sauf si tu veux...

Harry fronça les sourcils devant son bafouillage et lâcha son verre qui se mit à flotter dans le vide, enchanté pour ne pas tomber.

- Artemis, murmura-t-il doucement, est-ce que tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu agis bizarrement depuis le début du Bal.

La jeune fille, déjà bien rouge, sembla s'embraser. Ses couleurs s'étendirent à sa poitrine et à ses oreilles, en passant par son front. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et souffla :

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Hé bien...

Artémis se racla la gorge et commença d'une toute petite voix :

- Ça fait un moment que je voulais te le dire... Mais je... Enfin... Je... Je crois que j'ai des sentim-...CLANG !

Un grand bruit de verre brisé résonna dans la salle, coupant momentanément les Bizarr'Sisters et attirant l'attention des professeurs.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant Blaise et Drago se rouler le patin du siècle, le blond ayant renversé une partie du buffet qui gisait par terre derrière lui. Mais cela ne sembla aucunement le gêner dans sa mission "dévorons-les-lèvres-de-Blaise-jusqu'à-l'étouffement" car il agrippa les fesses du métis, qui avait ses propres doigts fermement enroulés dans les cheveux de neige.

- M. ZABINI ! M. MALFOY ! rugit McGonagall devant un tel spectacle de débauche.

Le professeur de Métamorphose rougit de colère en constatant que les deux élèves l'ignoraient. Pire même : Blaise avait passé une jambe entre les cuisses de Drago et le blond commençait à gémir doucement dans la bouche de son camarade.

- QUE...

- Allons, Minerva, laissez-les donc. Ils sont jeunes, apaisa Dumbledore avec l'air très amusé.

- Mais, Albus, les premières années...

- Certes, nous ne voudrions pas choquer leur sensibilité, rit doucement le vieil homme.

Avec un sourire réjoui, le Directeur fit simplement léviter le couple en dehors de la Grande Salle et, semblait-il, en direction de leur dortoir.

Harry cligna des yeux, ébahi devant le comportement de son frère. Les Bizarr'Sisters recommencèrent à jouer et il finit par se secouer - chassant discrètement les quelques images salaces qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit - et reporta son attention sur Artemis.

- Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- J'ai des sentiments pour toi.

...

- Tu quoi ? articula le sorcier, peu sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- J'ai des sentiments pour toi, répéta Artemis, plus fermement. Depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, en fait.

- Ah...

La Serdaigle fronça les sourcils, son visage sérieux :

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? "Ah" ?

- Heu... Eh bien, à vrai dire, je suis très touché. Vraiment. Je veux dire, tu es une très jolie fille, très sympa et tout...

- "Sympa" ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre, se rabrouant lui-même. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire dans une situation pareille ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es une amie. Une excellente amie mais...

-... Mais juste une amie, termina tristement Artemis.

Harry baissa la tête, un peu honteux.

- Oui, désolé.

Un lourd silence gêné tomba entre eux. Intérieurement, Harry se demandait comment il avait pu manquer quelque chose comme ça. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir que son amie avait des sentiments pour lui ? Était-ce si facile de masquer ça ? Lui avait l'impression qu'il criait au monde entier son amour pour Tom sans même le vouloir. Alors comment Artemis avait-elle fait pour qu'il n'y voit que du feu ? Était-il possible qu'elle ne soit pas la seule ? Qu'une autre personne de son entourage ai des sentiments pour lui sans qu'il ne le sache ?

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as invitée au bal, alors ? murmura Artemis.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et fixa les petites mains nouées d'anxiété de la Serdaigle.

- Parce que j'avais envie d'y aller avec une amie.

- Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?

Le visage de Tom s'inscrit dans l'esprit d'Harry et il confessa timidement:

- Oui.

Tout le corps d'Artemis sembla se crisper à cette réponse et elle baissa la tête. Harry eut un choc en voyant ses épaules trembler. Elle sanglotait.

- Artemis... commença-t-il en tendant sa main vers elle.

Mais la jeune fille se dégagea et courut vers les portes de la Grande Salle avant de disparaitre au détour d'un couloir.

Quelle soirée pourrie...

* * *

Quelle soirée fantastique, pensa Neville alors que Cédric lui dévorait le cou.

Le Gryffondor se cambra contre le mur et se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement alors que la langue de Cédric glissait derrière son oreille. Il ouvrit un œil en sentant quelque chose glisser sur sa poitrine et vit son nœud papillon par terre.

Tant mieux. Ce foutu bal était enfin terminé. McGonagall n'avait cessé de lui jeter des regards outrés pendant toute la soirée et il n'avait pas pu voir ses amis une seule fois puisqu'il avait dû rester avec les amis de Cédric. Certains étaient quand même sympa mais bon... Rien ne pourrait jamais remplacer Ron, Harry et Hermione. Sans compter qu'une Serdaigle d'un an plus âgée que lui - Cho Chang si sa mémoire était bonne - semblait vouloir le tuer. Neville avait cru comprendre qu'elle et Cédric étaient sortis ensemble par le passé et qu'elle comptait sur le bal pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Enfin c'était ce que Gretchen - une amie de Cédric aux cheveux blonds et à la poitrine fantastiquement imposante - avait bien voulu lui dire.

- J'ai envie de toi, souffla Cédric à son oreille.

Merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à cette Gretchen alors qu'il avait le sex-symbol de Poufsouffle sous la main ? Neville se fit un devoir de remédier à cela en libérant le blond d'une terrible prison, soit sa chemise.

- Tu étais juste superbe, chuchota langoureusement le Poufsouffle en écartant les bras pour qu'il puisse faire glisser le vêtement. J'ai dû me retenir de te sauter dessus toute la soirée.

- Heureusement qu'elle est finie alors.

Cédric eut un rire chaud et sexy qui fit frissonner Neville de haut en bas.

D'une légère pression sur les épaules, le Poufsouffle enjoignit Neville à se coucher sur le tas de couvertures et de coussins, uniques meubles de l'alcôve où l'avait guidé Cédric. La pièce était plus un renfoncement qu'une pièce à proprement parler. Caché par un tableau représentant une sorcière moyenâgeuse avec une fraise autour du cou, Cédric avait demandé à la sorcière comment allait son amant et le portrait avait rougi avant de pivoter sur lui-même.

- Comment tu connais cet endroit ? demanda Neville dans un souffle tremblant alors que ses mains parcouraient l'épiderme brulant du dos du garçon.

- Hmm... Tous les Poufsouffles connaissent ce genre d'endroits. Il y en a un peu partout dans le château. Nous sommes de vrais débauchés, dit-il d'un ton concupiscent.

Neville éclata de rire mais s'étrangla en gémissant lorsque Cédric pressa sa main contre la fourche de son pantalon. Il se tortilla et glissa une main dans le pantalon du Poufsouffle pour caresser la peau douce de ses fesses. Cédric donna un petit coup de rein et Neville écarta ses jambes de bonne grâce, laissant le sorcier se lover entre ses cuisses tout en mordant doucement son cou et sa mâchoire. Alors qu'une douce chaleur électrisante se répandait peu à peu dans le corps de Neville, recouvrant sa peau de chair de poule, le Poufsouffle attrapa ses hanches un peu brutalement et pressa son entrejambe contre son bassin. Une décharge électrique parcourut le corps du brun qui se mordit la lèvre en se cambrant.

Perdu dans les sensations enivrantes qui déferlaient en lui, le Gryffondor ne vit pas Cédric libérer une de ses main pour tâtonner contre le mur. Néanmoins, lorsque Cédric finit par se redresser pour passer ses deux mains sur le mur il haussa un sourcil.

- Normalement dans ce genre de situation, ce n'est pas moi que tu devrais caresser ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Cédric eut un léger rire mais continua son manège avant de passer à l'autre mur. Neville se redressa à son tour, curieux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Dans ces petites pièces, il y a toujours une pierre qui n'en est pas une, expliqua Cédric. C'est une boîte qui contient le nécessaire pour passer une agréable nuit.

Sous les yeux ronds de Neville, ses doigts s'attardèrent sur une pierre dont la surface était étonnement douce. Le Poufsouffle eut une petite exclamation de contentement et donna un coup sur la pierre qui sortit lentement du mur et s'ouvrit, dévoilant une série de petites fioles et de bracelets en perles dorées.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Neville avec intérêt.

Cédric sortit un flacon noir aux reflets violet et dit avec un petit sourire:

- Potion de contraception, - il en sortit un autre vert bouteille - de protection contre les MMT (Maladies Magiquement Transmissibles), - il finit par une potion transparente - et du lubrifiant.

- Et... qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?

Cédric regarda la boîte avec perplexité.

- Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'imagine que ça a toujours été là. Des élèves ont dû les mettre au fil des ans. Dans notre maison, les élèves plus âgés révèlent les pièces et leurs emplacement aux élèves plus jeunes. Tu comprends, le Moine Gras a obligation de dénoncer les élèves qu'il surprend à avoir des rapports sexuels dans les dortoirs, et Chourave nous tuerait si elle nous attrapait. Alors on se dit juste où sont les pièces et qu'il faut chercher la boîte. Ça évite les problèmes.

Neville haussa les sourcils, impressionné.

- Vous avez l'air d'être très proches. Je veux dire... à Gryffondor on a pas autant de liens, à part avec les élèves de notre année.

Cédric eut un sourire amusé et se réinstalla entre les jambes du brun.

- Normal, Poufsouffle est la meilleure des maisons.

Neville rit doucement et embrassa son épaule avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux flacons :

- Juste... je n'ai pas très envie de... vraiment... tu vois... Pas ce soir en tout cas... Je ne me sens pas... prêt.

Cédric le regarda avec étonnement mais finit par ranger les fioles avec un air compréhensif.

- Bien sûr, excuse-moi. J'ai tendance à oublier que tu n'as que quatorze ans.

Le Gryffondor retroussa le nez, pas vraiment heureux qu'il rappelle leur différence d'âge.

- Je n'ai pas non plus dit qu'on allait passer la soirée à jouer aux échecs ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant que Cédric remettait sa chemise.

Le Poufsouffle s'arrêta et eut un sourire carnassier en rejetant la chemise au loin.

- Tant mieux. Allonge-toi. Tu vas adorer.

Neville se recoucha, pas vraiment sûr de ce qui allait se passer et regarda Cédric prendre un des petits bracelets dorés dans la boîte. Il en décrocha une perle et la pressa doucement contre les lèvres du brun. Neville hésita une seconde mais finit par l'avaler.

Il sentit la pierre fondre dans sa gorge et chauffer un peu puis... il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se cambra en criant, au bord de l'orgasme.

- PUTAIN !

Il retomba sur les coussins, haletant et tendu comme un arc, sous le regard appréciateur de Cédric.

- Mais... Han... Ah... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? pantela-t-il.

- Je ne vais quand même pas te révéler tous les secrets de ma maison maintenant, ronronna le blond en se couchant sur lui, pressant leurs érections.

Merlin, faites que cette soirée ne se termine jamais.

* * *

Harry tomba lourdement sur le banc, faisant sursauter Ron qui comatait paisiblement devant son assiette remplie à ras-bord.

- Ta soirée s'est bien passée, Harry ? demanda Hermione en tartinant une biscotte, les yeux rivés sur un épais grimoire. Tu es parti très tôt hier soir.

- Ouais, je n'avais plus envie de rester, marmonna le brun.

Il leva les yeux vers la table de Serdaigle mais nulle trace d'Artemis. Son amie Ariel en revanche était là et, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Harry, lui tourna le dos avec mépris. Le brun baissa piteusement la tête vers la table, le cœur serré.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ta cavalière?

- On peut dire ça, souffla-t-il en se versant du jus de citrouille. Et vous ? Votre soirée ?

Un lourd silence fut sa seule réponse. Ron rougit et se remit à manger, semblant presque vouloir s'étouffer avec ses saucisses alors qu'Hermione tartinait sa biscotte avec une telle fureur qu'elle se brisa.

Et c'est dans cette atmosphère lourde et morose que Neville arriva en sifflotant gaiement, s'asseyant gracieusement sur le banc avant de regarder avec envie les plats sur la table du petit-déjeuner, un sourire joyeux au lèvre.

- Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé le bal ? Cool, non ? Dommage que les Bizarr'Sisters n'aient pas joué _What is this spell?_, j'adore cette chanson.

Devant l'absence de réponse de ses camarades - réponses qu'il avait pensé enjouées - Neville releva la tête et vit l'air contrarié de ses amis. Harry semblait vouloir retourner dans son lit pour s'y enterrer et Ron ne relevait pas la tête de son assiette, bien que celle-ci soit maintenant vide. Étant donné qu'Hermione semblait la moins irritée, il se tourna vers elle et se racla la gorge :

- Ça a été pour toi, 'Mione ? Krum était sympa ?

Devant l'air furibond de la jeune fille, il comprit qu'il avait parlé de ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Oh mais oui, _Viktor_ est quelqu'un de très attentionné. Il a été parfait tout au long de la soirée, _lui _au moins n'a pas peur de prendre les devants, cracha-t-elle.

Ron releva brusquement la tête à ces mots et gronda:

- Je pense qu'on en a assez parlé hier soir.

- Non, Ron ! On a pas parlé hier soir ! Tu t'es comporté comme le dernier des rustres ! Tu m'as fait honte devant...

- Ton petit-ami ? termina-t-il avec colère. Oh, parce que tu sors avec lui maintenant ?

- Je fais ce que je veux !

- Très bien ! Alors je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec ton _Môssieur Viktor_!

- Et je t'en souhaite de même avec ta _Lav-Lav _!

- Parfait !

- Parfait !

Et les deux Gryffondors se levèrent rageusement avant de sortir de la Grande Salle dans des directions opposées.

Neville resta bouche-bée devant l'échange auquel il venait d'assister et se tourna vers Harry :

- Tu m'expliques ?

Le brun haussa les épaules et finit son verre de jus de citrouille avant de se lever également.

- Tu t'en vas ? s'étonna Neville.

- Oui, je vais retourner me coucher. Je n'ai pas très envie d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Il lui fit un geste vague en guise d'au-revoir et disparut à son tour, laissant Neville seul.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? murmura ce dernier, ébahi devant la réaction de ses amis.

Une longue main fine se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna pour faire face à Cédric. Le souvenir de la nuit dernière le fit rougir.

- Tu veux venir à Pré-au-Lard avec nous ? lui proposa aimablement le Poufsouffle en désignant ses amis.

Le brun accepta avec joie et suivit le jeune homme, se promettant de parler à Ron et Hermione pour savoir quelle était la source de leur dispute.

Malheureusement, sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard ne fut guère réjouissante.

Tout avait bien commencé pourtant, Cédric l'encourageant à tisser des liens avec ses amis Gretchen, Gareth, Zeden et Lindiwe.

Gretchen était une grande blonde sculpturale avec une poitrine impressionnante et dotée d'un fort accent russe, qui semblait vouloir renseigner Neville sur tout les ragots de l'école. Elle n'était pas méchante même si Neville la trouvait... eh bien... un peu blonde sur les bords. Habitué à Hermione et sa sagesse naturelle, c'était un peu dur de se retrouver soudainement en face d'une adolescente de dix-sept ans qui s'extasiait pendant vingt minutes sur une robe en _organza_. Hier encore le Gryffondor ne savait même pas que cette matière existait...

Gareth était un brun jovial et plutôt sympa qui mettait Neville à l'aise et taquinait Cédric en racontant toutes les histoires les plus humiliantes possibles sur son compte au Gryffondor.

Zeden, un mec avec des cheveux noirs dressés en piques sur la tête, était plus discret, ne décrochant pas un mot et lançant des regards peu amènes à Neville, si bien qu'il aurait pu croire qu'il le détestait franchement si les regards qu'il lui lançait lorsque Cédric lui tenait la main n'était pas bizarrement... satisfaits.

Lindiwe, quant à elle, était une jeune fille noire Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. Grande et dégingandée, elle semblait plus à l'aise sur un balai que sur la terre car elle était d'une maladresse effrayante. Rien que sur le chemin les menant à Pré-au-Lard, elle avait trébuché trois fois et failli se casser une jambe sur une plaque de verglas. Elle était étonnement timide alors que, sur le terrain de Quidditch, elle aboyait ses ordres d'une manière qui n'avait rien à envier à Rogue.

Bref, la petite troupe s'entendait plutôt bien - Zeden excepté - et la sortie à Pré-au-Lard s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices. Malheureusement, en voulant se rendre au Trois Balais, Neville était tombé nez-à-nez avec la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de croiser... Rita Skeeter.

- Vous ! cracha-t-il.

La journaliste écarquilla les yeux derrière ses lunettes papillon mais eut un sourire sardonique.

- Tiens, mais voilà le petit Neville, minauda-t-elle. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Pas trop stressé par la prochaine épreuve du Tournoi ? As-tu une idée d'en quoi elle va consister ?

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui lancer toutes les injures qu'il connaissait - et Merlin savait que sa grand-mère avait bien fourni son répertoire - mais la referma finalement, ayant une bien meilleure idée :

- Eh bien, pour tout dire, oui...

Skeeter se pencha vers lui avec avidité, sa plume à Papote frémissant d'impatience à côté d'elle.

-...et je ne vous en dirais pas un mot, finit-il avec délectation.

La journaliste eut un rictus rageur avant de se redresser et de lissa sa jupe rouge vermillon.

- Très bien, dans ce cas nous n'allons pas nous attarder plus longtemps. On y va, Jeff! aboya-t-elle à son photographe.

Mais en passant, elle poussa brusquement Gretchen qui poussa un cri aigu et fut projetée sur Neville qui la réceptionna tant bien que mal. Un flash aveuglant plus tard, Skeeter les observait avec satisfaction.

- Bon après-midi ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant, son sac à main en crocodile se balançant sur son épaule.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Gareth en aidant Gretchen à se remettre sur pied.

- Da, da... Elle aurrrait pu dirrre parrrdon, s'indigna la russe.

Cédric passa un bras autour des épaules de Neville qui fulminait et murmura :

- Calme-toi. Ca ne sert à rien maintenant, elle est partie.

- Cette sale... Tsssk...

Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux et entra dans les Trois-Balais.

Finalement, le reste de la journée se passa bien même si la rencontre avec Skeeter resta en travers de la gorge de Neville qui pressentait un mauvais coup.

Et effectivement, le lendemain matin, la Gazette du Sorcier clamait : _LE SURVIVANT ET SA NOUVELLE PETITE AMIE_ avec une photo de lui et Gretchen. D'un point de vue extérieur, on pourrait penser qu'il était en train d'enlacer la blonde, alors qu'il lui évitait simplement de tomber. Mais ce n'était encore rien comparé à la couverture de Sorcière Hebdo avec en première page: _LE SURVIVANT, VICTIME D'UNE CROQUEUSE DE DIAMANTS RUSSE._

Foutue journaliste. Neville ne voulait même pas imaginer la réaction de sa grand-mère...

Mais Neville n'eut pas l'occasion de maudire Rita Skeeter très longtemps car les cours reprirent et, maintenant qu'il voyait Cédric, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour se préparer à la deuxième tâche. Car il n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment tenir une heure sous l'eau sans respirer.

La solution lui apparut finalement dans un livre que son grand-oncle Algie lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, quelques mois plus tôt. La branchiflore. La petite plante devrait lui permettre de rester plus ou moins une heure immergée. Malheureusement il n'avait pas les moyens d'analyser l'eau du lac et de tester sa salinité pour savoir combien de temps exactement il tiendrait sous l'eau. Il allait falloir improviser un peu.

Et finalement, le jour tant redouté arriva.

Sa grand-mère lui avait envoyé trois jours plus tôt la branchiflore - accompagné d'une jolie Beuglante lui promettant mille et une torture si il lui venait à l'esprit d'entretenir des relation avec la blonde "vulgaire et chasseuse de riches naïfs à grosse poitrine" - et Neville avait encore du mal à se dire que sa survie allait dépendre de ce petit enchevêtrement de lianes visqueux. Mais si il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel Neville se faisait confiance, c'était la Botanique.

Il sauta le petit déjeuner et se rendit directement sur le ponton du lac Noir. Petit à petit, les élèves arrivèrent, puis les professeurs. Dumbledore lui offrit un sourire encourageant en passant derrière lui et se plaça avec les autres juges. Ludo Verpey lui serra la main et lui souhaita bonne chance avant de disparaitre également. Il aperçut Ron dans la foule mais ne vit Hermione ou Harry nul part.

- _Sonorus_, s'exclama Dumbledore en pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge. Bien, maintenant que tous nos champions sont prêts à entreprendre la deuxième tâche, l'épreuve peut commencer. À mon coup de sifflet, ils auront une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur a été enlevé.

On demanda aux Champions de se mettre en place et Cédric lui fit un clin d'œil en se positionnant à côté de lui. Neville répondit par un sourire crispé et avala la branchiflore. Il toussa lorsque la boule se coinça dans sa gorge et sentit l'air lui manquer peu à peu.

Lorsque Dumbledore sonna le départ, il plongea.

Le contact avec l'eau froide fit frissonner Neville et ce fut comme si on débouchait une bouteille de champagne. Tout son corps s'arqua et la branchiflore se dissout dans son œsophage alors que l'air entrait dans ses poumons. Son nez et sa bouche lui semblèrent soudainement inutiles, l'air entrant sans qu'il ait besoin de respirer.

Il passa une main sur son cou et sentit de petites lamelles de peau s'agiter sous ses doigts. Des branchies... Il regarda ses mains et vit qu'elles étaient désormais palmées. Il baissa ensuite la tête vers ses jambes et constata qu'il en était de même pour ses pieds. Bien. La branchiflore agissait correctement. Restait à réussir la première tâche en moins d'une heure.

Le brun nagea vers le fond du lac, impressionné devant toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Mais il reprit pourtant bien vite son sérieux en voyant, derrière une rangée d'algues ondulantes, le village des êtres de l'eau. Bâti dans la roche, de petites maisonnettes se dressaient devant lui et, ondulant entre les habitation, des sirènes. De plus de deux mètres de long, leur queue était composée d'écailles vertes et leurs longs cheveux étaient en réalité des tentacules munies de ventouses qui s'agitaient autour de leurs visages.

Neville nagea prudemment au sein du village et se rassura un peu en voyant que les sirènes ne faisaient que le regarder curieusement avant de passer leur chemin, l'ignorant. Il aperçut une grande statue en pierre au centre du village et s'en approcha.

Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux et expira une série de bulles en voyant, attachés au fond de l'eau et bizarrement figés, Hermione et Harry. Il s'approcha rapidement et remarqua qu'il y avait également la Serdaigle qui ne l'aimait pas, Cho, et une petite fille blonde habillée d'un uniforme de Beauxbâtons.

Il sentit un mouvement près de lui et vit Cédric approcher, une fine bulle transparente entourant sa tête. Le Poufsouffle regarda les élèves attachés avant de reporter son regard sur Neville. Il tint sa baguette comme une plume et écrivit, de petites lettres argentés apparaissant devant les yeux de Neville.

_Un pour chacun_.

Neville réfléchit quelques secondes avant de comprendre. La fille de Beauxbâtons devait être pour Fleur, Cho pour Cédric, Hermione pour Krum et Harry... pour lui.

Neville sentit son cœur battre à toute allure à cette pensée et s'en étonna. Voilà des mois qu'il pensait ses sentiments pour son ami enterrés - depuis qu'il était avec Cédric en fait - et voilà qu'ils revenaient à la surface.

La main de Cédric s'emparant brusquement de son bras le sortit de ses pensées et il vit un requin s'emparer d'Hermione. Ou plutôt, un semi-requin. Il eut juste le temps de voir Krum disparaitre dans les profondeurs avant que lui et Cédric n'échangent un regard entendu. D'un même mouvement, il tranchèrent magiquement les cordes qui retenaient leurs tributs et Neville enroula un bras autour de la taille d'Harry avant de nager vers la surface.

Il aperçu un banc de Strangulots s'approcher et prévint Cédric de quelques étincelles jaillissant de sa baguette. Le Poufsouffle hocha la tête et se prépara à combattre. Mais, étonnement, si certains Strangulots se jetèrent sur Cédric, ceux qui s'avançaient vers Neville se figèrent et fuirent, comme effrayés.

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et sentit tout à coup quelque chose de brûlant frôler sa clavicule. Il baissa les yeux vers Harry et vit, flottant près de son visage, un anneau rattaché à un collier qui entourait le cou d'Harry. Neville approcha sa main de l'anneau et eut une exclamation muette lorsqu'il se brûla. Il éloigna de son mieux le bijoux et nagea rapidement vers la surface, pressé qu'Harry soit réveillé.

Il sortit de l'eau à peine quelques secondes avant Cédric et fut soulagé lorsqu'Harry haleta et nagea de son propre-chef.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda le brun aux yeux verts, sa voix un peu couverte par les exclamations de la foule.

- Tu as été mis au fond du lac pour la deuxième tâche, lui répondit Neville.

Le jeune sorcier regarda autour de lui, un peu surpris, et repoussa ses cheveux mouillés en arrière, dégageant son visage.

- Tu m'as sauvé.

Neville plongea dans ses iris incroyablement verts et sentit son cœur accélérer la cadence.

- Bien sûr que je t'ai sauvé.

Les lèvres rosées d'Harry s'étirèrent en un sourire et il caressa brièvement le cou de Neville - qui n'avait plus de branchies, remarqua ce dernier, bon timing - avant de nager vers le ponton.

Neville le suivit et, une fois Cédric et Cho remontés, la grande horloge derrière les juges se mit à sonner. Alors qu'on leur tendait des serviettes, Dumbledore dit :

- Le temps imparti est écoulé. Miss Delacour n'ayant pas réussi à se défaire des Strangulots, elle perd cette épreuve.

Aussitôt, des sirènes percèrent la surface de l'eau, la petite fille blonde entre les bras et la déposèrent sur le ponton. Fleur courut vers elle avec une serviette et l'enlaça. Ludo Verpey prit à son tour la parole, l'air réjoui.

- M. Krum arrive en première place pour cette épreuve, avec une remarquable demie-métamorphose, suivie de M. Londubat avec une étonnante utilisation de la branchiflore - vos connaissances en Botanique ne cessent de m'étonner jeune homme - et de M. Diggory avec un excellent sortilège de Têtenbulle. Ce qui nous fait comme classement final : Londubat toujours en tête, suivi cette fois de M. Krum, de M. Diggory puis de Miss Delacour. Ainsi s'achève la deuxième étape de ce Tournoi !

Les Gryffondors explosèrent en applaudissement et Neville se retrouva hissé sur les épaules de Fred et Georges Weasley. Grisé par les exclamations de la foule, il oublia totalement de questionner Harry sur son étrange collier.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Coucou! J'espere que ce nouveau chapitre vous plait ^^ J'ai écrit le 19 très rapidement! D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur la Troisième Tâche, je suis au regret de vous annocer qu'elle n'apparaitra pas avant deux chapitres. Effectivement, j'ai choisi de me concentrer plus sur les relations des personnages ^^ Et au prochain chapitre, retour au PDV Harry!**

**Un immense merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, c'est toujours un vrai plaisir pour moi de les lire et, lorsque j'ai le temps, j'essaie de vous répondre! :) A la prochaine!**


	19. Megalomania

**Titre: **Hysteria

**Auteur:**Ptit Pingouin

**Disclaimers:**Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta: **TheCrasy

**Rated: **M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes!

**Pairing:** HP/LV, DM/BZ, SB/RL...

**Résumé:** /

**NDA:** Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutien!

Chapitre 18:

Neville et Malfoy se regardaient en chien de faïence depuis dix minutes déjà.

Aucun des deux n'avait écouté les explications du Professeur Chourave et ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. En fait, ils s'en fichaient. À partir du moment où le professeur de Botanique les avait mis ensemble, leurs oreilles s'étaient fermées.

Foutus bons sentiments de Poufsouffle à la con, pensaient-ils au même instant.

Évidemment, Neville savait à quel point son mode de pensée était stupide vu que son propre petit ami était un jaune et noir. Alors il n'allait pas se mettre à détester la Maison d'Helga, maison qu'il découvrait chaque jour avec un peu plus de surprise. Auparavant, Neville ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux Poufsouffles. Il connaissait de loin Zacharias Smith - un sale petit con - et avait souvent travaillé avec Hannah Abbot qui partageait son intérêt pour la Botanique (elle l'avait d'ailleurs félicité pour l'utilisation de la Branchiflore lors de la seconde tâche).

Mais, en ce moment, il aurait été prêt à tuer Poufsouffle elle-même.

- Il serait temps de vous mettre au travail, messieurs ! tonna la voix du professeur Chourave.

Ils lui jetèrent tous deux un regard noir et Malfoy siffla entre ses dents :

- Vieille peau.

Comme si son corps n'attendait que ce signal pour se rebeller contre la distance - bien trop courte - qui le séparait du Serpentard, Neville cracha :

- Ta gueule, Malfoy. Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du blond, preuve que lui aussi attendait l'affrontement avec impatience.

- Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Londubat ? Aurais-je blessé ta pauvre sensibilité de petit chien-chien à son maître ?

- Pas plus que si j'avais traité Rogue de vieille chauve-souris graisseuse devant toi, j'imagine.

- La ferme ! Il vaut bien mieux que toi et ta misérable clique ! Comment va la belette ? Toujours aussi pauvre ? Mon père dit que ses parents se privent de douche pour laisser un peu d'eau à leurs enfants...

Le poing de Neville vola et heurta douloureusement le visage du Serpentard. Sous les cris des autres élèves, Malfoy répliqua aussitôt et ils finirent par rouler par terre en se battant avec ardeur, crachant des insultes.

Le professeur Chourave finit pourtant par crier un sort qui les projeta tous les deux de chaque côté de la salle. Neville se raidit lorsque son dos entra en contact avec le chariot sur lequel reposait de géraniums dentus. D'un nouveau coup de baguette, Chourave éloigna celui-ci pour éviter que les plantes ne mordent Neville.

- Miss Granger, M. Nott, surveillez la classe pendant que j'emmène ces deux chiffonniers dans le bureau du Directeur.

Un murmure parcourut la salle alors que Chourave empoignait, avec une surprenante force, les deux élèves par le col et les traînait hors des serres.

* * *

Neville était affalé contre le torse de Cédric, un timide rayon de soleil réchauffait un peu ce début de mois de mars. Ils étaient allongés dans le Parc, en pleine digestion d'un copieux déjeuner, entourés des amis de Cédric. Neville pensa distraitement qu'il délaissait un peu ses amis à force de passer son temps avec ceux de Cédric.

Près d'eux, Gretchen recopiait le devoir de Défense de Gareth - quatre rouleaux, nota avec horreur Neville - tandis que celui-ci parlait avec Lindiwe et Zeden du dernier match des Pies de Montrose.  
Cédric noua ses doigts avec ceux du Gryffondor sur son ventre.

- Tu veux venir dans notre Salle Commune ce soir ? murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

- Je peux pas, souffla Neville. J'ai des heures de colle avec Rusard.

Cédric haussa un sourcil incrédule:

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me suis battu avec Malfoy en Botanique, la routine quoi.

Cédric se redressa un peu, le contemplant avec curiosité.

- La routine ? Tu as l'habitude de te faire mettre en colle ?

Neville ricana.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Rogue me déteste.

- Rogue déteste tout le monde.

- Et voir la gueule de Malfoy me donne envie de le frapper. Et je pense qu'il me le rend bien.

Le petit groupe de Poufsouffle le regarda avec surprise. Lindiwe dit prudemment :

- On dirait pas. On pensait que t'étais plutôt du genre... calme et sérieux.

Neville écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire.

- Moi ?

Il partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire, amusé par l'image que les Poufsouffles pouvaient avoir de lui.

- Allez, j'ai eu tellement d'heures de colle avec Rusard que je suis pratiquement sûr que les brosses à récurer de l'école ont la forme de ma main, plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu cache bien ton jeu. Je ne savais pas que toi et Malfoy vous détestiez autant. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

Neville fut un peu désarçonné par cette question. Honnêtement, il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Juste parce que c'était lui et Malfoy. Ils s'étaient toujours détestés parce que... Et bien... Parce que !

- Je ne sais pas trop... Je pense qu'on n'était pas fait pour s'entendre. Je suis un Gryffondor, il est un Serpentard. A mon avis, il est aussi jaloux du fait que Harry préfère passer du temps avec nous qu'avec lui, rit-il.

Étonnement, un silence gêné tomba sur le petit groupe à ces mots. Gretchen, qui avait levé la tête durant leur échange, se remit à gratter sur son parchemin, Gareth et Lindiwe se passionnèrent par la vue du lac et Zeden regardait Cédric, comme s'il attendait une réaction de sa part.

- Et si vous nous laissiez un peu seuls, les gars ?

Les Poufsouffles commencèrent aussitôt à ranger leurs affaires mais Neville se redressa, perplexe.

- Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

Cédric pinça les lèvres en voyant que ses amis s'étaient figés. Il se résolut finalement à en parler devant eux, peut-être qu'ainsi Neville éviterait de prendre la fuite.

- Ça fait un moment que je voulais t'en parler, dit-il prudemment. Je me demandais... pourquoi est-ce que Potter a été choisi pour être placé au fond du lac ?

Neville fronça les sourcils, surpris.

- Heu... Parce que c'est mon ami j'imagine.

- Oui, mais alors pourquoi pas Granger ? Ou Weasley ?

- Mais... j'en sais rien ! Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi Chang a été choisie !

- Parce que je suis sortit avec Cho. Tu es en train de me dire que tu es sorti avec Potter ?

Neville en resta muet d'ébahissement.

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Mais enfin, pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

- Parce que je trouve que toi et Potter êtes proches.

- C'est mon ami !

- Plus qu'avec Weasley et Granger.

- _Et alors_ ?

Le sursaut de Gretchen et Lindiwe fit comprendre à Neville qu'il avait hurlé. Il se surprit lui-même de sa réaction. Pourquoi être aussi véhément ? Avait-il une attitude étrange envers Harry ?

La pensée que Cédric soit au courant pour ses... sentiments pour le brun fit paniquer Neville qui se releva et prit son sac.

- Tu me saoules, dit-il simplement avant de partir.

Il crut entendre Gretchen marmonner :

- Ce n'était peut-êtrrrre pas une bonne idée, finalement.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry rentra dans le dortoir pour poser son sac avant de filer chez les Serpentard (il avait promis à Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle de les aider en Sortilège), il vit, étalé sur son lit, son insaisissable ami.

Ayant rarement eu l'occasion de parler à Neville en dehors des cours depuis le Bal, Harry posa doucement son sac et alla s'asseoir près du flanc du brun.

- Hey, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Neville soupira et roula sur le côté, se rapprochant d'Harry. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait toujours été plus tactile avec Harry qu'avec Ron. Le résultat de son attirance pour l'héritier Potter sans doute. Pour Harry et lui, il était naturel de se toucher l'épaule, le dos, les bras... Neville se rendit compte à quel point il tenait à son ami.

- Je me suis disputé avec Cédric.

- Oh. Pourquoi ?

- Une connerie.

Il y eut un léger silence gêné avant que Neville ne demande:

- Dis... Tu sais pourquoi tu as été choisi pour la deuxième tâche ?

Harry le regarda avec surprise :

- Non. McGonagall m'a demandé d'aller dans le Bureau de Dumbledore et il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je ferme les yeux et que je me détende. Quand je me suis réveillé, tu m'avais sortit de l'eau.

Neville serra un peu plus l'oreiller contre lui. Il était... dérangeant d'apprendre que Dumbledore savait pour ses sentiments envers Harry. Car si il l'avait dit à Ron et Hermione, il s'était bien gardé d'en toucher un mot à sa grand-mère. Ou pire... _Aux Maraudeurs _!

Tout à ses pensées, le brun sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main fine et un peu rugueuse d'Harry passer sur son front :

- Tu as l'air... mal, dit-il simplement.

Le Survivant soupira et posa une question qu'il regretta aussitôt, se traitant mentalement d'idiot :

- Tu penses qu'on peut aimer deux personnes en même temps ? *****

Harry haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

- Heu... J'en sais rien. Peut-être. Enfin... Non... Je ne pense pas... Je ne sais pas, finit-il par avouer.

Neville soupira de nouveau.

- Tu veux pas... Heu... Tu sais...

Il fit un geste évasif de la main. Harry se mordilla la lèvre avant de fondre devant les yeux outremer de son ami. Il hocha la tête et enleva ses chaussures avant de s'allonger dans le lit de Neville. Les Serpentards pouvaient bien attendre après tout. Ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence, et finirent par s'endormir paisiblement.

Ou, tout du moins, c'était ce qui était prévu.

Jusqu'à ce que Seamus et Dean ne déboulent dans la chambre, en se disputant si fort que leurs hurlements réveillèrent en sursaut Harry et Neville.

Durant leur sommeil, Harry avait finit lover contre le flanc de Neville, une main en travers de son torse comme il l'aurait fait avec un oreiller. Les deux garçons rougirent de leur position et Harry se racla la gorge avant de se lever.

- Quelle heure il est?

- Dix heure trente, lui répondit Seamus après que Dean soit allé bouder dans la salle de bain.

- Merde ! Je devais aller voir Drago.

- Bah là c'est raté. Le couvre-feu vient juste de tomber. Et tu sais à quel point Rogue adore faire sa ronde près de notre Salle Commune.

Neville se redressa sur un coude et le regard d'Harry accrocha la clavicule dénudée par sa chemise froissée.

- Si tu veux tenter de sortir, fais-le vers une heure. C'est Black (**petit rappel: Regulus, prof de DCFM**) qui fait sa ronde et si tu te fais prendre, tu perdras moins de points, lui conseilla-t-il.

Harry se fit violence pour détacher ses yeux de la peau de son ami pour le remercier du bout des lèvres avant d'aller virer Dean de la salle de bain pour pouvoir prendre une douche. Il ignorait alors que les propres yeux de Neville étaient englués sur sa chute de reins.

Le Survivant eut une exclamation indignée lorsque Seamus lui envoya un tee-shirt sale en pleine figure.

- Sois un peu plus discret ou McGo' va te retirer des points pour harcèlement sexuel.

Neville lui jeta un regard noir - accessoirement accompagné du tee-shirt sale - et se recoucha avec un soupir de lassitude.

- Mais tu ne sors pas avec Diggory ? s'étonna Dean en se mettant en pyjama.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as commandé ton plat que tu ne peux plus regarder le menu, dit philosophiquement Seamus en sortant sa réserve de magazine salaces pour y faire son choix du jour. Alors, _Playwizard_ ou _Baguette bien dure _?

Neville leva les yeux au ciel et ferma ses baldaquins.

Merde. Il avait un petit-ami qu'il aimait beaucoup - et qui, au passage, était incroyablement bandant - mais qui était malheureusement jaloux - et à juste titre - de son ami - tout aussi sexy. Que faire dans une telle situation ?

Dans un tel cas, Neville aurait habituellement demandé conseil à Sirius. Mais cette fois, il n'en était pas question. Il était quand même le parrain d'Harry et donc la figure parentale la plus proche pouvant faire office de père. Remus était proscrit également puisqu'il pourrait bien tout déballer à Sirius. Ron ? Mauvaise idée. Il était trop occupé à sortir avec/éviter comme la peste Lavande et se disputer/faire les yeux doux à Hermione pour ça. Seamus ?

Neville se redressa et haussa un sourcil en voyant le visage concentré de l'Irlandais alors qu'il choisissait sa lecture du soir.

Certainement pas. Dean ? Il draguait Ginny dans le dos de Ron, pas la peine d'aller à côté d'un chaudron prêt à exploser...

À qui pourrait-il bien demander conseil ?

Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, la réalisation le frappa. Mais bien sûr ! Peter !  
Neville se leva brusquement et prit un parchemin et une plume.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, la deuxième semaine des vacances d'hiver commençait et Harry faisait sa valise. Comme la plupart des Sang-Pur et traditionalistes de l'école, il rentrait chez lui pour les bals des dernières neiges.

Cette année, la réception principale se déroulait chez les Zabini, même si d'autres bals et banquets allaient ponctuer la semaine. Narcissa avait d'ailleurs prévu un pique-nique dans les serres du Manoir, le début du mois de mars étant la période d'éclosion des lys-araignées. Les petites fleurs à huit pétales et à la couleur noir-rouge pleuvraient sur les invités avant de se balader partout dans la serre. Une fois tombés, les lys-araignées ne survivaient qu'une journée. Ensuite ils fanaient et secrétaient une substance nauséabonde ressemblant à de la soie.

Au moins, ils avaient évités les bals costumés, pensa Harry avec soulagement, l'humiliant costume de chat encore vif dans sa mémoire.

- Ma mère va faire un bal costumé, dit platement Blaise alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les calèches.

- _Quoi _?

Drago lâcha brutalement sa valise et tenta de courir vers le château mais Blaise l'attrapa par le col et le jeta dans la calèche.

- Oh ! Génial ! s'exclama Pansy. J'ai déjà des dizaines d'idées de costumes! La dernière fois je m'étais déguisée en fée Viviane, mais c'est pour les gamines. Non, la fée Morgane est _tellement_ plus sexy ! piailla-t-elle, ignorant Drago qui boudait en face d'elle.

Harry, de son côté, regardait les fenêtres illuminées de Poudlard.

Hermione était partit avec ses parents faire du kni. Ou du ksi. Bref, un sport moldu comment par un K. Neville avait réussi, par il ne savait quel miracle, à négocier avec sa grand-mère pour échapper aux bals et restait à Poudlard avec Ron et les autres.

Harry finit par détourner les yeux en soupirant, espérant que les choses se soient un peu arrangées entre Neville et Cédric. Il n'aimait pas voir le brun triste.

Harry se rappela lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. Il frissonna et son bras, qu'il avait passé en travers du torse de Neville, se mit à le picoter.

Il se pelotonna contre la banquette de la calèche, ignorant le regard curieux de Goyle qui lui prêta sa cape, pensant qu'il avait froid.

- Et toi, Harry ? Tu sais quel costume Narcissa va vous donner ?

A ces mots, Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard de pure horreur.  
Si jamais la blonde prononçait le mot "chat", peu importe les conséquences, ils fugueraient.

* * *

Neville contempla la lettre qu'il avait dans les mains. Certains mots avaient été soulignés et tournaient dans sa tête :

_Écoute ton cœur [...] Si tu aimes réellement Cédric et que ses sentiments te sont retournés [...] Si tu penses vraiment qu'Harry est celui qu'il te faut, alors fonce [...] Ne laisse pas Cédric dans le doute, il mérite de connaitre la vérité [...] Sois honnête avec lui [...] Quelque soit ton choix, sache que tu auras toujours tes amis et ta famille pour te soutenir._

Peter avait raison. Il devait être honnête avec Cédric.

Le brun soupira et plia soigneusement la lettre avant de la glisser dans sa poche. Il se rendit jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch où les Poufsouffle s'entraînaient. Quelques élèves jaune et noir étaient assis sur les gradins, regardant le jeu ou discutant simplement avec leurs amis.

Dans le ciel, Lindiwe hurlait des ordres avec une voix puissante, son dos bien droit sur son balai, ses tresses terminées de perles volant autour de son visage au nez aplatit et aux lèvres épaisses.

Neville remarqua Cédric, un peu éloigné du reste de l'équipe, poursuivant le vif d'or. À chaque fois qu'il l'attrapait, le Poufsouffle sortait sa baguette et augmentait d'un niveau la difficulté de la petite balle avant de la relâcher et de reprendre ses loopings.

Neville devait avouer que Cédric avait une évidente prestance sur son balais. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et maitrisés et il avait une tactique qui plaçait bien souvent Poufsouffle en tête de classement. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas cette passion sauvage que montrait Harry lorsqu'il était sur son éclair de feu.

_Merde_, s'insulta Neville en secouant la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il fasse ça ? Pourquoi toujours comparer Cédric et Harry ?

Le Gryffondor poussa un lourd soupir et attendit la fin de l'entraînement, se répétant mot pour mot ce qu'il devait dire à Cédric.

Mais lorsque Lindiwe siffla et que Cédric vola doucement vers lui, Neville oublia tout.

- Salut, dit le Poufsouffle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, son Nimbus se posant à leurs pieds.

- Salut, murmura-t-il.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence gêné durant lequel chacun se rappela ce qu'il avait dit à l'autre et comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque ? demanda finalement Cédric.

Neville ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les excuses et les paroles rassurantes qu'il avait répété toute la matinée refusaient de sortir.

_Sois honnête avec lui..._

Le brun soupirant, rendant les armes.

- En première année, commença-t-il, Voldemort - il ignora le frisson de Cédric - a tenté de s'emparer de quelque chose que Dumbledore gardait à l'école. Il a lancé l'imperium sur Trelawney pour l'obtenir.

Cédric fronça les sourcils. Comme tous les autres élèves, on lui avait dit que Trelawney avait eu un accident lors d'une séance de divination particulièrement difficile et qu'elle en était morte.

- Ron, Hermione et moi, on l'en a empêché. J'ai... J'ai tué Trelawney ce jour-là, avoua Neville dans un souffle tremblant.

Cédric écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

- C'était un accident, dit précipitamment le Gryffondor. Elle avait jeté un cercle de flammes et quand je l'ai poussé, elle est tombé dedans. Elle allait m'attaquer... Mais je ne pourrais jamais oublier se jour, confia-t-il. Et lorsque je suis sorti de cette foutue pièce... Harry était là. Il nous avait suivi jusqu'ici. Et alors que tout le monde me regardait avec horreur ou incrédulité, lui, il avait juste l'air honteux d'être arrivé trop tard.

Neville fit une brève pause, mais ne laissa pas le temps à Cédric de dire un mot, il enchaîna :

- Lors de ma deuxième année, donc la cinquième pour toi, la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ce n'était pas juste une blague. Voldemort - nouveau frisson - par l'intermédiaire d'un journal maudit, avait réussi à s'introduire dans l'école et libérer le monstre. Un Basilic. Le monstre s'en est pris à Harry. J'ai tué le Basilic pour le protéger. Et en troisième année, lorsque les mangemorts ont attaqué Poudlard, Harry a faillit se faire attaquer. Alors, tu vois Cédric, après toutes ces épreuves, les liens qui me lient à Harry m'empêche de ressentir pour lui une simple amitié. Ça sera toujours plus. Je suis désolé.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, Neville réalisa qu'il était réellement triste. Même frustré. Frustré que ses sentiments pour Harry viennent compromettre une relation presque parfaite. Et il avait légèrement peur. S'il n'arrivait jamais à se défaire du brun aux yeux verts ? Si chacune de ses relations était vouée à l'échec ?

- Je comprends, dit simplement Cédric, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il se tourna vers le Poufsouffle et vit, effectivement, de la compréhension dans ses yeux dorés. Un sourire un peu mélancolique étira ses lèvres et il posa sa main, rendue froide par le Quidditch, sur celle de Neville. Il enlaça leurs doigts et, durant un instant, le temps sembla s'être arrêté pour le jeune Gryffondor.

Il dérivait, perdu dans un océan d'or pur et de désir, balloté entre les bons souvenirs et la tristesse. Harry n'existait plus, pas plus que Ron, Hermione, sa grand-mère, Sirius, Remus ou Peter. Seul restait Cédric.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Cédric lâcha ses doigts et se leva, soulevant son balai.

- Merci quand même pour ces quatre mois, lui dit le Poufsouffle. Ils étaient...

Le Poufsouffle se mordit la lèvre et Neville déglutit._ Merveilleux_, pensèrent-ils au même instant. Mais aucun ne le dit.

Après un dernier sourire, Cédric s'éloigna.

Et Neville se sentit seul.

Horriblement seul.

* * *

Harry aussi se sentait très seul en cet instant.

Mais pour une toute autre raison.

Narcissa semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de coordonner son costume avec celui de Drago. Si bien que, si le blond se retrouvait déguisé en Lestoat Amarillo, l'un des vampires les plus célèbres de l'histoire et celui ayant fait entrer les héritiers de vampire dans la famille Malfoy, Harry, lui, n'était pas logé à la même enseigne.

- Je vais me suicider, annonça-t-il platement en se dirigeant vers sa fenêtre.

Seul problème, la chambre d'Harry se trouvait au beau milieu du Manoir, donc sa fenêtre était enchantée et, si elle reproduisait la vision du parc, elle ne s'ouvrait même pas. Alors qu'il envisageait de s'ouvrir les veines avec un parchemin, Drago entra dans la chambre d'un air royal.

- J'adore ce costume, déclara le blond avec une intense satisfaction. Il me fait un cul d'enfer. Blaise sera à mes pieds d'un claquement de doigts !

Le Serpentard se délecta de la vision que lui offrait le miroir.

Son pantalon blanc mettait en valeur le long manteau bleu roi brodé d'argent par-dessus une chemise à jabot fait avec la plus fine dentelle. Des bottes à hauts talons en argent lui montaient jusqu'au cuisses et allongeaient sa silhouette. Des taches rouges, imitation très ressemblante de sang humain, tachaient le costume et, avec ses cheveux d'or qui tombaient sur ses épaules, Drago représentait le vampire décadent par excellence.

- Ouais, génial, marmonna Harry en regardant avec grand intérêt le parchemin posé sur sa table de nuit.

Drago, outré devant ce manque de compliments, aperçut la boîte posée sur le lit d'Harry, puis il regarda Harry.

- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, c'est grave à quel point ?

- 8

- Aoutch, grimaça Drago en s'éloignant d'un pas, comme si l'innocente boîte allait lui sauter sauvagement dessus. Ne me dis pas que c'est un costume de femme ?

- Presque.

- _Aoutch _! Mais comment ca peut être horrible à ce point ? Le thème c'est _Personnages Historiques Célèbres_. Même mère n'a pas pu aller chercher quelque chose d'atroce. Ça impliquerait qu'elle ouvre un manuel d'Histoire.

- Oh, pas la peine d'ouvrir un manuel pour ça. Je suis sûr que _tout le monde _reconnaîtra mon costume, dit sombrement Harry.

Drago haussa un sourcil incrédule. Prenant son courage - ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus - à deux mains, il s'approcha du lit et ouvrit la boîte honnie...

- _Oh. Putain _!

Le blond souleva totalement le costume, choqué.

- Elle a osé ! J'y crois pas ! Elle a osé ! Couina-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête avec l'expression de quelqu'un ayant avalé un cercueil.

Ce que Drago tenait entre ses mains étaient une longue robe blanche légèrement transparente, un ruban de velours entourant le col et le bas du vêtement. Une feuille verte était cousue sur la poitrine, s'agitant comme si elle était secouée par la vent.

Dans la boîte, une paire d'ailes aux plumes duveteuses, un parchemin avec griffonné dessus une formule pour allonger les cheveux et un diadème en or reposaient.

Narcissa avait choisi une remarquable réplique du costume de Belenus, le légendaire Veela ayant forgé Excalibur.

- Sois fort, Harry, dit Drago d'un air grave. Ce sera dur, mais tu t'en sortiras.

- Je ne pense pas, Drago. Pas cette fois.

Le blond pressa l'épaule du jeune garçon, compatissant, avant de retourner s'extasier devant son reflet.

Harry alla s'étaler sur son lit, poussant du pied la boîte maudite qui tomba à terre dans un océan de soie et de plumes. Il était tellement fatigué. Ils étaient partis de Poudlard hier et les Malfoy croulaient déjà sous les invitations. Rien que ce soir, il y avait un banquet organisé par les Bulstrode. Ensuite demain ce serait au tour des Crabbe, et mercredi ce serait le bal costumé des Zabini. Sans compter que jeudi il y avait le goûter chez les Nott.

Tout ça lui donnait envie de se pendre.

Dobby apparut dans un "POP" sonore et s'inclina, son nez rayant le parquet.

- Lord Serpentard arrive, jeune maître Harry, jeune maître, couina la créature avant de repartir.

Il y eu une seconde de silence dans la chambre. Une seconde pendant laquelle un souvenir flotta entre les deux garçons. Un souvenir dans lequel le Lord surprenait Harry dans une situation extrêmement compromettante.******

- Drago, jette-moi un Avada sur-le-champ, ordonna Harry.

- Pas question !

Et le vil Serpentard s'enfuit.

- Ordure ! hurla Harry en jetant le vase posé sur son bureau - aujourd'hui composé de mimosa et de tulipes - qui alla éclater contre la porte.

Sauf que quand Dobby avait dit que le Lord arrivait, c'était qu'il arrivait _tout de suite_. Et l'homme ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de refermer la porte à temps.

Harry sursauta et rougit, horrifié.

- Pa... Pardon ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air mortifié.

Le mage noir haussa simplement un sourcil devant la flaque d'eau parsemée de verre et de fleurs à ses pieds.

- C'est Drago, il m'a énervé et je...

Harry se mordit la lèvre, ayant l'impression que chaque mot était un coup de pelle pour creuser sa propre tombe.

Voldemort enjamba gracieusement la flaque et posa une longue boîte noire sur le lit. Après quoi, il planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux du Gryffondor.

- Comment vas-tu, Harry ?

- B-Bien, merci, murmura le brun en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds.

Il sursauta une nouvelle fois lorsque l'homme placa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et lui fit faire un demi-tour, le plaçant dos à lui et face au lit.

- Je t'ai apporté un cadeau, ouvre-le, susurra-t-il en faisant glisser ses mains tout le long des bras du jeune garçon.

Harry déglutit et souleva le couvercle en velours noir. Il souleva les feuilles de papier transparent et sortit une longue robe noire à la coupe médiévale mais au style définitivement moderne. La robe se composait d'un savant mélange de soie, de dentelle, mousseline et linon, si bien que certaines parties comme la gorge ou les manches étaient transparentes, alors que toute la ligne un de la robe était couverte. Mais la robe avait beau être magnifique, Harry ne se voyait pas porter un bijoux pareil, même durant une soirée.

- Merci, c'est vraiment superbe, mais... est-ce qu'il y a une occasion précise où je devrais la porter ?

Tom passa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry - colorant instantanément les joues du Gryffondor - et de l'autre sortit une cape qui était encore dans la boite. Il la déplia et la mit par-dessus la robe.

- Une idée ? souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. La cape noire et verte et taffetas avait été cousue de telle façon que, à la lumière du soleil, des dizaines de serpents en filigranes se meuvent dans une danse hypnotique. Les armoiries sur le cœur ne faisait que confirmer l'intuition d'Harry.

- Salazar Serpentard.

- Il m'a semblé que ce serait un costume parfait pour le bal de mercredi, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête, époustouflé.

- Et j'ai un accessoire qui, j'en suis sûr, le complétera à merveille.

Il posa la cape et la robe sur le lit sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il en posant un lourd médaillon au creux de la robe.

À partir de ce moment-là, Harry perdit le fil de ses pensées. La présence intimidante de Tom dans son dos cessa d'exister. Ses yeux étaient englués au médaillon doré avec un grand S en émeraude dessus. Le monde autour de lui se résumé en un brouillard flou et un bourdonnement à ses oreilles. Seul comptait ce médaillon.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se pencha sur le lit et tendit lentement la main vers le bijoux qui semblait lui murmurer des paroles attirantes, l'incitant à s'en emparer et à...

Tom reprit brutalement le médaillon et le cacha dans un repli de sa robe. Son expérience était concluante. Comme il l'avait pensé, la partie de lui qui était en Harry reconnaissait l'Horcruxe. Et l'Horcruxe reconnaissait la partie de Tom qui vivait en Harry. Les deux s'appelaient. Tom songea un instant à ce qu'il se passerait si jamais il faisait d'Harry un Horcruxe. Est-ce que la personnalité du garçon serait submergée, noyée par la présence renforcée du mage noir en lui ? Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse.

Harry, quant à lui, reprenait difficilement ses esprits. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Tom lui avait offert un costume de Salazar Serpentard, ça il s'en souvenait, mais après... Est-ce qu'il avait eu un genre... d'absence ?

- Je suis sûr que cette tenue t'ira à ravir, j'ai hâte de te voir la porter, dit finalement Tom.

- Vous serez là au bal ? demanda Harry d'une voix pâteuse. Merde, il avait mal à la tête

- Je devrais trouver le temps de passer.

Sur ce, il passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune garçon et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou avant de s'en aller dans un tournoiement de cape.

Harry porta la main à sa nuque, ébahi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

**To be continued...**

*** **Vous remarquerez que Neville (qui aime Cedric et Harry) demande à Harry (qui aime Neville et Tom) si on peut aimer deux personnes en même temps. Si c'est pas un pentagone amoureux, ça! xD

****** Mais si, souvenez-vous. Harry était en train de **hum** s'occuper d'un problème **hum** dur avant de se rendre compte que Tom était dans la chambre :)

* * *

**Je suis absolument mortifiée par mon retard. Presque un mois que je vous laisse sans nouvelles. Pour ma défense, je me suis lancée dans le fandom anglais de Glee (étonnament riche). Moi qui étais déja une fan de Klaine, me voilà totalement accro! :p Qui sait, peut-être que je me lancerais dans une fic Glee un jour. En tout cas, attendez-vous à ce que les prochains chapitre soient plus espacés mais, en compensation, beaucoup plus long. Je me rends compte que si je continua à ce rythme là, Hysteria va finir avec une bonne cinquantaine de chapitres xD Les chapitres vont donc se rallonger et donc, mettre plus de temps pour s'écrire ^^" Bref, encore désolée de ce retard, j'espere que vous avez apprecié ce chapitre.**

**Menmosyne: **Oui, Neville peut sembler un peu faux sur les bords mais je pense qu'il est tout à fait possible d'être amoureux de deux personnes en même temps. Même si pour Cedric, contrairement à Harry, c'est un peu trop recent pour parler d'amour. ^^ Pour Harry, il en est de même. Il est fou amoureux de Tom mais attiré aussi par Neville. J'espere que cela t'aura un peu éclairé. La fin d'Hysteria n'est pas encore décidée alors je ne dis rien ;p

**2manga22: **FF n'autorise pas les e-mails alors je n'ai pas pu avoir ton adresse ^^"

**Anonyme: **Heureuse que ca te plaise ^^ Toujours heureuse de rencontrer une compatriote dans la lutte anti Voldy-Guimauve :p

**Ellana: **Tu devrais entendre parler des Héritiers dans deux ou trois chapitres ^^

**Je vous remercie toujours autant pour vos reviews! A chaque fois que j'en lis une, j'ai l'impression de manger un bon morceau de chocolat, avec les calories en moins. Que du plaisir ;p Merci à tous et à la prochaine!**


	20. Hyper Music

**Titre: **Hysteria

**Auteur: **Ptit Pingouin

**Disclaimers: **Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta: **TheCrasy

**Rated: **M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes!

**Pairing:** HP/LV, DM/BZ, SB/RL...

**Résumé: /**

**NDA:** Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutien!

* * *

**Arya-loveese**: Coucou! Heureuse que ça te plaise! Pour Neville... Je ne dis rien! :p

**Lectrice**: Heureuse que ça te plaise, merci de ta review! ^^

**gran'ny**: Bienvenue sur cette fic! En esperant que le hasard t'en fasse découvrir pleins d'autres! xD

**Como**: Heureuse que ça te plaise et bienvenue sur cette fic ^^ Ne t'inquiètes pas, même si Harry/Voldemort est le couple final, le Harry/Neville aura également une place centrale bien qu'un peu plus tardive ;p

**Mii**: Heureuse que ça te plaise, merci de ta review! :)

**Lapinoir**: Coucou! Bienvenue sur cette fic! \o/ Si jamais je tombe dans le Voldy-guimauve, je te donne l'autorisation exceptionnelle de me lancer des tomates pourries! Deal? xD Je comprends que ton avis sur Neville, c'est le cas de beaucoup de lecteurs, et j'avoue avoir choisi un peu la facilité en en faisant le Survivant mais... Il me fallait quelqu'un pour rendre jaloux Voldemort et si Harry était le Survivant... Comment lui et Tom auraient-ils pu finir ensemble? Il n'y avait à ce moment-là que deux solutions possibles: 1. Harry passe du côté Noir (_Non_, merci! Harry est gentil! GENTIL!) ou 2. Une fin extrêmement tragique (Pas question, j'ai été biberonnée aux Disney alors moi, c'est happy-end ou rien, nan mais oh!). Donc, bon, Neville a dû devenir le Survivant pour le bien commun xD Le principe des Héritiers aura une place très importante plus tard dans la fic, surtout pour Drago. ^^ Si tu veux savoir quand Harry va découvrir la vérité sur Tom: 5ème année. Donc, dans pas longtemps! ;p Merci de ta review!

Chapitre 19:

Harry fut brutalement réveillé de sa sieste lorsque Drago se jeta sur son lit.

- Hmm... Quoi ? baragouina-t-il en se renfonçant sous les couvertures.

- Le bal commence dans une heure, il faut que tu te prépares, murmura Drago avec une voix un peu étrange.

Harry soupira et se recala dans ses oreillers, fatigué. La veille, le banquet des Crabbe s'était éternisé jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. Alors tout ce que voulait Harry en cet instant c'était DORMIR.  
Drago se glissa sous les couvertures et passa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry, l'attirant contre son torse. Le brun ouvrit subitement les yeux.

- Drago... Est-ce que tu _bandes _?

- C'est fort possible, susurra le blond en frottant son érection contre le dos d'Harry.

D'un coup de pied, le Serpentard fut éjecté du lit et atterrit au sol avec violence.

- Aoutch ! Merde, Harry !

- Merde, toi-même, Drago ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? s'exclama le Gryffondor d'une voix aiguë.

Drago grogna pour toute réponse, se massant le coccyx. Les jambes ainsi écartées, la bosse qui déformait son pantalon était des plus visibles et Harry détourna les yeux avec un peu de dégoût.

- Ça va, c'était juste une blague, je pensais pas que tu réagirais comme une vierge effarouchée, ricana Drago. Si ca peut te rassurer, _Harry chéri_, c'est en pensant à Blaise que j'ai fini dans cet état. Ton honneur est sauf.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et le chassa de la chambre à coups de coussins. Une fois débarrassé de ce sale serpent, Harry se frotta les yeux et bailla. Le bal des Zabini commençait dans une heure... Cela voulait dire qu'il allait mettre le costume que lui avait offert Tom ! À cette pensée, un frisson d'excitation le parcourut et il sortit du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Une fois sa douche fini, il se planta, nu, devant la boîte noire. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit la magnifique robe à moitié transparente. Le col et les manches de la robe étaient en dentelles noire, tandis que la robe en elle-même était en linon. Mais par-dessus cette robe, une deuxième en mousseline noire avait été cousue, donnant une impression de légèreté. La ceinture et les coutures étaient en soie et les boutons sur le buste ressemblaient fortement à de l'onyx. Cela avait dû coûter une fortune.

Harry enfila rapidement un sous-vêtement et se glissa dans la robe. Il frémit de volupté en sentant le doux tissu glisser sur sa peau. Il boutonna prestement le vêtement et enfila la cape. Celle-ci, bien qu'en tissu lourd, ne pesait presque rien sur ses épaules et était enchanté pour le protéger du froid et de la chaleur. Harry passa un doigt sur le taffetas vert de la doublure, en appréciant la douceur et la finesse des petits serpents en filigrane.

Il mit des chaussettes et eut un soupir amusé en voyant les fines chaussures noires qui reposaient dans le fond du paquet. Il eut un sourire nostalgique en voyant le petit nuage sur la semelle. Des Volkoff, comme lorsqu'il était allé chez Tom, deux années auparavant.

Harry noua ses lacets et sortit de sa chambre, descendant au salon. Lorsque Narcissa, resplendissante dans sa robe de la druidesse Cliodna, se tourna vers lui, elle resta bouche-bée. Avant de rougir de fureur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne portes pas le costume que je t'ai choisi ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix légèrement hystérique.

Près d'elle, Drago regardait Harry avec admiration.

- C'est un cadeau du Lord, répondit simplement Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- ET EN QUOI...

- Si c'est un cadeau du Lord, alors tu fais bien de le mettre, intervint calmement Lucius, interrompant les hurlements de Narcissa.

- Lucius ! Tu ne peux pas...

- Silence, Narcissa.

L'ordre avait claqué comme un fouet et Narcissa s'était tue alors que Drago et Harry détournaient le regard. Lucius réajusta son élégante veste blanche. Narcissa lui avait choisi un déguisement de Lord Stoddard Whiters, un célèbre éleveur de chevaux ailés et premier à avoir dressé une licorne.

- Allons-y, dit l'aristocrate en prenant sa canne à pommeau de serpent.

Il tendit le bras à Narcissa qui le prit docilement. Ils prirent la cheminée pour aller jusque chez les Zabini où Honoria les reçut en grande pompe dans un costume d'Aparajita, une sorcière indienne du XVIIème siècle, ayant eu des centaines d'amants et d'amantes mais qui ne s'était jamais mariée et n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Elle avait eu une relation tumultueuse avec le Premier Ministre sorcier, Henry Redwood, qui avait fait scandale à l'époque.

La tenue d'Honoria était composée d'un haut croulant sous les dorures et les rubis ainsi que d'une jupe qui lui arrivait jusqu'au pied et fendue sur le côté jusqu'à la hanche. Des paillettes dorées illuminaient ses courts cheveux noirs et des tatouages au henné maquillaient sa peau bronzée.

Elle conduisit les Malfoy à la première salle de réception où d'autres familles étaient déjà présentes. Évidemment, dès que Drago vit Blaise, il fonça sur son petit ami plus vite que si ça avait été le vif d'or.

Nul doute que, si Harry ne l'avait pas retenu, Drago aurait envoyé les règles de la bienséance aux oubliettes et roulé le patin du siècle au métis.

- Plus tard, promit Blaise en lui baisant chastement la joue.

Drago bouda un peu, juste pour la forme, puis il commença à discuter avec Théodore, dont la famille était déguisée en Doux-Amer, la famille ayant fondé la célèbre confiserie du même nom, la plus grande de toute l'Europe. Les bonbons les plus fameux des Doux-Amer étaient sans aucun doute les berlingots au réglisse noir et chocolat blanc, délicieux mais hors-de-prix.

Aussi, lorsque Théodore en sortit quelques un de la poche de son costume noir et blanc, un petit attroupement se forma autour de lui. Évidemment, et en bon Serpentard, Théodore n'avait donné un berlingot qu'en échange d'une promesse magique. Ainsi, Milicent Bulstrode, Malcolm Baddock, Adrian Pucey et Montague devaient désormais un service à Théodore, quel qu'il soit. Le Serpentard rechigna un peu, juste de quoi énerver Drago, mais en donna à Harry, Drago, Grégory, Vincent et Blaise sans rien en échange.

Harry laissa le bonbon fondre sur sa langue, enivré par le goût mi-piquant, mi-sucré. Il aurait pu en fermer les yeux de plaisir si les portes ne s'étaient pas ouvertes sur la famille Parkinson. Son regard fut immédiatement happé par Briseïs Parkinson, la grande sœur de Pansy, époustouflante dans sa robe de fée Morgane. Le décolleté mettait en avant sa poitrine avantageuse et sa taille fine. Ses longues boucles brunes brillaient faiblement à la lueur des bougies et faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus.

- Waw... Souffla Drago près de lui.

Harry lui-même ne pouvait dire autre chose. Briseïs était magnifique.

- Oh, oh, intervint Théodore. Ça commence mal.

- Hein ?

Théo prit le menton de Drago entre son pouce et son index et le dirigea vers la droite de Briseïs... où Pansy était également habillée en fée Morgane, mais totalement éclipsée par la beauté de sa sœur.

- Aïe, grimaça Blaise. Ceux qui s'attendaient à une soirée drôle et joyeuse peuvent partir.

Et, effectivement, dès que Pansy les aperçut, elle fondit en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de Drago qui la réceptionna tant bien que mal.

- Elle est... Elle est ignoble ! Elle... Elle a choisi le-le m-le même costume que moi! hoqueta-t-elle. Et... Et mère n'a-n'a r-rien dit !

Une fois ces derniers mots prononcés, elle éclata a nouveau en sanglots, serrant Drago avec tant de force qu'il du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas se plaindre.

- C'est pas grave, Pans', il est bien aussi ton costume, la consola Blaise.

- M-Mais, il lui... il lui va m-mieux qu'à-qu'à moi ! Sanglota-t-elle.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard coupable. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait dire le contraire. Sauf que leur silence ne fit que redoubler les pleurs de la jeune fille qui resserra son étreinte sur Drago. Le blond, en parfait gentleman lorsqu'il le fallait, ne dit rien et se résolu à souffrir en silence.

Ce fut finalement Vincent qui réagit. Il prit doucement Pansy par les épaules et lui tendit le berlingot que Théodore lui avait donné. Pansy regarda Vincent avec de grands yeux mouillés, comprenant tout le sacrifice qu'il y avait derrière ce geste. Cela lui fit plus de bien que n'importe quelle parole de réconfort. Elle prit le bonbon avec gratitude et sécha ses larmes dans le mouchoir que lui tendait Grégory.

- J'ai tellement envie de lui arracher cette saleté de robe, cracha Pansy avec hargne.

Harry, comme les autres garçons, eut un soupir de soulagement. Il était bien plus facile de traiter avec une fille en colère plutôt qu'avec une fille en pleurs.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Pans', tempéra Drago. C'est ta sœur. Et ce n'est pas en l'attaquant que tu vas gagner. Tu vaux mieux que ça et...

Le blond s'interrompit soudainement lorsque Briseïs s'avanca vers leur petit groupe.

- Joli costume, Harry, le complimenta-t-elle de sa voix douce.

- Heu... Merci.

Briseïs lui fit un sourire évanescent, ignorant l'air furibond de sa cadette et se tourna vers Blaise. Elle avança sa main fine, couleur de porcelaine.

- Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté, Blaise. Que dirais-tu de m'inviter à danser ?

Blaise lui lança un regard surpris mais hocha la tête et prit sa main, l'entraînant vers la piste de danse.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre à quel jeu jouait Briseïs Parkinson. Ses mains glissaient sur les épaules de Blaise, s'attardant parfois sur son dos et elle collait leurs corps pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

- Ok, là, la guerre est déclarée, siffle Drago, toutes ses bonnes paroles oubliées et les yeux brillants de rage.

- Drago... Commença Harry.

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir. Drago avait déjà sortit sa baguette et un sort avait fusé. Le blond eut tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière la silhouette massive de Greg' avant que l'immense bol de jus de citrouille rehaussé à l'hydromel trônant sur le buffet n'aille léviter et se déverser sur le couple.

Des exclamations fusèrent dans toute la salle et Harry murmura, choqué :

- Drago...

Honoria Zabini courut jusqu'à Briseïs, tout comme Pénélope Parkinson et Narcissa :

- Oh Merlin, ma pauvre enfant, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Honoria d'un air affolé.

- Amenez-lui une chaise, enfin ! s'exclama Narcissa.

Pénélope sécha sa fille d'un sort mais la robe était irrécupérable et du jus de citrouille s'était solidifié dans ses cheveux. Le médicomage personnel de Briseïs, jeune homme fringuant d'une vingtaine d'années, accourut à son tour et sortit sa mallette.

Sous les rires discrets de plusieurs personnes, les dames de la salle se regroupèrent autour de la jeune fille et on l'escorta bientôt hors du salon pour qu'elle puisse se laver et se changer tandis qu'on envoyait un elfe aller chercher une robe chez les Parkinson.

Blaise, toujours tâché de jus de citrouille et un peu à l'écart, regardait la scène d'un air hébété. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Drago ne l'attrape et qu'ils ne disparaissent dans le dédale de couloirs de la résidence des Zabini.

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? murmura Pansy, les yeux ronds.

- Nous venons de voir la jalousie des Malfoy à l'œuvre, commenta simplement Théodore en sortant son dernier berlingot qu'il tendit à Vincent.

Le Serpentard sortit la friandise de son emballage et l'avala avec contentement.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde était de retour et Briseïs portait une luxueuse robe rouge sang. Son regard bleu chercha Blaise dans la salle et son désappointement de ne pas le trouver s'exprima par un rictus sur ses lèvres maquillés de rouge.

- Harry !

Le brun se retourna et fut surpris par l'air affolé d'Honoria Zabini.

- Tu ne sais pas où est Blaise ?

- Heu... Il est partit avec Drago, répondit le brun, se rappelant au dernier moment que personne en dehors d'eux - et de la plupart des élèves de Poudlard - ne savait que Blaise et Drago sortaient ensemble.

- Pourquoi ?

Honoria pinça les lèvres et siffla entre ses dents:

- Son père vient d'arriver.

Et elle les planta là avant de disparaitre à son tour.

- Son père ? répéta Pansy avec incrédulité. Mais... Je croyais qu'il était mort ! Comme...

Elle chuchota en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle.

- Comme les autres. Vous savez. _Empoisonné_.

Théodore plissa les yeux et dit:

- À vrai dire, Baako Zabini est vivant. Il est simplement parti en Amérique. Ce sont les amants de Mme Zabini qui ont... succombés de manière étrange.

- Blaise ne nous avait pas dit que sa mère avait une liaison avec son oncle ? se rappela Harry.

- Si, le plus jeune frère Zabini. Chidike, qui est banquier au Zahir. Il y a deux autres frères, Themba et Zuberi, tous deux des mages rouges. Baako est l'aîné de la famille.

- Mais comment tu sais tout ça ? s'étonna Grégory.

- Car moi, contrairement à vous, pauvres verracrasses dénués de cervelle, j'ai appris à écouter et à observer. Et je peux vous dire que, rien que dans cette salle, Honoria a une liaison avec au moins quatre sorciers. Et je ne compte évidemment pas Chidike qui s'est éclipsé avec l'air plutôt nerveux il y a de cela une demi-heure.

Vincent ricana et Harry persiffla :

- Tu m'étonnes. Je serais nerveux moi aussi si mon frère aîné revenait soudainement au pays alors que je me tape sa femme.

- Ça promet de sacrés réunions de famille ! approuva Pansy.

- Et c'est pour ça que je vais vous laissez et aller me renseigner, dit Théodore en resserrant sa cravate à losanges noirs et blancs.

- Espionner tu veux dire ! Je viens avec toi !

- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Pans'.

Théodore émit un "Tsssk" désapprobateur.

- Harry, ok. Mais toi, certainement pas.

- Et pourquoi ? se vexa la jeune fille.

- Parce que tu es aussi discrète qu'un Cognard dans un magasin de chaudrons. Et que nous risquons d'entendre le mot sexe et...

Pansy eut un petit gloussement hystérique. Sous le regard torve de Théo, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

-... Et que c'est précisément le genre de réaction qui nous fera repérer. Allez, en route, Potter !

Harry suivit rapidement Théodore qui se faufilait déjà, avec la rapidité d'une anguille, hors de la salle.

* * *

Drago se cambra dans les draps et gémit sous la langue de Blaise.

Les grandes mains du métis caressaient son corps, effleurant la peau douce de ses côtes avant d'empoigner brutalement sa taille, le courbant un peu plus. Sur la peau pâle, les tétons de Drago ressemblaient à deux fleurs écarlates. Blaise se pencha et en happa un entre ses lèvres, le mordillant légèrement.

Drago agrippa l'oreiller d'une main et griffa le dos musculeux de son amant de l'autre. Ses ongles courts glissèrent sur la peau moite de sueur et ses doigts ripèrent jusqu'à l'épaule. Un coup de langue envoya une décharge de plaisir dans ses reins et il gémit à nouveau, bruyamment.

- _Blaiiiiise_, susurra-t-il en enroulant ses jambes autour du ventre foncé.

Un petit cri lui échappa lorsque son sexe frotta contre les abdominaux du mulâtre. En réponse, Blaise donna un petit coup de rein, accentuant la pression de son estomac contre la hampe de Drago et frottant par là-même son propre sexe contre les draps. Immédiatement, ses hanches continuèrent à se mouvoir, cherchant à offrir une délivrance à son corps tendu.

Les cris de plaisir du blond disparurent sous le bourdonnement du sang qui pulsait dans ses tempes. Lorsque les doigts de Drago se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, il retourna s'occuper de ses mamelons, les suçant avec plus de force au fur et à mesure que ses coups de reins s'accéléraient. Il en venait presque à les mordre lorsque Drago lui releva brusquement la tête, séparant leurs corps dans la foulée.

- Quoi ? murmura-t-il, les yeux embrumés par le plaisir.

- On peut le faire, répondit Drago. Je suis prêt.

Blaise redescendit brutalement sur terre et son sexe en frémit d'impatience. La petite part de conscience pas encore noyé par sa libido lui fit demander :

-Tu es sûr ? On peut encore attendre. Et puis j'ai laissé le lubrifiant à Poudlard.

Drago enroula de nouveau ses jambes autour de ses hanches, mais, cette fois, il suréleva son bassin pour que l'érection de Blaise frotte contre ses fesses. Le métis cessa de respirer.

- Je suis prêt, ronronna Drago. J'ai envie de le faire.

La conscience de Blaise poussa un cri de détresse avant d'être engloutie par le désir sexuel de faire l'amour pour la première fois avec son petit ami.

- D'accord, je vais y aller doucement, promit-il en embrassant le blond.

Blaise posa ses coudes de chaque côté de la tête de Drago et se déplaça pour se caler correctement. Il empoigna son sexe d'une main et se mordit la lèvre en voyant Drago saisir ses cuisses, ses petits ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair blanche, et les écarter.

Le Serpentard guida doucement son membre contre l'étroite ouverture -oh, si étroite.

- J'y vais.

Et il commença à pousser. La pression augmenta peu à peu et Blaise serra le poing sur l'oreiller. Merde, il n'était même pas encore dedans et il était déjà en train de devenir fou. Mais, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, et lorsqu'il sentit les chaires commencer à s'écarter sur son passage... Drago poussa un couinement de douleur et le repoussa d'un coup de pied.

- Ça rentre pas ! Ça rentre pas ! Ça fait mal, putain ! s'exclama le blond en attrapant les draps pour en recouvrir son corps. Merde, Blaise, pourquoi t'essaies de me forcer comme ça ? Je croyais qu'on prenait notre temps ! Maîtrises-toi un peu !

Blaise ouvrit la bouche, ébahi. Puis il se rappela qui était son petit-ami et qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui en toute connaissance de cause. Il referma donc la bouche et soupira.

- D'accord. Excuse-moi. C'est de ma faute.

- Oui! Bouda Drago.

Blaise poussa un nouveau soupir et se résolu à se terminer dans la salle de bain lorsque Drago s'avança à quatre pattes vers lui.

- En plus de me forcer, tu comptes me laisser dans cet état ? minauda Drago sensuellement, pressant son sexe tendu contre les côtes du Serpentard.

Blaise eut un petit sourire en coin et renversa le blond sur le lit, bien décidé à les soulager tous les deux.

* * *

Honoria marchait à travers son manoir, ses talons claquant durement sur le sol et les pans flamboyant de sa jupe s'enroulant autour de ses longues jambes fines.

Sa silhouette féline et ses yeux d'ambre avaient fait tourner la tête à nombre d'hommes et de femmes par le passé et, bien qu'elle ait maintenant la quarantaine entamée, elle séduisait toujours autant. De mémoire d'homme, une seule personne avait jamais résisté aux charmes d'Honoria Kyriako, sorcière de sang-pur et dernière née d'une modeste famille grecque. Et cette personne n'était nulle autre que son mari actuel.

Les Kyriako avaient tout misé sur leur plus jeune fille en l'envoyant en Angleterre, dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Dès ses onze ans, Honoria avait dû se débrouiller seule. Le plan initial de ses parents était qu'elle trouve un travail au Chemin de Traverse pour se payer une chambre dans une auberge le temps des vacances d'été. Le reste de l'année, elle resterait à Poudlard et étudierait sérieusement pour garder sa bourse d'étude.

Sauf que les Kyriako n'avaient pas prévu que la jeune et naïve Honoria, dans sa recherche d'un petit boulot, ne tombe sur une riche sorcière à la recherche de compagnie. Lyobane Gravair avait été le premier amour d'Honoria. La trentaine, séduisante et mondaine, Honoria avait été une cible facile pour cette femme expérimentée qui aimait les jeunes gens à peine sortis de l'enfance.  
Lyobane avait invité Honoria à dîner. Elle lui avait offert une robe dont la jeune fille n'aurait pu rêver, l'avait emmené dans un restaurant chic et avait été hypnotique de charme et d'élégance. À la fin de la soirée, elle lui avait offert un collier en perles et avait payé sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur.  
Les semaines passèrent et Honoria, dont la candeur disparaissait peu à peu, avait très vite compris le truc. Lorsqu'elle embrassait Lyobane et qu'elle l'autorisait à glisser ses longues mains manucurées sous ses vêtements, la femme lui faisait plus de cadeaux et donc, retardait la date où Honoria devrait se mettre à la recherche d'un emploi.

La jeune grecque commença à avoir un peu peur lorsque Lyobane commença à montrer des signes de lassitude en sa présence. La blonde sculpturale aimait la chaire fraîche et il y avait au Chemin de Traverse nombre de jeunes filles et de jeunes garçons désireux de profiter de sa générosité.

Honoria fut sauvée par la reprise de Poudlard, où elle entamait sa deuxième année. Lyobane était venue au Chaudron Baveur avec l'intention de lui signifier clairement qu'elle ne requérait plus sa compagnie lorsqu'Honoria était sortie de sa chambre vêtue de l'uniforme de Serpentard. La vue de la jupe plissée, de la chemise réglementaire, et des chaussettes montantes enflamma le sang de la sorcière dont l'intérêt remonta en flèche.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Honoria reçu un hibou lui apportant des boucles d'oreilles en diamant.

Sa relation avec Lyobane dura exactement trois ans. Trois années où Honoria apprit que, si elle ne voulait manquer de rien sans travailler, il suffisait de nouer des relations avec les bonnes personnes. Lorsqu'elle rencontra Ernest Blackcheep, milliardaire veuf et avide de compagnie, Honoria coupa tous liens avec Lyobane. Elle l'aimait, mais l'amour ne permettait pas de payer les facture et Ernest était bien plus maniable que Lyobane. La femme devenait jalouse et, lorsqu'elle voyait Honoria faire du charme à d'autres personnes, elle cessait de payer sa chambre. Ernest lui, lui offrait des merveilles rien que pour pouvoir dîner avec elle.

Certains pouvaient appeler cela de la prostitution, mais Honoria n'était pas d'accord. Elle ne faisait que dîner ou aller à l'opéra et si ses compagnons de soirées souhaitaient lui offrir des cadeaux, qui était-elle pour refuser ? Et puis c'était elle qui décidait si elle voulait avoir des relations sexuelles après tout. Elle profitait simplement de la vie et de sa beauté.

C'est ainsi qu'Honoria s'éleva peu à peu dans la société.

A sa sortie de Poudlard, Ernest la demanda en mariage. Elle accepta. Elle apprit à jouir des privilèges d'être une femme et les devoirs d'une maîtresse de maison.

Puis elle rencontra Orlando. Il était espagnol. Il était jeune. Il était beau. Il était riche. Et il faisait la cour à Honoria.

Sauf que la jeune grecque était mariée et elle savait que si elle trompait Ernest, le contrat de mariage serait déclaré non avenant, et adieu la fortune. Alors Orlando lui souffla une idée. Ernest commençait à se faire vieux et ses problèmes cardiaques s'aggravaient. Si jamais il mourait, personne ne se poserait de questions. Et, une fois mariée, Orlando la traiterait comme une reine. Il lui offrirait son château en Andalousie et sa maison en Autriche.

Deux semaines plus tard, juste le temps de faire perdre les sens à Orlando, le mari d'Honoria mourait pendant son sommeil sans que quiconque ne remarque les quelques gouttes de poison qu'elle avait glissé dans son cognac.

Trois mois plus tard Honoria buvait du champagne dans sa nouvelle résidence en Autriche, blottie dans les bras d'Orlando. Elle avait dix-huit ans.

Neuf mois après, elle rencontra Jazmin, une cousine éloignée d'Orlando, deux fois plus riche que lui et qui était prête à trahir son cousin si cela pouvait lui permettre d'avoir la belle grecque dans son lit. Orlando mourut peu après avoir mangé un poisson mal nettoyé et plein de toxines qui étaient étonnement semblables au poison de Mort-Bleue.

Ce petit jeu continua jusqu'aux vingt-sept ans ans d'Honoria. Elle avait été mariée sept fois et revenait en Angleterre après la mort de son dernier mari, un aristocrate français ayant fait fortune dans le vin.

C'est à une réception organisée par Narcissa qu'Honoria se fit introduire pour la première fois parmi les mangemorts. C'était début janvier de l'année 1980. Honoria été veuve depuis un mois et elle avait déjà sept liaisons, dont deux avec des mangemorts haut-placé. Voldemort se renseigna à peine sur Honoria, juste pour prévenir un éventuel conflit entre ses mangemorts. Mais lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle avait eu les meilleurs résultats de sa promotion aux ASPIC's, toutes matières confondues, il ordonna à Lucius de la lui amener.

La jeune femme, pensant simplement que Lucius voulait lui présenter un riche mangemort, fut absolument terrifiée en arrivant devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. L'homme la complimenta sur sa beauté et lui fit part de ses découvertes. Honoria aurait pu mentir à ce moment-là, mais l'aura sombre et maléfique qui entourait l'homme la terrorisa, alors elle dit tout. Lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, elle avait charmé le meilleur élève de Serdaigle pour qu'il passe l'examen à sa place, grâce un parchemin enchanté. Le petit génie n'avait eu aucun mal à faire à la fois ses épreuves et celles d'Honoria.

Le Lord fut extrêmement désappointé en apprenant la supercherie. Lui qui pensait trouver une perle rare, il n'avait en fait affaire qu'à une simple séductrice. Mais, et puisqu'il avait la belle grecque sous la main, il la transmit à Merwin Chattam, un jeune éphèbe au service des mangemorts. Honoria rencontra pour la première fois celui qui allait devenir rapidement son rival. Merwin était splendide, androgyne, et ne buvait que du champagne à 200 gallions*. L'homme lui expliqua rapidement en quoi allait consister son rôle au service du Lord.

Merwin avait l'habitude de séduire les riches sorciers et sorcières pour s'approprier leur fortune. Le Lord prenait soixante-dix pourcent des gains ainsi acquis pour financer son armée. Et une fois la victime à sec, les mangemorts la faisait discrètement disparaitre. Simple, rapide, efficace, et cela permettait à Merwin et Honoria de subvenir à leurs besoins tout en bénéficiant de la protection du Lord Noir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix en engageant Honoria lorsqu'une rivalité acharnée naquit entre elle et Merwin. C'était le duel de celui qui séduirait le plus, et les plus riches. Les coffres des mangemorts furent bien remplis cette année-là.

Puis, Merwin se maria à Gifford Moriarty, s'assurant un confort de Prince sans avoir à lever le petit doigt jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Alors Honoria continua leur duel en se cherchant un mari encore plus riche et encore mieux placé dans l'échelle mangemoresque. Elle jeta son dévolu sur Baako Zabini.  
Aîné de la famille Zabini, sorcier puissant et l'un des favoris du Lord, Baako était aussi riche que Moriarty. Sauf qu'une épine de taille vint entraver la parfaite mécanique d'Honoria : Baako était totalement insensible à ses charmes. Elle eut beau tout faire et tout tenter, l'homme l'ignorait.

Honoria serra ses fines lèvres maquillés en repensant à cette époque honteuse. Elle qui avait tant séduit et charmé par le passé, elle qui en avait rendu fous d'amour, se voyait refuser un simple dîner. La potion avait été dure à avaler.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau de Baako, Honoria écarta une boucle brune de son front. Elle n'était plus la jeune femme blessée et apeurée à l'idée de retomber dans la misère et de devoir repartir en Grèce. Elle était Honoria Zabini, sang-pur de haut-rang et elle devait tenir sa place.

Honoria toqua à la porte et ouvrit le battant.

Dans le bureau, enfumé par les cigares et les effluves d'alcool, les Lords étaient réunis. Discutant, fumant, buvant, la crème des Sang-Pur parlaient affaires financières ou personnelles. Et, dans un large fauteuil, entouré d'Ambroise Parkinson, de Lucius Malfoy, et d'un Chidike très mal-à-l'aise, Baako Zabini buvait un verre de brandy, un cigare entre deux doigts.

La vue de ce visage aux traits rusés et aux yeux sans-pitié fit déglutir Honoria.

Elle se revit, quatorze ans auparavant, obligée d'accepter de porter l'enfant de Baako pour pouvoir l'épouser. Mnewye Zabini, le patriarche de la famille, voulait un petit-fils et, puisque la grecque lui tournait autour, c'était l'occasion de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Au début, Honoria avait refusé. De un, elle ne voulait pas d'enfants, c'était inutile et encombrant, sans compter les répercussions sur son corps. Mais surtout, elle refusait car, lorsque Baako lui avait fait sa demande, cela avait sonné comme si il lui faisait une faveur. Or, c'était à elle de lui faire une faveur, en acceptant de se laisser passer la bague au doigt.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Honoria ne manipulait pas. Elle était manipulée.

C'était finalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui avait ordonné d'accepter, désirant lui aussi que Baako ait un enfant, mais pour en faire un mangemort. Ainsi prise entre deux feux, la sorcière n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était le début de son enfer. Oh, Baako n'était pas violent, loin de là. Mais il aimait visiblement le pouvoir qu'il détenait sur Honoria, celle qui était désirée par tous et qu'il manipulait comme une poupée entre ses mains. Tigresse, voilà comment il l'appelait. Fauve indomptable et prédateur hors-pair. Mais Honoria avait trouvé son maître en Baako.

Fort heureusement, Baako avait pour mission de répandre la philosophie mangemorte au-delà des mers, aussi était-il parti pour l'étranger quelques semaines après que la grossesse d'Honoria soit rendue officielle. Depuis la naissance de Blaise, l'homme n'était revenu chez eux qu'une poignée de fois, la dernière remontant déjà à plus de quatre ans.

Mais maintenant il était de retour.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver Blaise, annonça-t-elle. Je sais juste qu'il est avec Drago.

Baako amena son cigare à ses lèvres charnues. Tandis qu'il fumait, sa fine moustache noire, qui n'était qu'un trait sombre au-dessus de sa bouche, se tordit et se plissa. Il exhala finalement un nuage de fumée et darda son regard insondable sur sa femme.

- Un enfant qui s'enfuit durant une réception organisée dans sa propre maison. C'est comme ça que tu élèves mon héritier, femme ? demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Honoria planta ses ongles dans ses paumes, s'enjoignant au calme. Près d'eux, Chidike remua nerveusement dans son siège.

- Blaise est presque un homme, et il est tel que _ton père_ aurait voulu qu'il soit.

La petite pic fit tiquer la joue de Baako. Mnewye n'avait pas été tendre avec ses enfants. À vrai dire, il avait été un père si atroce que ses quatre fils l'avaient haïs suffisamment pour l'assassiner dès qu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion.

- Nous allons voir cela tout de suite, décréta Baako en terminant son verre.

- Baako... Commença Chidike.

- Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard, _mon frère_, claqua le noir alors que Chidike se renfonçait dans son siège.

Il écrasa son cigare et se leva, faisant reculer Honoria d'un pas. L'homme, grand et nerveux, boutonna sa veste sombre avant de sortir à la recherche de son fils. Sa femme le suivit en trottinant, peu enclin à l'idée de le laisser seul avec Blaise.

Évidemment, il ne fallut qu'un tiers de seconde à Baako pour repérer Blaise et Drago, dans une chambre inutilisée au troisième étage. Si Baako, contrairement à ses frères Themba et Zuberi, n'était pas un mage rouge, il en restait un sorcier extrêmement puissant et un empathe remarquable.

Trouver l'énergie magique de son fils fut un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

Baako monta rapidement les escaliers, indifférent à la présence anxieuse de sa femme.

Le destin voulut que le couple Zabini arrive en haut des escaliers à l'exact moment où Drago sortait de la chambre, les cheveux emmêlés, l'air débraillé et tenant la main de Blaise.

Honoria sursauta et amena sa main aux longs ongles rouges et pointus à ses lèvres, choquée. Devant elle, Baako ne fit que hausser un sourcil.

Les deux jeunes gens, inconscients de la présence des Zabini, s'embrassèrent tendrement, Blaise passant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de Drago alors que celui-ci enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent brusquement lorsque le Lord se racla la gorge.

- Père ? s'exclama Blaise avec horreur.

Le métis jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à sa mère, l'air de demander "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?".

Honoria ouvrit la bouche, prête à expliquer que Baako était arrivé à l'improviste, mais ce dernier la coupa.

- Le fils de Lucius, si je ne m'abuse, dit l'homme en toisant Drago.

Le Serpentard se recroquevilla contre le mur, honteux d'être ainsi surpris, embrassant Blaise et venant tout juste de... Il rougit.

- Tssssk, siffla-t-il avec dédain. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on laisse une femme s'occuper de l'éducation d'un enfant. Lucius a toujours été bien trop laxiste avec Narcissa. On ne forge un pas un homme en le couvant.

Drago baissa la tête, subissant l'humiliation de plein fouet. Mais Blaise ne comptait pas se laisser faire, lui.

- Laisse le tranquille ! cracha-t-il. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Baako renifla d'un air méprisant.

- À partir du moment où il décide de forniquer avec mon fils, il est concerné. Tu vas cesser cela immédiatement, Blaise. J'ai déjà commencé à négocier pour des alliances potentielles et je peux t'assurer que le fils de Lucius et Narcissa ne fait pas partie de la liste.

- Tu _quoi_ ?

En voyant le regard de Baako s'assombrir, Honoria décida d'intervenir.

- Les Malfoy sont des gens extrêmement bien placés et des amis de la famille depuis si longtemps ! Je suis sûre qu'une union les raviraient et...

- J'ai d'autres projets pour lui, trancha le père. Et ça - il fit un vague geste de la main en direction de Drago - n'arrive pas à la cheville de plusieurs propositions que j'ai reçu. C'est pour ton bien que je te dis ça, Blaise. Courir après une chimère est inutile.

- Je reste avec Drago, articula le métis. Et _tu_ n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dedans.

Baako haussa les sourcils d'étonnement devant l'air décidé de son fils. Il serra les dents. Nom d'un cerbère, cette tigresse avait raison. Il avait l'impression de se revoir à son âge, alors qu'il soutenait à son père qu'il ne deviendrait pas banquier. Là où il était, Mnewye devait bien se foutre de lui.

- Dernier avertissement, Blaise, dit-il d'un ton dur.

- Non.

Honoria et Drago eurent un frisson d'horreur en voyant Baako sortir sa baguette. Blaise pâlit d'un coup et déglutit, mais ne prononça pas un mot.

- Tu es encore un enfant, énonça simplement le Lord. Plus tard, tu me remercieras.

Et il brandit sa baguette, indifférent au cri d'Honoria.

- DRAGO ! hurla une voix à travers le couloir.

Les Zabini se retournèrent brutalement et virent, sur le palier, Harry Potter. Un Harry Potter très en colère. Baako plissa les yeux et sonda le jeune garçon qui osait s'interposer dans des affaires de famille.

Il écarquilla brièvement les yeux en sentant, derrière la magie à l'odeur de fleurs et de bois brûlé, celle, sombre et toxique, de son Maître. Les deux magies s'imbriquaient parfaitement, comblant chaque creux, épousant chaque contours... Ainsi donc le Maître avait fini par trouver sa Clé. Baako poussa un soupir de lassitude et rangea sa baguette.

- À la fin de l'année, dit-il à son fils, tu pars avec ton oncle Themba dans le désert pour devenir un mage rouge. Cet enseignement durera pendant six ans. Tu y retourneras à chaque vacance jusqu'à tes vingt ans. Ton fiancé est le fils du chef de clan de Themba. Votre mariage se déroulera à ta sortie de Poudlard.

Il laissa planer un léger silence et fit demi-tour. Il lança un regard perçant à Harry en passant près de lui et descendit les escaliers pour retourner dans son bureau. Lui et Lucius allaient avoir à discuter.  
Dès que Baako fut hors-de-vue, Harry s'élança et étreint Drago. Le blond tremblait entre ses bras.

- Est-ce que ca va? chuchota-t-il.

Le Serpentard hocha simplement la tête, resserrant ses bras autour d'Harry. Ce dernier posa sa main sur les cheveux de Drago, se préparant au cas où il se mettrait à pleurer. Mais son frère semblait simplement en état de choc.

Devant eux, le fils et la mère se regardaient sans dire un mot. Honoria semblait s'excuser silencieusement d'être aussi impuissante mais Blaise l'ignorait. Il n'écoutait plus que sa fureur en cet instant. Son père, qui n'était jamais là, se pointait un beau jour et décidait de foutre toute sa vie en l'air. Il n'avait _pas le droit_, putain ! Il était amoureux de Drago ! Merde, il avait déjà passé assez de temps à le désirer de loin, ce n'était pas pour tout lâcher maintenant !

Le métis serra les poings.

- Vous devriez retourner au bal avec les autres, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Harry et Drago relevèrent la tête vers lui avec étonnement. Mais Blaise se dirigeait déjà vers les escaliers, dépassant sa mère.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Drago d'un ton mal assuré.

- Me coucher, répondit-il simplement en descendant les marches.

* * *

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de son cabinet privé, Baako vit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris sa place dans son fauteuil.

L'homme ne dit pourtant rien et s'inclina respectueusement avant de s'asseoir sur un autre fauteuil, à côté de Lucius.

- Tu as trouvé ton fils ? lui demanda ce dernier avec un sourire narquois.

- Oui, répondit négligemment le noir. As-tu des projets pour Drago ? Ou plutôt... _Narcissa_ a-t-elle des projets pour Drago ?

Plusieurs lords dans la pièce ricanèrent - excepté évidemment Ambroise Parkinson, Théophile Crabbe et Rustford Goyle qui étaient _si _dévoués aux Malfoy. Le caractère impétueux et borné de Narcissa était un secret de polichinelle au sein de la noblesse Sang-Pure et tout le monde savait que Lucius devait batailler ferme pour rappeler à sa femme sa place. Mais quelle idée d'épouser une _Black_. Cette famille avait toujours été trop douce avec les femmes, leur faisant croire que ce qu'elles disaient pouvaient avoir de l'importance ou de la valeur... Dans le clan Zabini, les femmes s'occupaient du foyer et élevaient les enfants (jusqu'à huit ans si ils étaient mâles), voilà à quoi se limitaient leurs tâches. La famille Zabini était une ancestrale famille africaine aux coutumes strictes et ayant à peine changés depuis plusieurs siècles. Il avait fallu que quatre générations de sorciers s'installent en Europe pour qu'ils en viennent à envisager le mariage homosexuel comme quelque chose de finalement utile, car il n'y avait bien qu'en Occident que deux sorciers du même sexe pouvait fonder une famille sans que cela ne choque. Et encore, uniquement entre hommes. Si les Sang-Pur anglais déshéritaient leurs filles si elles tombaient sous le charme de leurs congénères, la famille Zabini avait une vision des choses inchangée depuis qu'elle était partie d'Afrique: la mort.

- Bien que cela puisse t'étonner, Zabini, _je_ gère ma famille, siffla Lucius. Le destin de Drago est déjà tracé et je ne lui ai jamais caché. Il travaillera au Ministère avec moi et épousera une personne de bonne famille comme les Parkinson ou les Greengrass. Et il sera au service de notre Lord, cela va sans dire.

- Nous avons déjà assez de mal à contenir un Malfoy, nous devrons désormais batailler avec deux ? s'amusa Ambroise.

Des rires retentirent de nouveau, plus amicaux cette fois. Le pugnacité des Malfoy n'était plus à faire.

- Tu devrais resserrer les rennes, Lucius. Ces enfants sont à un âge où ils profiteront de chaque opportunité pour faire un faux-pas.

Les rires cessèrent et Tom haussa un sourcil. Lucius regardait Baako avec des yeux sombres, mâchoires serrés.

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à redire à ma manière d'éduquer mon fils ?  
- À partir du moment où je le retrouve à moitié débraillé dans la chambre du mien, oui.

Un silence lourd plana dans le cabinet et Lucius écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Tom, quant à lui, se recala dans son fauteuil avec ennui.

- Que pouvait-on attendre d'autre du fils de cette chère Honoria ? susurra le mage noir avec un sourire malsain. À peine quatorze ans et il sait déjà comment faire entrer les puissants dans ses draps ?

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Baako d'être raillé par les lords, mais l'homme resta imperturbable. Une fois que les derniers rires se furent éteints, il tourna ses yeux vers Lucius :

- J'ai dit à Blaise de cesser de voir ton fils. Je ne peux qu'espérer que tu en feras de même.

Le blond pinça ses lèvres pâles mais hocha simplement la tête. A côté d'eux, Sashaz Nott sortit une montre à gousset de la poche de son ensemble noir et blanc de confiseur.

- Il serait temps d'y aller, messieurs, ou ces dames vont s'impatienter, déclara l'homme de son habituel sourire en coin.

De mémoire d'homme, Sashaz Nott avait toujours un sourire au coin des lèvres et des yeux pétillant d'amusement, comme si il se riait du monde sans interruption. Même lorsqu'il était victime des doloris du Lord, il ne lui fallait que quelques secondes pour s'en relever et retrouver son sourire, bien qu'humide de sueur et tremblant de spasmes de douleur. Sashaz semblait toujours savoir des choses inconnues du reste des hommes et s'en amusait follement. Comment il arrivait à être aussi joyeux avec une femme aussi austère et stricte que Léopoldine Nott, cela restait un mystère.

Après un léger signe de tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les lords se levèrent, finissant rapidement leurs verres de spiritueux ou écrasant leur cigare alors que les derniers murmures filaient dans la pièce. Rapidement, seuls restèrent dans le cabinet Baako et le Lord.

- Comment s'est passée ta mission, Baako ? demanda finalement Tom en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Baako, qui s'était levé à la sortie des lords, se rassit dans un fauteuil et claqua des doigts. Un petit elfe de maison à la peau rosâtre apparut aussitôt, tenant entre ses longs doigts griffus une immense pile de parchemins. Il les posa sur la table et s'inclina prestement avant de disparaitre.

- Très bien, mon Seigneur. J'ai déjà ici plusieurs contrats magiques et propositions d'alliance de familles sorcières.

Un silence.

- Malheureusement... Cela reste des petites familles. La plupart vivent en campagne ou dans des régions reculés. Les américains des grandes villes sont trop... intégrés. Leur économie dépend directement de celle des moldus. Ils vivent _parmi_ les moldus et leur sang est tellement mélangé qu'il est inenvisageable de leur parler de nos actions. Le nord des États-Unis embrasse une idéologie qui est contraire à la notre. Seul le Sud semble voir où se trouve réellement nos intérêts.

Devant le regard perçant de son Lord, Zabini continua :

- J'ai néanmoins réussi à glisser quelques mots dans l'oreille de sorciers haut-placés à Washington. Et j'ai reçu des réponses étonnement favorables, notamment de la part d'un groupe de Sang-Pur traditionaliste qui voit d'un mauvais œil la _moldurisation _de l'Amérique. Leur sens du patriotisme devrait servir notre cause.

Cette fois-ci, le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha la tête en signe de satisfaction. Il parcourut des yeux les différents parchemins. Il était en train de survoler un contrat magique impliquant une ville entière du Mississippi lorsque Baako dit du bout des lèvres :

- J'ai rencontré le jeune monsieur Potter.

À la mention d'Harry, Tom darda ses yeux onyx sur le sorcier.

- Et bien ?

Le ton du mage noir était calme et mesuré. Quiconque aurait fait mention d'Harry devant lui, excepté bien sûr Lucius et Severus, se serait vu sur une corde très raide. Oscillant dangereusement entre le doloris et l'avada kedavra.

Mais c'était Zabini qui l'avait poussé à chercher sa Clé, lui révélant toutes les possibilités qui s'ouvriraient à lui une fois qu'il aurait accès à cette puissance. Une puissance qui lui appartenait mais qu'on lui avait enlevée, comme aux autres. Car la Magie se fichait bien de comment on l'utilisait, que ce soit pour commettre les meilleurs actes comme les pires atrocités. Tout ce qui importait à la Magie c'était l'Équilibre. Et les sorciers bien trop puissants, les sorciers comme lui, Dumbledore, Grindelwald, Flamel, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Merlin... Tous ces sorciers menaçaient de détruire l'Équilibre en ayant trop de pouvoir.

Alors la Magie se séparait, se scindait en deux, divisant cette trop grande puissance. Et une partie était enlevée pour se réfugier dans un autre corps. Un corps qui servait de réceptacle.

Une Clé.

La plupart des grands sorciers mouraient sans jamais trouver leur Clé, d'autres la trouvaient mais ne savait comment la rallier à leur cause. Car si la Clé ne pouvait utiliser le pouvoir avec lequel elle était née, elle pouvait en revanche contrôler son flux. Tom savait qu'une constante ligne magique le reliait à Harry et cela depuis qu'il avait tenu le bébé entre ses bras. Une ligne de magie pure, une ligne qui partait de Harry, pour s'écouler vers Tom. L'enfant aimait Tom, était follement amoureux de lui, croyait en lui, lui faisait confiance. Alors il ouvrait instinctivement les portes à la magie pour qu'elle retourne vers son véritable possesseur, et cela sans même en avoir conscience.

Habituellement, même les Clés les moins instruites sentaient ce flux. _Merlin_, une telle puissance qui sortait d'un corps, même si ce n'était pas la sienne à proprement parler, cela se ressentait. Mais Harry avait grandi avec ce flux ouvert. Depuis qu'il avait un an, l'enfant avait identifié Tom comme l'image qui se rapprocherait de celle d'un parent, puis celle d'un ami, avant de devenir un amant. Il était passé par toutes les sortes d'amour possible et le flux ne s'était jamais fermé à Tom. Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était que de vivre sans rendre sa magie à Voldemort. Avoir un flux ouvert était aussi évident pour lui que respirer.

- Il semble intéressant. Affinité avec les sortilèges de ce que j'ai pu sentir, répondit simplement l'empathe en faisant référence au bref moment où il avait plongé dans la magie du jeune garçon.

Tom acquiesça.

- Il ferait un mangemort de qualité. Il n'est pas extraordinairement puissant mais il a définitivement... quelque chose.

- Il ne deviendra pas mangemort, claqua Voldemort.

Baako cligna simplement des yeux. Évidemment. Si l'enfant mourait, la moitié des pouvoirs du Lord mourrait avec lui. Le mettre en danger était donc inenvisageable.

- Comme il vous plaira, mon Seigneur.

* * *

Harry faisait les cent pas dans une des chambres du Manoir Zabini, l'air furieux.

Sa robe noire tournoyait autour de lui à chaque fois qu'il faisait demi-tour, s'enroulant autour de ses jambes comme une brume sombre et mystérieuse. Ses joues étaient rouges de fureur et ses yeux, habituellement d'un beau vert émeraude, étaient assombris, tirant presque vers le noir.

Assis sur le lit, Drago était très pâle, ses cheveux blonds mi-longs tombant autour de son visage blême jusqu'à ses épaules, lui donnant l'air d'un fantôme. Le Serpentard était encore secoué par ce qu'il venait de se passer et Honoria avait dû les conduire rapidement dans une chambre pour éviter que Drago ne s'effondre. Le blond n'avait pas osé la contredire, ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il s'étonnait d'avoir été capable de marcher jusqu'au lit. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur la couverture, tremblant faiblement.

Drago n'avait pratiquement jamais entendu parler de Baako Zabini. Il savait juste qu'il était encore vivant, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de monde pensait, et qu'il travaillait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres en Amérique. Le père de Zabini avait toujours été plus un concept qu'une véritable personne à ses yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi... effrayant.

Le souvenir de ses yeux noirs et calculateurs qui semblaient sonder son âme-même fit frémir Drago. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être le père de Blaise ? Comment tant de... ténèbres avaient pu enfanter un garçon aussi merveilleux que son petit ami ?

Ex-petit ami, lui rappela son esprit.

Lui et Blaise ne pouvaient plus sortir ensemble. Blaise allait être fiancé à un autre. Drago aurait voulu être en colère, crier, hurler, taper du pied. Pourquoi pas pleurer. Mais il en était incapable. Le souvenir de ces yeux noirs étaient encore vivace dans sa tête, le faisant presque couiner de terreur. La peur de Baako avait momentanément surpassé sa jalousie ou sa tristesse à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir fréquenter Blaise.

Au loin, il pouvait entendre la musique du bal. Cela l'étonna. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient partis alors qu'à peine quarante minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait entraîné Blaise hors de la salle pour qu'ils aillent dans sa chambre. Il y a peine une demie-heure, il se tordait de plaisir entre les bras de son petit-ami. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper à ce point ?

Un petit son échappa à Drago. Un son aigu et haché, à mi-chemin entre un couinement et un sanglot. Aussitôt, Harry cessa ses allées et venues et s'empressa d'enlacer Drago, laissant le Serpentard nicher son visage contre son ventre alors qu'il caressait doucement ses cheveux.

- Shhhhh, tout va bien, c'est fini, murmura Harry alors que le blond enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille, le corps tremblant de larmes retenues.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, le brun chuchotant des paroles de réconfort vides de sens. Mais, honnêtement, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Lucius et Narcissa ne pourraient rien faire. Pire, ils pouvaient être de l'avis de Baako et ordonner à Drago et Blaise de ne plus se fréquenter. Après tout, Drago et Blaise avaient réussi par un quelconque miracle à ce qu'aucune personne en dehors de Poudlard ne sache qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Les Malfoy ne seraient sûrement pas heureux de l'apprendre...

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire se réduisait à consoler son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière eux et Harry tourna la tête vers la porte. Théodore se tenait dans l'embrasure.

- Le dîner va bientôt être servi. Il faudrait que vous veniez, leur apprit calmement le Serpentard.

Harry ne sut pas trop ce qui lui prit, mais les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse les retenir, claquant dans l'air à la manière d'un fouet.

- Il a l'air en état d'y aller d'après toi ? Cracha-t-il.

Les yeux de Théo glissèrent sur Drago, toujours niché contre l'estomac d'Harry. Blanc comme un linge, les traits crispés, les yeux rouges et brillants de larmes qu'il retenaient difficilement. Même de là où il était, Théo pouvaient voir ses mains trembler violemment.

L'adolescent soupira.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Même Blaise est revenu.

À la mention du métis, Drago releva brusquement la tête.

- Blaise? Répéta-t-il. Comme si ce prénom avait actionné un quelconque mécanisme chez le blond, il se redressa et essuya ses yeux et son nez avec un mouchoir. Malgré les protestations d'Harry il remit sa veste tâchée de faux-sang et dépassa rapidement Théodore afin de se rendre dans la salle de réception.

Restés seul, les deux bruns se toisèrent du regard, d'un air impassible pour Théodore et énervé pour Harry.

Merde, Drago n'était pas en état pour retourner à ce foutu bal. Évidemment, il devait parler avec Blaise. Mais pas maintenant ! Le blond était à peine cohérent et était absolument dévasté. Si Narcissa le voyait, elle allait faire une esclandre. Et c'était vraiment la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin en cet instant.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, prêt à laisser passer d'autres mots cinglants mais ô combien satisfaisant lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau, dévoilant cette fois la haute et ténébreuse silhouette de Tom. Harry referma la bouche immédiatement.

Théodore sentit tous ses sens d'investigateur (investigateur, pas fouineur, la nuance est importante) se dresser devant la réaction du Gryffondor. Toute la colère d'Harry sembla s'envoler en un instant, remplacé par de la stupéfaction et ce qui ressemblait à un sourire... Le Serpentard s'apprêtait à faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux - soit se fondre dans l'ombre et observer attentivement - lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme inconnu. Le regard noir aux reflets rouges le cloua sur place, court-circuitant toutes ses pensées, avant de lui signifier clairement qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans la pièce. Étant trop jeune et inexpérimenté, Théodore ne pouvait sentir toute la puissance qu'exsudait le mage noir, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait reconnaître la légère touche de légilimencie qu'avait accompagné leur contact visuel. Il ne pouvait que sortir de la chambre à la manière d'un automate, sans bien comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas resté.

Dès qu'il passa la chambranle, la porte se referma toute seule derrière lui, laissant Harry et l'inconnu seuls.

-Je savais que cette robe t'irait à ravir, murmura Tom en tournant lentement autour d'Harry, regardant le drapé de la robe autour de la silhouette du garçon.

Le Gryffondor se maudit brièvement en sentant ses joues le picoter sous l'effet du rougissement. Merlin, pourquoi devait-il toujours rougir à chaque fois qu'il était en face de Tom ? A croire qu'il n'avait pas évolué depuis ses onze ans...

L'homme sembla se délecter de ses rougeurs et s'assit gracieusement sur le lit où Drago avait été allongé peu auparavant. Il croisa ses jambes et le regard d'Harry se perdit sur ses dernières. Les jambes du sorcier avaient-elles toujours été aussi... interminables ? Longues et fines, habillées d'un élégant pantalon noir - Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu Tom habillé d'une autre couleur - elles semblaient sans fin. Un peu comme le reste du corps de l'homme. Tout chez Tom était long et fin. Bizarrement étiré.

Harry fronça brièvement les sourcils. Son instinct se hérissa un peu, lui faisant remarquer qu'il n'était pas normal d'être formé ainsi. Que le corps de Tom était trop long, trop mince et trop _puissant_ cependant pour que cela soit naturel...

Il perdit le fil de sa pensée lorsque la voix de Tom s'éleva :

-Alors, tu apprécies le bal ?

L'image du visage exsangue de Drago et la mine défaite de Blaise lui vint à l'esprit. Harry ne savait pas qu'il était incapable de mentir à Tom, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait jamais essayé. Le sorcier interrogeait, Harry répondait. C'était mécanique.

- Pas vraiment, murmura-t-il. Des événements ont un peu... gâchés l'ambiance.

- Quels événements ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Il n'allait tout de même pas parlé des problèmes de cœur de Drago à Tom. Il demanda plutôt :

- Est-ce que vous pensez que... les Malfoy vont me marier ?

Devant le haussement de sourcil de Tom, Harry s'expliqua d'un ton empressé:

- Je veux dire, est-ce qu'ils en ont le droit ? J'ai l'âge où les alliances se font alors vu qu'ils sont mes tuteurs, ils doivent avoir leur mot à dire non ? Enfin je ne sais pas...

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour cesser son babillage, anxieux. Tom resta silencieux quelques embarrassantes secondes avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

_On dirait qu'ils sont rouges, _pensa brièvement le jeune garçon.

- Les Malfoy n'auront rien à dire, tu es déjà fiancé, prononça Tom de son habituel ton calme mais implacable.

Harry cligna des yeux, choqué, et recula d'un pas.

- Quoi ? Mais je...

Tom leva une longue main pâle, faisant aussitôt taire le Gryffondor. Il crocheta l'un de ses doigts arachnéens. Harry haleta en voyant l'anneau qu'il portait en collier s'élever dans les airs, la fine chaine dorée se soulevant avec lui. L'anneau sembla luire un instant, les petits diamants éparses luisants dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre avant de léviter vers Tom. Harry suivit le mouvement.

Le bijou se figea à quelques centimètres de la main du sorcier et lévita vers le bas, forçant Harry à se mettre à genoux devant l'homme. Un éclair de satisfaction passa dans les yeux du mage noir, leur éclat grenat s'intensifiant. L'anneau alla délicatement se glisser autour du doigt fin et Harry se sentit traversé d'un frisson.

- Si jamais tu as des réclamations, je suis tout ouïe, susurra-t-il.

Harry mit un moment à comprendre ce que cette phrase sous-entendait. Ensuite, la voix haut-perché d'un Drago d'une onzaine d'année résonna à ses oreilles, lui remémorant ce que le blond avait dit en voyant la bague :

_Je persiste à dire que le Lord t'as demandé en mariage ! Tu as dit oui au moins ?_

Bien sûr qu'il avait dit oui. Il disait toujours oui à Tom.

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas que l'homme lui avait donné une bague de fiançailles. Il ne savait pas qu'en l'acceptant, il s'était lié par un contrat magique. Un contrat qui serait scellé le jour du mariage.

_Mariage._

Le mot roula sur sa langue avec un goût piquant. Lui, marié à Tom. C'était tellement...

Il se rappela alors l'attitude de l'homme dernièrement. Tous les contacts physiques, les sourires séducteurs et les sous-entendus charmeurs. Oh sombre Morgane, il était fiancé...

- Non, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

- Non quoi ?

Le doigt de Tom tira un peu sur l'anneau, pressant brièvement la chaîne contre la nuque d'Harry. Ce dernier déglutit, plus rouge que jamais.

- Je n'ai rien à y redire, souffla-t-il.

- Bien.

Tom tira de nouveau sur la bague, plus fortement cette fois, attirant Harry à lui alors qu'il scellait leurs lèvres d'un baiser.

Et Harry avait l'impression que c'était son destin qu'il venait de sceller.

**To be continued...**

* environ 1500 euros

Pour ceux qui souhaiteraient voir la bague de fiancailles: www . bridal . cartier . fr/#/bridal/la-collection/alliances/alliances-classiques/alliances-serties/b4071500-alliance **(il suffit d'enlever les espaces, j'ai dû les mettre car ff n'autorise pas les liens internet)**

* * *

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Je m'excuse de ce retard impardonnable (mais, à ce niveau, est-ce qu'on peut encore parler de retard? Disparition serait plus juste xD). Mais bon, pour me rattraper, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude. Alors, je suis pardonnée? :)**

**Le moment tant attendu, ouiiiiiiiii Tom et Harry vont finir ensemble, ouiiiiiiiiiii Harry va passer à la casserole, ouiiiiiiiiiiiii Drago et Blaise vont finir ensemble, bref, tout sera rose et joyeux dans le meilleur des mondes! **

**...**

**Ok, grosse blague, faut pas déconner non plus, j'essaie de caser un Mage Noir. L'avertissement M n'est pas là que pour les scènes au lit, il va y avoir du sang et des morts (pas trop importantes, ne vous inquiètez pas). Mais bon, pour l'instant on va faire comme si tout allait bien ;p**

**Si jamais vous êtes allé au bout de ce chapitre et qu'il vous prend l'envie de laisser une trace de votre passage, je vous en serais très reconnaissante. Juste histoire de savoir si j'ai encore des lecteurs malgré cette longue periode sans nouvelles ^^"**

**Je remercie comme toujours tous mes revieweurs, lecteurs et simples paumés sur cette fic et éspère pouvoir vous offrir le prochain chapitre très bientôt! A tchao, bonsoir!**


	21. Space Dementia

**Titre: **Hysteria

**Auteur:**Ptit Pingouin

**Disclaimers:**Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta: **TheCrasy

**Rated: **M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes!

**Pairing:** HP/LV, DM/BZ, SB/RL...

**Résumé:**

**NDA:** Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutien!

* * *

**anonyme**: Heureuse que ça te plaise! Voldemort a toujours la classe, même quand il fout rien! xD Eh oui, et ce n'est pas fini, de nombreux obstacles vont encore se dresser sur la route de Blaise et Drago. Merci de ta review!

**adenoide: **Le "je pense" est de trop. Tom utilise _totalement_ Harry xD Merci de ta review!

**juju**: Heureuse que ça te plaise, en espèrant te revoir au prochain chapitre! Merci de ta review!

**blue moon 999** : xD Heureuse que ça te plaise et je ne peux que te remercier de ta patience! Merci de ta review!

**nepheria4** : Contente que ça te plaise ;p Merci de ta review!

**Gayel**: Heureuse que ça te plaise, ne t'inquiètes pas, le couple final de cette fic est bien le Harry/Voldemort ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes la bague, quand je l'ai vu j'ai immediatement pensé à Hysteria! Merci de ta review!

**Harry-gold-child** : Heureuse que ça te plaise! Merci de ta review!

**Shouu** : Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise ^^ Il y aura bien une "happy end" dans le sens où aucun personnage importants ne va mourrir et où aucun couple ne finira cruellement séparé. Le couple final sera bien Harry/Voldemort mais, après, il y aura certains dommages collateraux ^^" Merci de ta review!

**Frisouille** : Coucou! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Les histoires des familles de sang-pur seront toujours en arrière-plan tout au long de l'histoire alors tant mieux si tu les aimes bien :) Je pense que le prochain Sang-Pur dont on connaîtra l'histoire sera Sashaz Nott et sa femme Leopoldine. Des personnages mysterieux n'est-ce pas? ;) Merci de ta review!

**chlo: **Mais de rien! C'est grâce à vous aussi, sans lecteurs et sans reviews, pas d'histoire ;p Merci de ta review!

**gran'ny**: Oui, Drago et Blaise auront leur happy-end, elle mettra simplement du temps à venir ^^ Merci de ta review!

**Inconnue acharnee**: Ah ah, désolée mais le rythme de parution ne risque pas de s'accelerer ^^" Je te conseillerais plutôt de tr créer un compte pour pouvoir mettre cette fic en alerte :) En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise! Merci de ta review!

**Ekateri**: Coucou! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise! MDR! Ne t'inquiètes pas, qui est la plus perverse d'entre nous deux, celle qui écrit les lemons ou celle qui les lit? xD Honnêtement, Drago et Blaise n'étaient pas censés passer à l'étape "lit" avant un long moment... Mais tu viens de me donner une idée, alors les choses vont aller un peu plus vite que prévues! ;) Merci de ta review!

**inconnu**: Je suis contente que ça te plaise! :D Je suis honorée si tu comptes ma fic parmis tes favorites! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! Merci de ta review!

Chapitre 20:

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il battit des paupières et resta immobile quelques secondes, tentant vainement de rattraper les fragments de son rêve. Impossible de s'en rappeler.

_Ça avait un lien avec un serpent_, se dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Gryffondor tâtonna sous son oreiller et serra les doigts sur sa baguette avant de souffler :

- _Tempus_.

Un fin ruban de lumière sortit de la baguette et s'enroula dans les airs, formant les chiffres: _5, 55_.

Harry fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

Depuis le bal chez les Zabini, cinq jours auparavant, Harry avait l'impression de vivre dans une boite pleine de Boursoufs*. Les jours passaient à travers un brouillard - le plus souvent à se rendre à des réceptions, à voler sur son Éclair de Feu dans le jardin, à travailler et à consoler Drago qui errait tel un fantôme dans le Manoir - et le soir il s'endormait dès qu'il posait la tête sur l'oreiller, passant une nuit dont il n'avait aucun souvenir au matin.

Et tous les jours depuis le bal, Harry se réveillait sans raison à exactement 5h 55. Merlin, heureusement que c'était la rentrée. Il allait devenir fou.

Harry repoussa ses couvertures et passa les doigts sur l'anneau qui pendait à son cou. Presque automatiquement, ses lèvres se mirent à le picoter.

Il y avait de ces moments dans la vie où quelque chose qui a toujours rythmé votre enfance, était un élément tellement stable que vous n'y pensiez même pas, se retrouve soudain révélé sous un jour tout à fait différent. C'est comme une vitre qui éclate. Pour se reconstruire aussitôt, en plus brillante et plus nette. Tout prend soudain sens, se remet parfaitement en place et vous vous posez alors la question : comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ? Le voile innocent et ignorant de l'enfance se lève et tout votre monde se renverse, se secoue mais n'en est pas moins toujours là. Tout semble avoir changé alors que rien n'est différent, sauf votre perception des choses.

Harry expérimentait l'un de ces moments-là.

Tom était un des pilier de son existence, tout comme Drago, Narcissa et Lucius. Il savait, il avait toujours _su_, que sa relation avec Tom était spéciale. Tom était tout pour lui, un mentor, un confident, presque un parent. Harry était amoureux de lui, oui, car c'était comme ça que les choses devaient être. Harry devait aimer Tom avant de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Son amour d'enfance devait rester ce qu'il était: un amour d'enfance. Tom n'était pas censé l'aimer en retour. Tom n'était pas censé vouloir l'épouser.

Et pourtant.

Harry avait cette bague depuis ses onze ans. Tom prévoyait de l'épouser depuis qu'il avait onze ans. _Ce n'est pas normal_, murmura une petite voix dans son esprit. Un homme n'est pas censé vouloir un enfant de onze ans, pas un homme de...

Quel âge avait Tom ?

Harry se retrouva perplexe devant cette question.  
Tom semblait avoir trente, peut-être trente-cinq ans. Mais il s'occupait de lui depuis que les Malfoy l'avaient adoptés, soit presque quatorze ans. Cela voudrait dire que Tom avait entre seize et vingt-et-un ans lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'occuper d'Harry ?

Cela n'avait aucun sens. C'était beaucoup trop jeune. Depuis qu'Harry était enfant, Tom semblait toujours aussi mature, aussi beau, aussi...

_Tom n'a pas changé_, réalisa Harry. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Tom n'avait pas pris une ride.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Il ne connaissait pas son âge, il ne savait rien de l'enfance de Tom. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait été à Serpentard à Poudlard. Il ne savait pas si Tom avait une famille, des amis, dans quoi il travaillait, comment il avait connu les Malfoy, pourquoi...

**Pourquoi Tom s'intéressait à lui ?**

Mais, aussi vite que cette pensée le traversa, une migraine atroce éclata dans son front, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur. Inconscient de la magie qui l'entourait, Harry ne remarqua jamais que, tel un serpent s'enroulant autour de sa proie pour l'étouffer lentement, les sortilèges de Voldemort balayèrent ses interrogations, les faisant disparaître dans les méandres de son esprit.

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de faire glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ses tempes, les massant doucement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se faisait autant de soucis. Que Tom retourne ses sentiments était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Tous ses fantasmes étaient à propos de Tom (si on exceptait les rares mais non moins brûlants à propos de Neville). Tom l'aimait. Tom et lui étaient fiancés. Tom et lui allaient se marier.

Les pensées d'Harry divaguèrent alors en fantaisies de cérémonies de mariage, l'échange des bagues entre lui et Tom, épousant Tom aux yeux du monde entier, avant d'être brusquement interrompues par une réalisation qui fit tinter les sortilèges de Voldemort, sans pouvoir pour autant les déclencher : Tom ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait.

Harry se revoyait clairement, de nombreuses fois au cours de sa vie, dire à Tom qu'il l'aimait. Il revoyait clairement le sourire mi-attendri, mi-amusé de l'homme. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'une seule fois où il lui aurait répondu.

Mais alors, pourquoi l'épouser ?

* * *

Le retour à Poudlard avait été étonnement calme.

Les examens qui approchaient, la fin de l'année et la Troisième Tâche étaient les principales sources de ragots de l'école.

Jusqu'à un beau midi de début juin.

Neville releva la tête de son assiette et son regard fut attiré vers deux éclairs blonds, tout comme le reste de la Grande Salle.

Gretchen marchait à travers la salle, bras dessus-bras dessous avec Fleur Delacour. Si la beauté de la championne éclipsait presque complètement celle de la russe, il ne fallait pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que Gretchen avait des armes dont Fleur, malgré son sang de Vélane, ne disposait pas.

Et des armes _de taille_, pensa-t-il en faisant glisser son regard le long de la poitrine impressionnante de la Poufsouffle.

Neville finit par détourner les yeux et se racla la gorge.

- Je ne savais pas que Gretchen et Fleur s'entendaient aussi bien, dit-il distraitement.

- Je ne savais pas que Miss Souaffles s'appelait Gretchen, marmonna Seamus en dévorant le duo de blondes des yeux.

Lavande, Parvati et Hermione lui jetèrent un regard de pur dégoût.

- Quelle élégance, grinça la brune en se replongeant dans son livre, lançant quelques regard jaloux à Gretchen et Fleur par dessus les pages jaunies.

- Et sachez que Fleur et Gretchen se détestent, pointa Lavande.

Harry haussa un sourcil et Dean s'exclama :

- Mais alors pourquoi elles mangent ensemble ?

- Justement parce qu'elles se détestent ! dit Parvati en roulant des yeux.

Lavande hocha vivement la tête.

- Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis.

- Mais pourquoi elles se détestent ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

- Vladislavska était la plus belle fille de Poudlard avant que Fleur n'arrive, lui répondit Lavande comme s'il était un demeuré. Franchement, Harry, on pensait que toi au moins tu comprendrais !

Le brun cligna des yeux et les autres garçons se regardèrent avec confusion. Hermione releva brièvement les yeux de son livre.

- Et pourquoi moi en particulier ?

- Oui, pourquoi lui en particulier ? demanda Ron, un peu jaloux.

- Mais enfin parce que tu es... tu sais...

Lavande sembla soudain un peu mal à l'aise et se tourna en quête de soutien vers Parvati. La jeune indienne hocha la tête.

- Oui c'est vrai que dans le groupe tu es le plus...

- Le plus quoi ?

Les deux jeunes filles rougirent et détournèrent les yeux.

- Le plus féminin, asséna finalement Hermione d'une voix sèche.

Dean s'étouffa avec sa fourchette et Harry regarda son amie avec horreur. Neville, quant à lui, regarda le Gryffondor avec étonnement. Il était vrai qu'Harry avait les traits fins, mais de là à le décrire comme "féminin"... Pour l'avoir vu plus d'une fois en simple pyjama, Neville pouvait assurer qu'Harry était bien plus musclé que lui.

- Je suis... féminin ? répéta Harry avec hésitation, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses propres mots.

- Mais oui, tu es plus... raffiné, moins grossier que les autres, s'empressa de dire Lavande. C'est plus facile de discuter avec toi ! Tu ne ferais jamais de remarques comme _Seamus_, cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

L'irlandais parut offensé et se mit à bouder, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de Souaffles.

- Parce que j'ai une bonne éducation, je suis féminin ?

- Mais non, répondit Hermione. Neville aussi a une très bonne éducation !

- Et moi ? s'indigna Ron, mais la jeune fille l'ignora.

- Simplement, reprit Hermione, c'est vrai que tu sembles mieux comprendre les filles que les autres garçons.

Parvati et Lavande hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord. Harry regarda les trois jeunes filles avec intensité.

- Dans ce cas, si je vous comprend si bien, expliquez moi pourquoi Artemis et Ariel refusent de me parler depuis le bal de Noël, assena-t-il avec une surprenante colère.

Les filles semblèrent désarçonnées par son ton et Neville se pencha un peu en avant, se rappelant vaguement le comportement étrange de son ami après le bal. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de cette fille depuis...

La mention du bal rappela à Neville sa soirée avec Cédric dans l'une des alcôves du château et un étau serra sa gorge, l'obligeant à secouer la tête pour chasser ses pensées pleines de regrets et de culpabilité.

- Eh bien, ça dépend, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à ce bal ? demanda Lavande, mi-gênée, mi-avide de ragots.

- Puisque vous voulez tout savoir, dit Harry d'un ton mordant, les yeux brillant d'irritation, j'invite Artemis au bal, elle me dit qu'elle m'aime, je lui dis que ce n'est qu'une amie, elle s'enfuit en larmes et ni elle ni sa meilleure amie ne veulent m'adresser la parole. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous, filles, avez à dire là-dessus?

Lavande et Parvati le regardèrent avec horreur et même Hermione leva la tête de son grimoire pour jeter un regard surpris à la table de Serdaigle.

Neville en fit de même, fouillant les élèves bleu et bronze des yeux avant de s'arrêter sur une mince jeune fille brune parlant avec un grand garçon aux cheveux en bataille qui tombaient sur ses yeux et une autre fille plus en chair avec des cheveux roux et des taches de rousseurs.

- Harry ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! Tu invites cette fille au bal et _ensuite_ tu la jettes ? s'indigna Lavande.

- Je ne l'ai pas jetée ! se récria Harry. Et en plus je lui ai dit que si je l'invitais c'était simplement en amis ! Elle avait dit oui !

- Tssk, siffla Parvati, pauvre idiot. Quand tu invites une fille à un bal, ce n'est _jamais_ en simple amie.

- Mais elle avait dit...

Lavande secoua la tête d'un air désabusé, interrompant le brun :

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es un tel garçon ! C'est désespérant !

- Pauvre fille, ajouta Parvati.

Les deux Gryffondors se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre et se mirent à parler des Wand'some Men, un nouveau groupe de musique qui commençait à monter, et ignorèrent volontairement les garçons.

Devant l'air dépité d'Harry, Seamus lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- T'inquiètes, j'ai toujours su que t'étais un mec, mec.

Ron lui jeta un petit pain à la figure et se tourna vers Hermione pour savoir si c'était vrai qu'on ne pouvait pas inviter une fille à un bal sans intentions derrière.

La brune rougit un peu mais secoua la tête.

- Ça vaut pour des filles comme Lavande. On est capable d'aller à un bal sans se faire d'idées, assura-t-elle.

Bizarrement, Ron en sembla soulagé et se remit à manger avec appétit.

- Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Pour rien, marmonna-t-il, rassuré de savoir qu'Hermione n'avait pas forcement de sentiments pour Krum juste parce qu'elle avait accepté d'aller au bal de Noël avec lui.

Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas comme Lavande, se dit-il en se resservant du poulet.

- Hey, murmura doucement Neville en posant sa main sur le bras d'Harry. Ça va?

- Ouais, ouais... C'est juste que...

Le brun soupira lourdement avant de croiser les bras sur la table.

- J'ai l'impression que tout part en vrille cette année.

- Tu veux dire, plus que les autres années? Personne n'est menacé de mort cette fois, pourtant. Enfin... A part moi, mais je commence à avoir l'habitude, plaisanta-t-il.

Harry laissa échapper un léger rire et tourna ses yeux émeraudes vers lui.

- Tu es prêt pour la Troisième tâche ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, t'inquiètes. 'Mione m'a fait bosser mes sortilèges, assura Neville.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

- Merlin, Neville ! Je suis désolé ! C'est moi qui aurait dû t'aider ! Pardon, j'ai juste été tellement occupé avec Drago et...

- Hey, t'inquiètes pas ! C'est pas grave. Je suis prêt, c'est ça le plus important.

- Mais quand même... Les sortilèges, c'est mon domaine...

- C'est pas grave, je t'assure, répéta Neville en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Harry sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine avant de se geler brusquement.

Il ne pouvait plus s'autoriser ça. Ses sentiments naissants pour Neville ne pouvaient plus avoir lieu d'être. Plus maintenant.

L'anneau à son cou sembla soudain peser plus lourd que du plomb.

Neville cligna des yeux, surpris devant l'air accablé d'Harry. Le Gryffondor s'affola en voyant les yeux de son ami s'humidifier.

- Ha-Harry, bégaya le brun, est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose? Je... Enfin, je...

- Non, t'inquiètes pas, Nev', murmura Harry en essuyant rapidement ses yeux. Tu n'as rien fait.

Harry baissa la tête sur son assiette et le reste du déjeuner se passa dans un silence sombre et lourd de paroles retenues.

En se déshabillant ce soir-là, l'humeur d'Harry ne s'était pas arrangée. À chaque fois qu'il croisait un Serpentard, son esprit le ramenait brutalement à Tom et à son avenir. La demande en mariage était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, tout ce qu'il avait jamais désiré. Alors pourquoi avait-elle ce goût amer ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de transporter un fardeau ?

_Peut-être parce que personne ne t'a demandé ton avis_

Harry, qui boutonnait son pyjama, se figea.

C'était vrai. Tom n'avait pas demandé. Il avait _imposé_. La question qu'il lui avait posé était purement rhétorique, Harry n'avait aucune autre alternative que de dire oui. Une partie en Harry lui susurra que Tom n'avait pas besoin de lui poser la question, que l'homme savait ce qui était bon pour lui et qu'il prendrait soin de lui.

Mais Harry ne fut pas satisfait de cette réponse. Trop de choses ne collaient pas. L'habituelle joie naïve avec laquelle Harry pensait à Tom par le passé avait changé. Elle était désormais teintée de... peur ? Non... Mais Harry savait, _sentait_, qu'au fond de lui quelque chose ne collait pas. Que les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme elles le devraient.

Sentant une migraine pointer le bout de son nez, Harry abandonna ses pensées en soupirant et se mit au lit.

Mais alors qu'il allait fermer ses baldaquins, il vit Neville arriver dans le dortoir, baguette en main et l'air exténué. Ron arriva juste derrière lui et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

- Dure soirée ? Demanda gentiment Harry alors que Neville s'écroulait sur son lit.

Le survivant lui offrit un sourire fatigué.

- Tu n'as pas idée. 'Mione me fait travailler mes sorts tous les soirs.

Une nouvelle pointe de culpabilité vint se planter dans le cœur d'Harry. Mais cette fois, il décida d'y remédier.

Le brun se leva et alla fouiller dans sa malle. Il enleva le double-fond et sortit le manuscrit de Morgane que Tom lui avait offert. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit de son ami et ouvrit l'épais grimoire, parcourant les pages rouges.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna Neville en regardant le livre.

- Un des grimoires d'enchantements de Morgane, révéla fièrement Harry.

Neville ouvrit de grands yeux.

- _Morgane_ ? Mais où est-ce que tu l'as eu ?

- C'est un cadeau.

Harry repoussa fermement toutes pensées de Tom et s'assit plus confortablement dans le lit de Neville. Ensemble, il lurent en diagonales le grimoire, déterminant quels sorts à la portée de Neville pourraient lui être utiles pour la Troisième Tâche. Harry s'étonna d'ailleurs du niveau de son ami, qu'il n'imaginait pas aussi haut.

Devant son air ébahi, Neville eut un sourire canaille.

- Mes cours avec Halfayer ne servent pas à rien.

Harry lui rendit son sourire avant d'être traversé par une pensée incongrue. Il referma doucement le grimoire et se tourna vers son ami.

- Neville... Je me rends compte que je ne t'ai jamais posé la question mais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends des cours avancés ?

L'expression du brun s'assombrit et il détourna le regard, fixant les draps cramoisis.

- C'est assez compliqué, commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Mais devant le regard vert attentif du Gryffondor, il soupira et raconta:

- À la mort de mes parents, ma grand-mère était dévastée. Elle n'avait que deux enfants et mon oncle Joshua est mort quand il était jeune. Elle était en colère contre Voldemort et... Sérieusement Harry ? demanda Neville d'un air incrédule.

Le brun n'avait pu s'empêcher de gigoter, mal-à-l'aise face au nom interdit. Il s'excusa d'un ton piteux. Neville leva les yeux au ciel et reprit :

- Elle était en colère et elle voulait se venger. Et elle voulait que je puisse l'aider. Alors quand j'ai eu sept ans, elle a demandé à Miss Halfayer de me donner des cours de magie avancée.

Harry se recula, choqué.

- Ta grand-mère veut que tu venges tes parents ? Mais enfin... C'est stupide ! Et totalement - Merde, Neville ! Tu as quatorze ans ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Et alors ? Moi aussi je veux me venger ! Voldemort a tué mes parents, Harry. Mes parents ! Je pensais que toi au moins tu comprendrais ! Tu n'es jamais en colère en y repensant ? Tu n'as jamais eu envie de lui faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait ?

Harry fut pris au dépourvu par cette question. Il ne pensait pratiquement jamais à ses parents.

- Si... Si, parfois. Mais j'ai quatorze ans ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? M'engager comme Auror ?

- J'y pense parfois, confia Neville. Eux au moins, ils agissent contre les mangemorts. Des gens se font tuer, Harry ! Juste parce qu'ils sont nés parmi les Moldus ou parce qu'ils défendent les droits des créatures magiques ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais rester là sans rien faire alors que l'assassin de mes parents est en train de détruire le monde magique ?

- Mais tu n'es pas un soldat ! Ta grand-mère est totalement folle de vouloir t'entraîner comme ça sans te demander ton avis !

- Ne parle pas de ma grand-mère comme ça ! s'insurgea Neville, l'air colérique. Elle ne pense qu'à ma sécurité ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais aller me jeter dans les combats contre les mangemorts ? Ce que m'apprend Halfayer c'est avant tout pour me défendre ! Comment je ferai si jamais Voldemort attaque ma maison ?

- Non mais tu t'entends ? s'ébahit Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort t'attaquerait ?

- Et pourquoi pas, hein ? Il l'a déjà fait ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a attaqué quand j'étais bébé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a tué mes parents ? Pourquoi il a attaqué ma maison ? Pourquoi _moi_ ? Hurla-t-il.

Neville se leva et, dans un geste rageur, lança les magazines sur sa table de nuit à travers le dortoir. Ameuté par le boucan, Ron pointa sa tête hors de la salle de bain.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? s'exclama le roux.

Neville pinça les lèvres et serra le poing sur sa baguette, comme s'il se retenait de jeter un sortilège. Il finit par sortir en trombe de la chambre et claqua la porte. Ignorant le regard interrogatif de Ron, Harry baissa la tête sur ses mains.

Il fut frappé de constater que Neville avait raison. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que Tu-Sais-Qui attaquerait la maison des Londubat ?

* * *

Drago écouta à peine un mot de ce que le professeur Regulus Black disait.

Plusieurs fois, Drago se rendait compte de son manque d'inattention et se redressait sur sa chaise, se concentrant sur les mots de son professeur. Mais, inévitablement, son esprit s'échappait à nouveau et il glissait de nouveau dans une position qui aurait fait hurler sa mère et renifler de désapprobation son père.

Son regard coula vers la droite, où Blaise était assis à côté de Tracey Davis, prenant quelques notes, ses yeux impassibles sur la silhouette de Black. Au bout de quelques secondes, la plume de Blaise se figea mais resta sur le parchemin, signe que sa phrase n'était pas finie. Drago vit toute la silhouette du Serpentard se tendre et resta ainsi figée pendant un instant. Puis il recommença sa prise de note, comme si de rien n'était.

Il avait senti que Drago le regardait mais n'avait rien fait. Il ne lui avait même pas adressé un coup d'œil. Le cœur de Drago se tordit douloureusement dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant presque de respirer et il baissa les yeux sur la table, les poings serrés. Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes, espérant qu'une douleur physique surpasserait la vague de désespoir qui le submergeait depuis les vacances.

La vie à Poudlard était devenue un enfer pour Drago. Les cours passaient comme à travers un brouillard, un brouillard où son manque d'attention lui faisait faire les erreurs les plus stupides qui soient, comme ajouter la poudre d'ailes de fées _avant_ d'avoir baissé température du chaudron, ce qui avait causé à sa potion de changer le métal en bois, qui avait ensuite brûlé au contact du feu et avait causé à Drago de faire perdre cinquante points à sa maison. Seul le favoritisme choquant de Rogue avait empêché Drago d'avoir des retenues jusqu'à la fin du mois. Les têtes de Londubat et Weasley avaient été excellentes à ce moment-là, lui avait dit Pansy.

Et même lorsque les cours étaient finis, Drago ne restait plus en Salle Commune. Les premiers jours, il avait essayé de garder ses habitudes mais voir Blaise dans un coin de la salle, discuter avec des élèves plus âgés, être si proche de lui mais le voir l'ignorer... Drago avait à chaque fois l'impression de suffoquer. Alors désormais, il montait directement au dortoir après le repas et se préparait pour la nuit avant de se rouler en boule dans son lit, une part masochiste en lui le poussant à penser à Blaise, à tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et lui rappelant que c'était terminé. Que désormais le métis faisait comme s'il n'existait pas, faisant tout pour ne pas se trouver dans la même pièce que lui.

Bien que cela paraisse incroyable, c'était au dortoir qu'ils se voyaient le moins. Drago avait beau se coucher avant neuf heures, il se réveillait ridiculement tard, se raccrochant jusqu'à la dernière minute de tranquillité pour pouvoir rêver de Blaise. Le métis était toujours levé avant le blond et, puisque Drago avait arrêté de petit-déjeuner afin de pouvoir dormir encore plus longtemps, ils ne se voyaient pas avant le début des cours. Drago semblait vouloir se droguer au sommeil et pourtant il était plus fatigué que jamais.

Il oubliait ses devoirs, perdait ses plumes et son encre, se trompait de salle de cours, avait toujours du mal à savoir quel jour de la semaine ils étaient et ratait ses rendez-vous avec Pomfresh. L'infirmière l'avait plusieurs fois réprimandé, lui rappelant qu'il devait venir à l'infirmerie deux fois par semaine pour boire l'équivalent d'une fiole de sang et lui rabâchant que, s'il n'était pas régulier dans sa consommation, sa magie et sa santé finiraient par en être affectées et qu'il mettrait encore plus de temps à arriver au stade où, comme son père, il n'aurait plus besoin que de boire un seul verre par mois.

Mais Drago ne trouvait plus cela si important maintenant. Il avait déjà raté quatre rendez-vous et il ne sentait aucun changement. La seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider semblait à peine se rappeler sa présence.

Dans la boule de coton dans laquelle vivait Drago, il y avait deux plaies. Celle, immense et étouffante qu'était l'absence de Blaise, et la seconde, plus petite mais douloureuse, de l'inattention d'Harry.

La présence du brun, même si elle ne changeait rien à la situation, consolait toujours un peu Drago. Mais le Gryffondor lui parlait à peine désormais, toujours trop occupé par quelque chose d'autre. Et même les rares fois où il passait venir le voir en coup de vent, Drago sentait qu'il était absorbé par autre chose.

Une brûlure particulièrement violente dans son estomac sortit Drago de ses pensées et lui rappela qu'il devait vraiment arrêter de sauter le petit-déjeuner. Le blond croisa les bras sur son ventre et l'ignora, choisissant plutôt de rêver à ce que son futur aurait pu être si Blaise et lui étaient toujours ensemble.

Un futur qui lui était désormais interdit.

* * *

Harry dansait.

Enfin, il ne dansait pas vraiment. Il y avait tellement de gens dans la pièce que ses mouvements étaient restreints. La pièce était sombre. Très sombre. Des éclairs de couleur venaient parfois illuminer brièvement les corps sans visages qui se pressaient contre lui avant de mourir au loin. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de musique, juste un écho qui secouait la pièce à un rythme presque tribal. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, comment il était venu ou même avec qui. Mais il ne se posait pas de questions, il continuait simplement à danser.

_Tu danses dans ta robe blanche  
Secouant et pulsant des hanches  
Il arrive et t'emmène  
Tu te débats avec une force vaine  
Trois jours plus tard dans une allée sombre  
Ton corps sans vie et sans tombe  
Ton sang pur coule sur le sol  
Le salaud t'a violé  
Pressant à tes lèvres une fiole  
Pleine de poison pour te tuer  
Tes derniers mots perdus  
Dans l'oreille d'un né-moldu  
Le salaud t'a tué_

Les mots sortaient de nulle part et résonnaient chez Harry sous forme d'images tremblantes et pulsantes en rythme avec les basses.

Un bras se glissa autour de sa taille. Mais Harry ne sursauta pas, il savait que cela allait arriver une seconde avant. Il avait suffit qu'il y pense et le bras était là. Mais le bras n'était pas seul. Logiquement l'homme devrait se coller à lui. Et il le fit. Harry ne sentait rien, il n'y avait pas d'odeur ici, mais il _savait_ que l'homme sentait comme le métal. Une odeur acide et un peu salée.  
Le bras autour de sa taille descendit et une main se posa sur son entrejambe.

Oh.

Ça devenait agréable. Harry n'avait pas de limites et ne s'en étonna pas. Il se pressa un peu plus contre l'homme. Ça serait bien si c'était Tom. Immédiatement, l'homme fut Tom. Harry eut un sourire malicieux et se déhancha un peu plus au son des basses.

Mais tout à coup, l'atmosphère changea. Harry sut que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer. Il baissa les yeux et vit un long serpent enroulé autour de sa jambe et dont la tête reposait sur sa cuisse. Le serpent le regardait avec des yeux rouges. Harry comprit alors que Tom ne sentait pas le métal. Son odeur avait le goût du sang.

_Ne bouge pas_, supplia-t-il en regardant le serpent monter très lentement vers son entrejambe, là où la main de Tom avait disparu. Harry remarqua que Tom n'était plus là, seul restait le serpent.

_Ne bouges surtout pas_, répéta-t-il. Mais il savait que le serpent allait attaquer. Le reptile se replia un peu sur lui-même avant de bondir, enfonçant ses crochets dans sa chair, une douleur aiguë explosa devant les yeux d'Harry.

_C'est un rêve ! Réveille-toi !_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, hanté même dans son éveil par des yeux rouges sanglants.

Il regarda autour de lui avec terreur et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il était dans son dortoir. Il retomba mollement dans ses oreillers, haletant et couvert d'une sueur froide. Il posa une main sur son entrejambe et fut stupidement soulagé en constatant que tout était toujours là.

Quel cauchemar...

Frissonnant, il se leva et espéra que les autres soient encore endormis. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche brûlante _maintenant._

Le brun se redressa et écarta ses baldaquins, s'étirant douloureusement. Il se leva et commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain lorsqu'il aperçu Neville, planté devant le miroir, dans sa tenue de champion.

Oh. Merlin.

C'était aujourd'hui la Troisième Tâche. Harry sentit ses joues le brûler en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Puis, se rappelant que Neville et lui s'étaient à peine adressé la parole depuis leur dispute, il décida qu'il n'avait pas de quoi culpabiliser. Après tout, Neville lui avait crié dessus sans raison et ce n'était quand même pas de la faute d'Harry si les parents de Neville étaient morts !

Le brun poussa un soupir exaspéré et retourna s'asseoir dans son lit, attendant que le Gryffondor sorte de la salle d'eau. Harry savait bien qu'il agissait de façon immature mais il était vexé que Neville s'en prenne à lui ainsi. Neville et lui ne se disputaient jamais.

Le Survivant sortit de la salle de bain et accorda à peine un regard à Harry avant de fouiller dans sa malle. Harry pinça les lèvres d'être snobé ainsi - bien qu'il fasse la même chose à Neville - et haussa les épaules. Il reparlerait peut-être à Neville après la Troisième Tâche. Le temps que les choses se refroidissent. Ce n'était pas comme si l'un d'eux allait brusquement dispa...

Harry qui, avait commencé à se déshabiller pour prendre sa douche, écarquilla les yeux. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait déjà vu des morts. Et Neville avait quatorze ans. Nom d'un cerbère...

Harry sortit de la salle de bain comme un diable de sa boîte, faisant sursauter Neville dont le regard se perdit sur la chemise de pyjama qui ne tenait plus qu'au deux boutons du bas. Le Survivant eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'Harry le serrait dans ses bras.

Neville remarqua avec stupeur qu'ils faisaient la même taille.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour du torse d'Harry et lui rendit son étreinte, confus et délicieusement rougissant.

- Bonne chance, lui chuchota le brun au creux de l'oreille, inconscient de son malaise.

Ok, c'était le meilleur encouragement dont Neville pouvait rêver...

- Heu... m-merci, bégaya-t-il pitoyablement, son nez pressé dans les cheveux indomptables d'Harry.

L'odeur épicée de son ami commençait à lui monter à la tête et si ils ne se détachaient pas _maintenant_, il allait se trouver dans une situation des plus embarrassantes à expliquer. Mais, heureusement ou malheureusement, Harry sembla soudain réaliser qu'il avait initié un contact physique assez intime - bien que monnaie courante dans l'amitié-pas-si-innocente-que-ça qui le liait à Neville - qu'il avait à tout prix cherché à éviter depuis la révélation de Tom.

Les deux garçons se figèrent et le temps sembla se suspendre entre Neville, toujours embué par l'odeur et la chaleur du corps de son ami, et Harry, hyper-conscient de la respiration rapide de Neville sur sa nuque et du poids de ses mains dans son dos. C'était un étrange moment où les deux garçons étaient conscients de leur excitation mal contenue et surtout de celle de l'_autre _; un moment où ils réalisaient que les sentiments qu'ils pensaient à sens-unique étaient en réalité retournés et que leur amitié pouvait basculer dans quelque chose de plus profond à tout moment. Pour cela, il suffisait que l'un deux fasse le premier pas.

Aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment lequel avait initié le premier geste mais, soudainement, le simple souffle de Neville sur la nuque d'Harry devint une paire de lèvres chaudes à mêmes la peau et les mains d'Harry, jusqu'à présent crispées sur le dos de Neville, descendirent jusqu'au creux de ses hanches, à la limite de l'indécence. Tous deux frissonnèrent devant le nouveau contact donné et reçu et, alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à descendre sa main encore plus bas et que Neville allait remplacé ses lèvres par ses dents, la voix de Ron s'éleva :

- Heu... les gars ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

Les deux Gryffondors se reculèrent d'un bond, comme s'ils s'étaient brûlé au contact de l'autre et regardèrent Ron d'un air paniqué avant de baragouiner en même temps des explications sans queue ni tête.

Harry finit par s'enfermer dans la salle de bain alors que Neville retournait fouiller dans sa malle.

- Est-ce que... j'ai interrompu quelque chose ? demanda Ron d'une voix hésitante.

- Non, non, marmonna Neville, les joues en feu. On... discutait.

Le roux haussa les sourcils mais ne commenta pas. Il se leva à la recherche de vêtements propres dans le bazar familier de leur dortoir et commença à s'habiller. Il finit pourtant par dire :

- Désolé si je vous ai interrompu, mec. C'est juste que ça m'a surpris de vous voir comme ça... En plus je croyais que toi et Harry vous faisiez la gueule alors...

- Je te dis qu'il ne se passait rien ! s'agaça Neville.

- Ok, ok...

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Neville ne descende les escaliers, disant qu'il devait manger avant l'épreuve. Ron le regarda partir avec confusion.

- S'qui lui 'rive? demanda Seamus d'une voix endormie.

- Rien, des histoires avec Harry.

- Dix mornilles qu'ils se sautent dessus avant la fin de l'année, intervint paresseusement Dean, enfoui sous ses couvertures.

- Quinze que Diggory revient dans le jeu, répliqua Seamus.

- Tenu.

- Tenu.

Ron les regarda en silence pendant quelques secondes avant de ricaner.

- Ils vont vous tuer si ils apprennent que vous avez parié sur eux. Harry vous découpera en morceaux et Neville l'aidera à nourrir le calamar géant avec vos restes.

Seamus et Dean échangèrent un regard vaguement terrifié et Ron renifla avant de descendre retrouver Hermione.

* * *

Neville écoutait à peine le discours de Ludo Verpey. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le labyrinthe sombre et touffu qui était apparu dans la parc de Poudlard.

Quels monstres s'y cachaient ? Encore des dragons ?

Le Survivant déglutit et serra le poing sur sa baguette. _Tu es prêt_, se dit-il, _tu as été entraîné pour ça_. _Il n'y a rien là-dedans que tu ne puisses affronter_.

Lorsque Ludo donna le signal de départ, Neville rassembla tout son courage de Gryffondor - ou tout du moins le peu qu'il restait - et entra dans le labyrinthe. Un phénomène étrange se passa alors. Le lumineux soleil du mois de juin disparut et lorsque Neville leva la tête, il vit que le ciel était d'un gris sombre et menaçant, parfois zébré d'éclairs suivis de grondement de tonnerre. Le Survivant regarda derrière lui afin de savoir comment le temps avait pu changer aussi vite, et il vit que les haies du labyrinthe s'étaient fermées derrière lui, créant un mur épais entre lui et la foule. Il remarqua alors le silence oppressant qui l'entourait. Pas de commentaires de Ludo Verpey, pas de chansons des jumeaux Weasley reprises en chœur par sa maison et celle des Poufsouffles, pas d'encouragements aiguës des françaises pour Fleur ou des mots nordiques gutturaux lancés à l'intention de Krum. Juste le silence.

Le Gryffondor frissonna mais avança dans le labyrinthe, tournant au hasard à chaque intersection qu'il trouvait. Des bruits étranges résonnaient autour de lui mais à chaque fois qu'il se retournait, il n'y avait rien. Neville continua donc sa route, se perdant dans les couloirs du labyrinthe, devenant de plus en plus tendu à mesure qu'il progressait.

Lorsqu'un bruit de succion et de froissement s'éleva finalement à sa gauche, il poussa presque un soupir de soulagement. Il se tourna et vit avec stupeur un morceau de haie se détacher pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même avant de s'élever, des tentacules épineuses et des fleurs aux pétales luisant de venin apparaissant un peu partout.

Un croisement de filet du diable, de géranium dentu et de citronnier venimeux de Moldavie. Une des plantes les plus mortelles et les plus dangereuses au monde.

Neville savait comment s'en débarrasser depuis qu'il avait sept ans.

Le Gryffondor poussa un soupir de consternation et agita sa baguette. Une giclée d'eau salée s'abattit sur la plante. Les fleurs noircirent et se racornirent avant de se dessécher complètement. Un _Incendio _plus tard, les tentacules poussaient un cri aigu et se refermaient sur elles-même avant que la plante n'aille se refondre dans la haie, ne laissant derrière elle que des cendres et une flaque d'eau.

- Sérieusement ? renifla Neville avec dédain.

Après un dernier regard pour la haie, Neville reprit son chemin. Si c'était tout ce qui allait se mettre en travers de sa route, cette épreuve allait être assez ennuyeuse.

Un soudain cri à glacer le sang résonna et Neville savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la plante cette fois. Le brun se figea, à l'écoute. Un nouveau hurlement résonna dans l'air lourd et, là, Neville le reconnut.

Fleur.

Le Gryffondor se mit à courir dans la direction d'où il pensait provenir les cris. Ce n'était peut-être pas réglementaire d'aider ses concurrents mais, vu la terreur pure qui avait transpercé dans la voix de la française, elle n'avait pas dû croiser un simple insecte, aussi sur-dimensionné soit-il.

En arrivant à une intersection, le Survivant sursauta en apercevant une silhouette massive à travers la brume. Il fut rassuré de voir Krum.

- Krum, appela-t-il, est-ce que tu as entendu le cri de Fleur ? Tu sais où elle est ?

Le Bulgare ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer, baguette en main. Neville leva la sienne en voyant le regard vide du garçon.

- Krum ?

Lorsque l'attrapeur lança un sortilège informulé, Neville ne s'attarda pas pour deviner lequel c'était. Il bondit sur le côté et se mit à courir. Il slaloma pour éviter la pluie de sortilèges que lui lançait Krum et continua de courir même une fois sûr de l'avoir semé. Ce fut la collision impromptue avec un corps chaud qui interrompit finalement sa course. Le Gryffondor tomba avec un "ouffff" et sa respiration s'accéléra en croisant les prunelles dorées de Cédric.

- Hey, marmonna-t-il.

- Hey toi-même, dit le Poufsouffle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que Cédric ne se racle la gorge.

- J'adore t'avoir au-dessus de moi mais je crois qu'on a d'autres choses à faire. Trouver la Coupe, rester en vie, ce genre de choses...

Neville le regarda stupidement pendant une seconde.

- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il, les joues en feu.

Il se releva et tendit la main pour aider le Poufsouffle à se lever. Cédric la prit avec gratitude et lui fit un clin d'œil une fois debout.

- C'est pas grave. Comme je l'ai dit, j'_adore_ t'avoir sur moi.

Neville rougit encore plus mais un léger rire lui échappa.

- Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à venir jusqu'ici ? demanda-t-il pour cacher son embarras.

- A part le fait que j'ai mis un temps ridiculement long à me défaire d'un brouillard anti-gravité, c'était plutôt calme. J'imagine que les choses se corsent en approchant de la Coupe.

Neville hocha la tête.

- Tu as entendu Fleur crier ?

Cédric haussa un sourcil.

- Non. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Je sais pas. J'ai essayé d'aller voir mais j'ai croisé Krum, il...

Neville hésita, se souvenant du regard vide du Bulgare.

- Il agissait de façon étrange. Il a essayé de m'attaquer.

Cédric sembla un peu surpris mais haussa les épaules.

- Je ne m'en ferais pas trop si j'étais toi. Gretchen s'est lié d'amitié avec plusieurs élèves de Durmstrang et on a passé la soirée avec eux hier soir. Ils ont bu plus de vodka que je n'en ai vu de ma vie, _et ce n'était même pas une fête_. Avec tout ce qu'il a ingurgité, Krum ne doit même plus faire la différence entre un balai et un chaudron.

Neville n'était pas convaincu mais ne dit rien. Il haussa les sourcils lorsque Cédric lui proposa son bras.

- Eh bien ? On avance ? lui demanda le Poufsouffle avec son sourire le plus charmeur, plissant la peau un peu rosée du bas de son visage - reste de sa brûlure de la Première Tâche.

- Crétin, siffla Neville en le dépassant.

Derrière lui, Cédric ricana doucement et le suivit.

Ils avancèrent un long moment, arrivant parfois dans des culs-de-sac et étant alors obligés de faire demi-tour. Les deux garçons réalisèrent qu'ils aimaient beaucoup se chamailler pour décider d'aller à droite ou à gauche devant un embranchement.

En tournant à gauche à une intersection (Cédric avait gagné), les deux élèves se figèrent en arrivant devant un imposant lion à tête de femme. Le Sphinx tourna vers eux ses yeux en amande et un sourire mystérieux fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Vous êtes près de votre but, leur apprit la créature. Vous devez me dépasser pour accéder à votre bien. Auquel de vous deux dois-je poser mon énigme en premier ?

Les champions échangèrent un regard et Neville se racla la gorge :

- Est-ce qu'on peut... y répondre à deux ?

La créature agita sa queue au bout touffue mais finit par dire :

- Rien ne vous l'interdit. Répondez correctement à mon énigme, et je vous laisserai passer. Donnez la mauvais réponse, et je vous attaquerai. Choisissez de ne pas répondre, et je vous laisserai faire demi-tour en paix.

Neville déglutit audiblement. C'était Hermione qui était douée pour les énigmes. Même Harry disait que les devinettes lui filaient la migraine. Quant à Ron, il les abhorrait autant que Neville. Il fallait espérer que Cédric soit meilleur que lui.

Les deux champions finirent par hocher la tête et le Sphinx s'assit sur ses pattes arrières :

_D'abord, pense au premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre  
Lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre.  
Ensuite, dis-moi donc ce que fait par naissance  
Celui qui, au palais, a élu résidence.  
Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée  
Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année.  
Tu connaîtras ainsi la créature immonde  
Que tu n'embrasserais vraiment pour rien au monde.**_

Neville cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Cédric. Le Poufsouffle paraissait tout aussi perdu.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez répétez ? demanda lentement Cédric.

Le sourire du Sphinx s'agrandit et il répéta son énigme.

- Donc, conclut lentement Neville, il faut trouvez le nom de la créature que l'on ne veut pas embrasser ?

Le Sphinx ne répondit rien et se contenta de les fixer.

Il y avait un paquet de créatures immondes que Neville ne voulait pas embrasser. Malfoy, pour commencer. Les Scroutts à pétards d'Hagrid ensuite...

- Il faut procéder par indice, dit Cédric. La première chose qu'on apprend... Marcher ?

- Il faut que les indices soient mis bout à bout donc... L'alphabet, le début de l'alphabet : A, proposa Neville.

Le poufsouffle hocha la tête et laissa le Gryffondor continuer.

- "Celui qui a élu au palais résidence", le Roi...

- Les rois règnent, nota Cédric. A-règne...

- La fin de l'année...

- Noël ? proposa joyeusement le blond.

- La ferme, idiot, marmonna Neville devant le regard coquin du Poufsouffle. La fin du mot année : ée. Donc A-régne-ée. Araignée !

Le Sphinx hocha la tête et s'écarta, les laissant passer.

- T'étais vraiment obligé de faire l'idiot ? rouspéta Neville une fois dépassé la créature.

- Oh, ça va, je voulais juste te détendre un peu.

- Hmpf, renifla Neville. Au final j'ai tout fait tout seul.

- QUOI ? S'étrangla Cédric. Qui a trouvé le deuxième indice ?

- Il n'était pas bien difficile, le titilla Neville avec un sourire narquois. Franchement tu...

- Araignée, souffla Cédric.

- Merci Cédric, on a déjà résolu cette énigme.

- NON ! ARAIGNÉE ! s'exclama le Poufsouffle en poussant Neville.

Le Gryffondor courut, entraîné par l'élan du blond et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir une gigantesque araignée à leurs trousses.

- Merde, une Accromentule, grinça-t-il.

- Une amie à toi ? ironisa Cédric.

- Plutôt d'Hagrid, haleta Neville en jetant un _Stupefix_ par-dessus son épaule.

Évidemment, cela ne sembla pas affecter le monstre.

- Il ne t'aurait pas donné un sort pour la tuer par hasard ? grogna Cédric en lançant un sortilège inconnu qui immobilisa l'araignée pendant un tiers de seconde avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa course.

- Tu ne connais pas Hagrid.

Le demi-géant préfèrerait se crever un œil plutôt que de faire du mal à une de ses bestioles chéries.  
Neville abandonna les sortilèges et se concentra plutôt sur le chemin. Il tourna à gauche mais se stoppa net en voyant un Scroutt à pétard géant en plein milieu du passage.

- Ow ow ow, pas par là ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix aiguë en attrapant la manche de Cédric et en le tirant vers la droite.

Les deux champions coururent à travers deux embranchements, priant à chaque fois pour ne pas tomber dans un cul-de-sac, et s'arrêtèrent soudainement en entrant dans un grand espace de gazon qui semblait être le centre du labyrinthe. Au milieu du cercle, la Coupe luisait doucement.

Cédric et Neville se retournèrent prudemment, baguettes levées, mais remarquèrent vite que l'Araignée ne les suivait plus.

- On y est, murmura doucement Neville, serrant toujours sa baguette en prévision d'un piège de dernière minute.

- Il semblerait, répondit pensivement Cédric, les yeux fixés sur la Coupe.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, avançant doucement vers la Coupe, jusqu'à ce que Neville réalise que Krum pouvait arriver à tout moment.

- Donc... Tu la prends ou je la prends ? demanda le Gryffondor.

Cédric le regarda avec étonnement.

- Je ne sais pas... On décide à pierre-feuille-ciseaux ?

Neville leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et décida :

- Ensemble, dit-il sérieusement.

Les yeux dorés de Cédric s'illuminèrent et il hocha la tête. Ils se placèrent de chaque côté de la Coupe et regardèrent le métal briller dans l'air sombre qui régnait à l'intérieur du labyrinthe.

- À trois, prévint Neville. Un... Deux... Tr-

- Prends-la, coupa Cédric.

Neville le regarda avec surprise.

- Quoi ?

- Prends-la. Tu...

Le Poufsouffle soupira et sembla mélancolique, comme le jour de leur séparation.

- Tu la mérites.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux, bleu marine de Neville et dit :

- Tu es extraordinaire, Neville. N'en doute pas. Tu vas prendre cette Coupe, tu vas gagner et ce sera parce que tu l'auras mérité. Tu es le plus merveilleux et le plus beau garçon de toute cette école. Et si Potter est assez aveugle pour ne pas le voir, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas. Prends la Coupe et laisse-moi le plaisir de t'applaudir lorsqu'on te remettra ton prix, ok ?

Neville haleta et cligna des yeux, submergé par l'émotion.

- Cédric, je...

- Prends-la! insista le Poufsouffle, son sourire habituel sur son visage pâle.

Le Survivant se mordit la lèvre mais finit par hocher la tête.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Non, merci à toi.

Neville sourit et prit la Coupe.

La seconde d'après, il avait disparu.

Cédric eut un sourire triste et se dit qu'il avait bien fait. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Krum, baguette en main, planté devant l'un des passages du labyrinthe.

- Hey, Viktor, le salua Cédric. Désolé, mec, mais c'est terminé. Neville a gagné.

Le Bulgare ne répondit rien et avança, son regard vide fixé sur Cédric.

- Krum ?

Viktor leva sa baguette et un rayon rouge en jaillit.

* * *

Neville n'eut pas le temps de formuler une pensée qu'il sentait un crochet le tirer par le nombril et le monde se brouilla autour de lui.

Lorsqu'il retomba à terre, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le silence ici était encore plus tendu que dans le labyrinthe. Neville se redressa rapidement et regarda autour de lui. Il eut une expression incrédule en voyant qu'il était dans un cimetière.  
Le Gryffondor se releva, grimaçant en sentant ses genoux et ses coudes contusionnés, et sortit sa baguette. Un _Lumos _plus tard, Neville marchait prudemment à travers les stèles, flairant le piège à plein nez. La question étant: qui lui avait tendu ce piège ? Était-ce une épreuve cachée du Tournoi ? Une machination de Karkaroff si jamais Krum n'arrivait pas premier ? Ou... La cicatrice de Neville se mit soudain à le brûler. _Merde._

- Neville Londubat, susurra une voix derrière lui. J'avais tellement hâte de te rencontrer en personne.

D'un bond, Neville se retourna et pointa sa baguette sur la haute silhouette qui se tenait devant lui. Grand, la trentaine, habillé de fines robes noires, il aurait pu être magnifique si le rictus qui déformait son visage n'était pas de pure cruauté. Ses prunelles rouges renseignèrent immédiatement Neville sur son identité.

- Lord Voldemort, siffla Neville, ignorant la boule de terreur au creux de son estomac.

Il ne devait pas avoir peur ! Il était prêt ! Il avait été entraîné pour ce moment ! Mais cela n'empêcha sa respiration de devenir erratique et son cœur de battre à une allure folle. Un peu de courage lui revint en voyant la grimace colérique de l'homme à l'entente de son nom, qui était censé terrifier toute l'Angleterre. Mais le mage noir se reprit bien vite et il sortit sa propre baguette des replis de sa robe, la tenant à peine du bout de ses doigts arachnéens.

- C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, _enfin_, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dire que tu n'étais qu'un bébé la dernière fois...

- J'ai grandi, répliqua simplement Neville.

Le Survivant pâlit en voyant des ombres apparaître peu à peu autour d'eux, finissant par former un cercle. _Mangemorts... Beaucoup trop pour que ce soit bon signe_, pensa-t-il. Voyant son inquiétude, le sourire de Voldemort s'agrandit.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Londubat. Ils sont simplement là pour une réunion après. Pour l'instant, c'est juste toi et moi.

- Oh ? Parce qu'il y aura un "après" ? s'étonna faussement Neville, les dents serrées.

Un éclat de rire échappa à Voldemort.

- Courageux lionceau, ricana l'homme.

Neville plissa les yeux et décida que si il ne faisait pas quelque chose _maintenant_, il finirait par se rouler en boule sur le sol et fermer les yeux jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini. Un _Reducto_ jaillit de sa baguette avec une force qui aurait rendu le professeur Halfayer fière de lui.

Voldemort écarquilla brièvement les yeux mais lança à temps avec un _Protego_ et répliqua immédiatement avec _Endoloris,_ que Neville évita.

- Pas mal, complimenta simplement le mage noir, devenu sérieux.

Neville remarqua que l'homme le jaugeait du regard.

- J'ai été entraîné, répliqua-t-il.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- Oh, voyez-vous ça ? On entraîne un gamin de quatorze ans pour me tuer, maintenant...

Les Mangemorts autour d'eux ricanèrent et Neville remarqua pour la première fois les longues mèches blondes caractéristiques de Lucius Malfoy. Neville serra les poings. _Le tuteur d'Harry_, pensa-t-il avec rage.

- Et vous vous mettez beaucoup d'efforts à tuer un gamin de quatorze ans, ironisa le Gryffondor en ouvrant les bras, désignant le cimetière et les Mangemorts autour d'eux.

Voldemort le fusilla du regard.

- Et ce sera la dernière fois, siffla-t-il.

Neville renifla, la tension dans ses épaules disparaissant peu à peu, tout comme la brûlure de sa cicatrice.

- Honnêtement, votre tentative de voler la pierre philosophale a échouée, votre Basilic est mort et votre petite invasion de Poudlard l'année dernière était un fiasco. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est temps de s'arrêter et de juste déclarer forfait ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres plissa les yeux et, sans préavis, lança un rayon vert que Neville ne connaissait que trop bien. Le Survivant avait appris de nombreux sorts agressifs et souvent mortels mais, bizarrement, le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment-là fut un _Expelliarmus_.

Les deux sorciers virent avec stupeur leurs deux rayons s'écraser l'un contre l'autre en une pluie d'étincelles et devenir un unique fil de magie doré circulant entre leurs deux baguettes. Neville sentit sa baguette vibrer entre ses doigts et dut s'y accrocher à deux mains pour maintenir le fil entre eux. Il vit que Voldemort était dans le même état que lui mais que, au contraire, l'homme semblait tout faire pour briser la connexion.

Soudain, le fil sembla s'amasser en son milieu jusqu'à former une grosse boule de magie dorée qui finit par exploser en une nouvelle pluie d'étincelles. Mais cette fois-ci, les étoiles filèrent du haut jusqu'à leurs pieds, formant une coupole dorée au-dessus d'eux. En arrière-fond, Neville entendait les mangemorts crier des paroles étouffées à leur Maître.

_Ne brise pas le lien_, chuchota une voix à son oreille.

Neville, qui sentait la baguette vibrer avec plus de fureur entre ses doigts, mit toute ses forces pour empêcher Voldemort de briser le fil. Mais c'était si dur. Alors que Neville poussait un cri, prêt à lâcher, une fumée brillante jaillit près de lui et Neville écarquilla les yeux en voyant un fantôme apparaître. D'autres fantômes se formèrent au sein de la coupole, sous les yeux ahuris de Voldemort et les siens. Parmi eux, Neville aperçut soudain sa mère. Devant le visage souriant tendrement de la femme dont il avait si souvent regardé la photo, Neville sentit une énergie renouvelée circuler à travers ses veines et raffermit encore plus, si c'était possible, le lien entre lui et Voldemort.

_Neville, nous sommes tellement fier de toi_, murmura un homme à son oreille.

Le brun se retourna et laissa échapper un sanglot étranglé en voyant le visage apaisé de son père.

- Papa, maman...

_Nous sommes là, mon chéri, _le rassura sa mère. _Nous sommes tous là. _

De plus en plus de fantômes apparurent sous l'arche et Neville comprit. Toutes les victimes de Voldemort étaient là.

_Neville, nous allons te venir en aide. À trois, tu devras rompre le lien. Nous te protègerons de Voldemort. Cours et prends la Coupe_, lui dit son père.

Neville déglutit et hocha la tête, empêchant toujours les tentatives de Voldemort de briser le fil de magie.

_Neville_, l'appela une voix douce.

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers la gauche et vit avec stupeur James et Lily Potter. La ressemblance entre Harry et son père était tellement flagrante que Neville en eut le souffle coupé.

_Neville, protège notre bébé_, le pria Lily Potter. _Protège-le de Voldemort_.

Neville hocha rapidement la tête et sentit des gouttes de sueur se former sur son front. Le fantôme lui sourit et Neville entendit son père commencer à compter.

_Un... Deux... Trois ! _

_Brise le lien ! _lui cria sa mère.

D'un mouvement vif, et avec un cri de douleur, Neville coupa brusquement la connexion qui le reliait à Voldemort et vit du coin de l'œil la coupole disparaître et tous les fantômes foncer d'un même mouvement vers Voldemort.

- _Accio_ ! hurla-t-il.

Alors que les mangemorts couraient vers leur Maître, la Coupe vola jusqu'à Neville et le Gryffondor l'attrapa.

La seconde d'après, il avait disparu.

* * *

Lorsque Neville atterrit une nouvelle fois sur l'herbe, il fut un moment étourdit par le brillant soleil et les cris de joie de la foule. Il sentit des mains l'agripper et le relever, le tapant dans le dos et le félicitant. Il cligna des yeux dut retenir une nausée devant le flot brouillis de couleurs qui tournoyaient autour de lui.

La voix perçante de Ludo Verpey finit par prendre forme à ses oreilles, lui faisant serrer les dent.

-...veau champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers: NEVILLE LONDUBAT !

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements qui retentit comme du tonnerre éclata et Neville serait de nouveau tombé à genoux si on ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Une chaude humidité sur ses joues lui apprit qu'il pleurait et, soudain, Neville n'eut plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes. On le fit asseoir doucement par terre et, dans le bruit des sanglots hystériques qui le secouaient, Neville fut peu à peu conscient de la voix inquiète de Dumbledore.

- Neville ? Neville, mon garçon, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- De l'air ! S'exclama Barty Croupton. Qu'on lui laisse de l'air !

Difficilement, titubant comme une masse alcoolisée, les personnes autour de lui s'écartèrent un peu.

- Neville ? l'interrogea de nouveau Dumbledore, une main rassurante sur son bras. Que se passe-t-il ?

-V-Vo-Volde... Voldemort, bégaya Neville entre deux sanglots.

Quelques personnes autour de lui pâlirent et firent silence mais la majorité, n'ayant pas entendu dans le vacarme des cris de joies de la foule, demandèrent ce qu'il se passait.

- Qu... Qu'a-t-il dit ? s'horrifia le Premier Ministre Fudge.

- Minerva, interrompit Dumbledore, escortez Neville à l'infirmerie, que quelqu'un m'amène la Coupe mais surtout ne la touchez pas !

Le Professeur de Métamorphose prit doucement mais fermement le bras de Neville et le remit sur ses pieds, lui ouvrant le chemin à travers le cercle de curieux autour de lui. Soudainement, une autre paire de mains, plus douces, remplaça celles de son professeur et Neville fut attiré contre un torse inconnu. L'homme le guida rapidement jusqu'au château. A travers le filtre brumeux des larmes, Neville voyait à peine où il mettait les pieds et il dérapa plusieurs fois dans les nombreux escaliers de Poudlard.

Neville finit par être assis dans un bureau sombre et tapissé en vert et noir. On lui tendit un tissu et il le prit avec reconnaissance, se mouchant et essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche.

Neville remarqua alors qu'il était en face du professeur Black.

- Merci, professeur, murmura-t-il simplement.

L'homme hocha la tête.

- Prenez le temps de vous calmer, Monsieur Londubat, et racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Neville prit une profonde inspiration.

- Voldemort, monsieur. Il m'avait tendu un piège. Il voulait me tuer.

Au souvenir de ses parents, une nouvelle salve de sanglots se coinça dans sa gorge et Regulus se glissa derrière lui.

- Shhhhhhh, murmura l'homme, massant doucement ses épaules dans un geste rassurant. Vous êtes en sécurité, maintenant, Monsieur Londubat. Rien ne va vous arriver.

- Il... Il f-faut que j'aille parler au p-professeur Dumbledore, hoqueta Neville en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues.

- Plus tard, chuchota Regulus, d'abord il faut vous détendre. Calmez-vous, M. Londubat. Vous êtes à Poudlard, vous n'êtes plus au cimetière, vous êtes en sécurité.

Neville hocha la tête et finit par se relaxer sous les mains de son professeur. Une étrange sensation de chaleur naquit dans sa poitrine et il se mit à dodeliner de la tête sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était tellement fatigué, tout ces labyrinthes et ces cimetières l'avaient exténué...

Neville se tendit brusquement, bien réveillé.

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir parlé d'un cimetière, monsieur, dit-il lentement, sa main allant trouver sa baguette dans sa poche.

Les mains du professeur Black se figèrent sur ses épaules.

Neville pencha doucement la tête en arrière et croisa le regard de Regulus au-dessus de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une seconde avant que Neville ne bondisse, ignorant la douleur dans tous ses membres, et que Black ne dégaine sa propre baguette.

Le Gryffondor se jeta derrière le bureau pour éviter un _Stupefix_ et poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant la porte du bureau s'ouvrir brutalement.

Fudge entra, suivit de deux Détraqueurs qui foncèrent sur Regulus. L'homme jeta rapidement un sortilège du Patronum, son patronus écureuil volant jusqu'aux Détraqueurs avant que le mangemort ne se transforme en une brume noire et épaisse qui fit éclater la vitre avant de disparaitre dehors.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, Croupton et Percy Weasley entrèrent à leur tour. McGonagall se précipita sur Neville pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien.

Les cris de Fudge contre Dumbledore furent les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**To be continued...**

*Selon l'encyclopédie HP: "_Minuscule balle de fourrure couleur crème à la langue extensible qui émet un bourdonnement grave. Ces mignonnes créatures font souvent de bons compagnons, surtout pour les enfants sorciers"_

**Extrait d'Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu

* * *

**Ok, alors MERCI! Merci à tous pour cette avalanche de reviews! Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas! Le chapitre 19 d'Hysteria a reçu plus de reviews que tous les autres chapitres! Vous avez fait exploser le compteur, mes lapins! Je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic plaît autant, ça m'a tellement boosté que j'ai écrit ce chapitre presque d'une traite! Je me suis dit "puisque eux font l'effort de mettre autant de reviews, je peux bien faire l'effort d'écrire un peu plus vite" xD**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu tout autant ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, c'est toujours appreciable et je me débrouille presque toujours pour vous répondre rapidement :)**

**Pour les lecteurs de Passion, soyez sans crainte, la fic n'est pas abandonnée, le chapitre met juste un peu de temps à venir.**

**Merci à tous et à la prochaine!**


	22. I Belong to youMon coeur s'ouvre

**Titre: **Hysteria

**Auteur: **Ptit Pingouin

**Disclaimers: **Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta: **Thecrasy

**Rated: **M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes!

**Pairing:** HP/LV, DM/BZ, SB/RL...

**Résumé:**

**NDA:** Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutien!

* * *

**Xxx17**: Heureuse que ça te plaise! Merci de ta review!

**Sarah: **_Qu'est-il arrivé à Cedric?_ Réponse dans ce chapitre :p _Neville et Harry vont ils approfondir leur relations? _Of course! Sinon pas de triangle amoureux! La question réelle est... Quand? ;) _Tom va t'il l'apprendre, et si oui quelle sera sa réaction? _Toute la réponse dans le prochain chapitre ;D _Blaise et Draco vont ils se remettre ensemble?_ Bien sûr, je les aime trop pour ça! Mais de nombreux obstacles vont encore se mettre sur leur chemin! _Que va-t'il advenir de Régulus Back? _Heu... honnêtement, je ne sais pas Oo J'imagine qu'il va devenir un mangemort recherché par le Ministère et faire des trucs de mangemorts... Tuer les né-moldus, torturer les Aurors, servir son maître... Ce genre de trucs quoi... _Harry va-t'il réussir à briser les sortilège de Tom et si oui quel sera sa  
réaction? _Oui, Harry va finir par tous les briser. Et à ce moment-là... Il sera pas très content xD _Quand Harry va't-il passé à la casserole? _Maintenant ;) Merci de ta review et de ton soutien !

**Ekateri** : Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, le couple final est bien Tom/Harry même si l'histoire va beaucoup se développer sur notre triangle amoureux Tom/Harry/Neville ;) Merci de ta review!

**gran'ny**: Han! Merci! Tu me fais rougir! xD Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant! Merci de ta review!

**MiracleTrain** : Eh bien, quelle review enthousiaste ! xD Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise! Tu n'aimes pas le Cedric/Neville? Dommage, il va encore y en avoir, il faudra que tu supportes :) Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ce chapitre va te plaire... Beaucoup! xD Merci de ta review!

**Moona-Mars**: Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours ! :D Merci de ta review !

**Naraé:** Waw, tu t'es enfilé les 21 chapitres d'un coup ? Oo T'as du courage ! xD Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, en tout cas ! Merci de ta review !

**Samara:** Heureuse que ça te plaise ! ^^ Tant mieux si tu apprécies mon Harry, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait pas vraiment l'unanimité ^^" Merci de ta review !

**Luna**: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements :) Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne prévois pas d'arrêter d'écrire des fics, j'ai bien trop de projets pour ça ! :p Je suis heureuse si j'ai réussi à te faire aimer les Harry/Voldemort ! J'espère que ca va continuer ! Merci de ta review !

**Como:** Hello ! Comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre, Tom est bel et bien attaché à Harry, même si il le manipule (hé oui, on ne se refait pas :p). Merci de ta review !

**Review Anonyme 1: [Donc on suit les livres en gros.]** Oui, je garde la ligne temporelle des livres ^^ Même si de nombreux changements sont à prévoir, le fond reste le même et je garde les évènement les plus importants. Merci de ta review !

**Review anonyme 2**: **[Coucou, très bon chapitre! bonne continuation, en espérant que le prochain chapitre arrive aussi vite que celui ci] **Heureuse que ça te plaise, je ne peux rien promettre pour la date du prochain chapitre désolée ^^" Merci de ta review !

**Review anonyme 3: [j'adore] **Contente que ça te plaise toujours! Merci de ta review !

**Review anonyme 4: [Wahoo, ça devient plus exaltant de chapitre en chapitre! Ta fic est vraiment génialissime! Merci pour cette histoire originale, qui change des banalités que l'on voit toujours sur fanficiton! Bon courage pour la suite, tu es une auteur très douée!] **Merci à toi pour cette avalanche de compliments! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise :) Je n'écrirais pas si tous les revieweurs ne me poussaient pas à le faire! Merci de ta review!

**Review anonyme 5: [Cette fic est pour moi un véritable paradoxe : j'adore ce qui a été imaginé sur le couple TomHarry, l'idée (pas très originale mais toujours aussi intéressante) de le faire élevé par les Malfoy, son caractère et le fait qui devienne un adolescent comme les autres (quoique pas tout à fait...), l'évolution du personnage et l'introspection que tu en fait. Cependant, je dois avouer que ce chapitre m'a déçu (tout ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde). Personnellement, cela fait plusieurs chapitres que le personnage de Neville me rebute et me donne l'impression d'un survivant qui a trop de pouvoirs jusqu'à en éclipser Harry, j'ai trouvé le combat contre Voldemort décevant (même s'il s'entraine, j'avais l'impression d'un combat d'égal à égal alors que Neville n'est qu'en quatrième année et que Voldemort est un mage noir assez puissant pour rivaliser avec Dumbledore!) et l'intrigue NevilleHarry est à mon goût fade et sans intérêt (Harry est élevé par des sorciers noirs, un certain côté Serpentard devrai être visible sans pour autant en faire le prochain seigneur des ténèbres, une certaine rivalité aurait été à mon goût plus intéressante). Pour finir, je trouve assez dommage d'avoir repris certaines partie de l'oeuvre originale (énigme du sphinx notamment) au lieu d'innover et de nous faire profiter de ton imagination et de ta facilité à nous faire entrer dans la tête des personnages. J'espère que ces remarques ne seront prises que comme elles sont, des critiques constructives et non pas une volonté de te démoraliser, bien au contraire. Bonne continuation.]** Coucou ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas du tout été démoralisée par tes critiques. Sûrement car je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour y changer. ^^" Il faut bien comprendre qu'en faisant de Neville le Survivant, j'en ai litteralement fait un nouveau Harry. Donc oui, Neville est extrêmement puissant. Oui, lors de ce combat avec Voldemort, il semblait presque se dresser en égal... Parce que c'est ainsi qu'Harry agissait dans le canon. Il ne faut pas perdre de vue que Neville a été entraîné, au contraire du Harry de Hysteria. Harry a peut-être été élevé par des sorciers noirs, mais Lucius ne s'est jamais posé comme une telle figure devant lui. Harry ignore que Lucius est un mangemort et personne ne l'a jamais entraîné au combat. Pour l'instant il a donc le niveau d'un adolescent de quatorze ans. Donc oui, pour l'instant Neville est totalement en position de force, j'ai peur de ne rien changer à cela... pour l'instant :p Et non, j'avais besoin d'une amitié HarryNeville. Crois-moi, la fin de la fic n'a plus lieu d'être si il y a de la compétition entre eux. Néanmoins je garde ta dernière remarque en mémoire, je tenterais de me détacher plus de l'oeuvre originale désormais ^^ Je te remercie de m'avoir fait part de ton avis et, de mon côté, je ne peux que te demander une seule chose: fais-moi confiance en ce qui concerne le HarryNeville. Toute la dynamique entre les personnages est bien étudiée pour le final d'Hysteria qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

**Review Anonyme 6: [Oui, en effet, quelle longue absence... Mais l'important c'est  
l'arrivée de ce chapitre! ;) Et quel chapitre! Je veux trop la suite! C'est tellement sadique de nous coupé maintenant. J'aime vraiment beaucoup la relation qui se développe, qui évolue, entre Harry et Tom. J'ai très hâte de voir la suite. Combien pense-tu faire de chapitre?]** Merci de me pardonne mon absence **se prosterne sur le sol** J'espère que cette maigre offrande saura calmer la fureur des lecteurs. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise en tout cas ^^ Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres... Je dirais... Au maximum 35 ? Je ne me prononce pas définitivement mais je pense que ce sera dans ces eaux-là ^^ Merci de ta review !

**Review anonyme 7: [Wow! Un autre chapitre aussi tôt! C'est vraiment cool! J'espère que tu auras autant d'inspiration aussi vite]** Héhé, je ne peux rien promettre malheureusement, mais merci de ton soutien ! Merci pour ta review !

**Review anonyme 8: [J'aime pas trop l'absence énorme de Tom durant pas mal de chapitres centraux et ensuite la tournure que prend la relation, on avait un Tom bien au début pour se retrouver avec un Tom presque mauvais ca fait trop contraste, il aurait du rester comme au début! enfin félicitations pour ton boulot et à la prochaine!]** Ah, j'attendais ce genre de remarque, merci de l'avoir précisé ^^ Oui, Tom est devenu presque mauvais... Je m'en explique: Oui, Tom était plus sympa dans les chapitres précédents, tout simplement parce qu'Harry était un enfant. Cela l'adoucissait en quelque sorte. Alors que maintenant, Harry devient un adulte, il se pose trop de questions à son sujet et il est ami avec le Survivant, un traître à son sang et une sang-de-bourbe. J'avais déja précisé que Harry était moins naïf en ce qui concernait Tom... Mais cela vaut aussi pour Voldemort ! Il se rend compte qu'Harry a bien des chances de ne pas suivre la voie qu'il lui a tracé et cela fait remonter tous ces mauvais côtés à la surface. Plus Harry lui échappe, plus "Voldemort" prend le pas sur Tom. Mais je pense que tu seras heureuse de voir que dans ce chapitre, ça s'arrange. J'espère avoir été assez claire ^^ Merci de ta review !

* * *

**Eléments importants pour la suite de la fic****: ****Regulus Black****: **mangemort et ancien professeur de DCFM**. ****Blitz****: **Cheval-dragon mangeur de chair humaine de Voldemort, semblant avoir un faible pour Harry**. ****Peter Pettigrew****: **Maraudeur n'ayant jamais trahi. Propriétaire d'une auberge appelée _Les Maraudeurs_, tenue par sa soeur Lucette, le mari de cette dernière et leurs quatres enfants**. ****Sirius Black****: **Maraudeur n'ayant jamais été emprisonné. En couple avec Remus Lupin**. ****James et Lily Potter****: **Tués par Voldemort alors que ce dernier tentait de tuer Neville Londubat, âgé de un an**. ****Mages rouges****: **Branche des sorciers utilisant la magie du sang, déclarée comme interdite en Angleterre, en France, et aux Etats-Unis. Mages rouges connus: l'oncle de Blaise**. ****Héritiers de vampires****: **Descendants d'un parent vampirique marié à un/une Sang-Pur. Gardent l'insensibilité à l'Avada Kedavra propre à tous les vampires mais pas de réels pouvoirs vampiriques. Doivent se nourrir d'une coupe de sang par mois environ. Jusqu'à présent, les Héritiers de vampires connus sont: Lucius, Drago et Tom**. ****Clé****: **Ici, se dit d'une personne possédant la moitié des pouvoirs d'une autre personne, jugée trop puissante par la Magie. ATTENTION: Une Clé ne peut pas utiliser la magie de son sorcier. Elle n'en est que la gardien. En revanche, elle peut décider de laisser l'accès ou non à cette magie. Clés connues jusqu'à présent: Harry, Clé de Voldemort**. ****La question de la sexualité dans Hysteria****: **En Europe, la bisexualité est commune, voir même générale. Personne n'est choqué de voir deux personnes du même sexe ensemble ou ayant des enfants. La seule exception reste chez les Sang-Pur qui rechignent à voir deux femmes ensembles. Ils sont assez machistes et pour eux, un homme doit tenir les rennes de la famille. Cependant, cette bisexualité assumée ne concerne que l'Europe et les Etats-Unis. Les pays d'Orient sont beaucoup plus conservateurs et quelques pays d'Europe ou certains états d'Amérique ne sont pas toujours aussi ouverts**. **

Chapitre 21:

Neville regardait pensivement le paysage défiler à travers la vitre du Poudlard Express. Sa quatrième année était officiellement terminée et Neville commençait à se résoudre à ne _jamais_ passer une année tranquille à Poudlard. Après qu'il se soit réveillé à l'infirmerie (Pomfresh commençait sérieusement à s'énerver de toujours l'avoir dans un de ses lits), Neville avait apprit que c'était Regulus Black qui avait mit son nom dans la Coupe, sur ordre de Voldemort. Et Dumbledore avait été furieux d'apprendre que c'était également Black qui avait demandé en secret à ce que le Tournoi ai lieu à Poudlard. Enfin, la cerise sur le gâteau avait été que Black avait mis Krum sous _Imperium_, lui donnant l'ordre d'écarter tous les autres concurrents pour que Neville soit le seul à prendre la Coupe.

Sirius, Remus et Peter, qui étaient venus assister à la Troisième Tâche avec sa grand-mère, lui avaient dit que Fudge était dans une mauvaise position puisque c'était lui qui avait conseillé Regulus comme professeur de défense lors de sa première année. Le Ministre cherchait maintenant tous les moyens possibles pour rejeter la faute sur Dumbledore, allant même jusqu'à nier que Voldemort ait bien ensorcelé la Coupe pour tuer Neville. Plusieurs journaux commençaient à dire que Neville avait tout inventé et la _Gazette du Sorcier_ disait même que Neville, Dumbledore et Regulus Black avaient organisé un complot pour discréditer Fudge.

Rita Skeeter, à qui on avait donné plusieurs colonnes dans la _Gazette_, s'en donnait à cœur joie. La dernière théorie de la journaliste étant que Neville était émotionnellement et mentalement instable, que Dumbledore et sa grand-mère se servaient de lui, et que Regulus était un pédophile ayant abusé de nombreux enfants à Poudlard, dont Neville. De nombreux élèves (étonnement tous de Serpentards), avaient parlés sous la plume de Skeeter, ayant été soi-disant témoins de gestes déviants entre lui et Black. Parkinson avait même crié haut et fort que Neville venait tous les soirs dans les appartements de leur professeur. Le Gryffondor avait d'ailleurs été un peu étonné que Malfoy ne participe pas aux réjouissances, lui qui adorait fourrer son nez là où il ne fallait pas.

La seule consolation de Neville était que Cédric et Fleur n'avaient été que légèrement blessés par Krum. Le Poufsouffle avait réussi à désarmer le sorcier peu après que Neville se soit échappé du cimetière et avait lancé des étincelles rouges, alertant les professeurs. Fleur avait été retrouvée et dé-stupéfixée juste avant qu'un dragon nain ne décide de faire de la Française son déjeuner. Étant sous _Impero_, Krum n'avait pas été poursuivi pour agression et était rentré à Durmstrang sain et sauf. Fleur était elle aussi retournée en France, ainsi que tous les élèves de Beauxbâtons.

Les au revoir avec Cédric avaient été bien plus compliqués. Le Poufsouffle se sentait horriblement coupable, persuadé que, s'il n'avait pas renoncé à la Coupe, il aurait pu aider Neville. Le Gryffondor avait beau lui répéter que si ils avaient pris la Coupe ensemble, Cédric aurait juste été tué, il ne voulait rien entendre. Cédric avait passé ses ASPIC's avec succès et partait dès les vacances en Russie, où il travaillerait pour l'oncle de Gretchen en tant qu'artefacier. Neville avait cru comprendre que Nikolaï Vladislavska était un ensorceleur d'objets extrêmement célèbre dans le nord et que son atelier était un des meilleurs du monde. La formation de Cédric durerait trois ans et Neville avait été peiné d'apprendre que le Poufsouffle ne quitterait sûrement pas la Russie avant d'avoir fini son travail d'apprenti. Ils s'étaient néanmoins promis de s'écrire de temps en temps et Gretchen, qui resterait en Angleterre, lui avait assuré qu'elle lui donnerait des nouvelles.

Neville soupira et appuya son front contre la vitre, fermant les yeux. Rien que de se dire qu'il ne verrait plus Cédric à Poudlard lui pinçait la poitrine. Sans compter que le Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les choses avec Cédric s'étaient terminées de façon... _bâclée. _Quitter votre petit ami pour un de vos meilleurs amis ? Pas une bonne idée. Flirter gentiment avec le dit-meilleur ami sans qu'aucun de vous deux n'ai le courage de faire le premier pas ? Tout sauf une bonne idée. Être coincé dans cette situation depuis quatre ans et être surement partis pour que cela continue pendant encore trois ans ? Rien que d'y penser lui donnait envie de s'assommer.

Le chuintement des portes du wagon lui fit ouvrir les yeux et Neville vit un Harry très énervé entrer et s'asseoir près de Ron, en face d'Hermione.

- Je suis allé dire à Pansy et aux autres ce que je pensais de leurs petites "interviews" avec Skeeter. Ces sales petits..., ragea Harry, comiquement rouge et semblant s'étouffer de colère.

Hermione eut une moue sympathique et ferma son énorme grimoire, le posant délicatement près d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit pour leur défense ? demanda Ron en ouvrant un nouveau paquet de plumes en sucre. Il en proposa et Harry en prit une avant de mordre férocement dedans, des éclats de sucres se répandant sur sa robe et par terre.

Neville était intérieurement touché qu'Harry se mette dans des états pareils en prenant sa défense mais, en voyant le brun s'agiter et leur expliquer comment Parkinson avait trouvé cela "marrant" d'inventer des histoires avec Black, il se rappela alors les mots de Lily Potter.

_Protège notre bébé_. _Protège-le de Voldemort._

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils. Il avait désormais la confirmation que Malfoy était un mangemort. Le tuteur d'Harry, celui chez qui il habitait, était un mangemort. Mais sa grand-mère l'avait elle-même prévenue, de simples souvenirs ne seraient pas des preuves suffisantes pour le Ministère. Sans compter qu'il n'avait même pas vu le visage de Malfoy, seulement ses cheveux. Ils n'avaient donc aucun moyen de retirer Harry de la garde des Malfoy. Harry allait devoir passer deux mois chez un mangemort, à la portée de Voldemort. Alors que Lily Potter lui avait demandé de le protéger. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Neville laisse cela arriver.

- Hey, Harry, intervint doucement le Gryffondor, coupant la parole à son camarade, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi cet été ? Tu manques beaucoup à Sirius. Et Peter comptait nous emmener à son auberge.

Harry se tourna vers Neville et le regarda avec surprise.

- Oh, heu... Ça aurait été avec plaisir, vraiment mais... J'ai - J'ai déjà des projets, pour, pour cet été, bafouilla le brun, ses joues devenant un peu rouges. Je vais chez un... un ami. En Allemagne.

- Tu y vas avec les Malfoy ? demanda Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry partant en Europe durant un mois entier avec des mangemorts. Ça sentait le piège à plein nez.

- Oh, non, non. Juste moi. C'est un de mes amis, pas - pas un ami des Malfoy.

- Oh.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa dans la pièce, les deux bruns regardant le sol et Ron et Hermione échangeant des regards d'incompréhension. Harry finit pourtant par se racler la gorge et releva les yeux.

- Mais, tu sais, ce n'est que pour le mois de juillet. Au mois d'août on se verra en Russie. Tu viens bien à Borislave ?

- Oui, oui, j'y vais avec ma grand-mère.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire en Russie ? demanda Ron en suçotant le bout de sa plume en sucre.

- C'est une étape traditionnelle chez les Sang-Pur, expliqua Harry.

Après un coup d'œil au visage curieux de Ron, il se reprit.

- Enfin, chez les Sang-Pur de la haute société.

- Ah.

Harry grimaça devant l'air sombre de Ron et expliqua rapidement :

- C'est surtout une tradition, plus qu'autre chose. À quinze ans, on est censé aller à Borislave, une grande ville sorcière russe, et acheter un bijou chez Swarovski, le diamantaire. C'est toujours plein de réceptions, de bals, de mères qui veulent prouver que leurs enfants ont eu les plus beaux bijoux... Assez ennuyant. Enfin, c'est ce que j'en ai déduis des récits excités de Narcissa.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se mit à fouiller dans son sac avant d'en sortir un grand Atlas. Les trois garçons écarquillèrent les yeux et regardèrent à tour de rôle le simple sac beige de la brune et l'immense pavé sur ses genoux.

- Quoi ? On est des sorciers non ? répliqua la Gryffondor.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça dans ton sac ? s'exclama Ron, horrifié.

- J'aime savoir où se situent les villes dont on me parle. Il est toujours important de pouvoir se repérer. Borislave, tu dis ? Où est-ce que c'est ?

Harry cligna des yeux mais se reprit et alla s'asseoir près d'Hermione, posant son curieux sac beige par terre.

- Borislave est un peu comme le Chemin de Traverse, mais à une autre échelle. C'est une ville cachée dans une ville. Narcissa nous a expliqué qu'il fallait passer en dessous du Pont de Saratov pour y accéder.

- Saratov, hmm... Ah ! Ici ! Oh je vois, un peu perdu comme coin quand même...

- C'est pour éviter que les moldus ne la découvre.

- Très bien, déclara-t-elle en fermant l'Atlas et en le remettant dans son sac. Oh, et au fait, Harry, Swarovski n'est pas un diamantaire mais un expert en cristal. Et ils ne sont pas Russes mais Autrichiens. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, l'erreur est commune.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je t'assure que ce sont des diamantaires, Hermione. Et ils sont implantés en Russie depuis au moins deux ou trois siècles.

- Non, Harry, ce sont des experts en cristal, vulgairement appelés "strass", c'est une firme moldue très connue.

- Oui, mais chez les sorciers ce sont des diamantaires.

- Enfin, Harry, diamant et cristaux ne sont pas du tout la même chose. Pas plus que la Russie et l'Autriche, écoutes, les diamants sont...

- On s'en fiche, Hermione ! Chez les sorciers ce sont des diamantaires Russes alors lâche l'affaire ! S'écria Neville tout à coup, faisant sursauter ses amis.

Un ange passa et Hermione se leva brusquement, attrapa son sac beige et sortit du wagon, laissant la porte coulissante claquer derrière elle. Harry se mordit la lèvre et échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Ron mais aucun d'eux ne parla, ne voulant pas déclencher une nouvelle colère du brun. Finalement, Neville lâcha un long soupir et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

- J'imagine qu'il faut que j'aille m'excuser ?

- Ca serait mieux, mec, déclara gravement Ron. Hermy t'en voudra pendant toutes les vacances sinon. Peut-être même jusqu'à la rentrée, c'est une _fille_.

Neville se frotta les yeux et soupira de nouveau.

- Pourquoi tu as crié ? lui demanda prudemment Harry. Je veux dire... C'était juste Hermione étant Hermione, tu n'avais pas besoin de t'énerver.

- Ouais, je sais, je... je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je vais aller la chercher, elle doit être avec Ginny.

Neville se leva et sortit du wagon, laissant Ron et Harry seuls.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment ? s'inquiéta le brun.

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas. Mais... Je crois que ça a un lien avec la Troisième Tâche. Je crois qu'il s'est passé un truc là-bas dont il veut pas nous parler.

- Tu veux dire, en dehors de Tu-Sais-Qui essayant de le tuer ? ironisa Harry.

- Nan, mais ça il s'en fiche. Enfin non, mais... Il nous a raconté le combat, quand on était à l'infirmerie avec sa grand-mère, Sirius et les autres. Mais, à un moment, il s'est juste arrêté de parler et il nous a dit vaguement qu'il avait réussi à lancer un _accio _pour attraper la Coupe mais... je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il nous a pas dit. Quelque chose d'important.

Harry fronça les sourcil et se cala dans la banquette, soucieux. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver au cimetière ?

* * *

Lorsque le Poudlard Express arriva en gare, Harry descendit sa valise des filets et sortit du wagon.  
Mais alors qu'il attendait une brèche pour se glisser dans la cohue d'étudiants surexcités, un air familier attira son attention.

_Tu danses dans ta robe blanche  
Secouant et pulsant des hanches  
Il arrive et t'emmène  
Tu te débats avec une force vaine  
Trois jours plus tard dans une allée sombre..._

Le brun tourna brusquement la tête et vit Lavande, Padma et Parvati au milieu d'un groupe de filles, toutes maisons confondues, se trémoussant en chantant en chœur, une minuscule radio dans la main de l'une d'elle laissant entendre le rythme tribale de la chanson. Le souvenir de son cauchemar fit grimacer Harry qui s'approcha des filles.

- Hey, Harry ! le salua Lavande en se tortillant un peu plus.

- Hey, excuse-moi mais... qu'est-ce que vous écoutez ?

- _Ta mort est comme un Doloris_, c'est le dernier tube des Wand'some Men ! Ils sont tellement géniaux ! s'extasia la blonde.

- Et sexys, soupira une fille qui semblait en sixième ou septième année.

Plusieurs filles acquiescèrent et firent mine de s'éventer. Harry se mordit la lèvre et fronça les sourcils.

- Quand est-ce que cette chanson est sortie ?

- Oh... Il n'y a pas longtemps. Il y deux semaines. Peut-être trois ?

Cela rendit le brun perplexe. Comment avait-il pu rêver avec autant d'exactitude des paroles de la chanson alors qu'elle n'était sortit que quelques jours avant son rêve? Sans compter qu'Harry ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à la musique, cela voulait donc dire qu'il n'avait dû l'entendre que par hasard dans la Salle Commune.

- C'est bizarre. J'ai juste l'impression de déjà l'avoir entendue...

- Oui ! Leurs chansons font toujours ça ! Elles sont super-faciles à retenir, hein ? Au bout d'une ou deux écoutes on retient tout de suite les paroles !

- Et le rythme reste dans la tête, pointa une première année.

Le groupe de filles hochèrent la tête de concert. Harry aurait aimé poser plus de questions à propos de ce groupe mais il réalisa qu'ils bloquaient le passage et plusieurs élèves derrière eux commençaient à se plaindre. Il souhaita donc rapidement de bonnes vacances aux filles et descendit du train.

Comme d'habitude, Narcissa les attendait sur le quai. Sauf que cette fois, quelque chose était différent. _Très _différent. Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant que le groupe d'amies de Narcissa, une bande de Sang-Pur d'âge moyen piaillant dans des robes plus ou moins ridicules, était désormais scindé en deux. C'était presque comique de voir les dames Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Greengrass et Pucey d'un côté de la gare et les Zabini, Nott, Mulciber, MacNair, Flint et Vasey de l'autre, les deux groupes faisant semblant de s'ignorer tout en se lançant des regards venimeux.

Narcissa et Honoria, comprit rapidement Harry. La séparation forcée de Drago et Blaise devait avoir provoqué des disputes sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Rejoignant Drago qui était déjà auprès de Narcissa, Harry entendit quelque chose qui le choqua profondément.

-...inquiètes pas. Personne n'a besoin de cette... _fille de joie _et de son fils. De toutes façons la vie scandaleuse de Zabini aurait fini par déteindre sur votre mariage. C'est une bonne chose que toi et Blaise ne soyez plus ensemble. Laisse donc ce pathétique sauvage chez ces assassins de mages rouges. Je vais te trouver un parti en or, s'extasia Narcissa. Quelqu'un d'irrésistible, tu vas voir. Et eux, qui ont osé nous humilier, ne seront plus bons qu'à aller s'exiler dans le désert, conclut la blonde avec un rictus dégouté aux lèvres.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Drago, mais le blond avait le regard vide et semblait à peine écouter sa mère. Le brun voulut se révolter, crier sur Narcissa, lui rappeler que Drago et Blaise ne s'était pas séparés de leur fait, mais Narcissa avait déjà tourné les talons, les entraînant vers le réseau de cheminées de la gare.

Pour la première fois, Harry haït réellement Narcissa.

- Harry, dit la blonde, inconsciente du regard furieux que lui jetait son pupille, tu y vas en premier. On se revoit en août, mon chéri.

La Malfoy se pencha et claqua un baiser aérien sur sa joue avant de s'écarter d'un pas, lui laissant l'accès libre. Harry, lui, se tourna vers Drago, comme s'il hésitait à laisser le blond tout seul avec sa mère.

- Est-ce... Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va aller sans moi ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Drago leva ses yeux gris vers lui et, faisant sursauter Harry, lui lança un regard noir.

- Ca ne ferait guère de différence si tu étais là. Redescends de ton nuage, Potter, siffla-t-il avant d'empoigner sa valise et de se diriger vers une autre cheminée.

- Drago ! s'exclama Narcissa, choqué. Ne parle pas à Harry comme ça !

La blonde jeta un bref regard au brun avant de partir après Drago, se dandinant sur ses hauts talons, ses longs cheveux blonds s'agitant derrière elle. Harry, resté seul devant la cheminée, regarda les deux Malfoy disparaître dans les flammes émeraudes, les yeux écarquillés et l'air proprement stupéfait.

C'est un père de famille, se raclant la gorge derrière lui, qui le sortit de son état de choc et lui rappela où il se trouvait, bloquant la cheminée. Se mordant la lèvre pour réfréner toutes les émotions négatives qui se ruaient en lui, Harry prit une pincée de poudre et murmura :

- Villa Noire.

Les flammes prirent une brillante couleur vert émeraude et le jeune garçon pénétra dans l'âtre. Il émergea dans le salon en marbre noir devenu familier.

À la vue des bouquets de fleurs en cristal, toute sa tristesse, ses questions, ses doutes et ses insécurités s'envolèrent. La Villa Noire ne lui faisait pas se sentir chez lui comme le manoir Malfoy, mais quelque chose dans l'air le mettait définitivement à l'aise.

Un elfe apparut dans un "POP!" sonore et lui prit sa valise avant de disparaître à nouveau. Harry poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en sentant toute la tension de l'année le quitter et marcha à travers le salon, l'écho de ses pas résonnant sur le marbre noir. La haute pièce en marbre du sol au plafond était toujours aussi imposante, à la limite oppressante mais il s'y sentait bien, en sécurité. Même les chandeliers en or fixés au mur et renvoyant une pâle lumière froide n'arrivait pas à l'effrayer. Au contraire. Harry avait une étrange impression de puissance ici, comme si, alors que tout le monde serait effrayé dans la pièce froide et inconfortable de luxe, lui était dans son élément.

Harry n'avait aucune idée que son corps absorbait un peu de la magie noire qui suintait à travers les murs, renforçant les sortilèges que Tom avait lancés sur lui.

À la place, il tournoya doucement, une envie de rire naissant dans son estomac. Il finit par sortir du salon et monta les escaliers transparents jusqu'à sa chambre. La vue de la familière pièce violette et argentée l'emplit de joie et il retira sa robe qu'il posa sur un des fauteuils baroque de style Louis XV devant la cheminée. Il avança jusqu'au lit et toucha d'un doigt les orchidées en verre posé sur sa table de nuit. Il était tellement soulagé d'être ici.

Retirant ses chaussures, il s'allongea sur le lit et respira l'odeur de propre des draps frais. Réchauffé par le soleil qui illuminait la chambre, il s'endormit sans même y penser.

* * *

Lorsque Tom émergea de la cheminée de sa villa allemande, il fit signe aux elfes de le débarrasser de ses affaires et ne fit qu'un court détour par son bureau avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'Harry.  
Tom ne fut pas surpris de le voir endormi sur son lit. Lorsqu'il était petit, Tom avait ordonné aux elfes de toujours mettre quelques gouttes de potion apaisante sur les taies d'oreillers, afin d'éviter à l'enfant de faire des cauchemars ou d'avoir des insomnies. Il ne leur avait jamais demandé d'arrêter.

Le mage noir croisa les bras et appuya son épaule contre la chambranle de la porte, regardant pensivement l'adolescent allongé sur le lit.

Cela ne faisait que deux ans qu'il n'était pas venu à la Villa Noire, et déjà Tom ne le reconnaissait plus. Harry grandissait et s'éloignait de plus en plus du chemin qu'il lui avait tracé. Son emprise sur lui s'amenuisait de jour en jour et, bien que Tom voulait à tout prix l'ignorer, il savait qu'il devait prendre une décision rapidement.

Il avait été un idiot, réalisa-t-il en regardant le visage du jeune garçon endormi. Il avait fait des erreurs, trop d'erreurs. Il n'aurait pas dû le confier à Lucius et à cette pathétique Narcissa, lui donnant l'illusion d'une famille, il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser aller à Poudlard, il n'aurait pas dû être aussi sûr de lui quant à la répartition de l'enfant, il n'aurait pas dû le laisser à la portée de tous ces Sang-de-bourbes, et il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser approcher Neville Londubat.

Il aurait dû le garder auprès de lui et être la seul figure d'autorité à ses yeux, il aurait dû lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait pour en faire son véritable compagnon, il aurait dû savoir qu'il y aurait une chance qu'il atterrisse à Gryffondor, et il aurait dû savoir que sa magie qui était en Harry serait inévitablement attirée par le petit bout d'âme qu'il avait accidentellement placé dans cet impertinent Londubat. La magie de Voldemort s'écoulait à travers deux enfants qui s'attiraient inévitablement, comme deux aimants.

Mais, à l'époque, Tom ne savait pas encore que Londubat était fourchelangue et il ne pouvait donc pas en avoir déduit qu'il avait fait de lui un Horcruxe sans le vouloir. Et surtout, surtout... il avait été abusé. Abusé et aveuglé par des sentiments pour un enfant. Des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis auparavant. Des sentiments qu'il avait tenté de combattre mais contre lesquels il avait abdiqués, les laissant le guider et faisant taire toute sa logique. Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, affaibli par un enfant. Oh, comme Dumbledore en aurait ri.

Tom ferma brièvement les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, se rappelant tous les moments de joie qu'Harry avait provoqués sans rien faire d'autre que lui sourire. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Tom s'était donné entièrement à cet enfant, lui laissant sur lui un pouvoir qui n'avait rien de magique mais qui était tout aussi puissant. Le mage noir avait honte de l'avouer mais fut une époque où Harry aurait pu lui demander la lune et il aurait tout fait pour la lui offrir. Voldemort rouvrit les yeux, dévoilant deux orbes noires aux reflets carmins.

Mais maintenant, il était temps de se réveiller. Il avait laissé Harry devenir une de ses faiblesses. Il fallait désormais en faire une de ses forces. Il avait un mois à mettre à profit pour le rallier totalement à lui, pour lui supprimer toutes idées de rébellion et le lier à lui corps et âme. Il ne laisserait pas Harry sortir de cette villa sans qu'il ne le voie comme la seule et unique chose importante au monde. Tom devait devenir un soleil pour lui, et le reste du monde ne devait qu'apparaître comme cendres à ses yeux. Il avait passé quatorze ans à vivre avec insouciance et plaisir, maintenant il était temps de se réveiller. Il avait une guerre à mener.

Et un monde à conquérir.

* * *

Harry se réveilla par la caresse aérienne d'une main sur sa joue. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et sursauta en voyant Tom penché au-dessus de lui.

- Tu m'as fait peur, marmonna-t-il en se renfonçant dans les oreillers.

Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il le regardait dormir ? S'indigna intérieurement le brun. Oh, faites qu'il n'ai pas bavé...

Tom haussa un sourcil gracieux.

- Oh, on en est revenu au tutoiement ?

Harry se figea et rembobina les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Oh Merlin...

- Ce n'est... je veux dire... je suis désolé, bégaya-t-il.

Un coin de la lèvre de Tom se retroussa en un rictus amusé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est une bonne chose. Il serait bon que tu m'appelles Tom également. Plus de "Maître".

Puis, redevenant sérieux.

- Nous ne sommes plus à ça près, murmura-t-il en caressant doucement l'anneau au cou d'Harry.

Le jeune Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre et baissa lui-même les yeux sur la chaîne dorée et le bijou qui y était accroché.

- Tout va changer maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Harry.

Tom rencontra son regard et ne le lâcha pas, caressant lentement sa joue. Harry fut brièvement hypnotisé par les reflets rouges de ses prunelles, comme une souris le serait devant un serpent.

- Oui. Mais parfois le changement est inévitable.

Harry déglutit avec appréhension et hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

- D'abord, on déménage tes affaires dans ma chambre. Ensuite, je vais t'entraîner. Tu as véritablement un don pour les sortilèges et une puissance qui pourrait te suspendre. Il est temps de les mettre à profit.

Harry écarquilla brièvement les yeux mais hocha docilement la tête, regardant Tom avec de grands yeux attentifs. Plus de temps il passait dans la maison, plus il devenait docile à l'aura noire et puissante de l'homme. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en rendit compte également mais ne commenta pas. Il se contenta de relever les couvertures qui recouvrait le corps encore tout habillé du garçon et se leva, enjoignant Harry à en faire de même.

Tom claqua des doigts et tout un petit groupe d'elfes de maison arriva et se mit à faire des léviter les affaires d'Harry, celles qu'il avait emmenées tout comme celles qui étaient déjà à la Villa. Voldemort le guida hors de la chambre et ils montèrent un nouvel étage, arrivant au dernier de la demeure si on exceptait le kiosque qui se trouvait sur le toit. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était jamais monté jusqu'ici, ou alors qu'il n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Il savait qu'il y avait une salle de jeu, une petite bibliothèque pour enfants et adolescents, un cabinet rempli d'œuvres d'arts colorées et plusieurs autres chambres à son étage, mais il ignorait tout des pièces qui se trouvaient ici.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y à cet étage ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Une bibliothèque qui s'étend sur deux pièces, un laboratoire de potions, un cabinet de potion, une salle d'entraînement aux sortilèges sur trois pièces, le reste de l'étage est réservé à des pièces de collections, dit Tom d'un air détaché.

- Bien sûr, marmonna Harry.

Au bout du couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une porte étrange. Elle paraissait pourtant normale et Harry mit plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qui clochait. Elle n'avait ni poignée, ni serrure.

- Donne-moi ta main, ordonna Voldemort.

Harry hésita, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte mais posa son poignet entre les longs doigts blancs de Tom. L'homme lui fit poser sa paume contre le bois et Harry sentit avec horreur un geste de succion, comme si la porte aspirait quelque chose. Une douleur aiguë traversa son corps et, alors qu'il allait flancher, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Le brun regarda sa paume mais n'y vit rien, même pas la plus petite égratignure.

- La porte a aspiré un infime fragment de ta magie, lui expliqua Tom en se décalant pour laisser passer la petite file d'elfes dans la chambre.

- C'est atroce, s'outra le Gryffondor. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne pouvait pas être du sang, comme chez les Malfoy ?

- C'est plus sûr, répondit Tom. Avec du polynectar, quelqu'un pourrait copier ton sang et entrer. Rien ne peut copier la magie, c'est la chose la plus unique qui soit.

Harry s'étonna de la justesse de cette remarque mais bouda un peu, juste pour ne pas abandonner aussi facilement. Il avait eu mal, nom d'un chien !

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, Harry vit une chambre de taille étonnement normale, avec des murs clairs mais un sol d'un bois très sombre. Les meubles étaient disposés de la même façon que dans sa chambre - ancienne chambre, se corrigea-t-il - avec le lit contre le mur de gauche, la porte menant à la salle de bain et l'armoire en face de l'entrée, une haute baie vitrée taillée en arcade sur le mur de droite et un immense miroir trônait juste à côté de là où se trouvait Harry.

Néanmoins, à gauche de l'entrée, en face du lit, une haute bibliothèque croulant sous les livres ne correspondait pas au schéma habituel. Et, sur chaque mur, une longue et fine barre en or massif courait, trop haute pour qu'Harry puisse la toucher. La même barre prenait place au plafond et Harry s'interrogea sur son utilité.

Une fois les elfes partis, Tom entra dans la chambre et Harry le suivit, la porte se refermant derrière eux. Jetant un coup d'œil mauvais au bois suceur de magie, Harry sursauta en voyant qu'un tableau se trouvait à même le dos de la porte.

C'était un tableau à la scène des plus étrange. Dans ce qui semblait être un immense jardin, un homme et une femme encadraient un grand arbre aux feuilles vertes. Tous deux étaient nus, à l'exception de feuilles de lierres placées sur leurs parties intimes. La femme, dont les longs cheveux blonds couvraient la poitrine, tenait à la main une pomme croquée et regardait Harry avec des yeux perçants et un mépris évident. De l'autre côté de l'arbre, l'homme le fixait avec des yeux candides.

- Adam et Ève, murmura Tom près de lui.

Harry, les yeux toujours collés au tableau, demanda avec curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que ça représente ?

- C'est une scène de la Bible.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- La quoi ?

- La Bible. Il s'agit d'un ouvrage moldu. Une partie y est consacrée à la création du monde et de l'humanité.

- Comme la légende des cinq dragons ?

Le mage noir hocha la tête.

- Les cinq dragons sont le mythe des sorciers. Un pour chaque élément formant la Terre et le cinquième dragon qui se transforme en humain. Les moldus ont une autre histoire. Adam et Ève seraient les premiers humains, créés par un dieu unique. Ils étaient tous les deux parfaits et innocents et vivaient dans le jardin d'Éden, un paradis. Dieu les laissa y habiter avec pour seule consigne de ne jamais s'approcher de l'arbre de la connaissance. Mais un serpent apparut un jour et tenta Ève.

Comme pour illustrer son récit, un long serpent d'un noir d'encre sortit du feuillage de l'arbre, s'enroulant paresseusement autour du tronc.

- Il la poussa à croquer dans la pomme. Toute l'innocence d'Ève vola alors en éclats et elle poussa elle-même Adam à croquer dans la pomme. Dieu, fou de colère, les chassa alors du jardin d'Éden.

Harry cligna des yeux.

- Et... c'est tout ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

- C'est tout, confirma Tom.

- Mais c'est horrible ! s'exclama Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que ce dieu n'a pas avertit Ève de l'arrivée du serpent ? Il ne pouvait pas voir qu'il allait lui faire croquer la pomme ?

- Si, mais c'était un test. Et ils ont échoués. Ils ont donc été punis.

Harry fronça le nez et secoua la tête.

- Je préfère notre version. Qu'est-ce que les moldus vont inventer...

Cherchant l'approbation de Tom, Harry se tourna vers lui mais constata avec étonnement que l'homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Durant longtemps, murmura-t-il de façon à peine audible, la Bible était le seul livre que je pouvais lire...

Harry fut étonné par ces mots. La Bible était un livre moldu, alors pourquoi Tom Serpentard aurait à lire un tel livre ? Mais l'homme se reprit bien vite et chassa ses souvenirs d'un geste évasif de la main.

- Je ne dînerais pas avec toi ce soir, des affaires m'attendent. Il faudra t'occuper seul. Et si tu t'ennuies, alors par l'enfer, fais en sorte que cette bête arrête de sortir de son écurie ! gronda Voldemort en faisant un bref signe de menton vers les fenêtres avant de disparaître hors de la chambre.

Choqué, Harry se dirigea rapidement vers la baie vitrée qu'il ouvrit et s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde de marbre du balcon. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant un immense cheval noir au regard rouge sang et aux pattes griffues se cabrer sous la fenêtre, un hennissement à glacer le sang s'échappant de sa bouche aux dents pointus.

Un immense sourire prit place sur le visage d'Harry à la vue de Blitz. Le garçon se retourna rapidement et courut hors de la chambre pour descendre dans le jardin. Il ne vit pas Tom, penché sur un elfe de maison tremblant.

- Désormais ces potions devront se trouver dans chacun de ses repas, ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres en tendant à la petit créature deux fioles. Et deux gouttes de celle-ci dans son dîner chaque soir, continua-t-il en rajoutant un autre flacon.

L'elfe hocha rapidement la tête, s'inclina et disparut, emportant avec lui la potion de contraception masculine, la potion contre les maladies magiquement et sexuellement transmissibles et le filtre de désir.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Harry se trouvait en Allemagne. Son temps se partageait surtout entre s'occuper de Blitz, étonnement demandeur pour un cheval-dragon sois-disant terrifiant et noble, et les entraînements de Tom. Harry était choqué de réaliser qu'il en avait appris plus en trois jours sous la tutelle de Tom qu'en quatre ans à Poudlard.

L'homme lui en apprenait plus sur la magie, sur les sortilèges, sur la manière de les assimiler plus rapidement, et commençait même à lui expliquer comment créer ses propres sorts. Évidemment, Harry n'était pas naïf. Il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas créer de sortilèges avant de longues années et que, même dans ce cas-là, il fallait une longue persévérance et volonté. Mais rien que de comprendre comment les sorts se formaient l'aidait à mieux utiliser ceux qu'il connaissait déjà, et ceux que Tom lui apprenait. À un nombre et une vitesse effroyable.

Harry avait de plus en plus l'impression que ces vacances se transformaient en cours d'école, et plus d'une fois il était agacé lorsque Tom le corrigeait un peu trop sèchement. Mais le brun savait qu'il agissait comme un enfant dans ces moments-là.

... Bon, d'accord, il n'avait que quatorze ans et donc était _encore _un enfant. Mais il lui suffisait de penser à Neville pour savoir que tout ce que lui apprenait Tom n'était pas inutile. Quelque chose se préparait. Harry n'avait encore aucune idée de quoi - et il n'utiliserait certainement pas le terme de guerre comme Neville -, mais quelque chose se préparait. Les attaques répétées de Vous-Savez-Qui contre Poudlard en était la preuve.

Aussi facile qu'il était de juste l'ignorer, le Gryffondor se rendait compte que les sorts qu'on lui apprenait à Poudlard ne suffirait pas toujours. Ou alors, pas ceux de quatrième ou cinquième année.  
Blitz stoppa tout à coup sa course folle, désarçonnant presque Harry qui se trouvait sur son dos. Les courses dans la Forêt Noire constituait l'une des activités majeures d'Harry lorsqu'il était avec le cheval-dragon plein d'énergie. Il n'était pas difficile de constater que Blitz n'était pas fait pour rester sagement dans son écurie, c'était une créature sauvage qui avait besoin d'espace et de l'énergie à revendre.

Mais ses courses étaient souvent entravées par les petites rivières, trop nombreuses dans cette partie de la forêt. Harry ne s'y connaissait pas bien en géographie allemande mais il se doutait que de nombreux grands fleuves devaient se trouver dans les environs, créant ses rivières qui empêchaient Blitz de passer. Le cheval-dragon était une bête redoutable et meurtrière - bien que très câline avec Harry - mais la magie noire pure qui coulait dans ses veines l'empêchait de traverser une eau courante et Blitz devait trop souvent s'arrêter et contourner les rigoles. Sauf qu'en cet instant précis, il n'y avait aucune rivière. Blitz s'était tout simplement arrêté au niveau de nulle part.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry en caressant doucement son cou. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Pour toutes réponses, le cheval darda une langue fourchue. Il s'accroupit ensuite à terre, se couchant sur le côté, comme lorsqu'il aidait Harry à monter sur son dos. Fronçant les sourcils, le Gryffondor descendit du cheval-dragon qui se releva aussitôt et avança tout seul.

- Blitz ? s'affola Harry. Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser ici ?! Blitz !

Mais le cheval l'ignora, continuant d'avancer, les yeux fixés devant lui. Harry le suivit à une distance prudente, effrayé par le comportement inhabituel de la créature. Au bout de quelques pas, Harry détourna son attention de Blitz à l'entente de voix. Cela l'étonna. Harry n'avait jamais vu personne ici. Il ne savait pas sur combien d'hectares s'étendait la propriété de Tom, mais il pensait qu'une barrière éloignerait les étrangers.

Plus il se rapprochait et plus les intonations des voix lui apprirent qu'elles parlaient en allemand, ou quelque chose de cet ordre-là. Harry écarquilla les yeux lorsque, derrière une rangée de buissons touffus et épineux, il aperçut des moldus. Deux hommes, dont un assez âgé. L'un était appuyé contre une voiture, mais très différente de la voiture enchantée d'Arthur Weasley. L'autre chevauchait un grand cheval noir à l'épaisse crinière blanche et au corps musculeux.

Voyant que Blitz continuait d'avancer, Harry attrapa une grosse poignée de crin noir et tira le cheval-dragon, en arrière, jetant des regards affolés vers les moldus. Qu'allait-il se passer si les hommes le voyaient ? Harry ne sentait aucune barrière magique entre eux alors rien ne pourrait les en empêcher.

- Blitz ! murmura-t-il furieusement, continuant en vain d'arrêter le cheval. Blitz, arrête !

Mais la créature semblait bien se ficher d'être vu et poussa un hennissement contrarié, secouant sa tête d'un coup sec qui fit lâcher prise à Harry. Voyant qu'il avait attiré l'attention des moldus, le Gryffondor courut se cacher derrière un arbre. Les voix des moldus s'élevèrent encore, plus curieuses cette fois.

Jetant un coup d'œil derrière le tronc, Harry vit que l'homme adossé à la voiture s'avançait maintenant vers Blitz, les yeux ronds mais un sourire incrédule au visage. Le deuxième moldu sembla tout aussi impressionné. Mais lorsque le cheval du moldu se cabra violemment en hennissant, Harry sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Instinctivement, il porta la main à l'anneau de fiançailles à son cou. Ce dernier se mit à chauffer en réponse. Le plus étonnant était que Blitz ne bougeait pas, il laissait le moldu l'approcher sans faire d'histoires. Lorsque l'homme tendit le bras pour caresser ses naseaux, Harry sut que quelque chose n'allait _vraiment_ pas. Et, comme pour confirmer ses craintes, Blitz ouvrit la bouche et fit claquer ses crocs acérés sur la main de l'homme, le gobant jusqu'au coude. Le mouvement fut si rapide et si violent qu'Harry ferma les yeux et se plaqua contre le tronc d'arbre.

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les hommes hurler et le cheval hennir furieusement. D'horribles bruits résonnaient, craquements et claquement d'os et de chair déchirée qui lui donnèrent la nausée. De forts coups à en faire trembler le sol lui apprirent que Blitz se servait de ses sabots griffus et Harry imaginait sans mal les pattes immenses de l'animal écraser des membres et ouvrir la peau.

Une main froide se posa sur ses yeux et Harry fut soudain pris dans une étreinte glaciale mais rassurante. Sans même se rendre compte qu'il pleurait, le Gryffondor étrangla un sanglot et se nicha dans les bras de Tom. Il sentit le mage noir porter un sifflet à sa bouche et, entendant le signal, stoppa Blitz dans son carnage sanglant.

Le cheval-dragon trotta docilement jusqu'à eux, poussant doucement l'épaule d'Harry avec sa tête. A l'idée que du sang puisse couler sur lui, le brun se raccrocha encore plus à Tom, tentant de s'écarter de la créature.

- Viens, on rentre, c'est terminé, lui murmura Tom à l'oreille en le faisant avancer.

Harry marcha à l'aveuglette puis, ne pouvant résister, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.  
La main de Tom vint aussitôt pour lui faire détourner la tête mais Harry eut le temps de voir le Black Forest Chestnut, son grand corps couché sur le flanc avec sa crinière blanche imprégnée de sang.

Une nouvelle nausée le prit à la gorge.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Harry se trouvait dans le lit de Tom - _son_ lit désormais -, une tasse de thé entre les mains. Assis sur le bord du matelas, Tom tenait une sphère transparente entre les mains, la tournant et la retournant d'un air concentré.

- Comment ont-ils pu entrer ici ? demanda Harry, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il avait vu. Il n'y a pas de barrières anti-moldus ?

- Si, répondit sérieusement Tom. Il doit y avoir une faille dans les protections, je suis en train de la chercher.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, une fine craquelure rouge apparut sur un côté de la sphère. Tom eut une expression pensive et, de sa baguette, tapota la rayure. Rien ne changea.

- Hmmm, il va falloir allez sur place pour la réparer. C'est une faille assez importante. J'y vais maintenant, ca devrait être réglé en une heure.

Harry se mit à paniquer en voyant Tom se lever et enfiler sa cape pour se protéger de la fine pluie qui avait commencé à tomber.

- Qu-Quoi ? Maintenant ?

Le mage noir se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne peux pas risquer que quelqu'un d'autre entre. Plus vite ce sera réglé, mieux ce sera.

Harry pinça les lèvres, la main happée du moldu encore vivace dans son esprit.

- Est-ce que je peux venir ? Je...

Le brun déglutit, trop fier pour avouer qu'il ne voulait pas être seul. Heureusement, Tom sembla le comprendre et hocha la tête, se dirigeant vers l'armoire pour en sortir une autre cape. Harry sortit du lit et enfila rapidement ses bottes avant d'enfiler son propre manteau et de suivre l'homme à l'extérieur, ignorant le tableau de la Genèse où Adam avait à son tour croqué dans la pomme et regardait leur départ d'un air narquois.

Sous la pluie, le jardin de fleurs de cristal émettait un chant étrange, chaque goutte frappant le verre en créant une note différente qui se noyait dans la mélodie sans rythme des fleurs. Il marchèrent durant plusieurs minutes, sans rien dire, écoutant la musique dissonante du jardin. Harry se mordit la lèvre en constatant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'emplacement de tout à l'heure, il imagina les corps déchiquetés des moldus et le cheval mort. Heureusement, Tom finit par tourner à gauche, les éloignant du lieu du carnage.

Plus ils avançaient et plus le brun sentait les poils de sa nuque se dresser sous un courant énergétique invisible. Tom s'arrêta finalement et fit un signe de main, la grande barrière magique fut alors visible. En forme de dôme, elle montait haut dans le ciel, passant au-dessus de la Villa avant de s'enfoncer loin derrière la cime des arbres. Mais, juste sur leur droite, une grande craquelure courait verticalement sur au moins deux mètres et était large de cinq bons mètres. Tom sortit sa baguette et commença à faire de lents cercles avec. Sous ses incantations silencieuses, le mur se mit à briller et les bords de la fissure se mirent à se reconstruire délicatement, petits bouts par petits bouts. Harry regarda faire pendant une bonne minute avant de demander doucement :

- Est-ce que je peux aider ?

Tom lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux mais accepta. Il lui expliqua le sort, qui était plutôt simple puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sort de protection à part entière, mais un sort qui faisait écho à ceux déjà placés et qui les renforçait. Harry se joignit alors à lui, tournant la baguette dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, murmurant entre ses dents puisqu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore très bien les informulés. Mais, plus il répétait le sort et plus il lui semblait facile, ses gestes devenant plus fluide jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ai plus besoin d'en marmonner que la moitié, son esprit et sa concentration se chargeant du reste.

Tom lui jetait de fréquents coup d'œil, intrigué devant cette facilité alors que la brèche se refermait de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à disparaitre complétement. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry regarda le mur avec avec curiosité.

- C'était facile, s'étonna le Gryffondor.

Tom ne dit rien et le regarda intensément, ne s'étonnant pas lorsque le corps du jeune garçon s'écroula soudain. Vif comme un serpent, l'homme rattrapa sa tête avec que cette dernière ne heurte durement le sol. Le visage d'Harry était un peu pâle mais il semblait aller bien. Tom ramassa la baguette du Gryffondor et la rangea dans sa poche avant de le faire léviter jusqu'à la Villa. Il le fit asseoir dans un des fauteuils de la salle à manger où un grand feu brillait et où les elfes avaient déjà mis la table, n'attendant que son ordre pour faire apparaître les premières entrées.

Tom remplit un verre de jus de citrouille et tapota doucement la joue d'Harry, le réveillant assez pour qu'il puisse boire.

- Waw, marmonna confusément le brun.

Le mage noir eut un sourire en coin.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, le rassura-t-il. C'était impressionnant. Je n'en attendais pas autant de toi. Mais il faudra que tu apprennes à reconnaître les signes d'épuisement magique, ça peut être dangereux avec des sorts trop puissants.

Harry hocha la tête et but avidement son verre pour apaiser sa gorge desséchée et son mal de tête. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, ce fut pour tomber dans ceux noirs et hypnotiques de Tom. Une chaleur inconnue monta dans son corps. Le mage noir observa le garçon tel un prédateur sa proie. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il prenait les potions que les elfes mettaient dans ses repas. Durant trois nuits, Tom avait été sage, s'endormant calmement auprès de lui. Mais il était plus que temps que cela cesse. Il devait lier Harry à lui et il y avait bien un point sur lequel le vieux fou avait raison. L'amour était un lien fort.

Plus Harry l'aimerait, plus il lui serait loyal et moins il n'y aurait de chances qu'il ne s'éloigne, emportant la moitié de sa magie avec lui.

Tom s'approcha lentement et prit doucement le visage du Gryffondor en coupe, le regardant une seconde avant de faire rencontrer leur lèvres. Le baiser fut lent, et tendre, Tom s'autorisant un petit moment de faiblesse avant de prendre les choses en main sérieusement. Harry poussa un cri étranglé lorsqu'il fut hissé sur la table.

Tom, serrant ses cuisses entre ses mains, plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, avalant son souffle haletant. Harry amena rapidement ses mains au visage de Tom, l'attirant encore plus près de lui alors que sa langue glissait contre la sienne avec une passion furieuse et insoupçonnée. L'oxygène manqua trop rapidement et, lorsque Tom lui permit de respirer à nouveau, il s'attaqua immédiatement à son cou, tirant des gémissements rauques du garçon. Les doigts sur ses cuisses se transformèrent rapidement en griffes, appuyant dans sa chair d'une manière qui aurait été douloureuse si Harry n'avait pas été aussi distrait par la langue qui glissait sur sa nuque et derrière son oreille. À la place, cela ne rajouta encore que du plaisir, asphyxiant Harry sous le toucher de Tom et transformant son sang en lave.

Trop rapidement, les mains de Tom relâchèrent leur pression sur ses cuisses, le faisant gémir, de contrariété cette fois. Mais les doigts remontèrent, glissant sur son pantalon tels des des serpents. Plus ils s'approchaient de son entrejambe et plus Harry avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la pièce autour de lui était trouble et semblait tourner.

Le visage de Tom enfoui dans le creux de son épaule ne fit rien pour éclaircir la situation et le va-et-vient de ses dents sur sa peau rendait Harry groggy. Les mains atteignirent finalement leur objectif, l'une défaisant rapidement sa ceinture dans un bruit métallique qui le fit frissonner alors que l'autre se pressait contre la proéminence de son pantalon, gagnant un sifflement de la part du Gryffondor.

Avec deux doigts, Tom fit sauter le bouton de son vêtement et retira la main qui le caressait pour empoigner ses hanches et, d'une pression ferme, le fit se coucher sur la table. Le bois était dur contre son dos mais Harry l'ignora et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Tom, le poussant à retourner dans son cou avec un gémissement plaintif.

Mais l'homme s'obstinait à garder la tête au niveau de son ventre, relevant rapidement son haut pour mordiller sa peau, faisant se contracter les muscles d'Harry. Lorsqu'une langue s'insinua dans son nombril, le corps du garçon se cambra, se surélevant juste assez pour permettre à Tom de lui baisser son pantalon et son sous-vêtement.

La gêne d'être ainsi nu quitta Harry à la seconde où l'homme continua sa descente et releva sa jambe pour mordiller passionnément l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Un cri aigu échappa au brun qui se mordit les lèvres, les bras venant au-dessus de sa tête avec impuissance alors que ses ongles griffaient la table dans l'espoir d'y trouver de quoi se raccrocher. Tom déposa une série de suçons dans la chair tendre, ne prenant qu'une seconde pour admirer son travail avant de passer au plat principal.

Un coup de langue sinueux le long de son sexe fut le seul avertissement d'Harry avant qu'il ne soit pris dans une succion humide qui le fit hurler. Le Gryffondor n'ayant encore que quatorze ans - quinze à la fin du mois -, Tom ne s'étonna nullement lorsqu'il explosa dans sa bouche au bout de quelques minutes avec un grondement étonnement rauque comparé aux gémissements aigus du début.

Se léchant les lèvres pour effacer toute traces de semence, le mage noir regarda avec des yeux assombris de désir le corps pantelant étalé devant lui, ses doigts caressant distraitement les genoux noueux de l'adolescent. Des petits coups à la porte le sortirent de sa douce transe.

- Pas maintenant, dit-il d'un ton froid, son regard calculateur toujours fixé sur un Harry au bord de l'inconscience.

Les coups reprirent, presque timide. Un éclair rouge passa dans les yeux du Lord et sa baguette apparut dans sa main, un _Endoloris_ au bord des lèvres.

- Pas. Maintenant, articula-t-il.

Un silence uniquement brisé par la respiration erratique du garçon lui répondit et la tension dans ses épaules disparut. Les coups reprirent, encore plus légers. Plissant les yeux, Tom se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte, sa cape tournoyant dangereusement autour de lui. Il ouvrit le battant, la baguette pointée sur le front d'un elfe de maison larmoyant et tremblant.

- J'espère pour toi que c'est une question de vie ou de mort, misérable créature, ou je tuerai tous les rats de ton immonde famille sous tes yeux avant de t'enfermer, toi et ton maître, dans un four et de me délecter de vos hurlements de douleur, vitupéra-t-il.

L'elfe poussa un couinement avant de bredouiller :

- Lo-Lord tout-puissant, Maître Lucius Malfoy, Maître envoie Dobby d-dire au Lord t-tout-puissant que Maître L-Lucius Malfoy, Maître a d-découvert l'exi-l'existence de la prophétie au M-Ministère, Maître.

Tom se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Puis un lent sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage, faisait pousser un cri terrifié à Dobby.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A tous les revieweurs anonymes ayant mis une review sur le chapitre précédent: regardez en haut de page, j'ai répondu à tout le monde, j'ai copié/collé les reviews non signées pour que vous puissiez vous reconnaître :)**

**IMPORTANT/ REVIEWEURS ANONYMES, SIGNEZ VOTRE REVIEW, FF VOUS CLASSE AUTOMATIQUEMENT EN TANT QU' "ANONYME" AUTREMENT ET JE N'AI AUCUN MOYEN DE SAVOIR QUI EST QUI!**

* * *

**Hello tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi oui ! :D Je suis en Bretagne et je me ressource afin de pouvoir écrire, c'est-y pas génial, ça ? ;) **

**Je pense que beaucoup de monde attendait le moment où Tom et Harry passeraient aux choses sérieuses, c'est chose faite ! Et ça ira encore plus loin dans le prochain chapitre, huhu. Pour ceux qui se disent qu'Harry est très/trop jeune... Vous avez raison, c'est jeune, c'est mal, c'est illégal, à la limite du malsain. Mais, honnêtement mes agneaux, vous lisez du Harry/Voldemort. Si vous voulez des arc-en-ciel et de la guimauve, il faut changer de pairing ! :) **

**Plus de Harry dans le prochain chapitre, j'imagine que ça fera plaisir à pas mal de monde alors je vous rassure: on ne revoit pas Neville avant un ou deux chapitres. Heureux ? Malheureux ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^**

**Puisque je vous tiens, je fais un coup de pub pour une autre de mes fictions que vous trouverez dans mon profil, une toute nouvelle :D L'histoire est simple, Drago tient le rôle du Chaperon Rouge et tout son village est à la recherche du loup-garou. Le Chaperon Rouge n'est pas vraiment mon style habituel (quoique, Hysteria s'en rapproche un peu), l'ambiance est assez sombre, à la limite du glauque, mais (presque) personne ne meurt et je vous promet une happy-end à la fin :D Alors n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil si vous êtes en manque de lecture !**

**Merci à tous d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !**

**P.S: Les reviews nourrissent Nagini ! ;D**


	23. Guiding Light

**Titre: **Hysteria

**Auteur: **Ptit Pingouin

**Disclaimers: **Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta: **TheCrasy

**Rated: **M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes!

**Pairing:** HP/LV, DM/BZ, SB/RL...

**Résumé:**

**NDA:** Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutien!

* * *

**adenoide:** Oui, Harry est heureux avec Tom, ne t'inquiètes pas ^^ Merci de ta review !

**juju:** Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Merci de ta review !

**aiko-fubuki:** Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Le couple final est bien Harry/Tom, je te le dis tout de suite ^^ Merci de ta review !

**chloé:** De rien ^^ je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Merci de ta review !

**Naraé:** Huhu, Nagini te remercie de ta contribution ;) Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise ! Pour THE révélation, il faudra encore attendre un peu :) Merci de ta review !

**Drayy: **Contente que ça te plaise :) Merci de ta review !

**CrtinContagieux**: Fufufufu, je sens que Lucius va s'en prendre plein la tronche à la prochaine réunion des Mangemorts ! Je suis heureuse que ma Narcissa te plaise mais, je te le dis tout de suite, elle n'ira jamais chercher de l'aide dans l'autre camp. Auprès de Severus peut-être, mais elle n'osera jamais se mouiller. Voldemort n'aime pas les traîtres et elle a quand même un instinct de survie assez prononcé ^^" merci de ta review !

**Questionable: **Eeeeh... Dure question è.é Il y aura bien une happy-end mais elle sera... En demie-teinte, je garderais la note d'angoisse qui tâche déjà certains chapitres d'Hysteria. Donc, pour répondre: Oui, Voldemort finit avec Harry. Non, Harry n'est pas sous l'emprise d'un sortilège quelconque. Mais les choses seront trèèèès compliquées :) Merci de ta review !

**Como:** Ah tu aimes bien Neville ? Tant mieux ! Il sera bientôt de retour ^^ Un peu de Blaise/Drago s'est glissé dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira ;) Merci de ta review !

**Morganee: **Coucou ! Effectivement, Harry désire déja Tom par lui-même, la potion ne fait que disparaître la gêne et la peur des premiers contacts sexuels qu'un adolescent pourrait ressentir. Ca déshinibe un peu Harry on va dire ^^ Merci de ta review !

**Ekateri**: Comme je le précise en-dessous, Tom utilise la potion de désir simplement pour "relaxer" Harry. Pour une première expérience, le brun pouvait avoir des peurs, des complexes ou des doutes de dernière minute. Tom voulait s'assurer que rien ne vienne... aherm... Compromettre son programme si je puis dire :) merci de ta review !

**HD:** Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai aucune intention d'abandonner cette fic ^^ Merci de ta review !

**Angy:** Je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Si tu aimes les fics sombres, n'hésite pas à jeter un coup d'oeil à ma fic Le Chaperon Rouge (si ce n'est déja fait). Il y a des chances qu'elle te plaise :) Merci de ta review !

**Kiz:** Je n'ai jamais dit que Harry et Neville ne s'aimaient qu'à cause des Horcruxes, c'est simplement ce que Tom pense. Et d'ailleurs, ça te donne un gros indice pour la suite de l'histoire: contrairement au livre, Tom sait qu'il a fait de Neville un Horcruxe lorsqu'il a essayé de le tuer ;) Merci de ta review !

**Hermine: **Je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise et encore plus que tu apprécies Neville ! :) Ne t'inquiètes pas, pas de MPREG pour Harry ^^ Ce n'est absolument pas au programme ! Merci de ta review !

**Melle Snape: **Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Aucun rythme de parution pour l'instant. Je fais de mon mieux mais je dois avouer être très prise. Merci de ta review !

* * *

**Eléments importants pour la suite de la fic****: **

_**Personnages**_**: ****Regulus Black****: mangemort et ancien professeur de DCFM. ****Blitz****: Cheval-dragon mangeur de chair humaine de Voldemort, semblant avoir un faible pour Harry. ****Peter Pettigrew****: Maraudeur n'ayant jamais trahi. Propriétaire d'une auberge appelée **_Les Maraudeurs_**, tenue par sa soeur Lucette, le mari de cette dernière et leurs quatres enfants. ****Sirius Black****: Maraudeur n'ayant jamais été emprisonné. En couple avec Remus Lupin. ****James et Lily Potter****: Tués par Voldemort alors que ce dernier tentait de tuer Neville Londubat, âgé de un an. ****Briséïs Parkinson: ****Soeur aîné de Pansy, fragile depuis la naissance, d'une beauté incomparable, très hautaine et qui fait l'admiration de tous, sauf de sa soeur.**

_**Notions**_**: ****Mages rouges****: Branche des sorciers utilisant la magie du sang, déclarée comme interdite en Europe (à l'exception de la Suisse où toutes les formes de magie sont autorisées) et aux Etats-Unis. Mages rouges connus: l'oncle de Blaise. ****Héritiers de vampires****: Descendants d'un parent vampirique marié à un/une Sang-Pur. Gardent l'insensibilité à l'Avada Kedavra propre à tous les vampires mais pas de réels pouvoirs vampiriques. Doivent se nourrir d'une coupe de sang par mois environ. Jusqu'à présent, les Héritiers de vampires connus sont: Lucius, Drago et Tom. ****Clé****: Ici, se dit d'une personne possédant la moitié des pouvoirs d'une autre personne, jugée trop puissante par la Magie. ATTENTION: Une Clé ne peut pas utiliser la magie de son sorcier. Elle n'en est que la gardien. En revanche, elle peut décider de laisser l'accès ou non à cette magie. Clés connues jusqu'à présent: Harry, Clé de Voldemort. ****La question de la sexualité dans Hysteria****: En Europe, la bisexualité est commune, voir même générale. Personne n'est choqué de voir deux personnes du même sexe ensemble ou ayant des enfants. La seule exception reste chez les Sang-Pur qui rechignent à voir deux femmes ensembles. Ils sont assez machistes et pour eux, un homme doit tenir les rennes de la famille. Cependant, cette bisexualité assumée ne concerne que l'Europe et les Etats-Unis. Les pays d'Orient sont beaucoup plus conservateurs et quelques pays d'Europe ou certains états d'Amérique ne sont pas toujours aussi ouverts. De plus les sorciers sont déclarés comme "matures" sexuellement bien plus tôt. Vers quatorze-quinze ans, puisque c'est souvent vers cet âge que les mariages étaient arrangés, un sorcier étant majeur et pouvant prendre les titres de sa famille à 17 ans. **

* * *

****Toque à la porte** Hé ho... Il y a toujours quelqu'un ? .**

**Bon, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour exprimer mon culot pour vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps... Je m'excuse sincérement pour ce retard. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire pour me justifier... J'arrive à la fin de ma Terminale, les choix post-bac me stressent, le bac approche, j'ai été prise dans le fandom Glee... Je suis navrée si certains d'entre vous ont pensés que j'abandonnais cette fic, ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! Je songeais à poster une note d'auteur pour vous rassurer mais, connaissant la frustration qu'elles provoquent, j'ai préféré vous laisser patienter jusqu'à cet interminable chapitre ^^**

**J'aimerais vous dire que le prochain chapitre ne mettra pas autant de temps à arriver mais... Etant donné que je ne l'ai pas encore commencé, je ne peux rien vous promettre. Les chapitres s'allongent de plus en plus et sont donc de plus en plus longs à écrire, sans compter qu'il y a aussi Passion, intouchée depuis je-ne-sais-combien-de-temps... Enfin bon, je ne peux pas vous dire quand arrivera le prochain chapitre mais je peux vous assurer qu'il arrivera ! :D**

**Dans ce chapitre, une réponse à la question que beaucoup d'entre vous se posaient. J'imagine qu'elle va vous plaire :)**

**Pour ceux qui s'interrogeraient sur le filtre de désir du chapitre 21, ce n'était nullement parce qu'Harry en avait besoin pour désirer Tom. Tom est le fantasme number one d'Harry, soyez rassurés :p Simplement c'était la première expérience sexuelle d'Harry et il aurait été normal qu'il soit nerveux, ou angoissé, ou que par peur, il change d'avis au dernier moment. Tom lui a donné le filtre pour prévenir tout cela et détendre Harry, voilà tout :)**

* * *

Chapitre 22:

Cette nuit, la chaleur étouffante qui avait régné sur le land de Bade-Wurtemberg toute la fin de semaine finit enfin par éclater en orage.

De lourds nuages gris foncé chargés d'éclairs déversèrent une pluie torrentielle sur la Forêt Noire, partant des épicéas du nord et avançant lentement jusqu'aux grands lacs du sud. La pluie battante, parfois assourdie par les grondements de tonnerre, s'écrasait durement sur les vitres de la Villa Noire.

Mais une de ces fenêtres laissait échapper un flot de lumière doré, seul signe de vie au milieu de la tempête.

A l'intérieur, un immense feu de cheminé brûlait et emplissait la pièce d'une chaleur suffocante et créant un mince filet de sueur qui roula le long du dos d'Harry lorsqu'il se cambra, chevauchant les cuisses de Tom en haletant. L'homme crocheta ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, lui tirant un gémissement et accélérant ses mouvements de hanches, déjà erratiques. Harry lâcha les draps et alla enrouler ses bras autour du cou du sorcier, réunissant leurs lèvres en un baiser fiévreux. Tom enfonça un peu plus ses doigts et Harry frissonna, une de ses mains se plaquant contre le mur au-dessus de la tête de lit. Il soupira en sentant les lèvres de l'homme glisser jusqu'à son oreille, lui murmurant des paroles qu'il comprenait à peine tant il était proche de la délivrance. Son orgasme finit par éclater en lui, agitant son corps de soubresauts.

Harry retomba sur ses oreillers, rouge et en sueur, le souffle encore un peu court.

Près de lui, Tom semblait à peine échevelé, si ce n'était pour ses cheveux décoiffés et sa respiration laborieuse.

- C'était cool, murmura Harry, les yeux fixés au plafond.

Tom éclata d'un bref rire tonitruant avant de se reprendre et se redressa, un sourire amusé au visage. Derrière lui, Harry rougit, lui tira la langue, et rougit encore plus lorsque l'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Tu es si jeune, murmura-t-il en souriant avant de commencer à s'habiller.

Harry le regarda faire et se retourna sur le ventre, posant la tête sur ses bras croisés.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

- J'ai encore du travail, dit le Lord. Je reviendrai plus tard dans la nuit.

Harry ne répondit rien, l'observant simplement mettre sa robe et sa cape par-dessus. L'homme se retourna pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit mais s'interrompit, fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? S'étonna le jeune brun.

Tom ne répondit pas mais se rassit sur le lit et passa une main sur les épaules larges et osseuses du Gryffondor où de grandes marques rouges, presque violettes, s'étendaient.

- Tu as comme des... plaques sur les épaules. Elles ont l'air étrange, dit-il pensivement.

Harry voulut se redresser pour se regarder dans le miroir mais l'homme le fit se rallonger d'une pression sur le dos. Tom sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort de soin mineur. Les plaques semblèrent briller un instant avant de grandir un peu plus, leur couleur violette s'intensifiant. Le mage noir plissa les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu as mal ? demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux vers Harry.

- Pas vraiment... Mes épaules me chauffaient un peu mais je pensais que c'était un coup de soleil que j'avais eu en volant dans le jardin... Est-ce que... c'est grave ?

Tom ne répondit rien au début. Il regarda simplement les étranges plaques une dernière fois avant de se relever.

- Si elle sont encore là demain, je ferais venir un médicomage. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas très grave, dit-il. Dors bien.

Harry le regarda partir, étonné, mais finit par hausser les épaules. Il se recala dans le lit en poussant un soupir de contentement et s'endormit.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Regulus était au chevet du jeune Gryffondor et l'examinait silencieusement avec sa baguette. A l'entrée de la chambre, adossé contre le mur à côté du tableau d'Adam et Ève, Voldemort le regardait faire, sa haute silhouette se détachant à peine de l'obscurité de la pièce. Regulus finit par ranger sa baguette et poussa un léger soupir, à peine audible. Sentant les yeux de son Maître sur lui, il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Après un dernier regard sur la forme endormie d'Harry, Tom le suivit, le tableau se refermant derrière lui.

- Alors ?

- Eh bien, commença Regulus d'un air incertain, je ne suis pas médicomage et Rogue serait certainement plus...

- Ma confiance en Severus s'amenuise de jour en jour, de même que les informations qu'il me rapporte, claqua le Lord. Qu'as-tu découvert ?

Regulus se mordit la lèvre, cherchant des mots qui n'attiseraient pas la colère de son Maître. Lorsque Nagini se glissa jusqu'à eux et s'enroula autour du cou du mage noir, le mangemort sut qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire attendre plus longtemps.

- Je dirais que c'est une sorte d'allergie magique.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil et alla caresser l'imposante tête de Nagini sur son épaule ; la créature semblant presque déçue que Regulus n'ai pas testé la patience de l'homme.

- Quand pourras-tu mettre au point un traitement ?

Le mangemort se racla la gorge. C'était là que les choses commençaient à se gâter...

- C'est bien là le problème, Maître. Il n'y a pas de remède. La... maladie se nourrit de magie. Plus on lui en donnera, plus l'allergie s'aggravera.

- Alors que proposes-tu, mon cher Regulus ?

Black ne fut pas trompé par le ton doucereux. Nagini redressa la tête et plissa les yeux d'un air gourmand, renseignant le mangemort sur ce qu'il savait déjà : si il ne proposait une solution dans les cinq secondes... Regulus déglutit.

- Il... Il faudrait alléger ses... son "traitement", mon Seigneur. Il prend trop de potions qui réagissent mal avec trop de sorts posés sur lui. C'est quelque chose de lourd pour un corps aussi jeune. Sans compter que sa puissance est... tout de même bien au-dessus de la moyenne. Tous ces facteurs additionnés alimentent le virus.

Le mangemort se mordit la lèvre, observant avec précaution la réaction du Lord. Ce dernier resta impassible, si ce n'était pour le plissement imperceptible de ses yeux.

- Quelle est la solution la plus simple, dans ce cas ?

Le mangemort soupira de soulagement intérieurement et reprit d'un ton plus sérieux.

- Abandonner les potions. Toutes. La potion de contraception masculine est bien plus puissante que celle pour les femmes. Il n'est jamais recommandé de la prendre lorsque des sortilèges sont déjà effectifs... Surtout des sortilèges aussi importants...

Le silence tomba pendant quelques instants et Regulus eut l'horrible impression d'avoir dit une bêtise. Ce sentiment fut confirmé lorsque Nagini avança sa tête vers lui avec un air profondément cruel sur son visage reptilien. Regulus recula d'un pas mais se stoppa net lorsque la créature dévoila ses crochets luisants de venin mortel.

Le Lord finit par planter ses yeux dans les siens.

- Et dis-moi, mon cher Regulus, si j'arrête de lui donner cette potion, comment ferais-je _ensuite_? Car j'ai de nombreux projets, parmi les plus ambitieux, mais je peux t'assurer qu'_aucun _d'eux n'implique un héritier, siffla-t-il.

Regulus baissa la tête et trouva plus prudent de ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Il pouvait sentir les yeux affamés de Nagini sur lui, le serpent n'attendant qu'un ordre pour le dévorer. Au bout d'un moment, le Lord finit par reprendre d'une voix plus calme, mais tout aussi glaciale.

- Trouve-moi des œufs d'Origex.

Le mangemort releva rapidement la tête et s'apprêta à s'incliner et disparaître, jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse toute la mesure de l'ordre.

- Des... Des œufs d'Origex, mon Seigneur... N'est-ce pas un peu extrême ?

Voldemort ne répondit pas, mais il n'ordonna pas non plus à Nagini de se rapprocher, ce que Regulus considéra comme un signe indiquant qu'il pouvait continuer.

- C'est une solution assez drastique, Maître.

- Mais qui sera efficace, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr, concéda Regulus. En lui faisant ingérer les œufs, ces derniers se nourriraient et ensuite disparaîtraient, sans laisser de traces mais... C'est une solution irréversible. Et les œufs se nourriraient de tous les éléments permettant la fécondité autant en temps que donneur qu'en temps que receveur. Ça le rendrait totalement stérile. Et il a à peine quinze ans ! Je doute qu'il accepte...

Le Lord se tourna vers lui et eut un sourire sans humour.

- Je ne prévoyais pas de lui demander son avis, dit-il.

- Oh...

Regulus baissa les yeux au sol.

- Maintenant, va me chercher cesœufs.

* * *

Le lendemain, Tom émergea des flammes émeraudes de la cheminée, rapidement suivi par le petit elfe de maison qui peinait à tenir la boîte imposante entre ses longs doigts squelettiques. Le mage noir se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers, cillant à peine lorsque Nagini glissa le long d'une des barres dorées fixées au plafond et alla s'enrouler autour de son cou. Le serpent jeta un coup d'œil vers la boîte et siffla avec contentement.

- _Tu apportes mon goûter, Maître ? _susurra la créature.  
- _Non. Tais-toi_, claqua l'homme, faisant se rétracter Nagini.

Arrivé devant sa chambre, la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement devant lui. Il trouva Harry assis en tailleur sur le lit, le livre qu'il lui avait demandé de lire sur les genoux, mais le regard perdu devant la fenêtre. En le voyant entrer, Harry se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire, les joues délicieusement roses.

Le garçon ne s'étonna pas de la présence de Nagini, pas plus qu'il ne s'en inquièta.

Le serpent, bien trop précieux, ne sortait pratiquement jamais et personne en dehors des mangemorts et des rares membres de l'ordre du phénix ne connaissaient son existence. Les Aurors ou civils l'ayant vus n'étaient plus là pour en parler.

Aussi, Harry, ayant déjà eu cette expérience avec Neville, n'avait-il été qu'un peu curieux que Tom soit fourchelangue et avait mis quelques jours à s'habituer à l'immense serpent. Il avait très vite compris que Nagini n'avait pas le rôle d'animal de compagnie et qu'elle n'était fidèle qu'à Tom. Harry savait qu'il ne déplaisait pas à l'animal, et même parfois, il sentait une étrange connexion entre eux, comme si il pouvait deviner les émotions de la bête alors que son visage était sans expression ; mais Nagini vaquait souvent ailleurs, venant de temps en temps s'enrouler sur le lit puis repartait ensuite dans une autre pièce. Tom n'avait jamais poussé aucun lien entre eux, ayant autre chose à faire que jouer au traducteur entre humain et serpent.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit simplement Tom en enlevant ses gants et sa cape.

Harry s'étonna un instant de l'air sombre du brun, dont les traits étaient figés, voir colériques. Il s'inquiéta un instant d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal mais fut distrait lorsque l'elfe alla déposer la boite devant lui et disparut. Le Gryffondor regarda le présent d'un œil curieux, heureux de pouvoir mettre le grimoire de côté.

- Je peux l'ouvrir maintenant ?

Sous le hochement de tête de l'homme, Harry se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un sourire excité et souleva le couvercle de la boîte. Immédiatement, le gaz apaisant s'évapora et l'animal à l'intérieur se réveilla, levant paresseusement ses deux têtes.

- Oh ! S'exclama Harry, les yeux grands ouvert.

Le chien à deux têtes cligna des yeux, jetant un regard circulaire avant de sauter hors de la boîte pour trébucher sur les draps du lit, sous le regard désapprobateur de Nagini.

- _Tu aurais dû lui offrir un serpent. _

- _Silence._

Harry éclata de rire.

- Ils sont géniaux ! Mais est-ce que les cerbères ne sont pas censés avoir trois têtes ? demanda-t-il curieusement, se rappelant l'immense chien endormi au-dessus de la trappe en première année.

- Si, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai réussi à te l'obtenir. Les cerbères sont très rares et dangereux. Mais comme celui-ci n'avait que deux têtes, il n'avait aucune valeur. Je me suis dit qu'il te plairait.

- Merci, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. Ils sont magnifiques.

Le cerbère ressemblait à un petit beagle et ses personnalités commençaient déjà à être visibles. L'une des têtes se mit à mordre dans les draps alors que l'autre regardait toujours son nouvel entourage. Nagini siffla et les deux têtes se tournèrent vers elle en grondant. Le serpent plissa les yeux et dévoila ses crochets d'un air menaçant, terrifiant le chiot qui recula précipitamment, tombant du lit.

- _Nagini... _gronda Tom alors que Harry se dépêchait de voir si la bête allait bien.

Un nouveau rire lui échappa en constatant que l'une des têtes avait mordu le couvre-lit, se retenant en équilibre à quelques centimètres du sol. Harry prit le chiot entre ses mains et le ramena sur le lit.  
La tête qui semblait la plus vindicative gronda une fois de plus dans la direction du serpent, l'autre étant trop occupée à lécher la main d'Harry pour s'en soucier.

Le simulacre de sourire qui avait prit la place sur les lèvres de Tom disparut dès qu'un elfe arriva, portant un grand verre rempli de jus de citrouille et une assiette de petits gâteaux sur un plateau. L'elfe posa sa charge sur une des tables de nuit, fit une dernière courbette et disparut. Nagini darda sa langue en direction du verre et se recula d'un geste sec lorsque ses papilles sentirent les œufs d'Origex. La bête aurait froncé le nez si ses écailles n'étaient pas aussi épaisses.

- Viens ici, dit finalement Tom en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Tu m'as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un goûter.

Harry regarda l'heure avec étonnement.

- Déjà ? Mais il n'est même pas quinze heures !

- Une pause ne sera que bénéfique, déclara sèchement le mage noir.

Surpris par son ton, Harry laissa le cerbère de côté et alla s'asseoir près de l'homme. Il prit un biscuit et croqua dedans, jetant un coup d'œil vaguement effrayé dans la direction de son amant. Il prit ensuite le verre de jus de citrouille et en but la moitié. Tom sentit un spasme agiter sa main et, durant une seconde, il se vit prendre le verre et le mettre hors de portée du garçon. Il se vit tomber à genoux devant lui et se répandre en excuses, lui promettant qu'il allait tout arranger, que tout redeviendrait comme avant, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant transi d'amour et aux yeux remplis de naïveté.

Mais la réalité le frappa comme un fouet et l'homme se redressa sur le lit. Voldemort ne s'inclinait devant personne. Harry n'était plus un enfant et ne le redeviendrait plus jamais. Tous ces sentiments l'affaiblissaient et la guerre était sur le point d'éclater à tout instant. Il ne pouvais pas se permettre d'être distrait. Harry devait être sa plus grande force, pas son point faible.

Aussi le regarda-t-il finir son verre sans rien dire, s'autorisant seulement à presser un baiser contre sa tempe, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était enfant.

- Je reviendrais tard, ce soir, dit-il d'une voix plus douce. Les elfes te serviront ton dîner à huit heures.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, se sentant étrangement fatigué. Il tâtonna pour poser le verre sur la table de nuit mais ses doigts s'engourdirent et la coupe sembla faite de plomb. Tom le lui prit des mains avant qu'il ne le fasse tomber et aida Harry à se mettre sous les couvertures. Nagini glissa de ses épaules où elle avait observé l'échange silencieusement et alla s'enrouler sur la barre dorée au dessus de la tête de lit. A côté, le cerbère s'avança prudemment et renifla un instant la forme assoupie du garçon avant d'aller se coucher à ses pieds.

Tom jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Harry et vit sa peau luire faiblement, signe que les œufs commençaient leur travail.  
Il s'en alla ensuite sans se retourner.

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec une sensation de confort douillet incroyable. Il se recroquevilla sous les couvertures et poussa un soupir de bien-être. Il pouvait entendre la pluie battre les carreaux en plus du bruit du bois qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Mais la sensation désagréable de dormir dans ses vêtements de jour lui fit froncer les sourcils et il ouvrit les yeux à contrecœur.

Il vit Tom, assis près de la cheminée, travaillant sur un bureau que les elfes avaient dû amener. En constatant qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors, Harry se redressa avec confusion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix encore endormie.

Tom releva la tête de ses parchemins et posa sa plume. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne vint pas s'asseoir au bord du lit mais resta derrière le bureau, observant Harry avec un regard froid qui fit frissonner le Gryffondor. Après quelques secondes de silence inconfortable où Tom ne fit rien à part le regarder, il finit par dire simplement :

- Tu t'es endormi.

Harry eut un petit son d'incrédulité.

- En plein milieu de l'après-midi ?

Encore une fois, un silence pesant.

- Tu devais être fatigué, répondit l'homme en retournant à ses papiers.

Harry cligna des yeux devant son attitude si désinvolte et en fut insulté. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup, à faire comme si il n'existait pas ?

- Fatigué ? Comment je pourrais être fatigué ? Depuis une semaine je ne fais que dormir, travailler et être dans le jardin ! siffla le brun.

Son ton sembla réveiller Tom qui releva la tête pour lui lancer une œillade noire à laquelle il n'avait encore jamais été confrontée auparavant.

- Ne fais pas ton enfant gâté, le réprimanda-t-il sèchement.

- Mon enfant gâté ? répéta Harry d'un air outré. Mon _enfant gâté _?! Tu penses être mon père ?

Les yeux de Voldemort se plissèrent dangereusement et le mage noir serra les poings, s'accrochant à sa patience plus que limitée. Il prit une profonde inspiration et demanda, les dents serrés:

- Non, mais j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu te mets dans un tel état tout à coup.

- Parce que je _déteste_ quand ça me fait ça ! s'écria Harry, hurlant presque les mots. Je déteste toujours m'évanouir ou m'endormir à n'importe quel moment de la journée parce que ça me donne l'impression de n'avoir aucune emprise sur moi-même et je _déteste_ ça !

Le silence après ses cris lui parut assourdissant mais Tom ne fit rien pour le briser. Il resta simplement assis derrière le bureau en le fixant d'un air indéchiffrable.

Un tourbillon de colère, confusion, de honte et frustration rugissait en lui, menaçant de le submerger. Dans un geste nerveux, il passa les mains dans ses cheveux rebelles et fit descendre ses paumes jusqu'à sa nuque et à ses épaules tendus. Il patienta encore quelques secondes, fixant tour à tour les meubles, les fenêtres et les murs. Puis, comprenant que Tom n'allait vraiment rien dire, il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Je vais prendre une douche, marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Resté dans la chambre, Tom baissa les yeux sur les parchemins en face de lui et serra les poings pour s'empêcher de s'emparer de sa baguette et de relancer tous les sorts qui étaient autrefois sur Harry. Le caractère prononcé du garçon refaisait surface, maintenant libéré de la plupart des sortilèges qui l'avaient refoulé pendant plusieurs années.

Harry Potter brillait pour la première fois.

Et Tom n'était pas sûr que ça lui plaisait.

* * *

Harry passa les doigts entre ses mèches mouillées, y enlevant les dernières traces de savon. Il les amena ensuite à son visage et vit ses membres trembler sous le jet d'eau. Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure et contracta ses doigts mais ses mains continuaient de trembler. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un grognement de frustration. Ses pensées s'agitaient dans sa tête trop vite pour qu'il ne les suive, n'attrapant que quelques phrases de colère et d'incompréhension au vol, lui donnant envie de toutes les chasser à coup d'_Oubliettes_.

Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi il se mettait dans un état pareil, ou pourquoi Tom était si froid avec lui... Tout allait bien jusqu'à présent, pourquoi est-ce que tout partait en vrille soudainement...  
Un étau le prit à la gorge et le Gryffondor serra plus fort les paupières.

Ne pleure pas, se réprimanda-t-il. Tu viens de "t'endormir" en plein milieu de la journée, _encore_, si tu pleures, ce sera le pompon. Sois un homme et reprends-toi !

Harry ravala un sanglot et enleva les dernière bulles de savon qui restaient sur sa peau, un bref soulagement le traversant lorsque ses yeux restèrent secs. Il sursauta lorsque la porte en verre de la douche s'ouvrit et se retourna pour voir Tom entrer. Le regard d'Harry s'égara sur le corps nu qu'il avait apprit à connaître ces derniers jours et le jeune garçon sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il finit par se détourner et dit d'un air capricieux :

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler maintenant.

- Moi non plus, souffla l'homme derrière lui.

Deux bras chauds vinrent encercler sa taille et, lorsque Tom fit glisser ses dents le long de son cou, Harry oublia même pourquoi il était en colère. Il poussa un bref soupir de plaisir et ferma les yeux, penchant instinctivement la tête pour faciliter l'accès à sa nuque. Les lèvres de l'homme couraient sur sa peau, léchant et suçant l'eau qui semblait devenir de plus en plus tiède.

Une mèche de cheveux humide glissa le long de sa tempe et Harry la repoussa, frôlant le torse de Tom avec son épaule. Électrisé par un désir soudain, le Gryffondor se retourna et alla entourer le cou de Tom avec ses mains, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, baiser que le brun lui rendit avec ardeur. Alors que leurs langues entraient dans un combat acharné, Harry laissa descendre une de ses mains le long de la mâchoire de son amant, caressant la peau de son cou, de sa poitrine, serpentant jusqu'à son dos avant de s'arrêter sur l'une de ses fesses, tirant un grognement à Tom qui resserra sa prise sur ses hanches.

Le jeune garçon poussa un halètement surpris quand le mage noir délaissa sa bouche pour revenir à son cou, les tendres baisers se changeant en morsures voraces laissant des traces d'un rose profond sur leur passage. Et Harry se laissa marquer sans rien dire, ses yeux clos s'ouvrant par intermittence pour regarder dans le vide, submergé par un plaisir brûlant. Une morsure plus profonde que les autres le fit se tendre, ses ongles courts griffant l'épaule de Tom qui se recula un instant pour voir le sang affluer sous la peau, la rendant progressivement rouge écarlate. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres avant qu'il se ne se remette à la tâche, faisant descendre la ligne de suçons jusqu'au creux entre le cou et l'épaule, là où la peau était si fine que s'en était presque douloureux.

Si il entendit les quelques geignements de douleur qu'Harry poussa au milieu de ses gémissements de plaisir, il les ignora. D'un brusque mouvement, Tom le hissa contre lui, collant leurs érections et envoyant un jet de flammes à travers son sang. Harry poussa un grondement rauque et se frotta contre son amant, toute retenue oubliée, et sa main qui était sur l'épaule de Tom monta rapidement jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il tira, relevant son visage pour lui donner un baiser fiévreux.

Au bout d'une seconde, ou peut-être était-ce une heure, Tom se détacha mais ne laissa pas de temps à Harry pour se plaindre. Il lui attrapa la main et le força hors de la douche dont l'eau avait dû s'arrêter à un moment ou un autre et le guida rapidement jusqu'au lit. Le Gryffondor monta dessus, dérangeant dans son sommeil le cerbère qui ouvrit un œil et alla se rouler en boule dans un coin de la chambre, se rendormant paisiblement.

Tom se glissa au-dessus du jeune brun comme un serpent, regardant avec un plaisir brûlant sa proie allongé sur le lit, les yeux verts du garçon assombris d'une envie qu'il n'avait que trop repoussée. Plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du Gryffondor, il se baissa sur ses coudes, couvrant de son corps celui du plus jeune. Ses paupières se fermèrent brièvement lorsqu'Harry entoura sa taille de ses jambes, crochetant une de ses cheville contre sa cuisse, se hissant pour faire glisser leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Un bref halètement lui échappa avant qu'il ne rouvre les yeux et n'attrape l'huile sur la table de nuit.

L'homme se redressa et s'assit sur ses talons, forçant Harry à délier ses jambes, mais le brun les garda indécemment écartées, regardant Tom enduire ses doigts de lubrifiant sans mot dire.  
Ayant eu l'habitude depuis déjà quelques nuits, la sensation des doigts de Tom en lui ne procurait plus qu'un bref inconfort. Harry se lova un peu plus dans les couvertures, un souffle tremblant s'échappant de ses lèvres et ses yeux entrouverts fixant l'homme au-dessus de lui.

Au bout d'un temps infini, le mage noir attrapa sa cuisse et la hissa sur sa hanche, se glissant tout contre lui, pressant son érection contre son entrée. A ce stade, l'esprit d'Harry était entièrement vide de doute ou de peur, tout son être étant réduit aux sensations qu'il vivait et au plaisir qu'il ressentait. Et il avait l'impression que chaque baiser de Tom lui promettait un plaisir plus grand encore à venir.  
Son cri s'étrangla au niveau de sa poitrine lorsque l'homme le pénétra.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et vit Tom, en appui sur ses coudes, ses mèches noires encore humides tombant sur son visage, ses lèvres rouges entrouvertes. Et Harry aurait pu jurer que ses yeux étaient rouges, ses pupilles fendues, et ses traits tordus dans un rictus avide et cruel. Comme un monstre qui aurait enfin eu ce qu'il convoitait.

Mais Tom se mit à se mouvoir en lui, et lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les yeux, l'homme avait retrouvé sa beauté plastique parfaite. Le Gryffondor prit une profonde inspiration, chassant ses yeux rouges de sa tête et se concentrant sur l'instant présent. Un mouvement de Tom lui tira un petit gémissement et ses bras allèrent d'eux-même s'enrouler autour du cou de l'homme alors que ses jambes se refermaient sur sa taille, le plaquant contre lui, comme si il voulait qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un.  
Ses lèvres trouvèrent le cou blanc de l'homme et, prit d'un besoin subit, le mordit.

Tom se figea une seconde au-dessus de lui avant de pousser un grognement. Dans un mouvement brusque, il attrapa ses cuisses et les souleva un peu avant de reprendre ses mouvement avec plus de violence et de force. Harry n'était plus qu'au bord de la conscience, les yeux fermés, les dents enfoncées dans la peau du mage noir, son corps fermement enroulé autour du sien, il subissait chaque mouvement de l'homme, leur cadence erratique semblant alimenter les vagues déferlantes de plaisir qui roulaient sous sa peau. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur naître dans son ventre et s'étendre, s'étendre, s'étendre, dressant les cheveux sur sa nuque et faisant se crisper ses orteils puis se concentrer dans son sexe jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le retenir.

Son orgasme explosa dans son corps comme des feux d'artifice, le faisant se tendre et mordre Tom jusqu'au sang. L'homme accéléra encore ses mouvements si c'était possible jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne au plus profond du corps du jeune garçon.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, reprenant leur souffle tout en supportant l'inconfort de la position et le contact leur peau surchauffée l'une contre l'autre. Tom finit par se retirer, tirant un sifflement à Harry, et roula sur le dos. Étonnement, il attira Harry à lui, laissant le brun poser sa tête sur son torse et caressa l'épaule du Gryffondor d'une main. Harry profita de l'étreinte et sentit une douce torpeur l'envahir. Il flotta longtemps entre la conscience et le sommeil, ses pensées s'emmêlant en nœuds d'images et de paroles floues jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse glisser vers le sommeil en murmurant :

- Je t'aime...

Tom ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant ces paroles à peine soufflées et baissa la tête vers Harry, le trouvant assoupi contre lui. Une flèche de nostalgie traversa Voldemort en repensant à toutes les fois où, petit enfant, Harry lui avait dit ces mêmes mots. A l'époque, il n'y avait jamais prêté plus d'attention, n'en tirant que de la satisfaction et peut-être un peu de tendresse. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, le brun les lui disait à nouveau.

Si son âme n'était pas morcelée, nul doute qu'une pointe de culpabilité en aurait surgi en se rendant compte que l'enfant qui se trouvait dans ses draps était le même qu'il avait bordé il y a longtemps.  
Tom plissa les yeux et son expression se durcit.

Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il ne pouvait se permettre que de ressentir un intense contentement. Son plan se déroulait à la perfection, Harry ne serait bientôt plus en mesure de le quitter et sa Clé lui serait donc loyale à jamais.

Le temps des sentiments était terminé.

Il devait l'être.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, un temps rayonnant avait prit le pas sur les nuages orageux et la pluie. Tellement heureux d'avoir enfin un _véritable _été, Harry ne se plaignit même pas lorsqu'il fut réveillé par la lumière éblouissante de fin de matinée. Il se prépara en vitesse et dit aux elfes qu'il prendrait son petit-déjeuner dans le jardin, regardant Prinz et Haken chasser un papillon dans le jardin. Il avait au départ eut peur que le cerbère n'aille se jeter dans les roses de cristal, détruisant les fleurs et se blessant par la même occasion, mais les elfes lui avaient assurés que la terre spéciale qui faisait pousser les fleurs était enchantée pour repousser les insectes et les animaux. Et effectivement, le chien à deux têtes ne s'approchait pas des fleurs, se contentant de se rouler dans l'herbe et d'aboyer dès qu'une abeille passait.

Harry avait longtemps cherché un nom pour chacune des deux têtes, certains parmi les plus alambiqués, avant de rester au plus basique. Un nom différent s'imposait vu le caractère totalement opposé de chacune des têtes. Celle de droite était la plus calme et avait les oreilles plus foncées que celle de gauche qui passait son temps à mordre et griffer pratiquement tout ce qui était à sa portée. C'était donc naturellement qu'Harry l'avait appelé Croc. L'allemand Haken lui plaisait bien et, puisque le nom de Blitz était allemand, Harry avait voulu continuer sur sa lancée. L'air un peu supérieur de la tête droite l'avait poussé à l'appeler Prince. Simple, net, et précis.

L'estomac confortablement plein, Harry s'étendit sur l'herbe à côté du cerbère et prit un bain de soleil amplement mérité. Le temps était juste parfait, avec un soleil bien chaud mais une fine brise qui l'empêchait d'étouffer. Il aurait pu rester comme ça toute la journée...

Les vacances passaient trop vite au goût d'Harry. Le mois de juillet touchait presque à sa fin et, dans quelques jours, il devrait partir pour la Russie pour la cérémonie de Borislave. Harry n'avait pas encore demandé à Tom si il reviendrait à la Villa après les trois jours en Russie. Il l'espérait. Certes, il s'ennuyait un peu la journée et les devoirs que lui donnait Tom étaient souvent très désagréables mais il était prêt à supporter tout cela contre les nuits de pur plaisir qu'il passait entre les bras de l'homme et leurs séances de duels enflammées. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi aimé que depuis qu'il était à la Villa Noire et il n'avait pas envie de retrouver l'Angleterre et sa routine. Il aurait voulu que ces vacances ne finissent jamais...

Soudainement, Prinz et Haken s'agitèrent et se mirent à aboyer, poussant des grognements trop menaçant pour une simple abeille.

Harry ouvrit un œil et se redressa, mettant sa main au-dessus de ses yeux pour ne pas être ébloui par le soleil. Émergeant des bois pour s'engager sur l'allée du jardin, sept silhouettes avançaient rapidement, habillées dans des couleurs bien trop sombres pour supporter un temps aussi bon.

Pendant une seconde, Harry se sentit paniquer.

Il n'y avait jamais eu personne à la Villa Noire, il ne savait même pas qu'on pouvait entrer autrement que par cheminette. Instinctivement, sa main alla s'enrouler autour de sa baguette. Plus les sorciers s'avançaient et mieux Harry arrivait à les distinguer. Un homme avec une barbe et une femme dans la quarantaine marchaient en tête, cinq jeunes hommes les suivaient. Si les deux meneurs étaient habillés sobrement, les autres portaient des robes noires à la coupe extravagantes, alternant cuir, résilles et transparence. Les cinq étaient également tous blonds avec des mèches vertes, même si ils ne semblaient pas êtres de la même famille. Harry avait le sentiment de les avoir déjà vu quelque part mais n'arrivait pas à bien s'en rappeler.

La femme s'arrêta un instant avant de s'approcher de lui, un sourire commercial au visage.

- Bonjour ! Je pense que le Lord nous attends. Nous avons envoyé un hibou pour prévenir que nous aurions quelques jours d'avance sur la date prévue.

Harry fut un instant prit de court et ne sut pas quoi dire. Mais, voyant que la femme attendait visiblement une réponse, il se leva et parla d'une voix hésitante.

- Je... Je suis désolé mais il n'est pas là. Il n'est généralement pas là avant la nuit. Et... Je ne pense pas qu'il vous attend. Il ne m'en a rien dit en tout cas.

- Oh...

La femme jeta à coup d'œil à l'homme barbu derrière elle qui secoua la tête.

- Peut-être que cette mignonne petite chose est le comité d'accueil, dit sournoisement l'un des blond.

De haute stature, ses cheveux étaient coupés courts sur l'arrière du crâne mais tombaient devant son visage pâle et ses yeux verts brillaient d'un air mesquin. Harry plissa les yeux et sortit sa baguette de sa poche, ayant au moins trois sorts plus ou moins douloureux sur le bout de la langue.

- Je ne vois aucune "mignonne petite chose" ici, répliqua-t-il. Maintenant allez-vous en.

Près de lui, le cerbère se mit à gronder.

Les jeunes hommes semblaient plus amusés qu'autre chose, ce qui énerva encore plus Harry.

Le brun s'étonna lui-même de sa brusque fureur. Se mettre dans des états pareils aussi rapidement n'était pas son genre. Sans compter qu'il était seul contre sept, son esprit lui hurlait que c'était idiot, qu'il n'avait aucune chance, qu'il devrait plutôt battre en retraire et user de réparties malfoyenne comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais ses tripes étaient prêtes à répliquer au quart de tour. _Gryffondor_, pouvait-il presque entendre Drago souffler d'un air dégoûté.

- Adorable, ricana un autre aux cheveux long sur le côté.

- Les garçons ! claqua la femme. Tenez-vous tranquille !

Puis, se retournant vers Harry avec son sourire de circonstances, elle reprit joyeusement :

- Dans ce cas, auriez-vous l'amabilité de faire savoir au Lord que nous séjournerons à Stuttgart en attendant qu'il puisse nous recevoir ?

Lançant une dernière œillade meurtrières aux blonds, Harry se tourna vers la femme.

- Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

- Lucinda Özberg, agent de publicité des Wand'some Men. Et voici Karl Ludgötinge, leur agent de sécurité. Nous nous excusons du dérangement. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur... ?

Les mots mirent quelques secondes à atteindre le cerveau d'Harry. Donc les cinq derrière étaient...

- Harry Potter, dit-il répondit-il rapidement.

La femme hocha la tête et son sourire tomba dès qu'elle se tourna vers le groupe derrière elle:

- Dépêchez-vous ! Ne restez pas là ! aboya-t-elle.

Puis, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui, souriante comme une marionnette à deux visages.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir, monsieur Potter.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner d'un air incrédule, fronçant brièvement les sourcils lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux courts de toute à l'heure lui lança un clin d'œil narquois.

Et une question lui vint à l'esprit :

Qu'est-ce que Tom pouvait bien faire avec un groupe de musique en vogue comme les Wand'some Men ?

* * *

Harry était en train de s'endormir lorsque Tom arriva cette nuit-là. L'homme se déshabilla en silence et Harry se décala pour lui faire de la place. Lorsque Tom se glissa sous les couvertures, le brun se força à ouvrir les yeux :

- Des gens sont venus aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

L'homme se figea et se tourna brusquement vers lui.

- Qui ?

- Les Wand'some Men et leur agent. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient envoyés un hibou pour prévenir qu'ils étaient en avance.

Tom roula des yeux et se mit au lit, rassuré. Harry se recala dans les oreillers et continua :

- Ils ont dit qu'ils resteraient à Stuttgart le temps que tu les reçoivent. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec les Wand'some Men ? demanda-t-il curieusement.

- Je finance leur musique.

Harry fronça les sourcils devant le ton détaché du brun.

- Et... pourquoi ça ?

Cette fois, Tom mit quelques secondes à répondre.

- Ils sont doués avec les mots.

L'homme lui tourna le dos et Harry comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, essayant de comprendre ces paroles mystérieuses.

* * *

Harry regardait les elfes faire ses valises pour son voyage à Borislave, son pied battant impatiemment la mesure sur le sol. Le brun était furieux. Et considérant ses récents problèmes de gestion de la colère, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Depuis deux jours, la clique des Wand'some Men faisait des allers-retours à la Villa et Tom n'était pratiquement jamais là, ne dormant que deux ou trois heures avant de repartir faire Merlin-savait-quoi. Déjà, la soudaine absence de Tom à la Villa n'avait pas de quoi mettre Harry de bonne humeur, mais en plus Lennart, le chanteur du groupe, qui avait déjà qualifié Harry de "petite chose mignonne" la dernière fois, semblait prendre un plaisir étonnant à l'agacer, agissant de façon mi-flirt mi-humiliante à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Et nom d'un hippogriffe, ce sale norvégien semblait mieux connaître la Villa que lui et arrivait à trouver Harry où qu'il aille.

Et encore aujourd'hui, les voilà qui revenaient, forçant Harry à se réfugier dans sa chambre pour ne pas les voir. Oh, pas qu'il n'aurait pas adoré en venir aux sortilèges avec ce type (il arrivait peut-être à bien causer mais ses belles paroles ne lui serviraient à rien lors d'un duel), mais Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Quoique qu'il se passe dans la pièce au bout du couloir - Harry n'y était jamais entré, comme dans la plupart des autres pièces de cet étage - Tom avait visiblement des affaires avec le groupe de nordiques. Et Harry avait peut-être un peu de mal à se contrôler ces temps-ci, mais il savait encore qu'il ne devait pas interférer dans les affaires de Tom. Il n'était pas stupide à ce point.

Mais si cet espèce de sale petit rat le cherchait encore...

Un petit toussotement l'interrompit dans ses pensées et Harry baissa les yeux sur l'un des elfes:

- Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

La créature sursauta et leva de grands yeux bordés de larmes vers Harry, faisant instantanément retomber la colère du brun. Harry se racla la gorge.

- Pardon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Les affaires du jeune maître sorcier sont prêtes, balbutia l'elfe.

Harry leva la tête et vit sa malle fermée près du lit. Il eut un petit toussotement embarrassé.

- Merci. Ce sera tout.

L'elfe hocha la tête et disparut.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le lit et regarda le soleil s'écouler à travers les fenêtres. Au dehors, les fleurs de verres brillaient d'une lumière aveuglante, étincelant comme de gigantesques diamants éparpillés sur l'herbe.

C'était le 30 juillet et demain il partait pour la Russie. Un Portoloin devait l'amener jusqu'au _Leviathan_, le bateau de plaisance qui réuniraient tous les Sang-Purs pour les emmener jusqu'à Saratov où il traverserait le pont magique pour arriver jusqu'à leur destination finale : Borislave.

Narcissa tenait à ce qu'Harry fête son anniversaire à bord mais le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu à l'idée de ne pas le fêter ici avec Tom. Sentant la mélancolie arriver, Harry se leva et sortit de la chambre, partant en quête de Tom. Tout se passa si vite qu'Harry eut du mal à suivre le fil de ses émotions. Il rentra presque dans quelqu'un et des excuses commencèrent à se former sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se rende compte que ce n'était nul autre que Lennart. Aussitôt, ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et une colère sourde l'envahie, se changeant en brasier lorsque le norvégien lui offrit un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-lascif.

- Eh bien, si ce n'est pas la mignonne petite fée. Quelle surprise de se croiser comme ça, pas vrai, souricette ?

En temps normal, Harry aurait eu une réplique parfaitement piquante comme: "_Rien d'étonnant à cela vu que tu es dans MA maison..._" mais, comme cela devenait de plus en plus évident, Harry n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal ces temps-ci.

Aussi les insultes de Lennart l'atteignirent droit là où il fallait et le Gryffondor serra les poings, prêt à les enfoncer dans le visage horripilant du chanteur si un seul autre mot osait sortir de sa bouche.

Le sourire de Lennart s'agrandit, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches.

- Oh, aurais-je énervé la petite nymphe ? Je suis sûr que je trouverais un moyen de me faire pardonner, susurra-t-il en caressant la cuisse du brun.

Harry réagit au quart de tour, ressentant une brève - mais non moins intense - satisfaction lorsque son poing entra en collision avec la pommette du blond. Malheureusement cette satisfaction fut très vite remplacée par une douleur fulgurante au niveau de ses phalanges qui le fit jurer. Le brun se mordit la lèvre en prenant sa main injuriée dans celle encore intacte et lança un regard noir au norvégien.

Ce dernier était appuyé contre le mur, lui tournant le dos. Le voyant immobile, Harry s'inquiéta un instant de lui avoir causé plus qu'un simple bleu. Mais dans un mouvement brusque, le blond se retourna et plaqua Harry contre le mur, faisant sursauter le jeune garçon. Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux en voyant que Lennart avait un grand sourire euphorique au visage, ses yeux verts brillant d'un éclat dément.

- Ne...

L'une des grandes mains du chanteur monta jusqu'à sa bouche, étouffant ses paroles. Harry tenta de se débattre mais sa main l'élançait à chaque mouvement et le chanteur se plaqua contre lui et se pencha, ses mèches blondes et vertes chatouillant sa tempe.

- Essaye encore de me frapper. Ça m'excite, murmura-t-il d'une voix joueuse.

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles et tenta de mordre la main de Lennart, ne récoltant qu'un léger rire, quand tout un coup un sifflement familier s'éleva. Les deux sorcier se tournèrent vers la source du bruit et tous deux blanchirent en voyant Nagini, son immense corps ondulant sur le sol et ses yeux fixés sur eux. Le serpent redressa la tête et siffla à nouveau, dévoilant ses crochets enduits de venin et le trou au niveau de sa gorge.

D'un même mouvement, Lennart et Harry reculèrent, l'un oubliant son jeu, l'autre sa main endolorie. Évidemment, Harry avait déjà vu Nagini. Cela allait faire un mois qu'il vivait avec le serpent. Mais jamais il ne l'avait vu menaçant de cette façon, lui rappelant la créature mortelle qu'il était. Le serpent continuait d'avancer dans leur direction, sifflant et crachant. Lennart finit par jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers Harry avant de se détourner et de partir précipitamment. Le brun, lui, préféra ne pas détourner les yeux, craignant que Nagini ne l'attaque si jamais il ne faisait que cligner de l'œil.

La créature le fit reculer à coup de sifflements et d'œillades menaçantes jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne bute contre la porte de sa chambre, celle-ci s'ouvrant immédiatement. Nagini se redressa et darda sa langue, faisant encore reculer le Gryffondor de quelques pas, et la porte se referma et se verrouilla, l'enfermant dans la pièce.

* * *

Tom plissa les yeux, regardant les cinq musiciens et leur deux agents en face de lui. Son pouce caressait la tête écailleuse de Nagini d'une façon mécanique, se retenant de sortir sa baguette pour leur lancer l'_Endoloris_ jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Devant lui, Lennart avait les yeux baissés sur le sol, la mâchoire contractée, parfaitement conscient de la raison du silence tendu du mage noir. Autour de lui, ses compatriotes étaient confus, craignant une des colères irrationnelles et destructrices qui prenaient parfois l'homme. Aucun n'osa briser le silence, trop effrayé de ce qui pourrait en résulter. Finalement, Tom écarta sa main et Nagini, en bête bien dressée, s'éloigna aussitôt, glissant jusqu'au sol pour s'enrouler autour des pieds de son maître.

- Je pense avoir été trop gentil avec vous, dit Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse mais dont on pouvait sentir la colère retenue. Je vous ai laissé trop de libertés, vous laissant vous rouler dans l'alcool, la gloire et la décadence à votre aise. Vous étiez censés être un atout dans ma quête mais vous ressemblez de plus en plus à des fardeaux. Voilà une erreur que je ne ferai plus.

Un peu à l'écart des garçons, Lucinda eut une grimace. Bien que le mage noir s'en prenne aux garçons pour l'instant, elle savait que ce serait bientôt son tour. Elle était censé être responsable d'eux après tout.

- Dois-je vous rappeler _pourquoi _vous êtes là ? gronda Tom, son poing se contractant de façon sporadique, se retenant clairement d'assouvir son envie du moment, soit les égorger tous. Dois-je vous rappeler _qui_ vous a fait sortir de Sigürd ? _Qui_ vous a fait sortir de cette prison de glace où vous auriez dû croupir jusqu'à la fin de _vos misérables existences _?

Tom hurla ces derniers mots avec rage, se levant brusquement, faisant sursauter les sorciers et délogeant Nagini du pied du trône. Le mage noir s'avança à grands pas vers eux, ses robes noires claquant autour de lui comme des serpents en colère. Instinctivement, les musiciens voulurent reculer mais se reprirent, sachant que cela ne ferait qu'alimenter le courroux de l'homme.

- J'aurais dû vous laisser là-bas faire pénitence au milieu de blizzard et des ours-requins, bandes d'inutiles débris ! Menteurs ! Voleurs ! Meurtriers !

Ses yeux furieux se posèrent sur chaque membre du groupe avant de s'arrêter sur Lennart :

- Violeurs, cracha-t-il.

Le chanteur ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Et vous ! vociféra-t-il en direction des deux adultes en charge du groupe. N'étiez-vous pas supposés les surveiller ? Contrôler cette troupe d'enfants immatures et dérangés ? Ne vous ai-je pas sauvés vous aussi ? Il me semblait pourtant que vous saviez ce qui arriverait si je décidais de vous renvoyer en Norvège ! Vous seriez tous condamnés à mort pour évasion en plus de vos crimes passés !

Les sept sorciers frémirent à l'idée de retrouver leur pays natal alors qu'ils avaient tant fait pour s'en échapper. Tom s'avança jusqu'à Lennart et le prit à la gorge, enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau tendre. Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux, sentant l'air lui manquer. Il tenta de se débattre mais semblait cloué au sol par les yeux furieux de Voldemort.

- Ne me provoque plus, souffla l'homme avant de le relâcher brusquement, faisant trébucher le chanteur qui s'écroula à terre en toussant, la main posée sur sa gorge.

- Hors de ma vue. Tous.

Les sorciers se hâtèrent hors de la pièce, soutenant un Lennart tremblant et respirant avec difficulté.

Resté seul, Tom se massa l'arrête du nez, sentant une migraine venir. Harry partait demain pour Borislave et ne reviendrait pas avant une semaine. Comme la plupart des mangemorts seraient également en Russie, Tom comptait mettre ce temps à profit pour retourner en Liechtenstein avec Nagini et... remettre quelques affaires en place. Tom n'avait que trop repoussé sa visite chez Mary-Abigail.

Visite qui serait la dernière.

* * *

Harry n'avait pas osé ressortir de la chambre, le souvenir terrifiant de Nagini encore trop vif dans sa mémoire. Ce n'était qu'aux alentours de minuit, Tom n'étant toujours pas venu, que Harry décida de sortir.

Au début, il se demanda si le tableau allait le laisser s'en aller: Adam était assis contre le grand arbre, jouant avec la pomme à moitié croquée dans sa main, et Ève dormait sur l'herbe, ses longs cheveux couvrant sa poitrine. Adam regardait Harry avec un air narquois, le défiant presque de sortir de la chambre alors que Nagini avait montré clairement qu'il aurait dû y rester jusqu'au lendemain.

Mais Harry lui lança un regard noir et sortit sa baguette pour tapoter le tableau, une ou deux étincelles en jaillissant par la même occasion. Adam eut un rictus moqueur et le tableau pivota.

Harry s'aventura doucement dans le couloir, s'assurant que Nagini n'était pas là, mais avec l'obscurité extérieure le serpent pouvait bien sortir de n'importe quel coin sombre. Un silence absolu régnait dans la Villa et Harry se demanda un instant si Tom était vraiment là. Ce n'est qu'en passant devant la porte de la bibliothèque qu'il aperçut une lumière bleutée s'échapper de l'embrasure sous la porte.

Harry poussa doucement le battant et vit qu'aucune chandelle n'était allumée dans la pièce, la seule source de lumière provenant du plafond où des constellations tournoyaient doucement dans une imitation d'un planétarium. Au centre de la bibliothèque, au milieu des nombreux piliers qui la composaient, un nid de couverture avait été installé et Harry pouvait distinguer la forme étendue de Tom.

Harry s'approcha doucement, passant ses doigts sur les couvertures des livres au passage.

La première fois qu'il était entré dans la pièce, il n'avait même pas compris qu'il était dans la bibliothèque. Les murs étaient recouverts de cartes, certaines du globe terrestre, d'autres de paysages dont il n'avait aucune connaissance, et il n'avait aperçu aucun livre. Avant de se rendre compte que les imposants piliers dans la pièce _étaient _les livres. Taillées à même la colonne, des étagères à 360° permettaient aux livres de monter jusqu'au plafond.

Arrivé près de l'homme, Harry constata que celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et il se demanda pendant une seconde si il dormait. Mais Tom leva le bras et prit la main d'Harry, le tirant doucement pour qu'il s'allonge près de lui. Le brun fut surpris lorsque Tom se lova contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse d'une manière enfantine. Néanmoins il ne dit rien, rassuré que Tom ne mentionne pas l'épisode avec Lennart.

A la place, il passa un bras sous sa tête, et laissa l'autre reposer sur les épaules de Tom, gigotant un peu avant de trouver une position confortable et de regarder les galaxies tournoyer au plafond.  
Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps en silence, bercés par la danse des étoiles au-dessus d'eux, les longs doigts blancs de Tom venant jouer de temps en temps avec les boutons du pyjama d'Harry.

Harry se sentait incroyablement calme pour la première fois depuis que ses "crises Gryffondor aiguës" avaient commencé. Il se sentait comme un chaudron bouillonnant sans cesse sur le point d'exploser, arrivant à discerner clairement un "avant" et un "après" dans son comportement sans vraiment savoir où se situait la frontière entre les deux.

Mais en cet instant, il se sentait calme et serein, en paix avec lui-même.

Tom finit par se redresser, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Harry pour se surélever. Le jeune homme ressentit un frisson familier et, instinctivement, une de ses jambes alla se crocheter à la cuisse de Tom. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer l'expression de son amant, une partie de son visage étant plongée dans l'obscurité et l'autre étant à peine éclairée par la lumière bleutée du plafond.

Mais, étonnement, Tom se détacha doucement d'Harry et l'amena à s'asseoir. D'un geste de la main, les flambeaux s'allumèrent, inondant la bibliothèque de lumière. Surpris, Harry cligna des yeux, s'habituant doucement à la luminosité soudaine. Il se frotta les paupières et, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit l'homme sortir une petite boîte des poches de sa robe et la lui tendre.

Confus, Harry la prit et découvrit à l'intérieur un anneau simpliste et fait d'une étrange matière noire. Il sortit la bague de son étui et vit qu'elle était entièrement lisse, sans aucun ornement. Sa première pensée fut une bague de mariage, ce qui lui coupa momentanément la respiration, puis il se rendit compte que la bague n'était pas marquée des deux croix magiques d'une alliance.

Il leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Tom qui ne montrait aucun signe d'une attente particulière.

Harry finit par se racler la gorge :

- Merci, mais... c'est pour une occasion spéciale ?

- Non. J'ai simplement pensé qu'elle te plairait.

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau l'anneau.

- C'est très beau. Merci. Mais tu es sûr que ce n'est...

L'homme se pencha lentement et Harry se tu, se figeant lorsque le brun déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer à nouveau.

- Je voulais simplement savoir si tu étais prêt à mettre un de mes cadeau.

Harry lâcha un petit rire incrédule.

- Tom, je porte tout le temps tes cadeaux.

Il amena ses doigts à l'anneau doré qui pendait sur son torse.

- Je porte celui-ci depuis plus de quatre ans. Ça ne te suffit pas comme réponse ? le taquina-t-il.

Mais Tom ne sembla pas amusé.

C'était la première fois qu'il offrait à un cadeau à Harry sans que celui-ci soit sous l'influence d'un quelconque sort. Ce serait la première fois qu'il verrait la véritable réaction du garçon. Et Tom avait besoin de savoir qu'Harry voulait ses cadeaux, qu'il le voulait _lui_.

Et sinon...

Eh bien plus de cadeaux. Il faudrait en venir aux chaînes et aux chambres sans portes ni fenêtres sous surveillance constante. Voldemort pouvait déjà sentir toute la fatigue qui en résulterait. Et également l'amertume, mais ça il n'était pas encore prêt à se l'avouer.

Mais il semblait qu'il se soit inquiété pour rien puisque Harry mit la bague à son pouce sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Le métal noir tranchait contre la peau dorée par le soleil et légèrement entaillée par les morsures joueuses du cerbère.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Tom et il embrassa Harry une dernière fois avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher.

* * *

Harry se pencha sur la rambarde en bois, le vent marin secouant ses mèches brunes que Narcissa avait insisté qu'il coupe, jugeant son allure trop "populaire". Devant eux, le pont moldu de Saratov s'étendait, illuminé par des lumières qui n'étaient pas tout à fait du feu, mais pas tout à fait de la magie non plus. Aux jeunes curieux qui avaient demandé de quoi il s'agissait, les adultes avaient simplement levé le nez avec dédain, lâchant un simple : "Qu'importe les inventions barbares des moldus."

Le voyage avait duré toute la journée. Journée qu'Harry avait passé avec une Pansy ayant le mal de mer, Vincent, Grégory, les jumelles Patil et un Drago qui semblait un peu ramené à la vie. Le navire passant par plusieurs ports et voies d'accès moldues, on avait interdit aux passagers du_Léviathan_ de sortir de leur cabine afin de ne pas êtres indisposés par la vue de navires ou villes moldues. Ce n'était qu'en début de soirée, à l'approche du pont de Saratov, qu'Harry avait enfin pu prendre l'air.

Tout le monde était maintenant réunis sur le pont afin d'assister au passage de Saratov, ville moldue, à Borislave, ville sorcière. Harry se détourna un instant pour regarder Vincent et Drago soutenir Pansy qui semblait un peu verte. La jeune fille eut un soubresaut, comme si elle allait vomir, mais une œillade meurtrière de sa mère la poussa à déglutir et à se redresser.

Harry pouvait presque entendre les pensées de madame Parkinson :

_Une jeune sang-pur respectable n'est pas malade en public ! C'est un scandale ! Qu'elle prenne exemple sur sa sœur !_

A ce moment précis, Briséïs Parkinson passa derrière Pansy, regardant à peine sa petite sœur, emmitouflée dans des visons luxueux et entourée d'une ribambelle de jeunes hommes enamourés. Rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

Des murmures excités se firent entendre et Harry se reconcentra sur la proue du navire. Lorsque le _Léviathan_ passa en dessous du pont, ce fut comme si il déchirait un voile invisible. La première chose qu'Harry vit fut une grande lumière blanche, immédiatement suivi d'un vent glacial qui lui fouetta le visage, contrastant avec l'atmosphère chaude d'un mois d'août à Saratov.

Au fur et à mesure que le navire avançait, il pénétrait dans les berges gelées de Borislave, la ville éternellement sous la neige, qui ne connaissait ni saisons, ni pauvreté. Les habitants de Borislave se résumaient aux commerçants, quelques centaines. Les milliers de sorciers venus du monde entier dépenser leurs fortunes dans ce paradis des Sang-Purs constituaient les résidents temporaires, trop riches pour accepter d'être appelés "touristes". On ne visitait pas Borislave, on y _résidait pour une durée déterminée. _

La ville avait des allures féeriques avec ses maisons en bois pittoresques, ses lanternes, et ses palais de glace. Le fleuve se ramifiait partout dans la ville, faisant du bateau le moyen de transport le plus efficace avec les calèches tirées par les hermines géantes. Borislave était une ville qui ne se reposait jamais. Qu'importe la période de l'année, les bals, les réceptions ou les jeux y étaient constants. Le personnel et les commerçant étaient tous plurilinguistes, travailleurs et invisibles. Le personnel parfait des Sang-Purs.

La tradition voulait que les bijoux Swarovski soient choisis à minuit le soir de l'arrivée. Le bateau accosterait donc devant les divers hôtels pour que les sorciers puissent se rafraîchir, et on se rendrait une heure plus tard chez le diamantaire.

Avec un soupir désabusé, Harry avait appris que les Malfoy et les Zabini avaient pris soin de réserver des hôtels différents, scindant par la-même le groupe de Poudlardien qui avait eu le temps de s'habituer depuis le début de l'été. Adrian Pucey et Marcus Flint, pourtant meilleurs amis réunis par leur amour invétéré des Catapultes de Caerphilly, ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux mois, leurs mères respectives soutenant les Malfoy pour l'une, les Zabini pour l'autre.

Cette petite guerre sociale épuisait Harry plus qu'autre chose, mais il avait heureusement pu compter sur les lettres et les cadeaux pour son anniversaire. Narcissa lui avait tendu d'un air dégoûté les présents de Sirius, Rémus, Peter, Neville, Ron et Hermione, mais Harry n'y avait prêté aucune attention.

Harry se retourna en attendant Pansy gémir et la vit pliée en deux, une main sur la bouche. Le brun s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil à leur gauche, ressentant un bref soulagement en voyant Pénélope Parkinson en pleine conversation avec Narcissa et Antoinette Greengrass. Drago tendit à Pansy un fond de fiole de potion contre la nausée, juste de quoi la faire tenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils mettent pied à terre.

Harry regarda son frère adoptif, ses cheveux blonds secoués par le vent. Les cheveux de Drago lui arrivaient aux épaules maintenant et il avait cessé de les ramener en arrière. La seule chose qui avait empêché Narcissa de les lui couper et de les enduire de gel à nouveau avait été l'argument de Drago : "Je veux ressembler à père."

Lucius, qui était dans la pièce à ce moment-là, avait eu un rictus plein de fierté, anéantissant tous les espoirs de Narcissa pour redonner une coiffure plus à la mode à son fils.

Harry se reconcentra sur berges de la ville entre lesquelles le navire passait lentement. Il pouvait voir se promener les sorciers et les sorcières, tous enroulés dans des fourrures coûteuses, et aperçut même une grande femme blonde avec un manteau en tigre blanc qui portait encore la tête empaillée et la queue qui traînait dans la neige. De temps en temps, un traîneau glissait en chuintant, l'hermine géante trottinant dans la neige, les grelots de son harnais résonnant dans l'air du soir.

Plus rarement, il avait un bref aperçu d'un véritable habitant de Borislave, les hommes vêtus d'un long manteau vert bouteille, les femmes de longues jupes avec des foulards couvrant leurs têtes. Tous se déplaçaient furtivement, en rasant les murs, allant d'un endroit à un autre le plus rapidement possible, sans même frôler les riches sorciers.

Finalement, le bateau fit son premier arrêt devant leur hôtel : _Le cygne blanc_. Après plusieurs roulis, l'équipage installa la planche pour relier le navire au pont. Ils descendirent précautionneusement et furent escortés jusqu'à leur étage par un jeune garçon maigre et dégingandé. Les Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, et Pucey étaient tous au même étage. Les Greengrass, Patil et Goyle étaient à celui au-dessus.

Harry et Drago, comme d'habitude, partageaient une chambre et ils se douchèrent et se changèrent rapidement au milieu des murs bleu roi, et des meubles rouge sang. La boutique Swarovski n'était qu'à dix minutes en traîneau et tous les jeunes gens de quinze ans - toujours séparés en deux groupes - se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un foisonnement de diamants qui faisaient presque mal aux yeux tant ils brillaient. Éparpillés à travers le magasin derrière les vitrines, de longues jeunes femmes aux traits anguleux et à la tenue sombre attendaient, bien droites, leurs foulards vert clair comme seule touche de couleur pour égayer leur aspect austère.

L'une d'elle s'avança vers le groupe de Sang-Pur anglais, ses mains croisées derrière son dos et sa longue jupe tombant jusqu'à ses chevilles, dévoilant de grosses bottes en cuir brun.

- Mesdames et messieurs, dit-elle dans un anglais parfait, bienvenue à la boutique Swarovski, diamantaire depuis 1665. C'est un honneur pour nous de vous accueillir et nous espérons que nos produits vous conviendront. Nous disposons de nombreuses créations qui sont exposées ici, dont la dernière collection ayant été crée spécialement pour votre venue. Si toutefois aucune ne vous convient, ou que vous avez une idée bien précise de ce que vous désirez, nos artisans sont à votre disposition pour créer des œuvres personnalisés. Je vous remercie.

Après une brève révérence, elle retourna derrière son comptoir, ses yeux fixant le lointain. Il y eut une seconde de silence avant que chaque famille ne se disperse au sein du magasin, parlant avec animation et commentant chaque bijou.

Pour Drago, la question ne se posait pas, il aurait une chevalière avec un "M" en diamants, comme chaque Malfoy avant lui. Mais Narcissa insistait pour "aider Harry à choisir quelque chose d'approprié."

Le brun se mordait la langue à chaque fois que Narcissa lui conseillait quelque chose, qui se résumait souvent à des bagues recouvertes de pierres précieuses ou de bracelets avec des fleurs en diamant dessus. Harry roula des yeux lorsqu'elle lui proposa un collier avec une rose rouge en pendentif, insistant sur comment cela rehausserait ses yeux. Adrian Pucey qui passait par là à ce moment-là eut une grimace compatissante.

"Cette femme a besoin d'avoir une fille," songea désespérément Harry en fronçant le nez lorsque la blonde lui pointa "d'adorables bracelets de chevilles."

- Que dirais-tu de la rose décorative, Blaise ? demanda haut et fort Honoria Zabini.

Le métis avait l'air proprement blasé et hocha vaguement la tête. Sa mère lança un sourire mesquin à Narcissa :

- Excellent choix, mon garçon. Toi, évidemment, tu sais reconnaître la valeur magique de certains symbole sans prêter attention à des futilités comme le fait que cela paraisse _féminin_. Pas comme d'autres. Enfin, on peut bien pardonner aux Sang-mêlés de ne pas savoir autant de choses que de véritables Sang-Pur.

Harry se retourna vers la grecque et plissa les yeux. Narcissa, qui avait blanchi, posa une main tremblante de colère sur l'épaule du garçon et tenta de le pousser vers une autre allée. Mais le brun ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

- Quelque chose à dire, madame Zabini ? siffla-t-il.

Les quelques sorcières ou sorciers près d'eux se retournèrent, cessant de faire semblant de ne pas écouter. Même Blaise sortit de son état apathique. Honoria, elle, sembla prise de court.

- Harry, chuchota furieusement Narcissa. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Allons-y !

Le brun se mordit la lèvre mais se rendit compte qu'il était stupide de provoquer une esclandre dans le magasin. Cependant, la même colère qui le prenait depuis le début des vacances continuait à bouillir en lui, ne demandant qu'à jaillir sans se soucier de qui en ferait les frais. Et, cette fois-ci, il semblait qu'Honoria Zabini soit la cible toute déclarée.

- Eh bien, mon cher enfant, même avec toute l'expérience d'une respectable famille de Sang-Pur - son regard sur Narcissa montrant clairement qu'elle n'insérait pas les Malfoy dans cette catégorie - il y a certains obstacles de la nature que même nous, nous ne pouvons pas surpasser.

Les sorciers autour d'eux semblaient se délecter du spectacle et un petit attroupement commença à se former, attirant l'attention de plus de sorciers qui eux-même s'ajoutaient, jusqu'à ce que Lucius et d'autres commencent à se frayer un chemin, décidés à tuer dans l'œuf le petit affrontement qui alimenterait les ragots et les tensions. Mais Harry ne leur en laissa pas le temps.

- Obstacles ? répéta-t-il.

Blaise lança un regard indéchiffrable vers sa mère, se demandant si il devait intervenir. Le métis tourna les yeux vers Harry mais vit Drago, un peu retrait du trio Honoria-Harry-Narcissa. Le blond était entouré de leurs amis - à l'exception de Théodore qui se tenait au côté de Blaise - et regardait l'échange d'un air glacial, son menton pointu levé bien haut, visiblement furieux de voir le nom de sa famille insulté ainsi. Blaise baissa les yeux.

- Harry chéri, susurra la brune. Porter le nom des Potter ou celui des Malfoy ne changera jamais le fait que le sang de ta née-moldu de mère coule dans tes veines. C'est un fardeau avec lequel il te faudra vivre.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ses parents. Les Malfoy étaient ses tuteurs depuis toujours. Il essayait encore de penser à Sirius comme son parrain. James et Lily Potter n'avaient jamais été plus qu'une vague pensée dans un coin de son esprit. Alors pourquoi entendre sa mère être comparée à un fardeau mit soudain le feu aux poudres ?

- Zabini, commença Lucius d'une voix coupante...

Mais il fut interrompu par un tremblement qui secoua tout le magasin. Dans leurs vitrines, les bijoux se mirent à cliqueter de façon inquiétante. Quelques cris s'élevèrent mais Harry les entendait à peine. Ses oreilles étaient emplies par battement du sang qui lui montait à la tête alors que ses poings tremblaient, son corps secoué par une vague de magie comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie.

Un vent magique secoua les flammes des élégants chandeliers au plafond, menaçant de les éteindre.

- _Assez_ ! tonna soudain la voix d'Augusta Londubat.

Surpris, Harry sursauta et vit que Neville s'était glissé jusqu'à lui, posant une main sur son épaule, et le regardait d'un air concerné. Le brun se rendit alors compte d'où il était et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Soudain hyper-conscient des regards posés sur lui, Harry sentit ses joues et ses oreilles brûler de honte. Il se détourna et se fraya sans ménagement un passage à travers la foule, jusqu'à arriver à la porte du magasin. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, sourcillant à peine lorsque la cloche au-dessus de la chambranle fit un tonnerre de tous les diables.

Le vent glacé fouetta son visage sur-chauffé et l'air qu'il respira était si froid qu'il piquait ses poumons. Minuit qui approchait annonçait le début de la vie nocturne à Borislav. Une agitation surprenante parcourait les rues enneigées. Les natifs couraient partout pour régler les préparatifs de dernière minutes et les boutiques avaient allumé leur décorations, faisant briller leurs vitrines de mille feux avec des lanternes remplies de poussière de fée multicolore. Les grelot accrochés aux rennes des hermines géantes résonnaient à chaque pas, s'ajoutant à la musique qui s'échappait des maisons alentours où les sorciers entraient et sortaient, passant d'une fête à une autre. Sur le fleuve, des canaux en forme d'animaux glissaient lentement, décorés eux aussi de lanternes qui se reflétaient sur l'eau sombre aux bords gelés.

La ville bourdonnait d'activité et Harry, hypnotisé par le spectacle, n'entendit pas Neville se glisser derrière lui et lui poser une cape autour des épaules. Le brun se retourna et offrit un faible sourire à son ami. Neville ne dit rien et se contenta de rester à ses côtés, enroulé dans sa propre cape, semblant décider à rester dans le froid jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se décide à rentrer.

Le brun se mordit la langue, sachant qu'il devrait s'excuser, ou au moins tenter de se justifier devant Neville, mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait rien commencer à expliquer sans que tout ne sorte d'un coup. Et quand il disait tout, c'était vraiment _tout_. Sa joie d'être enfin avec Tom comme il l'avait toujours souhaité, son horreur encore palpable devant la mort des deux moldus, sa frustration de sentir ses humeurs changer sans comprendre pourquoi, sa colère, qui semblait toujours être là, son inquiétude, parce qu'il pouvait sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Tom, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus, son envie de retourner à la Villa et d'y rester pour toujours, mais aussi le soulagement qu'il éprouvait à en être parti, comme si il s'était enfin libéré d'une prison invisible, et enfin, sa détresse, de sentir tous ces sentiments s'affronter en lui à chaque minute...

Harry exhala un souffle tremblant et regarda le nuage de buée sortir de sa bouche avant de disparaître rapidement.

- Est-ce que..., commença-t-il, avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de déglutir.

Neville ne le pressa pas, le regardant simplement avec patience, ses yeux bleus semblant presque noirs dans la nuit.

- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà senti sur le point d'exploser ? Comme si tout un mélange de colère, de frustration et de... de... de culpabilité ne demandait qu'à sortir ?

Neville le regarda pendant quelques secondes en silence avant de tourner la tête, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Je pense que ça résume assez ma vie entière.

Harry, qui pensait obtenir une réaction comme "Non, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir passer à Ste-Mangouste ?" s'étonna.

- Grand-ma' pense que c'est à cause de la mort de mes parents, confia Neville dans un murmure. Que, même si elle fait ce qu'elle peut, il manquera toujours des piliers dans ma vie. Et le fait que Voldemort court toujours n'aide pas non plus au deuil, dit amèrement le Gryffondor.

Harry, quant à lui, n'eut pas l'habituelle sensation d'inconfort à l'entente du nom interdit. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'interroger un peu plus, Neville posa sa main sur son avant-bras et lui offrit un gentil sourire.

- Ce n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose. C'est aussi la preuve que, moi, contrairement à eux, je suis encore vivant. Il y avait certains jours où c'était la seule chose qui me faisait tenir debout.

"Avant de te rencontrer," pensa le Survivant sans toutefois l'ajouter.

Harry regarda Neville avec étonnement avant de porter ses yeux sur la berge enneigée. Encore ce lien avec ses parents... Pourquoi leur mort semblait soudain prendre une importance qu'elle n'avait pas auparavant ? Pourquoi est-ce que les Malfoy ne suffisaient plus à remplir sa vie ? Pourquoi se sentait-il flottant entre deux courants, ballotés en tout sens mais sans jamais vraiment savoir dans lequel il se trouvait ?

Harry soupira et attrapa le poignet de Neville.

- Allez viens, on rentre. Tu va attraper la crève.

- Je vais bien, lui assura Neville d'un air étonné.

Harry ne répondit rien et poussa la porte, faisant tinter la clochette une nouvelle fois. La plupart des sorciers se retournèrent sur son passage mais personne ne fit de commentaires. Honoria était dans un coin de la boutique, entourée de sa clique, échangeant régulièrement des regards noirs avec les Malfoy, dans le coin opposé. La boutique était presque séparée parfaitement entre les deux clans, si ce n'était pour les Sang-Pur les plus âgés, dont Augusta Londubat faisait partie, qui se trouvaient au centre.

Neville grimaça lorsque sa grand-mère lui fit signe de venir, une hôtesse patientant sagement avec des petits coussins sur lesquels reposaient des bijoux sélectionnés par Augusta posés devant elle.  
Le Survivant lui offrit un regard désolé avant de rejoindre sa grand-mère. Harry, de son côté, se dirigea vers les Malfoy, regardant les vitrines scintillantes en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer les chuchotements autour de lui.

Un éclair vert attira ses yeux et le brun s'approcha un peu plus, sa respiration se coupa pour une seconde. Au milieu d'un étalage de broches étalées sur du satin noir, un serpent en émeraude s'enroulait autour d'un arbre en argent aux feuilles délicatement ciselé et parsemé de petits rubis rappelant des fruits. La broche lui rappela tant le tableau dans la chambre de Tom qu'Harry se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à la prendre.

- J'aime bien celui d'à côté, dit Neville en passant derrière lui, mimant de s'évanouir lorsque sa grand-mère le pressa à l'autre bout du magasin où des montres à gousset étaient exposées.

Harry eut un sourire en coin et regarda la broche indiquée. Un grand phénix en or, ailes ouvertes, chaque plume bien détaillée, avec des petits yeux en rubis. Une magnifique pièce également, qui lui rappela brièvement le phénix qu'il avait vu dans le bureau du Directeur en seconde année.

Les yeux d'Harry alternaient entre les deux broches, submergé par l'envie de prendre le serpent mais assez hypnotisé par le phénix doré. C'était comme si, dès qu'il posait les yeux sur l'un des bijoux, l'autre cherchait à récupérer son regard en luisant un peu plus.

- Le serpent est sympa, dit une voix grave derrière lui.

Harry tourna la tête et se raidit en voyant Blaise, les yeux baissés sur la vitrine.

- Pas trop effrayé d'être contaminé par un demi-sang ? railla-t-il, furieux.

Le métis soupira et leva les yeux, fixant le mur en face d'eux.

- Je suis désolé. Pour ma mère. Elle est un peu hystérique ces temps-ci. Mon père lui mène la vie dure.

Le souvenir de Baako tordit le ventre d'Harry et, instinctivement, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de Drago, traîné par Pansy au niveau des boucles d'oreilles, la jeune fille lui demandant son avis à chaque bijou et boudant lorsqu'il l'envoyait balader.

- Votre commande a été retouchée, M. Zabini, dit doucement une native en lui tendant une longue boîte noire, estampillée du blason Swarovski.

Blaise la prit et l'ouvrit, révélant la rose que sa mère avait pointé tout à l'heure, menant au désastre. Harry regarda quelques instants à la recherche de la dite "retouche" et vit, sur l'une des feuilles en verre soufflé, une petite coccinelle en rubis et onyx.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Blaise... souffla-t-il.

Son ami l'interrompit en refermant la boîte.

- C'est juste une stupide rose décorative pour faire plaisir à ma mère. Elle va être posée sur une commode et n'en bougera surement plus jamais, dit-il sèchement.

- Mais tu as quand même voulu avoir l'animagus de Drago dessus, répondit doucement Harry, soudainement plein de pitié.

Le Serpentard serra les dents.

- Un animagus _potentiel_, montré par un simple sortilège. Ça ne veut rien dire, s'obstina-t-il en s'en allant.

Harry le regarda partir avec un mélange de pitié et d'exaspération. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Drago et Blaise mais se mêler des histoires de ses amis n'était vraiment pas dans ses cordes. Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille avec un long soupir et regarda de nouveau les deux broches. En voyant que plusieurs personnes avaient déjà reçu leur paquet, Harry eut un soupir agacé et se détourna des broches, ne se sentant pas de choisir maintenant. A la place, il se dirigea vers les montres-bracelets, plus pratique que de jeter un _Tempus_, et en prit une simple avec un bracelet en cuir de Noir des Hébrides. Lorsque la femme en face de lui lui demanda si il voulait une inscription au dos de la montre, Harry en fut un instant décontenancé.

Il se demanda pendant une seconde ce qu'il pourrait bien vouloir graver. Il aurait fallu quelque chose d'intime. D'important. Une brève sensation de vide le prit aux tripes en réalisant qu'en dehors de Tom, des Malfoy, ou de Poudlard, Harry n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher. Rien qui lui appartenait vraiment. Rien qui pourrait valoir la peine d'être toujours sur lui. Le brun déglutit mais secoua la tête et la femme s'inclina prestement avant d'aller emballer sa montre.

Une fois son paquet repris, Harry alla retrouver les Malfoy et ils sortirent de la boutique. En passant la porte, le brun jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux broches côte à côte dans la vitrine.

* * *

Le Liechtenstein était un minuscule pays montagneux situé entre l'Autriche et la Suisse. Bien que son nombre d'habitants - trente-trois mille - lui aurait plus valu le nom de ville. Ce petit pays oublié du monde moldu avait pourtant toute son importance dans l'histoire du monde magique puisqu'il s'agissait d'un des seuls pays encore existant ayant refusé d'entrer à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, pour la simple raison que ses habitants refusèrent de déclarer la magie noire comme illégale. Au contraire d'autres pays ayant voulu en faire de même, le Liechtenstein était le seul à être resté assez discret pour ne pas entrer en conflit avec d'autres puissances montantes.

Tous se rappelaient encore de l'échec du la puissante URSS - Union Russe des Sorciers Sournois - face aux États-Unis lors de la Guerre Froide - conflit dont nom découla de la grande utilisation de sortilèges frigorifiques mortels qui venaient d'être renforcés à l'époque -, à peine quatre ans plus tôt.  
Et c'était dans le Liechtenstein que se dressait une petite bâtisse en pierre et chaume, adossée à un moulin à eau et entourée d'une rivière depuis longtemps asséchée. Une grande ombre noire apparut dans le jardin et laissa tomber la rose en cristal qui lui avait servi de portoloin.

Tom poussa la porte de la maisonnette, dévoilant un grand intérieur sombre et poussiéreux au silence effrayant. Le plancher grinçait dangereusement à chaque pas et plusieurs rats couraient le long des murs et sous les meubles renversés. La pièce était couverte de toiles d'araignée. Du sol au plafond, entre chaque meuble, sur chaque fenêtre, pendant des murs tels des rideaux blancs et fantomatiques ou se massant dans des coins comme de petites boules de tissus. Mais nul araignée n'était visible.

Dans un coin de la pièce, sur vieille commode où plusieurs tiroirs manquaient, un cadre retenait une photo jaunie où un groupe d'adolescents avec des cravates vert et argent prenaient un air solennel devant l'objectif. Au centre du groupe, assis sur un fauteuil, un grand et séduisant brun au regard indéchiffrable et aux longs doigts blancs croisés devant lui. Assise sur le bras du fauteuil, une grande jeune fille blonde élancée aux longs cheveux lisses et à la beauté froide.

Tom s'approcha et passa un doigt sur le verre, traçant un sillon dans la poussière. Il retira son doigt et sortit un tissu de sa poche pour l'essuyer. Il tourna ensuite son attention vers le mur du fond où était accroché un imposant miroir aux contours taillés en roses. Le miroir contrastait avec le reste de la pièce par son impeccable propreté. Et la façon dont il suintait la magie noire. Tom s'approcha et regarda son reflet sur la surface parfaitement polie. Rien ne bougea pendant plusieurs secondes.

Puis, une petite araignée sortie de sous le cadre. Rapidement suivie d'une deuxième, puis d'une troisième. En quelques instants, des milliers de petites araignées couraient le long du mur comme une marée noire, semblant menacer Tom et le prenant au piège par leur nombre. Toutes puaient la magie noire.

Finalement, une brume apparut sur le miroir et remplaça son reflet par un autre, beaucoup plus hideux. Un long visage à la peau grisâtre et aux cheveux de paille tombant de chaque côté. Quatre paires d'yeux rouges le fixèrent avec fureur et une bouche déformée par d'immenses mandibules se mit à siffler.

Tom eut un sourire prédateur.

- Bonsoir, Mary-Abigail. Cela faisait longtemps.

- Jedusor, murmura-t-elle d'une voix sifflante, ses mandibules claquant à chaque souffle, dévoilant par intermittence des dents noircies. Venue me rendre visite ? Demanda-t-elle d'une air narquois.

- Une dernière fois, précisa son ancien camarade de classe. Je n'avais que trop repoussé le moment. Malheureusement le monde se prépare à un nouveau tournant et je ne peux laisser des indices sur mon passé... Mais sache que te retrouver fut... délicieux, ricana-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

La femme-araignée écarquilla les yeux et prit une expression suppliante, ses multiples yeux rouges sang s'adoucissant.

- Tom... Ne fais pas ça... Fut un temps où tu m'as aimé. Tu le sais, au fond de toi... Rappelle-toi toutes nos années à Poudlard... Nous étions si bien ensemble, si complémentaires... Rappelle-toi nos projets. Nous devions dominer le monde, toi et moi. Amener les Sang-Pur à leur gloire d'antan...

Le brun baissa sa baguette et eut un air un nostalgique.

- Ah... Oui je me souviens... Mais, tu vois, j'ai un peu cherché dans ton arbre généalogique et j'ai trouvé quelques noms intéressants... Des noms moldus...

Tom s'approcha un peu plus du miroir et murmura :

- Comment pourrais-je espérer atteindre mon but, ralenti par une sang-mêlée inutile ? Tu as déjà de la chance de ne pas avoir pris la place de Mimi Geignarde... Comment l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard aurai-t-il pu s'encombrer de toi ?

Mary-Abigail plissa les yeux et ses mandibules claquèrent d'un air féroce.

- Inutile ? _Moi_, inutile ? Sans moi tu n'était rien de plus qu'un sorcier anonyme, un rat de bibliothèque sachant lécher les pieds de plus puissant que lui. C'est moi qui t'ai ouvert la bibliothèque de ma famille ! Moi qui t'ai conseillé aux gens importants ! Moi qui t'ai donné le livre parlant des Horcruxes !

- Ah oui, se délecta Tom, les Horcruxes... Parlons-en. Tu as fait de ce miroir ton Horcruxe pour que nous pussions vivre éternellement ensemble et vois le résultat... Tu étais faible, en faire un t'avait vidé de toute ton énergie. Tu avais tout perdu, ton pouvoir, ta beauté, ta force... Tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Et tu pensais pouvoir être mon égal ? susurra-t-il. Toi qui n'arrivait même pas à supporter un seul Horcruxe ? Tu pensais pouvoir te tenir à mes côtés alors que je suis toujours debout après avoir déchiré mon âme en huit ? Pauvre petit monstre, se moqua-t-il.

La blonde poussa un cri de rage, ses multiples yeux roulant furieusement dans leurs orbites et ses mandibules claquant avec le bruit d'une volée de gifles.

- Tu aurais dû être comme moi ! hurla-t-elle. Toi aussi tu aurais dû tout perdre ! Ton visage aussi aurait dû se flétrir ! Tu l'aurais été si tu n'avais pas été un minable Héritier de vampire ! Et tu oses te moquer de mon sang, sale sang-mêlé de vampire ?!

L'insulte récolta un sourire figé de la part de Tom, mais ses yeux flashèrent d'un éclair meurtrier.

- Tu as raison, dit-il d'une voix froide. Je dois mon éternel beauté au sang de vampire... peut-être est-ce un signe. Peut-être ne devrais-je pas asservir toutes les créatures inférieurs. Peut-être devrais-je faire une exception pour les vampires.

Il poussa un soupir dramatique.

- Tu me donnes à penser, Mary. C'est ça que j'ai toujours su apprécier chez toi, ta capacité à me donner des idées nouvelles... Mais t'aimer ?

Il eut un petit rire glacé.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque. L'amour est une faiblesse. Tu étais... pleine de ressources. Voilà tout.

La femme écarquilla les yeux et cracha sur la surface du miroir.

- Va en enfer ! rugit-elle.

Le sourire carnassier de Tom montra ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées.

- Pas maintenant, j'en ai peur. J'ai quelqu'un dont il faut que je prenne soin, désormais.

Voldemort agita sa baguette et un serpent de feu en jaillit, embrasant les araignées aux murs. Plus il brûlait, et plus la bête grandissait. Tom sortit une nouvelle rose en cristal de sa robe et disparut à travers les flammes.

Le Feudeymon brûla la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que des cendres et que le dernier hurlement de Mary-Abigail Quirrel, ancienne Serpentarde et tante d'un anonyme professeur d'étude des moldus à Poudlard, ne résonne dans la nuit.

* * *

Dumbledore se cala dans son fauteuil, encadré par Minerva et Maugrey Fol'Oeil, et observa d'un air grave Miranda Halfeyer, l'immense sorcière aux boucles cuivrés chargée de l'entraînement de Neville. A côté d'elle, sa compagne, Dorabella, une minuscule et frêle brunette aux grands yeux bleus tenant serrée contre sa poitrine des dizaines de partitions.

- En êtes-vous bien sûre ? demanda gravement le Directeur.

Le professeur Halfeyer hocha la tête.

- Certaine. Nous avons décortiqué chacune de leurs chansons. On a même failli passer à côté. Il a fallu séparer musique et parole et ensuite les re-mélanger à une autre échelle pour avoir le message.

Elle fit signe à sa compagne de continuer et la petite femme prit la parole d'une voix rapide.

- Ils utilisent de l'arithmancie. C'est comme créer un sortilège, sauf qu'à la place d'une formule et d'un mouvement de baguette, ils se sont servis d'une mélodie et de paroles en vers. La rythmique demeure et son pouvoir aussi.

- Ce serait donc une hypnose générale ? demanda McGonagall d'un air horrifié.

- Non, répondit Halfeyer. C'est plus subtil que ça. Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'hypnose, plus de la... _suggestion_. Leurs chansons connaissent un tel succès qu'elles passent en boucle sur toutes les stations de radios. Le message est le même dans chaque morceaux et influence la population. Pas assez pour leur faire changer radicalement d'avis. Mais assez pour expliquer notre climat médiatique.

- Cessez de tourner autour du pot, grogna Fol'Oeil. Qu'est-ce que cette bande de voyous nordiques essaye de faire entrer dans la caboche des sorciers anglais ?

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard et Halfeyer posa sa baguette sur le tourne-disque en face d'elle. Celui-ci se mit en marche et les premières notes de _Jusqu'à ce que l'Avada nous sépare_ commencèrent. Elle agita ensuite sa baguette en murmurant. Les violons, la guitare et le piano disparurent et seul demeura le tambour. Une voix inhumaine résonna ensuite dans pièce, créée par la magie rythmique.

**Ne croyez pas Neville Londubat. Dumbledore est un traître. Ne croyez pas Neville Londubat. Dumbledore est un traître. Ne croyez pas Neville Londubat. Dumbledore est un traître. Ne croyez pas Neville Londubat. Dumbledore est un tr-**

Halfeyer souleva abruptement le saphir, arrêtant le tourne-disque.

- Le message se répète en boucle. C'est pour ça que les articles de Skeeter connaissent autant de succès et que les gens continuent de faire confiance à Fudge.

Dumbledore resta silencieux un long moment avant de dire d'une voix lasse.

- C'est donc officiel. Les Wand'some Men sont bien à la solde de Voldemort.

**To be continued...**

* * *

******Pour finir je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisse une review ! Le dernier chapitre a eu presque 70 reviews ! Je sais, je n'en reviens pas moi-même ! Vous êtes tous géniaux ! :D **

******Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour exprimer ma gratitude ! Je réponds à toutes les reviews, anonymes ou non-anonymes, avant de poster un nouveau chapitre donc si vous n'avez pas eu de réponses, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus en tout cas ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou vos hypothèses pour la suite (Sérieux, les gars, j'ADORE lire vos hypothèses, certains d'entre vous ont des idées incroyables ! A ce demander pourquoi je ne vous laisse pas écrire la suite à ma place !). Merci à tous ! **❤


End file.
